Wings of Fate
by Antot15
Summary: Witness the journey of a young Ashikabi as he and his Sekirei make their journey to end the madness, that is Hiroto Minaka's Sekirei Plan. Specials contain short stories.
1. A Encounter Of Fate

_**I've Been wanting to make something Sekirei Related, since Sekirei**_

 _ **is one of my favorite animes because i am just interested in super power**_

 _ **fighting animes. also i was interested in a couple ideas**_

 _ **from a favorite fanfiction of mines from ( Hell is fun21 ).**_

 _ **Its called 'Naruto new Home and Love' a Naruto x Sekirei**_

 _ **Crossover, it's definitely a good read, so check it out!**_

 _ **OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

A Encounter Of Fate

It was a bright, cool, Saturday morning around 9:30 A:M in Shino Teto, Japan, the city streets were busy with people dining, families shopping, more than usual, people just wanting to enjoy the scenery. The size of the size was fairly large, but could only be accessed through traveling across and bridge, or by _High Speed Rail,_ which was the more convenient only if you didn't want to get stuck in traffic trying to cross the bridge and into the city. In certain places, businesses, buildings with TV projectors, and other such means, usual broadcasted news for the general public to see, but more often than not, it would usual display the multi-national corporation MBI, known for its advancement in medication, grew to be one if not the most wealthiest corporation for its medical technology. Standing dead center of the city was a skyscraper, seemed to be hovering high, this was the building belonging to MBI, and the Director of it all, Hiroko Minaka, the genius behind the working company.

Inside the building, in Minaka's private office, he was rather indulging himself in his computer, typing away at alarming speeds, with a smug grin on his face. After a couple of minutes, he closed his laptop, stood up and walked around until he was looking up at his jumbo monitor that was placed in his private quarters. " At long last, the game of the _GODS_ is finally upon us! Soon all 108 of those special beings will duke it out to see who shall stand atop all others, and be claimed victor!" As he held his arms out to his side, laughing to himself, a figure appeared behind him, and suddenly gave him a 'Fairly' strong **Whack** on the back of his head with a clipboard.

"Give it a rest already! i have those results you asked for." This person was Sahashi Takami, his Assistant, has been with him since he started MBI. As she handed Minaka the clipboard and as he briefly went over what was on it. "Just to let you know, i'll be coming into work at later time than usual."

"Perfect, perfect, perfect! Everything is near completion, just in time for the _Sekirei Plan._ " As he said with a high pitch voice, he suddenly turned around to face Takami, "Ah yes, you did mention something of that nature didn't you?" She Nodded. He had walked backed to sit down his chair, leaned back with his arms behind his head. " As long as it does not interfere with what you need to get done, the _Plan_ has to go according to schedule." As he went on, Takami couldn't help but sigh at the fact that he kept going and going, as she proceeded to the doorway leading into the hallway, she had stop to take out her phone that had been vibrating. She had taken a look at it and proceeded to answer it when she saw it was her sister who had called. She had looked back at Minaka only to find him gloating about how much of a genius he is, she couldnt disagree with that, but to her, it was kind of annoying having to hear that every other she walked down the hall and waited for a elevator to drop down, she picked up the phone and the two began discussing.

As the conversation progressed, just the usual 'how are you' and 'what have you been up to' topics were being used until the elevator door had opened, as Takami entered and went to press the button leading to the Lobby so she could leave she heard some rather interesting information. " Eh? Really? It's been ages since i had to watch him, well, His cousin will be excited hearing he's returning to Japan. Well i'll call her to let her know to meet him at the train station, also good hearing from you." As she hanged up the phone, she let out a big sigh. " I hope he doesn't get involved in what's about to happen." as for that the elevator door closes.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

A young man, roughly around nineteen, was sitting on a high speed rail looking outside of his right side window, with earbuds in his ears that were connected to his the young man was listening to his music he was in thought about how he managed to be on the high speed rail on the first place.

 _Flashback_

Inside a small house, a young man and his mother was casually conversating about the young boys future. The young man's name was Antonio, him and his mother lived overseas in the United States because his mother found a good job opportunity, he's lived here half his life, the other half in japan, his place of birth. He was a amazing student during all his years in school, never let his grades drop below a _3.5 Grade Point Average (GPA),_ was the star of his school baseball team, also on student council. After Graduation, he had felt something was missing and so he struck up the conversation with his mother.

"Mom, i want to attend Tokyo University." "I know it's been awhile since we left to come here but i feel that i can make it if i attend university." said Antonio with determination in his eyes, hopefully his mother will heed his wish. As she got up she was getting ready to word something… but the house phone rang. She went to pick up the phone.

 **"Hello, Kanzaki Residence, Ahhhh Takami-chan, how are you?"** as the conversation went on, he felt defeated because of the fact he knew his mother gets distracted easily, until he heard her say. **"Yes he will be down there, that's all he has been talking about really is going to the university down there, i think it will be good for him. Hmm? Oh! well i will let him know that. I'll talk to you some other time. Buh-Bye."** As the conversation ended, she headed back to her son and looked him in the eyes. "Well that was your Aunt Takami, and she said. Before she could finish her son had stars in his eyes as she was hearing her finish her sentence. "Well anyways as a gift to you i'm letting you go to Japan, but on 3 Conditions and 3 only. you have to call me at least once a week so i know you are ok. Don't go over spending the money i am going to be sending you. And Finally, don't get into too much trouble please?"

As Antonio Stood up, he balled up his fist and placed it on his chest. "Of course Oka-san, you should know that i won't over spend anything you send me." he said with proudness in his voice. As his mother hanged her head with a sweatdrop appearing, she took a deep breath and told him to pack his belonging and his Aunt Takami will look for you a nice and affordable place to stay and will have your belongings shipped there. The young man ran up to his mother, and gave her a hug she hadn't experienced since he was a kid. As he ran upstairs to his room to pack his things as soon as possible, his mother yelled at him to not run in the house.

 _Flashback End_

When he came to, he heard the speaker on the train announcing that their arrival in Shino Teto would be happening in ten minutes or so. As he looked out the window on his right side, he could see the sun hit the buildings and he he smiled while he thought _'I can't wait to get started on my new life here.'_ Ten minutes pass, the train came to a slow hault. The doors slowly slide open and a rush of people who were on the train exited before the new number of people were allowed to enter. As Antonio got off the train he decided to text his mother that he had made it safely in Shino Teto. He continued walking until he heard this disturbing ringing in his ear which made him place his finger on his ear and rub it, he thought he was just hearing things so he ignored it. Five minutes later he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Antonio! Long time no see!" He turned around to he it was his cousin, Yukari Sahashi, Seventeen years old. She rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. "I heard from Aunt Mizuki that you are coming to live here now?"

"So i can go to University here." he replied. He looked up and down at how much she has changed, the last time he's seen her is when they were six. Yukari caught a glimpse of him looking at her up and down. "Antonio you're so perverted, like checking out your cousin?" He waved his hands side to side as he told her she had changed so much. She laughed and said "I'm just messing with you, come on let's go, mom already has your new place ready and is waiting for you."

"It's been awhile since i seen Aunt Takami, well best not to keep her waiting." _'If anything she is the complete opposite of my mother and doesn't stand someone being late.'_ he thought.

 _At Antonio's Apartment_

A week had passed since Antonio had moved into his new Apartment, thanks to his Aunt Takami, it was a Masterbed, so two rooms, two and a half baths and also a small kitchen area and washer and dry. Everything he really needed. He was currently relaxing on his bed before he had to go study for his entrance exam with Yukari since she is planning on entering the same university as him. As he took the time to sit up in his bed and yawn, he heard and banging on the door. he got up, wearing a white-tee and basket ball shorts, he opening the door, at first he thought it was someone playing a practical joke, but a few seconds later he heard someone talking and soon found it to be his land lord.

"You don't have any women in there do you? because if you do it would be a violation of your lease, and you would have to leave within a week!" Antonio knew he was a shallow bitter old man, since the fact that he only rented apartment rooms out to singles. He assured him there wasn't any women in his place, and with that, the short, chubby old man walked down the stairs. Antonio heard his phone ringing, as he closed the door, and walked over to his phone he had seen it was Yukari, she had texted him

 **"Hey Tonio-Niisan, sorry but can we put off studying for a bit my friend had asked for my help with her schoolwork, i promise i will make it up to you?"**

 **"It's not a problem Yukari-chan, I'm probably going to take a look around town and probably buy some stuff...and no I'm not getting you anything, Aunt Takami told me you have a bad shopping addiction."**

 **"Hey It's not that bad Nii-san I swear! well anyways I'll text you later on when we can study together."**

 **"Ok sounds like a plan."** And with that he blew a sigh of relief as he knew Yukari was known for changing plans last minute, but she had a good heart...somewhere. So Antonio took a shower, got dressed in some khaki Pants, Blue button down shirt and some black shoes. As he gathered everything he need he looked at his newly acquired debit card his Aunt Takami gave him, explaining that there was a balance of _3,000$_ in it. He decided to do some grocery shopping as he placed his wallet in his pants pocket he went outside, closed and locked his door. when he turned around he sworn he could hear footsteps on the ceiling of apartment, sounded like running footsteps he thought, he didn't let that bother him, he pulled out his earbuds, connected them to his Iphone and made his way to the shopping district since it was a short walk away.

 _Rooftops_

There were a pair of mysterious figures were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, doing it with ease. As the pair stopped and surveyed their surroundings. one of them almosted walked to an edge of the building spreading her arms apart, she had closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. "Today is the day I find my destined one!" "I'm so excited, i can hardly contain myself!" as she was about to leap to the following building until she felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Impatent as ever Musubi, but I can understand where you are coming from." As she let her hand off her, she continued. " As Sekirei, there Isn't a more happier time then when we are allowed to find our destined ones, our Ashikabi, the ones we are going to take to the higher plane. That's why we live,we live to teach our Ashikabi about love, and hope that he/she will understand and not use us as just tools of power." As she gripped her Naginata, as both of their shrine maiden outfits, blew softly with the wind she looked up at the sky. "Truth be told, i'm just as excited as you are Musubi, but do not forget, some other sekirei aren't as patient and will try to eliminate others before we find our Ashikabi-dono, be on your guard."

"Don't Worry Kaho! Musubi is always careful." She expressed to her friend as she began showing off her hand-to-hand combat skills punching the air in fast speeds sending little shock waves in the path her fists went. Kaho was watching Musubi displaying her hand-to-hand abilities, as she was doing so, she felt something heading their way.

"Musubi, get out of the way!" As Musubi just jumped out of the way due to her fighter instincts, she saw bolts electricity strike her previous position on top of the building. When the giant dust cloud faded, Musubi had landed next to Kaho, who had her weapon at the ready asked, "Who's there!?"

She was answered by a pair of twins, joining their hands together, as sparks of electricity flew off of their fingertips. Wearing matching S&M outfits. "I'm Sekirei #11 Hikari." "I'm Sekirei #12 Hibiki." "We are the twin Sekirei of lightning." They had explained to the other two sekirei that they plan on eliminating Unwinged Sekirei so that they have a better chance at winning the _Sekirei Plan_ ,

Kaho gritted her teeth and held on her naginata tighter as they used such a dirty, under-handed tactic to try to take out her friend, as much as she wanted to fight, she knew that they had more experience in teamwork combat, As she was about to rush forward and demand a match, Musubi had reached out to her by placing a hand on her arm and saying that. "Remember, we can't fight until we find our Ashikabi." As much as Kaho wanted to give the twins a piece of her mind, she withdrew and followed Musubi and they began to run from the pair of Sekirei Twins shooting bolts of electricity at the pair fleeing from them.

Mid-chase, Kaho felt this strange sensation in her chest, she couldn't stop to analyze it because she was being tailed, so she put it off until her and Musubi find a spot to relax. Kaho was surveying the area and seen Musubi was shaking her head, but afterwards, she looked in one direction, Kaho asked her what's wrong, the only thing Musubi could say was "A..Ashikabi-sama?"

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Shopping District_

As Antonio was walking around the busy city street of Shino Teto, He decided to stop by a arcade and decided it would be fine to waste some time there because he had nowhere else to be at. While he was enjoying himself playing some arcade basketball, some Arena Fighter arcade fighting game, luckily the arcade had a pizzeria connected next to it, so he could stop by for lunch. After a little while at the arcade he decided it was time to leave before he would spend more money than any normal person would at a arcade.

As he walked a corner of the shopping district he was walking past a escalator, not even a few feet away was another cross-walk leading to a movie theater. As he was about to continue walking he just heard a faint noise.

"Get out of the way please!" was all he heard until the said figure crashed into him. His body was in a little but when he raised his head and opened his eyes, he was met with a view of a pair of of white panties. Antonio couldn't help the blush rising to his face. As the female figure rubbed her head trying to ease the pain a little she sat next to him.

"Ah, you must've broken my fall, thank you so much! you aren't hurt are you?" she asked while all he could muster was a head nod to confirm that he was alright. As she gave him a warm smile, he could he another figure to his right landed from a jump.

"Excuse me sir are you ok? I hope my friend here hadn't caused you any trouble." He was in awe as he seen her Jet black hair, brown eyes, and pink bow in her head, with an equally warm smile as her friend gave him. All he could do was smile as he was helped up.

"Th..thank you so much." as he bowed and we given the same back, "So how did you fall out of the sky?" he asked. She was about to answer when they both heard the sounds of crackling electricity behind them. When they turned around they had found that their pursuers had caught up to them. Antonio was confused as he thought they were making a movie or something because their was no way they could be doing that, maybe it was magic.

"Can't believe you girls gave us a pretty good chase, but now it's the end of the line!" Hikari yelled as electricity was bouncing off her fingers. Antonio seen that the ladies that helped him up looked like they were in a weakened state. So all he could think of was to stand in between them and their pursuers. "I..I don't know what's going on, but it's not cool to attack someone who's been injured or not at full strength, there is no honor in that." As he said that the two woman suddenly began to feel a hot sensation in their chest slowly start to consume them.

"Ahh why do you care, it isn't like you are their Ashikabi or anything,step aside or i can't be responsible for what's going to happen." She said as she began to get annoyed at the human's display for protecting sekirei that wasn't even his.

What even annoyed her and her twin more was that he resolved to not move at all. The two figures behind him knew he would definitely be hurt beyond compare if they did attack, so each of them nodded to each other as the figure with fingerless boxing gloves grabbed Antonio's hand and darted away from the twins at a high speed, such a speed that wanted Antonio to tell them to slow down. As they turned a corner, the twins had followed them but when the twins had also turned the corner, they had found the party of three had vanished from sight. Agitated, they continued their search elsewhere. On a building not to far a figure in all black with silver hair seen the whole scene unfold.

 _Trail By a Stream_

After being in the clear for a while, the two ladies had stopped running, as they looked at each other and confirmed that they were fine one of them had turned to check to see if Antonio was ok, to their amazement he was ok, shaken, but ok.

"Thanks back their for standing up for us back their." As the girl with boxing gloves bowed. As the girl with staff weapon followed after her, he stopped them telling them it was no big deal.

"No it's not a big deal, I just...just did what i thought was right, and if the situation I would do it again." "By the way, My Name is Antonio, Antonio Kanzaki, nice to meet you ladies." He bowed gracefully, earning him a couple of giggles from the two.

"Well my name is Musubi!" As she had said cheerfully. " And this is my friend Kaho." as she was introduced she began to bow in response. As they introduced themselves he couldn't help but think that these two were really pretty, so he couldn't help a blush rising to his face, then he noticed Musubi swaying back and forth, then eventually falling backwards and then Kaho slowly falling to her knees.

"Are you guys ok?!" he asked Kaho but then a sudden color of pink rose to her cheeks, she was kind of embarrassed to say this "I'm sorry to say this but.." "We are in need of nourishment." she said with a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice. As she said that Musubi began to grown slowly like a sort of halloween ghost, Kaho and Antonio began to sweatdrop.

"Well if that's it, I don't mind taking you two too get something to eat.

 _At A McDonald's_

"Thank you so much Antonio-San you are Musubi's hero, not only did you help me but you also gave me food as well." As she was beginning to shed tears of joy, As Antonio and Kaho began to smirk and sweatdrop. "Don't worry about it Musubi-chan, eat as much as you want, you as well Kaho." As Musubi nodded to him she began to devour burger after burger while Kaho just enjoyed some fries and a drink. He then asked the both of them what was a sekirei was.

As Kaho grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth as she dried it from taking the straw from her drink out she proceeded to say, " Sekirei and special beings with powers, and abilities that humans can't comprehend. In a way you can say that we are humanoid aliens, we are more sturdy, have more strength, speed, Also mastery over elements, magic, weapons and hand-to-hand combat." When hearing this Antonio was a little surprised but what he really wanted to know what was an Ashikabi that other sekirei had mentioned to him. As Kaho went to speak, Musubi interrupted.

"An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's partner, a Sekirei would devote her entire being to her ashikabi to ensure that he/she is happy as well as protected, that's the nature for us Sekirei." She clenched her hands together and brought them to the middle of her chest. "A Sekirei wishes to love their ashikabi with their entire being without regret. that's our wish, to find someone who we can take to the sky above." Antonio was stunned at how serious Musubi's facial expression was when she explained what an ashikabi was to him.

"How does one become an Ashikabi?" He had asked, Musubi then had explained to him that a through lip contact is how a Sekirei can become a Ashikabi's, but they are some who wish to force a Sekirei to be theirs so they can never find their true loves. Antonio Shocked, balled up his fist. "How low can someone be to do such a thing.." he then looked up and Kaho and Musubi. "If i were you guy's Ashikabi or whatever, i would never force myself on you or anything! I believe everybody has a right to find their true loved and shouldn't have to be forced to do anything. Love isn't something to toy around with." As he said that Musubi and Kaho suddenly felt their hearts beat almost at the same time, within them, causing a great heat to slowly consume their bodies. Antonio see's this and asks if they are alright. By that time, the sun had already began to set. covering the outside of the town in orangeish-red color.

"Is there anywhere private we all can talk?" Kaho asked? Antonio thought for a second and realized that there was a old park no one went to even though it had pretty nice equipment, maybe just time of the day. So the trio walked a couple blocks to the 'Abandoned' park and they all three sat on a bench, Kaho on one side and Musubi on the other.

' _Aw man I hope i hadn't said anything to piss them off'_ Antonio had thought but what came out of Kaho's mouth surprised even him.

"We..We believe that you are our Ashikabi-sama.." Kaho said with her face turning a nice shade of red. With Musubi nodding in agreement. Musubi's face drew ever so closer to Antonio's face making his face turn red like a cherry.

"Musubi could tell, while you stood up for us that is when i felt it the most." as she said that she grabbed Antonio's hand and placed it on the left side of her chest, As the guy Antonio is he couldn't help but think _'Oh my goodness, what is she doing!?'_ "Feel that Antonio-sama? My chest is growing hotter and hotter it just feels that any second I am going to be engulfed in flames." Kaho nodded with her in unison. Antonio stood up from the bench and backed up a bit.

"So you guys are saying that I am your Ashikabi?" They both Nodded. He then remembered what he had told the both of them, while the girls were looking at them, he slowly took a deep breath. "I..If you girls don't mind, i don't mind becoming your ashikabi." He said, making the girls smile and their eyes wide. As both of them walked up they looked at each other and nodded at each other. "Since Musubi first reacted to you first it's only right she be the first." Kaho said standing by as Musubi got up closer to Antonio's face. "Are you sure about this Musubi?"

"More than anything in the world." with that she pushed her face until it closed the distance with Antonio's lips, as they kisses, she could feel the fire inside of her swell up more and more with each passing second, next she could feel the _Sekirei Crest_ form in between she shoulders on her back. Antonio was shocked to see Pink wings of light emerge from her back as they parted from each other. " _By my Fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's Perils_ _will be shattered!"_ Antonio was speechless "Sekirei #88,Musubi, Now and Forever my Ashikabi." She said with a warm smile as she stepped back and let her friend Kaho have her turn, Antonio Shook his head to signal to her that he was ready. When they kissed, she felt as if her body could ignite any second by scorching hot flames, she felt her _Sekirei Crest_ form and as they parted lips, bright red wings of light emerged from her back.

" _This is the dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi!"_ "Sekirei #87 Kaho, at your service, Now and Forever." As she said that with a warm smile on her face.

 _MBI Research Lab (Takami's Office/Lab)_

While Takami is currently relaxing leaning back in her chair, she takes out a cigarette, lights it, inhales the smoke then slowly exhales. She then surveyed what had been laying on her desk, a stack of paperwork that she had to sign, Approval Notices she had to sign off on. What really got her attention was a picture frame that got covered up in the cluttered mess that was her desk space. She had reached for it, while moving the paperwork out of the way. When she had brought the frame close to her face she couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of her and her sister and their kids together, Takami was more than happy that her favorite nephew came back to Japan, more than that she knew her daughter would be the one to most enjoy it. As she set the photo frame down, she began hearing a buzzing sound, she hit the mini-com button on her desk. The voice from it was a Lab worker of hers telling her that the first few Sekirei had been winged. It was a job of hers to record new Ashikabi and Sekirei Data for Minaka. "Tell me the names of the Sekirei who had been winged." She asked the worker who had called her in, While the Lab Worker brought up the pictures and files of the two Sekirei, Number #87, and Number #88. Takami knew they couldn't be separated. "Bring up the Ashikabi Data." With a few clicks, Takami's mouth slowly opened, allowing her cigarette fall, as she had been shocked to find out her nephew had winged not one but two Sekirei. She didn't want him in the _Sekirei Plan_ Due to various reason, with her hand against her head. "Sorry Mizuki, looks like your son just got dragged into something I can't get him out of…."


	2. White-Winged Figure Of Fate

_***First chapter had mis-spelling errors, due to uploading, I will fix errors before uploading***_

 _ **OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **Since Christmas is coming up, was thinking about writing a Special Holiday**_

 _ **chapter.**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

White-Winged Figure Of Fate

As Antonio was walking on the right side of the sidewalk, with Kaho and Musubi on his left, he couldn't believe that these two girls were actually super-powered beings, but still, he was moved when how passionate the pair was about finding their Ashikabi and even more so when they had declared that he was the one that they were willing to fight for. He had stopped walking, leaving Musubi and Kaho to turn their heads and ask what was wrong. He shook his head letting them know everything was alright.

"Say girls are you hungry?" As they both nodded, "Well, how about we go grab something from the market, and I'll cook tonight?" Musubi eyes lit up, and Kaho gave him a warm smile and slid her arms into his as they continued to walk. As they entered the market, Kaho, tugged on Antonio's shirt, gaining his attention. "Is something the matter Kaho-chan?" As she rumbled through her shirt she pulled out a card that was all black.

"I wouldn't want our Ashikabi-dono to worry about trivial matters, with this card every Sekirei is given, we can charge anything to it, so I'll buy what's needed for dinner." As Antonio tried to talk her into letting him do the shopping, she wouldn't budge and finally let her do what was needed. As the two was walking through the slightly crowded shopping district, they could see ahead Musubi, staring at all the delicious food that the vendors were having on display.

"Kaho-chan, can you please make sure Musubi, doesn't get lost, i know she means well but it would be bad if we lost her in a crowd of this size." She nodded and began to walk forward. Ten minutes rolled by as Antonio was sitting on a nearby bench located by the restroom building. He had seen Kaho had successfully managed to get the required materials so he could cook dinner for them all, she had also bought Musubi a giant chocolate cookie since she was just standing in front of the stall, trying so hard not to drool. "Well since we have everything we really need." Stopping to look at Musubi who was about to take off. "Let's go home so we can talk some more."

 _At Antonio's Apartment_

As Antonio finished preparing dinner for him and his Sekirei his phone began to ring, ring and ring. He found it constantly annoying since an unknown number kept trying to contact him, he doesn't answer calls that doesn't provide some sort of number. As the phone went silent, he finally decided to sit down with his girls and eat. After dinner, he walked over to the sink, placed the dishes in the sink, the TV suddenly came on.

 **"WELL I WAS WONDERING THE REASON WHY YOU HADN'T PICKED UP THE PHONE WHEN I HAD CALLED."** Antonio Suddenly turned around to the TV and had seen a man with glasses, white-hair, white, dressed in all white with a red tie.

"Ah Professor Minaka!" Antonio had seen that Kaho and Musubi had recognized the mysterious man that appeared before them on the television screen.

 **"AH, NUMBER #87, NUMBER #88, GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOUR ASHIKABI, HMM NOW BACK TO YOUR ASHIKABI, NOW, SINCE YOU HAVE NOT ONLY WINGED ONE, BUT TWO SEKIREI AT ONCE, I MUST CONGRATULATE YOU, FOR ENTERING THE GAME OF THE GODS, THE** _ **SEKIREI PLAN!"**_ Antonio asks what that's all about. **"IT'S A MARVELOUS GAME, PITTING BEING AGAINST BEING, TO SEE WHO WILL DEFEAT WHO, AND STAND ATOP AS THE STRONGEST. TRULY SOMETHING MAGNIFICENT. AS THE WINNER OF THE** _ **PLAN**_ **THE VICTOR, GETS TO STAY WITH THEIR ASHIKABI FOREVER, AND AS FOR THE LOSERS, THEY SHALL NEVER MEET AGAIN, NOW THAT I HAVE BASICALLY GAVE YOU A SIMPLE RUN DOWN, IT IS UP TO YOU TO LEAD YOUR SEKIREI TO VICTORY, BUT HEED THIS, YOU MUST AND I MEAN MUST KEEP THE** _ **SEKIREI PLAN**_ **A SECRET, IF YOU SOMEHOW REVEAL THIS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION TO ANYONE WHO ISN'T PARTICIPATING, THEN I SHALL USE EVERYTHING IN MY ARSENAL TO COME AFTER YOU!"** And with that the man had disappeared from the television, leaving a confused Antonio to ponder in his words, after a while he then looked up to see his Sekirei looking at him with concern on their faces.

"Wha..what does he mean by if you lose, I'll never be able to see you guys again?" as the question was asked, Musubi's facial expression changed drastically.

"If a Sekirei loses in combat, we lose the opportunity to stay with our Ashikabi...forever." When she had said forever, Antonio had let out a small gasp, hands shaking, trying to not ball up into a fist. Musubi then turned around to have her back facing her Ashikabi, then proceeded to move her ponytail, and her shirt to reveal her _Sekirei Crest_.

"This _Crest_ Symbolizes the love, bond, and trust between Sekirei and Ashikabi. During combat, if a Sekirei lost a fight, their opponent can remove their _Crest_ leaving them in a Unconscious like state. That is equivalent… to death.." Kaho slowly sunk her head. The truth Musubi had spoke had hurt more than salt on a freshly, open wound. "But." Antonio turned his full undivided attention to Musubi. "Now that Musubi has found her Ashikabi, I won't lose that easy, because..because i have someone worth fighting for." She then took the time to look at Kaho, who looked back at her. "We both have you Antonio, we feel like we can give it everything we have and then some more, we are going to win so we can be with you forever!" Kaho raised her head back up and nodded.

"Yes, we have longed for the day when we could meet our destined one, the one who we could take to the sky above. Now that we have found you Kanzaki-san, we both feel that if anything comes our way, we can take it on." Antonio looked at both of his beautiful sekirei, he could see the determination, and dedication on their faces. Even though he had only met them a couple hours ago, he understands their feelings and has come to accept them.

"I..I completely understand what you girls are saying, and I've come to completely understand what you girls are saying, also, i'm also glad i met you girls." Musubi and Kaho felt their cheeks turn a nice shade of pink. "Let's do what we can, As Ashikabi and Sekirei." as Musubi and Kaho both agreed, as soon as Antonio tried to stand and walk, he felt his legs become really light and fell. Luckily Kaho was able to catch him before he completely fell. She tried calling his name but to response, Then Musubi joined in, and seen that he was peacefully 'Sleeping' and they both decided to clean and let him rest.

 _Antonio's Subconscious_

' _Ugh, hmm? where am I? Musubi?' No Response…. 'Kaho-chan? Anyone?' Again no response as he stood in what seemed to be eternal darkness. He began floating, for what he thought to be an endless path. He felt like he hadn't moved an inch. He turned around to see a glowing light. Suddenly the Light began to grow more and more brighter, he felt as if it was going to consume him. After the blinding light had settled down,, he uncovered his face, only to be met with what he claimed to be an Angelic Being._

" _Please...please teach all of the birds, the meaning of love." As he reached a hand out to the being made of pure light, it actually grabbed his hand, and softly spoke to him._

" _I can feel the warmth in your heart, i felt it when you have met the two little birdies today, their happiness, that's, that's what i want to teach to every single one of them. But before I go, there is a gift, a gift that no one else has, what do you with this, decides on how you use it, but I have faith that you will do the right thing." As he was about to question what she was talking about, she softly placed her hand on his cheek and passionately kissed him. As her face back away from his, Antonio was enveloped in light._

 _Antonio's Bedroom_

Antonio, slowly opened his eyes, as he started surveying his environment, he slowly sat up, only to see that he was in his bed, as he layed back down, and stretched his arms and laid them out to his sides. he then suddenly felt both of his hands fall on something smooth and soft.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" he suddenly softly grabbed those soft object only to see tossing and turning in his bed sheets. He was almost too afraid to check what was underneath them. As he slowly lifted up the sheets, he found that Kaho and Musubi were wearing some of his shirts all the way unbuttoned, no bra, and just their underwear. He was more shocked than surprised, he then saw Kaho toss and turn softly, as he looked over he had seen Musubi had wrapped her arms around him and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Huh, Antonio-sama, you're awake now?" He then patted Musubi on the head, apologizing for waking her up. "No, it's alright, I hope you don't mind that we borrowed your clothes to sleep in." Antonio's eyes could help to start to wander up and down and tired Musubi, his face turned tomato red when he had noticed that part of the shirt she had on revealed her breasts. "Hmm? Antonio-sama, are you ok your face is red?" He assured her that he was just fine. Before he could continue, she had closed the distance between them, giving him a slow and passionate kiss. As that happen, the room was illuminated in a pink light. After it died down, Musubi fell asleep, Antonio looked over at her. she muttered "Antonio...sama." She smiled as she finally went to sleep, and Antonio followed right after.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _The Next Day_

 **KNOCK….KNOCK...KNOCK**

A loud banging sound waked Antonio out of his sleep, he checked his phone to see what time it was, unfortunately it was 8:00A:M on a Saturday Morning. He was careful to not wake up his Sekirei up. As the loud banging continued, he rushed to put on his shirt and went to open the door, only to be greeted with a look of anger from his landlord. ' _Uh-oh'_ was all he could think.

"I happen to see a whole bunch of weird lights coming from your room, you know it would be a violation of your lease if you were to bring a woman into your home." off all the things he could've asked, Antonio made up an excuse for the bright light show display, but about the women, sleeping his is room right now, well that was a different story. As Antonio hoped the two will stay in the bed, he thought wrong. The landlord took and peek inside is apartment only to be stunned when he say a woman, only in a button down shirt, wiping sand anyway from her eyes.

"Is everything alright Kanzaki-san is everything alright? I heard a loud banging sound wanted to make sure everything was ok." When Antonio went to look at her the only thing in his mind was ' _Holy shit_ ' She gave him a confused look while he was sweat dropping, he slowly turned to see his landlord poped a vein on his forehead. Before he could explain things to his landlord.

"I WANT YOU OUT BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK!" he then slowly waddled down the stairs, leaving Antonio hanging his head down in defeat, as he stepped inside his apartment, closed and locked the door, Kaho walked up to him, feeling as If she was the reason why he was going to get kicked out.

"Hey,It's ok Kaho-chan, I've been meaning to leave this place anyways, I don't want you to think you were the reason for this ok?" He bent her head down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She gasped a bit as a blush rose up from her face. While he was comforting her, he felt like he had to tell someone of the revelation that had just occurred, he felt that his cousin Yukari could keep it secret, even for a little while. He asked Kaho to retrieve his phone for him that was located on the bedroom dresser, she happily agreed. Once she came back and handed him his phone, he made the call to his cousin.

" **Hey Tonio-Niisan, what's up?**

" **Hey Yukari, I Kind of have something real important to tell you, I'm moving out of my apartment."**

" **WHAT WHY?!"**

" **Calm down, I just decided that I had enough of the landlord's constant early morning checkups, anyways can you promise me that you won't tell your mom about this yet?"**

" **Sure Oniichan, but where will you go?"**

" **Eh I bet I can find a nice little place before next week is over, I'll text you an address if i managed to find a place, thanks Yukari-chan."**

" **No problem, but keep me up to date."**

As the conversation ended, he sighed heavily and hit the end button on his Iphone, as he looked up he spotted Musubi and Kaho giving him a concerning look. He walked up to them both and patted them both on their heads. "Hey you two don't worry about anything we can find a new place before next week is over in no time at all!" His reassuring smile as he patted their head, not only made his Sekirei smile, but it deepened their trust in him.

After a breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruits, milk, and orange juice. A simple breakfast, but it made Antonio's Sekirei happy that their Ashikabi cooked and prepared food for them both. While waiting for the food to digest, Antonio got up, put on some clothes, and when he came into the main living room area, he had seen Musubi putting on her Fingerless boxing gloves, and Kaho placing her naginata on her back, they both finalized placing their equipment on, tightening up their boots, and helped each other tie their bows in their head. Shortly after that, the trio headed out the door, going from place to place, trying to find a new place to call home

 _After A Couple Hours Of Searching_

"Ugh that was brutal, I can't believe we were turned down again, I thought for sure we had something." Said a disappointed Antonio as they sat down on a bench in front of a loan agency they had visited. He figured if he had taken out a loan for a new place he could work it off, but no such luck.

"Don't be upset Kanzaki-san, you tried your hardest, but I know that some place should be able to help at the very least." As Kaho on his left side scooted closer to him Musubi on his right decided to do the same as her.

"She's right! You are trying your very best! As long as you give it your all, that's all that matters!" Musubi's cheerful personality, along with Kaho's, made Antonio crack a smile, knowing that his Sekirei were trying to cheer him up after the constant 'no's' he's been told. He stood up, took a couple steps forward, turned and faced his Sekirei.

"You know, you girl's are right, I can't just sit here and mope around, there's still plenty of time in the day to search around." His Sekirei gave him their signature warm smile to their Ashikabi. As they stood up and and followed him as they walked behind him, continuing help his search for a new place to live.

 _30 Minutes Later_

As Antonio and company was walking down a street, they were surveying the surrounding area, it was a really nice neighborhood, wasn't crowded at all, was just a couple of homes sitting next to each other. A certain place in particular caught Musubi's attention, so much in fact, she stopped to look at it, letting Kaho and her Ashikabi walk ahead of her. Kaho noticed Musubi wasn't walking with them, she had walked back to her, then noticed what she was looking at.

"Huh? girls?" he noticed that Kaho and Musubi wasn't walking with him. he turned around to see them staring at something. He walked over to them to see what they were looking at, as he diverted his attention to a sign next to a door, It was a building with the sign, _Maison Izumo_ on it. Underneath it was a ' _Looking For New Tenants'_ Antonio walked up to get a better look at the sign. Underneath the _Maison Izumo_ signwas another one that said ' _Room for rent, for $406.03 a month, includes: Shared Bath and Toilet, One room with Tatami flooring, Two meals a day is included.'_ Antonio looked at the sign and studied it carefully. "Girls?" His Sekirei walked up behind him. "I feel like we should give this a try, what do you think?" As Musubi and Kaho, shook their heads in agreement, Antonio then decided to knock on the door three times. During the wait for someone to open the door,, Antonio sighed nervously, Musubi both placed their hand on he shoulder to comfort him. After a couple a minutes the door opened to reveal a woman with light purple hair, with a white and purple kimono on. her violet eyes are what captivated his attention the most.

"Hello sir, how may I be of assistance?" The young woman properly asked

" ..oh right, i seen that you had a room for rent...a..and well I.. I was wondering if it's still available?" Trying not to make a complete idiot of himself, he turn to look at his Sekirei who gave him a thumbs up while all he could just do was sweatdrop. He had noticed that the young woman had taken the sign down.

"Oh yes! it is still a available, by the way my name is Miya Asama, please come inside and we can discuss things further." she said as she had given him a greeting bow. Antonio introduced himself, Musubi, and Kaho, to the kind lady who had invited them into her humble abode. They were then escorted, after taking their shoes and boots off to the main lobby area where a long rectangular table was laid in the middle of the floor and a flat screen TV resided on the wall. Antonio and party had sat down, waiting for her return. After about 5 minutes or so, she came back with some paperwork and just asked general questions.

"Do you have a way to pay for the rent on time?" He nodded yes as he sat out $500 on the table in front of him. "Oh my, do you always carry a large amount of money on you?" she jokingly teased.

"Well, the thing is, I..well.. we were kicked out of my old apartment complex, more like i wanted to leave, due to the landlords constant, unnecessary 'check-ins', so we've been out searching for sometime now." As Antonio explained the situation as best as he could. Miya had looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad that you decided to stop by here." She began to speak. "My husband, Takehito, never turned away someone who needed a place to stay, so neither shall I turn away someone who's been trying his best to find himself a place for him and his 'friends'." Antonio had a look of hope in his eyes.

"So..does that mean?" Miya shook her head. ' _Oh thank goodness_. _'_ Before he knew it Musubi wrapped her arms around his neck, while Kaho took the chance to slid her arms around his, looking at their Ashikabi with proudness on their faces.

"Oh wow Antonio-sama, you finally found us a new place to live! Musubi knew you could do it." Kaho nodded to what Musubi said, they were absolutely proud of their Ashikabi, not only because he found a new place to call theirs, but because he never gave up, even if the odds were stacking up against him.

After celebratory hugs and warm smiles from both his Sekirei, he notified Miya that, it would take at least until next Tuesday, before he was able to move his stuff from his old apartment to here. She nodded as she proceeded to ask his signature saying that he claims to pay the rent on time. Then after all that was settled, the trio headed for the door, equipped their shoes, and boots back on, said their farewells to the extremely nice landlady, and headed back to his old apartment to get a head start on packing. While Miya, had closed and locked the front door, she had turned to see a silver haired figure in a white button down shirt, and black pants.

"You sure it was a good idea to let them stay?" As the question was asked, Myia just smiled and turned her head to the figure. "You know my policy better than anyone, I never turn away anyone." As she said this a Visage of a demon mask appeared behind her. After a few seconds, the mask faded away. "Honestly, you need to be more acceptable of people...Kagari-san." As Myia proceeded to the kitchen to whip up a meal for the current residences of the complex, Kagari just went upstairs, clenching her hand to her chest.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _On The Streets Of Shino Teto_

While Antonio and his Sekirei were walking to his apartment complex, having a sense of accomplishment under his belt he took out his Iphone, unlocked it, and then went ahead to text his cousin Yukari.

 **Hey Yukari, managed to find a nice place.**

 **Ehh?! Already, you sure don't waste anytime Niisan.**

 **Well I just don't like waiting until the last minute to get what I need to get done.**

 **I can understand that, but hey have you heard? MBI is at every exit point, leaving the city, and at every train station? I guess they are buffing up security for some reason.**

 **Hmmm no I haven't heard anything like that, but listen If you aren't busy next Tuesday, could you help me pack up my things?**

 **Sure Niisan!**

 **Great, once I get settled into my new place I'll send a address.**

After the conversation with Yukari, Antonio had put away his phone, then he asked his Sekirei if they wanted to do anything today to commemorate them being able to find a new place to live. Musubi was jumping up and down.

"Musubi would like to go to a restaurant!" Kaho and Antonio couldn't help but sweatdrop because Musubi had the appetite of an entire team of hungry football linebackers. He knew she would eventually eat her way through his savings, but he wanted his Sekirei happy. He agreed to take them out to eat, as Musubi was jumping up and down with joy, Kaho sweat dropping at the fact her friend was over excited about eat, made Antonio break out into a smile. They kept walking Antonio thought he heard something off in the distance.

 _ **RUMBLE…..RUMBLE…..RUMBLE…..**_

His Sekirei felt something happening, not to far away from their current location, a few seconds after the rumbling had subsided…

 _ **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

As the explosion happened, a shock wave was sent their way, making their clothes flow with the wind for a couple of seconds. Antonio knew that wasn't just some 'normal incident', his Sekirei looked at him, awaiting further instructions on what to do. He ran towards the sounds, and his Sekirei soon followed.

 _5 Minutes Later_

After being at the location where the explosion had occurred, they searched their surroundings, trying to see what caused the explosion. Kaho had alerted Antonio that she had seen someone laying on the ground, with ripped clothes, before Antonio had told them to go see if she was ok, a pair of familiar faces had their backs to them, but they can already tell who they were. They were the twin Sekirei that had tried to attack Musubi and Kaho.

"You know if we eliminate you from the game now, we would have a better chance of winning the _Sekirei Plan_ , I mean you are a scrapped number, you can't be winged anyhow." Said Hikari, as she motioned her fingers, electricity started to flare, her sister started to do the same.

"Don't take this the wrong way,we just want a better chance at winning." said the much more calmer of the two. Antonio had seen the lady on the ground looked like she had seen better days, covered in bruises, cuts, and had holes in her clothes. He couldn't help but feel angry at the two, knowing it was an unfair advantage, being that it was a two-on-one fight. So he began walking forward. He remembered what the figure in his dream told him ' _Teach all the little birds, the meaning of love._ ' He couldn't stand looking at what he was seeing.

"You know I'm totally not against the way you girls do things." As he spoke the twins turned around and recognized him as the one who escaped with Number #87 and Number #88. They got into their stance and electricity started to flow in their fists. "Your playstyle, I don't mind, but it bothers me when you are being unfair to your opponent! Two-on-one, gives you both a unfair advantage." As he was talking the girl with brown hair noticed him and tried to summon strength to sit up but couldn't and continued resting on the ground. "If you really want to fight so badly." He motioned his hands, thus Musubi and Kaho stepped forward. "At least make it a fair one." Said Antonio with a look of anger in his eyes. "Musubi! Kaho! Defeat them, but do not eliminate them."

"Ugrh, fine!" As the twins turned to the Ashikabi.

 **[ Play Song: Kazen Kakaku Dreamer - One Ok Rock ]**

Musubi stepped in front of Antonio, demonstrating her abilities by punching the air with precise speed, and while on one leg kicking the air multiple times before jumping in the air, spinning in the air, landing on her other leg, and stuck the air.

"Sekirei Number #88, Musubi, I'm a Combat Type!" It was a thing between Sekirei that they traditionally give their name and number in no particular order. As Musubi was finished, Kaho stepped up to Musubi's left she readied her naginata, with both hands she twirled it over her head and started showing serious mastery with it before slamming it on the ground, with enough force to create a spiderweb crack where she had landed it.

"Sekirei Number #87, Kaho, Weapon Type, at your service." Giving a smirk look at the twins. They didn't take too lightly to this.

"Sekirei Number #11, Hikari" Her twin sister followed right after her. "Sekirei Number #12, Hibiki." "Element Types." The twins had seen Musubi's hair covered her eyes, and when she had raised her head, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Alright, LET'S GET STARTED!" Musubi looked at Kaho, nodded at her before she cocked her arm back and then launched herself at one of the twins. Traveling at fast speeds, Kaho ran behind her with her naginata at the ready. Hikari seen that within a matter of seconds, the combat Sekirei, was almost a couple feet away from her. She quickly flung up her right arm, creating a barrier of electricity. Musubi spun around and with tremendous force, she had thrusted her fist into the barrier, causing a chain reaction explosion. Antonio placed his arm over his eyes so dust wouldn't get caught in his eyes. He then made his way to the woman who was laying on the ground. As he went over to her, and asked if she was ok, when she had looked up at him, the first thing he noticed was that she had a _Sekirei Crest_ on her forehead.

 _After The Dust Cloud Subsided_

Musubi was standing couple feet away from Hikari, and Hibiki with her fists clenched. Hibiki was looking but didn't find the other Sekirei anywhere around, then her instincts told her to look up. Kaho was descending down, upon Hibiki, in just a spare second, Hibiki managed to dodge last second as Kaho slammed her naginata into the ground, causing a small crater to form.

As Kaho kicked her naginata back up, and grabbed it she charged at Hibiki, while Kaho was dealing out slash attacks with her naginata, she was also dodging lightning bolts that were being thrown her way, same for Musubi. For when Musubi went in for a punch, Hikari dodged it, but sent Musubi crashing into a nearby building with her electricity, creating spider-web cracks, Hikari was dashing towards Musubi, only to find that she took a couple steps forward, leaned all the back until she performed a handstand like a gymnast would, with just enough force, she pushed off the ground until she could feel her boots hit the wall of the building, she pushed off the building, before Hikari knew it, Musubi was behind her while she was facing the wall, before Hikari could react any further, Musubi had punched her in the stomach with so much force, that she created a shockwave that left Hikari's body and made a small crater on the wall of the building. When Hikari fell over in pain, she had waited for Kaho to finish her fight.

While it seemed like a standstill, Hibiki, rose up her arm to conjure up some lighting, but before she could, Kaho jumped up to where she was, and slammed the rod part of her naginata into her stomach, As soon as Hibiki coughed up some blood, that's when Kaho took that moment to kick her in her stomach, and send her flying back to the ground. When Hibiki was on the ground, she looked up and had seen that Kaho was was standing in front of her with the blade part of her naginata pointed to where her _Crest_ was. "It looks like we win."

 **[Song End]**

As Antonio walked over to his Sekirei with the injured Sekirei whose arm was over his neck limped. Musubi and Kaho gave their Ashikabi a smile as they had successfully did what their Ashikabi asked of them. He seen the Sekirei laying on the ground, he then took the time to talk to the Sekirei with brown hair.

Are you feeling any better?" hoping for a response, she nodded, she was not sure why he and his Sekirei had helped her in the first place. She thought of herself to be an outcast from the other Sekirei, so for a pair of Sekirei to help her, stunned and confused her."By the way, my Name is Antonio, These are Musubi and Kaho." As Musubi and Kaho, waved and bowed at her, she was silent for a little before she finally decided to speak.

"A..Akitsu.." " My name is Akitsu." As she spoke back to Antonio, he gave her a gentle smile, and then proceeded to ask how come her _Crest_ wasn't where it was suppose to be, like Musubi's and Kaho's.

"It..It's' because I'm a scrapped number….during my adjustment at MBI, i was under the care of an adjustor who tried to wing me early on, since the process of wasn't all the way complete, my own process wasn't completed naturally, thus it ended up with the _Crest_ on my forehead instead of the appropriate place. Ever since then, I've become unuseful, now..now i'm just a Sekirei without purpose. I'm just better left off dead." Antonio couldn't bare to hear anymore

"Stop thinking like that!" Antonio then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Everybody has a purpose in life, whether or not it's what we thought it was going to be, everybody here has a purpose." As he looked up he had seen that Kaho and Musubi had helped up Hikari and Hibiki. Thus Antonio turned his attention back Akitsu who was giving him her full undivided attention, for some odd 'reason' she could feel a flame of hope ignite within her,.

"Just give life a chance and I promise, if you make the most of It, you can find everything you want." Finishing off with a warm smile. All the Sekirei around him, was smiling. All that was going through Antonio's head was that he wanted to help Akitsu anyway possible. ' _Love' 'Love' 'Please teach all the little birds the meaning of love'_ was all that he heard in his head. Then Akitsu mouthed something but Antonio couldn't hear what she said.

"W..would you have.. me as one of your Sekirei?" As she looked at him with hope In her eye. Her chest kept growing more hotter and hotter. Antonio smiled.

"Of course, only If that's what you truly want?" as Akitsu and Antonio stood couple feet away from each other, Hikari, mentioned that she wouldn't be able to use her norito, but that didn't stop Akitsu from wanting to perform the ritual between an Ashikabi and Sekirei. "Ok, are you ready Akitsu? She nodded, so she stepped forward, closed her eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him. He remembered that he was given a ' _gift_ ' from the mysterious ' _White-Winged Figure_ '. As their lips pressed against one another's, as they slowly parted lips, everyone around the two was in shock except Musubi, because Akitsu forehead _Crest_ started to fade away and started to form in between her shoulders. She placed her hands on her chest, as she felt engulfed by spiraling flames, she then suddenly opened her arm's as Icy blue wings emerged from back, Leaving everyone around her speechless. As she intertwined her hands, closing them.

" _This is the ice of my Pledge. Shatter all misfortunes that befall my Ashikabi"_ When she had finished reciting her norito, a tear of happiness slowly rolled down her cheek. "Sekirei #7, Akitsu, Element Type." She looked at her new Ashikabi. "Now and forever." When the light had gone away, Musubi was jumping around happily.

"Oh wow Antonio-sama, this is your third Sekirei! Akitsu-san, you'll love Antonio as an Ashikabi, he's wonderful!" As Kaho sweatdrop at the fact Musubi was jumping around uncontrollably, she couldn't deny the fact that she, along with with Musubi, had a amazing Ashikabi. While the commotion between Musubi and kaho was going on, Antonio took off his button down shirt and placed it around Akitsu, because that's where most of the holes where in her clothes.

"First let's get you some new set of clothes Akitsu, ok?" She raised her arm up to inspect the holes on her kimono style outfit and nodded. As the group headed out, Antonio couldn't help but notice something off in the distance. ' _Has that limo been there before?'_ Before he could think any further, the limo drove off. Shrugging it off, the group had continued to walk before he felt a tug on his t-shirt. He turned to see Hikari pulling at it, earning her his attention.

"Well..I.. n..no...we" She tried to say what she wanted to say but couldn't form the words, that was until her sister stepped in and spoke up for them both.

"What my sister is trying to say is….that we are terribly sorry for troubling you all." As that was being said Antonio just walked up to Hibiki and placed his hand on her shoulder, her face looked up to see his.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge, we all make mistakes, but it's also up to us to make sure to right our wrongs. Don't think about it too much, I already forgave you." Hibiki and her sisters eyes widen when they learned the revelation for the Ashikabi.

"Also another thing.." Antonio was about to speak before his lips were taken by Hibiki, Antonio was shocked that someone as calm as her would do something so _bold,_ as she stood back she had light purple wings of light emerge from her back while her _Sekirei Crest_ formed between her shoulders. Hikari, then suddenly brushed by her sister and also stole Antonio's lips, causing purple wings of light to emerge. They both held each other's hands and recited their norito.

" _We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster shall hit our Ashikabi."_ "Sekirei Number#11." "Also Sekirei Number#12." "We are at your service Ashikabi, Now and Forever." As they both said that in unison, Antonio felt like he's heard the term 'Now and Forever' a lot so he smirked.

"Is that what you girls really want?" They both nodded, oddly enough, they admitted that when they had met at first, they started getting a warm feeling inside of their hearts, The twins didn't act on it because Hikari was too heated at the time to make a sound decision without having anger cloud her judgement. "Well, I hope i can be a good Ashikabi to youboth." He bowed to them, causing them to having a small blush emerge to their face. Musubi couldn't contain her happiness and gave Hikari and Hibiki and tremendous 'bear' hug. As the twins were accepting her super strength hug, Antonio couldn't help but laugh, earning him a smile from all five of his Sekirei. "Come on guys, let's go celebrate somewhere, also get Akitsu some new clothes." As they all agreed, the twins apologized to her, Akitsu told them not to worry, just like their Ashikabi, she forgave them. So then the group headed off.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Minaka's Private Office_

While Minaka had his feet rested up on his desk, he was thinking of how the GODS 'blessed' him with the _Sekirei Plan_ and thought to himself that It'll be something to be remembered for a millennia. As he leaned back in his chair…..

 _ **RANG….RANG….RANG….RANG**_

Almost falling out of his chair, Minaka settled himself before pushing an intercom button on his desk that would allow him to speak with scientists in the lower parts of MBI.

"What is going on!?, i almost fell out of my chair and ruined my new white suite.." He was told that something that the scientists couldn't explained happened and told him to advert his attention to his jumbo screen because he was feeding information on three wingings that happened back to back. "Ooooooh exciting!" He rushed over to the screen to see that an Ashikabi had successfully winged three Sekirei. A picture of Antonio came onto the screen. "Ah, now that's a familiar face!" Shortly after he had seen pictures of Hikari and Hibiki, Sekirei Number #11 and Number #12, but what really got his full attention, which usually didn't happen, was when a picture of Akitsu, the scrapped number appeared next to the twins. Minaka was silent then started grinning uncontrollably.

"PERFECT..PERFECT, PERFECT, PERFECT, PERFECT! This is just the excitement i was looking for in spicing up the _Sekirei Plan_!" As he was laughing outside in the hallway, A woman with long grayish hair leaned up against the wall, listening to everything Minaka was saying. She couldn't help but smirk and she got off the wall.

"Oh my, this will definitely be fun."

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki: #11 & #12**_

 _ **Kaho: Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi: Number #88**_

 _ **Also as questions about the main character's new "ability" he has the power to overwrite Sekirei seals and place his own, much like destroying it and replacing a new one in it's place.**_

 _ **Yume will be mentioned in next chapter, but i'm trying to figure out how to implement her into the story.**_


	3. The Flow Of Love

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The Flow Of Love

While the white limousine was driving away from the scene, a man in the far back of the vehicle, had pulled out his cellphone to make a call. After a couple of seconds the person on the other line picks up.

" **Hello, Kakizaki here."**

" **It's me, I need your Sekirei to pull up some information about a certain Ashikabi, you can do it, can't you?"** Asked the unidentified sarcastically.

" **Why yes ! Can i get an description?"**

" **Have her look up the Ashikabi that had winged the Unwingable Scrapped Number."** After a couple seconds of waiting, Higa was thinking about the battle he had seen, but mostly fixated on the Ashikabi.

" **-san, she managed to pull up his data, turns out his name is, Kanzaki Antonio, Age nineteen, lived in Japan until he was nine and a half, moved to america with his mother before coming back. A week later, managed to wing both Numbers #87 and #88 in the same day, and what you have seen, managed to wing the lightning twins and the scrapped number."** As he continued Higa was majorly in thought ' _This Kanzaki character may come to be an obstacle_ , _If this continues_ , _I guess i'll have to intervene, and use my force as Ashikabi of the East_.'As he continued in thought, the limo went to it's destination. As the limo passed two buildings, a figure in all black with silver hair, only stared at the back of the limo.

 _Shopping District_

As the group of six walked away from the shopping districts, Antonio was carrying groceries in one hand and a bag of clothes in the other. Luckily a clothes store ran a thirty percent off sale on a kimono that was similar to Akitsu's, so he bought her a couple pairs of it, Akitsu wasn't use to this kind of kindness when she was unwinged, now, every time she would receive praise or receive his gentle, warm smile, her heart would burn up with happiness. "Ok since I've got everything needed how about I cook dinner tonight?"

"Wonderful, nice and can cook? Is there anything that our Ashikabi can't do?" said Hikari placing a hand on her face, trying to hide a blush rising to her face.

"Well the only thing I can't do is.." before he could finish his phone was going off, he asked Hikari to hold the sack of groceries, until he could finish talking to whoever called. He checked his IPhone to see who had called, and it was his mom, her caller ID picture was a picture of him in his cap, gown, and tassel from when he had graduated from American high school. He tapped on the accept button

" **Hello?**

" **Is that anyway to greet your dear sweet mother?"**

" **Okasan, sorry, how are things overseas?"**

" **Actually that's the reason I had to call you, I have great news to tell you!"**

" **Which Is?"** Before Antonio could finish had got a notification from the banking app on his phone letting him know that some money was deposited in his account. His mother would often send me him to his debit card. Antonio had told his mom that he had get a notification from his bank, but she had advised him to check it to see that half of thirty-five million dollars was deposited into his account, his mother could hear him gasp over the phone.

" **SUPRISE! I won the lottery! The funniest thing actually happened, when I had left to fill my car with gas, a nice elderly lady had dropped something, I had went to let her know, she had let me have it, and told me that 'Fate' had another moment waiting for her. One thing lead to another, as I handed the nice sales clerk to check the ticket, I've been told i was the first prize winner of thirty-five million dollars."** Now Antonio's mom was easy going and was relaxed about a lot of things, but more than that, she had really cared for her son, anything he needed or wanted he got. So first thing she decided to do was immediately split half, put half into her account and sent the other half to her son living in Japan

" **Mom you didn't have to do that, you could've kept it yourself."**

" **Honestly, at least be happy about what your mother did for you."** Antonio sighed in defeat. **"Now don't go spending all that money in one place ok? I love you son."**

" **I love you too mom, and thanks, for all that you do for me, I'm really grateful to have you as my mom."** As they exchanged final words before saying goodbye. Antonio took the phone from his ear and slowly let his arms dangle, Akitsu walked up to him and asked him what was wrong. He went to slowly put the phone in his pocket and told his girls what his mother just did for him.

"Oh wow.. Just goes to show that your mother really loves you." Stated Hibiki. As the rest of them nodded in agreement to what she had said. Antonio couldn't really stop his mother once she had already set her mind to do something, he then realized that he got that strong sense of dedication to what you want to do from his mom. He then told everyone after dinner , would they help him pack up his belongings and help him move, they all agreed.

 _Moving Day_

As the day finally arrived for them to head to Miya's boarding house, as everybody gathered their belongings, they were set. They all didn't have much just clothes, toiletries, and the clothes on their backs. Musubi...was a different story she didn't want Antonio to carry anything, so as they got outside, he compiled his belonging into a huge sack, then with ease Musubi flung the sack over her back and carried it with two hands. Antonio proceeded to sweatdrop, point to the huge luggage that was lying ever so gently on her back and told her she really didn't have to, but Musubi insisted, earning another sweatdrop from her Ashikabi. With nothing else to take with him he had successfully cleaned out his apartment. He gave the keys to Kaho and asked her to return them to the landlord, As soon as she came back, they headed to the boarding home.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

When the group had turned the corner going down the street to Miya's boarding house, Antonio had seen Miya, talking to a guy in a tshirt, wearing a construction belt, with tools lodged inside. As Antonio and company walked closer to the boarding home, Miya raised her arm and waved at him, acknowledging his presence. Antonio went to ask her are they doing some construction. Miya,had let him know that she had renovated the boarding home, and also had some things added. Antonio took a step back to analyze that the house did get a bit bigger. She had told him that nothing would change from him, his rent would stay the same, just had added more rooms, increased the size of each room and added a pool area that had a self cleaning system and stayed at a nice cozy temperature all year round. He did admit that sounded nice, but the only problem was that Miya had problems working out a way to pay them.

"How much is everything all together?" When Antonio had asked that question Miya was telling him he didn't have too and she would find some way to pay for it. He just smiled at her. "Well I have to do something to help, I would feel bad if i didn't help in some form or fashion." As those words hit her, she had watched Antonio talk over with the working, sharing a laughing and waving to the man goodbye as he drove off in his white van. Antonio looked at her and said "I want to be of as much help as possible, I wouldn't want you to think of me as a burden." As he gave his signature warm smile, her eyes widened. "Hey Miya are you ok?" As Miya snapped out of her trance like state. She said she was fine and directed everyone inside to get a new look of the building. As Antonio, Miya, and his group of Sekirei entered the front door, Musubi was the only who didn't make it in, because she was stuck in the doorway due to the huge luggage caught in the doorway.

After a couple minutes of of helping Musubi enter the front door, Miya had led him to his room that he had rented out, she had stopped to ask who where the lovely young ladies following behind him. While his Sekirei faces blushed slightly, Antonio had a face or worry, Miya had a straight face but slowly, a visage of a demon mask started to form. He knew he shouldn't lie to her, but also he wasn't allowed to divulge information about the _Sekirei Plan_.

"Umm well...y..you see." Before he could finish, her demon mask visage disappeared

"I can try to figure out what you are saying Kanzaki-san, these lovely ladies of yours are your Sekirei, am I correct?" She hit a dead center bullseye. He had asked her how she had known. "well my husband, Takehito, used to be an adjustor for the Sekirei at MBI,before his passing that is.."

"I..I'm sorry to hear that Miya-san." Replied Antonio, she looked extremely young, so it never crossed his mind that she was married and became a widow, that must've been really rough for her. While they were walking and talking, they had walked to a door numbered 201.

"I had a feeling that there would be more and more guests coming so that is why i took the liberty of having the place renovated." As Antonio Slowly opened the door he found that his room size was bigger than he imagined. There was a California King bed, decent sized closet, and a Desk area. Antonio was a bit taken back. He was just happy as Musubi set his belongings down and then turned to Miya.

"Thank you for allowing me and my Sekirei to stay here, as for Akitsu, Hikari, and Hibiki, I'll pay their rent." As he bowed for thanking Miya, she couldn't help but put a curled finger to her mouth to hold back her giggle. But she couldn't help but feel something inside her start to 'change', she decided to not act on it now.

"Oh Kanzaki-san, we can work out an arrangement for your other Sekireis, the one's you have now and ones you'll plan to wing later." She teased, Hikari could feel a bit of jealousy rise up in her.

"There isn't a need to wing anymore, he already has us, we already vowed to protect him with our lives." she Hikari, but then her calm twin sister had intervened.

"But If he were to wing more Sekirei, it would increase his power, meaning he would have more of a chance to win the _Sekirei Plan_." Hikari didn't want to admit it but her sister was right. She had took the time to slid her arm into Antonio's. Earning a sheepish chuckle from him and Miya. She told him to get his things situated and she'll get his Sekirei their own rooms. Afterwards she wanted them to come down to dining room area to meet the other tenants. Closely observing this was a woman with dark purple hair, violet eyes, a purple dress that revealed her cleavage and left little to the imagination, and purple anklet. As she walked back outside she couldn't help but smirk.

 _Dining Room Area_

After Antonio and his Sekirei got their belongings settled into their rooms, Antonio, Musubi, and Kaho, were in room 201, Hikari and Hibiki were in 202 and Akitsu was in 203. Even though the rooms were big, there were only a few rooms that had a really big bed in them. (Only his and the Landlady's.) The rest had queen sized. Even though Antonio wasn't complaining at all, he was glad he managed to find this place. After a couple minutes. People started gathering around the long rectangular table and Miya-san started introducing the other people living in the boarding house.

"Well Kanzaki-san let me introduce you to the other's living here, This is Uzume." A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a pink shirt, with blue sleeves, and a yellow star with the number ten on it, jean shorts . She gave a salute to Antonio.

"Hey there! Nice to meet ya, the name is Uzume." "I didn't think anyone would want to rent the rooms here, being that the house was kind of out shape." As she finished she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Miya slowly turning her head towards her, making her demon mask appear behind her. "Haha, well I'm glad we got new housemates." Miya then went to tell Antonio that Kagari, another tenant, wouldn't be joining them because she was at work. Later after introductions, there was a knock on the door, Miya had gotten up and went to answer the door and called Antonio. As he got up and went to the hallway to the front door, he seen a familiar face.

"Ah Niisan!" Yukari ran up and gave her favorite cousin a hug. Miya had seen the look on Yukari's face when she had embraced Antonio in a hug, she had smiled, then Yukari pulled away so she could speak to him.

"Oh wow, Tonio-san, you moved to such a nice house!" Said to her cousin. "Also, I brought someone you haven't seen for ages!" As Antonio leaned over to look behind Yukari, he had seen his other cousin, Minato Sahashi, a year younger than he, as the two made eye contact with each other, the two gave each other a hug.

"Nice to see you again Niisan, how have you been, i had heard from Yukari, you are trying to get into Tokyo University?" asked Minato

"Yes! I been studying for a while to take a upcoming entrance exam, Yukari was going to text me the date of the test, so we can go and take it together." Antonio answered back. Yukari nodded but told him that she couldn't stay long because Minato and her was going to visit their mother. "Oh ok!" he was glad they didn't step inside and seen a whole group of Sekirei. As Yukari and Minato said their farewells to their cousin, They had left out the front door, then afterwards Miya closed the door. "Well I glad i got to see my Family!" Antonio said with a smile on his face, as he walked back to the dining part of the house to be back with his Sekirei. Miya couldn't help but smile at the fact he reminded her of her husband, Takehito, Afterwards Miya slowly followed behind Antonio with a little smile on her face.

 _On the Roof Of The House_

While the woman in all purple was laying down on top of the roof, watching the crystal blue sky, feeling the nice gentle breeze fly past, while drinking her sake. She was enjoying the little things life had to offer. Her moment of relaxation was short-lived when she heard a card roll by the house and stop. When she had sat up and looked to her left, she had seen a figure in a white suite and brown hair, exit a white limousine, and walk up to the front door.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _At MBI_

All throughout MBI was mad-chatter, about how an Ashikabi managed to wing the unwingable scrapped number, Number #7 Akitsu. Scientist where running every possible test to determine how he was able to perform such an incredible feat. That was all MBI was on about, if not retrieving Sekirei that have been eliminated, they were talking about that. As the woman with grayish hair made her way up to the upper levels of the MBI building. When she had reached the uppermost level of the building, she had walked to the door and opened it, she found herself in the Disciplinary Squad's Living quarters. Benistubasa, Sekirei Number #105, was fawning over the Ashikabi reigning over them, Natsuo Ichinomi, who works as a clerk for MBI's pharmaceutical department, then was approached by Minaka, to become the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. She was absolutely obsessed over him, Even though he has told her multiple times that he doesn't care about them.

Haihane, Sekirei Number #104 usually laid around reading comic books, or either playing video games, until she was given an order to stop an Ashikabi and Sekirei from trying to leave the city. She really didn't care about her Ashikabi, because she knew he was gay and tried telling Benistubasa that, but trying to get her to understand something was as hard as a rock. so she finally decided to leave it alone, there was no getting through that thick skull of hers. As their Ashikabi entered the room, Benistubasa jolted up from where she was sitting and bombarded him with questions. As for Haihane and Karasuba, they left him alone. Karasuba was still in deep thought.

' _How..how can such a lowly weak human, be able to wing..wing the scrapped number..'_ As she was in deep thought she raised her hand only to be startled by the sight of it shaking. ' _What is this?! Why is arm hand shaking? Could...could this be?_ ' No doubt Karasuba was a Sekirei who despised all humans, she has seen them nothing more than insignificant insects that need to be stepped on. But ever since the day she walked into a lab and seen a picture of Antonio and the three Sekirei he winged, she just couldn't understand why her body is reacting this way. ' _No it...it can't be, I'm already winged..s..so why does it feel that someone had set my whole body on fire!'_ She had clenched her hand into a fist, and tighten her grip on her katana. She got up and headed towards the door, Natsuo had asked where was she going, her only response was. "Natsuo, there was only two things i have told you before, Don't get in my way, Do not ask me stupid questions." As her thumb went to unsheathe her katana, Natsuo apologized, when she went to sheathe her sword, she walked out the door.

 _10 Minutes Later_

Karasuba was leaping from building from building, trying to catch sight of the warmth she felt when she had seen his picture. She was wanting to confirm if she was really reacting to him, or to see if it was all a fluke. She still couldn't believe that she was actually feeling warmth inside her heart, the feeling of it made her sick, but still. As she came to stop on top of a building far away, she had seen a white limousine, pull in front of her old Rival's house, she could sense that he was inside, so she just decided to wait, and play it out.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

 **KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK**

As there was a knock at the door, Antonio had got up to answer the door, Miya felt a very unwelcome presence and out of curiosity followed behind him. As Antonio, reached for the doorknob and then proceeded to open the door, revealing a tall, slender man, a couple years older than Antonio, wearing an all white suite with a yellow tie and blue dress shirt. He then proceeded to speak.

"Is there a Kanzaki Antonio living here?" He already knew the answer to that question, because before he arrived he had his assistants Sekirei too lookup all the information he can on Antonio.

"That's me, how can I help you?" Said Antonio with a concerned look on his face as he proceeded to start the conversation.

"Plain and simple, I want you and your Sekirei to come work for me." Higa said boldly catching the attention of Miya, who showed distrust in her face. Antonio questioned him for asking for such a request and he doesn't even know him. "Heh, It's quite easy to explain, you had the unique ability to wing a Sekirei who was thought to never have an Ashikabi, you wing multiple Sekirei at a single time, and even though the two you recently winged attacked the scrapped number, you didn't have them terminated. Which is why I want someone with that kind of power to come work for me." As Antonio pondered his words, back inside the house Akitsu and his Sekirei made their way behind Miya, by that point, Antonio had asked him what his opinion of Sekirei was.

"I see them nothing more as tools, equipment of power to use at my disposal, any time I please, they preach this nonsense about love, how can a tool of destruction learn to love when all they do is crave fighting." Higa said all that with a straight face. "Too me, they are nobodies." Antonio's hair was covering his face, while he was so angry, he balled his right hand into a fist and started shaking it.

"No." As he said silently, Higa tilted his head to the side. Antonio then looked at him. "I said no." His Sekirei looked at his back as he proceeded to speak. "For one, I do not know you, and even If i did, i wouldn't work for a soulless guy like you." Higa kept a straight face, while everyone else around heard, had a more calm expression on their face, and as Karasuba was standing far away she started to slowly place her hand on her chest and clench it, and her breathing started to become more heavy. "For two, for you to say Sekirei's are just tools of power...how dare you..they also have feelings like us, they want to love like us, yeah sure they like to fight it's in their nature. But to call them meaningless tools of destruction.. I can bet all of the money i have, to say that they are more compassionate, loving and caring, then a self-centered, pompous asshole like you!" He placed his hand on his chest. "Meeting those so called ' _Tools Of Destruction'_ was one of the greatest moments of my life! Each one of them has a wonderful personality about themselves, In the time I've got to know them, each one of them are some precious to me. And i won't allow someone to drag their name through the mud, so my answer is no, so i suggest you don't come back here again." It was at this moment that Antonio had claimed the title of Ashikabi of the North. Not because of the Sekirei he's obtained, but because of the bond they had built. Karasuba on a far away building , had the urge to sit down and clenched her chest harder, While the woman in purple, sitting on the roof observing everything that happened, had a blush that came to her face without her knowing. Antonio Remembered what the white-winged figure of ' _Fate'_ had told him and even more so remembered the ability she granted him. Higa Spoke.

"It wasn't an option, either you work for me or.." Antonio interrupted "Or what?" As Higa rose his arm and snapped his fingers two Sekirei appeared at the gate of the boarding house. They had looked like they were ready to fight if given the word. "So what will it be?" Antonio stood his ground and repeated his previous answer. "Then you leave me no choice." As Higa let his arm fall, the two Sekirei had charged at him,which made Antonio close his eyes. When he had opened them, he had saw that Musubi defended him by punching the attacking Sekirei square in the face with enough force that she bounced into the street and landed on a wall, that created a small crater. Antonio then had thought he had seen something, because for a split second he could've sworn Musubi was wearing Black and gray clothes. When the opposing Sekirei fell to the ground, her _Crest_ started to vanish. The 2nd Sekirei charged at Musubi, but was taken by when a sudden strong gust of wind pushed her back. As everyone looked up to the roof, they had seen a woman in purple, with her hands up conjuring up wind.

"Oi, Kazehana-san how long were you up there?" Miya had asked. "Long enough." As she descended down, using steps of wind to ensure and safe landing. "Look the man said he isn't interested, now I don't know if you have a hearing problem or not." She started gathering more wind. "If it's a fight you are looking for I will be more than happy to assist you." Miya had seen a look on Kazehana's face that she had not seen for ages. As Higa was assessing the situation, and called off his Sekirei, who jumped retreated back to the limousine. But before entering.

"As i have warned you, Kanzaki Antonio, Ashikabi of the North." before be fully sat in the back of the limousine. "Watch your back." as he closed the door, the limo pulled off.

Musubi then turned around and leaped towards Antonio. "Antonio-sama, did you see Musubi in action?" Antonio patted Musubi on the head.

"You were awesome back there Musubi, thanks." Musubi embraced him in a ' _Bear'_ hug, After squeezing him for a couple seconds, she released him, allowing him to catch his breath, he walked up to Kazehana and properly thanked her for her help, he bowed to her. She couldn't stop the blush rising to her face. He also turned and walked towards Miya and bowed. "Miya-san, I'm so sorry for causing you trouble, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, please forgive me." He bowed and waited for a response.

"Kanzaki-san please get up, I know it wasn't your fault. The way you expressed your feelings toward your Sekirei, well it just reminded me on how my husband was." As Antonio listened to her he further explained himself.

"I.. I do believe Sekirei are unimaginably strong, but they are not tools, they have a beating heart, and for someone to just call them tools of destruction, really gets under my skin. To treat a living object as it were just as a means to get stronger. I cannot forgive someone like that." All the Sekirei felt his feelings behind his words were nothing but the most sincerest way possible. "Guy's, I promise to never be an Ashikabi like that." Then Kaho walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"From the bottom of our hearts, I can say that we all believe that you wouldn't treat us that way." All of his Sekirei nodded in agreement to the statement she just maid. Antonio also nodded and proceeded to walk back inside. As Kazehana followed them them she was in major thought ' _Why, why,why, am I, really reacting to him, he.. he cares deeply for not only his Sekirei, but for all of us. He has a really kind and warm heart.'_ As she was in though her body heat was beginning to increase, I need to confirm this.

 _Sunset_

After Miya had made dinner for everyone with the help of Musubi, Kaho, and Akitsu, Antonio stood up and stretched before retiring to his room. a couple minutes has passed and there was a knock at his door, he got up from his desk, walked over to his door and when he opened it, Kazehana was standing before him.

"Umm Kanzaki-kun? can..can you come with me, I… I would like to talk to you, if you aren't busy." Antonio agreed as he followed her outside. She held out her hand to Antonio waiting for his. He couldn't help but blush in confusion. As he placed his hands in hers, she felt of jolt of energy as she felt his hold onto hers, just conjured up some wind that had levitated them up to the roof of the boarding house. As they both began to relax on the roof and began to look at the beautiful sunset.

"You might be wondering why I brought you here Kanzaki-san, well, first can i tell you a story you might not be interested i…" Antonio interrupted her and said that he wouldn't mind listening. As he said this, Kazehana, closed her eyes, opened them and then looked at the setting sun. " Well, where do I begin, well to let you know, I am Sekirei Number #3, The Sekirei of Wind. When I had met the one who i thought i was seriously in love with me, he ended up dumping me, sad right? Anyways, after that, I always wanted to feel the flow of love within me, I thought the one I had originally liked would give me this feeling but.." Because Antonio wasn't paying attention, Kazehana took the opportunity to roll over closer and lay on top of him. " When you had demonstrated the love you had for not only your Sekirei, but for all of us, you respect us, treat us no differently than you would treat anyone else and you don't treat us as mindless tools. I guess what I'm saying is that I want you." As Kazehana started to close the distance between them. Antonio decided to act.

Antonio put his hands on her shoulders to stop her, he knew she was in a moment of weakness, he wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of a person during a moment when they are not themselves. "Kazehana-san stop." I..I don't want to take advantage of you when you are at a weak moment." As soon as she said that, she knew he had hit home with how correct he was. "I wont say I understand how you felt because I don't, but what i don't want you to do is make a decision half-heartedly, If given the opportunity, I would love you no matter what!" When he said no matter what, she thought that her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She grabbed his hands and placed it on the left side of her chest so he could feel hot fast it was beating and feel how hot she was.

"Can you feel it Kanzaki-san? I.. I want this,more than i could possibly imagine, when i seen you stand up for your Sekirei it made me wish that I.. that I was one of yours." She grabbed his hand and held it intertwined her fingers with his. "Would you.. want me as your Sekirei." As the question was asked, Antonio had sat up and looked her deep in her eyes.

"Kazehana-san, I would be more than honored If you became my Sekirei." As he gave Kazehana his signature smile, she fell towards him, with her arms wrapped around his neck and slowly pulled him into a passionate kiss. After feeling a drop inside herself, pulling herself away from him she felt a fire surge within her, as her _Sekirei Crest_ was formed, She sprouted sakura purple wings of light from her back.

" _Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that may befall my Ashikabi_. After she had finished reciting her norito, the wing started to pick up. "Sekirei Number #3, Kazehana, Element Type, May the love flow between us my dear Ashikabi, Now and Forever." As Miya was inside talking to one of his Sekirei, she had looked at the window and could tell the wind pattern had changed, she placed a finger over her lips and giggled to herself. Then she started to look down for a quick second.

 _Inside Disciplinary Squad's Quarters_

Karasuba was skilled in hiding her emotions, so as she walked back into the room Natsuo had asked her where she had been at. "I was doing some recon, what's with the look on your face."

As soon as Natsuo turned his back to her and had pulled out her phone, he spoke. "We got a job to do tomorrow."

"Oh and what is that?" Karasuba said with a fake grin on her face. Natsuo replied

"We've been given a job to scare the Ashikabi of the North, Kanzaki Antonio" As Karasuba heard that she wanted to impale him through the heart, she can't believe she had even thought of that. It only confirmed what she had feared. She was definitely reacting to Antonio.

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki: #11 & #12**_

 _ **Kaho: Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi: Number #88**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Line between Love and Hate**_

 _ **Also thanks for giving my fan-fiction a look, expect better things to come as the story progresses further.**_


	4. The Line Between Love And Hate

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The Line Between Love And Hate

 _At MBI_

Karasuba had just received new intel that the Disciplinary Squad was assigned to pay a visit to the Ashikabi of the North. Her mind kept replaying the warm smile he gave to Musubi. She had placed her hand against her head, just image after image of Antonio kept popping In her head. As Natsuo walked to her to check on her, she could start to feel little to nothing for him now. "I..I'm fine..so when are heading out?" She had asked and Natsuo simply told her to wait until given the order. More than likely, he was going to send her by herself, she couldn't be sure, so she turned to excuse herself to her room and closed and locked the had seen she was making a face that she hadn't make at all since she knew her, so Haihane got up, had seen Benitsubasa pushing her small chest together. Haihane chuckled before going sit down on the couch.

 _At Miya's Boarding House_

After winging Kazehana, all of his Sekirei, welcomed Kazehana as Hikari got a little annoyed that she was getting a little too snugged up to her Ashikabi's arm, so she rushed to Antonio, and slid her arm through his open, available arm and cozied up to Antonio, causing Antonio to have a small blush rise to his face. As his other Sekirei tried to get in on the group hug. As Antonio, was looking around at all his Sekirei, he couldn't help but feel a lot of love...and felt a trickle of blood run down his nose, but, he has no regrets about the choices he's made. None whatsoever. When he got through enjoying himself with his Sekirei, he decided to take a nice, long bath, afterwards, he went to his room, and decided to lay down. With his hands behind head he stared at the ceiling, with a content look on his face, before finally falling letting his eyes fall shut.

 _Antonio's Subconscious_

 _'Not this place again?' Antonio had looked to his left, and then his right, only to find himself in the familiar setting of when he first found himself last time he met the Figure who gave him his ability, although he never got a real explanation about how to use it, he figured he would have to learn it himself. While In thought, Antonio found himself to be consumed in light, and transported, to a deserted, dust-filled, mountain area. As he covered his mouth and nose, and squinted his eyes to keep from dust getting in his eye. When he had turned around, he had seen, the White-Winged Figure, the one previously from his dreams. The figure slowly walked up to him, while she was doing so, Antonio gasped as he saw the White-Winged Figure start to change form, She was now wearing, and black top with white lines, brown belt, black skirt and boots. A brown belt, and a gray jacket with the Sekirei symbol on it, sat on her shoulders, gently flowing in the wind. He couldn't really make our her face because the sun was hitting his face. "You… I can tell you are special, even when back against a corner you still have the heart to push on." Your feelings stand firm in what you believe, what you feel for not only your Sekirei, but for every last one of them, I have a feeling that if they had met someone as loving as you, their fate could have been different, went down a different path, one that wouldn't be filled with hurt, hate, and despair. Antonio asked who she was, her only response was. "I'm the one who bends fate at will. We will meet again, one day." As the shadow from her face started to lift Antonio tried to figure out who she was._

 _"Wait….Musubi?"_

 _Antonio's Room_

As Antonio slowly opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, slowly trying to process what he had just seen and heard. ' _Change Fate huh?'_ He started to think on it, but before he could he noticed his arms were being weighed down. He turned his head to his left and seen Hikari, turned to his right and saw Hibiki, they were both sleeping peacefully and with a smile on their face. Antonio grinned while moving a piece of falling hair behind Hibiki ear, thus giving her a kiss on her cheek, causing a small blush to emerge to her face. He turned to Hikari, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. Hikari mumbled "Oh... , I love you." Sweetly, before going back to sleep, Antonio embraced the two as he finally went back to sleep. He didn't care that they snuck in his room. He actually loved the fact that his Sekirei wanted to spend time with him, which made him, truly happy.

 _Next Morning_

Antonio told Miya that he was going to be out for awhile so he wouldn't be eating breakfast, while she agreed, Antonio, along with Akitsu, were picked up by a taxi driver, and drove away. While Miya went back inside the house to prepare breakfast, the rest of the housemates were casually conversating, Kazehana was just feeling really good ever since the day Antonio had winged her, she would always call him my love, which caused Hikari to spark off electricity in jealously. As the two would argue about the nickname Kazehana gave Antonio, Hikari's sister sweatdropped, as the rest of the Sekirei did. They all knew Antonio loved them equally, he never loved one more than another because he knew it wouldn be unfair to them. He truly was a truly loving Ashikabi, he always puts his girls feelings first. While Miya was watching all of his Sekirei interact with each other she heard the phone ringing, she got up from the table to go answer it. After talking on the phone for awhile. She came back to the dining room area and relayed a message that was too all of them. " _All you guys, be outside,a hour and a half from now, I got a surprise for everyone, I felt like you guys truly deserved it."_ As his Sekirei were wondering what the surprise could be, everyone waited in anticipation.

 _A Hour and a Half Later_

Antonio's Sekirei, along with his housemates, Kagari, Uzume, and Matsu, who came out of hiding and introduced herself to everyone, was waiting outside, they looked onto the street and looked to the left and didn't see anything. A couple seconds later they heard honking coming from the left side. As everyone turned their heads to the left, to see a red four door Chevy Camaro with two black stripes going down the middle of the car and stopping at the hood of it, two mini vans that could hold up to eight people, and a trailer pulling something hidden inside of it, As the car rolled to a stop in front of everyone, the driver's side on the left opened up, As Antonio stepped outside and went to the passenger to open it for Akitsu. Antonio's Sekirei and housemate's ran up to him asking him where did he go. He calmly explained that he just went to get modes of transportation so it would be easier for everybody, even though Miya enjoyed the occasional walk every now and then, she did tend to get tired of walking. She did want to ask why two mini vans, but he didn't want to tell her until later tonight. When Antonio had payed for the renovation to the house, he was also curious about the empty space next to the boarding house, the man told him it was up for grabs, so Antonio made a few calls and bought that land for this specific reason. It was big enough to hold the two mini vans, his car, and as moving workers opened the back of the trailer opened, they slowly rolled out a Kawasaki ninja sports bike that was blacked out and had the lol Ninja In white lettering. That is what he would use often unless he was going somewhere with more of his Sekirei. But that wasn't the best part.

"Well this may sound kind of selfish on my part, but i wanted to see all my housemates, and Sekirei have a smile on their face." As Antonio said this, his Sekirei just looked at him with warmth in their eyes. Kazehana asked what was in that box Antonio was given , it was fairly large, but their was a reason for it. "Well as I had purchased the motorcycle, i had a guess all you were going to want to ride on it, so I had helmets customized for you all." As he opened the box and pulled out a all black helmet with a tinted visor. "Here take a look." As his Sekirei moved to look inside the box, they had seen that each helmet was inscribed with their Sekirei number, and a design that represented their abilities. "It's the least i could do." As he spoke his Sekirei looked at him. "I got to keep my girls happy." As this was said, he was met with a vicious bear hug from Musubi, then the rest of his Sekirei followed. "Ok so who wants to be the first one to ride?" As the question was asked, the girls all volunteered at once. They suddenly all looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to decide who gets to be the first one to ride. Matsu suggested that they all draw numbers. As she went inside, and then quickly came back out with small basket containing small folded up pieces of paper. She explained that whoever drew the paper with the number one on it went first. So as each of Antonio's Sekirei drew a folded piece of paper out, they stared at it contently.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

As Antonio climbed onto his bike, and placed his helmet on, but before closing his visor. "Are you ready?" as he looked back to see Kaho placing on her light red helmet, that was inscribed with the numbers eighty-seven, and had slashing designs behind the eighty-seven.

" … Yes I..Im ready." Antonio could tell she was really nervous, while she had her hands wrapped around her waist, her naginata on her back, Antonio placed his hands on her, she jolted a bit, he turned his head to face her.

"Kaho-san, I promise you'll be ok, alright?" He gave his signature warm smile before closing his visor and turning on the motorcycle. Kaho felt truly relaxed whenever she was with Antonio, so with that, she tightened her grip around her waist and layed her head against his back before closing her visor. As that was done Antonio pulled off. While zooming down an empty street, Antonio could feel Kaho holding on to him tighter. When they came to a red light. Antonio to the chance to place his right hand on her's. She slowly started to intertwine her left hand with his right. The light had changed to green, and Antonio kept driving. Kaho then snuggled her head as she enjoyed the drive.

 _Sunset_ _On Shino Teto_

While driving, they had stopped a couple times, to eat and enjoy the scenery, Kaho was still getting used to riding on a motorcycle, but she felt like it was an easier experience since Antonio was calming her, so she was happy. When he was driving he thought he had hear something in his head. ' _Please..please help_ ' Antonio had slowed his motorcycle to a complete stop. he then surveyed his surroundings, he then heard what seemed to be arguing. He then started his motorcycle and headed towards the sound he and Kaho heard. They were behind the Shino Teto hospital, as Antonio looked for what was the cause for what he heard in his head. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry.." Antonio then jerked his head towards the very end of the parking lot, only to see and a guy in a dark green hoodie, talking to a girl with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wore a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as long black gloves.

"Shut it, you piece of crap!" As the guy had slapped the girl, she fell to the ground and was started to get kicked. "Why can't you be as strong like other Sekirei, you just wield a giant hammer, it must only be for show, you piece of shit." As the girl was continually get bombarded with kicks. ' _Please...Please..someone help me._ ' As Kaho couldn't contain her anger at the sight of the Ashikabi abusing his Sekirei, she had seen Antonio had took off his helmet, ran up to the guy, yanked her away from the girl, and pushed him away from the guy. "Hey back off, this doesn't concern you!" Antonio took off his helmet and tossed it to Kaho.

"Actually it does, I heard someone calling for help." As the girl eyes widened, he continued to speak. "You, an Ashikabi, doing something like this, I can tell that even though she gets treated like this, she will still do anything for you because she felt that you ignited her flame, the flow of love was starting to pass within her. Each Sekirei is different." When he said that Kaho came up behind him after parking his bike. "Each with their own set personality, strength and weaknesses. but you, You're a guy who only looks at her as a tool of power." You aren't a Ashikabi, You're a lowlife piece of shit!" Antonio's words had hit the guy hard, as he dug in his pockets and took out a knife.

"You shut your face!" As the guy lunged towards him, in his head he could hear ' _Please be careful'_ As Antonio managed to dodge he thrust attack, but still being cut on his left arm, he took the time to cock his fist back and let it fly towards the guy's jaw. As the attacker laid there holding his face, Kaho rushed to Antonio to see if he was ok, he nodded but took the time to walk over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" the girl looks at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes, he didn't mean any ill intent, so she proceeded to speak.

"Why..why did you help me?" asked the shocked, confused, and appalled girl.

"Why? Because you were calling out for help, or at least I think it was you." when he had said this she couldn't believe that he had actually heard her call for help. As Antonio scratched his head as he let out a grin. " But seriously, you don't need, nor deserve someone like that." He continued, as she was watching him speak, she could feel that his words were sincere and honest. "Well, anyways my name is Antonio, Kanzaki Antonio, and this Sekirei over here is Kaho." As Kaho bowed greeting the girl, she stood up to reply back.

"M..my name is Yashima, Sekirei Number #84." she bowed back to Kaho. As Yashima saw how easily he conversated with Kaho, making her smile, something her Ashikabi never did. She started to feel the heat inside her slowly rise. "Ummm I.. i want to thank you deeply Kanzaki-san. I.. I wish i would've met an Ashikabi, who loves and treats his Sekirei right, like you. I wish i could get away from him...but sadly I can't" As she slowly start to turn away.

"Then why don't you come with us?" Yashima could feel her body swell up extremely fast with heat. She turned back around to face him. "You said you want to get away from him then why not come back with us, you would be very much welcomed." Said Antonio as he tilted his head a bit and smiled. He reached out his hand to her, Hesitant at first, she slowly placed her hands in his. As the abusive Ashikabi arose, to see that his Sekirei in the hands of another man, he started to panic.

"H..Hey Yashima, I'm sorry, It won't ever happen again, I swear! You know you can't be winged because I'm your Ashikabi." She ignored him because she to focused on Antonio, leaving him stunned because she never used to do that.

"Y..you wouldn't mind having a useless Sekirei like me?" Asked Yashima looking downwards. Antonio frowned a bit.

"Seriously you have to stop putting yourself down like that Yashima-san, you were just stuck with a Ashikabi who never sees the positive, too me, you are not a useless Sekirei, none of the Sekirei are useless. The line between love and hate had been crossed the moment he decided to lay his hands on you, not only is he not a man, but not a very good Ashikabi either. I can tell you are very strong and courageous, so to put it simply, I wouldn't mind if you became my Sekirei." She looked back up at him, with a sparkle in her eyes. " Only if you want to become my Sekirei." She replied to him by taking his lips. Her Ashikabi was shocked to she was glowing. Yashima's old _Sekirei Crest_ slowly fade away, along with any feelings left for him. Now in it's place a new _Sekirei Crest_ was placed in between her shoulders as baby blue, diamond patterned wings emerged from her back. She stepped back to recite her norito

' _The Hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi.'_ As she finished reciting it. "Sekirei Number #84, Weapon User." She embraced her new Ashikabi in a hug, with tears of happiness falling down her cheek. "Now and Forever." As Antonio smiled and gently petted her head, Kaho gave her Ashikabi a warm smile as he saved a Sekirei from an abusive Ashikabi, even though she herself didn't know her Ashikabi had the ability to wing Sekirei who already had an Ashikabi. Her old Ashikabi couldn't believed what he had just witnessed, he had seen his own Sekirei get Re-Winged infront of his very own eyes. Having felt defeated he pulled his hood over his head and walked away from the group. As Yashima looked up at Antonio, he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I don't like it when my Sekirei cry, trust me, everything is going to get better." When Antonio gave her a warm smile, she just felt at ease in his arms. At a far away building, observing the whole ordeal, Karasuba's breathing became labored and felt like at any point she was going to melt away. So she decided to leap from building to confront him, finally.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Back At MBI_

Karasuba was contemplating about if she could really go through with 'Scaring' The Ashikabi of the North, Usually she would've already been done and back by now, but this was a different story. After a couple minutes, her breathing became normal, as she looked at the palm of her right hand, she started to imagine Natsuo in it, since she never really cared for him, she instantly formed a fist with her right hand. She had now looked at her left hand palm, and seeing Antonio's face, and his smile, her left hand started to shake,she tried to force her hand to form a fist but couldn't, she felt totally defeated, she never thought a lowly, human insect could make her react in such a way, especially since she is already winged. She then had opened her door, only to find Natsuo who almost stumbled into her.

"Karasuba, are you feeling alright, you aren't sick or anything are you?" she brushed him off, grabbed her katana, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Asked Natsuo. Karasuba didn't turn her back, she had stood in the doorway, hearing Haihane and Benitsubasa come out of their rooms. All she said was that she was going out, and proceeded to leave without furthering her explanation on why.

 _Outside MBI_

As Karasuba wondered outside of the tall MBI building, she had her head lowered as she walked, she kept thinking about the moment at Miya's boarding house, when Antonio had said about all Sekirei, ' _They aren't just tools of Destruction, they have a heart like us, that want to love!'_ She kept replaying that over and over. As the sun had set, she leaped to the roof of a nearby building and looked at the sky. "Am..I really not just a tool of destruction?" Karasuba had thought, even though she had never passed the opportunity to kill, she realized that she killed at the order of Natsuo, Minaka, the whole MBI organization. As she started to hop over to another building, something inside of her went off. She had looked in a different direction as she felt something familiar. She headed towards the direction she felt before. Leaping from building to building, Karasuba was getting closer and closer to the cause of her heart beat to slowly increase by the second. As she stopped she had came to see that a situation was occurring, and was starting to escalate. She wanted to see how it would play out, only to find out that in the parking lot of Shino Teto Hospital an Ashikabi is abusing his Sekirei, Karasuba didn't really care for that, but what happened next made her pay attentively. A figure had walked up and removed his motorcycle helmet, and tossed it to his Sekirei. It was the guy she was suppose to 'Scare', Antonio, Ashikabi of the East.

After her watching the whole ordeal happen, the abused Sekirei reached her hand out to his that was already extended. What really confused her was that when they had kissed,her _Sekirei Crest_ from her abusive Ashikabi had disappeared, Only to be replaced with a new _Crest_ from the Ashikabi of the East. As Karasuba watched the Sekirei Ritual occur, she couldn't take it anymore and started to make her way towards Antonio. Finally.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Parking Lot Of Shino Teto Hospital_

Yashima was smiling with content on her face, clinging to her new Ashikabi's left arm. Antonio didn't want to disturb her, because she finally looked like she had some peace to herself. Antonio told Kaho to go back to the Inn as quickly as possible and tell everyone what had happened. Kaho nodded and before she left, Antonio, had held her hand, making Kaho turn around, but before she could turn fully around, Antonio had given her a Kiss, causing her wings of light to emerge. Kaho face turned tomato red at her Ashikabi's boldness. Its not that she didn't like it, she just wished that she would've known ahead of time. With embarrassment written all over her face, she had hurried back to the Inn to notify everyone of what happened.

"Yashima-san, ready to go?" As she nodded in agreement, they slowly made their way to Antonio's motorcycle, before they reached it halfway, suddenly a mysterious figure appeared in front of Yashima, taking the sheathed katana and ramming it into her stomach with so much force , a small shockwave was sent out her back, knocking her out, as Antonio tried to reach her, he was backed into a wall, felt his right arm being forcefully lifted up. He was met face to face with the gray headed figure, named Karasuba.

"Why.. why did you knock out Yashima!" As Antonio asked Karasuba, she simply pushed some falling hair behind her ear.

"Because I didn't want her getting in my way." She replied, earning a confused look from Antonio. As Karasuba's looked at the body of a knocked out Yashima, her eyes slowly panned over to Antonio, but before she began to speak she could feel her body temperature get hotter and hotter. Her grip on Antonio's wrist got tighter. "Why..Why is a despicable, Insignificant, worthless human making me feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest!" Antonio stared in Karasuba's eye's while she spoke. He can tell, she had a lot of pent up anger, not just towards him, but it seems like towards all humans. "They...They are responsible for the disappearance of the only one i have ever came to know as a friend. Responsible for hunting down my kind and dissecting them to use in their experiments, their greed, everything about human's spells nothing but trouble!" Antonio could see the hurt in her eyes, in her voice, he had absolutely no Idea about the things she had to go through. "What's worse is that, I have an Ashikabi, that could care less about Sekirei at all." Antonio tried wiggling his wrist, gaining her attention as it had seemed she had let her mind wander a little bit.

"I...I agree with you." Karasuba wasn't expecting for him to say that. "Humans, all across time, have been known as ruthless, greedy, willing to take down others to get ahead. But.. but there has also been many good deeds done by, humans." Karasuba's grip on his wrist started to loosen up. "I know don't condone their behavior, and you aren't going to accept what I'm about to say either but, I.. I am sorry for anything I have done that has offended you any. And on behalf of all humans, I would like to apologize, apologize for if i did anything to offend you in anyway. I know I can't pardon what humans have done to you." Karasuba felt her body get hot, second by second as he continued to speak. "But, If possible i would like to do something about the anger inside of you. I know it may sound selfish of me to even think of such a thing, considering I never knew what you had to go through but…" Karasuba was breathing was starting to become labored. " I don't want you to go through what you are going through alone! Not anymore." By that time she had let his wrist go, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"D..Do you seriously.. expect me to believe that lie." Replied Karasuba

"I have no reason to lie to you or even want to lie to you. I seriously want to help you in anyway, shape or form possible, I swear it on my name." When he said that, Karasuba closed the distance in between them.

"Then, let me.. be your's" As they had kissed, Karasuba's wellspring of heat started to overflow and take over her body. She could feel Natsuo's _Crest_ start to fade, along with any lingering tolerance of him, Instead she could feel her new _Sekirei Crest_ form, from it, she could feel all the feelings she had never felt before, love, happiness, she thought someone like her could never experience something as joyous as this. As the kiss ended, grayish wings of light appeared on her back.

' _This is the Pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!'_ As she finished reciting her norito, she gave off a smirk. "Now and forever, let's watch the world burn together, my Ashikabi." As Antonio sweatdropped a bit, a figure off in the distance, a figure off in the distanced emerged from the shadows,with long hair, wearing long white gloves, a top that shows her cleavage and a skirt. She started smirking before allowing herself to fade back into the shadows.

 _At MBI_

 _ **BLARE….BLARE….BLARE….BLARE…..BLARE…..**_

As Minaka was called himself down to the lab, which rarely happens unless something earth shattering occurred, he maneuvered through the scientist who was work as was brought into a meeting room. A group of head scientist was all gathered round, which begged Minaka to ask what was going on. "What's the reasoning for calling me down, here i was enjoying such beautiful outside my windo.." he was interrupted by what he saw on the screen a picture of an Ashikabi and two Sekirei were winged. He wasn't as shocked to see number #84 winged, but what stunned every single person in that room was that, the Ashikabi of the North, Kanzaki Antonio, had winged the Black Sekirei, Number #4. Murmuring was heard all across the meeting room while Minaka was getting ready to jump out of his seat with excitement. "YES!" all the scientist were startled by his sudden outburst. "This is exactly what the _Sekirei Plan_ needed, someone to throw a monkey wrench in it and change the very course of it!" "But first thing is first." Minaka pulled out his cellphone to make a few calls to some very important people.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As the sound of Antonio's Kawasaki Ninja could be heard outside, the door was opened to great him after he had properly parked his bike. As he turned the corner to the complex, Kaho had walked outside to check and see if he was alright, she suddenly saw Musubi fly from behind her and tackled Antonio, burying her head in his chest while he was laid out on the floor. Musubi helped him back and asked was he ok. Kaho had told everyone about what happened, just as he asked.

"Oh by the way, everyone this is Yashima, _come on, don't be shy._ " Yashima slowly appeared from behind Antono and gave everyone a greeting bow. Musubi had tilted her head and had to embrace her in bear hug. While everyone was laughing, footsteps could be heard from where Antonio had parked his bike. As Musubi, Kaho, and the rest of the house turned to the entrance gate, the laughter had stopped as soon as Karasuba, suddenly walked onto the complex.

"Ah, Karasuba-sama!" Kaho and Musubi ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Wait a minute, you were winged by Antonio-sama weren't you?" Everyone was shocked that Antonio had managed to wing the Black Sekirei, they didn't have a Issue with it, Matsu and Kazehana was on the first generation disciplinary squad together. Even though the rest of his Sekirei were shocked, they slowly came to accept it.

"Well what can I say, I guess I love a man of action." saying that with her signature closed eyed grin. Since Antonio was happy to see all of his Sekirei and housemates chatting, he took this time to gather all of their attention.

"Hey Miya-san, remember when I had told you I had another surprise?" She nodded as all the Sekirei and his housemates looked at him. " I've managed to make a few phone calls, and wanted to let you all know that i managed to get us the whole beach for ourselves." His Sekirei looked at him with rising blushes on their faces except for Karasuba who tried so hard at holding it in. So tomorrow morning. I want to take you all to the mall so you can buy new swimsuits, so we can hit the beach." All of his Sekirei started to squeal with excitement except Akitsu, and Karasuba again who tried hard to contain the blush from taking over her face. "But for now let's get some sleep." "We got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki: #11 & #12**_

 _ **Yashima: Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho: Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi: Number #88**_

 **Next Chapter: Family Ties**


	5. Family Ties

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Family Ties

The following Morning, Antonio had awoken to find Akitsu, cuddled up to him. Almost every other morning, he would find different Sekirei of his that has snuck out of their room, and found their way into his bed. He rarely sees a look of content on Akitsu since she rarely shows any facial emotion. He smiled and kissed her forehead. In reaction, she had blushed and buried her head deeper into his chest. Antonio couldn't help but smile at her while she was sleeping so peacefully.

 _Dining Room Area After Breakfast_

After Antonio had a delicious breakfast, thanks to Miya, along with the help of Musubi and Kaho. Antonio had figured he would take his Camaro out for a drive, since he had already gave his sports bikes a ride already. "Hm, what are you girls up to?" Antonio had seen that they were all seated close together with an object sitting in between them all. Matsu had explained to him that since only three people can ride with him in his car (because of the back middle seat, it could hold a maximum of three people in the back) they decided to play a game called X's and O's. The rules were simply, three O's would be placed in a small box, and the rest will be X's, after the box is shaken for ten seconds, it's placed down, and passed around until everyone drew a slip of a folded piece of paper. There was also a special rule since the lightning twins don't go anywhere, without each other, if one twin received a O, the other would join. Antonio thought it sounded like fun. The only thing was that, Miya and Kagari, wouldn't be able to make it. Kagari, had work, and Miya couldn't make it because it was the monthly anniversary of her husband's death. Antonio was upset that they wouldn't be able to make it be he understood. While they were setting up the game, Antonio's Iphone was going off, he saw that it was Yukari and decided to go outside and answer it. Since he was already outside, he took the opportunity to get into his Camaro and pull it out front on the Inn.

" **Well, I was about to go to the mall with a couple housemates of mine, why what's going on?"**

" **Really? I was planning on going there myself, to buy my friend, and myself some new threads, we can meet up at the mall, besides i need to talk to you about something that happened not to long ago"** Antonio had sweatdropped at the the thought she had really just used the term 'threads'

" **Sure Yukari. I will see you there."** As Antonio hung up his Iphone, he connected it to his charger that was also connected to a cigarette lighter. Antonio had looked outside his car window to see that Karasuba, Yashima, and Musubi were heading to his car and the rest to a mini van. He took the time to roll down his window to see Uzume was behind the wheel of the mini van and told her to follow him. As he heard the sound of doors opening, and closing from his car, he looked to his left to see Karasuba was sitting in the passenger seat, Yashima and Musubi occupied the back seats. "So I take it you lovely girls had fun?" As Musubi and Yashima, nodded to what he asked, he could see their reactions on the rear view mirror, then he looked over to Karasuba, who had turned to look at him and started blushing without even knowing it, she quickly turned away in embarrassment. Antonio laughed to himself as he turned his car on, played his favorite song which was _Cynthia No Hikari_ by Eir Aoi. As the music was playing Karasuba added that she likes his taste In music. He started teasing her by revving up his Camaro's engine. He drive away from the house with Uzume following behind him, since the city street rarely had any cars on it. he decided to cut loose and see what new car could do as he stepped on the gas pedal.

 _Parking Lot Infront Of Teto Grand Mall_

When Antonio and his Sekirei had managed to make it to the mall, they broke up into groups. He gave them the task of picking out whatever swimsuits they wanted, since they all had registered MBI cards that Sekirei were given, they can charge anything they want on it. Kazehana had teased that she was going to pick out something really cute to show off for her love. Hikari annoyed, said she was going to find something that was totally going to snatch his attention from her. Thus they decided to go from store to store looking for swimsuits. Antonio couldn't help but sigh heavily, If they were anything like his cousin Yukari, they could take forever, but still they were lucky that the mall opened at eight, so they could manage to pick out something they like, get proper beach equipment and still be able to make it to the beach he had rented out for the day by ten. As Antonio was thinking what kind of swimsuits they would wear, he started having happy thoughts, then suddenly shook his head and placed his hands on his cheeks. snapping him out of his perverted thought.

A couple minutes later after Antonio's Sekirei left to find swimsuits, Yukari, wearing a white-collared shirt with wrist accessories, blue, jeans and black tom shoes, with a purse hanging over her shoulder had walked up to him happily. As the two conversated, Yukari's usual cheerful demeanor started to fade.

"Hey Oniichan, about what I had to tell you." Yukari had stopped a bit before a young boy, younger than Antonio and seemed to be a bit younger than Yukari, with silver hair and eyes appeared from behind her. Antonio got suspicious and made a grin.

"Who is this, your boyfriend, Yu-ka-ri san~?" as he said in a sing-song voice. Yukari's face slowing turned red at the fact her cousin was teasing her. Then she proceeded to speak but before she could the boy introduced himself.

"He..hello sir, my name is Shiina." As the boy bowed in respect to him he continued to speak. "You..you wouldn't happen to be an Ashikabi would you?" Yukari gasped at the revelation and started to look at Antonio for a answer. Antonio wanted to know how he thought he was an Ashikabi. As Shiina turned his back to him and asked Yukari to pull bit of his shirt down, he had shown Antonio bit of his _Sekirei Crest_. He sighed and told him and Yukari that he was an Ashikabi himself.

' _I can't believe Yukari, became an Ashikabi, oh my lord..'_ "Too be honest." As Antonio spoke, Yukari and Shiina looked at him. "I'm surprised that this perverted mastermind over here hasn't tried to corrupt you yet Shiina." As he said that something inside of Yukari went off and she slowly made her way to Shiina with her hands out, wiggling her fingers. Earning a sweatdrop from him and her Sekirei.

"Don't worry about that Oniisan." ' _I'll get to that later'_ earning a sheepish chuckle from Shiina. "By the way Oniisan, when I had met Shiina, he was being chased by these two girls, I didn't really know what was going on, but they kept going on saying that they were going to bring him to a Mikogami person or whatever, I guess I wasn't really thinking and I just grabbed his hands and ran with him." Antonio was proud that Yukari had saved Shiina, but upset at the fact that she had put herself at risk of being hurt. "That wasn't the only time though, we were being chased again one day..so.. I kinda had to disguise him, by letting him wear my clothes." Antonio's face turned into one of disappointment, why? Because when Yukari had said that, she placed her hands on her cheeks and was blushing profoundly. His real issue was trying attack his cousin, and her Sekirei. He placed a hand on her shoulders and spoke.

"Hey, don't you worry bout a thing Yukari-chan, you have your Shiina with you, and I can tell by the _Crest_ he has, he is willing to do anything in his power to protect you. I will do everything in my power to protect you too. Besides we are family after all, we have to look out for each other." As he said it with a grin on his face, Shiina had placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "Speaking of which, me and my Sekirei are heading to the beach, you guys want to come?" Yukari and Shiina agreed as Yukari took Shiina to get something for them both, but not before Antonio told her to look for a girl in brown hair with a side ponytail named 'Uzume.'

 _An Hour Later_

It had hit nine o'clock, and that's when the mall was starting to fill up with people, while Antonio was fiddling around on his IPhone he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he seen his group of Sekirei had finished their shopping, along with his housemates, as he started to speak, he had to stop because he had seen that Yukari had a perverted face on her as she snuck up behind Musubi, and had fondled her thoroughly. Earning her a sweatdrop from everyone, Antonio took the time to introduce his Sekirei, and housemates to his cousin and her Sekirei. While Antonio was chuckling sheepishly, he had received a text...from Minaka. As he slowly read the text slowly, he had walked up to Karasuba when everyone was conversing with Yukari.

" Karasuba we need to go, I just got a text from Minaka saying we need to be in his office." She could probably already tell what it was for, since she had originally belong to Natsuo, and then Antonio came along and destroyed Natsuo's _Crest,_ then replaced it with his own, threw MBI and the three major Ashikabi in an uproar. She agreed as she started heading to the exit. Yukari asked where they were going. "Oh I just got a text from Obasan, saying she needed my help with something, Karasuba said she wanted to accompany me while I go. I promise it won't be long, you guys keep shopping for you need for the beach, and I'll call Uzume when we are heading to the beach so we can meet you there." As they agreed, Antonio and Karasuba, proceed outside and to his Camaro, but before Karasuba opened the door, Antonio had opened the door for her like a gentleman, earning him a smile with a light blush across her face. When she was safely in the car, he closed the door, turned it on and started to make way to the MBI building.

"Karasuba-san, I promise you, I won't let them do anything to you." Karasuba looked at Antonio to see that while driving, his left hand on the automatic gear shift started to tighten it's grip. She knew he was serious behind his words, so she softly placed her right hand on top of his. As he looked towards her she had gave him a loving smile, while he shifted his focus back on the road, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and a blush came to his face. When was heading down the street, he could see three cars, and a guy on a motorcycle. As Antonio had spotted them, he pulled up on the side of them, the man on the motorcycle was seriously impressed with his ride. Antonio rolled down his right driver side window. He and the man on the motorcycle started conversating, but was cut short as the other cars rolled their windows down, to reveal a man's face Antonio had seen before, the face belonged to Higa Izumi. As Antonio leaned over, he had seen more faces he hadn't seen previsouly, but what had stunned everyone, was that Karasuba was in the left passenger seat inside of the Camaro. Antonio then heard a muffled yell coming from one of the other cars.

"Karasuba! what are you doing with him! He Isn't your Ashikabi, Natsuo is!" Karasuba ignored her and just simply kept looking forward out to the front window. Since nobody could see inside the car, She placed her hand on top of Antonio's and intertwined her fingers with his. Antonio could tell that she wanted to shut her up permanently, but he soothed her enough to where all she was worried about, was going to the beach. The man on the motorcycle decided to break the tension.

"Hey man want to race? First one to MBI wins!" As he revved his engine, Antonio revved his engine as well. as a street light turned green, the two made their way to MBI as fast as possible.

 _MBI's Parking Garage_

As Antonio pulled into MBI's parking garage, he had seen there was a parking spot that was close to an elevator. Karasuba had let him know they could go directly to Minaka's office floor. As Antonio parked, Karasuba fixed and straighten out her Disciplinary Squad outfit. Before she could reach for the door handle, she had seen Antonio had opened the door for her and reached out to grab her hand. Karasuba blushes every time he treats her like she has never been treated before. That is probably why she is extremely happy that he is her Ashikabi. As Antonio had helped her out the car, closed the door and had locked it, they had made their way to the elevator door, Karasuba had pressed the button to summon the elevator. When It had came down and opened, Antonio and Karasuba had entered and pushed the button leading to Minaka's office. Before the door started to close, It had stopped on a foot which made it open back up again. As the elevator door opened slowly, Higa, Natsuo and his Sekirei, a young boy and the man with the motorcycle, with their sekirei representatives also entered the elevator. As it started to rise up, the elevator was filled with pure silence. Karasuba was surprised when Antonio had offered her the left earbud of his headphones while it was connected to his IPhone, she gladly accepted it, while Antonio had played another one of his favorite songs, _Silhouette_ by Kana-boon, the elevator kept going up until it had reached it's destination.

 _Minaka's Office_

As the group from the elevator had finally made their way to Minaka's office, Antonio was standing on one side of the office while Karasuba was leaning against a wall, The other group of men and their Sekirei was standing on the other side of his office. Natsuo, and Higa was giving Antonio a look of aggravation on their face. Benitsubasa, with the rest of the Sekirei also gave him a look of hate in their eyes except Haihane. When Minaka had turned around in his chair he began to speak.

"Well I have called you all here today, to discuss a fantastic anomaly I have come to witness. The _Sekirei Plan_ , the game of the GODS, who would've thought a wildcard would be thrown into the mix." As Minaka continued talking he turned his attention to Antonio. "It has come to my attention that you.. dear Ashikabi of the North, have managed to wing yourself a special Sekirei, who had originally belonged the the Disciplinary Squad." Gasps of shock were heard throughout the office, even Natsuo was shocked when he came to hear this but didn't believe it. Benistubasa didn't want to believe that a worthless Ashikabi like Antonio had winged her, since it was impossible for her to be winged again. Haihane chuckled to herself, because she was surprised that Benistubasa was more worried about the rumor that Karasuba was re-winged instead of checking her never-growing bust size.

Antonio should've figured they would react like that. "Karasuba, you wouldn't mind showing them would you?" She smirked as she got up off the wall and walked towards him. As she passed Benistubasa, she gave her a devlish glare. When she had met Antonio face to face, they slowly started inching closer and closer until their lips touched. Everyone in the room was stunned as grayish wings of light emerged from her back, she then rested her arms on Antonio's shoulder, earning him glares from Higa, Natsuo, and the rest of the Sekirei in the room, he didn't care, what he really cared about was Karasuba's happiness, he could feel it everytime they had kissed. As Minaka went on to speak, Antonio really didn't want to hear what he had to say, he really wanted to get back to his Sekirei, and get ready to endure a Musubi bear hug. Antonio could already see the visage of a bear behind Musubi as she got closer to him, he shook the horrible image from his head. "Look If this whole meeting was for you to see that I had winged Karasuba, you all have seen it for yourself,I don't really know how, or why, or even to explain it for that matter, but Karasuba reacted to me even when she had an Ashikabi. Now if that's possible or not that's for you to decided." As he looked among the room he had seen a young boy with Sekirei on his right and left.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mikogami would you?" As he arose and slowly walked over to Antonio, he took the chance to grab him by the collar. While Mikogami's Sekirei try to stop Antonio, Karasuba had gained their look because she had her thumb pushed up on her katana, unsheathing her sword. Karasuba was so feared that she made the opposing Sekirei stand down. Antonio took the chance to whisper in his ear. " _If you ever, and I mean ever have your Sekirei come after my cousin and her Sekirei again. well… let's just say that our next encounter won't be as pleasant as this one."_ As Antonio said this Karasuba unsheathed her sword a bit more to let Mikogami know that Antonio meant business. He let mikogami drop to the floor and head towards the exit with Karasuba. "Now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be." As Antonio left the office, with everyone applaud, he pulled out his phone calling Uzume and told her to meet him down at the beach.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _At MBI's Private Beach_

After the confrontation at MBI was over, Antonio had zoomed to the beach with Karasuba, he could see Uzume was heading to the beach as well, but was taking a different direction. Karasuba, couldn't help but stare at the side of Antonio's face, when he had turned to see Karasuba was looking at him, she jerked her head to where she was looking out the window, he couldn't help himself but to laugh, not only was Karasuba deadly, lethal, and scary, she also had a very cute side to her. As they were the first to arrive to the beach, Karasuba had got out of the car, and went to the back seat to grab her shopping bag. She had teased Antonio by saying "You are definitely going to love my swimsuit Kanzaki-san" and slowly letting her finger glide across his lips. Antonio blushed heavily from her action and dashed towards the changing room. Karasuba chuckled to herself and smiled afterwards.

 _Stepping Foot on the Beach_

After Antonio was done changing into his swimming trunks, which were just a basic black color with the waistband and drawstrings being red, He had waited for everyone else to get their swimsuits on and join him. Waiting for a bit, he heard his Sekirei's voices, he then turned around only to see a visage of a bear behind Musubi as she lunged at him, tackling Antonio to the ground. As he groaned in pain after getting tackled, he felt Musubi's chest on his's, when he looked at Musubi, she was wearing a pink and white bikini that let her breast bounce around. Antonio had blushed profoundly, then had noticed Kaho had come to his aid. When he had seen her she was wearing a black and red one piece swimsuit. It had formed to her body quite nicely, her chest wasn't as big as Musubi's, but it was a nice size and firm, her body complimented the swimsuit wonderfully. Yashima was wearing a white and baby blue bikini top, while her bikini bottom was a skirt design. Hikari and Hibiki wore similar swimsuits just different shades of purple. By this point he could feel his nose getting hotter and hotter by the second. Before he knew it, he had seen Akitsu wearing a icy blue one piece, with cut outs showing her cleavage, and on her left and right side of her body. Now for Kazehana, her swimsuit, well, it left modesty behind as it was a sakura purple bikini top that that purple tassels hanging off from a bow design on the front of her bikini top. and bow designs on the sides of her bottom. He felt like his nose about to bleed at anytime. But what had really set him off was, when Karasuba, the last one to come out from the changing room was wearing a simple black bikini top that was held together by being tied together around her neck, and a golden ring lying in front keeping the bikini top together. Her bottom was held together by two golden rings, then a black see through material wrapped around her waist and hung off her left side of her waist. Antonio seen this and slowly feel blood trickle down out of his nose.

As his housemates also exited the changing room, he had also seen Yukari, and also Shiina exit out of the changing room, Antonio had took out some beach umbrella's and some chairs while his Sekirei were out in the water playing with each other. Karasuba, Kazehana, and Uzume were laying down on some towels so the hot sand wouldn't burn their stomachs. Yukari had laid in an available chair next to her cousin and the two began conversating.

"Hey Tonio-niisan, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me and Shiina to the beach with you and your Sekirei. I'm really enjoying myself, too be completely honest, I'm really happy that you decided to come back to Japan. I mean, ever since you went to the United States, I haven't really been enjoying myself like i should have. I know you have your own life to live, but..I just can't help but miss my favorite Tonio-Niisan." Antonio looked at Yukari, usually she is not serious, and takes everything as a joke, when it came down to her family, she was nothing more than dead serious about it. Even though she had Minato, he would always be busy with work, they had even lived apart growing up. They still had loved each other very much, but she felt like she could be at ease more now her cousin had came back home.

Antonio got up, squatted next to her and patted her on her head. "I'm glad I'm back home too Yukari.""Next time I come to the beach, even If my Sekirei come or not, I will invite you. I will always make sure my family members have fun and enjoy themselves. Whenever you want to just hangout, you have my number. I'll make time you, because you are my family." When he said that Yukari had a big smile on her face. Antonio had turned to Karasuba who was laying down on a towel, she had grabbed some sunscreen.

"Ohhh Antonio, would you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back?" She said as she began to slowly undo her bikini top. "Oh come on now, don't keep a girl waiting." As Antonio was just looking at her, he could sense Yukari's perverted switch had been flipped and started to wiggle her fingers. He already knew Yukari would try to fondle Karasuba, so he made his way over to her, lathered his hands in sunscreen. Karasuba knew he was nervous and kept playing with him. He placed his hands on the side of her body, she began to let out a quiet moan, his face turned red as he had heard her moan. She turned her head and grinned. "Just Kidding" Antonio sighed as he continued to massage her in sunscreen. Then the rest of his Sekirei asked for the same treatment. After he finished, he got up and decided to go swimming with his Sekirei, and play around with them until the sun had set' that's when they packed up and got ready to go. Now the only thing they had to decide was how they were going to go about choosing who rode with Antonio in his Camaro.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As the group walked up the walkway, leading to the door to the complex, Antonio had knocked on the door a couple of times to let Miya knew they were there. As she opened the door, she greeted everyone with a smile and asked them if they had a wonderful time, and apologized to Antonio, so did Kagari, for not being able to make it. While walking to the kitchen, Miya had told them she would fix dinner while everyone would take a bath. Antonio thought taking a bath before dinner would be awesome and made his way to his room. His Sekirei on the other hand...were talking about who was going to take a bath with him.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Slowly entering the warm bath, Antonio relaxed him himself after he had got through washing his body. He kept replaying the events that had happened at MBI today, with Karasuba, his Sekirei, he swore that he wouldn't let them down and he meant it. Startled, Antonio heard his name getting called, he had looked forward at the sliding door entrance to see a shadowy figure, he couldn't make it out properly because of the steam the warm bath was letting out. When the door had opened, he had found Akitsu just standing, wearing nothing more than a towel, he has been hanging around Yukari too long because his nose almost started bleeding, almost. As she made her way to the bath, she had set one leg in the bath, threw her towel to the side, and got in the bath with him. Now by this, Antonio's mind was racing a mile a minute, while Akitsu had her usual nonchalant expression on her face as she had sat next to him.

"I..I..I wanted to thank you.. taking us out to the beach today, t..that was really sweet of you." said Akitsu whose facial expression started to change. She is the type to not show many emotions, he couldn't blame her after all the things she went through before being winged by him, so he didn't let that bother him, instead he placed his hand on her head, causing her to look up at him.

"Heh, don't mention it Akitsu, I just felt like doing something really nice for all my housemates, and all my Sekirei. I thought it would be a good experience for you to witness. Even today, you looked very beautiful in your swimsuit." As the words _'Beautiful'_ echoed in Akitsu's mind. Her facial expression started to change. Akitsu was never told sweet words to before, but when her Ashikabi told her things that she was never told before, it made her feel good inside and she treasured every moment that they managed to spend together. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "Hey, hey Akitsu what's wrong?" as Antonio wiped away the tear falling from her face, she just shook her head.

"Nothing, my dear Ashikabi, I..It's just that everytime i hear you say something really nice, it just makes me feel all warm inside, I've been longing for someone to care about me for as long as i can remember. Too be honest with you, meeting you happens to be my most cherished memory. You..you were really like a Knight in shining armor, coming to my rescue, saving me from all my past turmoils, when you had winged me, I felt all of that stuff never had happened." After that she had found herself crying again. "It..It's just that..I.. I am really happy that you made me your Sekirei, Antonio-sama." Antonio believed that was the first time she had called him by his name, he smiled, wiping tears of Akitsu's face and held her hand, at that moment, she began to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Well, I am glad you are my Sekirei as well Akitsu, and well, meeting you a lot happened that day, when you were telling me all the sad things that had happen to you then, even now, I just feel that, deep down inside, that i really want to help you. I'll..I'll save you again and again, from all that troubles you. It may sound selfish on my part, but I love seeing you happy, today at the beach was prime example. While you were playing around in the water, I had seen you smile like i have never seen you smile before. Not sounding selfish, but I would do anything to make You, and all of my Sekirei happy." As Akitsu heard this, she leaned in and gave Antonio a tight hug. "Hey Akitsu, your naked!" she didn't seem to care.

"That's the thing you already make me happy, the happiest I have ever been." And with that she steals his lips, letting icy blue wings of light emerge from her back. Afterwards she just fell into Antonio's arms, not caring she was naked. Antonio's face couldn't hold back the blush from trying to make a appearance on his face. Moments later, the sliding door opened to reveal Karasuba, Kazehana, the Lightning Twins, Yashima, Musubi, and even Kaho, all standing there with nothing but towels on. Karasuba made a sinister smirk on her face, one from sadism as she removed her towel, along with the other Sekirei.

"My, oh my, Antonio-kun, looks like you have alot of work to do." she said with a devilish smirk. Antonio had chuckled sheepishly as Karasuba, closed the sliding door too the bath. After that, lights could be seen from outside as the same figure who watched Karasuba get winged, emerged out of the shadows, evaluated everything before slowly going back into the shadows.

 _ **And that's the End of Chapter 5 of Wings of Fate. I Just wanted to give a quick thanks to those who have been giving the story support through the reviews, favorites, and take time out to give me some constructive criticism. It' helps me alot. Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The South Makes The First Move!**_


	6. The South Makes The First Move

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The South Makes The First Move

 _MBI Parking Garage_

After being humiliated in front of the other major Ashikabi and the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. Mikogami wouldn't take something as degrading as that. His Sekirei representative, Number #65, Taki, tried to console her master only to be met with annoyance, she could see nothing but irritation on his face. As the two got into the car. Another figure wearing a black v-neck shirt with two straps forming a X, black bottoms, a orange scarf with fingerless gloves, and messy silver colored hair, had looked towards Mikogami. "So I take it that it went well?" Said the character trying to tease Mikogami.

"Can it Mutsu! You hadn't seen how badly I was humiliated." As Mikogami said as he was sitting in the car, next to Taki who had stayed silent when the car had pulled out of the parking garage. "I won't let that Ashikabi of the North, embarrass me like that and get away with it!" As Mutsu could see he was about to throw a tantrum, he had suggested the he makes the first move. Even though the _Sekirei Plan_ still hadn't went past the first round because of the unwinged Sekirei who hadn't found an Ashikabi, he could take that time to wing some more and then challenge him. "You know Mutsu, you may be onto something now." As they continued talking, his phone had ringed, Mikogami had checked to see the caller ID say Higa Izumi. As he accepted the call, they started conversating, next thing Mutsu knows, Mikogami started grinning, few minutes later, he had hanged up first. As Mutsu teased him saying his attitude got better. Mikogami just looked out the window. "Heh, looks like we truly are going to make the first move my dear Number #5.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Antonio's Sekirei left the bath with happy expressions written all over their faces, went downstairs to the dining room to enjoy dinner, then bed. Antonio felt defeated as his Sekirei started overpowering' him, and slaying him with an onslaught of kisses, he didn't mind one bit, because he wanted his girls to do whatever made them happy. After dinner, he had made his way to his room, as he turned a corner he had bumped into Uzume.

"Oh. Im sorry Uzume-san, well goodnight." As he continued walking, she had called his name, making him turn around.

"I..I wanted to thank you for inviting me and Matsu-san to the beach with you, you still invited me even though you didn't have too." As she said that she didn't expect him to respond. "B..b..but Im glad you did, i really enjoyed myself and.." She was interrupted as Antonio place his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't sweat it. I wanted to invite you because I had thought everyone in the house would enjoy it, too bad Miya and Kagari-san wasn't able to make. But it was still a really fun time." As Antonio tilted his head and smiled at her, Uzume's eyes got wider. "Again, don't sweat it Uzume-san, if given the opportunity, I would invite you guys again in a heartbeat! Well good night." As Antonio went into his room and closed the door, Uzume still stood there, she didn't feel a blush hit her face, she had shook her head and thought ' _what was that'_ as she headed to her room.

As Antonio closed his door, he sighed a breath of relief, then suddenly, not long after he had closed his door, he heard it locked. He was almost too afraid to turn around, and when he did, he was met by Karasuba who was wearing only panties, and a bra, that were see through. As she walked closer to him, his thought was ' _please do not pop a nose bleed, you'll be no better than Yukari if you do!_ ' He had forgot Karasuba had tremendous strength as he found himself being tossed on his bed, then Karasuba had made her way to Antonio and decided to straddle him.

"My, my, are you blushing right now?" Karasuba asked teasingly, even though he wanted to react, he knew he was being teased, he turned his head to his right and didn't bother to answer as a huge blush had risen to his face. Both of his arms were being pinned down, so he could only try too distract her for a chance to flip her over so he can be in control. "Well, still being defiant are we? I'll teach you to _properly obey me._ " As he could feel her slowly start to grind on his manhood, he could sense her grip had started to lose its strength. He then took the chance to flip her on her back, Karasuba yelped a bit and then laughed a bit afterwards.

"It's not fun with the position of power is changed now is it." Said Antonio now regaining control over the situation, or so he had thought.

"Remember who you are talking to." As Karasuba gave him her signature death smirk, Antonio started to let loose a lot of sweatdrops. She had giggled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. As the dark room was illuminated with grayish wings of light, Karasuba laid her left arm across Antonio and snuggled close to him. Antonio just simply gave her a kiss on the forehead as she buried her head into his chest before finally falling asleep, with Antonio falling asleep right behind her.

 _The Next Morning_

Uzume couldn't get the thought of Antonio out of her head, his kindness, generosity, sincerity, everything about him screamed the nicest guy alive. While she was sitting on her bed, images of Antonio's face kept popping up in her mind, she kept tossing and turning in bed, after a while, she had sat up for a while, and formulated a plan to get even closer to him. After putting on her leisure clothes, she had exited her room and made her way towards Antonio's room, she had a solid look of determination on her face. As she walked up to Antonio's door and knocked on it, she could hear that music was playing in the background. She had took in a deep breath and exhaled. As Antonio's door opened, Uzume's face slowly turned red as she had seen that Antonio was Shirtless, wearing his basketball shorts. Antonio had asked her what's up, she found herself frozen for a few seconds until she snapped herself out of it and proceeded to talk to him.

"Hey Antonio-san, um I was wondering I..if you would want to hang out with me today, o..only if you want too." Uzume said nervously. She was waiting for his response while thinking ' _Oh my goodness Uzume, you are screwing up, now what If he says no, you might not get another chance like this!'_ Antonio answered.

"Sure Uzume-san, I don't mind hanging out with you." Uzume looked at his face with a small blush rose to her face. "Just let me get dressed and we can head out." As she nodded, she made her way slowly to her room, while their was a calmed look on her face she was jumping with joy on the inside. As she waited for him, she was just smiling, and thinking to herself.

After waiting, Uzume had seen Antonio walking to the front entrance with his car keys in hand. Uzume never really had a chance to ride in it, so when she had seen the keys, she got a little bit more happier inside. Antonio had walked outside, with Uzume following behind, before she stepped outside, Matsu had called out to her to talk to her, Uzume had told Antonio to wait for her, he said ok as he went to pull his Camaro out front and wait for her. When she had walked over to Matsu, she was warned that the South Ashikabi is on the move and warned her to be careful, and if the situation got out of hand, to press the small switch she had gave Uzume.

As Uzume heeded her warning, she proceeded to walk outside, only to see Antonio had got out to open the door for her, she knew he was a gentleman, but whenever he was being nice to her she couldn't help but smile. As he asked her where she wanted to go, she answered.

"To the hospital if you don't mind, I have a really good friend there I happen to visit at least three times a week." As Antonio nodded his head, he connected his phone to his car charger, and aux cable, selected the song _Ignite -_ By Eir Aoi, a couple seconds into the song they started to drive off to Shino Teto hospital. Matsu was in her concealed room typing away at her computer. She had pulled up a GPS map showing her Uzume's location, but far away there was five unknown signals slowly following behind. Just as she predicted, they are being followed.

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

As Antonio was able to find a parking spot at the hospital, he and Uzume, walked to the front entrance, Antonio followed behind Uzume since she knew where she was going. The front desk people knew immediately who she was as they conversed for a few seconds. She then guided Antonio to a elevator, pressed the button to summon it and waited for it. Few seconds have passed until the elevator has arrived, the pair had walked inside the elevator, waited for the door to close, then Uzume pressed the floor button her friend was located on. Antonio took the time to ask her who her friend was and how they met.

"Oh.. her Name is Chiho, she's been in this hospital for as long as I can remember." Uzume then had a sad expression on her face that Antonio quickly noticed.

 **[Play Song - In Your Past - From Sword Art Online]**

"While she was very young, she has been suffering from an incurable illness. While going from hospital to hospital, not being able to receive any kind of care that would at least better her chances at survival. Her parents managed to at least place her here in Hiyamakai Hospital, they couldn't heal it all the way, but managed to slow it down from coursing all over her body. Shortly after being placed in the hospital, her parents passed away, ever since then, she's been alone. But..but even after being in the hospital nearly all her life, she still manages to keep a smile on her face and make sure everyone around her is happy. Heh, I guess in a sense, she's like you Antonio-san, no matter how sick she is, she always makes sure everyone around her is feeling ok." As Antonio heard this extremely sad story he had seen Uzume start to cry a bit.

"A few months ago, I was sitting on a edge of a building, observing the wonderful scenery, when all of a sudden, I hear a door open and seen this young girl in a wheelchair emerge onto the roof. She was coming towards me, thinking I was about to jump, In my mind i was thinking ' _Who is this girl'_ but what happened next, she pushed herself out of her wheelchair and grabbed onto me to make sure i didn't fall off the edge,even though there was a fence between us, she didn't let go. After I had hopped to the other side of the fence and talked to her, I had asked her why would she do something like that for me when she didn't know me, and her reply was that 'Even though I'm not well, I want to make sure other people are doing fine.' At that time, she reached her hand out to me and asked me If I wanted to be her first friend." By that time Uzume couldn't stop the tears. She tried to continue talking, but was cut short when Antonio had embraced her in a hug. She couldn't believe that he was comforting her, but she knew that Antonio didn't like it when anyone cried.

"Uzume-san, you are a wonderful friend to Chiho-san, to visit her as often as you do, to spend the time with her as you do, you didn't have to, but wanted to. I'm sure Chiho appreciates your kindness, and so do I." As Uzume heard this she had held in her tears, when Antonio had let her go, she had wiped away her tears with her left arm. and told Antonio she thanked him for comforting her. As soon as she finished thanking him the elevator door opened.

 **[Song End]**

As they walked onto the floor where Chiho was roomed in, Antonio had asked Uzume if she was ok. She nodded as they came onto the room she was located in. Uzume had slid the door open to reveal a young girl with blond hair and hazel eyes. She had been looking out the window, allowing the morning sun to shine in her room. As Uzume called her name, she turned her attention to her doorway to see her and held out her arms as Uzume hugged her. She then turned her attention to Antonio who was standing inside the room, Uzume had introduced each other. While covering her mouth she giggled.

"Who's this Uzume-san, your boyfriend?" When Uzume heard the word boyfriend her face quickly turned tomato red, she waved her hands frantically denying what Chiho had said, while she was doing so, Chiho could only figure that Uzume had liked him. "So Kanzaki-san, how do you know Uzume-san." He had told her that he moved in the same boarding house as her. "Oh my Uzume-san, having a cute guy living with you must be hard." As Chiho teased Uzume, she hung her head in defeat while Antonio scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry to ask this of you Kanzaki-san, but would you mind pushing me outside, I wanted to get a bit of fresh air instead of being in bed.

"Sure no problem Chiho-san!" As Uzume got her wheelchair out, Chiho had sat down in it and allowed Antonio to push her as Uzume walked next to him as they proceeded to go outside.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Outside The Hospital_

"Ahhh, it feels really great outside, don't you agree Kanzaki-san?" As Antonio agreed to Chiho, Uzume had seen her smiling and laughing with Antonio, she felt that Antonio could instantly get along with just about anybody. "Oh Kanzaki-san could you push me over there please?" As she pointed to the direction of the Hospital's garden section of the building, Antonio had pushed her to her destination, Chino had leaned down to pick a red flower, and gave it to Antonio. "Here, I know it's not much, but i want to give you something to symbolize our new friendship." As she had smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her for the extremely kindness she had showed her. Uzume couldn't stop smiling at the two, then stopped as she felt multiple presences heading her way at rapid speeds. She had took out the switch Matsu had gave her and flipped it.

 _Matsu's Concealed Room_

As Matsu was sitting in front of her computer drinking some tea, when suddenly a notification popped up on her screen signaling that Uzume had flicked the switch she gave her. As she exited the notification, on her GPSmap, she could see five unknown signals heading towards Uzume and Antonio at high speeds, at that point she had notified, four of Antonio's Sekirei, but kept observing her screen as his Sekirei headed out to Hiyamakai Hospital.

 _Hospital Garden_

Antonio had pushed Chiho, back to where Uzume was, As she had seen Chiho had a face of satisfaction of making a new friend, Uzume couldn't help but smile at her friend. But the happy sight was slightly interrupted by clapping from a woman who was standing atop a nearby street light, below it were even more women who were standing in the middle of the empty street. as the clapping subsided, the mysterious figure began to speak. "My, my, my, that was such a lovely moment, but too bad it had to be cut short. I'm Sekirei Number #43 Yomi, Sekirei of the Ashikabi of the South. My master sends regards to you, Ashikabi of the North. He wants you to feel the same embarrassment you made him feel the day the Major Ashikabi met." While Yomi looked at Antonio and spoke, Antonio held the handles to Chiho's tighter, but looked down at Chiho who had looked scared. He assured her that he would protect her. She nodded and tried to wheel her off to a safe place. "Oh no you don't!" As Yomi jumped off the street light and thrusted herself towards Antonio and Chiho, Uzume had snapped her fingers and dashed towards the middle of Antonio, Chiho, and Yomi. As she was doing this, her whole body began to be covered in veils, while charging, she covered her left arm in veils, creating a lance. Just in the nick of time, she managed to get in between them and fended off Yomi's attack.

"My name is Uzume, Sekirei Number #10, and I won't allow you to lay a single finger on either one of them!" As Antonio and Chiho stared at the back of Uzume's combat clothing, Yomi began to laugh hysterically.

"No way, there is only one of you and five of us, there isn't anyway you can beat all five of us alone, this is really funny, but don't worry, once I kill the Ashikabi of the North, I can take you to my master and have you winged by him." As Yomi spoke she could see Uzume was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"who said anything about being alone?" As Uzume said this, Antonio had looked to his right to see, Kaho, Musubi, Akitsu, and Kazehana were rushing towards the enemy Sekirei, having a look of Rage in their eyes for trying to attack their Ashikabi. As Yomi and her group of Sekirei stared down Antonio's Sekirei, Musubi began to crack her knuckles

 **[Play Song -** _ **Tagiru Chikara**_ **By Psychic Lover]**

"Musubi, Sekirei Number #88, Combat Type!" She got into her fighting stance while maintaining a serious look on her face.

"Sekirei Number #87, Kaho, Weapon Type!" Kaho grabbed her Naginata from her back and clenched it in her right hand.

"Sekirei Number #7, Element Type." Akitsu held her nonchalant facial expression, but inside her there was rage she wanted to unleash at the enemy Sekirei."

"Well I guess it's my turn then." Said Kazehana. "Sekirei Number #3 Kazehana, Element Type, at your service." As Antonio's Sekirei finished their introductions the enemy Sekirei got into their stance to say theirs.

"Sekirei Number #38 Mitsuha, Weapon Type!" She wore a black and yellow chinese styled dress with the yellow stripe going down the middle, she also carried a whip made by MBI strong enough to break concrete.

"Sekirei Number #39 Mitsuki, Weapon Type." She wore a western styled dress, with a yellow stripe going down the middle, she carried strings with her she uses to constrict her enemies. She carried a striking resemblance to Mitsuha. The other three Sekirei didn't bother introducing themselves as they were too eager to fight, one of them made the decision to charge at Kazehana.

"Oh my can't wait can you?" Kazehana simply held out her arm, targeted at the opposing Sekirei. " _ **FLOWER BANQUET!**_ _"_ She conjured up powerful winds and launched it at the Sekirei who had charged towards her. The wind was so strong, that she wa sunable to get out of it's path, she was then launched back into a car, nearly destroying it. "Oh my, seems I have a problem holding back." She teased the other Sekirei as they charged at the others. Musubi had fought another combat type, and effortlessly defeated her. Kaho took on both Mitsuha and Mitsuki, while they were bombarding her with whip attacks she managed to deflect every attack thanks to her mastery of her naginata. As Kaho managed to block every attack, she then thrusted her naginata upwards, to create a shockwave that was sent towards Mitsuha and and Mitsuki, as they covered their eyes to not get dust in their eyes, when they went to uncover them, Kaho was already a couple feet away from them, and with a spin of her naginata, she slammed her naginata in one and kicked the other one in the stomach with enough force to make them lay out on the ground in pain.

Akitsu simply overpowered the last enemy Sekirei, causing her to kneel over in pain while her clothes were ripped to shreds, as each of Antonio's Sekirei walked up to the enemy Sekirei they defeated, they placed their fingers on their _Crest_ and recited their norito.

" _By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"_

" _This is the dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi!"_

" _Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi!"_

" _This is the Ice of my pledge, shatter all misfortunes that befall my Ashikabi!"_

As Antonio's Sekirei finished reciting their norito, the opposing Sekirei had went unconscious due to the lost of their _Sekirei Crest._

 **[Song End]**

While Yomi was analyzing the situation, Uzume had interrupted her thought process. "So what are you going to do now?" As Yomi sucked her teeth, she decided that retreating would be best for now, even though she wouldn't hear the end of it from Mikogami. She jumped to a nearby building and fled. As Uzume walked up to Chiho and Antonio to see if they are ok Chiho had looked at Uzume had a smile on her face.

"Thanks for protecting us Uzume-san. You were really like a hero back there." As Uzume smiled at the young girl. "So that means you can protect Kanzaki-san anytime now." Chiho teased Uzume as her face turned cherry red. Uzume had took the opportunity to wheel Chiho to her room. Antonio agreed and let Uzume wheel Chiho back to her room, before she walked away, Antonio told her that she looked really cool protecting Chiho, earning him a smile.

 _Chiho's Hospital Room_

As Uzume had successfully escorted Chiho to her room, she had helped her get into her bed. When Chiho managed to get underneath her sheets, she gave Uzume a smile. " Thanks Uzume-san, for spending time with me today. I must say i enjoyed myself in meeting with your boyfriend Kanzaki-san, he is really nice." As Uzume started blushing profoundly she kept telling Chiho that he is only a friend, but deep down inside, Uzume knew the truth. Before she headed towards the door, Chiho had a simple request for her. "Next time, could you bring Kanzaki-san again, I liked having all my friends together." As Uzume smiled and nodded at her she began to exit the Hospital.

 _Higa Izumi's Office_

After receiving word that the North's Sekirei had managed to terminate all three of his Sekirei that were given to Mikogami, he had a calm look on to his face as he got up from his desk and had looked outside to see the sun had started to set. He then turned around to see that his Assistant had opened his door to notify him.

"Excuse me Izumi-san, there's a Natsuo here to see you." As he thanked her, he turned back to face the sun. he then muttered to himself " _Enjoy this while you can"_ With that, he proceeded to leave his office to go meet Natsuo, Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

After Miya had cooked dinner for everyone in the house, except Kagari because she was still working, Antonio had made an announcement for all of his Sekirei. "Can I have everyone's attention? Ok, I feel that I haven't really had enough one on one time with you guys, I don't want you to think that i am starting to not care about you guys. You are like family to me and as an Ashikabi, I'm proud to have you guys as my Sekirei" As his Sekirei smiled towards him, Miya had tilted her head and also smiled at the fact that he cares deeply towards them. "That's why i taken the liberty of doing this, I will spend an entire day with you guys." As his Sekirei's eyes widen, Uzume, had peeked inside the dining room area, and sat down next to Miya, as she was listening to Antonio explain how he wanted to spend time with his Sekirei, she felt a little sad because she wasn't really his Sekirei, but she would still do anything for him.

"Uzume-san, If you want, we could spend time together also." As a small blush emerged to her face, she nodded. "Now to go about deciding who goes first, I asked Matsu san for her box with numbers inside of them, the rules are simple, who draws number one goes first so on and so on." As everyone agreed Antonio shook the box with numbers inside, finally sat it down and allowed everyone to take a number. They finally finished drawing numbers and the order was as followed: _Uzume, Kazehana, Kaho, Musubi, Akitsu, Karasuba, Yashima,_ Then finally, _Hikari_ & _Hibiki._ "Ok so since we got that figured out, I also wanted to take you girls to the mall so you can find something really nice to wear." As their eyes shined with happiness at how their ashikabi is treating them, they couldn't help but smile, even Uzume who wasn't even his Sekirei, treated her like she was already his. As Antonio seen his Sekirei were conversating about what they would wear, Antonio had left them to talk to go to his room to relax. He had heard his phone ring, so he pulled it out of his pocket to see that his mom was calling him. Without hesitation he answered.

" **Hey Mom, whats up?"**

" **Nothing just wanted to hear how you was doing son, a mother always wants to make sure her son is doing ok and not up to any trouble."**

" **Mom you know that I don't get into any trouble whatsoever, you are worrying a bit too much don't you think?"**

" **Of course I think so, but it's a mother's intuition to check on her son to see if he's alright, so anyways how is Yukari and Minato?"**

" **They are doing good! Me and Yukari-san went to the beach awhile back, while me and Minato-san hadn't had much time to hang out because he's been busy with his construction job. So hopefully If he gets the time, we can hang out."**

" **Hmmm well, ok, now that I had got my time to talk to you, oh one more thing, when are you giving me some grandbabies?"** When Antonio heard 'Grandbabies' he nearly nearly choked.

" **Mom what do you even mean by that, I'm only nineteen!?"**

" **Hmmm, I'm just joking with you, or was I?"** His mom couldn't help but to tease Antonio.

" **MOM!"**

" **Hehehe, Talk to you later."** And with that the conversation was over. Antonio loved his mother, but even though she was in her thirties, she would always tease him about bringing home grandbabies for her. He just threw that out of his mind. He then looked at his phone's wallpaper to see him, his housemates, and all his Sekirei, in front of the renovated Maison Izumo, as he continued looking at his Sekirei's faces, even at Karasuba's, he could see that each and everyone one of his Sekirei was smiling. As Antonio placed his phone on his desk, he decided to change into his sleep attire, which just sleeping shirtless, and wearing basketball shorts. Shortly after changing, he heard a knock at his door, it was Yashima, wearing a white robe she asked if she could come inside, without hesitating, he invited her in. As he closed his door, he went to his bed, only to felt a tug on his basketball shorts.

"Um K..Kanzaki-san, I w..wanted to sleep with you..t..tonight, if t..that's ok with you." Antonio nodded and his mouth dropped when had had seen Yashima had loosen up her robe and let it drop to the ground. She was wearing a see through baby blue bra, with matching baby blue lace panties with a little bow design. Antonio tried so hard to not let his nose bleed. He knew Yukari's perverted ways has started to rub off on him, so he just got into his bed, while Yashima nervously got in after him. She scooted closer to him, burying her head in his chest. but was surprised when Antonio had held on to her tight, this made her blush a deep shade of red, but she felt comfortable in her Ashikabi's arms. As the two made eye contact with each other, they had both closed the distance between each other and had kissed each other passionately, causing Yashima's baby blue diamond patterned wings of light to emerge from her back. Everytime she kisses Antonio, she can just feel her happiness shoot through the roof, even though she was shy, she feel that with Antonio she could get over it. As the light had faded, she had cuddled into his arms, falling asleep. As Antonio seen her fall asleep, he had kissed her forehead, as the touch of Antonio's lips left her forehead, she blushed deeply as Antonio fell asleep holding her.

Off in the Distance, A woman had emerged from the shadows, watching Yashima's wings of light fade, she slowly placed her hands over her heart, looked up to the moon and smiled.

 _ **Thanks Guys for the support on 'Wings Of Fate', the reviews and favoriting helps me alot figure out what you want to see in an upcoming Chapter. If you have questions, don't be afraid to private message me.**_

 _ **Next time on Chapter 7: Sekirei Diagnostics**_


	7. Sekirei Diagnostics

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Sekirei Diagnostics

Early in the morning, Antonio had awoken, feeling refreshed after the events that took place at the Hospital Chiho was placed at, he kept thinking of a way to help her, but his thought process was cut short by knocking at his door. As he put on some clothes, he walked up to his door to see that it was Karasuba, letting him know that they are going to be leaving. Antonio had asked what for?

"Better be lucky you are my Ashikabi, because I don't like being asked about where I'm going." As she said this Antonio could feel his heart drop, when Karasuba saw this, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself, Antonio couldn't figure her out, but as long as she was happy, he didn't mind for the time being. "We have Sekirei Diagnostics today, all Sekirei in the city will be there to get their measurements taken, basically like a doctor's visit, we'll be gone for half the day today, but the plus side is that afterwards, MBI will open up it's private bath house for Sekirei and Ashikabi." As Antonio followed Karasuba to the entrance of the Inn, he found all of his Sekirei, Including Uzume, Kagari getting their shoes and boots on. Antonio had raised the question that If all Sekirei In the city are gathered in one spot, won't there be a huge fight? That's when Musubi chirped in.

"The building the Sekirei Checkup is being held in is directly owned by MBI, it's neutral territory so fighting is forbidden." This gave Antonio a little piece of mind as he exhaled. Kazehana then took it upon herself to slowly whisper in his ear.

" _Don't worry, afterwards when we all go to the bathhouse together, I'll be sure to wash your back for you Kanzaki-san."_ When she had finished Antonio was frozen in place with his face slowly turning red. Kazehana couldn't help but laugh at how cute her Ashikabi is. When Antonio snapped out of his state of confusion, he wish his girls to be safe, along with Kagari and Uzume. As the door opened Kagari was the first to start heading towards the MBI building that the check up is being held. Antonio took it upon himself to kiss, Musubi, Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari  & Hibiki, Kazehana, Karasuba and Yashima on the cheek, making all of their faces pink. As they walked out to the empty street they had turned back to wave at him goodbye, he waved back at them only to see them begin their walk. Behind him, Uzume was looking a bit down, so Antonio also gave her a kiss on the cheek as well, As his lips parted from her cheek, her left hand softly grazed the spot he kissed, she couldn't contain the happy emotion on her face, so she dashed out of the door, and followed behind his group of Sekirei. Antonio just simply stood there for a second scratching the back of his head before closing the door.

He had seen Miya walking to the Dining Lobby to watch some television, she offered him to join her which he quickly accepts, as he followed her Miya had a quick smile on her face as her tenant agreed.

 _Matsu's Room_

As Matsu was looking at Miya and Antonio having a conversation together, she couldn't help but softly place her finger on her monitor where his face was, then slowly drag it down. " _Oh my Kanzaki-kun. You are just so cute, those girls must be lucky."_ She silently whispered to herself. As a Sekirei herself she really didn't know anybody else who sparked her interest more than Antonio Kanzaki. "Kanzaki Antonio , Nineteen years old, has a single mom, father isn't in the picture, his aunt is Takami Sahashi, relatives are Sahashi Yukari, and Minato. Lived in Japan for half his life before moving to the United States with his mother, afterwards allowing him to return. Star baseball player, amazing in academics, and has a great body!" Matsu had camera's setup in almost every place in the Inn, except the bedrooms. So as Antonio entered the bath shirtless, she couldn't help but feel a nosebleed come on. "Just wait Kanzaki-kun, Ill do my _experiments_ on you, in due time." she said as she kept looking at Antonio's face as he conversated with Miya.

 _Dining Room Area_

As they were watching one of Miya's favorite TV shows, Antonio couldn't help but to think that Miya does a lot for everybody without ever asking for anything in return. She has a really kind, and great heart, so he felt like doing something for her. "Excuse me Miya-san, I know this maybe out of place for me to say, but you do a lot here and I just wanted to show my appreciation for you, so let me take you out for breakfast?" Miya was stunned to see how serious Antonio looked when he had asked her, a few seconds of thinking, she had the sweetest smile on her face.

"Ok Kanzaki-san, if you insist, I don't mind going with you." As Antonio smile and stood up, he reached out to my, allowing to place her hand in his, he had helped her up to her feet as they walked to the front entrance to put on their shoes, and head out to his car.

 _Sekirei Diagnostics Building_

As Sekirei from all over the city started to enter the giant building that the Sekirei Check up was being place, There were many different kinds of Sekirei, filling out brief paperwork, heading toward the fitting rooms, to change into MBI specific underwear that had their respective number on the right side of the bra. As Antonio's group of Sekirei were changing into their underwear, Uzume couldn't but eye Yomi who had just entered the fitting room exchanging dirty looks to each other, Yomi went on about her business. Just as Karasuba had asked Musubi for help snapping the back of her bra together, Benistubasa and Haihane just walked in getting ready to change.

"Look Haihane, there's Karasuba, along with one of the North's other Sekirei." As she clenched her fist together, Haihane, had taken off her claws and put them in her registered locker and had taken her messy hair out of a ponytail.

"I don't know why you are getting so worked up for, one, it can't be helped that she's with another Ashikabi, and two, you know it's forbidden to fight here, and as members of the Disciplinary Squad, we could get into some serious trouble." As Haihane observed the Sekirei interacting with Karasuba, she chuckled catching Benistubasa's attention.

"What's so funny?!" Benistubasa said angrily at Haihane, only to be answered with more snickering.

"I can probably tell why you are so angry, you are probably mad that Sekirei has huge boobies, while you have boobs no bigger than mosquito bites." She kept snickering, "I bet he had more Sekirei with bigger boobs than your's so you are probably going to hate them too." Benistubasa face turned red.

"Oh shut up and help connect the back of my bra!" Benistubasa said with rage in her voice. Haihane just shrugged and proceeded to help her. As last of the Sekirei had their underwear on, they followed signs, leading them to a huge gymnasium. Sahashi Takami, had grabbed a megaphone and spoke through it so all the Sekirei in attendance could hear her.

 **"OK LADIES LISTEN UP, WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THIS AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE, EACH ONE OF YOU WILL GO TO EACH OF THE STATIONS AROUND THE GYMNASIUM TO GET YOUR HEIGHT, WEIGHT, AND GET YOUR THREE MEASUREMENTS CHECKED (THREE MEASUREMENTS INCLUDING BUST, HIP, AND WAIST.) IF YOU GET YOUR DIAGNOSTICS DONE, PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY FOR EVERYONE ELSE TO FINISH. THANK YOU LADIES FOR YOUR COOPERATION.** As Takami had finished talking, the Sekirei had begun to go to specified stations. The Sekirei Diagnostics had officially begun.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

After Antonio had treated Miya to a wonderful breakfast, they were heading back to his car before she struck up the ideal of going shopping to cook dinner for when they return from their check-ups. Antonio didn't have a problem with this whatsoever, in fact he was actually happy that he and his landlord actually got along really well. As they proceeded to head the shopping district, Miya had struck up a conversation.

"Well thank you Kanzaki-san for treating me to breakfast this morning, that was really sweet of you too do." Antonio smiled at her while they continued to head towards the shopping district. "Is there anything specific you would want me to make for dinner for when you and your Sekirei return?" Antonio didn't really say anything, he enjoyed whatever she made. Since after the Sekirei Diagnostics, he would be coming home late because of the bath house thing that Kazehana had mentioned to him. " _It'll be kind of lonely with you not here Kanzaki-san."_ As Antonio had asked Miya if she had said anything, she became flustered, and slowly shook her head. Inside of her mind, she was having weird thoughts, even though she keeps putting it to the side, It'll somehow manage to find it's way back into her conscious. While looking Antonio, she had just simply smiled as they had continued their drive to the shopping district.

 _Gymnasium_

As the Sekirei Diagnostics was moving along very well, there were many different Sekirei's interacting with each other as they had gotten measurements done. Karasuba had agreed to do Musubi and Kaho's measurements herself. She had then grabbed a measuring tape and stretched it out. "Ok Mu-chan, you are first, remember, you got to take your top off so I can get an accurate measurement. " As the tape slowly constricted around Musubi's thigh, grabbing hold of Musubi's waist, and tightening its hold on Musubi's bare breast. Her arms were being held behind her back by the measuring tape. Now Musubi rarely complained but she couldn't help it.

"Umm Karasuba, I..I don't mean to c..complain, but this hurts, like alot." As she kept struggling to try loosen up the grip of the tape, Musubi had found herself fallen towards the ground. Kaho had slowly walked towards Musubi when she was stopped by Karasuba grabbing her shoulders.

"Ah Kaho-chan, It's your turn now." As Karasuba said that with a devilish grin, Kaho couldn't help but sweatdrop as she inced ever so closer to her with another measuring tape. Then just as Musubi, her waist, hips, and bare breasts were constricted by the measuring tape. As Karasuba had laughed she had thought ' _Maybe I can do this to Kanzaki-san one day, who know_? As Karasuba laughed to her self, Benistubasa was just looking at her with anger in here eyes.

"I still can't believe that Karasuba just up and left Natsuo like that! now we don't even had a squad leader anymore." Complained Benistubasa as Haihane just sat next to her.

"I don't blame her for leaving, Natsuo doesn't really care about us, or Sekirei In general, her new Ashikabi is kind of cute, and at least he isn't gay like Natsuo." When the pink-haired Sekirei heard this she became flustered.

"He isn't gay, he is just confused. Once he see's my true love for him, It'll make him switch teams! As she said with passion, Haihane just snickered as Benistubasa placed her hand to her chest.

"Not with that washboard you call a chest." As she had laughed to herself Benistubasa balled up and shaked her fist at her. "Anyways in all seriousness, nothing you say or do can change anything, what's done is done." Haihane stated while thinking to himself ' _The Ashikabi of the North is really cute, maybe he could pay more attention to me than Natsuo ever had.'_ As she looked up she had seen Benistubasa approaching Karasuba. "Oh Boy."

"Karasuba! I have something to say too y.." Before she could finish her sentence, Karasuba had looked over her shoulder and sent a serious glare towards her. Benistubasa could feel that the lower half of her body freeze up as Karasuba had turned around and walked towards her slowly. As she hurriedly tried to get her lower half of her body moving, Karasuba was already a couple inches from her face.

"You said you had something to say to me?" As Benistubasa panicked, Karasuba whispered to her. " _If you say something that'll upset me in the slightest, I won't hesitate to separate that pretty head of yours from your body." "_ So, what did you want to ask me Benistubasa-chan?" As she panicked to find something to say, she had asked Karasuba if she could do her measurements for her. "No problem, this will only take a second." As Haihane exhaled at the sight of Karasuba 'helping' Benistubasa with her measurements, she decided to continue to sit and think about somethings that were concerning her. As Kazehana and Uzume just finished their measurements, they had spotted Yomi who had just got her measurements finished. She couldn't help but give Uzume and Kazehana nasty looks for eliminating her team. As Yomi swallowed her pride she approached Uzume and Kazehana.

"Look, I just wanted..to...apologize for trying to attack your Ashikabi." As Uzume and Kazehana was stunned that Mikogami's Sekirei had bowed and apologized to them, Uzume didn't accept it, but Kazehana spoke up for both of them.

"It's ok, people and Sekirei can make mistakes, don't think about it too much." As Yomi was surprised by her words, she gave a bow to her and Uzume and headed off in a different direction. Uzume had asked her why did she forgive her. "You see sis, I learned something while being Antonio's Sekirei. Everyone makes a mistake, it is only natural. Nobody in this world is perfect. It's up to us to make sure we don't keep doing those same mistakes over and over. I think that's why I love Antonio, he is very understand but doesn't let people take advantage of his kindness." Uzume had remembered just how kind he was when he had met Chiho for the first time, as she looked towards the ground, she smiled, because not only was he extremely nice and kind hearted, he had a nice body and a cute face. Uzume felt a blush rise to her face went to find the rest of Antonio's Sekirei, Kazehana followed behind her.

As Takami finished had finished a Sekirei's Measurements, she was asked a question about the Ashikabi of the North. "Well, for starters, his name is Kanzaki Antonio. Was there any reason to know, Saki?" The Sekirei with brown hair just smiled and tilted her head.

"Heh, I guess you can say I've been watching him from the shadows and was curious." As Takami brushed it off she proceeded to read her measurments to her. As to her excitement, Saki had learned she went up a breast size. Another Sekirei had walked to to Takami to get her measurements taken.

As the Diagnostics was wrapping up, Antonio's Sekirei were in a group talking to each other when Yashima, Akitsu, and the lightning twins had finally finished their measurements. All of them had learned they had went up a cup size. While discussing going bra shopping they were interrupted by Takami with her megaphone.

" **OK LADIES, THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING AND COOPERATING IN THIS SEKIREI DIAGNOSTICS. LATER IN THE EVENING, MBI'S PRIVATE BATHHOUSE WILL BE OPENED TO SEKIREI AND THOSE WITH ASHIKABI'S. THE LOCATION WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU AS YOU EXIT THE FACILITY. THANK YOU."** As the Sekirei chattered amongst themselves, they all proceeded to the changing rooms to get their clothes on. While Antonio's Sekirei exited the gymnasium to the girls changing room, Haihane had lifted Benistubasa who was still tied up from Karasuba's 'help' and walked to the changing room.

 _Changing Room_

While the Sekirei had placed their clothes back on and left the building, they were all talking about buying soap and some shampoo for the bathhouse trip. Antonio's Sekirei were no different, as they headed to a Bath and Body Works store to buy some really good smelling items.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Antonio's Sekirei had knocked on the door to the Inn, they all had bags in their hand as Kazehana bought something that everyone had liked. When Antonio had opened the door, seeing his Sekirei, he asked if everything went ok.

"Of course Kanzaki-kun. Ah, it just warms my heart to know my Ashikabi is worried about us, _but don't worry, the bath won't be the only thing that'll warm you up._ " As Kazehana had nibbled on his ear, Hikari yelled at Kazehana to get off of him like that. Kazehana laughed and walked inside the Inn, as Hikari wasn't finished yelling at her, she followed her inside, Hibiki just sighed and walked inside after her sister after giving Antonio a hug. All of his Sekirei gave him warm, tight hugs before going inside to get ready to venture to the bathhouse. To Antonio's surprise, Uzume had ran up to him, placed her arms around his head, hugged him tight, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" _Thanks for making me feel better this morning, you really are something else Kanzaki-kun."_ As her lips parted from his cheek, she had rushed inside to prepare to go to the bathhouse. As Miya had giggled, Antonio had received a call he had made while he was out with Miya.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

As everyone was outside of the Inn, they had seen a black and gold limo pull in front of the Inn. Antonio had called for one to escort them to and back from the bathhouse, earning a smile from his Sekirei. He didn't mind splurging on his Sekirei whatsoever, why you might ask? Because he wants all of them to know that he is thinking about them. As Antonio had opened up the door for all his Sekirei and housemates, they had slowly started to pile into the luxury limousine. When Antonio asked if Miya was going to be alright by herself, she nodded. He got in the limo and closed the door. The next challenge for his Sekirei was that who was going to sit next to Antonio.

 _MBI Exclusive Bathhouse_

As they have arrived in front of the exclusive MBI bathhouse, both Ashikabi and Sekirei turned their heads to see as the driver of the limo opening the passenger door, revealing Antonio. As Antonio held the door open for his Sekirei and housemates. As they all had managed to exit the limo, Antonio had notified the driver that he will call them on when to be here to pick them up. as the driver nodded, he drove away waiting to be notified, leaving Antonio, his Sekirei, and housemates to walk inside the luxurious bathhouse. When they had walked inside, a worker for the bath house immediately knew they were Sekirei and that Antonio must've been their Ashikabi. The bathhouse worker then gave them their special bathhouse yukata's, and showed them where the baths were, and where to place their clothes.

 _Later_

As Antonio, had successfully changed into his underwear and yukata, he had seen his Sekirei had finished changing as well. Kazehana had the yukata showing a lot of cleavage as she pressed her breast onto him arm she leaned in and whispered to him. " _Let's go Kanzaki-kun, I've been waiting to wash your back all day today."_ As she nibbled his ear Hikari yelled at her again while she pouted. Antonio laughed as they made their way to the baths only to see that it was split off between men's and women's, meaning Kazehana couldn't wash Antonio's back which made her depressed. As Antonio entered the men's side and his Sekirei had entered the women's side, they had taken off their robe and underwear and walked in. When Antonio had walked in the Men's bath, he quickly cleaned himself before relaxing in the warm water. As for Antonio's Sekirei, some of them had their tied up, as they entered the bath, they could see so many different Sekirei washing themselves on stools, taking showers. before relaxing in the bath. As everybody was conversing while getting cleaned, Musubi had wandered outside to see that an outdoor bath was connected to the one on the inside. Next thing she knew, she felt someone come up behind her and fondle her bare breast.

"Oh man, Im jealous of my Tonio-niisan, gets to rub on these bad boys as much as he wants." when Musubi had turned around, she had noticed that Yukari was behind her. As the two conversated Yukari hadn't moved her hands from fondling Musubi's boobs.

As Antonio was relaxing in thee bath, he could hear Sekirei on the other side chattering with each had just hoped that Yukari wasn't doing anything too perverted for her own good.

 _Outside Women's Changing Room_

Benistubasa was still rattled up from when she had tried to confront Karasuba during the diagnostics, so she had thought the bathhouse would do her some good. As she went to unsnap her bra and place it in a basket with her other belongings, Haihane chuckled, angering the pink haired Sekirei.

"I think you ought to get a new bra size, seeing as how your chest looks like it had shrunk, but if that would have happened, then you wouldn't need to wear a bra at all." As Haihane laughed, Benistubasa threw her bra at her face. After retrieving it, she had opened the door. She had seen Musubi was running towards her, but in actuality, she was being chased by Uzume who she had gropped

"Sorry Uzume-san, I always had that done to me, I just wondered what it felt like doing it to someone else." said an innocent Musubi, who was being chased by a flustered Uzume.

"That doesn't mean do it to me!?" As they had turned a corner inside the bathhouse Benistubasa and taken a step back so she wouldn't get hit then sighed.

"Hmph I wish Sekirei acted like they had some common sense, this is a bathhouse not a play ground. Anyways let's go to the outdoor bath after we wash ourselves." As Haihane nodded, they had took showers, washed themselves thoroughly before entering the outside bath. As Haihanae and Benistubasa slowly entered the bath, the Indigo Sekirei had asked a surprising question.

"Hey, being serious for a moment. What..what if you were reacting to a Ashikabi other than Natsuo, what would you do?" As Benistubasa was seriously taken back by her question, after a couple seconds she answered her.

"Well, if i was honestly reacting to someone other than Natsuo. It would depend, If the other guy or girl gave me a feeling inside that burned brighter and hotter than what Natsuo could ever create, I would without a doubt, pledge myself to them. But since Natsuo is my Ashikabi already then I'm fine." Haihane just pondered on the red Sekirei's words and looked towards the starry sky. She could feel her body slowly ignite as the thought of one person came to her mind. She slowly shook her head and let the warm bath rejuvenate her. She kept pondering on words but couldn't really figure out what going on inside of her so she left it alone.

As time grew shorter, Antonio had got out of the bath, putting on his robe and grabbing his underwear, and phone, placing a call to summon the limo driver to pick them up, Antonio had a great time at the bathhouse, and figured his Sekirei Enjoyed themselves as well. With that, he had changed his clothes and waited for his Sekirei so they could wait for their ride home.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Miya was watching television, she had heard knocking at the front door. She had placed the remote down on the table, got up and went to answer it. When she had seen it was Kanzaki-san and his Sekirei, along with her tenants, she had told them she would get dinner started. She headed to the kitchen with Musubi, Kaho, and oddly enough Akitsu, who wanted to help, followed along with them. While Antonio had closed the door, Kazehana had wrapped her arm around his, allowing her boobs to be touching his arms. Antonio couldn't help but blush a little.

"Ahh don't get so close to him like that!" Yelled Hikari as she proceeded to wrap her arms around his other free arms. Antonio had two very beautiful girls around each arm, he was in a fantasy that he dreamt that he would never be in!. As the two girls holding Antonio's arms had a stare off, Hibiki had sighed, Yashima could only giggle a bit and Karasuba had a look of hunger in her eyes as she proceeded to lick her lips towards Antonio. He could feel a chill going down his back. It was Karasuba who inched closer to his ears. She had hugged him from the back, allowing her breast to squeeze softly against his back. Antonio could definitely feel the softness as his face turned tomato red. Thirty minutes later, Miya had finished dinner, thanks to the help of Musubi, Kaho, And Akitsu. As everyone gathered around the dinner table and sat, Antonio asked everyone if they had a good time today, as everyone nodded he brought up the shopping for their dresses.

"Since today went excellent, how about tomorrow morning I take you girls to the mall to buy whatever outfits you want so I can officially start having one on one time with you girls. As they had heard what he said, they all had wondered what kind of outfit they would wear or what they would do. Antonio didn't care what he did with them, as long as they have a smile on their face, then he doesn't mind. Uzume felt like she was running out of time on thinking about what they would do together or what she would wear, she was a complete nervous wreck. "What's wrong Uzume-san?" As Antonio asked Uzume slowly felt a blush rise to her face. She had said she was fine, but on the inside she completely panicking. As his Sekirei were chatting about ideas, Antonio had taken the time to pick up the dishes that were on the table, take them to the kitchen, and help Miya wash them.

"Again, thank you for this morning Kanzaki-san, I had fun." Said Miya as she gave Antonio a warm, genuine smile."

"No problem Miya-san, I just wanted to treat you since you always do so much for us. It's only natural that I want to do something for you in return." As Antonio was washing dishes, he smiled at Miya, causing her to freeze in place for a moment, she had thought she had seen a image of her deceased husband in Antonio, She had shook her head. Antonio had seen that her face had turned a nice shade of pink. He had asked her what was wrong, when she had said nothing was wrong, he volunteered to finish up the dishes while she heads to bed. While she agreed and thanked him she had exited the kitchen. As she was walking to her room, Images of the day she met Antonio flashed inside of her head, she couldn't tell what was going on. She decided to try and sleep it off to see if that will work. While Antonio was in the Kitchen finishing up dishes, he had heard Musubi walk in behind him and offered him help, he had told her he was almost finished but had thanked her anyways.

"Antonio-sama, what are some of your favorite things to do? As Antonio was asked this question, he had thought about it for a few seconds then responded.

"Well Musubi-chan, I like a lot of things. I like to go to Amusement parks, Pools, Arcades, you know what regular guys like me would like. But I also like to go out and eat, and be around those I love." As Musubi heard this she couldn't help but to smile at her Ashikabi. She suddenly jumped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his head and slowly kiss him. The Kitchen became enveloped in bright pink lights as Musubi's wings had emerged. "W..what was that for Musubi-chan?" Said Antonio as he blushed at Musubi's bold move.

"Well, Musubi just felt like kissing her Ashikabi. Because Musubi loves you." As Antonio had looked Musubi in her eyes. He could already tell how serious his Sekirei were about him.

"I love you too Musubi, I love all of you guys. Nothing will ever change that." He then suddenly felt Musubi embrace him in a big hug. He smirked then patted her on the head. After he was done with the dishes, re retired to his room to see that Karasuba was sitting on the edge of his bed. As he walked in and closed his door she had got up from his bed, walked over to him and slowly enveloped him in a passionate kiss. His dark room was illuminated with grayish wings of light. As the light died down, Karasuba grabbed him and lead him to his bed. As she stripped his clothes off of him, leaving him with nothing but boxer shorts on, while she proceeded to take off her Disciplinary Squad outfit. She then proceeded to straddle Antonio. While she leaned in for another kiss, she was interupted."Karasuba-san, you don't have too answer this if you don't want too, but I want to know, how..how do you really feel about me." As she was asked this, she had grabbed his hands and had placed it on the left side of her chest,

"Can you feel it? The object that i once thought I didn't have, I have now because of you. Before I met you all I really cared about was fighting and killing, seeing the enemy cowering before me, felt exhilarating. All I had within me was the lust for battle. I had never thought it would be possible for me to love. I had told my only friend this a long time ago, she was so persistent thinking that love would one day come and touch me, but it never did. When MBI had Natsuo wing me, I didn't feel anything for him. But you.. I.. I feel a warmth from you I had never felt from him, I feel like I want to protect you from anything and eliminate any threats that come your way. I..I think..no.. I know for a fact that i love you deeply Kanzaki-san, even at times i don't show it, my heart now beats only for you!" As she explained this, Antonio could see a small tear stroll down her cheek. "I think I finally understand what she had been trying to tell me before she had disappeared. Kanzaki-kun I love you so much! I wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to you!" As Antonio heard this, he could feel Karasuba's fingers intertwining themselves with his. The facial expression she had showed him, he could tell she hadn't let anyone see this side of her. As she closed her eyes, she felt his right hand on her cheek, which caused her to open her eyes back up.

"I as well love you Karasuba, every day we spend together is amazing to me. Everytime we kiss, I can feel how happy you get, and when I look you in your eyes afterwards I can see that you are in total peace. I will do my best to do good by you, and my other Sekirei." As Karasuba heard this, she had placed her lips on his again, causing her grayish wings of light to illuminate his room.

"You already do your best in everything you do, heh if you don't stop you are going to get tired." said Karasuba teased.

"Well If I want to keep all of you guys happy, Im not going to stop doing my best in everything I do for you guys. As Karasuba said this, she had snuggled into him, burying her head deep into his chest. As Antonio kissed her on the forehead, he shortly fell asleep right after her.

As Saki stood outside on a building, witnessing Karasuba's wings emerge twice, she had placed her hands to her chest and looked up to the sky and whispered " _One day Kanzaki-san, One day."_

 _ **Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of Wings Of Fate. Thank you for also supporting, favoriting, and leaving reviews, and also PM'ing me so I could talk to you guys whether it's good or bad. By the time you officially read this, 'Wings Of Fate' will have had over 1,000 views! Thanks Alot! If there are any characters you wish to see in later chapters, PM me and I can try to fit them in. Well Until Next time! And have a Happy Holiday!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Feelings Of Excitement!**_


	8. Feelings Of Excitement!

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS!**_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Feelings Of Excitement!

As Antonio had awoken late at night, he had seen a sleepy Karasuba sleeping so peacefully next to him. As to be careful and not disturb her, he had slowly moved her arm from chest and placed it softly on the bed. When he had successfully managed to exit the bed, he could see Karasuba smiling and muttering to herself. " _mmmm...Antonio."_ As a smile appeared on her face, along with a slight blush, she cuddled deeper into Antonio's pillow as he exited his room. As he was walking in the darkened hallway with the moonlight being his only source of visibility, Antono had seen Uzume walk out of her room and had quietly closed her door. As she had spotted Antonio she had walked up to him.

"Ahh Kanzaki-san, what are you doing up so late?" Asked a curious Uzume.

"Couldn't really sleep that well, I was planning on getting some water then head back to sleep." As he proceeded to walk he then suddenly stopped and had turned back around to face Uzume. "Oh and I can't wait for our date In the morning Uzume-chan." As Antonio smiled at her, he turned back around and head to the kitchen to acquire something to drink. Uzume was just standing there with a hidden blush on her face. She had thought to herself ' _I can only hope he is going to like what I had planned for us to do.'_ And with that she had went back to her room, but couldn't fall back to sleep right away because all she could really think about that that moment, was Antonio.

 _Next Morning_

After breakfast, Musubi, and the rest of Antonio's Sekirei were kindly escorted to the mall by a limousine that their Ashikabi had got for them so they could be able to pick out things they needed for when their day comes up. When the limousine had disappeared from Antonio's sight, Uzume slowly walked up behind him.

"K..Kanzaki-san are you ready to go?" She said nervously as she was fidgeting. As Antonio nodded, Uzume told her she would like to stop somewhere first. He could probably tell where, so without any hesitation, he agreed. Uzume had waited for Antonio to pull his car out front, as she walked towards the car door, Antonio, had got out and opened the door for her. She always smiles when he would do things like that. Uzume had entered the left passenger side of his Camaro as he walked around and entered the driver side, then he drove off to their destined location.

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

As Chiho was attentively watching television, she had turned her attention her door to see two familiar faces. "Ah Uzume-san, Kanzaki-san!" As she had waved energetically at the pair, Antonio had brought in a bouquet of flowers before finally closing her door. Chiho had placed a finger on her bottom lip and had sent Uzume a teasing smile.

"My my Kanzaki-san, would those be for me? Or would they be for Uzume-san over here?" As Uzume tried to hid the blush trying to escape her face, Antonio had set a vase of water on a counter, also placing the flowers inside the vase before speaking.

"These are for you Chiho-san. I wanted to give you this as a token of our friendship. I just thought it would be a good idea since Uzume wanted to stop by here before we keep on going." Chiho got curious and asked where they were going. Antonio had no idea since Uzume hadn't told him much. "Uzume-san planned something for us to do all day today." When Chiho had heard this, she couldn't contain her smile.

"My my, Uzume-san seems like you'll be busy all day today, is that right?" Uzume became flustered trying to assure her it wasn't what she was thinking. After sometime, Antonio and Uzume had said their goodbye, but before Antonio had walked out her door, she wanted to ask him something. "Umm Kanzaki-san? One day, I want too meet all of your friends, so that we can all become friends as well." As she tilted her head and smiled, Antonio could help but feel something tug at his heart. He knew Chiho wanted to explore what was beyond her hospital room, but was bound to it by her sickness. Antonio couldn't help but smile and reply back to her.

"Of course Chiho-san! I bet everybody would welcome you with open arms." As she smiled and nodded with him. Uzume could see how happy she was with his statement. With that they had exited her hospital room. On the road antonio had Asked where were they heading too.

" Oh yea. I figured for our date today we could go to.." As she leaned over to whisper in Antonio's ear, his facial expression started to change immensely.

"Ehhhhhhh! seriously?!" As Uzume nodded, Antonio's grip on the steering wheel got tighter. "Alright.. let's head there at full speed!" He stepped on the gas speeding down the street towards their destined location. Uzume couldn't help but laugh at the sudden change in emotion after telling him where they were going, but all she could think about now was that, would Antonio like hanging out with her.

 _Teto Grand Amusement Park_

"Oh wow!" was all Antonio could say when he and Uzume had managed to find a parking spot and walk up to the ticket booth. She had asked him had he been to any amusement parks back when he was younger. "Well yea, but in America, there wasn't a lot of attraction options to choose from, but this is literally everything I wanted to experience since I was a Kid!" As Uzume had allowed him to gaze at the attractions behind the ticket booth, she had walked up to a booth, purchasing passes, and returned to Antonio, snapping him out of his one track mind,

"Well I am glad you like this place, because i bought us two all day passes!" As she warmly smiled at him, he knew all day passes were really expensive. Uzume had insisted since she could charge it on her MBI black card. "I want to make this a time you won't forget Kanzaki-san!" As she rushed in front of him, she immediately grabbed his left hand with her right. As they were walking, Antonio couldn't help but think ' _Her hand is really warm._ '

 _Miya's Boarding House_

After Antonio's Sekirei had returned from the mall, they had all went to their rooms to put away the stuff they had bought, then had entered the dining room area where Miya was located to keep her company. Miya, Karasuba, and Kazehana, along with the rest of Antonio's Sekirei were all talking about their ideas for the day when their time to go on a date with their Ashikabi arrives. They all didn't want to say because some of them thought it would be embarrassing for them to say what they had in mind. Karasuba didn't hesitate at all to say what she wanted to do with her Ashikabi.

"Heh, well it's no surprise that we would all be nervous. Well what i always wanted to do, but never got the chance was to visit an aquarium." As she said this, everyone around her was shocked to find that the Black Sekirei wanted to do something that didn't involve killing. One by one, they each felt easier about what they had wanted to do, except Akitsu, who was just thinking to herself. As Miya had laughed, she had mentioned that they all had nothing to worry about because Antonio would enjoy being around them doing whatever. Kazehana then decided to scoot closer to Miya so she could tease her.

"Well, I know this isn't my place to say, but we know Takehito has been gone for awhile. Don't you think you should get out there and find someone before you start get older?" When Miya heard the word older, she slowly turned her head toward Kazehana with a visage of a demon mask appearing behind her. "D..did I say old? What I meant too say way, a young beautiful widow." As the visage of the demon mask disappeared, Miya had looked at the teacup that was sitting in front of her on the table.

"I..I just don't know, even though I am still young, Takehito was the only man I loved." Kazehana had a look in her eye then suddenly leaned in to where she was whispering in her ear.

" _Listen you can't fool me after all, I known you for as long as I can remember. I seen the way you were looking at Kanzaki-kun the other day when you guys were washing dishes together."_ Miya had let out a small gasp at what Kazehana witnessed with her own eyes " _I can tell you are feeling something inside you is about to erupt. "Don't let it drag out, because it will take a toll on you"_ As Miya was told this, she kept staring at her tea cup, only to see a faint image of Kanzaki Antonio form on the liquid. Miya then had the thought ' _Just what am I feeling right now.'_

 _Back At Shino Teto Grand Amusement Park_

Uzume had sat alongside next Antonio on a park bench after indulging themselves in hour upon hours from going on rides. Antonio had asked if she had wanted to grab something to eat since they are so close to a food court. As she agreed, they headed to the closet food stall available. Uzume had seen a odd looking booth, she had stopped and asked Antonio what kind of booth that was.

"Oh, that right there is a photo booth, it's a booth where you can take pictures together." As Uzume had thought about it for a minute, she wanted to take pictures with him to commemorate their first date together, but hopefully not their last one either. Antonio agreed as she started dragging him into the photo booth. Inside, Uzume had pressed a couple buttons so they could be able to have pictures of them taken. As she had scanned her all day pass, the camera where they could see themselves started counting down from three to one. Uzume had gently wrapped her arms around his for the first photo. For the second one they had both did a silly pose together. For the third, They had both gave the camera a thumbs up. Uzume could suddenly feel her body temperature start to rise. Then they had suddenly both placed their arms around each other's neck, and for the last picture, Uzume had stood on her tippy toes to kiss Antonio on the cheek for the last and final picture. As she had exited the booth to look at the newly developed photos, Antonio softly grazed his cheek where she had kissed him, he couldn't help but to wonder ' _Is Uzume-san reacting to me somehow?'_ He constantly thought about it but decided to put it off as he continued to enjoy his day with Uzume-san. as he exited the booth, she happily showed him the photos they had took, he couldn't but smile as he had seen the silly poses they had did together. Uzume then took the photo then had cut along the lines and handed him a couple of photos. He couldn't help but blush as he had seen that he was really, really enjoying himself with her. Uzume still wanted to visit a few places, there was still plenty of light outside, so they continued to venture forth. Before they could do anything, Antonio had placed his hands in hers, causing a surprise reaction from her.

"Come on Uzume-san let's go!" as Antonio gave her his signature warm smile, she gripped his hands and had thought to herself ' _I wish we could have more dates like this.'_ As they walked hand in hand, they walked from game booth too game booth with smiles and feelings of excitement written on their faces. They had also raced each other on go-karts, which they had really enjoyed, next to the roller coasters that is. After some time had passed, the sun started to set as they were walking towards the exit of the amusement park to leave. As they were walking, Uzume had seen a booth that had held a giant stuffed panda bear as a prize for knocking down three bottles, two on bottom and one on top. The man leading the game booth had seen she was interested in the giant stuffed panda and spoke to her saying if she knocked down a set of three stacked bottles with a baseball she would win. With sparkles in her eyes, she readily accepted the challenege. Antonio hadn't noticed that Uzume wasn't walking by his side when his eyes had checked his left side. When he had turned around, he had seen Uzume participating at a game booth. He had walked up to see piles of baseballs on a counter start to diminish as she picked up the round object and tossed it at the three bottles. She became upset that she couldn't make even one set fall, feeling defeated she started to walk slowly away. As he didn't like seeing her that way, she felt a jolt jump through her body as she felt Antonio's hand enter her's.

"How much to play?" Antonio had asked the man behind the counter. As he was told it was three dollars to play, he gladly accepted. He knew you could buy the giant stuffed panda at a store somewhere, but he knew Uzume had her heart set on it, so he wanted to get if for her. As Antonio slammed three dollars on the counter, the man had set three baseball's infront of him. Antonio played these type of games when he used to live in America so he knew the trick to getting the set of bottles knocked down. As Antonio threw the first ball, the first set of bottles fell no problem. The second set couldn't withstand the speed and power as they fell to the ground effortlessly. As Antonio made the third set fall no problem, the man behind the vendor start to sweatdrop as Antonio could now select any prize he wanted. He then suddenly turned to Uzume and asked her to pick out whatever she wanted. As she selected the giant stuffed panda, the man had given it to Antonio, which in turn, gave it to Uzume who had held on to the giant stuffed panda. When Antonio and Uzume had walked away from the booth and started walking to the car, Uzume had a look of complete happiness all over her face. "So are you going to give it a name?" As Uzume had thought about it for awhile she thought of an easy name.

"Well, Kanzaki-san, I decided to name it Toni, I know it sounds cheesy since I named it after you but.." She was interrupted by a pat on her head.

"Heh, I don't think it's cheesy at all, If it's something you came up with, then it'll be fine Uzume-san!" As he smiled towards her, she nodded and blushed slightly as they made their way to his car to go home.

 _Higa's Office_

While Izumi Higa was looking at the sun set from out the window from his office, he could hear footsteps slowly approaching his office. As three knocks could be heard from his door, Kakizaki, his assistant stepped into his office. As they talked about the progress of his business, Kakizaki's Sekirei had bowed to not be in disrespect to their meeting, walked up to Kakizaki and whispered into his ear. While Higa was in his usual train of thought on how to hinder the progress of the Ashikabi of the North, his assistant had notified him that the patient, who is under his care at his hospital, had started to run low of the medicine to combat her illness.

"Just give her the usual amount, and give the doctors more than enough to keep in their storage so they won't have to keep running low." While Kakizaki nodded and alerted his Sekirei to make the quick delivery to Hiyamakai Hospital. Kakizaki had also notified him of something real intresting that may catch his attention. "Hmmm? Show me." As Kakizaki pulled out his laptop and with a few clicks of some buttons, they had security feed inside the patient's room with the uncureable illness. Higa didn't know what to look at until his assistant had freezed the camera to show the Ashikabi's of the North's face, carrying some flowers for the patient, Chiho. With a few strokes of his chin, Higa slowly devised a plan that'll surely make the Ashikabi of the North kneel before him in respect. "Kakizaki, email the doctors placed Chiho's care, nurses, also ashikabi who work for me and tell them this…" As Kakizaki, nodded he started typing away his bosses orders. With a silent smirk, he had thought ' _Since the first round is slowly and slowly drawing to a close, I should might as well spice things up a bit, wouldn't you say, Kanzaki Antonio?'_

 _Matsu's Room_

As Matsu was drinking her tea in peace, a alert notification started popping up all over her screen. As she slowly placed her teacup down as not to cause it to spill on her computer, she quickly typed away on her computer. She was a computer hacking whiz, ever since Antonio's first visit to Hiyamakai hospital, she has been getting strange vibes from the place and wanted to dig a bit deeper into the establishment. As she clicked a button on the screen in front of her, She had been reading an email that had been sent from Higa's office. She slowly gasped and slowly backed away from the screen whisper to herself " _I got to tell Kanzaki-kun."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As night had descended, Antonio and Uzume, slowly made their way up to the front door of the Inn, but before Antonio could knock on the door Uzume had grabbed and tugged on his right sleeve, earning her his attention.

"I know I say this a lot Kanzaki-san but, but.. thanks for hanging out with boring ole me." ' _Boring ole me?! Way to go Uzume, chalk up another one for an embarrassing moment in front of him, that makes one too many slip ups you've made!"_ She had thought to herself. as Antonio faced her, she had looked up to his face.

"What? Uzume-san could never be boring! As a matter of fact, being at the Amusement park with you today was really fun and exciting. It brought back a nostalgic feeling there. Ever since I was a kid, I couldn't contain the feeling of excitement when my mom and aunt would tell me, Yukari, and Minato-san that we would be going to an Amusement park, as you can imagine, i couldn't wait till i got out of the car. Heh, being there with you today made me realize, once in awhile, it is alright to cut back and just be a kid again. Thank's Uzume, I had a blast today." As she kept looking at his face, her heart kept pounding inside her chest. Her breathing became labored as she had suddenly took hold of his right hand.

"K..K..Kanzaki-san, W..Will you let me be your Sekirei! I had been reacting to you for sometime now but didn't know how to go about telling you. It's my fault for thinking that I would be left out because you got yourself quite a number but that doesn't matter to me. You are the cause of the rising heat inside of my body. You are making my heart beat so fast that I feel like any second now It is going to burst out of my chest! I want to know what your Sekirei feel when they are with you so please.I g..guess I got kind of jealous whenever I see them enjoying themselves around you." As Antonio didn''t know what to say right away at her sudden outburst. He suddenly spoke up.

"No I should be the one to apologize." She had a confused look on her face at his suddenly apology. "I'm sorry for not noticing and speaking out sooner and for that I apologize from the bottom of my heart Uzume-san. I..I guess I was just so caught up in enjoying your company that I hadn't noticed how you truly felt towards me. I know that Isn't an excuse but when I apologize, I sincerely mean it Uzume-san." As she allowed tears to slowly escape her face, Antonio placed his right thumb on her cheek and dried off her tear. "Hey none of that now, I can't have you crying when we just had come back from an amazing day at the Amusement park right?" Said in a joking manner, causing Uzume to wipe the tears from her eyes and smile. "I guess what I am saying is that, I don't mind If you become my Sekirei." As Uzume heard this she got on her tippy toes, fell into Antonio's arms, then had closed the distance between them with a kiss. As they parted from each other. Uzume could feel her _Sekirei Crest_ form as golden wings of light emerged from her back, illuminating the night sky.

 _"By the veils of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!"_ As the golden light around them had vanished, Uzume had happily smiled at her new Ashikabi. "Sekirei Number #10, may we be forever be connected, now and forever. As Antonio returned to her a warm smile, he could feel a 'ferocious' presence on his left. When he had carefully turned his head to the left, he had seen a visage of a bear charging at him, turns out it was just Musubi who had tackled him to the ground. Antonio still hasn't got use to her surprise hug attacks even if she was his first Sekirei

"Oh wow Antonio-sama, that's your ninth Sekirei!" As Antonio hadn't really thought about counting how many special beings were in his corner, all he was really concerned with was everyone's happiness. As Antonio was helped up off the ground by Karasuba, he dusted himself off as she began to speak.

"My my, you sure are rising in power quick Ashikabi-kun." Antonio had asked her what she meant by her statement. "An Ashikabi's power increases with every Sekirei you wing, since you now have nine beautiful ladies with you, your power as an Ashikabi rises. So that means some unwinged Sekirei could be attracted to you." As Antonio had pondered on that, he had asked her how many were left. "Heh, quick to get to work I see?" Antonio had let off a sweatdrop because he knew she was teasing him, denying her accusation, she continued to speak. "From what I can sense, the number of unwinged Sekirei are starting to dwindle down to a few. It's not going to be much longer before the start of the second round of the _Sekirei Plan._ " Antonio had asked her what does the second round include. "It'll be when MBI closes off all routes exiting the city, which means, they are turning Shino Teto, into a battleground. No Sekirei or Ashikabi will be allowed to leave, by any means."

Antonio to have a worried expression on his face, when all of a sudden, everyone was shocked to see that Karasuba grab him by the collar of his shirt. Antonio thought he was about to get chewed out, but was surprised to see that she had pulled him into a kiss, Illuminating the night sky with grayish wings of light. When the light faded she had let go of his shirt and had fixed it for him before speaking again.

"I know you are worried for us, but don't you worry your sweet little head Ashikabi-kun." Antonio got annoyed as she started to pet his head like he was some kind of pet. " We aren't going to lose an opportunity to be with you for the rest of our lives. No matter what comes our way, we can face it with certainty, why? Because we have you supporting us." As all of Antonio's Sekirei agreed with that statement she had just spoke. Antonio had a serious expression on his face.

"I..I can't thank you guys enough, but, I..I also want to be of some sort of help. What good of an Ashikabi would I be, If I didn't help you!" As he placed his hand on his chest he could remember what the white winged figure had spoke to him about. ' _Please...Please… Teach the meaning of love to all the little birds.'_ "I was given a gift by someone and I don't plan on wasting what they have gave me. It told me to change their fate, and teach them the meaning of love, to all the little birds." As he spoke Karasuba's eyes began to widened. "That's why I not only want to help you all out, but other Sekirei whose fate had drastically made a change for the worse. I at least want to, If they allow me, to help them change their fate!" Karasuba began to reach a hand out to him, only be interrupted as Akitsu, and the rest of his Sekirei began to give him a group hug. They could feel the love he had for not only them but for all _Sekirei_ radiate off of him. As Kazehana got up from the pile and headed inside the house she had looked over her shoulder.

"Kanzaki-kun?" Gaining Antonio's attention. "If a Sekirei were reacting to you, but he/she didn't know how to go about telling you, what would you say to that person." As all eyes pointed to him, he slowly breathed in, then out before answering. Giving Kazehana a look of certainty.

"I would simply tell him/her that...don't feel like you have to rush it. Simply take your take, and when you are ready to tell me, I'll be ready and willing to listen to what you have to say. I don't believe in forcibly winging someone, It sickens me that such a thing even exists. I believe any major decision that is sure to change someone's life, should be thought out with a clear head." As Kazehana smiled and proceeded to her room, she could see Miya in the entrance of the dining room area as she proceeded to her room. Karasuba clapped her hands together, gathering everyone's attention with a smile that Antonio had seen before. "Oh no."

"Well Ashikabi-kun, time to take a bath don't you think." Antonio couldn't help but to sweatdrop as the 'incident' of what happened in the bath started to flash across his mind. He already knew what was on her mind, when Musubi suddenly had taken hold of his hand.

"Musubi will take care of her Ashikabi, you'll see!" As she darted towards the bath, Kaho, and his other Sekirei gave chase until they were all in the bath. All Antonio could think was that he just wanted the 'onslaught' of kisses would end so he could relax in his bed.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __ _Antonio's Room_

After what seemed to be an eternity, Antonio had found himself relaxing on his bed with some music playing in the background. He comfortably laid down letting the song _Crossing Field_ by LISA. As he was nodding his head back and forth to the beat. Antonio could hear knocking on his door, so he had turned down the volume to the music, pulled up his basketball shorts before slowly opening the door to reveal a familiar face.

"Umm Kanzaki-san, do you think I can sleep with you tonight." Uzume said nervously as Antonio nodded. He held the door open for her as she slowly entered his room. As she proceeded to sit on his bed, Antonio had closed his door and had shut his music off and crawled into his bed to relax. He had looked over to see Uzume, stripping off her clothes, to reveal her white bra that had a gold bow design in the middle, and white and gold laced panties. Antonio couldn't help but feel his nose get hot and hot, he couldn't help but to blame Yukari for making him a pervert like her. Uzume then had got into bed with him, slowly scooting her way towards him. As she finally closed the distance between them, he could feel how nervous she was as she cuddled into him.

"Uzume-hime, you don't have to do this if you don't want too. I do not want you to feel like you absolutely have to do this for me." As he said this, Antonio could feel her ease up, and she slowly, dug her head into his chest. As her eyes closed, a smile made an appearance on her face as she giggled.

"That's what I like about you most Kanzaki-san, you are always so understand, but I want to do this. So you don't have to worry about me." She then could feel Antonio hug onto her tighter. "Hehehe, If you hug me tighter, you might just flip a switch you can't turn off." When Antonio heard this, he flicked her on her forehead.

"Don't say something stupid idiot." After Uzume's forehead was flicked, she began pouting.

"Oh Kanzaki-kun that wasn't very nice!" as she was pouting, Antonio then had kissed her on her forehead, earning him a blush from his bold Sekirei. "Heh, I like you a lot Kanzaki-san." As she fell asleep in Antonio's arms, he pushed some hair back behind her ear that was dangling over her face before whispering to her.

" _Goodnight Uzume-san."_ After that was said, Antonio had finally went to sleep himself.

 _Karasuba's Room_

As Karasuba was lying down, looking towards the ceiling, she had kept thinking about Antonio's speech about how he wanted to change Sekirei's those whose fates had been altered. She kept having flashbacks to where she was in the second generation Disciplinary Squad with only one other Sekirei, but she, she was the squad leader. Karasuba had remembered a time, when Musubi, and Kaho were kidnapped by an secret organization that were going to extract Sekirei DNA, to enhance humans. When MBI got word of two young Sekirei's were kidnapped, the Disciplinary Squad were called to a desolate wasteland area, with two giant buildings, that were side by side.

 _***Flashback***_

"My, oh my, seem's like today Is going to be a fun day today." Said with a casual smile as Karasuba had unsheathed her katana and had rested it on her shoulder. As she proceeded to walk forward, a figure with black fingerless boxing gloves with the Number #08 imprinted on each glove. She was wearing similar clothes as Karasuba, she had brown hair, with the rest of it in a ponytail, hanging down her back.

"Karasuba-san, you know what our objective is, please spare as many as you can. We have to retrieve Musubi-san Number #88, and Kaho Number #87, so please, spare as many as you can, please? As Karasuba looked over her shoulder, tilted her head and smiled.

"You are too caring for these insignificant humans, even after kidnapping few of our own, you are still too accepting." As Karasuba looked up at the sky, her friend then had placed her hands together and told her that love will cross her path one day so she needed to have faith In herself. "Heh, I seriously doubt that, but anyways lets, get this mission started, Yume-chan?"

 _***Flashback End***_

As Karasuba, looked up at her ceiling, all she could really think was ' _Where did you wonder off too. Heh, when you find out that I have an ashikabi now, you'll probably be telling me that Fate had something to do with it'_ "Fate huh? Just...just where in the world did you disappear too...Yume-chan?

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Uzume Number: #10**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki: #11 & #12**_

 _ **Yashima: Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho: Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi: Number #88**_

 _ **Thanks for supporting Wings Of Fate, and I hope everyone had a safe and Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: North V.S. East Part 1**_


	9. North VS East Part 1

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **I Hope everyone has a safe and happy New Years!**_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __North V.S East Part 1

Early in the morning, Antonio had awoken to see that Uzume had left to retire to her room. As he yawned and stretched his arms, he arose out of his bed, took a nice bath, and had put on some nice looking clothes to get another day out of the way. When he had opened his door to his room, he was met with Kazehana who had embraced him, placing his head on her boobs, making her blush.

"My, my Kanzaki-kun, you're quite the vigorous one today aren't you? If you want me too, I can take..my...clothes...Off." As she tried to seductively tried to move her the part of her short dress that was revealing her cleavage to the side. Antonio had flicked her on the forehead, which earned him a whining, pouty Sekirei. "Ohhhhh, Kanzaki-kun you're no fun. Oh well, but I hope you are ready for a day of fun, _my love._ " As she whispered in his ear, he could feel a jolt of energy surge throughout his body. Kazehana giggled as she wrapped her arms around his as they made their way to the front door. As Miya had waved them goodbye, Kazehana eagerly wrapped her arms around Antonio's before she started to speak.

"Are you ready Kanzaki-kun?" As Antonio nodded, as he reached for keys in his pocket, Kazehana had tugged on his arm, earning her his attention. "Hold on tight Kanzaki-kun." As she had proceeded to wink at him, He was enveloped in a huge gust of wind. As he had closed his eyes, then reopened them, he had found himself upon a steel beam while Kazehana was sitting down, about to take a drink. "Nice view huh? I always come here to clear my mind, or when I just want to look at the sunset, or the moon." As Antonio had sat next to her, she offered him a drink of Sake. "Here, have some, don't let your beautiful Sekirei drink alone." As Antonio kindly took the cup from her, he had begun to sip from the cup. "I hope you didn't mind, but I just wanted to have drink with someone." As Antonio happily smiled at her, she had poured him some more sake as they stared into the distance. "Um K-Kanzaki-kun, I know this question may seem out of place for me to ask, but, what was it like for you growing up." As Antonio had froze up for a few seconds, he lowered his head as stared into his cup that had some sake left in it.

 **[Play Song:** _ **In Your Past -**_ **Sword Art Online]**

"Well, my mother had struggled for the longest. My father was rarely around, which put a lot of stress on my mom." As Kazehana was listening intently, water start to form in her eyes. "I couldn't stand to see my mother stress, physical and emotionally. Even though she was going through so much, she always made sure I had what I need, and she never had let me see her sad or anything. She had always worked hard even without help from my father." As Kazehana slowly let tears fall from her face, she had slowly reached a hand out towards his face. "When my aunt had offered her a better paying job at a pharmaceutical company, she couldn't be anymore happier. When we moved to America, her job had managed to secure her another job with them, so she had told me, this is where we start all over, just you and mommy." By that time tears started to flow from his face. "That's why I decided to be the best I can be so she wouldn't have to always worry about me. Through my whole upbringing, I learned that no matter what, always be kind and friendly to others, even though they might not show you the same, It might touch them later on down the road."

As he stopped speaking he could feel Kazehana place her hand on the left side of his face. She had a deep look of concern for him. He had softly placed his hand on top of her's. "It's alright. I just learned that things don't always go the way you want them too. I've come to accept that."

"Don't you wish you could have your whole family together?" As Antonio had looked at her then had stared at the changing sky. He had wiped tears from his eye before speaking to her.

"Of course I do. I can't make my father come back into my life, even If he did, me and my mother are just fine with each other." As Kazehana had wiped her eyes, she had called his name. "Yea Kazeha.." Before he could finish, Kazehana had closed the distance between them, locking her lips with his. As sakura purple wings of light had emerged, then disappeared from her back, she had looked at him straight in the eyes

"You're..so pure and kind, I had no idea that you had to go through something as painful as that." Antonio had shook his head leaving Kazehana confused.

"It just made me realize, that you can't make someone be there for someone, but, that hasn't stopped me from being the person I am today." As Kazehana looked into his eyes, she had passionately kissed him again, pushing him down on the steel beam. When the light from her wings had subsided, they had just laid together until nightfall.

"Kanzaki-kun, I know this hasn't been the most fun of dates but.." She was interrupted with a finger on her lips.

"I actually had a nice time with you Kazehana-hime. I talking about my past, was something I needed to get off my chest. So thanks again."

 **[Song End]**

 _Miya's Boarding House_

After being took home by his Sekirei Kazehana, Antonio had slowly walked up to the door to open, only to feel a weird presence behind him, almost if he was being stared at. He shrugged it off and walked inside. He took a really nice and long bath, afterwards, he retired to his room. He had figured one of his Sekirei would try to sneak in while he was in the bath, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get some sleep so her could be rested for his date with Kaho in the morning. He slipped into his bed, not even a couple minutes later he is fast asleep.

The next couple of days, Antonio enjoyed his back to back dates with his Sekirei. Kaho took Antonio to a _Cafe._ Musubi wanted to go to an all you can eat buffet, luckily she had an MBI black card, she had an appetite to eat him out of all of his savings. Akitsu, using her elemental powers, had froze a small lake so they could ice skate on. Since Antonio never knew how to skate, she took his hands and guided him, even though he fell on his ass a couple times, he still enjoyed himself nonetheless. Karasuba by far had surprised him with her choice out setting for their date. She had took Antonio to Shino Teto aquarium, where many different species of aquatic animals swam all around them. Antonio had looked over to his side and had seen Karasuba was fascinated by how many different kinds there were. He had mentioned to her that when he was in America, Hawaii had fishes called Unicorn fishes, she didn't believe him until he pulled up a image of one on his Iphone. She had took a look and was simply fascinated, when Antonio had seen the happy look on her face, she had shooked her head and had pretended to cough. Antonio laughed because even though she tried to keep up her Black Sekirei Status, when she is around him, she often finds herself doing things she had never done before. Antonio often found that cute about her. As the dates went on, Yashima had wanted to go the theater to catch a movie she had seen on tv with Miya that had caught her interest. Finally Hikari and Hibiki, had did something for him that he never thought would happen to him. When he had awoken, he had smelled something really nice, only to find that Hikari and Hibiki had performed that legendary naked apron for him. They had made breakfast in bed for him and had cleaned his room, but they had just wanted to lay in bed with him. Antonio was feeling like the luckiest guy in the world as Hikari and Hibiki was laying on each side of his body.

 _The Next Day_

As Antonio had awoken, Hikari and Hibiki had just walked out of his room with smiles on their faces. As he laid his head back down. He could hear someone running down the hall, he had ignored it until there was a loud, rapid, knocking on his door which startled him. As he went to open the door he had found Uzume breathing hard.

"Kanzaki-kun..I..It's Chiho!" As a sad expression was written over her face, he could tell something had just happened. As he rushed to put some clothes on, they had rushed out of the door, entered his Camaro, and rushed towards hiyamakai hosipital.

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

Inside, as Uzume and Antonio had rushed up a staircase instead of taking the elevator Antonio couldn't quite figure what was going on, but all he knew was that Uzume was in a rush to get to Chiho's room. As Uzume had opened her door up, Chiho had a mask covering her face, her breathing was labored, and was sweating profoundly. She had slowly opened her eyes and moved them to her left to see Uzume and Antonio standing in the doorway. As Uzume took her hand, chiho began to slowly speak.

"U-Uzume-san? S-seems l..like you always by w..with your b..boyfriend now." As she was struggling to tease Uzume. She had felt Uzume hands start to shake and began to let tears fall from her face. "Geez, pretty g..girls like you shouldn't c..cry." As Chiho started to brush her hand through Uzume's hair, a couple pair of doctors had entered and told them they needed to leave to 'administer' medicine to help with her heavy breathing. As Antonio had walked out of Chiho's room with Uzume, she couldn't stop crying, but she felt a little better when her Ashikabi had hugged her tightly. A few minutes later Antonio's phone had started ringing. When he had picked up his phone he could hear Matsu yelling on the other line.

" **KANZAKI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"** As Antonio told her his and Uzume's whereabouts Matsu began to speak again. **"GET BACK TO THE INN RIGHT NOW, IT'S IMPORTANT, HURRY UP!"** As Antonio and Uzume had looked at each other with confusion, they had hurried to his Camaro and went their way to the Inn.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Antonio and Uzume were sitting in Matsu's room, they were wondering why she had urgently called them there. As Matsu had finished typing on her computer, a window popped up on the screen before she started to speak.

"The reason I called you both here urgently is because… this." As she allowed Antonio and Uzume had read the message that was on the screen, which made Antonio so angry that he had got up and left Matsu's room, leaving Uzume and Matsu to worry about him. As he had walked to the side of the Inn where the garden area resides, he had seen all of his Sekirei have looks of concern on their faces as he passed by them. Antonio had kept thinking about how Chiho was so sweet and innocent, about how she shouldn't have to go through any of what she is experiencing. As he sucked his teeth, letting his ear shadow his eyes, he kept remembering the first day he met Chiho and how she immediately wanted to be his friend. As Antonio's fist's started to shake, he stopped when he had heard footsteps from the Inn behind him. As he turned he had seen all of his Sekirei and housemates looking at him with looks of concern on their faces.

"I..I'm sorry for making you all worry about me, truly I am." As they had seen their Ashikabi in a way they had never seen him before, it had made them worry. "I..I have something to ask all of you guys, I..I need your guy's help!" As all of his Sekirei, except Uzume and housemates were confused, Matsu had explained the situation to them. Higa, better known as the Ashikabi of the East, had made arrangements for a certain patient that Antonio and Uzume have been in contact with to slowly decrease her medicine intake. Matsu also explained that if Chiho's sickness were to spread all over her body, without the help of the medication, she would die within a matter of time. The orange haired Sekirei had told them that she had hacked Higa's mail account on a whim, she had found a new message sent to multiple people, saying that he plans to slowly make Chiho suffer to draw out the Ashikabi of the North, and finally end his 'nuisance'. "Well that's the story you guy's,well I want to ask all of you guys is..is that.. I want your help in rescuing her! She doesn't deserve to be involved in this mess. I..I" Before he could finish, he was embraced in a tight hug by Musubi.

"You don't even have to ask Antonio-sama! Of course we are going to help you." As all of his Sekirei nodded in agreement to her statement, she had grabbed Antonio's hands. "We all love you very much, so we wouldn't hesitate to help you, no matter how big or small. You have taught us the meaning of love, which is why, it is our fate, to show you love in return." As Antonio had seen the seriousness in not only Musubi's eyes, but in every single one of his Sekirei's and housemates eyes.

"Everyone, T..thank you very much!" As he wiped a tear from forming in his eyes. "Let's all go to Matsu-san's room to discuss, how...how we are going to rescue Chiho-san!" As they all agreed, they had made their way up too Matsu's room, Saki had seen the commotion going on from the Inn's garden from a building couple blocks away. She had placed her hand to her heart as she could feel it start to beat fast. As she pushed some hair behind her ear, she started to leap away with a smile on her face.

 _Matsu's Room_

As Matsu pulled up a map of the whole city on her screen, Antonio, his Sekirei and Kagari had viewed the map before hearing a knock at the door. As Antonio opened it, he was met with a hug from his favorite cousin Yukari. Miya had let her inside because her and Shiina had wanted to see how he was doing. As Matsu had filled them both in on why everyone was gathering in her room, Yukari and Shiina wanted to help. Antonio had disagreed at first but she reminded him of his own words that Shiina would do anything to protect her. After a couple of minutes of going back and forth, Antonio had finally agreed. As Matsu walked up to Yukari and Shiina and spoke to them both, Antonio had seen that two places were marked on the map and asked Matsu about it.

"Oh those are the Hiyamakai Hospital, owned by Higa Izumi, and Higa Izumi's office building. Chiho is being treated with a decrease in her dosage of her usual medication. They have more than enough of what she needs in their medication storage facility. As you can probably tell the one who supplies the hospital with the things needed to treat Chiho, is none other than Higa. Now I did some expert hacking only to come to find out that he has figured out a way to get Chiho's condition to make it slow down the illness in her body more than what she's been getting. Now this where things get tricky Kanzaki-san." As she walked up to Antonio, she handed him a white and orange flash drive. "All you have to do is get into Higa's office, plug in this flash drive and I can transfer all of his data on the improved medication for Chiho onto my computer and work up some medicine for her and it'll be untraceable." As Antonio grabbed the flash drive from her, he spoke up.

"Arigato Matsu-san." As she smiled at him, she had also had warned him that Sekirei and Ashikabi under Higa and the Ashikabi of the South and even his Sekirei will try to stop him from getting into Higa's office or from trying to recover Chiho. As Antonio was thinking, a lightbulb went off in his head. "Ok, how about this, Musubi, Kaho,Akitsu, you all come with me to Higa's office. Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki, Kazehana, and Yashima, your goal is to not only raid the medication facility to get Chiho's medicine they withheld, and also you're number one priority is to rescue Chiho." As they all nodded Kazehana wrapped her arms around his, pressing her breast against his arms.

"Oh my, Kanzaki-kun, look at you taking authority, it's making me fall for you all over again." As she had seductively nibbled on his ear, Hikari complained that she was getting to close to Antonio. As he started to smile Karasuba spoke up.

"My, my Kanzaki-kun, where do you want me to go?" As he walked up to her, she had started to blush slightly. " Go where ever you feel like, I want you to stop anyone who gets in the way of what you need to do. Do not kill anybody, please?" When he had said please, Karasuba had started to blush all over. She had always thought he was cute, but she always asked to kill, but when she was asked not to, she nodded to him without disagreeing. As she had faked a cough she proceeded to speak. "My, just this time." As she had teased her Ashikabi, Antonio had sweatdropped and proceeded to speak.

"Thank you guys for helping. When night comes, we raid Higa's office, and rescue Chiho-san!" As they all agreed, they had waited until nightfall to execute their raid and rescue mission. When night had descended upon them, Antonio and his Sekirei and housemates had went to carry out their mission. "What's this Matsu-san?" She had given him a communication ear device to not only him but to his other Sekirei as Well. "Ok guys be safe let's make sure our mission goes without fail." As he said this Musubi had slowly approached him, embracing him in a kiss. As the rest of his Sekirei has embraced their Ashikabi in a kiss, making their colored wings of light emerge, they felt a surge of power coursing through their bodies. As Karasuba was the last one, she had grabbed his collar, closing the distance between their lips. As gray wings of light emerged from her back, she started smirking before stepping away from Antonio.

"Well, since we all are able to use our norito, shall we get started?" As all of Sekirei nodded their head, they had went to their proper destination.

 _Streets Of Shino Teto_

As Antonio, Musubi, Kaho, Akitsu, and Kagari was making their way to Higa's office, they were suddenly stopped by some Ashikabi's and Sekirei under Higa's control. Antonio had proceeded to suck his teeth, and had stepped forward before Kagari, had stopped him.

"Kanzaki-san, don't worry I'll handle this, just get going!" As Antonio had seen the number of opposing Sekirei against Kagari, they had obviously outnumbered his silver-haired housemate. As Kagari had stepped forward and conjured her right hand in flames, she gave a menacing look towards the opposing Sekirei. "Anyone who wants to be doused in these flames, step right up." As Kagari had created a giant wall of flames, Antonio and the rest of his team had went on to Higa's office. Antonio ran towards Higa's office with Musubi, Kaho, and Akitsu, but suddenly could hear static in his ear from the communication device.

" **KANZAKI-SAN, GOOD THESE DEVICES WORK. ANYWAYS UZUME, AND THE OTHER'S RAN INTO SOME TROUBLE BUT KAZEHANA HAD STAYED BACK AND FOUGHT OPPOSING SEKIREI ALLOWING THEM ENTRY INTO THE HOSPITAL. HIKARI AND HIBIKI MANAGED TO KNOCK OUT SOME OF THE GUARDS AND GAINED ENTRY INTO THE MEDICATION FACILITY AND GRABBED THE REST OF CHIHO'S MEDICINE THAT THEY WITHHELD FROM HER.** **BUT… KANZAKI-SAN, LOOK OUT THERE'S SOME APPROACHING YOUR LOCATION!"** As Antonio had looked in front of him, he had seen a familiar small figure in a white suit with light brown hair, standing next to a tall character with silver colored hair and grayish eyes, dressed in black with a orange scarf.

"Well, well, didn't expect you to make it this far, Ashikabi of the North, Kanzaki Antonio. We been told to stop you from reaching the East's office. So my Sekirei here is going to stop you here and now." As his Sekirei unsheathed his sword, he had pointed it at Antonio.

"Sekirei Number #5, Mutsu." As Antonio started to ball his fist, Musubi, started to crack her knuckles and get into her battle stance. "Heh, you think you have a chance against me?" As Musubi didn't falter from her stance. Mutsu had gripped his sword tighter as he saw a figure in the shadows approaching them.

"My, My Mutsu, It's been awhile, how have you been?" As she asked the question, she had already unsheathed her katana and rested it on her shoulders.

"Don't speak me so casually Karasuba." As he kept pointing his sword at Antonio, Karasuba had rested her free hand on Musubi's shoulder. When Musubi had stepped back, Karasuba then had pointed her katana at Mutsu.

"There are many thing's I don't care for, you know that well Mutsu. It's just that I don't like it so much when someone raises a weapon towards my Ashikabi." As she had stared at Mutsu with a killing intent in her eyes, he began to suddenly feel the grip on his sword start to loosen up. "Mu-chan, keep going with Kanzaki-san, I'll deal with this quickly then meet back up with you guys." As Musubi nodded, Antonio and the rest of his Sekirei proceeded to go to Higa's office. When Karasuba had seen her Ashikabi had managed to get far away from where she was, she felt like she could cut loose. Mutsu he couldn't beat her in sword fighting but that never bothered him.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Tagiru Chikara**_ **\- Psychic Lover]**

As Mutsu had got into his battle stance, Karasuba just held her sword pointing towards the ground, smiling. He didn't take it too well and decided to charge straight towards her. As Karasuba had seen him charging towards her, she had simply lifted her sword and had simply blocked his attack, causing a shockwave that created spider web cracks on the concrete beneath her feet. Mutsu had back away trying to gather his bearings, only to be met with Karasuba's boot to his stomach, causing him to fly into a car destroying it.

"Come on, at least entertain me a bit." As she slashed the air, she had launched herself towards Mutsu, she had held her sword like she was ready to impale him. At the last second Mutsu managed to dodge her sword and leap away. Karasuba had pulled her sword out of the car and slowly walked towards Mutsu. "Mutsu, don't tell me you are scared?" As Mutsu started to get irritated, he ran towards her and thrusted his sword towards her, only to have his attack blocked. The two began to exchange slash attacks with their swords, the clanging sounds could be heard echoing throughout the area. Mutsu started breathing heavy, while Karasuba on the other hand, was perfectly fine. As she had thrusted her sword towards Mutsu, she managed to actually cause some damage to his arm, causing him to grip his arm to try to stop the bleeding. Mutsu had thought about what his next move should be, but his thought process as he barely managed to dodge her onslaught of slashes and thrusts. Mutsu had leaped away and grabbed Mikogami.

"Mutsu what are you doing!? get back down there." Mutsu didn't listen to him because he was just thinking about getting away as quickly as possible. As Karasuba stood there she had looked in the path that Antonio had ran in and slowly started to walk.

 **[Song End]**

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

As Uzume had rushed to Chiho's room, she had seen she was sleeping peacefully. Uzume had slowly brushed her fingers through her hair, waking her up in the process. Chiho had looked Uzume up and down before speaking. "Geez Uzume-san, no modesty, what did you plan on doing with Kanzaki-san dressed like that?" As Chiho was teasing her, Uzume had went to carry her bridal style before speaking.

"Look we are getting you out of here." As a look of confusion entered her face, Uzume explained as much as she could to her before having Yashima grabbing all of her things. As the two Sekirei left her room, there were people knocked unconscious by Kazehana who was just leaning against a wall.

"Geez sis, you are really slow you know that." As Kazehana and Uzume began bickering Matsu had notified them that Hikari and Hibiki had managed to grab all of Chiho's medication and had proceeded to leave undetected back to the Inn, and that Antonio was arriving at Higa's office." As Antonio's Sekirei breathed a sigh of relief, that was only half the battle. When Kazehana, Yashima, and Uzume who was carrying Chiho had walked outside. They were met with two figures, one of which Uzume had encountered before at the very same hospital. It was the scythe wielding Sekirei Yomi. Standing next to her was a Sekirei with a wicked, daunting appearance, a studded black choker, messy gray hair, and narrow eyes. Kazehana knew immediately by the the black clothes she was wearing, she was a member of the Disciplinary Squad. Her weapons of choice were gauntlets equipped with long blades, in the shape of claws. As she stepped forward she began to speak.

"I am afraid I can't let you all leave her with the girl." She pointed to Chiho who was being carried bridal style by Uzume. Kazehana then began to exchange words with the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei.

"And I'm afraid we can't have you getting in our way, we have a mission to complete, and well, you are in the way." As she said this Haihane, extended her claws ready to battle. "Uzume, Yashima-san, get Chiho' out of here, I can handle these two."

 _Higa's Office Building_

As Antonio and company had entered into the lobby of Higa's office they were surprised that no one was there at all. After Kagari had defeated the opposing Sekirei, she had joined them in the lobby of Higa's office. After Antonio had told them what the plan was, they were all interrupted by approaching footsteps.

"I'm surprised that you managed to make it this far." As she began to crack her knuckles as she walked closer to the groupe before stopping. "This is as far as you go because I Number #105, Benistubasa, Squad Leader of the Disciplinary Squad will try to leave you with as few bones as possible. As Kaho, tried to walk forward Musubi was beaming with excitement.

"Oh wow you must be really strong if you are the squad leader! I am Number #88, Musubi, I'm a combat type just like you." As Musubi and Benistubasa wore similar outfits, one wore red fingerless boxing gloves while the other wore a pinkish color pair. "Don't worry Antonio-sama, Musubi can handle this, just get going." As Antonio agreed, His Sekirei and Kagari had made their way up to Higa's personal room, leaving the two combat type Sekirei alone. "Just to let you know I'm going all out for my Ashikabi." As Benistubasa was analyzing her opponent, she could tell she's been given a power boost and was able to use her norito, what's more, she even had larger breasts than her. without Hesitation, Benistubasa launched herself at Musubi, with their fists colliding, the impact had caused a shockwave strong enough to shake the whole floor they were one. Antoni could feel the stairs beneath him start to shake and began to wonder if Musubi would actually be alright.

"Don't worry Kanzaki-sama, Musubi can hold her own." As Antonio had agreed with Kaho, they had continued to climb the stairs, they could hear what seemed to be glass breaking, along with other objects. After a couple of Minutes they had entered Higa's office.

"Ok we are here in Higa's office but no Higa himself, anyways, there's his computer on his desk, plug in the flashdrive that Matsu gave you and let her get to work." Kagari had asked Antonio. When he went to open his laptop, and plug in the flashdrive Matsu had communicated to him.

" **YES, IM IN HIS SYSTEM! JUST GIVE ME A COUPLE SECONDS TO LOOK FOR HIS DATA ON THE ENHANCED MEDICATION FILE FOR CHIHO. THIS COULD TAKE AWHILE, SINCE I'M TRANSFERRING THE DATA AND WIPING IT CLEAN FROM HIS SYSTEM."** As Matsu typed frantically on her computer back at the Inn, Miya had sat next to her watching her type away, then Miya had asked her why was she working so hard for someone who wasn't her Ashikabi. "Well, before anything we are friends, and well, I would do anything in my power to help, even if Im not his Sekirei and he isn't my Ashikabi." As Matsu pushed her glasses back up, Miya couldn't help but to ponder on her words. After a few minutes Matsu began to speak back to Antonio and company.

" **OK KANZAKI-SAN, I'M DOWNLOADING THE DATA WHILE WIPING IT CLEAN FROM HIS SYSTEM NOW, JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME TO DOWNLOAD AND EVERYTHING SHOULD BE.."** Before she could finish the door to Higa's office had opened up to reveal Higa himself, a few of his Sekirei along his side, glaring at Antonio.

"You are truly meddlesome you know that, Northern Ashikabi. It's a shame that you couldn't come work for me." As she said it with a straight face, his Sekirei had walked infront of him and had got into their battle stance. Antonio was thinking that they had got so close that they can't fail now. As Antonio was thinking, Akitsu, slowly walked in front of him, holding her hand out with her palm facing towards the enemy Sekirei.

"You shall not interrupt my Ashikabi's mission." Akitsu said with a nonchalant expression on her face while mist was forming from hand. Kaho, and Kagari had also walked to each side of Akitsu. Kagari had flames bouncing from her right hand, while Kaho on the other side of akitsu was showing her mastery with her naginata. As the Sekirei were eyeing each other Higa then started to eye Antonio.

"Well now its time to see, which one of us is stronger, Me, the Ashikabi of the East."

"Against me, the Ashikabi of the North, Everyone!" As Akitsu, Kaho, and Kagari, looked behind them, they had seen a look of determination on his face. "Do not let them get anywhere near this computer!" As the Sekirei had charged at each other, the battle between the North and East Had begun.

 _ **New Chapter for the start of 2016!**_

 _ **I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got everything that they wanted, and I hope everyone had celebrated a safe New Year. Again, thanks for supporting Wings Of Fate, the support means a lot, You guys are awesome! Seeing the reviews you guys leave helps me to know what you guys want to see in an upcoming chapter.**_

 _ **Until Next Time! Chapter 10: North V.S. East Part 2**_


	10. North VS East Part 2

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __North V.S East Part 2

As Musubi was facing off against Benistubasa, the newly self appointed squad leader of the Disciplinary Squad, she had asked her why was the Disciplinary Squad called. "Fine I'll tell you." As they back off, Musubi allowed her to speak on why they were called out. "The Eastern Ashikabi had made a deal with our Ashikabi, Stop Kanzaki Antonio, and I'll give you some powerful Sekirei, it was a fair trade and plus, I don't really like your Ashikabi, I would've hoped he had been dealt with by now, oh well. After I am done here, I'll go deliver the finishing blow to your Ashikabi!" As Benistubasa had a sinister grin on her face, Musubi's hair had shadowed her eyes, as purplish aura started to flow around her. Benistubasa was stunned to see a visage of a bear form behind her.

"You know, I-I always had felt another presence inside of me, one that resembles the might of a black bear! If y-you lay one hand on Antonio, I will never forgive you!" As Musubi's lunged herself towards the opposing Sekirei, Benistubasa could block it in time, due to what seemed to be a speed increase. Musubi then had thrusted her fist towards Benistubasa, on impact, the pink haired Sekirei was tossed through a window, causing Musubi to chase after her.

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

As Kazehana was fighting with Haihane, the other Disciplinary Squad Sekirei, Uzume couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Yomi as she just stood there not doing anything, to whereas Yashima had her giant hammer out and ready. "So that's It, you apologize and keep doing the same thing?" As Yomi gripped her scythe, she had fought the urge to breakdown.

"Shutup! You wouldn't understand even If I had told you." As Yomi had gripped both hands to her scythe, she slowly started to walk towards Yashima to challenge her. Before she could Uzume spoke up.

"Well how about you tell me so I can try to at least understand what you are thinking, feeling, and what you are going through." Yomi had stopped in her tracks, taking what Uzume had just said to heart. As she lowered her scyther, Yashima, and Uzume, even Chiho had begun to listen to what she had to say.

"A-After our previous encounter here, I-I was afraid to go back to my Ashikabi. h-he doesn't take failure well at all, so when I had returned I was bombarded with insults, he told me he had no use for useless Sekirei who can't even do a simple task, I wanted to tell him I really had tried my best, but I didn't want to be on the end of a slap from him. So I had no choice but to take it. After awhile, he told me I-I might be able to redeem myself as he got a message from Higa himself saying that he would like if my Ashikabi, the Disciplinary Squad and other Ashikabi with their Sekirei to stop you from rescuing the girl from his hospital." As Chiho had covered her mouth, Yashima and Uzume had seen the hurt in Yomi's eyes. All she ever wanted to to feel useful to her Ashikabi, but yet she's reduced to what she feels like nothingness.

"You don't have to stay with a pompous asshole like him!" As Yomi had jerked her head up to look at Uzume, she had caught the attention of all the Sekirei around her. "Yea I admit it, It must suck being the Sekirei of an Ashikabi like Mikogami, but that doesn't mean you have to stand there and take it! There are plenty of other people who would appreciate having a Sekirei like you!" When Uzume had spoke, she had a flashback to when Antonio had winged her and he told her that he would be glad to have her as a Sekirei. "If you allow yourself to be pushed around, ordered like a slave, then you only have yourself to feel bad about." as Yomi knew exactly what she was saying, she knew she couldn't be with another Ashikabi, it would be impossible. "You must feel like your fate isn't what it should be correct?" As Yomi slowly nodded, Uzume continued to speak. "My Ashikabi, he's the man who can make the impossible, possible.' As Yomi was confused, she asked Uzume to elaborate on what she meant. "Well, he's a person who can change the fate of those's who had strayed from their original path. He told us, that he wants to at least help us Sekirei, as many as possible." She had slowly placed her hands against her chest. "He tells us all the time, how much we mean to him, he never degrades us, and treats us all the same. He doesn't treat us mindless tools of power. He loves us and we love him, we all feel, every single one of us, feels as if it was fate that brought us to meet him. We also feel as if it is our fate to be by his side and to protect him no matter what. He had stunned me actually when he had brought Karasuba home one day. We were all under the impression she was already winged by the Disciplinary Squad's Ashikabi, but when I had actually met her, she just seemed to be really happy. I think that goes for all of us." When Kazehana, Yashima had heard this they all had nodded in agreement to what she had just said. "Doesn't that sound like the kind of person you want treating you right?" as Yomi had thought about Antonio treating her better than what Mikogami did. She had slowly moved for them, with hair shadowing her eyes, Uzume, still carrying Chiho had walked past her, not before speaking. "Just think about it ok?" And with that, Uzume, Yashima had continued to the Inn. Kazehana had shrugged, allowing Kazehana to leave as well. While she had seen the purple haired Sekirei leap away, she had slowly felt her heart race. Same goes for Yomi.

"My Uzume, you sounded like someone who is in deep love." As Chiho began her usual teasing of Uzume, she had to giggle to herself. "But I'm pretty sure Kanzaki-san opinion of you would change once he sees how much modesty you truly have." By this point Uzume's face had drastically turned red when Chiho said that. Kazehana who had managed to catch up to them had seen them bickering back and forth, causing her to laugh.

 _Infront of Higa's Office Building_

As Benistubasa had picked herself up from being knocked far away by her big breatsed enemy. As she wiped her mouth with her arm, she had seen Musubi land a couple feet away from her. "Lucky shot, ok round two!"

 **[Play Song:** _ **IGNITE -**_ **by Eir Aoi]**

As she began to crack her knuckles, she had launched herself towards Musubi with incredible speed that rivaled hers. She had kicked Musubi up in the air and jumped after her. When Musubi had recovered in mid air, Benistubasa and her were exchanging punches and kicks at extremely fast speeds. As they started to descend to the ground Musubi found an opening and kicked her opponent in her side, sending her flying into a building with enough force to create deep spider web cracks. When Benistubasa managed to wipe the dust of her shoulders, Musubi had seen pinkish, red aura of energy flow from her.

"Y-You just don't know when to give up do you, well I'm going to give you a reason why you shouldn't mess with the Disciplinary Squad!" As she balled up her fist she had punched the ground beneath her as hard as she possibly could.

 _ **"EXTREME-QUAKE!"**_ As soon as her fist made contact with the concrete, Musubi could feel the ground around her shake violently, as she suddenly found the ground beneath her had split apart and fragments from the crack Benistubasa had made it's way towards Musubi, as she dodged it, Benistubasa was right there waiting for her. She had cocked her arm back and thrusted it to land a punch on Musubi's face which caused her to go flying for a couple of feet. As she was slow to arise, Benistubasa was cracking her fists taunting her saying that she isn't strong enough to protect her Ashikabi, and when she had got to him, she would be sure to break every bone in his body.

"Like I said before." As Musubi's hair shadowed her eyes, the visage of a bear behind her had roared viciously. "If you hurt Antonio-sama I will never forgive you!" As Benistubasa was stunned by the violent image of the bear behind her, Musubi took the chance to recite her norito.

" _ **By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's, will be shattered!**_ _"_ When she had finished, Benistubasa had charged at her missing her punch, when she had seen Musubi had ducked she could see she was about to strike. " _ **BEAR FIST!**_ _"_ As Musubi had thrusted her fist into Benistubasa's stomach with so much force, the pink haired Sekirei was knocked out by her attack. "That's why you don't talk bad about my Ashikabi.

 **[Song End}**

As Musubi had finished her fight, she could hear clapping sounds off in the distance. When she had turned to look, she had seen Karasuba congratulating her on her victory.

"Did I do good Karasuba-san?" As Karasuba started to pat her head she had smiled herself.

"Yea you did good Mu-chan, but you got a ways to go If you want to catch up to Yume's level. Don't worry, I know you will get there in no time." As Musubi embraced her in a tight hug, Karasuba could only imagine what her Ashikabi was doing. She was really concerned for his safety. Not to far away Musubi and Karasuba could hear faint explosion sounds not to far away from their location. Karasuba had feared the worst had happened and had rushed over to the scene, with Musubi following right behind her.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"Awh man, why did nii-san give me protection duty?! This is so lame." As she started to pout waiting outside of the Inn, Shiina had sweatdrop before speaking to his Ashikabi.

"It's alright Yukari-san, we have been given a task to protect the Inn incase anyone tries a sneak attack." As Yukari looked at her Sekirei and breathed a sigh, she continued to pout.

"I guess so, but we have been sitting for awhile, I want some action!" As Yukari went on to talk about how she wanted to show off her fighting skills, Shiina couldn't help but to laugh sheepishly and sweatdrop at his Ashikabi. As Miya was in her room, she had looked outside to see the moon shine ever so bright.

"Kanzaki-san, Please becareful." When the words be careful had escaped her lips, she felt her body had become enveloped in a surge of heat. As she had looked back outside for a couple of minutes, she has decided to lay back down and pray for Antonio's safe return.

 _Higa's Office Building - Outside_

As Antonio's Sekirei and Kagari faced off with Higa's Sekirei, sparks could been seen flying off weapons and elements clashing with each other. Knowing they had left Antonio alone with Higa, each one of them tried to break away from their opponents to be by Antonio's side, but whenever they would try to reach the entrance of Higa's office, the opposing Sekirei would get in their way and stop them.

"You girls are really starting to annoy me…" the usual nonchalant Akitsu, had a look of anger on her face, as she swiped her left arm up, she had conjured sharp ice shards that had suddenly launched themselves at Higa's Sekirei. As they managed to dodge her onslaught of ice shards, some of the opposing Sekirei's clothes were ripped and had got cuts. As Kagari summoned a flame orb in her hand and tossed it in the air, it suddenly split apart into raining spears coming down upon the enemy Sekirei. As Kaho had managed to defend an attack, she had turned her head towards Higa's office window where she could see the back of Antonio.

"Kanzaki-san, please, please be careful." As she turned her attention back to the battle, she had got into her stance and readied her naginata before charging.

 _Higa's Office_

As Higa and Antonio were having a staredown, Higa slowly closed the distance between before stopping again. "I honestly have no idea why you are so rebellious, you don't have any idea on how capable these beings of destruction are, think about it. Weapons that we control and at any time, anyplace, and any where you give out a order and they execute it, though some of these Sekirei are complete trash and can't take simple instructions." When Antonio heard he had called Sekirei trash, it had set him off. "Sekirei are nothing more than tools, so the sooner you stop being so emotional with these creatures. the better."

"Why bring Chiho into this? She has nothing to do with what's going on, so why put her life at risk." As Antonio asked, Higa had scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Simple, she was just a way for me to get to you and eliminate you and your Sekirei. she would've just been collateral damage." As Antonio had gasped, the image of Chiho ran through his mind " _Let's be friends Kanzaki-san, ok?"_ As his hair shadowed his eyes, small tears ran down his face while Higa continued to speak. "Using these tools of power were just a mean to get rid of you. they mean nothing to m.." he was interuptted as Antonio had walked slowly over too him

 **[Play Song:** _ **Glassy Sky -**_ **Tokyo Ghoul]**

"These so called beings of destruction, trash, tools, have beating hearts like you, like me. All they want is to find someone who they can teach the meaning of love too. Sure not all Sekirei are the same, all of them are unique with their own personality and characteristics." As he said this, Antonio had a flashback to when he met all of his Sekirei, Musubi and Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, Kazehana, Yashima, Karasuba and Uzume. "Each one of these special beings make an impact on our lives, each of my own Sekirei, showed me something that I wouldn't think was possible for me, given my background. But now with them I can see, that not only them, but all Sekirei come into our lives, to make whoever they make their Ashikabi happy, because it's their fate." As Higa humphed, Antonio had grabbed the collar of his shirt. Higa could feel his left hand start to shake. "So how do you think I feel when you call my Sekirei trash! Meeting them was the best moments of my life and meeting that sweet girl Chiho, how dare you just toy with all of their lives HIGA!" Antonio then had thrusted his fist towards the left side of Higa's face as hard as possible, sending him flying a couple feet. As Higa grabbed his jaw in agonizing pain, Antonio had walked over to him and continued punching him as he talked. "Chiho didn't deserve to have her life hanging in the balance because you wanted to be a sick twisted fuck, and use Sekirei as meaningless tools of destruction when they have hearts bigger than all of us humans!" As Antonio kept punching Higa in the face, blood splattered on his clothes and a little bit on his face. "Your Sekirei would do anything for you but yet you act like they are disposable soldiers of war?! And what's worse you'll risk the life of a another human being just to get back at one? How evil can you get!?" As Antonio pick up Higa's collar, he had seen Higa's face look seriously beaten up. He didn't respond to Antonio except by spitting blood on his cheek. Antonio then let go of his collar before striking him one more good time before knocking him out. "You are a lost cause."

 **[Song End]**

" **K-KANZAKI-SAN, I FINISHED TRANSFERRING FILES OVER AND HAD STARTED MAKING PRESCRIPTIONS THAT'LL GREATLY REDUCE THE ILLNESS, IT WON'T MAKE IT GO ANY, BUT IT WILL INCREASE HER CHANCES AT SURVIVAL."** As Antonio had breathed a sigh of relief, he had thanked Matsu for all of her hard work. **"HEY WE ARE FRIENDS, SO THERE ISN'T ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO FOR YOU KANZAKI-SAN!"** As he had thanked her and unplugged the flashdrive and placed it in his pocket. When he had proceeded out to the hallway, he had seen Karasuba, leaning against the wall waiting for him. She had heard everything he had said regarding Sekirei. As Antonio had looked at her, he tried to slowly turn his head away, only to be embraced into a hug with the feared Black Sekirei. Antonio could feel her shaking, and as he pulled his head away, she could see that she was crying. As he went to ask her what was wrong. she started to speak, or at least try.

"I-I c..could sense in your h..heart alot of..h-hurt Kanzaki-kun. I..I-I had no idea you was carrying something as d-deep like that within your v-very kind and sweet heart." As Antonio tried to speak, she had pulled him in tighter and began to pet the back of his head. "You fulfilled your promise, you helped me with the hatred towards humans in my heart. _Now I promise to help you do something about the hurt in your's, ok?"_ He couldn't believe it, of all Sekirei, the most feared, Karasuba, the Black Sekirei, was comforting him.

 _Outside_

"Thanks Karasuba-hime, f-for making me feel better." As Karasuba had blushed, she had looked to see that his usual cheerful demeanor started to slowly fade away as he remembered what had happened back in Higa's office. Antonio was surprised when she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. As he blushed profoundly, he slowly grazed the spot where she had kissed him with his fingers. Karasuba had placed her hand on his head.

"No thanks are really necessary Antonio-sama." He was surprised when she had called him that because she never does. "You kept your promise to me, which I thought no human would be able to do. So now I want to make a promise to you. Not only me, but all of us will do be there for you no matter what, ok?" As Antonio slowly nodded, Karasuba had leaned in and gave him another kiss but this time on the lips, making her grayish wings of light emerge from her back. "These wings I have, is proof of the love I have for you, don't ever forget that." As she had walked ahead of him, Antonio was left feeling flustered before Karasuba called back to him. "Hurry up! Not only are you suppose to walk me home, but if you keep me waiting well, lets just saying I might have to wash your back again." As Antonio had sweatdropped, he rushed to her side, taking her hands into his and had hurried home.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Karasuba had reached for the door handle to open it, Antonio had stopped her. "I feel a presence behind this door with a killing intent." As Karasuba tilted her head in confusion, he simply told her to step back and just watch. He had pretended to cough before speaking. "I'm home!" A few seconds later he could hear footsteps racing towards the door, and when the door had flung open, Musubi, Uzume, and Hikari, tackled him to the ground. as Antonio had groaned in pain for a bit his three Sekirei cuddled deeper into him

"Yay you are finally home Antonio-sama, we started to get worried. Karasuba told me to go see If the other's needed my help. As Musubi spoke , Hikari started to speak after her.

Yeah! we even got all of that medicine stuff that they were withholding, It was enough for me and Hibiki to carry for ourselves." As Hibiki nodded in agreement, Uzume finally spoke up as well.

"Yeah the rescue mission went without a problem!" As Uzume grinned antonio had petted all of his Sekirei on their heads for a job well done. As they had allowed him to get up, he was face was now enveloped between Kazehana's big breasts.

"What about me Ashikabi-kun, _did I do good as well?_ " As she went ahead and nibbled on his ear, Hikari yelled at her to knock it off. Antonio laughed and told all of his Sekirei and housemates that they did a wonderful job. Then one by one, all of his Sekirei had kissed him, filling the night sky with their wings of light. After that was said and done, they had entered the house and went to the dining room area to see Miya and Chiho who were conversating.

"Oh Kanzaki-san, I'm glad to see that you are safe!" As Antonio scratched the back of his head, Chiho, in her wheelchair, pushed herself to antonio and embraced him in a really tight hug. " _Thank you for helping me, you are my hero."_ As Antonio was about to thank her for her kind words she had shocked everyone when she had kissed Antonio on the cheek as a sign of appreciation.

"My, my Uzume-san, I see why you like him so much, I think I might have to take him from you from time to time." as Chiho did her usual teasing, Uzume's face turned tomato red, while she turned to Antonio and pouted.

"A-A-Antonio aren't you going to say anything!" As he started to laugh sheepishly, he had started to let out alot of sweatdrops before speaking.

"Oh my would you look at the time, better go upstairs and get a bath and go to bed!" As she rushed out of the dining room area, Uzume had rushed after him.

"Don't you run away from me, KANZAKI-KUN!" As she chased him throughout the house, all of his Sekirei, housemates, and his cousin Yukari had laughed and Antonio getting chased.

 _Bathing Room_

As Uzume had finally decided to give up at chasing her Ashikabi, Antonio had taken the chance to get undress and relax in the bath. Before he had walked in, his phone had started ringing. When he had picked it up to see who it was it was his mother who had called him. Without hesitating, he accepted the call. 

" **HELLLLLLLO KANZAKI-SAN! HOW IS MY SON DOING?"**

" **I'M DOING OK MOM, HOW IS EVERYTHING OVER THERE?"**

" **EVERYTHING IS OK, BUT, ABOUT THAT QUESTION YOU HAD TO ASK ME?"** As Antonio had remembered he had asked Matsu to text his mother and asked her to call him around the time she had called now.

" **YEAH! ACTUALLY.."** Antono had told his mother how he wanted Chiho to come live with her for awhile until she is in better condition (or when the _Sekirei Plan_ is over and done with). He didn't want to place Chiho in a dangerous situation like that so he thought this would be a temporary move for her.

" **SURE! I DON'T MIND ONE BIT, I'M ACTUALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING HER, SHE SOUNDS LIKE A SWEET YOUNG GIRL. MY,MY,MY ANTONIO-SAN, YOU AREN'T TRYING TO BUILD A HAREM ARE YOU?"** As Antonio had sweatdropped at the fact as his mother had asked that question. He really didn't try to build one at all. **"WELL, JUST GIVE ME A CALL AND I'LL BE DOWN THERE QUICKER THAN YESTERDAY!"** Antonio had asked her what she had meant by that. **"HEHE, YOUR AUNT TAKAMI WAS BEING A GOOD SISTER TO ME AND GAVE ME HER PRIVATE JET."** Antonio couldn't help but sigh at the fact that his Mother could come visit at anytime without warning. **"WELL ANTONIO-SAN, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!"** As the two ended their conversation, Antonio had slowly relaxed in the bath. He had closed his eyes and not even a couple seconds later, he had heard the sliding door to the bathing room open, he jerked his head up to see all of his Sekirei wearing nothing but towels. Karasuba had a look of hunger in her eyes as she proceeded to lick her lips. Uzume had stepped forward and had loosened up her towel and let it drop to the floor, revealing her body covered in sweat.

"Look's like you need your back washed Kanzaki-San, here let me help." As Uzume and the rest of his Sekirei approached a sweat dropping Antonio, Karasuba was giggling to herself and she had closed to sliding door to the bathing room.

 _A Couple Weeks Later_

As Uzume and Antonio, with the rest of his Sekirei were outside, infront of the Inn saying their goodbyes to Chiho, as she was going to start living in America with Antonio's mother. As Antonio had called for a limo to escort her to the take off zone where his mother was waiting for her, Chiho had shared a light conversation with Uzume before pushing herself over to Antonio.

"Kanzaki-san, t-thank you so much for doing this for me, I-I don't know how I could ever repay you." As Antonio smiled at Chiho who was about to start crying, she suddenly stopped as Antonio had patted her head and smiled at her.

"You don't have to do anything. We are friends aren't we? I'm just glad I could help you when you really needed it Chiho-san. If I could, I would do it over again." As Chiho had looked up at him with amazement in her eyes, she then had told him to squat down so she could tell him something. As he had squatted down, Chiho then had threw her arms around his neck and softly kissed the side of his face. As all of Antonio's Sekirei had blushes come across their faces and Uzume's mouth had dropped as Chiho had turned to look at her.

"My, My Uzume-San, If you ever get tired, I won't have a problem if you give him to me." She had smiled before getting help for getting inside the limo. As she had waved to everybody, and blew Antonio a kiss, the limo had drove away from the Inn. Antonio was frozen for a few seconds before he felt as if daggers had pierced his backside. He slowly turned his head to see Uzume's hair had shadowed her eyes.

"K-Kanzaki-Kun, may I have a word with you." As antonio had laughed sheepishly, he had seen Uzume slowly make her way towards him. He found a opening and started to run inside of the Inn, with Uzume chasing close behind him. "KANZAKI-KUN!" As Antonio's other Sekirei and housemates laughed, Uzume had kept chasing Antonio throughout the house until sunset.

 _Miya's Boarding House - Pool_

As all of Antonio's Sekirei and housemates were enjoying the pool, Miya had opened the door to let Yukari and Shiina inside the pool room with them. Yukari was wearing a white bikini top with a swimsuit skirt design that was white and blue, while Shiina was wearing gray, black and red swimming trunks with his Sekirei number behind a dragon going down the right side of his trunks.

"Tonio-niisan! I hope you don't mind if we come here to swim. Miya said it would be ok, but I wouldn't want to be a bother." As Antonio nodded that it was ok, but had sweatdropped when he had seen she started to wiggle her fingers at Shiina. As he sighed he dove into the pool and continued to do laps in the pool. Antonio's Sekirei had looked at how healthy and toned his body was, how effortlessly the water left his, caramel skin. Karasuba has licked her lips as she was wearing her black and gray one piece with a cut out showing her cleavage and stomach. As Kazehana was sitting next to her wearing sakura purple bikini top and bottom. Akitsu, who was wearing a Icy blue bikini, had a thought that made her face swell up red. As Uzume was about to enter the pool room, she had heard a knock at the front door, she rushed to the front door, but was surprised to see who had knocked at the door. Uzume had seen Yomi with her head hanging down, but slowly brought it up to speak to her.

"H-Hey Uzume, I...I need a place to stay." As Uzume had looked at the hurt in her eyes, she had stepped aside and had let her in. She had then called Miya, who had came to the front.

"Uzume-san, what's going on?" As Miya had seen Uzume with another Sekirei, she had tilted her head in confusion as Uzume began speaking to her.

 _Back At The Pool_

As Antonio and Shiina had a swimming race, Yukari, and the rest of Antonio's Sekirei had cheered them on as they kept switching positions from first and second. As Miya had opened the door to the pool room, she had heard everyone cheering for Shiina and Antonio. As Miya had entered, all eyes had turned to her, as Antonio had finished before Shiina, he started breathing hard along with Shiina. Antonio had seen Miya and climbed out of the pool, she had seen that he had grabbed a towel and started to dry of his body. She then started looking up and down his body, then as she seen some water falling from his chest to his six pack, her face turned a deep red. As she had shook her head, she had asked Antonio to follow her to the dining room area. As he nodded, he then followed her to the destined location.

 _Dining Room Area_

As Miya had entered in into the dining room, Antonio had followed behind her to see Uzume sitting next to Yomi. As Antonio blinked his eyes rapidly, he slowly tried to exit the room, but was grabbed by a couples veils and was dragged back inside the dining room. As Antonio was sitting next to Miya, and across the table was Yomi and Uzume.

"Geez Uzume, don't you think this is a little extreme?" As she didn't respond for a second she then sipped some tea before speaking.

"Because you would run away and we can't have you doing that." Antonio felt defeated as she began to speak again. "Anyways, Kanzaki-kun, Miya-san, this is Yomi, she doesn't have a place to stay, I wanted to ask you Miya if she could room with me, It's big enough to have two beds in." As Miya had sipped some tea, she then turned her attention to Yomi.

"Do you have a way to pay rent?" As Yomi had forgot to bring her MBI card with her, Antonio had suddenly spoke up.

"Miya-san, If it's alright, I wouldn't mind helping to pay for her rent." As Yomi had turned her attention to him she asked why would she help her. Antonio had scratched the back of his head before speaking. "Well I guess you can say, It's kind of my fate to help other people. It's hard to explain, but It's just my personality to help those who need it." As Yomi had felt her heart beat faster in her chest, Miya had clapped her hands together.

"Well It is settled then, Uzume-san you can show her up to your room if you want. I can start to make dinner." as Uzume and Yomi started conversing with each other, Antonio had pretended to cough.

"Ok, since we have everything settled and done, so um Uzume-san?" As Uzume had tilted her head and smiled at him. " can you please UNTIE ME NOW?!" As Antonio started to fidget around trying to loosen up Uzume's veils, it wasn't any use because her veils didn't loosen up at all. Uzume, Miya and Yomi had giggled at the sight of Antonio struggling then giving up. Miya then had got up and went to the kitchen to get dinner started. Uzume and Yomi had went up to her room conversing on the way, leaving Antonio tied up until another one of his Sekirei untied him.

 _Dining Room Area_

As Dinner time came around, Miya had helped from Musubi, Kaho, and Akitsu,who had made rice, fish, and veggies. As usual Miya's cooking is extraordinary. As all of the housemates, including Yukari and Shiina had enjoyed dinner together. As laughter could be heard all over the room, Miya, Karasuba, and Kazehana had all conversated while enjoying some tea. As Antonio was laughing, he heard knocking on the door. He arose and told Miya that he would go get the door, as she nodded, he went to the front door to open it, to see that Minato was outside of the door.

"Hey Tonio-niisan." As Antonio and hi cousin exchanged words he asked what brought him here at night time. "Well, about that I got kicked out of my old place, well, because…" As Antonio had opened the door all the way, he had found a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes wearing a black and white outfit that showed her cleavage, wearing boots.

"Who's this Minato?" Before Minato spoke, the woman had placed her arm in front of Minato and had spoke.

"Foolish me for not speaking up sooner. My name is Tsukumi, Sekirei Number #9. I am Minato's rightful wife." As Antonio had heard Tsukumi say that she was his rightful wife, he stood their for a couple seconds.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaat!?"

 _ **Next Chapter: A Day Of Relaxation**_


	11. A Day Of Relaxation

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __A Day Of Relaxation

As Antonio had sat in the dining room with Minato and Tsukumi, Uzume had sat next to him and Miya had sat on the other side of Antonio before he started speaking.

"So Minato, how did you and um, Tsukumi meet?" As Minato breathed in and sighed, Tsukumi had sipped on her tea.

"Well, one day I was just walking around the city, when all of a sudden two people had jumped down in front of me running away from something, or someone. Next thing I know, I'm tackled to the floor, and when I had looked up, I had seen Tsukumi giving me a death glare." As Tsukumi had asked for more tea, she began to speak.

"Tis true, I had meet Minato in a unusual way. I used to hate Ashikabi's with a passion. I just thought they wanted to abuse Sekirei's in their own sick, twisted, perverted ways. When I had encountered Minato, I had felt a surge of heat within my body that made me sick. I had wanted to strike him down there, so he couldn't take advantage of me later. But what he had said to me, made me change my whole perspective on Ashikabi's. After grabbing my hands, he looked deep into my eyes, and told me that he wouldn't take advantage of me, that he would love me no matter what. After that, my heart felt as if a dragon's flame had scorched every inch of my body. After that I knew, he was my true Ashikabi, and thus we were married." As Antonio began to sweatdrop.

"You guys are really married?" As Minato was about thoroughly explain to his cousin the situation, he could feel the temperature in the drop as Tsukumi was conjuring up a water sphere in her hand. "Heh It's ok guys, I understand, I am an Ashikabi as well." As Minato gave him a confused look, Tsukumi spoke up."

"Tis right Minato, he is also an Ashikabi, just like yourself." Minato gave his cousin a confused look before Antonio answered.

"Yeah she is right, I think I should introduce you two to my Sekirei. This girl here is Uzume." As Uzume gladly introduced herself, Minato asked if he had anymore. Antonio sighed as he got up and stood in the hallway from the dining room. "Hey everyone! Could you come to the dining room please?" As the place was silent for a couple of seconds, until they could hear footsteps racing to the dining room. Minato then had seen his cousin get tackled to the ground by a girl wearing a shrine maiden outfit. "Ouch, Musubi I need to introduce you and everyone to someone." As Musubi confusingly looked left and right, she had seen a couple people who she believe she hadn't met before. As Kaho went to help her Ashikabi up of the ground, the rest of Antonio's Sekirei had entered the dining room. "Well since we got that little situation taken care of, thank you Kaho-chan, let me introduce you all. This here is my cousin Minato, he is Yukari's older brother." As everyone of his Sekirei gave a respectable bow to him, Antonio then had continued speaking. "This right here is Tsuk.." Before he could finish, she had interrupted him.

"Greetings, my name is Tsukumi, Sekirei #9, pleasure to meet you all, and hope we can get along." After she had bowed, she had looked up to see that Musubi's breast swere larger than her's. She had slowly gasped, then looked towards Minato, who seemed to be in a trance like state. Then she had thought to herself ' _I need to keep this harlot away from Minato, by any means!'_ As Antonio had sweatdropped and pretended to cough, he went on with the inroductions.

"This is Kaho, she was the second I winged after Musubi." As she bowed gracefully, Minato bowed back, but Tsukumi turned her head away from her. "This is Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, Kazehana, Yashima, and." As he was looking around he couldn't find one of his Sekirei in particular. "Hey guys has anyone seen Karasuba anywhere?" As his Sekirei started looking around, Karasuba had just turned to enter inside the dining room. "Oh there you are! Minato, Tsukumi, this is Karasuba, another one of my Sekirei." As Minato was frozen by her daunting appearance. Tsukumi had looked like she had seen a ghost, her body was shaking all over before she began to speak.

"T-T-T-That's" As Minato looked at Tsukumi with confusion, his Sekirei continued to speak. "That's the most feared Sekirei, Number #4, otherwise known as, the Black Sekirei." As Minato had looked at the Karasuba who was wearing a black T-shirt of Antonio's and gray shorts, she slowly scratched the back of her head and laughed."

"My, my, seems my reputation proceeds me." As Minato was about to greet her, Tsukumi immediately got up and in front of Minato with a conjured up water sphere in both hands.

"Minato stay back!" As Tsukumi said this, she had suddenly made her spheres disappear as a visage of a demon mask materialized behind Miya, who just happened to close her eyes and had tilted her head.

"Sorry Tsukumi-san, but my number one rule here is that I DO NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE, Is that understood?" At that moment Tsukumi had sweat dropped and bowed respectfully, afterwards grinding her teeth. "Well Minato-San, well from what I can guess, you and Tsukumi need a place to stay?" As Minato nodded his head, she continued to speak. "Well you are in luck, I was just about to open up the third floor with more rooms available to rent." As Minato asked if her could rent one with Tsukumi, she respectively nodded. "Why of course, welcome to Maison Izumo." As Minato breathed a sigh of relief, Tsukumi placed her hand on his and leaned into him. Antonio couldn't help but smile as he turned his head to Yomi who gave him a look, but suddenly turned away with a blush on her face. When he went to ask her what was bothering her, his phone started to ring. As he dug into his pocket, he had seen his mother was calling him, so he stepped into the hallway and answered the call.

" **HEY MOM, WHATS GOING ON?**

" **WRONG PERSON KANZAKI-KUN."**

" **OH CHIHO-SAN! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"** When Uzume heard Antonio was talking to Chiho, she peeked outside into the hallway to eavesdrop on their conversation

" **MY, MY KANZAKI-SAN, YOUR MOTHER IS SUCH A WONDERFUL PERSON, HEHE, I CAN SEE WHERE YOU GOT YOUR SWEET PERSONALITY FROM."**

" **YOU ARE SWEER FOR SAYING THAT, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER,YOU ARE TAKING YOUR MEDICATION AREN'T YOU?"** Antonio sounding like a older brother to Chiho, which made Uzume smile as she continued to easedrop on their conversation.

" **YES, AND ACTUALLY MIZUKI-SAN SAID THAT I HAVE BEEN MAKING A SPEEDY RECOVERY WHICH MADE ME REALLY HAPPY."** As Antonio had smiled and laughed a bit, Chiho continued to talk. **"DON'T WORRY KANZAKI-SAN, IF UZUME GIVES YOU ANY TROUBLE, I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU, WELL I GOT TO GET OFF THE PHONE NOW, BYE."** When Antonio had laughed sheepishly, Uzume had slowly walked up behind him, covered him up in one of her veils, and had dragged him back to the dining room with everyone else. Minato had only laughed sheepishly with everyone else but had the thought of ' _He has it rough'._ As Miya had allowed it, Antonio had walked Minato, Tsukumi, and Yomi to their newly appointed rooms. While Tsukumi clutched onto Minato's right arm, Yomi was walking not to far behind them, but it appeared she was in deep thought about something. As Antonio had finally showed them their rooms, he had announced to them that he would like everyone to meet in the dining room as soon as possible before the day is over.

 _Later_

"My, my, what's going on Kanzaki-san?" Said Karasuba with her usual grin. As Antonio's Sekirei, housemates, and family members had gave him a concerning look, he assured them nothing was wrong before speaking. "I was thinking, you guys have done a lot, and been through alot this past month. So I'm taking it upon myself to treat every single one of you guys to a day of relaxation!" As Miya and everyone else's eyes had widened, Kazehana had grabbed Antonio's left arm, pressing her nice sized boobs into him. With a blush on her face, she began to speak.

"Oh My, you are such a wonderful, caring, Ashikabi. Always making sure we are taken good care of. _Now I have to take good care of you, Kanzaki-kun."_ As Kazehana slowly continued to whisper into his ear, Hikari couldn't stand it and the two began their usual argument about being too "Close" to Antonio. as Hibiki began to sweatdrop, The rest of Antonio's Sekirei were chatting with each other before going to their rooms to go sleep, along with everybody else, except Miya, who had continued to sit in the dining room. As she got up, she proceeded to walk to the outside garden and had sat outside, looking at the night sky. Antonio had seen this and began to walk towards her. Miya had looked up to see that Antonio had sat next to her, gazing up at the starry night sky.

"It's Beautiful out tonight isn't it?" While Antonio didn't receive an answer, he looked over his right side to see Miya was staring at the ground. "Miya, are you ok?" His voice suddenly shook her out of her state, she had looked at him with a small blush rising to her face.

"Let me ask you something, Kanzaki-san." As Antonio nodded, Miya began to ask her question. "What.. What do you think of this whole thing, the _Sekirei Plan_ as a whole." As she looked at him with passion, he took a minute to think before giving his answer.

"I..I think that this whole thing is a mess." Miya was shocked at hearing part of his response. "Pitting beings of life against each other, a battle to the death, playing with the lives of emotional beingsjust, doesn't sit right with me. Then having them be separated from their one true love forever, nobody could go through such a tragic thing. If I were in charge, I wouldn't even allow such a thing to be. I know it kind of sounds selfish knowing how some Sekirei lives to fight, but there is more to life than that, and that is what an Ashikabi is for I believe. Sekirei are marvelous beings who we can learn so much about love from." While Antonio kept talking Miya was just listening closely about how passionately he cared about not only his Sekirei, but all of them, then for a split second, she had seen a visage of her late husband, Takehito behind Antonio. She had seen their mouths move simultaneously, as if the two were in perfect sync with each other. "Miya, you're getting red in the face, are you ok?" Miya had assured him that she was doing fine, so after their talk, Antonio had got up and retire to his room for the night so he could get things settled for everyone's relaxation day. Miya had suddenly jerked on Antonio's sleeve, earning her his attention. As Antonio slowly turned his head toward her, she stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving the Ashikabi stunned. as Miya wished him a goodnight, she slowly walked to her room, with her hand to her chest. "What was that about?"

 _Next Morning_

Next morning was a semi-busy morning for the Northern Ashikabi as he had went out early morning in the van with Musubi, and Kaho to get meat, veggies, and other such food related items so they could have a wonderful outdoor barbeque. The weather outside was very nice so Antonio thought that he, Minato could cook for everyone. Shiina was also wanting to help however he could, so, Antonio had told him where to place the outdoor grills he had just purchased. They were easy to set up so Antonio had bought three, and some charcoal. While the men were starting to get things ready, the women were hanging out by the pool, even Miya had joined them. She wanted to help Antonio, but he insisted that he would do it since she already does so much for everyone.

"Oh boy! I can almost taste that barbeque now!" As Musubi was starting to drool inside the pool, Kaho had sighed, which made Karasuba and Uzume laugh.

"I wish master would've let us help." Said Akitsu with her nonchalant facial expression as usual. Uzume had sat next to her in her golden one piece swimming suit with cutouts showing her cleavage and stomach.

"Well he did want us to relax, so the very least we can do is let him, I mean he's only doing this for us because he cares about us a lot." Akitsu nodded while Kazehana place both hands on her cheek, she began shaking her head slowly from left and right.

"Just thinking about how much love Is In Antonio's heart makes me blush wildly!" As Kazehana began her rant on how much she loved him, Hikari began to argue with her saying that she loves him more than her. Yomi was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, wearing a black and red bikini. She had kept thinking about how Mikogami kicked her out for being so incompetent for not stopping the Northern Ashikabi from trying to rescue Chiho, Now she is basically living with almost all his Sekirei, housemates, and family members. Yukari had seen she was upset and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" As Yomi turned to her left to see Yukari had sat next to her, she turned back to look at the surface of the pool before speaking.

"I-It's just that.." Yomi tried, but couldn't formulate the words her heart had told her to speak. Yukari had seen this and placed her hand on Yomi's left shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Like my Onii-san says, everyone makes mistakes, but it is up to us to not make them happen again." Even though Yukari always calls Antonio her brother when they are really cousins, her, Minato, and Antonio had all grew up together so she always thought of him as another brother. After Yukari finished speaking, Yomi saw how much of an impact he made on her, not only her, but almost everyone he comes into contact with. As Miya was sitting on the other side of the pool wearing a white bikini top and a sakura purple swimming skirt, he had her feet hanging in the water, as the events of what happened yesterday between her and Antonio kept playing over and over again in her head.

"Hey Antonio, where do you want me to place these?" Antonio had pointed to a small box sitting next to the sink in the kitchen, so Minato could place the cleaned veggies in. Shiina was outside finalizing the assembly of the outdoor grills. As he walked inside he could see Tsukumi scolding Minato and Antonio for not letting her help.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MINATO! As your rightful wife, it is thy duty to cook and prepare meals for you." As Minato and Antonio were both kneeling to not to start the wrath of the blonde Sekirei, Matsu could be heard sneaking around in the ceiling, laughing at the event that was happening.

"Ah w-well Tsukumi, It was Antonio here, who wanted everyone to relax see." The two family members kept going back and forth.

"B-but I told him that If she want's to help, why not let her, no harm, no foul right?"

" _Antonio Are you trying to get us doused in water?!"_

" _How the hell did I know your Sekirei is a Tsundere!? I didn't think she would get so easily upset at this._ "

" _She just snaps sometimes, It kind of makes me afraid of her at times."_

" _Ouch, You have it rough, I understand your pain Minato."_

As Tsukumi was getting irritated at nobody answering, a vein popped up on the side of her head, as she raised her hand, she started to conjure up a water sphere bouncing in the palm of her hand. Antonio and Minato had big sweatdrops appear and both had gulped hard, Shiina didn't want to get dragged into it, so he slowly, crept back outside. After a long, and I mean long explanation, Tsukumi had calmed down somehow and allowed the two to keep doing what they were doing. As the pair of males sighed a breath of relief, they continued to prep what was needed for the barbeque.

 _Later_

Minato was outside with Shiina placing some meat and veggies, on shish kabob sticks, Antonio was using the restroom. As he proceeded to wash his hands, he felt someone sneak up behind him and hug him, pressing their boobs into his back, making his face red. When he turned around, he had seen Matsu was massaging her boobs against his back."Finally after all this time, I have you to myself." While Antonio had turned around, Matsu pushed him to the floor of the restroom. Antonio had looked up to see Matsu fixing her glasses before speaking. "Let's begin shall we?" All Antonio could think was that ' _Someone Help.'_ As Karasuba was walking outside in her casual clothing, she had seen Minato and Shiina preparing shish kabobs, she had asked the pair if they had seen Antonio, they both said that they had last seen him in the restroom. She walked inside the Inn and made her way to the restroom. Karasuba suddenly felt someone push into her, which turned out to be Musubi, As she calmly patted Musubi on the head, Kaho told her she needs to be more careful. As they turned the corner leading to the restroom, Karasuba had seen bright orange lights emerging from the restroom which could only mean one thing.

 _Before_

"Umm Matsu, before you start your ' _experiments'_ can I just ask, why are you so bent on doing such a perverted thing?" As she was inching closer to his face, she had stopped when he had asked her why she was so bent on bending his will. She sat up on his waist before speaking. "Well before anything, I am Sekirei Number #2, The Sekirei of Wisdom. I don't have any fighting capabilities, but I sure as hell know my way around a few computers. Sometimes I wonder If that'll be enough at times. Like during the mission to rescue Chiho, I wish I could've done more to help." As Antonio pushed his glass up on his face, he placed both of his hands on Matsu's face so they were looking into each other's eyes. Matsu's face had turned red at his sudden action.

"Matsu-san, If I hadn't said this before, let me say it now. Arigato." Matsu's eyes widened. "If It wasn't for your quick thinking, I'm not sure we would've been able to help Chiho, and I wouldn't have left Higa's office in one piece. Fighting isn't the only way to help in a battle, being a tactician is just as important. Having someone strategically point out what is good, bad, and not so bad is a crucial part of a battle. So don't have a sad expression on your face, it wouldn't look good on a beautiful woman like you." As Antonio delivered his signature warm smile to Matsu, she felt her body start to go numb. She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her chest. Before she could speak, Antonio spoke first. "Matsu-san, you're reacting to me aren't you?" She nodded her head before she started speaking.

"Kanzaki Antonio, nineteen years old. Some called you a all around student when you attended high school In America. Football, Baseball, student council member maintained a GPA higher than 2.5 at F.L Schlagle High School. Have a very loving mother and cousins. Whenever I see your face, I feel this weird heat inside my body. Can you feel it?" As Antonio had slowly nodded to confirm he could feel her body start to warm up. "You are the cause for this, Kanzaki-kun."

"I-If I am the cause then let me take responsibility! Matsu-chan! Will you be my Sekirei? Of course If you don't want too, I won't force you." She then suddenly leaned in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his head.

"Y-You don't think I want this? _Well let me show you that I do._ " As she had closed the distance between their lips, a _Sekirei Crest_ began to form in between her shoulders as bright orange wings of light emerged from her back. As the lights died down, Matsu slowly pulled apart from Antonio's lips. " _Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world to my Ashikabi!"_ As Antonio tilted his head and smiled, they both felt a chill run down their back as a Visage of a bear entered the room. Antonio had looked to his right slowly before getting tackled by Musubi.

"Oh wow Kanzaki-sama, That's your.." As Musubi began counting with her fingers, Kaho had whispered in her ear. "This will be your tenth so far!" As Kaho had sweatdropped, Karasuba started to chuckle.

"My Kanzaki-san, are you trying to start a harem?" Musubi turned around to Karasuba with her head tilted in confusion.

"What's a harem?" As Musubi asked unknowingly, Karasuba answered.

"It's where a group a people love one person." Musubi began to have a happy expression on her face.

"Oh! Musubi loves her Ashikabi!" As she began to dig her head into Antonio's chest, everyone started to laugh. After a couple minutes, Antonio spoke.

"You guy's must be hungry, Musubi, let me get up so I can start cooking." As she happily nodded, She helped Antonio up, allowing him to exit to the garden area to help Minato and Shiina prepare to cook.

 _MBI Building_

As Takami was sitting in her chair in her office, she had picked up a frame that had a picture that had her sister and their kids in it, she couldn't help but get lost in thought. She was soon interrupted with a phone call, directly from Minaka telling her to meet him in his office ASAP. As she made it to his office, she had wondered why he had called her so when she had asked, he explained.

"My dear you'll soon find out in a second." She wondered what he meant by that statement. As the door to his office opened, Takami had seen Natsuo, Benitsubasa, and Haihane, and Kakizaki along with his Sekirei Kocho, had entered Minaka's office and approached the desk.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" As Benitsubasa spoke with venom in her voice, which made Minaka jump a little. He pretended to cough a bit before speaking.

"Well I have called your Ashikabi here today, to tell him that his services as the Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi is no longer needed." The statement made Natuso and his Sekirei freeze up.

"Instead, Kakizaki, who is a representative for the Eastern Ashikabi who couldn't make it due to a bad case of his jaw being broke, will be the Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi from now on."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?" As Benitsubasa began cracking her knuckles, Minaka explained.

"Well I needed an Ashikabi who simply has more to offer. As of now, he has winged about twenty-four Sekirei. His influence over the Ashikabi's in the east part of the city makes him a force nobody wants to mess with. But don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out of your suite, just from now on you'll be participating in the _Sekirei Plan_ as well, so good luck." As Benitsubasa tried to take a step forward and fight Kazaki's Sekirei, Haihane nodded her head and tilted her head to the exit. As the pink haired Sekirei balled up her fist, she finally agreed before heading out the exit. After they had left, Minaka had asked for Kakizaki and Kocho to approach his desk. "Now, let's have a small chit-chat."

 _Back At The Inn_

As Antonio, Minato, and Shiina had finally fixed some shish kabobs, and some meat on plates ready to be placed on the grill, Antonio had peeked his head inside and had alerted everyone that the food was ready. As everyone had gathered around the grill, Antonio had a few words to say. "Well I would like to thank you guys for waiting, hopefully we didn't make you wait too long. There's a lot of food so don't be shy, dig in!" As Antonio's Sekirei, housemates, and family members began chatting with each other while enjoying the food. As Antonio had finished laughing he looked to his left and seen Yomi was just staring at her plate. He slowly walked up to her before speaking. "Hey, a-are you ok?" Yomi jerked her head up to see Antonio's concerning face. "You hadn't even touched a shish kabob, I hope I didn't overcook it." As he kept going on, she just kept staring at his face. When she realised she was staring too much, she suddenly snapped out of it.

"I-I'm ok, just realizing how good everything looks, there's so much, that I can't suddenly pick which I want." As Antonio smiled at her, earning him a blush, he began to tease her.

"Better hurry before _she_ eats everything." She was confused, but when Antonio pointed his thumb behind him, she had also looked behind him to see Musubi chowing down.

"Musubi don't eat so fast! you already have a lot on your plate as it is." As everyone began to sweatdrop at the sight of how much Musubi could put in that bottomless pit of a stomach, they started to laugh a bit.

Kazehana and Karasuba walked towards Antonio and Yomi, Antonio had whispered to the scythe wielding Sekirei " _Hey whatever is wrong, I don't know what it is, but I promise, It'll be alright, trust me."_ As Yomi continued to look at him, she could feel the speed of her heartbeat increase.

" ~Kanzaki-Kun, won't you try some of my shrimp? ~" While Kazehana spoke she seductively gripped the piece of shrimp with her chopsticks, she slowly placed the shrimp into Antonio's mouth. Karasuba had grabbed a piece of cook meat and placed it into his open mouth, As Minato had seen Antonio getting feed by his Sekirei, his very own Sekirei was not amused.

"Is there something you like that's over there?" As Minato slowly turned his head around, he had seen Tsukiumi pop a vein on the side of her head in annoyment of her ashikabi. Soon after she had grabbed a piece of cooked meat and started to feed her Ashikabi."

"Thanks Tsukiumi, this is really good!" 

"Tis only natural that the wife should only prepare the best for her husband." As Minato started to laugh sheepishly, he turned to his right to see his sister Yukari and her Sekirei Shiina eating and talking together, on the other hand, when he had looked to his left, Minato had sweatdropped at the sight of all of Antonio's Sekirei wanting to feed him.

" _You weren't lying, you have it worse than me."_ As time passed everyone was enjoying themselves.

After everyone was finished eating Musubi, had carried the leftover meat and shrimp into the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. Antonio, with the help of Minato, and Shiina had cleaned up and placed the outdoor portable grills away for later use. Antonio wiped the sweat away from his forhead and afterwards, he felt an odd presence just stare at his back. When he went to turn around and check to see if anybody was there, all he seen was the usual outdoor environment. He could've sworn he felt someone staring at him, as Miya had called out to him, Antonio slowly made his way towards her, but not before checking behind him again. On a roof a couple blocks away, Saki was there with her hands clenched together.

"My Kanzaki-kun, you sure know how to treat people. _Maybe I should keep observing more, I love this feeling I get when I look at him, he's just so… so wonderful to look at._ " As she kept going on she didn't noticed her face had turned cherry red. She giggled to herself before leaping away, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness in her heart. "I thought I would be able to confront him today, guess not." "Don't worry girl you got this! When the chance shows itself, take it!" As she cheered herself back up, she vanished.

 _Higa's Suite_

As Haihane was playing a videogame, her mind started to wander like it usual does. ' _I wonder what that one Ashikabi is doing right now?'_ Images of his Antonio's face kept replaying in her mind, as she started to smile, she was interrupted by a loud banging sound. She already had a clue on what it was, but was still curious so she had paused the game she was playing and walked towards that mysterious sound. She walked up towards the door, and when she had opened it, she stuck her head inside only to see a topless Benitsubasa trying to see which would look better on her.

"In case you're wondering, nothing you wear is going to make that double A cup chest of yours any bigger." As Haihane began to snicker, the pink haired Sekirei balled up and shaked her fist towards her comrade.

"Shut it! I have to take Natsuo out so he won't feel saddened by the fact he isn't Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi anymore. Either help me pick out something to wear or leave!"

"Well I would try but I would understand your fashion sense, since I have bigger breast than you I.." She had suddenly dodged a boot that was suddenly tossed at her, Haihane suddenly closed the door but not before teasing her a bit more. "Hehe washbord chest." As she finally closed her door, she could hear hear comrade rustling through clothes. As she had sighed she had retired to her own room to resume her game. As she had laid on her bed about to pick up her controller, she turned back to lay on her back and just stared at her ceiling. She reached her right arm out as a visage of Antonio appeared. "I wish.."

 _Benitsubasa's Room_

As the ex Disciplinary Squad member tried on different clothes to try and impress her Ashikabi, she had stopped and began to think. ' _Oh Natsuo, you must be crushed when you were told you wouldn't be Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi anymore. All because of that stupid Northern Ashikabi, and his big breasted Sekirei!'_ She started to crack her knuckles as she remembered the battle between her and Number #88. ' _I was so humiliated, me, the Red Sekirei! No one makes a mockery of me and gets away with it! Once I defeat her, The Northern Ashikabi will be in so much despair that it'll make Natsuo realize my feminine char.. Am I really thinking too hard about this?'_ She kept replaying what Haihane told her about Natsuo not really caring about any Sekirei, including her. Benitsubasa had looked at herself long and hard in the mirror before finally saying ' _Am I really doing so much for someone who doesn't care about me?'_ Haihane's words had hit her deep and she didn't want to admit it. As she let the clothes she was holding in her hands, she walked over to her window and had looked outside to the sky. ' _Heh, it would be nice to have someone like that though..'_

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

As Kakizaki was visiting Higa in the hospital, he was relaying all the information to him that Minaka had told him about how he was the new Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi. Higa couldn't move his face because it was wired shut, and he was also wearing a neckbrace. While he was laying down, Kakizaki spoke to his boss.

" , please hear me out, I have a plan that might interest you." Higa continued looking out his hospital window, while he looked towards his assistant, nodding at him, allowing him to explain his plan to him. As he listened he gave the ok for the plan to be carried out. Kakizaki respectfully bowed to him before exiting his room. He then pulled out his phone to call his Sekirei.

 **"YES WE GOT THE OK. DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO, AND WHEN YOU ARE READY, THE NORTHERN ASHIKABI WON'T SEE WHAT'S COMING TO HIM.**

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Matsu Number: #2**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Uzume Number: #10**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki: #11 & #12**_

 _ **Yashima: Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho: Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi: Number #88**_

 _ **Thanks Guys for giving Wings Of Fate a read! It definitely means a lot to me and it means a lot when you guys leave a review or PM me on Ideas for the next chapter, or even an upcoming chapter. The First Chapter of this story has reached over 1,000 views! which is crazy! Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Wings Of Regret**_


	12. Wings Of Regret

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Wings Of Regret

The next morning, Benitsubasa was taking a walk, trying to enjoy the weather. She kept replaying what had happened moments before she had took her walk.

"Listen, I'm going to be out for a little while, try not to get into any trouble. That means you as well Haihane." As Haihane had just nodded, the pink haired Sekirei had walked to the door to see off her Ashikabi Natsuo.

"Oh, can I come with?" As she had said that with so much energy, Haihane had looked over her right shoulder to see the two by the door leading to the hallway.

"I'd rather you not." When Natsuo had given his answer with a straight face, Benitsubasa felt her energy deplete from her body.

"Oh. W-Well, h-have a safe outing!" As Natsuo ignored her, he had closed the door to the suite, leaving her to stare at the eggshell white door with a shiny door handle. Haihane had slowly walked up behind her, as Benitsubasa heard her slowly approaching her, she began to speak. "Don't say it. I already know what you are going to say." As Haihane folded her arms, Benitsubasa had gripped the door handle leading out. "I'm going for a walk." Benitsubasa had opened the door and had walked out of the room.

 _Outside_

As Benitsubasa was walking on the sidewalk, she had a flashback to when she had first met Natsuo.

******* _Flashback********_

 _"Please call them to my office at once thank you." As Minaka had called out to his assistant, he had twirled around in his chair smiling gleefully. Couple minutes later, four individuals had walked into his office. As Takami was standing next to Minaka, one of the four individuals began to speak out._

 _"What's the big Idea calling us out here right now?" As Benitsubasa spoke out, Minaka began to grin sinisterly._

 _"I have called you all here to let you know something, I am giving you the magnificent title of Disciplinary Squad." Benitsubasa, and the other Sekirei next to her was shocked to hear that they have been given such a position. "I need Sekirei who thrive to fight, who aren't afraid to get their hands dirty, when need be. That is why I called you all here to be acquainted with." The man standing next to Benitsubasa walked forward, afterwards stood next to Minaka. "This here is Natsuo Ichinomi, he will be the Ashikabi for the third generation squad. When Natsuo went to bow respectfully, all Benitsubasa could think was how nice he was to look at. "This." As Benitsubasa looked to her left, the other unknown person to her walked forward, allowing Minaka to introduce her. "This is Karasuba, Sekirei Number #4, she will be active squad leader." The pink haired Sekirei could feel a tremendous amount of energy flow from her. "And the lady standing next to you is Sekirei Number #104, Haihane. I suggest you all get to knowing each other very soon. Why? Because the Sekirei Plan is going to start sometime soon."_

 _****** Flashback Over *******_

Ever since then, Benitsubasa could remember all the times she had tried to get closer to Natsuo. Every single time, he wouldn't accept her advances or won't even acknowledge her being there unless a mission came up. Whenever she was called out to one, she would give it her everything in hope of getting Natsuo to finally give her a chance, but she was starting to realize that might be asking for a little too much. She kept walking until she had seen something that caught her attention in a store window display. As she was smiling happily, she kept having short flashbacks of when the major Ashikabi's were all called together. She had placed her right hand on her head as the subtle flashbacks started to hurt her head. Then she had seen a flashback of seeing the Northern Ashikabi's face, when the flashbacks stopped, she had seen that her legs were shaking, and a blush had risen to her face.

"W-What was that just now?" She removed her hand from her head and had looked into the palm of her hand. As the small visage of Antonio's face appeared, she gasped, then shook her hand. Benitsubasa had then looked up towards the sky, hoping things would at least get better. Hopefully.

 _Miya's Inn_

Antonio had awoken with Matsu laying in his arms. He had seen that she was sleeping so very peacefully, as not to disturb her slumber, he slowly removed her arm from off him, slowly gave her a kiss on her forehead, and had got out of his bed. As Antonio had got dressed and had put his glasses on he could hear Matsu mumbling in her sleep. "Mmmm.. K-Kanzaki-san." He smiled before exiting his room. When he walked down to the hall, he had accidentally bumped into Yomi.

"Ouch, h-hey Yomi-san, goodmorning. Sorry for bumping into you, I guess I was really craving breakfast that I wasn't paying attention." As he chuckled he started to scratch the back of his head.

"N-no, it's quite alright." As Antonio started to walk to the dining room for breakfast, Yomi tugged on his shirt. "I-I wanted to thank you f-for comforting me y-yesterday." As Yomi was fidgeting her fingers, Antonio had placed his hand on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him with a blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it Yomi-san, whenever you feel down or upset, don't feel afraid to come talk to me ok?" As he proceeded to walk downstairs, yomi felt her heart beat faster and faster. When Antonio had walked downstairs and walked into the dining room, Miya had just set out breakfast. All of Antonio's Sekirei wanted to sit next to him, but knew only two could sit by him, So when he went to take a seat, Akitsu and Kazehana had sat next to him, getting ready to feed him. As Minato was just 'observing' how big his Sekirei's breast was, Tsukiumi was not pleased.

"Is there something you wish to say to those harlots MINATO?" Tsukiumi had a vein pop on the side of her head as she gripped her chopsticks so hard that minato could hear them about to snap. He assured her that he didn't want to say anything to them, which suddenly made Tsukiumi not upset anymore. "Good, now as thy wife, It's my responsibility to feed you." As she grabbed some food, she slowly guided it towards Minato's mouth. His face slowly blushed at her sudden transition from Tsundere to suddenly calm as if nothing happened. "P-please, It's embarrassing if you make your wife wait." As Minato had opened his mouth, allowing Tsukiumi to feed him, Yukari felt like she was in oppai heaven looking at all the amounts of breasts that were gathered in one room. Shiina had grabbed a napkin and handed it to his Ashikabi who didn't realize that her nose was bleeding.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __After a wonderful breakfast prepared by the landlord, Antonio was conversing with his Sekirei and housemates, along with his two family members before getting a text from his Aunt. As he got up, he had let Miya know that he was going to be out for awhile with his Aunt, As she nodded , Musubi asked if she could come with. Antonio had sweatdropped at the idea because she didn't want his Aunt to find out about the _Sekirei Plan._ He didn't have time to think about giving Musubi a answer because he could hear a car honking outside. Antonio had sighed, allowing Musubi to tag along, she then happily grabbed his arm, and rushed outside with him.

"Be careful with Kanzaki-sama Musubi!" As Musubi nodded, she had closed the front door to the Inn and walked by Antonio's side. When Antonio had opened the door to the limo allowing Musubi to enter. As Antonio had entered in behind her, he closed the door behind him. When he had sat next to Musubi, he had seen his Aunt Takami sitting next to a young girl with blondish hair and green eyes.

"Oh Takami-san!" Antonio had jerked his head towards Musubi, then back to his Obasan in confusion.

"Um wait, how do you two know each other?" Antonio enquired.

"Takami-san was Musubi's adjustor." Said Musubi innocently. Antonio then started to look at Takami who had just let out a sigh.

"Well, It seems that I owe you some sort of explanation. Remember when I told you I had worked at a 'pharmaceutical' company?" Antonio had nodded. "Well, I lied." As Takami dug into her pockets, she pulled out a card and handed it to Antonio. "Takami Sahashi, Senior Advisor of the _S-Plan,_ as the moment calls for it, I feel now would be the best time to tell you. Sorry for keeping it away from you. I felt like you wouldn't have anything to do with this." Antonio had wondered what the _S-Plan_.

"The _S-Plan_ was the old name for the _Sekirei Plan_." Chirped Musubi. As Antonio handed back his Obasan her card, he had seen the child sitting next to her grab on Takami's arm.

"And what's your name?" As Antonio had smiled brightly at the child, Takami softly nudged her, letting her know it's ok to answer.

"K-Kuusano."

"Kuu-chan, what an adorable name." As Kuu softly smiled back at him, Takami proceeded to speak.

"To let you know, she is a Sekirei." Antonio's eyes had widened in disbelief. "Even though she is a Sekirei, I didn't allow her to participate because she is so young. Heh, I guess it's a motherly instinct. But now, let's get to why I called you." As Takami had a serious expression on her face, Musubi and Antonio demeanor had changed as they had listened to her. " Better than me letting you hear it, It might be better If I just showed you both." As Takami had grabbed her IPad Air, she pressed a few buttons before handing it to Antonio. When Antonio had took the Ipad from his Aunt, Musubi had leaned over to look at the screen to see what seemed like video footage of a girl running away. They had payed closed attention when the girl was fighting some figures, but the video had cut In and out, so they couldn't properly tell.

"Antonio-san look!" As Musubi pointed, Antonio had seen the girl was surrounded before they all had unleashed devastating attacks. The video ends.

"The reason I called is because, the fourth generation Disciplinary Squad had just been formed." As Antonio had flashed back to when he had met Benitsubasa at Higa's private office when Musubi had challenged her to a fight. "But there's more." Antonio had looked at the video to see Kakizaki was talking to the group in black and grey. " Well to put it simply, Higa has been put in charge as Ashikabi of the fourth generation Disciplinary Squad. So now, I'm afraid his power has more than likely increased along with his influence." Antonio handed his Aunt back her Ipad. Musubi had started to look at Antonio with concern in her eyes.

"So what if he's gained a new position or what not. It doesn't matter, If he try's to come for me. I won't back down no matter if my back is pushed against the wall. I know my Sekirei have my back and I have theirs!" As Musubi nodded with excitement, Takami grinned.

"Still have that attitude of not backing down, it brings back memories of when you was just still a little kid. But still."

"Don't worry Obasan. I'll do everything I can to make sure me and my Sekirei are safe." As Takami nodded, she asked Antonio how his cousins were doing. "Ah Yukari is doing fine. Minato on the other hand…"

 _Inside The Inn_

Uzume was walking on the third floor from the laundry room to put some dirty clothes she had in the washing machine. As she had passed Minato's and Tsukiumi's room, she could hear muffled yelling, so being as nosey as she is, she softly placed her ear on the door and listened in on their conversation.

"MINATO! WHAT IS THIS FILTH!" Minato was sweating bullets as his Sekirei had found a couple of Magazines hidden under his futon in their closet. "Looking at these half dressed harlots in this book when you have m.." Tsukiumi's face became a deep red when she had heard what she had just said. As Uzume continued to hear a muffled conversation, she heard a loud THUD sound against the door, as Uzume jumped back away from the door, she had looked down to see some water was coming from under the door. She decided not to listen anymore and continued to mind her business.

When Antonio and Musubi knocked opened the door, he had seen Minato was doused in water while Tsukiumi had her arms crossed and her nose stuck up in the air as she walked into the dining room. Antonio had figured something had happened and had not asked Minato about it, as he had closed the door and took off his shoes, Musubi had walked ahead of him and stopped in front of him.

"Antonio-sama! Don't worry, not only me, but everyone else feels the same when I say that we are willing to lay down our lives to protect you. Musubi will give it her all too protect her precious Ashikabi!" Antonio had seen the resolve in her eyes to protect him no matter what. He had just tilted his head and grinned as he placed his hand on Musubi.

"Well what kind of Ashikabi would I be If I didn't protect my Sekirei? Just like you all promise to protect me, I promise to protect all of you guys as well." As Musubi looked up at his face a blush rose to her face.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

As Benitsubasa returned to the suite after her walk, she had seen Haihane looking at television and playing with her hair. She had also seen that Natsuo had also returned a couple minutes before her, so she had happily walked up to him asking him how his outing went.

"It was alright I suppose, I managed to gain some allies through my old connections. I think it won't be enough." As Benitsubasa tried to reach a hand out to him, she had seen a visage of Antonio's face, which made her jerk her hand back. "Are you ok?" When Natsuo approached her, she could feel her love for him fade faster than Ice In hot water. "Well anyway's I'm heading out again to meet with some more people. Try to keep Haihane out of trouble will you?" Natsuo grabbed his car keys and headed out the door again. Haihane had looked over he shoulder to see Benitsubasa staring at the closed door.

"Are you ok?" As the pink haired Sekirei looked behind her, she had seen Haihane walk up behind her.

"Let me ask you a serious question."

"Is it about your bust size?" As Haihane snickered to herself, she was shocked to see that Benitsubasa didn't react in her usual way. 

"Remember that question you asked me during the diagnostics?" Haihane nodded. "Did you ask me that question, because you were feeling something for someone else?" Benitsubasa's hair had covered her eyes when she had asked her fellow Sekirei a really serious question.

"Too be honest, I feel nothing for Natsuo. I've felt like that since the moment we formed a squad together. The only reason I let him wing me is so that I could be apart of the Disciplinary Squad, nothing more and nothing less. All the time I wish I could've met someone who actually make me feel some type of way. I've longed for the burning sensation in my heart, It's just that, Natsuo doesn't make me feel that way but." As she stopped Benitsubasa looked her in her eyes.

"Are you reacting to that Northern Ashikabi." As she had asked, she was met with a long pause before she received an answer.

"Honestly, I've been having this weird feeling in my chest ever since I seen him with Black, she had looked more comfortable, more relaxed with him than Natsuo. As you can already figure, Natsuo doesn't give a shit about us, sad but true. If I could've chose anyone else to have as my Ashikabi. It would've been the Ashikabi of the North." When Haihane finished speaking, Benitsubasa placed her hand on her chest, she could feel it start to burn whenever she would think of Antonio. As she had walked to the window, she looked at the clear blue sky, clenching her chest.

 _Back At Miya's Boarding House_

Antonio had relayed the information that his Obasan had told him and Musubi, he felt like they had a right to know. Karasuba just held her sheathed katana In her hand. "It doesn't matter. No matter how many of them there might be, I'll cut down as many as needed to protect you." All of his Sekirei felt very strongly about protecting him. Soon as Antonio was about to say something, Kazehana had grabbed his head and pressed it against her chest.

"Don't you worry my love, my wind will protect you from harm!" As Antonio's face became cherry red from having Kazehana's soft breasts rubbing his face, Hikari yelled at Kazehana to not suffocate him.

"You can count on my strategic abilities Kanzaki-tan." As Matsu pushed up her glasses to her face, the rest of his Sekirei assured him that no matter what, they would protect him. Kagari was in the hallway listening to the chatter of her housemates. As she tried to walk up the stairs, she had almost fell if she didn't catch herself. Her breathing started to become labored, she could feel her powers start to overload. She tried to catch her breath, but nothing had worked, she had slowly made her way to her room, fell on her bed and had clenched her chest.

 _Antonio's Subconscious_

"I'm back here again?" Antonio was back to the barren wastelandwhere he had first encountered the White Winged Figure Of Fate. As he kept looking around until a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Oh you're so mean Kanzaki-Kun, you sound like you don't want to see me." As Antonio looked behind him, he saw the white figure finally take form. She was wearing a black and gray out, similar to the Disciplinary Squads, also wearing black fingerless boxing gloves with the number eight in a white color. "Huh? Wait what are you doing here Musubi?" As the hair from the figure's face, Antonio was stunned to see what he thought was Musubi.

"My name isn't Musubi. My name is Yume, Sekirei Number #8, The Sekirei Of Fate!" Antonio had just froze there when he had seen Yume was a spitting image of Musubi, more like Musubi was a spitting image of Yume, except Musubi's bust was bigger than Yume's. "We finally meet again. I can tell that your Sekirei are truly happy with you." As Yume smiled warmly towards Antonio, he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Hehe, well I always got to make sure that their needs are met. I want not only my Sekirei to be happy, but everyone to be." Yume nodded in agreement to his statement. "Yume-san, I want to ask you a question." Yume tilted her head in confusion. "W-Why did you give me this gift, this gift to helped Sekirei who were already winged?" Yume turned away from Antonio and intertwined her fingers behind her back.

"Because, I could sense so many emotional hurt beings who wouldn't have a chance in finding their true love. It made me feel saddened at the fact so many Sekirei were being forcibly winged against their will, to be used as weapons. I wanted to give this power of freedom and 'restoration' to someone with a heart made of gold. To someone who would see us as beings of love, not weapons or anything of that matter." Yume turned back around and softly grabbed his hands. "To someone who would see the good in every Sekirei,regardless of their personality. That someone who I entrust this gift to was you Kanzaki-Kun. Do you regret ever meeting Sekirei?" Antonio didn't hesitate to answer.

"I don't regret meeting any of you. In fact meeting Sekirei happened to be one of the happiest moments of my life." Yume looked him innocently. "I-I didn't have a real good upbring as a child but somehow my mother turned it around with her never give up attitude. When I had met Musubi and Kaho, seeing their smiles after I became their Ashikabi, gave me a really good feeling, I love them both, I love all of my Sekirei. I vowed to them all that I would do everything in my power to protect them all and I'm sticking to that." Yume had seen the resolve in his eyes, she had knew that he stood behind what he said and what he will say.

"We will meet again, but this time." Antonio could see his surrounding environment start to fade away. He was about to awaken from his deep slumber, but not before Yume gave him a tight hug. "This time, I'll get to meet all the wonderful Sekirei you have helped." With that Antonio was enveloped in a bright white light.

 _Antonio's Bedroom_

It was around dinner time so Miya had went to check on Antonio to see if he was alright, he had just went to sleep out of nowhere. Worried about him, his Sekirei had carried him to his room to sleep. Miya had made her way and sat on the side of his bed. She just simply observed the sleeping Ashikabi, but had subtle flashbacks to when she was with her late husband Takehito. Miya remembered Takehito telling her that If anything were to happen to him, that he would want her to move on and find someone who makes her happy.

"If only it was that easy." Miya then had slowly put some hair behind Antonio's ear and slowly brushed her finger against his lips. Her breathing started to pick up as a blush rose to her face. She thought back to when she had gently kissed him on the cheek, deep down she thought to herself that she wanted more. As she closed her eyes, she slowly leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. She was a couple inches away from emerging but had stopped when she had seen Antonio had started moving, Miya's face became a bright pink as she quickly backed away from disturbing him any further, as she had scurried to the his door, she had looked back at him, smiled, then had exited his room. Feeling defeated, she had begun to walk down the hall only to see Karasuba waiting for her.

"My, Oh my, I never would've taken you for being the aggressive type… Number #1." As Miya and Karasuba had a stare down, they slowly started to walk towards each other. "Look I don't know what is holding you back from emerging. I can tell, that you are reacting to Kanzaki-san. I'm not going to interfere, but I'm only going to say this." Karasuba walked forward until Miya was standing next to her shoulder. "Takehito would have wanted you to be happy." Miya's eye widened at the sudden state her former squad mate said. She had looked at her hand, only to see her hand slowly shake at the slight thought of Antonio. Miya had continued her way to the dining room, while Karasuba had went to Antonio's room. As she had slowly opened his door, she had seen him slowly start to wake up, so she had walked up and sat at the edge of his bed.

"K-Karasuba-hime? Ugh, how long was I out for?" Karasuba has always blushed whenever he would call her princess, so this time was no different.

"O-Only for a couple hours. Heh, you have some nerve, making everyone worry after just passing out like that." She had a sinister smirk.

"I-I'm sorry Karasu-hime. I-I don't know what came over me all of a sudden." Karasuba's face became so red that she had turned her head in embrassement.

"I g-guess I can forgive you this time Kanzaki-kun. But don't le..KYA!" she suddenly yelped when Antonio had grabbed her and pulled her to lay ontop of him. "Geez, at least warn me when you do that."

"Hehe, sorry." Karasu-hime" As the two shared a passionate kiss, grayish wings of light emerged from her back, filling her body with great pleasure. As the two pulled apart from their kiss, Karasuba stood up and walked towards his door.

"Dinner is ready, so let's go down together?" As Antonio got out of bed, he had put on some clothes and walked out of his room with Karasuba and headed down to the dining room.

 _Dining Room_

As Antonio had opened the door to the dining room, things were as lively as ever, Yukari had her perverted switch flipped as she started to wiggle her fingers towards Shiina was was sweating bullets. Tsukiumi was hollering at Minato telling him to not stare of the other females, causing him to sweatdrop. Akitsu turned her head to the door to see Antonio and Karasuba entering. she got up and ran to her Ashikabi.

"Master! Are you feeling any better?" The usual nonchalant Akitsu had a look of worry in her eyes.

"Kanzaki-sama! Are you feeling rested now?" He assured everyone that he was alright as he went to sit down. He wanted to ask everyone about Yume he saw in his subconscious. He decided not to think about it for now and decided to enjoy Miya's cooking.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

As the sun had set, the door to Natsuo's suite had opened. He had seen Haihane and Benitsubasa just laying down on the couch watching their favorite soap opera. Natsuo admittedly was surprised when the pink haired Sekirei wasn't at the door to welcome him back. He shrugged it off and went into bathroom. As Haihane nodded towards Benitsubasa, she had seen her get up and lean back on the wall next to the door leading into his room. A couple minutes later, the door opened, showing Natsuo heading to the kitchen part of the suite.

"Hey Natsuo, I-I need to ask you something personal." This had made Natsuo stop in his tracks, allowing the pink haired, combat type Sekirei too speak.

 **[Play Song:** _ **In Your Past**_ **\- Sword Art Online]**

"I..I-I know you sometimes brush us both off, I get that some days you are just tired and such but I absolutely have to know right now. How do you really feel about us?" Natsuo just stood there silently with his back facing Benitsubasa, after a couple minutes have passed he started to speak.

"Nothing."

"Eh?"

"I feel nothing towards you both." Said Natsuo with a nonchalant expression on his face as he turned to face both his Sekirei.

"Then why did you agree to wing us!"

"That? That was so I could use the power of Disciplinary Squad to gain influence over others and make allies with those I scared while being active Ashikabi. So now that I'm not Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi anymore, I needed to make sure i still had those loyal connections so I can stay ahead of the game." At this point Benitsubasa had balled up her fists.

"Do..D-Do you even love us at all?"

"No." The words no echoed loudly inside her head. "I don't love anybody, I didn't expect you guys to think you would be an exception. Sekirei, in my opinion, are nothing more than tools to gain higher positions of power." Benitsubasa was fighting back tears in her eyes as she headed for the door. "Heh, If you are heading out remember not to be out late. As Haihane walked out front of Benitsubasa she began to speak with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I..I..I don't think I would want to stay with an Ashikabi who just thinks of us as lowly as you do."

"And where would you go?" Natsuo asked

"S-somewhere."

"Well whenever you decide to stop with this attitude of yours, feel free to come back to your home." With that Benitsubasa had left Natsuo's suite, slamming the egg shell white door. As she was walking side by side with Haihane, not a word was spoken because she was seriously trying to fight the tears from falling down her face. Haihane knew herself saying nothing was the only option for now, she didn't know the reason why, she just felt that it would be the right thing to do.

"You were have been right ever since you very first told me about him." Causing Haihane to tilt her head in confusion while looking at her pink haired Sekirei companion. "You were right and I was too stupid to realize it, I just thought that I could actually get through to him, but now I know, all my hardwork and efforts are for not. I still don't know about him being gay, but I had honestly thought that I could show him about love. Heh, some Sekirei I am huh?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you washboard." Benitsubasa had a vein pop on the side of her head. "The one who has something wrong with them is Natsuo. He doesn't see as us actually living beings, he just see us as a mean to get by. So don't beat yourself up over something that isn't your fault." Benitsubasa was actually stunned to hear Haihane actually say something meaningful. As she nodded they had continued their walk as the sun continued to set.

 **[Song End]**

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Antonio had just entered the relaxing bath, he let out a sigh as he had sat down in the warm water. ' _What did Yume-san mean when she said restoration? I get that I can help Sekirei who had been forcibly winged, but I can't wrap my finger around the restoration part. Maybe I am just thinking too hard about it, It'll come to me sooner or later. I hope.'_ Antonio's thought process was interrupted whenthe sliding door to the bath had opened revealing Musubi, Kaho, and Uzume wearing bath towels.

"I hope you don't mind we get in there with you?" Asked Uzume, who had already let her towel drop to the floor.

"S-Sure, I don't m-mind at all." Antonio was trying his hardest on not letting his nose bleed, but the urge came on stronger when Musubi had happily dropped her towel, especially when Kaho had nervously undid her towel, letting it drop slowly. After his three Sekirei came in the bath with him, he heard a familiar voice also opening the sliding door.

" Kanzaki-Kun I came to rub your back for you ~" As Kazehana said this seductively, she had just noticed Uzume, was in the bath with Antonio, Musubi, and Kaho. "Oh hey sis."

"Oh don't you hey sis me, what are you doing saying that you'll rub his back?" Said a flustered Uzume while Kazehana had just crept slowly towards the bath, letting her towel slowly slide down her body.

"Just as I said, I wanted to rub his back." She then looked at Antonio "I hope that wouldn't be a problem."

"It would be a problem because I was just about to rub his back for him!"

"Musubi wants to rub her tired Ashikabi's back to!" She stood up completely forgetting she was naked, the three Sekirei were arguing while Kaho had sat next to Antonio, laying her head on his left shoulder.

"Kanzaki-san!"

"~Kanzaki-kun~"

"Antonio-Sama!"

"WHO DO YOU WANT TO RUB YOUR BACK!" Antonio had started to sweat bullets when Uzume had gave him a menacing look, Kazehana looked at him with puppy dog eyes, while Musubi just looked at him with happiness in her eyes. All Antonio could think was ' _Why do I always get caught up in these Situations.'_

 _Nightfall_

"Well, guess we should find a place to stay, I don't want to go back to Natsuo's unless it's to pick up my old clothes once we find a place to settle in." as Haihane nodded to Benitsubasa, she had noticed a really nice car next to a building.

"Hey check out that car over there" As she pointed Benitsubasa had seen a brand new BMW i8 in a parking lot with other vehicles such as white vans.

"Yeah that is a really nice car." As she had turned her head forward, she had just missed a car she would've claimed to be familiar to her. As She kept walking forward, Haihane stopped walking. "Hey what's the big Idea just stopping like that?"

"Look" As Haihane pointed to her left, Benitsubasa seen a nice sized house, or what seemed to be like an Inn.

"Yeah what about it?" As Haihane pointed towards the door, the pink haired Sekirei had seen that they are looking for new tenants. "Well I guess anything at this point will have to do, can't be picky." As the pair walked up to the door, Benitsubasa had knocked at the door. Couple minutes later they were met by Miya the landlord.

"Yes can I help you?" Miya had asked Innocently?

"Um Y-Yes, we were wondering If you had two rooms available." As the sakura purple haired woman nodded she had welcomed them both inside. As Miya had closed the door behind them, they begun to take off their boots.

"Welcome to Maison Izumo, we can discuss the matter of your rent i.." Miya was interrupted when Antonio came down the stairs flying, dodging one of Uzume's veils.

"Geeze Uzume-san, One of those days those are actually gonna hit m.." Antonio had stopped when he had seen Miya had people who he had thought he hadn't seen before. "Oh hey Miya-san, you have guests?"

"Oh these are just a pair of people who wanted to rent a couple of rooms."

"Oh awesome! we just opened up the third floor so there's plenty of…" Antonio had stopped when she had stepped aside to reveal Benitsubasa and Haihane who seemed to have been frozen in time.

"YOU?!" As the three said together in unison, Miya had just simply placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, seems like you all are already acquainted with each other." Said Miya as she tilted her head and smiled.

 _ **What Did Yume mean when she meant by Restoration? Well If the Inn seemed more crazy now, it just got a whole lot crazier! Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Feeling Wanted**_


	13. Feeling Wanted

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Feeling Wanted

Antonio had just seen Benitsubasa and Haihane enter the Inn, he couldn't believe the Sekirei Musubi had fought was wondering about renting a room here. As he tried to take a step forward he could feel Uzume's veil start to wrap around him tightly. "Introduce them around." He didn't have much time to say anything as he wall quickly pulled by Uzume's veils back upstairs. Miya had giggled while Benitsubasa had sweatdropped while Haihane had just chuckled.

"He's pretty funny." As Benitsubasa had shrugged, Miya had showed them the dining room and had sat down with them to discuss the payment of their rent.

"So If you don't mind me asking, you girls are Sekirei?" Benitsubasa was surprised that she knew about them but wasn't so surprised after what had just happened with Antonio. So the pink haired Sekirei had just nodded. Miya had got up from the table, causing Haihane and her friend to jerk their heads up at Miya. "My husband never turned away a soul in need, so neither shall I, welcome to Maison Izumo. Now If you would follow me, I shall show you two to your rooms." Benitsubasa and Haihane had nodded as they had followed the landlord to the third floor.

 _Matsu's Room_

"Why Kanzaki-tan, what brings you here?" Antonio had thought since he knew Matsu was really really smart, maybe she would know something about Yume. "Have you finally accepted being apart of my experiments?" Antonio had sweat dropped while flicking Matsu on the forehead, causing her to pout.

"No, actually I need some information."

"Huh, Information? On what?" asked Matsu curiously

"I..I need to know something about a character named… Yume." Matsu had paused for a few seconds at the mere mention of Yume's name. Matsu sighed

"Ok give me a few seconds." Antonio nodded as he sat behind her, watching her type away on her keyboard. A few minutes later she turned around to face him.

"What I'm about to tell you is confidential information, It is going a be a long explanation so are you ready to listen?"

"Yes, tell me."

"Ok, well to start off with, Yume is Sekirei Number #8 a combat type. Musubi is a spitting image of her but that's really important at the moment. She was the Squad Leader for the second generation Disciplinary Squad instead of Karasuba."

"Huh? But I would've thought because of Karasuba's power that she would've been made leader."

"Well, the thing is, Yume is by far stronger than Karasuba, just about every Sekirei in that matter."

"Wait, what do you mean just about? So you're telling me there is someone stronger than Yume?"

"There is only one, but that is for another time. Anyways, Yume held the title of Sekirei of fate because she had the ability to change the course someone would take and make their life different from what it was intended to be. Some of us call her.. The White Winged Sekirei Of Fate."

"That!" Matsu jumped back a bit at his sudden outburst."Matsu-san, I..I've been having these sort of visions, visions where I actually met Yume a couple of times.

"What?!" Said Matsu shocked at the revelation.

"That's probably the reason why I suddenly fall out out of nowhere."

"Hmmm, maybe she has been trying to communicate to you through your subconscious. It's ju.."

"Another thing." Matsu tilted her head in confusion. "For some reason or another, she has given me this some sort of ability to wing already winged Sekirei. I had a good guess it was to help Sekirei who had been forcibly winged against their will."

"Well, I had figured something but never came to a conclusion when you had came here one day with Karasuba. But I had no idea, listen Kanzaki-tan, did she happen mention anything else it is very important that you try to remember." Antonio had thought about it for a couple seconds while his Sekirei looked at him.

"She also happened to mention something about restoration. But I do not know what she means by that." Matsu had gently rubbed her chin thinking about her Ashikabi's statement.

"Restoration huh? hmmm.. I don't know either, but know this Kanzaki-tan, when I figure it out, I'll let you know immediately!" Determined to help Antonio, Matsu had turned to face her computer and started to type away on her computer, searching and digging through digital files. Antonio had sat there with a smile on his face.

"Matsu-san?"

"Hmm? What is i.." Matsu's face had turned cherry red when she had found Antonio a couple inches away from her face. As he intertwined his fingers with hers, Antonio had stole Matsu's lips, causing her bright orange wings of light to emerge. His orange haired Sekirei suddenly fell on her back while Antonio was on top of her. "Jeez kanzaki-tan, you're pretty bold."

"M-M-Matsu-san! I-I-I'm Sorry! I just wanted to thank you for doing that for me." Matsu had smiled.

"Jeez, I told you before, I'm your Sekirei, I don't mind helping you with whatever you may need. Don't ever forget that." As Antonio had turned his head Matsu had gently placed her hand under his chin, causing him to turn back around to face Matsu who was still laying on the floor. She had leaned up to him, closing the distance between their lips. As Matsu's wings had illuminated her dark room once more, Matsu asked a bold question. "C-Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Heh, of course you can Matsu-hime." As Antonio tilted his head and smiled, Matsu had embraced him in a hug as they both got up from the floor and had slowly made their way to Antonio's bedroom so they wouldn't wake up anyone else.

 _Next Morning_

Miya was outside early morning, with her practice sword. She took a deep breath before getting into her stance. Leaves from a tree close by started to fall in front of her, so she had closed her eyes to strengthen her sense of hearing. Her right hand had gripped tightly on the handle of her sword and her left hand on the sheath, then when a swinging upwards motion, she had unsheathed her sword and managed to slice a leaf perfectly down the middle. Miya had flicked her sword before sheathing it.

"Oh wow Miya-san, you're really good with a sword!" Miya had looked up to see Musubi had jumped from the second story of the Inn. "Would you please spar with me?" Said Musubi as she had her fists raised."

"Hehe, I don't mind, but I won't go easy."

"I wouldn't expect you to Miya-san!" Said an excited Musubi who had got into her fighting stance, while Miya had made sure her sword was sheathed before grabbing the handle to her sword with both hands.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Silhouette Instrumental**_ **\- Kana Boon]**

Musubi had dashed towards Miya, who had just simply dodged her. Musubi started to send out a barrage of punches that Miya had just simply blocked with her sheathed sword or just managed to dodge by simply shifting her body. As Musubi jumped up in the air, she tried to roundhouse kick Miya, but she dodged it effortlessly and Managed to get behind Musubi.

"You have a ton of openings." Miya had whacked Musubi's back. As Musubi stopped to rub her back, Miya had took a few steps back. "You have a lot of power, but what good is it if your opponent can see and react on your openings! Always be aware of your surroundings!"

"Hai!" Musubi had continued to send a barrage of punches and acrobatic kicks Miya's way, who had managed to dodge every single attack, when Miya had slashed her sword towards Musubi would block them with her hands, and elbows. They were going back and forth, both dealing out attack after attack, but the match was quickly decided as Musubi had went to try and trip Miya, She had jumped and managed to get place her sword up to her neck.

"You have a lot of potential, but for now, looks like I win." Said Miya as she tilted her head and smiled.

 **[Song End]**

Musubi was jumping up and down with excitement after her friendly spar with the landlord. "Please train with me some more! Musubi feels like she can get even stronger!" As Miya had giggled to herself, accepting her request.

"Now that's done, why don't you help me make breakfast for everyone?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Miya had started to walk inside the Inn from the garden, while Musubi had skipping joyfully behind her. Miya could feel herself start to get hot at the mere thought of hearing Antonio thank her for cooking a delicious breakfast. Meanwhile, Antonio and Matsu had walked out of his room together after waking up. They had smelled breakfast was in the process of being made so they walked towards the dining room.

 _Dining Room_

As Antonio opened the sliding door to the dining room, he started to sweatdrop at the sight of Tsukiumi and Hikari having a staredown. "H-Hey everyone goodmorni.." Hikari ran up to her Ashikabi and grabbed his right arm.

"Oh good Antonio! Glad you are here." Hikari had kissed her Ashikabi while placing her arms around his head. Everyone In the dining room had covered their eyes as her purple wings of light had emerged. As the lights had died down, Hikari proceeded to speak. "Please tell your cousin's Sekirei that my boobs are bigger than hers."

"Thou is not bigger!" Tsukiumi had slammed her right hand down on the table and had pointed at Hikari's chest with her left finger.

"Does it really matter who's chest is bigger?" Asked a confused Minato

"Of Course it does!" Said a flustered Tsukiumi "Women have their own pride Minato. That should be a given."

"Well If we're talking about breast size, then obviously I'm the clear winner. I think Kanzaki-Kun would agree~." As Kazehana slowly rubbed Antonio's chin, Akitsu with her nonchalant expression just looked down to look at her cleavage and had a small blush rise up to her face." As the Sekirei argued on Yukari could only think of how much her cousin and her brother was lucky to have big breasted Sekirei. As the Sekirei kept arguing, Antonio and Minato had tried to calm them down, They had all seen a visage of a demon mask behind Miya.

"Oh my, I hope you all aren't fighting, that would be breaking the rule of the Inn."

"O-O-O-Of course not Miya-san, we are just waiting to e-eat your delicious breakfast that y-you have so kindly made for us." As the demon mask faded away, Miya had tried hide her blush from Antonio's statement.

"My, you are too kind. Well there is plenty to eat so don't be shy." As everyone nodded they had ate a delicious breakfast thanks to Miya and Musubi. After breakfast, Antonio had got up and started to walk out.

"Master, where are you going?" Asked a curious Akitsu.

"Oh I was gonna go swimming. Shiina want to race again?"

"Sure." As Shiina got up and walked and talked with Antonio as they headed for the pool, everyone else agreed that a dip in the pool would feel good after eating a great breakfast.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

As Antonio and Shiina had entered the pool area first they had decided to do some stretches before their race. When Antonio went to touch his toes, he had seen the door open up to reveal Yomi wearing a black and red bikini, he had thought to himself that Yomi had nice legs, a weakness that he had. "H-Hey Yomi-san, you look really nice in your swimsuit."

"T-T-T-Thank you, that is sweet of you to say." Yomi had a blush rise to her face, as she fidgeted around. Antonio had scratched the back of his head and smiled. As Antonio waved at her to walk to the edge of the pool, Yomi, while staring at his back, felt her body slowly heat up.

 _Matsu's Room_

As Matsu was rushing to put on her swimsuit, her computer started to blare. "Huh, jeez always something." As Matsu clicked a few buttons a map of the Inn, and the surrounding area, then a question mark on the roof a few blocks away appeared. "What is this?"

 _Swimming Pool_

As the rest of the housemates joined in the swimming pool to see Shiina and Antonio race, Benitsubasa who wore and simple black and pink one piece with cutouts on the side, while Haihane wore an Indigo bikini. they both had seen how great Antonio's body was which made them both blush.

"Hehehehehe."

"What's so funny?" Asked Benitsubasa who had balled up her left fist.

"Oh nothing you should be concerned with washboard." As Benitsubasa looked around he had seen his Sekirei had breasts that were way bigger than hers. She didn't concern herself with that, but she just focused on Antonio's face, seeing him made a burning sensation surge throughout her body. As Antonio and Shiina had dove into the pool, they had raced to the other side, everyone saw how fast both Shiina and Antonio was as they had already made it to the other side of the pool and are already heading back to decide the victor. When Shiina and Antonio had reached the side that they had started from, it was a draw as they had both touched the edge of the pool.

"Kanzaki-tan!" Antonio had looked up to see Matsu holding a tablet, she had looked serious so Antonio had climbed out of the pool. As the water slowly rolled of his caramel skin. Yomi slowly licked her lips, Benitsubasa fought off a blush that had risen to her face, then suddenly started to crack her knuckles at the sight of Musubi handing him a towel to dry off with.

"What's going on Matsu?"

"Well I received a notification that well, you're getting spied on."

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Yes, It even slipped my detection. I managed to Identify the spy as Saki, Sekirei Number #55, her ability to go unnoticed is superb."

"Well why has she been spying on me?"

"More than likely she is reacting to you, It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Since you are the Ashikabi of the North, your power increases with each Sekirei you wing, and now that you have ten Sekirei already, It wouldn't be out of the ordinary that more Sekirei are being attracted to you, and since the first round is almost over, I suggest you you them to come to your end of the first round is slowly around the corner."

"Hmmm, so how do we draw her out."

"About that.. It would require that a Sekirei that Saki hasn't seen you with. Well, they would have to attack you."

"Wait what?!"

"By having a Sekirei attacking you, Saki will come out of hiding. That's the best Idea I came up with." Antonio was sweating bullets at the idea, but slowly agreed.

 _Outside_

As Saki was looking at the Inn from a roof a couple blocks away, She was thinking about Antonio, but was stunned at what she was witnessing.

"YOU FILTHY MONGREL! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Antonio was pushed onto the street by Tsukiumi's water celebration. Antonio tried to get up off the ground, but Tsukiumi had placed her boot on his chest, stopping him from trying to get up. "Hehe, now I shall get rid of you!" As water started to form above her right hand, saki hurriedly grabbed one of her nihontou's, before Tsukiumi had lowered her right hand to deliver a killing blow to Antonio, Saki dashed, nearly teleported behind Tsukiumi and placed the sharp side of her sword towards her neck.

"Don't you dare try to hurt him!" As Saki gripped her sword tighter, Antonio had got up off the ground.

"Saki, please don't hurt her." As Saki had turned her head to see that Antonio was alright, she had removed her sword from the Water Sekirei's neck. She tried to run off. "Wait, I want to talk to you!" She stopped at hearing his words.

"Y-You want to talk to me?"

"Yes I do." Antonio started to walk up to Saki, which caused her to blush slightly. As Minato rushed to Tsukiumi's side to see if she was alright, Yukari, Shiina and Matsu had seen Antonio slowly approach Saki. "W-Why have you been spying on me If you don't mind me asking."

"W-Well, ever since I had first seen you with the Black Sekirei, I've been having this weird feeling in my chest. I..I'm reacting to you, but."

"But?"

"It's just that I thought I wouldn't be wanted because you already have so many Sekirei, smart and powerful ones. I thought that my presence wouldn't be welcomed.."

"Don't think like that!" Saki had looked up to stare into his eyes "I would never turn away a Sekirei who is reacting too me, It wouldn't be fair if I were to reject their feelings without hearing them out."

"Even though you have so many, y-you would still want me?"

"Only If you would like to become one of my Sekirei Saki." Tears of happiness started to swell up in her eyes,as she gently grabbed Antonio's hands, stood on her tippy toes and closed the distance between their lips. Minato had looked at Antonio earning himself another Sekirei, Tsukiumi had seen Minato staring at Antonio and slapped him on the back of the head.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MINATO, I'M THE ONLY SEKIREI YOU NEED!" Minato had covered his eyes, at the sight of Saki's greenish wings of light that had emerged from her back. Saki could feel her _Sekirei Crest_ form in between her shoulders.

" _By my swords of the pledge, my Ashikabi's foes shall be assassinated!_ Sekirei Number #55 at your service, May I always be of use to you, now and forever my dear Ashikabi." As Saki dug her head into Antonio's chest, he heard footsteps so he had looked to his left to see Yomi whose hair shadowed her eyes.

"Yomi-san?" Yomi didn't respond by only walked closer and closer to him, Saki had pulled out her swords, but Antonio place his hand on her shoulders telling her to stand down for the moment because he knew Yomi meant no harm. As Yomi stood a foot away from him, she began to speak.

"This...this feeling." She started to slowly let tears fall down her face. "The love you show to not only your Sekirei, but to whoever, I.. I want that. I feel like with you, I-I'd feel like I would be wanted!" As she tried to kiss him, he slowly placed his finger on her lips confusing her.

"Look, I can see that you are in a vulnerable position, but It wouldn't be right of me to take advantage of that. I'm not that kind of person to take advantage of someone because they are at a weak moment. I just ca.."

"This isn't a rash decision.. I-I've been wanting to pledge myself, I..I want to pledge myself to you." Yomi placed her hand on her chest. "You, give me this feeling that I always wanted but never received."

"But tis impossible." Tsukiumi had butted in. "If already winged, one cannot have another Ashikabi."

"Will you allow me to pledge myself to you?" Said Yomi with hope in her eyes.

"Hehe, well I sure don't mind Yomi-san!" As Antonio smiled warmly towards Yomi, she had slowly inched closer until their lips had connected, The rest of Antonio's Sekirei had rushed outside and was stunned to see Yomi's _Sekirei Crest_ slowly fade away as her red wings of light emerged from her back and a new crest had formed in between her shoulder.

" _By the scythe of my pledge, my Ashikabi's eneimes shall but cut down!_ Sekirei Number# 43, please let me stay by your side, now and forever."

"Yomi-san, please stand a couple inches away for a second." As Yomi tilted her head in confusion, she had seen Musubi tackle Antonio to the ground causing her to sweatdrop.

"Antonio-sama, that's your twelfth Sekirei!"

"Ugh, Musubi I can never get used to your tackling surprises. At least warn me when you do that ok?"

"Hai!" As Musubi helped up Antonio up off the street. Yomi and Saki grabbed each of his arms, causing him to sigh. When Karasuba started to walk up to Antonio, she had seen Benitsubasa walk past her and towards her Ashikabi, Yomi and Saki were shocked to see that she fell into Antonio's chest. He could feel Benitsubasa shake and when he looked down she had seen that she was damn near sobbing.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"A-All of my life, I've been looking forward to finally having someone to teach about love, that's a Sekirei's job. When I was given an Ashikabi, I hadn't been told once that I was appreciated, that I was loved, that I was beautiful or nothing! It hurt's..so much." As Antonio had seen she was literally pouring her heart out to him. He placed his hand upon her head which caused to stop for a moment.

"Seem's like your Ashikabi doesn't know how much of a dedicated Sekirei he had. Well anyone can see that you are beautiful." When she heard the word beautiful, she looked up to him to look him dead in the eye. She could feel her heartbeat slowly increase by the second, Benitsubasa had listened to him talking before she had interrupted.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Would y-you allow m-me to pledge myself to you. I know you already told #43 that you wouldn't want to take advantage of someone in a weakened state.

"You're right, I wouldn't because It wouldn't be right too…"

"Then let me prove to you that I'm serious!"

"What do you m…" Before he could finish, Benitsubasa had leaned up on one leg and stole his lips. She could feel her whole body begin to feel hot all over. She felt Natuso's crest, along with any lingering feelings toward him fade away as she could feel a new _Sekirei Crest_ form as pinkish red colored wings of light had emerged from her back.

" _By the raging fists of my pledge, I shall pulverize all threats to my Ashikabi."_ When Benitsubasa and Antonio had separated, he had seen Haihane walking up to them.

"Haihane what are you doi.." Benitsubasa had gasped when she had seen her throw her arms around Antonio and had stole his lips. Haihane could feel her _Sekirei Crest_ fade and a new one in it's place as Indigo wings of light had emerged from her back.

" _By my claws of my pledge, may all my Ashikabi's fears be ripped to shreds._ Sekirei Number# 104, Haihane, may we be together now and foreve.."

"Haihane what the hell! Interrupting me like that! Anyways, Sekirei Number# 105, Benitsubasa, may we punch away all foes, now and forever!" Antonio had laughed sheepishly when Benitsubasa had hugged him and when Haihane had hugged his back. he then suddenly felt Yomi grab his right arm, and Saki had grabbed his left arm. Benitsubasa had glared at the Sekirei holding his arms, while Karasuba had just laughed to herself.

"My, my Kanzaki-san, seem's like you have built yourself quite the harem."

"Please Karasuba don't say anything that might set someone of.." He could feel Benitsubasa's grip around him start to tighten. "Umm Benitsubasa, are you ok?" she didn't say anything but only dug her head deeper into his chest.

"Hmph now I know my bosom is victorious over this harlots." Benitsubasa's ears had picked up the word harlot, she had let go of Antonio and had made her way to the water Sekirei while cracking her knuckles.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE, YOU WATER HOSE!"

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME SUCH A LOWLY TITLE!" As Tsukiumi's water started spouting from the ground, Benitsubasa had got into her fighting stance. Antonio and Minato had started sweating bullets.

"Guys can you stop please?" As Antonio had asked nicely Benitsubasa had got up and walked back to her Ashikabi.

"Whatever you say Ashikabi." As Benitsubasa smiled warmly at Antonio he had sighed as he had only managed to avoid a brawl with his cousin's Sekirei.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Benitsubasa and Haihane were walking down the street along with Saki and Musubi.

"Wait where are we going again?" Musubi had asked innocently, Benitsubasa had popped a vein on the side of her head, so Haihane spoke in her place.

"We are going to our old place to gather the rest of our clothes, if that helps."

"Huh? then why are we coming with you guys?" Asked Saki who had intertwined her fingers behind her neck.

"Antonio had thought something would happen so he had you two come with us." Haihane replied.

' _Antonio is so thoughtful, he is nothing like Natsuo.'_ Benitsubasa had thought "Ok listen when we get there, me and Haihane are going to be swift, so just standby the door ok?"

"Hai!" As Benitsubasa sighed they had continued walking.

 _Natuso's Suite_

Natsuo heard knocking on his suite door so he got up from his couch and walked over to open the door, and when he did, he had seen Benitsubasa and Haihane. "Heh, so you girls finally decided to come back." As Natsuo had tried to slowly placed his finger underneath her chin, Benitsubasa had smacked away his arm with her left hand.

"No, we are coming to get our things." As Haihane had walked to her room, Benitsubasa had walked away from Natsuo to her room. A few minutes later, both Red and Indigo Sekirei had their belongings packed, Haihane had left out the suit first.

"So that's it huh? You're leaving?"

"Obviously."

"But I'm your Ashikabi! You can't just leave!" Benitsubasa had stopped In the doorway for a couple of seconds.

"Used to be. You used to be my Ashikabi, but, not anymore." Natsuo eyes had widened at her statement as she had finally left the suite with Haihane, meeting up with Saki and Musubi as they made their way towards the Inn. Leaving Natsuo by himself.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Saki had knocked on the door, Antonio had opened it allowing his Sekirei to enter. "Hey girls! Did everything go alright, I hope nothing bad had happened." Antonio had took Haihane's and Benitsubasa's belongings from them. "Dinner is ready, you girls go on ahead and I'll take your things to your rooms o.." Antonio was interrupted when Benitsubasa had walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she had a smile on her face while she had happily walked to the dining room, Haihane, Saki and Musubi followed closely behind. As Antonio had smiled he walked upstairs to Benitsubasa's and Haihane's room, After placing their things in their room, he had walked back downstairs to dinner.

 _Dining Room_

When Antonio had walked into the dining room and had sat down, Benitsubasa had sat down next to him on his right side and Musubi on his left. The pink haired Sekirei went to feed her Ashikabi, as Antonio went to chewing, Benitsubasa had seen Musubi pressing her boobs on his left arm.

"Hey don't press those things on him!"

"Hmm things? What do you mean?" Asked Musubi innocently as she tilted her head in confusion.

"She means your breast." Said Akitsu in her usual nonchalant tone. Musubi had suddenly looked down and seen her boobs were pressing against his left arm.

"I'm sorry Antonio-sama, my breasts are just so big that I couldn't tell." Benitsubasa could hear Haihane snickering which made her crack her knuckles in response.

"You got something to say Haihane?" Haihane just responded by eating her food. Antonio had laughed at the moment.

"What's funny?" Benitsubasa asked Antonio.

"No it's more like, I'm happy having everyone here so we can have moments like these. I'll truly cherish this time I share with all of you guys." As everyone in the dining room smiled, they continued eating their dinner.

 _Takami's Suite_

As Takami was was relaxing herself in a bubble bath with a glass of wine sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she could hear her Ipad go off with a notification sound. She had asked Kuu to get her tablet and bring it to her. As Kuu opened the door to the bath and handed Takami her Ipad, with a few presses of the screen, She had seen a face that she is too familiar with.

"Is that Tonio-niichan?"

"Yes Kuu I'm afraid it is." As Takami gave Kuu back her IPad, she quickly found a game on it and had started playing as she left and close the door to her bath. ' _Sorry again Mizuki. It seems like I'm no good as an Aunt, or a Mother.'_ With that Takami began to try to relax again in her bath.

 _Miya's Boarding House - Kitchen_

"Oh Kanzaki-san you don't have to help with the dishes."

"Nonsense, Miya-san is always working to provide us with delicious meals, the least I can do is help you do dishes from now on." As Antonio went to wash dishes with Miya, she couldn't help but to feel a bit closer to him every time they interact with each other. "How about for dinner tomorrow, you let me cook tomorrow, so that way you can relax. Hehe, who knows, I could be the new chef of Izumo Inn." Said Antonio jokingly.

"My, my, then I wouldn't have anything to do, but that would certainly help take a load off. Thank you Kanzaki-san."

"Anything to help you Miya-san it would be my pleasure." As Antonio continued to wash dishes Miya had a burning sensation slowly start to devour her.

 _Bathroom_

As Antonio's and Minato Sekirei were taking showers, shampooing their hair, they had all managed to find a spot to sit in the bath. Haihane broke the silenceAs Tsukiumi had left the bath to return to Minato.

"So how far is everyone with Antonio?" As Haihane asked curiously,none of them really really had gone past just sleeping together.

"There's been many times where I just wanted to _take_ Kanzaki-kun, but Hikari won't let me." Said Kazehana as she pouted towards Hikari.

"Damn right! Besides it wouldn't be fair if you just had him to yourself."

"But Antonio isn't like that" Matsu had butted in. "He makes sure we are all attended to, to make sure that not one, but all of us are happy."

"That's why Musubi loves her Ashikabi! He is so caring towards all of us and never treats us badly." Kaho nodded along with Hibiki, Akitsu, Yashima and Karasuba.

"But still shouldn't we show him just how much we truly care about him?" asked Saki. All of his Sekirei were thinking until Matsu had a lightbulb go off inside her.

"I got it! Listen how about this?"

After sometime had passed, Antonio had wished Miya a good night and had started the walk to his room for the night. He was thinking about the four Sekirei he had winged that morning, he could picture the smiles on their faces after seeing them pledge themselves to him. He wouldn't change nothing about his life, because to him, It' was almost perfect. As he opened the door to his room, he could feel someone grab his wrist as he was thrown onto his bed. After hearing his door closed, he had seen Musubi, Kaho nervously covering the top of her chest, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, Kazehana, Yashima and Karasuba, Uzume, Matsu, Saki, Yomi, Haihane and Benitsubasa, all wearing nothing but colored laced underwear and bra.

"You like what you see? We all decided to do this for you so let your eyes wander, I don't mind." Karasuba said seductively.

"Um A-Antonio-sama?" Antonio had looked over to Kaho "P-lease, bond with us. I-It's only natural, us being Sekirei and you our Ashikabi." Antonio had slowly gulped as his Sekirei started inching closer and closer to him, also sweat dropping as Yomi had licked her lips .

"~Fufu, you aren't getting any sleep tonight my love~" Said Yomi with eyes of hunger. With that, multiple colors of light could been seen all night from Antonio's window.

 _Next Morning_

As Kagari was heading towards the third floor to wash some of her clothes, she had stopped as she had seen each of Antonio's Sekirei going back to their rooms. Kagari had seen Matsu was the last one to exit out of Antonio's room.

"Oh Kagari-san! Goodmorning!" As Matsu had just noticed Kagari before entering her room.

"So what was the deal with everyone leaving Kanzaki-san's room?"

"Well we just had some ' _bonding'_ time with him." Matsu's face slowly became red at the thought of what had happen last night. Kagari's face turned cherry red.

"All of you at once?!"

"Pfft! No! just one at a time." Kagari couldn't listen any longer and had continued to the third floor. ' _His endurance is incredible, it's something that I must experiment with'_ As Matsu chuckled to herself she had entered her room and closed her door. There was a knock on the front door to the Inn, Miya had heard this from the garden area, so she had stopped watering the plants and had went to open the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" As she asked the man who had knocked on the door.

"Yes, My name is Haruka Shigi, this here is Kuno." As the shy girl from behind Haruka introduced herself he continued talking. "I was wondering If I could speak with the Ashikabi of the North." Their clothes are ripped pretty good with a bruise mark on his face

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Matsu Number: #2**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Uzume Number: #10**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki: #11 & #12 SET TEAM**_

 _ **Yomi: Number #43**_

 _ **Saki: Number #55**_

 _ **Yashima: Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho: Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi: Number #88**_

 _ **Haihane: Number #104**_

 _ **Benitsubasa: Number #105**_

 _ **With Haruka and Kuno arriving at the Inn, what could they want in meeting with the Ashikabi of the North? Things are getting more crazy now that Antonio has his set team..for now. Thank you for reading Wings Of Fate, and thank you for leaving the helpful reviews, the likes, and also following the story. You guys are amazing!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Escape The City?! Part 1**_


	14. Escape The City! Part 1

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Escape The City?! Part 1

Miya had knocked on Antonio's door in the morning to notify him that he had a pair of people wanting to see him. She had waited a couple of seconds before she started to hear noises in his room. She had seen Antonio opening the door, but she had observed his toned body, but her face turned deep red when she had seen his boxer shorts and the 'package' he was carrying.

"~Oh Miya-san, goodmorning. What's up?~"

"Oh G-Goodmorning Kanzaki-san, y-you have some people downstairs wanting to see you." Antonio had scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Ok thank you Miya, Oh question."

"Yes?"

"Could you fix me rice, alot of rice?" Without hesitation, Miya had agreed and had scurried to the kitchen, Antonio didn't think too much of it so he had closed his door and had went to put on some clothes. Afterwards, he had opened his door, headed towards the dining room.

 _Dining Room_

As soon the the sliding door had opened, Benitsubasa had ran up and had hugged Antonio digging her head into his chest. Antonio had wished all of his Sekirei a goodmorning and had seen two figures he hadn't seen before. The male had stood up and introduced himself and his Sekirei.

"H-Hello, my name is Haruka Shigi." He then guided his hand to his short blonde haired Sekirei. "This is Kuno, she is my Sekirei."

"Hello, nice to meet you both." Antonio had bowed respectfully. "What can I do for you both."

"Well." A few minutes of explanation from Haruka and stunned everyone in the room except Miya who had just sipped her tea.

"You want me to help you escape the city?" Haruka nodded, but before Antonio could say something else, the other Sekirei in the room had intervened.

"Tis an impossible task. Any available MBI units shall descend upon you without mercy!" Interrupted Tsukiumi.

"Not to mention the Ashikabi of the East's Sekirei will try to stop you, including the new Disciplinary Squad." Haihane mentioned.

"It's just that, we don't want to participate in this crazy death game! We just want to live peacefully together, Isn't that what all Sekirei and Ashikabi's want? I admit it, Kuno can't fight and we had tried to escaping before but we were met with one of the Disciplinary Squad members. That's why our clothes look torn. Please help us, I don't have much mon.." Antonio had interrupted Haruka

"I don't require money to help people, but say if I were to help, we would need some serious planning, also, we don't know if the other major Ashikabi's are going to be on board with Higa so there is that, there's a lot of things that we just don't know how they will move." Haruka and Kuno looked at Antonio with hope in their eyes. "Matsu, what would be the succession rate be if we attempted to help them escape." Matsu had pushed up her glasses on her face

"Not very high." Haruka and Kuno looked down. "With the right planning, I'd say It would be a fifty fifty chance of us having a successful mission. Well whatever you decided to do, I'm with you all the way. I am your Sekirei after all." As she winked towards Antonio, Benitsubasa felt jealous.

"I-I'm your Sekirei as well! S-So don't be afraid to count on me."

"You can count on Musubi as well!" As Musubi's chest bounced, Benitsubasa felt a vein pop on her head. The rest of his Sekirei, Yukari and Shiina had also agreed saying that they would help anyway if possible.

"I'll help too If possib.."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsukiumi had yelled out. "If you wish to be of assistance to a fool's errand then so be it, but I will not be there to see myself become a widow firsthand!" Haruka had sweatdropped at the sight of Minato's Sekirei talking to him like that, he then turned his attention to Antonio.

"So does that mean you'll help us?"

"It'll take a couple days of planning, but I don't see any problem in helping you guys. Matsu, can you try to come up a possible plan?"

"Well I can try, but since they had already attempted to escape, without a doubt, security will get tighter. I'll still try." When Matsu had left to her room to try and figure out a decent plan, Miya had sat a couple bowls of rice down in front of him.

"Arigato Miya-san! Also can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure thing Kanzaki-san."

"Can you give these two a temporary room, I had just thought that they would be safe from MBI and the Disciplinary Squad." Before he could continue to speak, Kazehana had pressed her boobs against his head.

"Oh my Kanzaki-kun, you are so thoughtful, It's making me fall in love with you all over again." As Antonio was struggling to get his head loose, Haihane looked at Benitsubasa and chuckled.

"Hey! Get those juggs off of him! Can't you see he's trying to breathe!" raged the pink haired Sekirei. As Miya went to show Haruka and his Sekirei Kuno their temporary rooms, Kazehana kept teasing Benitsubasa about her flat chest. "So what if I have a small chest! Antonio still loves me the same!" As his Sekirei were arguing about breast size again, Antonio had seen Minato leaving the room, with Tsukiumi following behind him. As he sighed, he had began to eat the rice Miya had so kindly made for him. Yukari and Shiina went for a dip in the pool, leaving him and his Sekirei in the dining room by themselves. His phone started to ring, so he dug into his pocket, pulled out his phone to see that Chiho was calling him, so without hesitation he answered.

 **"HEY CHIHO, HOW ARE YOU DOING?"** When Uzume heard it was Chiho on the other line, she had tried to listen in on their conversation.

 **"I'M DOING BETTER BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I JUST, SOMETIMES MISS JAPAN YOU KNOW? I JUST GET HOMESICK SOMETIMES."**

 **"YEA I UNDERSTAND THAT FEELING CHIHO-SAN."**

 **"BY THE WAY HOW IS UZUME, I'M SURE YOU ARE PUTTING HER IN LINE WHEN SHE GET'S OUT OF IT, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?"** Antonio's face had turned red, making Uzume curious.

 **"UZUME IS DOING JUST FINE, SHE MISSES YOU THOUGH, I DO AS WELL."**

 **"MY MY KANZAKI-SAN, SEEMS LIKE AS THE DAYS GO ON, I MIGHT JUST STEAL UZUME FROM YOU AND MAKE YOU MY OWN."** Uzume caught the last comment Chiho made causing her to blush with embarrassment. **"WELL I JUST WANTED TO CALL AND MAKE CONVERSATION WITH YOU KANZAKI-SAN."**

" **WELL IT WAS NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU CHIHO-SAN, TELL MY MOTHER I SAID HELLO."** As the conversation ended, Antonio had turned his attention to his Sekirei that he hadn't take out on dates yet, which were Saki, Yomi, Benitsubasa and Haihane. "Well since Matsu is formulating a plan to help Haruka which is going to take a couple of days, why not let me take you girls out on a date. It wouldn't seem fair that I take the others out and not you four." Their faces light up with excitement, but Benitsubasa's face had turned a shade of pink because her old Ashikabi didn't take the time of day to get to know her, but Antonio is actually making an effort to make sure she's happy. During the passing days, Antonio had taken all of his new Sekirei out on dates. Antonio had took Yomi to the park as she had prepared a delicious lunch. Since Saki had a lot of energy, he figured that she would love laser tag, he was right. Since the laser tag arena had wide with a lot of places to hide and take cover, she felt like a child in a playground, Antonio was just glad that she was really enjoying herself. Haihane wanted to go to the botanical gardens, for someone who looked like the grim reaper, she really just liked the simpler things in life. When the day Benitsubasa's date came she spent nearly all day preparing.

"I hope she didn't forget about our date today." as Antonio kept checking the time on his Iphone, he had seen it was slowly approaching eight o clock. Kazehana then peeked her head out of the dining room and slowly approached Antonio.

"Have fun tonight and be safe." Kazehana then had slipped something into his suit coat pocket she scurried to her room. As Antonio looked inside his suit coat pocket to see that Kazehana slipped a condom in it, which made his face turn cherry red. ' _Damn It Kazehana!'_

"A-Are you ok Antonio-kun?" He then turned to see Benitsubasa wearing a causal pinkish red dress and pinkish red heels with a golden necklace. "D-Do I like o-okay?" Benitsubasa was wiping down her dress

"K-Kawaii.." When Benitsubasa heard that he said cute, she was red in the face. As Antonio held out his hand, she had gently placed her hand in his as they went outside to his BMW i8.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

After Antonio had went to valet parking, he and Benitsubasa had walked inside of a four star restaurant. "Hehe, didn't think this place would have a table open during this time.

"I called during the day and managed to reserve us a seat." As they were guided to their rounded booth table, they were handed menus, as well as bread that were on the house. "Hmm, everything looks so good, do you know what you want?

"I don't know either and it's frustrating me that I can't pick something out!"

"Well take your time beautiful, it's no rush." Benitsubasa had blushed madly as she continued to view her menu. As the waiter came back around to take their orders, they had viewed the menu one more time before handing them to the waiter. As Antonio and his pink haired Sekirei were conversating Benitsubasa couldn't stop smiling. Forty five minutes later, their piping hot food came out.

"About time sheesh."

"Must be really hungry aren't you" Antonio smiled warmly towards his Sekirei causing her to blush.

"I-It's just that I want to get some food in my system!"

"You know, you're cute when you are flustered." Causing her face to slowly turned red and causing her hand to shake.

"W-What are you saying?!, L-Let's just eat."

"Hai." With that the calm Antonio and the flustered Benitsubasa had begun to eat their food. Benitsubasa just couldn't ignore a certain good feeling she was having inside of her body. After they were finished eating, Antonio had payed with his debit card, when the waiter returned with his card Antonio arose and reached his hand out towards Benitsubasa. She gently placed her hand in his as they walked towards the exit. The valet parker brought his BMW i8 up to the entrance. Before Antonio had entered the driver's side, he walked to the passenger side door and opened it up for his Sekirei. Benitsubasa finally came to terms with the feeling inside of her body, she truly enjoyed Antonio more so than Natsuo.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Antonio and Benitsubasa returned to the Inn, instead of meeting Musubi, Matsu had opened the door letting them inside. Since everyone was asleep, she figured before she could go to sleep, she would talk to Antonio first.

"Kanzaki-tan, tomorrow we need to talk about the plan I managed to come up with."

"Alright, I knew you would be able to come up with something Matsu-san! Well, goodnight." When Matsu had hurried to her room, Antonio had also walked to his room with Benitsubasa following behind him. "Alright, well goodnight Benitsu-hime."

"Actually, I-I wanted to see If I c-could sleep with you." As silence was between them for a few seconds, he nodded his head. He made room for her as she slowly walked inside his room, as he had closed the door to his room, he turned to see Benitsubasa slowly start to remove her accessories and her dress. When he had seen this, he had slowly gulped.

"D-Don't stare too much. H-Hurry up and get undress too." Antonio nodded as he proceeded to remove his clothes until he was left with nothing but his boxer shorts, he then walked over to his bed to lay down on it, Benitsubasa then had took the chance to slowly sit on top of him slowly grinding his manhood. Antonio was just simply observing her pinkish red laced bra and underwear, "H..Hey you have 'it' don't you?"

"Have what?"

"Seriously, don't make me say it, I-It's embarrassing." Antonio figured out what she meant and told her to check his suit coat pocket. ' _Why does he have this in here? Doesn't matter.'_ As Benitsubasa slowly returned to Antonio, she had gave him a passionate kiss that caused her pinkish red wings of light to emerge. All throughout the night lights and the sound of passion could be heard from his room.

 _Next Morning_

As Antonio awoken from his slumber he had seen Benitsubasa laying her head on his chest, he then moved over to her and had kissed her forehead causing her to smile warmly. He was careful not to wake her, so he got out of his bed carefully and placed on some gym shorts, and a t-shirt before exiting his room. He jumped as soon as he had said Matsu right behind him.

"Oh kanzaki-tan, goodmorning! come down stairs there is someone I want you to meet."

"Sure thing Matsu-san." As Antonio followed Matsu to the dining room for breakfast, as soon as she opened the sliding door, he was met with a face he had never seen before.

"Yo."

"This here is Seo." As Matsu introduced him Seo had continued to eat breakfast.

"Thank's for the breakfast kid, I was really starvi.." The back of Seo's head was met with Miya's ladle. Seo had rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry my hand must've slipt, It might slip again if you eat my tenants breakfast again, understand scum?" As Miya had tilted her head and had smiled, a visage of a demon mask appeared behind her.

"Ok, ok I understand. Now back to you, Ashikabi of the North, you've made some powerful enemies, including the East and the Disciplinary Squad."

"Ok Seo get started about what we talked about." said Matsu with a serious expression on her face." As Seo sighed, the rest of the house members started to pile in the dining room with Benitsubasa being last as she adjusted her boxing gloves. He waited for everyone who was participating in the mission to enter before speaking.

"Alright listen here." Seo places a blueprint of the location of the Inn with the closest exit that was a very away." Ok the exit is very far away, but, I managed to find a shortcut that'll cut the traveling time down in half. The only bad thing is, MBI had buffed up security since you two had tried to escape the first time.

"We were almost close, but unfortunately we were stopped by the Disciplinary Squad right as we were about to cross the bridge." Haruka balled up his fist, but was calmed by Kuno.

"Speaking of." claiming everyone's attention. "What kind of Sekirei tried to stop you."

"Um, I believe she was wielding a staff." Haruka tried to remember.

"Matsu is there any Sekirei that matches his description?" Matsu pushed a few buttons before handing her Ashikabi her tablet.

"That is Sekirei Number #103, Juusa, weapon user. She wields a staff as her weapon of choice."

"Can you tell what other Sekirei are apart of the Disciplinary Squad?" Asked Antonio

"Sorry I can't, the new data on the Disciplinary Squad had some major protection that would take me a couple days to hack into."

"Well at least we know a little part of what we are dealing with." As Antonio was thinking his Sekirei, cousins, and Haruka & Kuno were looking at him. "Matsu would you be able to block out their communications?

"Not for long but yes I can. Sorry." Matsu looked down

"Hey don't apologize Matsu, that's very useful!" Matsu looked up at his face. "We have to use every available option to us!"

"I like your attitude kid! Well I suggest everyone get done what needs to be done, because our only open window to do this is tonight." Everyone had nodded and had waited for nightfall. Miya had got up and walked to the kitchen, she had looked out the window from the kitchen and had prayed to herself ' _Please Antonio-san, please be careful.'_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

When Antonio had seen the sun finally set and the moon was slowly rising, he came out of his room and went down to the first floor. As he turned the corner from the stairs, he had seen all of his Sekirei, tightening their clothes and placing their footwear on. Musubi ran over to Antonio.

"Antonio-sama, we're all set!" As Antonio nodded he had seen Haruka and Kuno also placing on their footwear.

"Hey man, thanks again for doing this for us."

"Don't worry about it, what we need to be thinking about getting to the bridge." As Haruka nodded, Karasuba stepped forward.

"My, oh my Kanzaki-kun, I just love a man of action." As she spoke she had seen Antonio slowly approach her, causing a light blush to emerge on her face.

"I don't want to take any chances, so I want you guys to be able to use your norito. Karasuba you are already really strong as it is, but I don't want you to feel left out." Karasuba was stunned when he had suddenly locked his lips with hers, causing her grayish wings of light to emerge.

"My turn Antonio-sama!" Musubi then turned Antonio's head away from Karasuba and stole his lips, after the light from her emerged wings had died down, Antonio went to all of his Sekirei to give them a needed power boost.

"You guy's have my permission to use your nortio as you see fit, don't put yourself at a disadvantage by not using it." As all of his Sekirei nodded, he then turned towards Matsu who had pushed her glasses on her face. "Ready Matsu-san?

"Hehe, you know it Kanzaki-tan." Matsu had gently took off her glasses then slowly placed her hand on Antonio's cheek and slowly placed her lips on his, causing her bright orange wings of light to emerge. _Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world to my Ashikabi!_ " As she pulled her face away from Antonio's, the moment she had opened her eyes, she could see data all around her, she then managed to hack into MBI's communication satellite cutting it off. "Ok, I managed to hack into their communication satellite, I don't know how long I can keep it offline."

"Well that's our cue! Akitsu will be on the ground with me, Haruka and Kuno. Saki you're going to be the stealth element to this mission. I want you to go ahead and if you see a group of people, make sure you knock them out, but if you see too many, don't engage" Saki gave him a thumbs up. "Everyone else will travel upon the rooftops until I give a signal."

"Which will be what?" Asked Haihane as she moved some hair that was dangling in front of her face."

"Oh you'll see. Before we go past the point of no return, Is there anyone who want's to stay here with Miya and Kagari?" His Sekirei didn't answer because they had a look of resolve to help their Ashikabi. "Shiina, protect Yukari, If I know Higa, then he is going to have his so called allies to come. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, I'll protect Yukari-chan with my life."

"Well then, let's go!" Haruka started to run alongside Antonio and Akitsu with Kuno running behind and Shiina were keeping pace behind them. As Antonio's Sekirei were following close behind from leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Minato was at the gate leading into the street.

"And where do you think you are running off too Minato! I had told you before I won't allow you to participate in a foolish mission!"

"But my family is out there, willing to help someone in need, so why aren't you letting me go out there!"

"I said it once, and I'll will say it once more, I WILL NOT WITNESS MY HUSBAND'S DEATH AND BECOME A WIDOW, I FORBID IT!" Minato started to ball up his fist. Tsukiumi saw this but before she could say anything, Minato started to speak with his hair covering his eyes.

"Why would you witness me dying instead of protecting me! Like you yourself had said, only I am allowed to kill you." Tsukiumi eyes had widened "I don't know what kind of help I'll be but I'm going with or without you, by your decision I'll realize if you are my 'wife' or not!" As Minato ran off to catch up with Antonio, Tsukiumi was left there speechless, pondering on his words.

"B-But I am… your wife, I am." As Minato finally made it too Yukari and Shiina he figured it would be best to stick with her, up ahead Antonio and Haruka seen a squad of MBI soldiers who were patrolling the streets, but turned their attention to him and his group.

"Stop!" As the soldiers had raised their gun, Antonio had signalled Akitsu to freeze them them, leaving only their head and hands unfrozen. As they continued onward, they didn't see a soldier that was resting inside a armored suv. He placed a cartridge into a signal flare gun and aimed towards the sky, as the soldier pressed the trigger, red smoke shot up towards the sky before slowly descending to the ground.

 _Kakizaki's Office_

As Kakizaki was on his computer, his Sekirei Kocho had burst in through his office doors. "Kakizaki we have a problem! A signal flare indicating a Sekirei and a Ashikabi trying to escape went off just now!

"Then what are you worrying for, just deploy the Disciplinary Squad."

"Yes Kakizaki-sama." As she bowed respectfully and headed for the exited her added one more thing. "If they encounter the ones trying to escape, tell them to show no mercy whatsoever,"

"Yes Kakizaki-sama. I shall deploy the Disciplinary Squad immediately." As Kakizaki nodded, she had left out of his office. He had alerted his boss that a Sekirei and Ashikabi are attempting to escape the city, he received a message almost instantly, telling him to terminate the Sekirei, and kill the Ashikabi.

 _Streets Of Shino Teito_

"These soldiers are everywhere!" Complained Haruka as they were met with soldier after soldier. Akitsu followed her Ashikabi's wish and had thoroughly neutralized them without hurting them.

"As long as we get past these guys we'll be.." Antonio stopped as he seen a figure ahead of them wearing a traditional black and gray kimono with no sleeves, a bow tied around the waist on the back of the kimono, along with a flower tied around the waist on the front of the kimono. She also had a tattoo on her left arm as she gripped her staff.

"I hope you didn't think it would be _that_ easy did you? My name is Juusa, Sekirei Number #103, member of the fourth generation Disciplinary Squad." She then pointed a end of her staff at Antonio's group. "Just hand over the that Sekirei and Ashikabi, or else."

"Sorry, I got a mission to carry out, and I'm afraid that I can't go through with your request."

Juusa sighed. "It's a shame, you're cute but now I'll have to kill you as well."

"Sorry to disappoint you Juusa-san, but no one is dying tonight. Kaho!" As Antonio had snapped his fingers, Kaho had jumped down from a nearby landing in front of him.

"I'll be your opponent. hope you don't mind!" Kaho grabbed her naginata from her back, swirled it around above her head before pointing the blade part of her weapon towards Juusa "Kanzaki-sama, go on ahead, I'll handle this." As Antonio nodded, he, Haruka, Kuno and Akitsu continued forward, Juusa had let them pass because she was focused on the Sekirei in front of her.

"Sweet, I get to kill one of the North's Sekirei? This shall be fun." Juusa smiled before getting into her fighting stance.

"Sorry to ruin your 'moment' but don't think killing me will be an easy task! I, Sekirei Number #87, Kaho, will be your opponent for tonight!" As she got into her fighting stance, the two Sekirei had an intense stare off.

"I can't believe the Disciplinary Squad is here! this totally blows.." Said a disheartened Haruka.

"Hey! Don't go giving up yet!" As Antonio kept running, Akitsu kept freezing soldiers they had encountered while traveling through Seo's route to the nearest bridge that leaves the city. As they were running, Antonio had felt a cut on his arm appearing out of nowhere, as he had stopped to grab a hold of his arm, Akitsu went to see if he was ok but had looked forward to see a dark skinned female with jet black hair, wearing a black bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, with leather knee high boots to complete her attire.

"Hey did that hurt? I'm sorry, I'm Sekirei Number #57, Yahan." She flipped her dagger around in her hand. "Could you please hand over the blonde haired Sekirei, I don't wish to cut you any further."

"Like I told your friend, I cannot abide by your request! Yelled Antonio who was still gripping his left arm.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice.." As she gripped her dagger she had disappeared, Akitsu managed to create an Ice barrier to try and trap Yahan inside, but she was already a couple feet away from Antonio. Akitsu knew it would be too late to create a wall of ice, but to everyone's amazement, Saki appeared out of thin air and had blocked her thrusting dagger with her nihontou. As Yahan had jumped back, Saki went to inspect the cut on his arm.

"Antonio-san, Are you ok?! Here let me wrap this up for you." Saki had went cut torn the rest of Antonio's sleeve to his button down shirt and wrapped it around the cut in order to prevent it from bleeding any further. "There all better! Hehe, It's like I'm your personal nurse." As Antonio had chuckled sheepishly, she had stood up and had faced Yahan with her hair covering her face. "Now back you, you dare harm my Ashikabi, my husband, my dear sweet Antonio-sama! Now Sekirei Number #55 will cut you much deeper than the one you gave my Ashikabi. Antonio-san, go on ahead." As Antonio had nodded, he didn't want to disagree because it seem like she was really angry so he got up and had continued heading towards the bridge.

"My, My, I thought you would be smart enough and bring back up to support you." Taunted Yahan.

"Hmph, the only support your going to need is from MBI after I terminate you!" As she gripped her nihontou, they both took a step forward, as they did, they had vanished. A couple seconds later, they reappeared as their blades clashed into each other.

 _Back At The Inn_

Miya had made freshly brewed tea for Matsu after bringing her inside the Inn, and Tsukiumi. As the water Sekirei had gripped her cup, she had looked like something was seriously bothering her.

"U-Um excuse landlady-san."

"Hmm?"

"I-I have a question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, it's just that.." Tsukiumi couldn't formulate the words she wanted to say, but Miya could tell what she wanted to say.

"If I'm correct you're wanting to ask me about If Minato did the right thing or not." Tsukiumi nodded. "Well It's up to him to decide whether or not what he's doing is the right thing to do or not. But as his wife, you should've stood by him in his wanting to help his cousin." Tsukiumi gasped "You saw it yourself, the determination to help if you are there with him or not. You talk as If you are his wife, but won't go with him in a time of need to help and protect him." Miya had closed her eyes and she took another sip of tea. "Then you shouldn't be calling him your husband if you aren't willing to assist him when he is willing to assist you no matter what you may do." As Tsukiumi pondered her and Minato's words, she felt angry at herself for letting him go by himself. She didn't know what came over her, so she had arose, thanked Miya for the tea and rushed out the door to find her Ashikabi.

"And there she goes." As Miya poured herself another cup of tea, she had let the cup cool off, allowing the steam to float into the air, she kept thinking to herself was Antonio ok. She brushed off the idea of something bad happening to her teanet and had picked up the cup of tea and slowly took a sip from it. As she let the cup rest in her hand, she just wanted the night to be over and Antonio and his Sekirei back in her boarding house safe and sound. Mostly what she really wanted for just herself, was the sight of seeing Antonio's smile, hearing him compliment her cooking, helping her around the Inn. She understood what she was feeling. She absolutely couldn't bare it if something had happened to Kanzaki Antonio.

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter**_ _**14\. Thank you guys soo much for supporting Wings Of Fate. Seeing the reviews you leave helps me figure out what you want to see in an upcoming chapter or a Wings Of Fate Special ;). If you want to see something implemented or a character, don't be afraid to PM me. Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Escape The City?! Part 2**_


	15. Escape The City! Part 2

_**OC Character x Harem or OC Character x Possible Pairing**_

 _ **Story will have some OC characters, Original characters**_

 _ **I'm Open to Suggestions and such.**_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Escape The City?! Part 2

As Antonio, Haruka and their Sekirei kept pushing forward, he could feel the cut to his arm start to affect him as he could feel pain jolt through his left arm. Akitsu kept showing concern on her usual nonchalant face. She could see that beyond the pain, Antonio really wanted to see that Haruka and Kuno made it to the other side of the bridge to live a life of peace away from the _Sekirei Plan._

"D-Don't worry Akitsu-chan, I'm fine. Let's j-just keep going forward." As she nodded, they kept continuing. Overhead, Musubi, Karasuba, and company were leaping from rooftops to rooftops.

"Jeez, I wish he would've let us be down there with him!" Said a concerned Benitsubasa, clenching her hands to her chest.

"And do what? Protect him with that double AA cup chest you have?" As Haihane snickered, the pink haired Sekirei had a vein popping on her head. Karasuba just kept moving forward until she had seen a familiar Sekirei, as she had stopped, Musubi, Kazehana, Beni and Haihane, Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki, even Yomi and Yashima stopped where they were. As Haruka accidentally bumped into Antonio's back and quickly apologized, he had seen a kid clapping as he was walking down the moonlit street.

"You sure are causing quite the trouble, I thought adults would usually steer away from it." Smirked Mikogami.

"Coming from the spoiled brat who complains if he doesn't get his way? That's a laugh." As Antonio tried to snicker, pain jolted from his injured arm. Mikogami had folded his arms.

"I am not a spoiled brat!" As Mikogami went to throughing a fit, Antonio, Haruka and Kuno, along with Akitsu had sweatdropped. After throwing his temper tantrum, Mikogami had put some falling hair behind his ear before speaking. "Well, I've been called to stop you and your Sekirei up on those buildings to your right." As Antonio had looked to his right, he could see opposing Sekirei that were with Mikogami blocking his Sekirei from continuing on his path. "So I'm afraid that this little _escape_ plan that your friend is trying to do is over, so hand him and his Sekirei over." Antonio had gritted his teeth and balled up his fist.

"Sorry but that isn't going to be possible, now if you'll excuse me, me and my Sekirei have a mission to complete." His Sekirei started to slowly get into their fighting stance, only to watch their enemy do the same.

"Well seems we are at a standstill. Hehe."

"What's so funn.." Before he could finish, Matsu had called him on his cellphone. had

 **"MATSU-SAN, WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

 **"KANZAKI-TAN! MY NORITO IS WEARING OFF AND THE OFFLINE COMMUNICATION SATELLITE IS STARTING TO COME BACK ONLINE, YOU DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME LEFT BEFORE IT'S FULLY UP AND RUNNING!"**

 _With Juusa & Kaho_

As the two combating stood feet away from each other, neither had let their tight grip on their weapon loose. While Juusa's breathing was normal, Kaho was started to breath a little heavier than usual. Juusa had seen this and started smirking.

"What's wrong? For such a slim bodied Sekirei, you seem to be breathing awfully heavily?

"You needn't worry about me." Kaho pointed the blade part of her naginata towards Juusa. "You should be worried about yourself!" Juusa thought she would get underneath her skin a little bit to throw her off.

"Seems like that Ashikabi of yours is not bringing out your true potential. In other words, he's seems like a pathetic human." When Kaho heard her disrespect Antonio, her hair had started to cover her eyes.

"Don't you d-dare.."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare disrespect my Ashikabi! Antonio-sama, he is a wonderful man, he's kind' strong, and loving." Kaho gripped her naginata harder as she twirled around overhead and letting it rest in her right hand. "I won't allow anyone, including you Disciplinary Squad Sekirei to call him weak!" Kaho had fire in her eyes as she dashed forward toward Juusa who had blocked her thrusting naginata with her staff. Juusa looked her in her eyes as their weapons collided.

"Hehe, I'm just stating facts, well, why don't you prove your strength that weak Ashikabi has given you!" As Kaho had pushed Juusa away, she quickly came back to her and the two started exchanging slashes and thrusts. Kaho was keeping pace with Juusa who was fast with her staff, but she caught a break when she noticed a opening. She had kicked Juusa in her stomach, stunning her for a few seconds, then Kaho jumped a couple inches in the air and connects her boot with Juusa's chin. The Disciplinary Squad Sekirei was pushed back a couple feet then finally landed on her back. When Juusa slowly raised her head, she had rubbed her mouth to wipe away some blood as Kaho just readied her weapon.

"I'll show you the bond between me and my Ashikabi, If you want to give up, I won't blame you." As Kaho said with a smirk, causing Juusa to get right back up and charging at her.

 _With Yahan and Saki_

Yahan and Saki wasted no time as they kept telporting back and forth, letting their blades meeting, letting sparks fly as their swords collide. Since they are both teleportation users, It was a battle of who can managed to land a critical hit first. Neither of them was breaking a sweat, while they were both trying to find an opening. As they stood a couple feet away from each other Yahan grinned.

"I never would've thought I would be fighting a teleportation type Sekirei such as myself. This is getting to be exciting." Yahan smirked.

"I'd like to think of myself as a Ninja type." She teleported away from Yahan's view. As she had closed her eyes, a couple seconds later, Saki reappeared behind Yahan, but she blocked her attack causing Saki to jump back.

"What happened to terminating me? You had the hardened resolve to see that I lose my _Sekirei Crest_. What, lose your nerve? Hehe, maybe when I'm done with you, I'll cut up your Ashikabi real good." Yahan went to lick the tip of her dagger, Saki stood up and crossed her arms and placed them against her chest as her hair shadowed her eyes. Yahan had looked at her curiously before slowly noticing…

" _By the swords of my pledge, my Ashikabi's foes shall be assassinated!"_ As green wings of light emerged from her back, she had slowly opened her eyes while re-sheathing her nihontou. " _ **DIVINE NUKITSUKE!"**_ Saki had gripped the handle to her nihontou and slowly crouched down. Yahan had gripped her dagger and dashed towards Saki, only to see that she had disappeared from view. As Yahan was frantically looking everywhere to see where she would reappear from, she had looked down to see Saki in front of her. Before Yahan could do anything, Saki had already unsheathed her sword and with her left hand, slashed Yahan's right side with enough force, that Yahan could feel immense pain like someone had cut her in half.

"Hehe.. I can't believe I didn't n-notice s-s-sooner that you'd be able to use your norit.." As Yahan coughed up some blood, she had fell to the ground having her back exposed. Sakihad sheathed her sword before making her way over to Yahan. _By the swords of my pledge, my Ashikabi's foes shall be assassinated!"_ As Saki recited her norito while placing two fingers on Yahan's _Sekirei Crest,_ she could see her _Crest_ slowly vanish.

"H..Higa-san, I-I so." She had fell unconscious due to the loss of her _Sekirei Crest_. Since the rules stated that if you make a Sekirei lose their _Crest,_ It was courteous for the winner to wait until MBI came to secure the fallen Sekirei. Saki was contemplating what to do because she could feel that something else bad was going to happen. Minato had turned a corner of a street to see the back of his sister Yukari.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Yukari!" Yukari had jerked her head up from where she was previously looking. She turned back to see her big brother.

"Minato what are you doing here!?" As Minato had seen that in front of Yukari that Shiina was facing off against a Sekirei who was wearing a black bowtie in her head, also wearing a black and white dress. She was levitating her weapons of choice, sharp flying gears which she can control at will.

"I honestly didn't think you guys would managed to last thing long. I Sekirei Number #101, Oriha, commend you. Unfortunately I have to stop you guys." Oriha had looked to the top left corner of her eye to see that Minato was talking to Yukari.

"What happened to Shiina?" Shiina's clothes had scratches and holes in it and he started to breathe heavy from blocking what seemed to be Oriha's never ending flying gears.

"He's been fighting this other Sekirei, but I'm starting to get worried about him Nii-san."

"Yukari-chan." Yukari had then turned her attention away from Minato and had looked to Shiina's back. "Don't worry about me, I sworn that I will protect you." He turned to look over his shoulder to look at Yukari. "That's exactly what I plan to do." Yukari had clenched her chest and had nodded. Minato could see how much they truly loved each other, he only wished that Tsukiumi was there with him so he could actually be of some assistance. Minato wasn't paying attention but managed to jump back as one of Oriha's flying gears had managed to pierce the concrete and managed to get itself stuck.

"Hey! It's against the rules for a Sekirei to attack an Ashikabi!" Shiina said angrily.

"Heh, I don't see his Sekirei, so for all I know, he is just a nuisance that needs to be to be eradicated." Oriha had sent a couple more flying gears hurling towards Minato's way, they were flying at speeds that Shiina couldn't react in time to create a barrier. Minato's had seen the gears flying his way but his vision was blurred by a wall of water that had blocked the flying gears.

"Tsukiumi!" Minato had seen his Sekirei Tsukiumi, coming in just a couple of seconds before he would've been critically injured by Oriha's weapons. After Tsukiumi managed to deflect her Ashikabi's attackers flying gears, she had turned to face Minato.

"How dare you make your wife worry about you!" Tsukiumi said with a huge blush rising to her face. Minato had only turned his head.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No, you are a fool, such a tremendous fool for wanting to help on such a quest that could result in you getting hurt, or worse. You are hardheaded, and yet.." Minato had turned his head back to face Tsukiumi who had closed her eyes and had took a deep breath before exhaling. "I believe I'm the much bigger fool for not accompanying you. As your wife, I should've been more supportive in what you believe or want to do, and I didn't do that. Forgive me, Minato."

"No, I should be sorry." Tsukiumi looked confused. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, It was very unbecoming of me, I'm truly sorry Tsukimi." Tsukiumi had placed her hands on Minato's face.

"Well It seems that I need to work on some things about myself, but for now, I will do my job and protect you, not only as your Sekirei, but as your wife." Tsukiumi had slowly closed the distance between their lips, causing her blue wings of light to emerge. _This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing within my Ashikabi!"_ She then felt her power increase due to chanting her norito after kissing Minato. Tsukiumi then had turned her attention to Oriha."You scum! Not only did you defile the rules between Sekirei, but you also try to attack my husband, and for that, you shall meet your end by the hands of me Number #9, Tsukiumi!"

 _Back With Antonio and Haruka_

Ontop of the nearby buildings to Antonio's right, he could hear fighting sounds between his Sekirei, along with Mikogami's. Antonio knew his Sekirei held tremendous strength within them, but he knew he was working against time.

"I wonder how long your Sekirei can hold out for?" Smirked Mikogami.

"Longer than yours, that I can assure you!"

"But how much longer can they go for without an Ashikabi?" Antonio had seen that Mikogami was slowly reaching behind his back, he could only assume what that gesture meant.

"Akitsu!" She had slowly nodded and raised her arm upwards, freezing Mikogami from his feet to neck. "Thanks Akitsu!" As she had looked towards Antonio, she had a small blush emerge to her nonchalant face."Haruka, let's go, the bridge shouldn't be much farther now." As Haruka nodded, he gently took Kuno's hand as they kept going forward to the bridge. "Everyone, do your best ok!" After his Sekirei heard his words of encouragement, Benitsubasa kicked away one of Mikogami's Sekirei.

"I think he meant do your best to try to get your bust size up." Haihane snickered causing Benitsubasa crack her knuckles, but before she could respond, she had dodged an attack and thrusted her fist into one of Mikogami's Sekirei.

"Would you shut up about that! Antonio love's me regardless of bust size. He loves my sparkling personality, my charm, my smile."

"But not your washboard chest." Haihane chuckled to herself, causing Benitsubasa to pop a vein on the side of her head.

 _Shino Teito Bridge_

After managing to make it to the bridge after running for sometime, Haruka and Kuno stopped for a breather.

"K-Kuno-chan, we f-finally made it! All we have too do is cross this bridge, then we can finally live together in peace, and away from this madness." Kuno had tighten her grip on Haruka's hand. Not to far away from the bridge, a mysterious figure was wearing a brown hooded cloak, watching, and waiting.

"Y-You're right, I can't wait to start a new life with you." As Antonio had seen Haruka and Kuno conversating on the bridge together, he had thought to himself, what would his life be like if he and his Sekirei were to escape the city like Haruka and Kuno? As Antonio, Haruka and Kuno kept walking on the bridge, Akitsu had motioned Antonio and company to stop as she had seen two figures walk down the bridge to confront them. One of them had orange hair, was wearing a black and white tight fitting jumpsuit with black thigh high boots. The other one was a tall Sekirei with short black hair, wearing a black and white chinese style shirt with bloomer, also wearing thigh high boots with the number nineteen on the left side boot.

"Wow, didn't actually think you guys would make it this far." She unsheathed both her kodachi. "I Sekirei Number# 19, Ikki, won't allow you to think you can escape the city so easily!" She then had pointed her sword that was in her right hand towards Kuno who was hiding behind her Ashikabi Haruka. "Hand over that Sekirei and Ashikabi, and we will try to leave you without too many severe injuries."

' _Damn it, we were so close! why now!'_ Haruka thought as he had balled up his fist, he could feel Kuno gripping his shoulder. Antonio sucked his teeth, but before he could speak Akitsu pointed her hand towards the enemy Sekirei in front of her Ashikabi. Antonio had seen Akitsu's facial expression had changed drastical from her usual nonchalant to a look of seriousness.

"Oi, Katsuragi-chan, Isn't that a single number?" Katsuragi then had observed Akitsu.

"Mmm, she used to be scrapped and couldn't emerge."

"So that does make her Ashikabi a little special." She then turned her head to Antonio "You've been giving our Ashikabi some trouble, and what you did to him is clearly unforgivable."

"He had it coming to him! He only see's not only you but all Sekirei as meaningless beings, just vessels of power that he can use at his will and won't give a damn about your feelings. Don't you care about that?"

"That doesn't concern you!" Antonio had figured there was no use getting through to any of Higa's Sekirei. "To be honest I want to kill you so bad right now." Akitsu stepped forward.

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on my Ashikabi!" Ikki and Katsuragi suddenly felt cold as the temperature around them had suddenly dropped around them. "Sekirei Number# 7." Akitsu didn't bother mentioning her name to Ikki.

 _City Rooftops_

As Musubi had successfully terminated her opponent, she had seen that they were still having trouble getting past their opponents. Antonio's and Mikogami's Sekirei kept exchanging blows after blow. Musubi then had felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Oi Musubi, where is Antonio-sama?" Musubi had seen Kaho's clothes were ripped pretty bad but she seemed to be ok.

"Oh, he was heading to the bridge." Musubi replied innocently. "Oh let me go check to see if he's ok? Oh Karasuba-sama? Is it alright that I go see If Antonio-sama, is ok?" Karasuba had rested her katana on her shoulder while giving Musubi her signature closed eyed grin while tilting her head.

"Sure thing Mu-chan, make sure he doesn't run into trouble, ok?"

"Hai!" Musubi then had started to make her way to Antonio from leaping from rooftop from rooftop.

"Umm Karasuba-sama?" Karasuba turned behind her to see Kaho. "Is it alright to just send Musubi by herself?"

"I think so, even though she is clumsy sometimes, whenever Antonio has something to do with anything, It's like a switch goes off inside of her. She is focused, so she'll be alright."

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Akitsu was dodging Ikki's attacks with her dual swords with elegance and grace. They were moving all around the bridge. While dodging, Akitsu kept trying to look for an opening, hurling ice shards towards Ikki who just manages to reflect them while she is dual wielding her swords. Antonio had seen Katsuragi hadn't moved at all from where she was standing, she had an understanding that a Sekirei battle should be a one versus one.

"Katsuragi, you're just going to stand there?"

"A Sekirei match should be one versus one, no interference. That's the rules." Ikki had sucked her teeth as she continued her assault on Akitsu. As Antonio had watched Akitsu fighting Ikki, Haruka and Kuno had seen the speeds of which they were fighting,

"Oi! Antonio-sama!" Antonio had looked behind him to see that Musubi had landed from a jump and had walked up to Antonio.

"Musubi? what's going on?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Musubi had sustained some minor cuts on her skin and holes in her clothes. "Oi, Musubi, are you ok?"

"Hai! Musubi is doing great!" Said cheerfully. "So who is Akitsu fighting?"

"Ikki, a Disciplinary Squad Sekirei. It seems like she can't find an opening. Ikki has some speed but I know Akitsu has both speed and power." Musubi had looked at the fight but had seen another Sekirei standing by herself. "Oi Musubi? What are y.." She had walked forward until she was a couple feet away from Katsuragi, who suddenly looked up to look her in her face.

"Sekirei Number #88, Musubi, Combat Type!" Said Musubi as she extended her right arm forward and had formed a fist.

"Katsuragi, Number #86, Full body Combat Type, I guess." Said Katsuragi in a nonchalant tone.

"Hey, I-Is she picking a fight with her?" Asked Haruka as Antonio and him had seen Musubi and Katsuragi getting into their fighting stance before Musubi dashed towards Katsuragi. Musubi and her opponent where exchanging but also blocking each other's punches and kicks. They were moving at such speeds that the untrained eye couldn't keep up.

 _Kakizaki's Office_

"Kakizaki-san!" Her Ashikabi had looked up from what he was doing from his laptop. "Numbers #103 is critically injured, #101, and #57 have been terminated." When he heard the word terminated, he slowly took a deep breath before exhaling. "#19 and #86 are engaging two Sekirei on the bridge as we speak. What will you have me do?" Kakizaki had looked out of the corner of his eye that he had received an email from Higa. Shortly after skimming over the email, he closed his eyes.

"Nothing"

"Ehh?" Said Kocho confused.

"I'll take care of it."

 _Shino Teto Bridge_

Antonio had just got off with the phone with Matsu, he sucked his teeth as he placed his Iphone back into his pocket.

"Oi! Akitsu, Musubi! We are running out of time!" As both of Antonio's Sekirei had heard this, they had decided to wrap up their fight with their opponents. Musubi had back flipped away from Katsuragi, while Akitsu had managed to get a good distance away from Ikki.

" _This Is the Ice of my pledge, shatter the misfortunes that befall my Ashikabi!"_ She then extended her left arm at Ikki which caused her to step back a bit. " _ **ICE EROSION!"**_ Suddenly Ikki had seen huge, sharp pointed Ice pillars rapidly approaching her, but had no time to dodge as an Ice Pillar suddenly rose up from underneath her, not only lifting her upwards but also tearing the front of her shirt, revealing her breast as she landed a couple feet away. Ikki turned on her stomach and tried to slowly inch away, but felt fingers touch her _Sekirei Crest._ after Akitsu had terminated, Musubi was just wrapping up her fight as she had stood a couple feet away from Katsuragi.

"All right! This is going to decide it!" Musubi had cocked back her right arm, allowing energy to build up into her fist, when she had enough a visage of a bear roared loudly that made Katsuragi freeze up in fear. Musubi took advantage of that and ran up to her. " _ **BEAR FIST!**_ _"_ Musubi was now only a couple feet away from Katsuragi, who had jabbed with her left arm, but miss as Musubi had delivered an uppercut causing her opponent to tumble a couple feet before she finally stops. The impact from Musubi's attack made Katsuragi _Sekirei Crest_ slowly fade away. Musubi took a deep breath before turning around to face Antonio.

"Great job you two! You guys made me proud!" As Antonio had patted Musubi and Akitsu on their head causing them both to smile, allowing a little blush to rise to their faces. "Akitsu."

"Yes Master?"

"Guide Haruka and Kuno to the other side of the bridge and make sure there isn't anything else waiting for them, please?"

"I will gladly." Haruka, Kuno and Antonio had walked together down the bridge a bit.

"You know man I don't think I would be able to ever repay you for what you have done for us. Me and Kuno both thank you from the bottom of our heart" Antonio scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Just make sure you guys are safe on the other side of this bridge." With that Haruka shook hands with Antonio before walking forward with Kuno and Akitsu who was to make sure they managed to get over the bridge safely. "And that's it. We managed to help them escape." As Antonio was staring at their backs as they continued to run to the other side of the bridge, where they won't have to worry about the crazy mess that is the _Sekirei Plan_. He then suddenly felt a pair of boobs squeeze against his back. ' _So Soft.'_

"You are amazing Antonio-sama! Thanks to you, you've managed to help Haruka-san and Kuno." Smiled Musubi as she dug her head into his back. Antonio then had turned around and had placed his hand on Musubi's head.

"Not just me but everyone. Thanks to everyone's effort we managed to do what seemed to be impossibly, not only am I proud of you, I'm proud of all of you guys." This made Musubi's face turn rose pink.

"Hearing you say that makes me really happy, Antonio-sama." As Musubi and Antonio had leaned in slowly to each other's face, Antonio had seen something out of the corner of his eye, he didn't have enough time to react, so he had pushed Musubi to the side. "Antonio-sama, why did y.." Antonio had silently mouthed words before what Musubi saw next made her heart sink into her stomach.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Sekirei have hearing that is better than any human, so when that sound had echoed throughout the bridge, every Sekirei that was out in the city streets turned their head to where the sound had originated from. Tsukiumi and Shiina had jerked their head towards the bridge area. Yukari had seen a drastic change of facial expression on his face, so when she went to ask him what's wrong, all he could mutter was 'Death'.

"What do you mean?!" Shiina had looked like he had seen a ghost that had came to haunt him. Shiina couldn't explain, he just said that they need to hurry up to the bridge area. Yukari, Minato and Tsukiumi and rushed as fast as they could. Antonio's Sekirei jerked their heads immediately towards the bridge.

"T-That can't be.." commented Kaho.

"That sounds like it came from the brid.." Before Benitsubasa could speak, Karasuba zoomed past her, leaping from building to building, trying to increase her speed with each leap. The Black Sekirei had then took her hand left hand and placed it on her chest, she could feel her heart beat tremendously fast. Karasuba had tighten her grip on her sheathed sword as she continued to the bridge with the rest of Antonio's Sekirei following not so far behind.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

Miya was In her bedroom, silently staring at the ceiling, seeing small visages of the moments with her Antonio that she had held dear to her. Moments later, she heard a thud sound come from out in the hallway. Miya had got out of her bed wearing a sakura purple night gown that matched her hair, as she went to open the door to her room she had peeked outside the hallway to see Matsu on the floor. "Oi, Matsu-san! What's wrong? As Matsu tried to speak, her breathing became labored.

"I-I c..can't explain i..it but something is wrong…" Matsu then grabbed Miya's arms before inhaling deeply. "Something is wrong with Kanzaki-san!" Miya's eyes had widened as she could start to feel her heart beat slowly start to beat faster and faster. All Miya could think was

' _N..No I..Impossible.'_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 **[Play Song:** _ **Despair -**_ **Naruto Shippuden OST]**

Musubi, in slow motion had seen Antonio, suddenly fall to his knees, then fell forward. Musubi couldn't piece together what happened, but she had looked in the direction where Antonio was standing to see a man, in a black suit with a white dress shirt, wearing a red tie was holding .45 pistol that was emitting smoke from the barrel, signifying that It had just been shot, Antonio couldn't make out the face because his vision had started to fade in and out.. Musubi got up and hurried to Antonio, when she had turned him over and sat his head on her lap he had slowly opened his eyes but Musubi could see that he was starting to sweat and his breathing started to become labored.

"Ha...Haaaa… Musubi-hime, s..sorry for pushing you like that. B-But thank g...goodness you're alright." Musubi had viewed his body and seen his button up shirt was soaking up blood at an alarming pace, so she ripped off his button down shirt and ripped part of the t-shirt he was wearing and what she had seen stunned her. Antonio was shot in the chest. "I...It looks b..bad doesn't it? Said Antonio as he tried to touch the left side of his chest, but his hand met with Musubi's instead. Antonio then had felt teardrops touch his face, as he looked up, he could see Musubi, trying to hold them back. "A..Antonio-sama, why would you do such a thing..?"

"Do you even have to ask? It's because I told you before that I would protect yo." Antonio had coughed up a little blood, as a stream of blood ran down the left side of his mouth Musubi face looked nothing like her personality. "I told you and everyone else what? That I would do anything to protect you girls." He then slowly lifted his right arm and pushed some hair back behind Musubi's left ear. "Because you guys are like family too me."

"But Antonio-sama! I..I.." Antonio's breathing had start to slow down and had started to blink his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. Musubi could feel and see the blood from Antonio had started to get onto her clothes, but she didn't care. she just embraced him in a hug, letting loose those tears she had tried ever so desperately of holding back. Musubi could hear infront of them vehicles and footsteps coming their way, but she just held onto Antonio tighter.

"Higa wishes to give you his _best_ regards. Now you won't be a problem anymore as he moves ahead. Take care of them both." As Kakizaki signaled more Sekirei Higa controlled through being an Ashikabi and some that were under his control, also MBI troops armed with assault rifles, Antonio tried to speak.

"Musubi, you feel so very w...warm, but I can feel my body at a slow pace get c...cold." Musubi couldn't stop crying and had kissed his forehead very gently. Just as everybody was about to dash toward Musubi and a dying Antonio, then had took a couple steps back as a they were staring at the back of a Disciplinary Squad uniform welding a Katana had just descended in front of them.

"K...K...Karasuba-sama.." She had walked up to Musubi to see if she was alright, she had stopped moving as she had seen her outfit was stained with blood, she moved her eyes down to her lap to see Antonio with a mix between dried and fresh blood emitting from his mouth. She moved closer to the point when she had fell to her knee, she had slowly used her right hand to gently move her fingers through his hair, causing him to look over in that direction. "H...He's dying, all because he protected me, and I couldnt'..." Musubi had suddenly stopped crying when Karasuba had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mu-chan, stay here with Kanzaki-san, ok?" Karasuba said with her signature closed eyed smile while tilting her head, the only thing that was different was that, Musubi noticed a small stream of liquid emerging from her eyes. She then stood up.

"K….Karsuba..san." Hearing him, seeing him in that state, just flicked a switch off inside of her. The moment she had turned her head, MBI troops and Sekirei had thought they had seen the devil staring at them, that's how cold Karasuba's eyes were. She then turned around facing all of the opposing Sekirei and MBI troops, the moment she started walking towards them, they were all shaken, backing up away from her, as if they were dazed by fear itself. They had backed up to the point where they weren't even on the bridge anymore.

"You dare.." Subtle flashbacks of Karasuba meeting Antonio and the moments where she had smiled, something she had never thought she would get to experience flashed in her mind. "do something like that.." She then had unsheathed her sword, with her hair covering her eyes, her grayish wings of light had emerged from her back. "to my Ashikabi and thought you would get AWAY WITH IT!" As the hair had unveiled her eyes, they were filled with complete rage, while tears were falling down her face. _This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!"_ without Hesitation, she had quickly swung her katana upwards, creating pressurized air that was sent towards her enemies. She swung with enough force and strength that she had cause the armored cars to explode.

"What was that?" Asked Yomi curiously.

"It was an explosion at the bridge! come on! We need to pick up the pace!"Benitsubasa said as all of his Sekirei raced towards the bridge on top of the rooftops of different buldings while Yukari, Minato, Shiina and Tsukiumi were on foot.

"K..Karasuba..san." As Antonio kept breathing heavily and closing, opening his eyes, he could see Karasuba killing, more like he was witnessing a massacre of the MBI troops and a couple of Sekirei she had terminated. The other Sekireis managed to escape with Kakizaki, Karasuba just stood there while flames from the armored truck had made it seem like Antonio was looking at a different person than before, neither that nor what Karasuba has done in the past would ever change his opinion about her. After cleaning the blood from her katana by flicking it, she had made her way over to Musubi. Musubi had looked up to see Karasuba standing over her.

"I...I'm sorry you had to witness that Kanzaki-san." She then had turned around, having her back towards Musubi. "You...probably wouldn't want to be around me anymore, seeing… how I am a monster and all."

"Karasuba-sama.." Musubi said with tears still coming out of her eyes, but as Karasuba tried to walk away, she could feel something grip her ankle, stopping her from moving. She had looked back around to see that Antonio, with what strength he could muster, grabbed her ankle.

K..Karsuba-sama..Come here." Karasuba slowly nodded as tears started to slowly descend from her eyes, she had slowly fell to her knees, but felt Antonio placing his hand into hers.

"You are not a m...monster, you are far from it… You are nothing negative that you, or anyone else tells you. You a...are the Black Sekirei, N..Number #4, You….You are m..my Sekirei and I...I'm your Ashikabi. D..Don't ever forget that ok?" By this time, Karasuba had tighten her grip on Antonio's hand and held back her tears at what she was looking at. Even though Antonio was closing approaching death's door, he still managed to smile his warm smile towards Karasuba.

"Yea you're right." Karasuba started to sniffle. "I-I'm your Sekirei, and you're my Ashikabi." But before Karasuba could do anything else she had continued to hear footsteps from MBI soldiers, countless of them. "I'll be right back Kanzaki-san...Wait for me?" As Antonio slowly had nodded, She had slowly rose up from her knees, and pointed her Katana at the Soldiers who had already had their weapons at the ready. As their was some distance between Karasuba and the MBI soldiers she tried to take a step, but noticed one of the soldiers were looking up towards the sky. The moment the gray haired Sekirei looked up as well she had seen a figure in a brown hooded cape was fastly approaching, but she noticed something vaguely familiar as the figure in the cape came closer and closer to the ground, with enough force the mystery person created a powerful enough shockwave to send the MBI troops and Armored vehicles it multiple different directions. As Karasuba had covered her eyes from the dust the shockwave had created, she noticed that the dust was slowly fading away.

"KANZAKI-KUN!" Karasuba had looked behind her to see all of Antonio's Sekirei gathered around Musubi. Tsukiumi, Shiina, Minato and Yukari were the last ones to arrive on the bridge but Yukari had covered her mouth, with tears streaming down her face at the sight of a bloody Antonio, so both Yukari, Minato and their Sekirei rushed to Antonio's side.

"You guys, s..sorry to m...m..make you worry. Truly I am."

"Don't speak my love, let me nurture you back to back to health." Said Kazehana as Hikari felt a vein on the side of her head.

"He doesn't need that kind of love! He needs to go to a hospi.." Hikari had turned her attention to the figure in the brown hooded cape who had quickly made their way to Antonio. All of his Sekirei, even Tsukiumi and Shiina had a serious look in their eye, but what stunned them was that they had softly placed her knees to the ground. As the figure viewed his body, they had found the bullet hole that nearly pierced his heart.

"Hey what do you think you are do.." Benitsubasa was cut short as the figure hovered their sleeve over Antonio's left chest. The sleeve was suddenly enveloped in a green light, then Musubi noticed something.

"Everyone he isn't moving!" The hooded figure knew they were working against the clock, but managed to stun everyone as the figure had managed to pull the bullet out of his chest and let it drop to the floor. Thus after doing their deed, the figure had rose up and had started to walk off the bridge. "Wait, is he?" Asked Musubi, even though not only her, but everyone around Antonio wanted to know what they would say.

"He isn't dead, just unconscious. He still needs treatment so take him to the hospital." As she continued walking she was asked about her identity. All will be made clear, when he decided to wake up. So without hesitation Musubi had help as they carefully placed him on her back, then had quickly made their way to Shino Teto hospital. Where they had hoped Antonio would managed to wake back up.

 **[Song End]**

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Three Days Later_

Upon slowly awakening, Antonio had found himself staring at the ceiling of some sort of room. He had surveyed his surroundings and had seen that he was in a hospital room with bandages covering the left side of his chest but leaving the right side bare but also going down his abs. He had slowly sat up so he wouldn't be in too much pain, he had motioned both of his arms to see that he was hooked up to machines. Antonio had looked on the bed he seen Yukari on the right side of his bed and Minato was sleep in a chair. He then leaned over to Yukari and gently shaked her.

"Yukari-san, Goodmorning. Sleep alright." Yukari was slow to process things as she wakes up, but when she had seen that Antonio was awake and looking at her, she bit her lip ad she began to cry.

"Tonio-niisan!" She then suddenly jumped onto Antonio. "Oh thank goodness you are awake! I didn't think you was ever going to.. and it made me so scared.." Antonio had just hugged her tighter.

"It's alright I'm here now." She nodded, as she went to wake up her brother, Minato had seen Antonio sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Antonio! Man you really had us worried!" Antonio also received a hug from Minato.

"Sorry, but can someone tell me where I am at right now? This doesn't seem like Shino Teto hospital."

"That's because it isn't." Chimed Yukari. "It's a special Hospital that treats Ashikabi's for free." Antonio was listening to Yukari explain but was stopped as all three relatives looked at the door to Antonio's room had opened.

"Minato-san is he al.." Tsukiumi had seen Antonio was wide awake now. "Awh Kanzaki-san, glad to see that you are awak.." Tsukiumi was then trampled by Akitsu who just came rushing into the room, Minato and Yukari slowly backed away to allow his Sekirei to see their now awakened Ashikabi.

"Master! Oh goodness, I..I'm glad that you're ok!" Antonio had seen that Akitsu was crying something that he had never seen her do. so he just pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

" _I'm sorry Akitsu-hime for making you worry."_ hearing her Ashikabi call her made her face turn red. As they pulled apart from their hug. Antonio sweatdroped as he had looked behind Akitsu to see the rest of his Sekirei pile in the fairly large room where they had enough room to stand.

"Antonio-sama! you're finally awake!" Kaho had wiped away tears that were forming in her eyes. "I..I'm glad."

"Where were you girls at?" Antonio had wondered.

"We had just came back from the Inn, we have been coming to see you for three whole days my love~." Said Kazehana as she laid on the left side of his bed, causing Benitsubasa to crack her knuckles, which in turned caused Haihane to laugh at her.

"Wait I've been out three days? It doesn't seem like it." Benitsubasa then suddenly laid on the right side of Antonio's bed. "Careful Benitsubasa."

"I will trust me, I won't allow you to suffer from anymore pain."

"Trust me you already do from having that washboard of a chest." Benitsubasa started cracking her knuckles. Then he noticed that an unfamiliar face had entered the room.

"Huh, who are you?" Antonio had asked. Then to his surprise, Minato had walked over to the figure standing in the door.

"Oh,this is Tsurara, she's a Sekirei. _Don't be shy._ " As Minato had introduced Tsurara, Antonio noticed that she has black hair and wears it in a loose style held up by a ribbon. She was also wearing a kimono-styled dress with no sleeves and white gloves.

"H..Hello, I'm Tsurara, Sekirei Number #79. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Antonio decided to tease Tsukiumi. "I thought Minato wasn't allowed to wing another Sekirei.

"I..I allowed him, just once that he is allowed to wing a..A single Sekirei. I just thought I was being a little to harsh on him." Said a flustered Tsukiumi. everyone was laughing until Karasuba and Musubi had come into the room.

"Huh, Karasuba! you cut your ponytail off?" Asked Antonio.

"Yea, to me, it represented my old life, with MBI, Minaka, even with Natsuo. So i decided to do away with it. I..I hope it isn't too much." Said Karasuba with a little embarrassment in her voice that no one managed to pick up but him.

"No it looks really good." As Antonio had smiled towards Karasuba causing her to blush he then turned his attention to Musubi, who seemed to have change her outfit, which had fit her nicely. "Musubi, did you get a new outfit?"

"Hai! Do you like it Antonio-sama?" As Musubi twirled around, Antonio had seen that she was wearing a white leather top with red lines, a red skirt with stockings. Antonio had also noticed the number eighty-eight was imprinted on her gloves in white. "I changed my outfit, because I wanted to show and pay my respects to someone who me and Kaho look up to like a sensei."

"Oh? and who is this person's name? Antonio had asked. Musubi had smiled and tilted her head.

"Why It's Yume-san!." Miya had just arrived at the hospital where Antonio was staying, so after talking to the front desk, she got directions to where his room is at. She then had walked up to an elevator and had pressed the button to summon it. After waiting a while the elevator had arrived.

"Long time no see. Miya, or should I rather say.. Number #1.." As Miya had turned quickly around, she had seen a familiar face she had thought she would never see again. "What you act like you seen a ghost or something. It seems we are going to the same place so let's ride the elevator together?" Miya had nodded and had entered the elevator along with her 'companion'. After reaching their destination, the pair had walked out of the elevator and had started to walk down the hall to where Antonio's room is.

"What made you decide to finally come back after all this time.." Miya had asked as eyes started to change form. "You wouldn't just return for absolutely no reason at all."

"Well, like you, it was Fate that brought me here. The reason for me coming back was one thing and one thing only, was Fate, to make sure everything was in balance." After a few seconds of silence, They had finally reached Antonio's room. Miya had opened the door and stuck her head inside only to see Antonio's Sekirei and Tsukiumi getting into a heated argument.

"My, oh my, I hope you all aren't fighting in Kanzaki-sans room while he is trying to recover." The argument suddenly brought to an end when Miya's visage of a demon mask entered the room scaring everyone. She then suddenly entered the room and made her way towards Antonio. "Well aren't you a ladies man Kanzaki-san?" Miya teased. "In all seriousness, I'm glad that it wasn't anything serious."

"Me either." Everyone in the room, except Miya had turned their attention to see that the figure with the brown hooded cape. "Finally I get to take this thing off." The figure had took off her hooded cape with her left hand, making everyone in the room stunned except Yukari and Minato. "Hello everyo.." She was interrupted as Musubi and Kaho ran up to the figure and had hugged her.

"YUME-SAN!" as they both said her name in harmony. Everyone else was stunned to to see the disappeared Sekirei Number #08 was right in front of those who knew about her. Yume san was looking around the room before she had finally seen Karasuba.

"Karasuba-san!" She had walked over to Karasuba and embraced her in a hug tighter than Musubi's, if that was even possible. Before Karasuba could react, Yume had let her go, "Oh does this mean since everyone is here, does that mean everyone is Antonio's Sekirei?" With the exception of Tsukiumi, Tsurara and Shiina, everyone else had nodded. "Karasuba-san you finally found an Ashikabi! I told you so! Fate had something great in store for you!" As Yume went on, Karasuba had sweatdropped.

"Yume-san?" Musubi had asked.

"Yes, and Ohh Musubi you're wearing similar clothes to me! did you go through an outfit change?"

"Hai! I wanted to thank you ever since you had saved my life, Kaho's included. I just thought this would be the best way to pay my respect to you!" Yume had smiled at Musubi's Kindness. "But question, where have you been?" Musubi had asked innocently.

Well before I answer any questions there is something I have to do first." Everyone tilted their head in confusion, then Yume had slowly made her way over to Antonio. "Kanzaki-san, I told you we would meet again didn't I?" Yume said with a smile, shocking everyone in the room as how she already knew his name.

"Yea you did say that. But Yume-san, I wanted to thank you for giving me that 'gift' you gave me a while ago properly."

"Well you don't have to thank me, I just want to thank you for saving those whose fate were drastically altered." Antonio had looked at Akitsu, Yomi, Benitsubasa, Haihane, then finally to Karasuba. "But take this as a token of my thanks."

"What do y.." Everyone in the room, except Musubi who just tilted her head and smiled at the sight of Yume gently placing her left hand on Antonio's face and had slowly kissed him. Yume felt her body get pierced by scorching hot flames as she felt her _Sekirei Crest_ form. Then as pink of wings of light had emerged from her back everyone else had covered their eyes. " _By these fists of my pledge, may fate be restored to my Ashikabi._ Sekirei Number #08, May we keep everyone's fate on the right track my Ashikabi, now and forever." Everyone in the room, except Miya was stunned that had just happened. Yume had scratched the back of her head before laughing. "Hehe, seems like I have alot explaining to do."

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Matsu Number: #2**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Yume Number: #8**_

 _ **Uzume Number: #10**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki Number: #11 & #12 SET TEAM**_

 _ **Yomi Number #43**_

 _ **Saki Number #55**_

 _ **Yashima Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi Number #88**_

 _ **Haihane Number #104**_

 _ **Benitsubasa Number #105**_

 _ **That's the end of chapter 15! Thank you guys for reading Wings Of Fate! I truly appreciate your support with the reviews, favorites, etc. If you want something implemented into the story, don't be afraid to PM me. Well until next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Second Round Finally Arrives**_


	16. The Second Round Finally Arrives

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The Second Round Finally Arrives

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do." Yume then took a deep breath then exhaled before telling all of those in Antonio's hospital room. "Besides the fact that I was reacting to him because of his kind and loving heart, it was because I felt that his wonderful and loving personality would be able to help those Sekirei who had lost their way." Musubi then had tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean Yume-sama?"

"Yes please explain." Asked Kaho. Yume then had turned her attention to Yashima, Akitsu, Benitsubasa and Haihane, and also Yomi. All who have had previous Ashikabi before Antonio.

"I gave Antonio-sama here abilities that made it possible to help Sekirei's whose fate were altered. I could feel it in my heart, little birdies with huge loving hearts, being verbally and physically, also emotionally abused, forcibly being winged against their will. It had made my heart hurt so much to know that this was happening. So, I had contacted Antonio-san, through telepathy, you all must've noticed him just passing out of no-where?" All of his Sekirei nodded their heads. "I apologize for that. But before I continue I must ask." Yume turned her attention to Yashima. "How do you feel about Antonio-san?" Said Yume as she had tilted her head, closed her eyes and smiled. Yashima then had turned her head to Antonio who was sitting up in his bed.

"Umm.. W-Well, I love Kanzaki-san." Everyone had noticed her face turned red as she started to twiddle her finger. "Before I had met him, my other Ashikabi would abuse me, verbally and physically. He would always tell me that I'm worthless, during that one evening at the parking lot at the hospital, I had wanted to someone to come rescue me. Then there he came, just like a knight in shining armor." Yume had seen her whole face became cherry red, then had turned her attention to Akitsu.

"If my understanding is correct, you used to be a scrapped number correct?" Akitsu nodded. "Well then, let me ask you the same question, how do you feel about Antonio-san?"

"My master, I-I didn't know how to feel at first I admit, but as the days had passed, being around him made my heart warm. That's why I've devoted my life to serve him, to protect and love him." Yume nodded before turning to Yomi, also asking her the same question as Yashima and Akitsu.

"My old Ashikabi, Mikogami is a perfectionist, he wanted everything done right the first time, and only seen Sekirei as objects to add to his collection. He really didn't give us any attention unless he was scolding us. Antonio is the complete opposite, he nice, charming, all the things Mikogami wasn't. I didn't understand why I was feeling like I was reacting to him at first, then I came to understand that Antonio gave me all the things Mikogami couldn't. I think that's why I love him so." Yomi had winked at Antonio, causing a small blush to emerge to his face

"Oi! what are you blushing for?!" Said a flustered Benitsubasa. She then had noticed Yume smiling at her, wondering what made her choose Antonio as well. "W-Well, my previous Ashikabi, former Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi, was the only I had truly loved, or so I had thought. I had tried to get him to notice me, but he would just brush me off like I was some kind of stranger. It hurted me, but nonetheless, I tried with great effort to get him to notice my love." Benitsubasa then had wrapped around Antonio's right arm. "I had ignored the feeling Antonio was making me feel because I w-was being hardheaded."

"Finally you admit it." Haihane had said behind a fake cough, making Benitsubasa crack her knuckles.

"But I knew Antonio gave me a feeling that burned brighter than what Natsuo could ever make me feel." As Benitsubasa carefully snuggled into him, Yume had smiled before turning her attention to Haihane.

"Well, I never was reacting to Natsuo, I just let him wing me so I could be part of the Disciplinary Squad. When I had seen a picture of him, I just felt my heart beat abnormally fast." Hihane had shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just wish I met someone else other than Natsuo, then my wish came true." Yume had clapped her hands together.

"Alright! I can feel the love pouring from everyone here, even though I'm one of Antonio-san's new Sekirei, I hope we all get along." As Yume had bowed in respect to them. Musubi had gave her a hug.

"Of course Yume-san! Since we are all Antonio-sama's Sekirei, there isn't any reason why we shouldn't be able to get along." As everyone in the room had smiled, Kazehana took the distraction to nibble on Antonio's ear.

"Will you quit doing that! Honestly.." Said an angry Hikari as she witnessed Kazehana nibbling on his left ear. Yume then had tilted her head and smiled with a light blush on her face.

"Oh my, Antonio-san, you're such a perv." Teased Yume while all Antonio could think was ' _great now she thinks I'm a perv! It's not my fault..'_ "Hehe, relax I'm just messing with you." Antonio had sweatdropped at Yume's sudden teasing.

 _Evening_

As a doctor had came into Antonio's room with everyone he knew in the room, he had let him know that everything checked out alright so he would be released tomorrow morning. When the doctor had left the room, each of Antonio's Sekirei gave him a kiss, allowing their wings to emerge from their back before leaving. Minato, Yukari and their Sekirei had followed behind them, leaving Miya and Yume the last ones to leave his room. As Yume was walking side by side with her, Miya was looking down at the floor. Yume then had stopped allowing her hair to cover her eyes. Miya had looked back to see Yume.

"I need to talk to you outside." As Yume had fixed her hair, her eyes then had the sudden yin-yang symbol, Miya's eyes had also took on another form, she had nodded to her request.

 _Roof Of Hospital_

"What did you want to ask me Number #8?" Asked Miya.

"How come you were never winged by Takehito-san? You two were always together so I had just figured.." Miya had closed her eyes.

"It's simple." Miya had then turned to look Yume directly into her yin-yang eyes. "Takehito wasn't an Ashikabi. Even though we had loved each other very much, we still decided to get married. It wasn't in my intrest to have an Ashikabi, but I had thought Takehito was my Ashikabi, but it didn't happen so I didn't pay it any attention."

"But there has to be someone you are reacting to! There just has to be, don't you wish to be happy?" Yume had said with concern. If you were winged then you would be freed!" Miya then had turned her head away from Yume confusing her.

"If only the person I had loved was an Ashikabi, then maybe he would still be here. Maybe that tragedy would've been avoided." Miya then had turned back to look Yume straight in her eyes. "The reason why I am not winged is because the person I loved is not an Ashikabi. Nothing more and nothing less." Miya had small flashbacks to when she had met Antonio. She then had turned to start walking down from the roof leaving Yume there by herself

"..Number #00.."

 _Antonio's Hospital Room_

As night had finally fallen, Antonio was laying down in his hospital bed, he was going through pictures of him, Minato and Yukari and all of his Sekirei and Miya. Antonio couldn't help but to smile while swiping through his photo gallery on his Iphone. When he continued to do so, he had seen his door open to a nurse entering.

"Oh hello are you here to…" Antonio had dropped his phone on his cover as he had seen Yomi had entered his room.

"Oh good you are awake! Jeez, I thought I wouldn't be able to make it here, luckily Uzume had a nurses outfit that matched the same uniforms here." She had slowly made her way to Antonio, then had climbed onto his bed then had proceeded to straddle him. "Oi Yomi-san! you're going to get in trouble if they catch you here!"

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to keep you quiet." Yomi went to lick her lips. "Now then won't you allow me to take care of you?" Yomi began to slowly grind on him, but as she went in for a kiss, she had jerked her head towards the door.

"O..Oi Antonio are you up?" Yashima had also managed to sneak into his room past visitation hours. "Oh there you a." Yashima had froze up when she had seen Yomi straddling Antonio.

"Oh it's just you." Sighed Yomi

"What do you mean it's just you?! And what are you doing ontop of him like that!" Asked a flustered Yashima.

"Hmm? Same thing you came to do." Yashima face became cherry red.

"I-It isn't l." Yashima had turned around to see the door had opened to reveal Kazehana wearing a very revealing nurses outfit.

"Oh Kanzaki-kun, let your Sekirei make your injury be.." Kazehana had seen Yomi, Yashima and Antonio had sweatdrop at the sight of how much modesty she had left when she decided that wearing that outfit was a good idea. "Oh it's just you guys. Well what do you think of my outfit Kanzaki-kun, does it turn you on?~" Yomi had turned her head to see Antonio's nose was starting to trickle out small amounts of blood.

"Well If you love boobs so much, I don't mind if you see mines, just don't stare for so long, it'll make me feel embarrassed." Yomi then had lifted her shirt and bra up to reveal her bare breast to Antonio which made him cover his nose.

"Kanzaki-san don't look at that!" yelled a flustered Yashima

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _The Next Morning_

Miya had yawned upon awakening from her sleep, as she proceeded to put on some clothes, she had headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, but to her surprise, Musubi, Yume, and Kaho was cooking breakfast for everyone. After peeking inside the kitchen, she had walked into the dining room to watch television. Miya had then seen Antonio's other Sekirei including Minato and Yukari with their Sekirei, she had smiled and had took her seat and had begun watching TV. She couldn't help but to think back to when she had that personal talk with Yume. ' _Ashikabi huh?'_ Miya had then placed her left hand on her chest as she start to feel a warm sensation. ' _Takehito, I think I am finally able to move on.'_ At the hospital, Antonio had left the front door with a shirt he bought from the gift shop. He had papers in one hand with a small sack that had some pain medication in it.

"Well better start this journey back home." Thus, Antonio had started his long walk back home.

"Ugh will you get your filthy hands off me?!" Yelled a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She also wore a blue and white belly top that showed quite some cleavage which display the _Sekirei Crest_ on her left breast. Dark long gloves, stockings hold by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots that complement her appearance.

"Sorry sweetheart that's not gonna happen." Said a thug that had her pinned against a alley wall. "Your one of them Sekirei aren't cha? Then I'm going to make you mines ya hear?" Antonio kept walking alongside the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time, it had been fifteen minutes since he had left the hospital.

"Ugh, I wish they would've dropped my car off." After Antonio was finished complaining, he continued his walked towards the Inn. ' _Someone."_ He had suddenly stopped in place. ' _Someone come help me please, I don't want to be this guys Sekirei!'_ Antonio had seen an alleyway, so when he had went to peek inside the alley, he had seen a big guy pinning a girl against the alleyway wall. He had seen the girl slowly inch his face closer to hers.

"Pucker up sweetheart." As the thug slowly inched to his pinned victims face, the woman had closed her eyes, but quickly opened them back up as she had looked to her right to see a civilian run up to her attacker and had sent a punch towards his jaw, causing him to lay on the ground, while holding his jaw in agonizing pain.

"T-Thank you, you saved me from that slimeball. My name is Toyotama." She bowed in respect to her savior.

"Hehe, no problem. Hey you're a Sekirei aren't you?"

"H-How did you know that?" Asked Toyotama

"Well aside from that staff you have on your back, I had noticed that Sekirei symbol on your chest." When Toyotama heard the word chest, she had quickly covered her exposed cleavage, giving her savior a frustrated look with a slight blush on her face. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that, honest. Well anyways, my name is Antonio, Kanzaki Antonio." As he had bowed back to her, she could feel something about his presence to be off somewhat.

"Y-You're an Ashikabi aren't you?" Asked as Toyotama wondered as she could feel her heartbeat intensify. Antonio had scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yea, to tell you the truth, I had heard you calling out for help so there I was." Toyotama's eyes had widen when she had learned that Antonio had heard her cry for help even though a word had not escaped from her lips. "Well he is bound to have friends close by, It wouldn't be safe if you stayed here.." Toyotama couldn't hear what he was saying, but all she could focus on was his lips that looked so sweet and looked even softer. "Hey, hey are you ok?" As soon as he was waving his hand infront of her face, Toyotama had seemingly snapped out of her confused state.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that." Said an apologetic Toyotama. Antonio had just grinned and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Hehe no problem, just had to make sure you were ok. You just seemed to be frozen so I.." Antonio then had seen a look that he had seen countless times before. He had seen the tall Sekirei looking at him with a blush on her face while she was breathing heavily. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded, agreeing to answer his question. "You're reacting to me aren't you?" She nodded. "And you wish to become my Sekirei?" As her face became cherry red she had also nodded. "Well If you wish, you can become m.." Without any further delay, she had immediately grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips towards hers. As Toyotama felt her _Sekirei Crest_ form, Antonio had seen her shamrock green colored wings of light emerged from her back.

" _With this staff of my pledge, let nothing come in the way of my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #16." Antonio had sweatdropped as he had imagined a whole other world of hurt he is going to find himself in after winging another Sekirei.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As everyone inside of the Inn was getting ready to celebrate the official return for when Antonio comes back from the hospital, Miya was in the dining room drinking some fresh tea she had just made. Benitsubasa and Haihane were cleaning his room, Hikari and Hibiki, along with Yashima were fixing a meal that'll be hot for when their Ashikabi returns. As for everyone else, they were enjoying themselves at the pool.

' _I can't wait to see him again'_ Miya had thought to herself. After he talk with Yume on the roof at the hospital where Antonio was stationed at, she had thought back onto her own words. _'If only the person I had loved was an Ashikabi.'_ Without a doubt she had loved Takehito very much, he just wasn't an Ashikabi. So she had finally taken his advice and finally wanted to be happy. Yume had came into the dining room after drying herself off. She was wearing a black bikini top and some gym shorts she had recently placed on.

"Oh Miya-san, mind If I join you?"

"Sure I don't mind." said Miya as she had tilted her head and smiled. As Yume sat next to Miya, she had poured her a cup of fresh tea that had fresh steam.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for my abrupt suddenness yesterday Number #1." Yume had said while looking down at her reflection in the tea cup. Miya on the other hand had took another sip from her cup and placed it back on the table.

"It's alright. You only had wondered Number #8 so there was no way you could've known." As Yume had picked up her cup of tea, she had took a sip from it before placing it back down on the table.

"Not much longer until Antonio-san returns from the hospital." Said Yume as she tried to change the topic of conversation.

"You're right, not much longer until.." Miya was interrupted when she had heard sudden knocking on the door. As She looked out into the hall, she could see Benitsubasa racing towards the door, and when she had opened it, she had sparkles in her eyes when she had saw it was her Ashikabi Antonio. She had grabbed his right hand.

"You're finally home Antonio, I've missed you so.." She had looked behind him to see Toyotama standing behind him, while Benitsubasa's hair had shadowed her eyes, she started to squeeze his hand. "Antonio, care to explain this to me?" Antonio could feel her grip get harder and harder. "It seems like you don't love me right now seeing as you brought home another Sekirei!" Antonio could feel that his hand could break if she continued squeezing any further.

"H-Hey Benitsubasa has your chest grown?" When she had heard the word grown, she immediately released his hand.

"Well I had felt my chest get bigger so I was contemplating on going bra shopping, but.." As the pink haired Sekirei continued rambling on, Antonio and Toyotama snuck past her, and walked inside and proceeded to take off their footwear.

"Is she always like that?" Asked a confused Toyotama.

"Yeah, but If anything she means well." As Toyotama smiled, she had suddenly seen a sakura purple haired woman slowly approach them.

"My Kanzaki-san, you are just bringing a lot of women home aren't you?" Teased Miya.

"It isn't what you are thinking, anyways this is the landlord Miya, and Miya this is Toyotama." Antonio had sensed a presence her feels everytime he enters the front door. "Toyotama, move to the right for a few seconds?"

"Sure but I don't see wh.." She then had looked forward to see Musubi zooming around the corner. She started to sweatdrop as she had seen how tightly she had embraced him in a hug.

"Antonio-sama! Oh I'm so happy to see that you are finally back."

"I'm glad to be back Musubi." When she had released him, she had turned her head to Toyotama, then started to count with her fingers before turning back to her Ashikabi. "That's your..mmm.. sixteenth Sekirei! You are power is rising a lot Antonio-sama!"

"What does she mean your power is rising alot?" Toyotama wondered

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm the Ashikabi of the North. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"No It's fine. I don't regret making you my Ashikabi if that is what you are thinking." When Antonio had smiled at her, all of his housemates and Sekirei came to the front to greet him back to the Inn.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Minaka was doing his usual thing, seeing that, filling out paperwork, seeing that the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei who were injured in the bridge escape were being treated then had seen a window pop up on his monitor in his room. As he got out of his chair and walked to the monitor, he had seen multiple Ashikabi, including Antonio winging the last few Sekirei that were unwinged.

"Hehe, maybe I should spice things up a bit." Minaka had scurried back to his desk and had grabbed his phone to send out a text to every Ashikabi in the city. After finishing the message he had hit the send button on his hexagon shaped phone. "Hehehehehe, this will be a special event." 

_Miya's Boarding House_

As Kagari was in the restroom, she had splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She had looked down at her chest to see that her body was starting to change from a woman to a man, and back again. She didn't realize her body was going through such an abnormal change ever since Antonio had came to the Inn. Kagari was a special Sekirei, in her case, her gender could be either male or female. If she were to be winged, the Ashikabi could choose whatever gender they wanted her to be. But ever since she had laid eyes on Antonio, she could feel her powers overload and try to incinerate her. After leaving the restroom, she managed to make it to her room and flop down on her bed. She then had grabbed her phone out of her pocket to see that Takami had blew up her phone with a total of ten missed calls back to back. So Kagari decided to call her back.

" **Hello?"**

" **Where are you right now?!"**

" **In my room why? What's going on?"**

" **Just..Just take a look at this message Minaka had sent out to everyone."**

" **Ok."** As Takami hung up the phone, she had sent Kagari the message Minaka had sent out to every single active Ashikabi in the city of Shino Teito.

 _Dining Room_

Antonio, his cousins, and all of their Sekirei were indulging themselves in Miya's great food, and conversation with each other. Tsurara was on the left side of Minato who was gently rubbing his chest which annoyed Tsukiumi.

"Minato! why are you allowing your concubine to show you affection like that at the dinner table!" Tsurara pouted then turned her attention to Minato's face.

"Oi Minato.." Minato had looked at Tsurara who had a puppy dog look in her eyes. "Why is Tsukiumi being so mean and hateful towards me." Minato had seen water start to form in her eyes.

"Tsukiumi don't you think you are being too much?" As Tsukiumi gasped, she had seen that Tsurara had stuck her tongue out at her, causing her to pop a vein on the side of her head.

"Antonio-sama?"

"What's up Musubi?" Antonio had took a drink of his water.

"What's a concubine?" Asked Musubi innocently as she tilted her head. Antonio had coughed at Musubis sudden question. Yume went to pat him on the back.

"Musubi I'll tell you at a different time." After Yume was finished talking, everyone in the room was stunned when all of a sudden Minato's, Yukari's and Antonio's phones went off at the same exact time. When they had all pulled out their phone, they had all seen that they had received a text message from the same person… Minaka. Antonio was the one who decided to read aloud the text message since him and his cousins got the same message.

 **"** _ **Greetings fellow Ashikabi, It Is I, the mastermind behind MBI. With the number of unwinged Sekirei starting to dwindle down, I thought of giving you all a helpful hint. Right now In the northern part of the city, there is a comfy little place called Izumo Inn, where a powerful Sekirei had yet to emerge. If you want to gain strength for yourself, rush towards Izumo Inn."**_

And that's the end of the message. Everybody had started to look at each and only one person came to mind. When night time arrived, people from the east, west, south and even north had rushed towards Izumo Inn. Kagari was outside in the garden looking up at the stars, she then had felt an immense pain in her chest which made her kneel over in pain and emit sounds of pain that could be heard by the residents of the Inn. Antonio had rushed towards the garden area of the Inn and seen Kagari sweating immensely.

"Kagari-san!"

"Stay back!" As Antonio stopped in place, he had suddenly backed away with his arms covering his face from the blistering heat that emitted from Kagari in the form of a pillar. Kagari's flames shot up to the night sky, almost as if it was a beacon of some sort. Out of nowhere Kagari was then met with a waterfall, extinguishing her flames. She then had looked to her left to see Tsukiumi. "T..Thanks, I needed that." Minato had then helped Antonio off the ground.

"K-Kagari-san what's wrong!" Asked Antonio

"Why..Why are you asking like you care?"

"That's because I do care! I just want to know what's.." Kagari had looked in front of her, while Antonio had looked to his left to see a familiar face.

"Number #6's power is getting out of control, and the only way to stop it is to wing her, or him." Antonio had seen Kakizaki along with Juusa and Shi, Sekirei number #40, she wore a kimono styled dress with long semi-detached sleeves to hide her knives. Antonio and Minato had seen other Ashikabi's with their Sekirei duking it out near the Inn, and on the roofs of nearby buildings. "I've been given a order to bring number #6 to my boss." Kagari had gave Kakizaki a evil look, but was stunned when Antonio had stepped in front of her.

"Sorry that isn't happening." Said Antonio who glared at Kakizaki. "I won't let you get any closer to Kagari-san!"

"Hmm? and how do you plan on stopping me, Ashikabi of the North?" Kakizaki had snapped his fingers, more and more Sekirei that Higa had under his control from other Ashikabi's had jumped down and emerged to the street behind him.

"Easy." Kakizaki then had saw Yume, Musubi, Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, Kazehana, Yashima, Karasuba, Uzume, Saki, Yomi, Benitsubasa, Haihane and also Toyotama had formed a line between him and Kakizaki. "Other than Toyotama-chan, my other Sekirei are _pretty_ upset at what you did. So who knows what they would do if I had set them loose." As he said this they had glared at all of Higa's Sekirei's that were with Kakizaki. He had seen that two of Antonio's Sekirei had looked exactly alike, then noticed that the only difference was the color their outfits were and the numbers on their gloves. "Everyone!" All of Antonio's Sekirei turned their heads to him. "Under no circumstances do you let them get anywhere near Kagari-san!" As they had all nodded Antonio then turned around back to Kagari.

"Go now! I can't be responsible If you get killed by my flames that are out of control." Minato had signaled Tsurara to also not let them get anywhere near Kagari, same goes for Yukari with Shiina.

"Well, I'm going to help you! Because It's my fate to help all Sekirei!"

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"You idiot! Don't you understand, you can't help me, you'll only get yourself severely hurt trying to save me, I won't let you.." Antonio had tilted his head in confusion as he had seen Tsukiumi extinguish Kagari's flames, but no avail as her flames had suddenly roared again not even a couple seconds of being out.

"Huh? What do you mean..?" Kagari had suddenly undid her shirt and had lifted it up. revealing her chest which had stunned Antonio because he had seen on side was one flat and the other side had a breast.

"Look at it, disgusting right!? you can't even tell If I'm a man or a woman! I'm not even allowed to look how I want, It'll be based on what someone else wants. I can't even live for myself!" As Antonio, Minato and Tsukiumi listened to Kagari, Multiple Sekirei were battling around the Inn, while Antonio's Sekirei, along with Tsurara, stopped anyone who had got close to where Kagari was. "Just get out of here, I'd rather die than to let someone decide who I'm going to live my life!" As her flames roared louder and hotter. Tsukiumi tried to douse her flames, but her flames were so hot that none of her water was able to get past her fire. Kagari then had closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate. ' _Looks like I won't be able to kill you after all Minaka.'_ a couple seconds later, she had felt something bump into her, when she had opened her eyes, she had seen Antonio had hugged onto her.

"Huh what are you doing?! You'll end up dying if you.."

"Don't you think I already know that!? What kind of person would I be If I had let someone I care about die in front of my own eyes!" When Kagari had heard this, she could feel her heart beating immensely fast. She had sucked her teeth. "I won't let you die! It's my fate to make sure that you are alive!

"Jeez, won't even allow me to die. Your pretty selfish. Hadn't even came up with a plan had you

"That's one thing people underestimate me about, I always have a plan." He then grabbed both of Kagari's arms. "Let me wing you." Kagari's face turned cherry red. She was totally embarrassed at his sudden request.

"W-W-What are you saying? I-I.." After looking at how flustered she was, she became even more flustered he he pulled her closer to him. "O-Oi! what are you.." Kagari then had suddenly felt his lips pressed against her. As the flame pillar they were in disappeared into the sky as the form of a phoenix, Kagari had felt her pain had left her body as her _Sekirei Crest_ was formed, then her fire orange colored flaming wings of light had emerged from her back. The light from her emergence was enough to make everyone stop fighting and turn back to the epicenter of the light that was in place of where Kagari and Antonio was. Yume had tilted her head and smiled as she had seen the lights from Kagari's emergence had faded. With that signifying that she had emerged, everyone who had came to the Inn who dispersed, along with Kakizaki who had pulled out his phone to call his boss.

" **Yeah It's me, Number #6 had emerged to the Ashikabi of the North. Understood."** As Kakizaki had called all his Sekirei to withdraw, Karasuba has taunted them.

"What you guy's don't want to play anymore?" As Higa's Sekirei had sucked their teeth as they withdrew, Kagari had slowly gotten up from the ground. She had her arms folded and an annoyed look on her face, along with a small blush on her face.

"Jeez, you just don't listen." She had turned around to face Antonio, but still had her arms folded along with her upset face. "You will take responsibility for this won't you?" Antonio had blinked his eyes rapidly

"Eh? what do you.." Antonio was cut short as Yume lifted Antonio off the ground and into a hug.

"See! This is why I wanted you to help Antonio-san! I knew I could entrust you with something as marvelous as the abilities I gave you." As Yume had released him his, Benitsubasa ran up to him to check and see if he was alright, his clothes were seriously burnt, and were unwearable. Yomi had seen that and licked her lips.

"Well since you won't be able to wear those clothes, we have to get you out of them and into something new." Then her perverted eyes had examined his toned, caramel skinned body. "After _I_ put some aloe vera on those nasty burns." Antonio then had seen where she was looking at and covered his pride. Then all of his Sekirei argued who was going to help treat his burns. Miya who had viewed this from a window on a higher level of the Inn had seen this and had laughed at their usual antics, but In the back of her mind, she wished she could be next.

 _Hours Later_

Antonio had left his room with his chest and his biceps wrapped in bandages, had knocked on Kagari's door. "H-Hey Kagari-san? I-I wanted to see If you were still up."

"Y-Yea I am. Come on In." After getting the ok, Antonio had opened her door, walked inside and closed it. Then he was stunned to see Kagari was removing her bandages, revealing her fit, bare breasts. "I-I was wondering If you could help me change my bandages, I had fell asleep and they started to get a little uncomfortable." Kagari had seen Antonio was nervous as he careful approached her to help her place on new bandages. "Y-You know, you can determine my gender you know, female or male, I-I know you aren't gay, but if you wanted to.."

"No." Antonio had cut her off, which made her chuckle a bit. "You can be whatever you want Kagari-san."

"Oi! Im serious here!"

"I am too, when I had met you, I met you as a female, If you would feel comfortable around me as either or, it wouldn't matter to me. As long as it is what you want, I don't want to tell you how to live your life. You are your own person." As she heard this she was trapped in her thinking. "Yoshi! all done!" Kagari had looked down at her newly bandaged chest.

"Thank you."

"No problem Kagari-san, well goodnight." As Antonio had left Kagari's room, she had kept staring at the door that he had left out of.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The next day, Antonio had woke up late, since he had helped Kagari out with the bandages that needed to be changed, he went to sleep around almost midnight. He didn't want to stay in bed all day, so he decided to put on some gym shorts, but as he went to bend down and pull them up, he could feel pain in his chest and biceps, so he had quickly pulled up his silver nike gym shorts, and decided to quickly put on a normal black t-shirt. As he breathed in, then out, he had opened the door and had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he had pulled out his phone to see that Minaka had sent out another text message.

 **"** _ **Goodmorning Ashikabi's of Shino Teito! Yesterday was quite an eventful night! but what's done is done. Now, you'll all be happy to know that the Sekirei Plan has moved into the second round! Which means this city, will be your battleground! No one will be able to leave the city except MBI personnel. Well Ashikabi's of the marvelous Sekirei Plan, I wish you luck!"**_

"I really can't get used to his happy go lucky attitude about such a death game." Antonio had shrugged and placed his phone back into his pocket as he made his way down to the dining room. As Antonio opened the sliding door, his face was met with Kazehana's soft and big breasts.

"My Kanzaki-Kun, are you alright? Here let Kazehana here _make all of your pain go away~_ " When Kazehana licked Antonio's neck, Hikari walked up to them, wrapping her arms around he left, while Kazahane was on his right.

"I honestly wish you would stop trying to seduce him with those boobs of yours!"

"I can't help it if my Ashikabi likes how I treat him." As Kazehana went to nibble on his ear, Hikari felt a vein pop on the side of her head, which made her sister Hibiki sigh. As Antonio had sighed, he had seen Kagari come from around the corner from the stairs.

"Oh goodmorning Kagari-san!" Antonio tilted his head and smiled, which had caused Kagari to blush as she had just went inside to the dining room. "She probably hates me."

"I wouldn't say that Kanzaki-tan." Matsu chirped

"What makes you say that Matsu-san?"

"Trust me I'm a girl so I can tell!" Matsu had pushed up her glasses. "But If she had turned into a male, I definitely would've loved to see an _experiment_ between you two." Antonio had sweatdrop as his perverted Sekirei had went on and on, but had seen Kagari was getting annoyed at Matsu, so Antonio had laughed sheepishly. When Antonio had sat down with his Sekirei, Miya had got up and went to the kitchen, but had heard some knocking on the door. "Want me to get that Miya-san?"

"No I'll answer it." Miya had walked over to the door and answered It. Hello, how may I help you?" After a while, Miya had called Antonio to come to the front door, Kazehana and Hikari had let him get up, they had seen him walk into the hallway, but when he was facing the way to the front door he was frozen with what he see.

"This kind man said he knew you and wanted to know if you were here." Minato, Yukari, and their Sekirei, even Antonio's Sekirei had noticed his vision was locked onto something at the front door. Kazehana had noticed his left hand had formed a fist which was shaking.

"Yeah I know him… he is my father…" As everyone in the dining room heard this, Kazehana shot up from her japanese sitting mat, she had carefully peaked down the hall and had seen what Antonio had seen. A tall man, even taller than he, darker skin, wearing a white button down shirt with a black suit jacket and pants. He looked exactly like Antonio but without glasses and his rare colored eyes. All Kazehana could think was

' _Oh Kanzaki-Kun'_ All she could think about was the tears that fell from his face when he had told her about his father, and now Antonio was face to face with his Father he hadn't seen since he was a child.

 _ **Antonio's Current Sekirei Are:**_

 _ **Matsu Number: #2**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Kagari Number: #6**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Yume Number: #8**_

 _ **Uzume Number: #10**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki Number: #11 & #12 SET TEAM**_

 _ **Toyotama Number: #16**_

 _ **Yomi Number #43**_

 _ **Saki Number #55**_

 _ **Yashima Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi Number #88**_

 _ **Haihane Number #104**_

 _ **Benitsubasa Number #105**_

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 16! Even with his cousins, their Sekirei and his own loving & caring Sekirei, will Antonio be able to keep the lid closed on his deep, hidden anger towards his father? **_

_**Next Chapter: An Unwelcomed Guest**_


	17. An Unwelcome Guest

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

An Unwelcome Guest

When Minaka was in his office snoozing, Takami had knocked on his door, more like she had banged on it to get his attention. As he had jumped out of his chair, he went to answer the door. "Jeez, do you have to bang on the door so loud?"

"Forget that, I have something you need to see." As Minaka allowed her inside his office, Takami had proceeded to mess around on her IPad while Minaka had begun to yawn.

"Ugh can't it wait? I was having a pleasant dream about.." Minaka stopped as Takami had put some information about the last Sekirei being winged and Ashikabi data from the past forty-eight hours. Minaka had seen Ashikabi's who winged the last of the unwinged Sekirei, but his attention was focused on that Antonio had winged Number #16 Toyotama, Number #6 Kagari, but what made him excited like a child going to disneyland was that he had seen that Yume, Sekirei Number #8 had been winged.

"That's what I wanted to show you! Yume, Second generation Disciplinary Squad leader who was thought to had disappeared had emerged to.." Takami was interrupted as she had seen Minaka bouncing around with joy.

"Don't you know what this means?!" Takami had sweatdropped.

"No, so why don't you tell me."

"This means that the second phase of the second round can finally commence! with the exception of MBI personnel, nobody can leave the city. Finally, after these few months. Shino Teito has become the arena for the _Sekirei Plan!"_ As Minaka had went on to laugh hysterically, Takami had sighed as she had left his office.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

In the dining room, Antonio's father on sitting on one side while across from him, Antonio and Miya was on the other side of the table, while all of the housemates were in the hallway listening in on their conversation.

"O..Oi! Isn't this wrong!" Whispered Benitsubasa.

"Like how wrong it is too see how small your chest is?" Snickered Haihane, earning her an annoyed pink haired Sekirei with veins popping on the side of her head. Meanwhile, Miya had poured Antonio's father a cup of tea, while he gladly accepted it, the room was filled with silence as Miya had looked to her left to see that Antonio's head was down.

"Kanzaki-san? would you like some tea as well?" Miya could tell that Antonio wasn't his usual self, she had guessed it had something to do with the man sitting across the table from him.

"Oi, the lady is talking to you, don't be rude." Antonio's father snapped, Miya had seen that underneath the table, Antonio's hand had formed a fist.

"I-It's alright, he had just woken up not too long ago so he must still be tired. So brought you by Maison Izumo mister.." Miya had asked

"Forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself further, my name is Anthony Thompson." As he bowed in respect to her, Miya had bowed back. "What brought me here is that I'm here to bring my son back to America with me." Miya had seen that he had switched his focus from her to Antonio.

"Excuse me?" Miya had said with confusion on her face.

"I'm not giving you an option here Antonio." Said Anthony as he had ignored Miya with a serious look in his brownish eyes. Antonio's Sekirei, Minato and Yukari, along with their Sekirei started to whisper all to themselves.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me I don't have a choice." Said Antonio as his hair covered his eyes, gaining attention from not only his father, Miya, and his housemates that were listening in.

"I suggest you watch your tone boy. As your father I.."

"As my father? Y..You don't have the right to call yourself that." Antonio's family members and all of their Sekirei, including Miya had tilted their heads in confusion. "You weren't around when I was born, hell you wasn't even around at all! The only person I see as my parent is my own mother! You're nothing but a stranger to me." Anthony had an annoyed look on his face while Miya, along with everyone else, except Kazehana had a look of shock on their face

"I'll ignore that little outburst of yours and act like it didn't happen." Anthony sighed as he arose from the table and walked into the hallway leading to the front door. "Now do as you are told for once and don't be like your hard-headed mother. Jeez, It feels like I'm looking in a mirror."

"Oi, Kanzaki-san?" Miya had seen Antonio arose and stand in the doorway of the dining room with his hair still covering his face.

"You have no right to talk about my mother like that!" Antonio had subtle flashbacks to his moment as a child, he would walk into their old kitchen table, and he would see her crying, but would immediately stop. "She has been through a lot, just to make sure that I would have a nice life. She did it all by herself, and where were you? Nowhere when you should've been taking care of your responsibility!" By that time Antonio's father walked up to him and grabbed his collar, as Benitsubasa tried to step forward, Kazehana had stopped her because she had sensed that Antonio was feeling so many mixed emotions, so did everyone else that was listening. Miya had suddenly but slowly had formed a fist without her even realizing. "Can you even call yourself a man after what you did to not only my mother, but to me your son! Don't you even care about me?" His father had tighten the grip on his collar.

"Thompson-san?" Miya had appeared on the left side of Antonio. "There are many rules here at this Inn, but what I will _absolutely_ not allow is violence." Anthony had seen Miya's visage of a demon mask behind her. "So here is what I'm going to need you to do, put down my tenant, and leave." Anthony had sucked his teeth before letting go of Antonio's collar. As he headed for the door, Miya had went to check to see if he was ok because he still had bandages underneath his shirt.

"Just so you know." Antonio had looked toward the back of his father's jacket. "When your mother got pregnant with you, she was at a young age to where she had the silly notion that we would be a family. She was a fool then, and I bet she's a fool now." Anthony scoffed.

"Why you bastard!." As Antonio tried to walk forward, Miya stopped him.

" _He Isn't worth It Kanzaki-san."_ Whispered Miya. As Anthony had opened the front door about to leave, he turned back to Antonio.

"To answer your question, all you are too me Is a mistake that I have made In my past." Those words had hit Antonio like a frieght train. With that Anthony had left the Inn.

 _Outside_

As Anthony was slowly approaching his car, his phone had rung. **"Hello? Ahh yes General Rivers? Tchh. I didn't sense he had any connections to MBI whatsoever, Hmph that visit was a waste of my time. Understood, I'll be returning as soon as possible."**

 _Inside_

Antonio's Sekirei, Minato's and Yukari's had walked through the dining room and had all peeked around the hall to see Antonio looking at the door. Miya had looked to her right and seen Antonio's body slowly shaking.

"Kanzaki-san?" Asked Miya with a sound of concern in her voice. She had gasped a little at the sight of Antonio nearly letting tears flowing from his face. She, along with everyone else could sense how hurt he truly was to know how his father truly felt about him.

"It's alright Miya-san." She could obviously tell that he was extremely bothered by it. Even though when he spoke, he tried to hide his emotions. Miya had then had realized that she had never seen him in a state like that, nor did she want to. When Antonio had turned to walk in the direction opposite from the front door, Miya had seen him slowly shed tears of deep hurt. As he walked up the stairs to the second floor, Miya had placed her hand on her chest, letting the rhythm of her beating heart try to soothe her.

"Kanzaki-san." Miya said in a worried tone. Kazehana walked up to Miya's side.

"Don't worry I'll try to talk to him." Kazehana said as she tried to take a few steps forward, but was stopped when she had felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"I'll go." Kazehana was stunned at Miya's wanting to go and try to soothe Antonio, but she understood that she really wanted to because none of them are used to seeing him in such a broken manner.

"Hmmm, It seems as if she had finally accepted what she is feeling." Said Yume.

"What do you mean Yume-sama?" Asked Musubi as she curiously tilted her head only to be patted on the head by Karasuba.

"What she is _trying_ to say, Is that she is realizing what her fate now is." Everyone had confusion written all over their faces except those who knew Miya personally, which were, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Kagari, and Yume. As Miya had finally made it to the second floor, she had walked forward until she was at the door of Antonio's room. She was about to knock on it only to see that it was opened up just a bit. She gently knocked on the door.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"K-Kanzaki-san?" As Miya peeked inside his room, she could see Antonio sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down. The landlady had slowly approached his bed and had sat along next to him. They had sat in silence for a few minutes before Miya decided to break that silence. "I came up here to see If you were doing ok. It isn't ok to keep what you are feeling bottled up inside." Antonio had pushed some hair behind his left ear before speaking.

"I..It's just that I don't understand."

"Eh?" Said Miya confusingly

 **[Play song:** _ **In Your Past -**_ **Sword Art Online]**

"When I was a kid, I would always be around kids who would get picked up by both of their mom and dad. I guess you can say I was jealous of those who had both parents." As Antonio spoke, all of his Sekirei and even family members listened in, except Kazehana who had just clenched her chest. "But deep down something inside of me hated him, hated that he had just left my mother like that. I could remember seeing the tears she had shed that night he had left, when I walked into the room, she just embraced me in a hug." Miya had looked to her right to see Antonio allowing tears to fall from his face. "I-I"

"Please don't say anymore." Antonio then felt Miya embrace him into a hug.

"O..Oi Miya-san." Antonio said with a surprised tone in his voice from Miya's sudden action.

"Too be honest, I know how you feel, about being deeply hurt. When my husband passed away, It left what I thought to be an cut that could never be healed. But I realized, that time, heals all wounds." Antonio had looked at Miya who had proceeded to wipe the tears falling from his face. ' _Miya, If anything were to happen to me, promise me that you will find happiness and move on.'_ As Miya remembered Takehito's words, she pushed Antonio to where that Antonio was laying on his back with Miya ontop of him. Miya's body heat started increase, along with her heartbeat. "I am thankful to have met you, you make me really happy." Antonio eyes had widened and had gasped. "You're a very wonderful helper around the Inn even though you didn't have to do anything. It makes me feel good whenever you compliment me on my cooking. Just the little things you do to help, makes me happy. You make my heart dance whenever I see your warm, gentle smile. I-I also want to tell you."

"Tell me what Miya-san?" Antonio had asked.

"Miya is just fine. But I want to tell you that I will always be there for you, and care for you." Antonio felt his chest pound harder as Miya face slowly turned red. He couldn't believe that Miya was telling him that she deeply cared for him. "S-So will you accept these feelings I have for you?" Miya was shocked to notice that on her own, her fingers start to intertwine with Antonio's. She had blushed even harder when she had noticed Antonio was smiling warmly up at her.

"Of course I'll accept them." Antonio said with certainty. Miya was so happy that she had shed a tear of joy.

"T-Thank you so much, Antonio." Miya had slowly let her face get closer to his until their lips had connected with each other. Antonio felt his body being engulfed in the most pleasurable feeling imaginable. He was flabbergasted as he seen euphoric lilac colored wings of light had emerged from her back and had spread out.

" _M-Miya, y-you're?"_ Miya only responded by tilted her head and smiled

 **[Song End]**

 _Dining Room_

"I had no Idea Antonio-sama had gone through what he has." Kaho has said with everyone else feeling down.

"Antonio-sama has a big loving heart, but stores a lot of hurt as well." Said Musubi. "I'm going to go and see If he is alr.." Musubi was interrupted when the lighting in the dining room had started to flicker on and off, then suddenly, all the electricity was off and the Inn was in complete darkness for a couple of seconds before it came back on again.

"What was that all about?" Wondered Toyotama, but had seen Yume dash out of the dining room and up the stairs, with Musubi, Kaho, who was following behind as they had darted up the stairs and to Antonio's door as they could sense a powerful presence. By the time Yume had tried to reach for the door handle, the door had already opened to reveal Miya with Antonio standing behind her.

"Does this mean?!" Yume and Musubi was jumping around with happiness, while Kaho was sweatdropped, Miya had softly placed her left hand on her face as the rest of the the housemates came upstairs.

"Oi Kanzaki-kun! What is the meaning of this?!" Asked a flustered Benitsubasa. Haihane snickered.

"This is a surprise."

"Eh, what is?" Asked Benitsubasa

"That you are more worried about our Ashikabi then your non-growing breasts." Benitsubasa cracked her knuckles as Haihane continued to laugh. Kazehana nodded towards Miya as she took in a deep breath then exhaled.

"It was a surprise to Kanzaki-san as well." Everyone who didn't know Miya's true identity turned towards her, even Benitsubasa stopped herself from giving Haihane a serious beating. "when he found out that I am Sekirei Number #1." Said a relaxed Miya

"Eh….EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Said, Kaho, Hikari & Hibiki, Yomi, Yashima, Saki, Toyotama. Haihane and Benitsubasa, as well as Uzume. Musubi had tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh! That's why I could feel myself get a bit stronger whenever we would spar." Said Musubi. Except Miya had nodded in objection.

"No, that it just your own strength. the love you have for Kanzaki-san is pushing you to do better for yourself. Your reaction times, speed and agility is getting better from when I first had trained you." All of his other Sekirei had wanted to train with Miya, making Antonio sweatdrop. "Well o-oh my, before I do that we need to go over something."

 _Minaka's Office_

 _ **BLAAAAAARE, BLAAAAAAARE, BLAAAAAAARE, BLAAAAAAAARE, BLAAAAAARE**_

Minaka, Kakizaki, along with Higa who's jaw was still in the healing process but was able to talk alright, was in Minaka's office when the alarm had rung throughout the whole MBI building. Takami dodged scientist who where in front of what seemed to be rejuvination chambers who seemed to be writing things down on a piece of paper attached to a clip board. As she had entered Minaka's office, she began to tap on her Ipad screen.

"Why is the alarm so loud, jeez I thought I was gonna go d.." Minaka mouth had dropped, along with Kakizaki and Higa after what they had seen at Minaka's screen that sat in his office that was big enough for everyone to see. Minaka was grinning hysterically while Higa balled up his fist when a picture of Kanzaki Antonio had appeared with a picture of the hannya of the North, Miya Asama next to him.

"Is that?" Asked Kakizaki.

"Sekirei Number #1." Minaka said with a hysterically grin on his face. "Things should definitely get interesting now that the leader of the first generation Disciplinary Squad has an Ashikabi now." When Minaka had laughed hysterically, Takami had exhaled and sweatdropped at Minaka's outburst of hysterical laughter.

 _Miya's Boarding Room_

"EHHH?! Room assignments?!" Everyone had said with a shocked look on their face while Miya had just tilted her head, closed her eyes and smiled,

"Hai, that wouldn't be a problem would it?" Asked Miya but everyone didn't answer as the visage of a demon mask had hovered above her. Everyone turned their heads quickly and were sweating bullets. "Good. Now for the actually room assignments." Miya had sat a piece of paper down in front of them, showing where everyone would be. "I shall remain In my room on the first floor. Meanwhile, Minato, you and Tsukiumi and Tsurara can share a room if you would like to."

"Huh?! Why should a wife have to share her husband with his concubine?!" Tsukiumi said with a vein popping on the side of her head. Tsurara had dug her head into Minato's chest after having her feelings _hurt_ by Tsukiumi.

"Oi Tsukiumi, do you always have to say such mean things to Tsurara?" Before Tsukiumi could speak, Tsurara had turned and stuck her tongue out at Tsukiumi, angering her further.

"You and you're Sekirei shall be in the same room together on the second floor. Since there is more space in the inn, there have been more rooms added." Said Miya as she was looking at Yukari who was wiggling her fingers at Shiina who was sweating bullets and laughing sheepishly. "Now for everybody else, Matsu-san still stays in her room." Matsu had exhaled at the thought of moving out of her secret hidden room. "On the second floor will be of course Kanzaki-san, Musubi, Kaho, Yume, Karasuba, Akitsu, Kazehana, Yashima-san, Saki, and Kagari-san. On the third floor shall be Benitsubasa, Haihane, Uzume Yomi, Toyotama, and Hikari and Hibiki."

"Jeez I wanted to be in the same room as Kanzaki-san." Complained Benitsubasa as she began to walk out from the dining room along with everyone else, Antonio had tried to get up but was stopped by Miya.

"There is something you should know." Antonio had kneeled back down and looked at Miya confused. "As of today, you are the strongest Ashikabi alive now since I had emerged to you. Since Sekirei age at a much slower pace than humans, you will still look as young as you are now when you get older than what you already are. That way we would all be able to live with you for many, many years to come and then more my husband." Said Miya as she had kissed Antonio's cheek. "You already know when a Sekirei finishes their _Sekirei & Ashikabi _mating ritual, It is similar to what humans call marriage. The term _now and forever_ to a Sekirei means that he/she is willing to love you for life and after."

"So you are basically saying that me and my Sekirei are all married?"

"Yes." Miya had said.

"That's fine with me Miya-chan."' As Antonio had smiled warmly to Miya causing her face to slowly turn cherry red, he pushed some dangling hair behind her head.

"T-Thank you, Antonio. I also want to s.." Antonio had felt his phone go off in his pocket so he had kind asked her to wait for a few as he pulled out his phone to answer it.

 **"Hey mom, what's up?"**

 **"Oh nothing just doing my usual check up on my most favorite child ever!"** Antonio had sweatdropped and sighed while Miya had had laid her head on Antonio's shoulder as he continued his conversation with his mother. Antonio had took a sip of tea Miya had made for her. **"So about my grandchildren.."** Antonio's eyes had shot open and had coughed out his tea, almost choking. Miya had went to pat him on the back

 **"I wish you wouldn't say such things when I am trying to drink some tea that my landlady made for me."**

 **"I just can't help It! Aww when I imagine little you's running around, It makes me so happy! KYAAA!"** Antonio couldn't help but sweatdrop at his mothers wanting grandchildren from him at an early age. Miya had giggled after hearing his mother rant about seeing little him's running around.

 **"Jeez, I'm only nineteen and you want grandkids already?"**

 **"Well aren't you being selfish Antonio."** Antonio had sweatdropped as he had finished up his conversation with his mother. As he hung up the phone, he look towards Miya.

"Sorry about that Miya."

"My, It's quite alright. But as I was saying before, that we Sekirei also believe in polyamorous relationships. I know how sweet you can be Antonio so I don't have to tell you that each Sekirei would want to spend time with you." Antonio smiled.

"Of course, I have to make my girls happy. Including you Miya." Miya had turned to her left and seen that Antonio was smiling warmly towards her, causing her face to erupt in a blush. "But."

"But?" Miya said in confusion.

"But with this death game going on, we won't be able to live together as peacefully. So I promise to all of you guys." Antonio had turned to his right and gently grabbed Miya's hands. "I'll definitely beat this game so that we all can live happily together." Miya had nodded and had embraced him in a hug. "I also want to thank you for comforting me when that unwelcome guest arrived."

"If it's for you, I will comfort you whenever." Said Miya as a blush emerged from her face.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Oi sir, what will we do now that the Ashikabi of the North has Number #1 in his team of Sekirei." Higa, who was sitting on a chair in his office after everything was repaired.

"We will just have to scare more people into helping us take him down. That's number one."

"What's number two?" Asked Kakizaki curiously with his Sekirei Kocho sitting alongside him. Higa went to his desk and had pulled out a drawer, Inside, had a box in it. when he pulled the box out of the drawer, he had opened it to reveal a crystalline shell engraved with the number 2 on it with a spherical bead encased in it.

"We make sure to gather all eight of these to make all the Sekirei in the city be under my command." Said Higa as placed the object back into it's box.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

It was roughly around dinner time at the Inn and everyone was starting to pile into the dining room while Miya, along with Musubi, Kaho and Akitsu was helping make dinner. Karasuba was flipping through channels while Benitsubasa had kneeled down on her japanese sitting mat.

"Jeez where is Antonio at anyways?" Asked a flustered Benitsubasa.

"Probably at a store to get you a padded bra to make that near flat chest seem like it had grew a couple sizes." Said Haihane after she snickered.

"Will you stop th.." Benitsubasa's rage towards Haihane was interrupted when she had heard the sound of a car revving its engine. With much excitement, she got up and left out the dining room and towards the front door. "That must be him now!" she waited to hear a knock on the door before opening it, and when she did she had seen Antonio on the outside. "Jeez where were you?"

"Getting something situated for you girls."

"Situated? What do you.." Benitsubasa was stopped short of her question with a kiss on her cheek, causing her face to slowly become cherry red. As Antonio had entered the Inn and closed the door behind him, he had walked inside of the dining room to make his presence known.

"Hey everyone I'm bac.." Antonio was interrupted as Hikari and Saki was on both side of his body, embracing their Ashikabi in a hug. "Jeez at least let me finish talking you two." Antonio had patted Hikari and Saki on their heads, causing a blush to emerge to their face. Antonio had sat down with Hibiki on one side and Saki on the other, with his Sekirei and family members sitting around the table. Tsukiumi had looked frustrated towards Minato so Antonio didn't even bother to ask what had her upset, knowing Tsukiumi it would be probably something really petty. As Miya walked into the dining room along with Musubi, Kaho, along with Akitsu with dinner. "Oh wow Miya, delicious as ever!" As Antonio had complimented her cooking, Miya couldn't help but to blush at his kindness. "Hey has anyone seen Matsu-san?"

"I think she is in her room." Karasuba replied. As Antonio nodded his head, he had excused himself from the table to go check on his other Sekirei Matsu. When he knocked on her door, he had seen that she had opened the door, allowing him entry inside.

"Oi Kanzaki-tan, what brings you by my room, want to try another _experiment_ together?"

"Uhh maybe another time. Hey, you have a whole bunch of information on all the Sekirei right." Antonio asked.

"Yes, why do you need it for some reason?" Antonio had whispered into her ear and told her what he needed to know. Her face suddenly turned rose pink. "K-Kanzaki-tan, how bold of you. I'll make a list and give you their sizes." As Antonio was sitting down in Matsu's room while she was writting down on a piece of paper, he had looked all over her room and seen a black box sitting on a small table.

"Oi Matsu-san, what's that?" Antonio had pointed to the black box. Matsu had seen it and had grabbed the black box sitting on the small table in her room. As Matsu went to open it up, all Antonio had seen was a crystalline shell with a spherical bead inside with the number one eight engraved on it. "So um what is it?" Antonio had asked curiously.

"This is a Jinki." Matsu said as she held up the crystalline object

"What's a Jinki?" Asked Antonio who had a look of confusion.

"A jinki is which means _God Vessel,_ are objects that were found on the spaceship when it had crashed on Kamikura Island."

"Objects? So there is more than one?"

"Correct, there are eight jinki in total, though useless by itself, when all eight are gathered and used properly, the user can either turn on or off a Sekirei's core because the Jinki would allow them to to be directly connected with each and every Sekirei's tama." As Matsu continued speaking, Miya was in the bath relaxing with a rubber duck floating next to her with the number two in red on it's forehead that allowed Miya to hear whatever is going on in her room.

"So the stakes just got a lot higher." Antonio said as Matsu nodded. "But."

"Ehh?" Matsu said with a blush on her face.

"You, along with everybody else can count on me to win this. I promise." As Matsu blushed wildly, Miya who was listening in on their conversation, had took in a deep breath and had exhaled

"Well I want you to have this Kanzaki-tan. I'll just keep it in my room just in case."

"Hai, umm how did you get your hands on it anyhow?" Asked Antonio curiously.

"Ahhh, well. About that, I stole it when I had left the First Generation Disciplinary Squad, and MBI."

"You stole it from MBI?!" Said Antonio

"Hai. But my theory is that Minaka is going to give the remaining pieces as prizes throughout the rest of the _Sekirei Plan,_ so we need to stay on high alert Kanzaki-tan." As Antonio had nodded, he and Matsu had joined everybody downstairs for dinner.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Antonio had walked into his room after taking a nice bath, he had stretched out before he layed down on his bed. As he went to yawn he had heard someone knock on his door. He had got up and walked over to his door to open it, and when he did, he had seen Miya who was wearing her sakura purple nightgown.

"A-Antonio, c-can I come in?" Asked Miya

"Sure thing Miya." Antonio had held the door open for her as she had walked into his room. As Antonio had closed and locked his door, he turned to see Miya who had sat on his bed, also patting down letting him know that she wanted him to join her. Antonio comfortably slid into his bed with Miya on his left side.

"Antonio."

"Hai?"

"Regarding Sekirei, If you had one wish, what would it be?" As Antonio looked at her, then turned his head to face his ceiling, Miya's eyes had took on another form.

"Well, I would wish for all Sekirei to be happy. I would want them to find their actual destined ones, because I know those who were forcibly winged against their will won't have the opportunity to find their actual true love. I guess that's what I would wish for." As Miya's eyes had returned to normal, she had smiled and climbed on top of Antonio, straddling him. "O-Oi Miya!" Miya's face became a deep red as she began to strip out of her nightgown.

"This is the night I want to consummate our marriage, I-If that is alright with you, Antonio." Without hesitating for even a second, he nodded. As she was completely bare, she had placed both of her hands on Antonio's face. "P-P-Please be gentle with me, I'm just happy to be named Kanzaki Miya right now." When their lips had met, Miya's euphoric lilac colored wings of light had illuminated his room, as the electricity to other buildings flutter, sounds of pleasure had escape from Miya's mouth as her colored wings of light could been seen from his window outside.

 _The Next Morning_

As Antonio had slowly awoken, he looked to his left to see Miya laying on her stomach with a look of pleasure on her face. He scooted himself closer to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek, with that she slowly started to wake up.

"Oh I'm sorry Miya, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Antonio? N-No It's fine. I need to get up and fix my husband breakfast." As she had smiled warmly towards Antonio had blushed as Miya had slowly placed her hand on his face. As she had got up from his bed, he could see that on the inside of her thigh had looked shiny, Miya did have a bit of trouble walking but she managed to get to his door. "I see you downstairs at breakfast after I freshen up."

"Sure thing." After Miya had left his room he decided to lay in his bed for a bit longer and sit around in his thoughts. ' _I will definitely beat this crazy death game, no matter what!_

 _ **As the race for the Jinki nearly start, how will they be distributed, but more importantly, who will be the one to gather all eight?**_

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 17! Wow 4,000 views, seriously I tip my hat off you guys who actually sit down and leave helpful reviews, PM me suggestions, you guys are the MVP! As always, If you have any suggestions or Idea's you want to see implemented into the story, don't be afraid to PM me. Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Bonds Of Love**_


	18. Bonds Of Love

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Bonds Of Love

During the morning time, Kakizaki was in Higa's office discussing the Sekirei core's of Numbers #101, #57, #19, and #86 being restarted, thanks to special MBI technology. As the conversation continued, Kakizaki's Sekirei, Kocho, had politely knocked on the door before opening it.

"Kakizaki-san, excuse me, but the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei are ready to be re-winged." Said Kocho. Kakizaki acknowledged what she said but turned back to continue speaking to Higa. "Umm Kakizaki-san, I-I was wondering, we hadn't really had much time to bond, and I was thinking.." Kakizaki had turned his head back around to face his Sekirei.

"Huh? You're still here?" Kocho had seen that in his face that her presence was no longer needed. So as she excused herself and left Higa's office, the two Ashikabi continued speaking, as Kocho was walking down the hall, she had an upset look on her face. " _Why won't he spend anytime with me, I know he is busy with Higa's wishes, but still."_ She sighed as she continued to her destination .On an empty street in town, two Sekirei were fighting it out, but only one managed to claim victory but not without sustaining injuries. As lowered her halberd her Ashikabi ran up to her.

"Are you alright Namiji?"

"Hai Kouji-san." As Takano could see blood start to trickle from her head, he could see her opponent's Ashikabi grieve over his Sekirei who had lost her _Sekirei Crest._ As his tears escaped his face and landed his unconscious Sekirei's cheek, Namiji had stood by her Ashikabi's side.

"Hey man, I'm so.."

"I don't want to hear your apology!" Takano was taken back by his sudden outburst as he saw that he was at the point of sobbing. "All we wanted was to live together peacefully, Isn't that what almost all Sekirei want? But instead we were forced into this madness and now she's gone..." As he went embrace his terminated Sekirei closer, Takano and Namiji watched with sadness in their eyes and waited for MBI to come pick her up. Watching close by was a female with short honey blonde hair, with a pale blue ribbon tied on one of her bangs of her hair and teal eyes. She wears a white short jacket over a light red dress with white stripes near the end of her skirt, a yellow belt, light red fingerless gloves, thigh-high black stockings, and pale red laced ankle boots with a white tongue and tip.

"Anyways Namiji, we've been going at a good pace, but things will only get tougher from now on,so let's do our very best!" As she nodded, they had both walked away when MBI had arrived on the scene, this was also the mysterious woman's cue to disappear.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"Breakfast was delicious as usual Miya-san!" Said a pleased Antonio with a smile on his face.

"Why I'm glad that you always enjoy my cooking." Said Miya with a bright smile on her face. Everybody in the Inn was enjoying breakfast as usual until Antonio's phone had went off. Kagari, had politely handed him his phone that was placed on the table because he was expecting a call to come in.

"Thank you Kagari-chan." Kagari blushed slightly and had turned her head away from him, causing him to laugh sheepishly. After that he answered the phone, Hikari and Hibiki had seen him get up from the table and head towards the door as he grabbed his car keys out of his pocket.

"Where are are you heading too?" Asked Hikari curiously.

"I can't tell you." Said Antonio, earning him a pouting face from Hikari and Hibiki, but their faces suddenly became pink as he kissed them on their foreheads. "It's a suprise, but you girls are going to love it." And with that, he headed outside and too his bmw i8. Hikari and Hibiki had walked back into the dining room with smiles on their faces.

"What's got you girl sos happy?" Asked Uzume holding her stuffed panda bear named Toni she had won when her and Antonio went to the amusement park together.

"Our Ashikabi told us he has a surprise for us, now It has me wondering what it is?" Said Hibiki with a rising blush on her face.

"Knowing Antonio-sama, It probably has to be something that'll put a smile on our faces!" Said Musubi as she happily chirped, causing Kaho to sweatdrop. The rest of his Sekirei started to wonder what the surprise could be, Benitsubasa was trapped in thought until Haihane had snickered.

"Please tell me what you find so funny."

"Maybe he finally found you a padded bra that'll make you at least a B cup, at least." As Benitsubasa and Haihane were arguing back and forth, Minato, Yukari and their Sekirei were watching as two of his Sekirei going back and forth arguing, while the rest of his Sekirei had kept wondering what the surprise could possibly be, Antonio had walked inside a jewelry store to pick up some items that he had ordered. As the kind elderly lady had placed the small boxes into a sack with the jewelry stores logo on it.

"Thank you so much, I just know they are going to love these!" Said Antonio with a smile on his face.

"Well those girls must be very special to you." Said the very kind elderly lady. As Antonio headed towards the exit, he stopped and looked in his right hand to see the paper sack.

"Yeah, they mean alot to me." Antonio smiled as he said farewell he walked out of the store and walked to his car and made his way back to the Inn, he wasn't aware that he was being watching from the rooftops. At the Inn, Antonio's Sekirei and housemates were enjoying the pool, waiting for Antonio's return. Benitsubasa, along with Musubi, Kaho, Haihane, Tsurara and Tsukiumi were training with each other in the garden. They were all tired but somehow Musubi, Kaho, Benitsubasa was filled with a burst of energy when they had seen Antonio's car going into the space next to the Inn.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi happily ran over to Antonio as he got out of his car, she tilted her head in confusion as she had seen a paper sack he had got out of the passenger seat. "Huh? Antonio-sama what Is that?" Musubi asked curiously. Benitsubasa peeked over Musubi's shoulder and had seen the sack for herself.

"Antonio, did you get me a gift?" Said the pink haired Sekirei with sparkles in her eyes.

"Was It a padded bra?" Haihane chuckled as Benitsubasa turned around towards her and started to crack her knuckles.

"No Haihane. But please gather the rest of my Sekirei in the dining room." Antonio asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes Antonio-sama." And with quickness, Kaho went to alert the rest of his Sekirei that their presence was needed.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __"Is everything all right master?" Asked Akitsu with a worried look on her face, along with the rest of his Sekirei.

"Calm down everyone I promise nothing is wrong." They had all turned their attention to the papersack that he placed on the table. "Now you all may be wondering what's inside the bag, and well." As Antonio rustled through the bag, his Sekirei became anxious. "You have to close your eyes first and don't say anything until I say open them, deal?"

"My Kanzaki-san, It must be good If you are making us close our eyes." Said Karasuba as she proceeded to close her eyes along with the rest of his Sekirei's. They could feel something slide onto their fingers so they wanted to see what It was but was unable due to Antonio's request. They were itching with anticipation to open their eyes.

"Ok open your eyes." As they slowly opened them, they had seen on their left ring finger, there was a silver ring on it with diamonds that shared similar colors as their emerged wings. Each of them eyes had widened as they had observed the diamonds that glistens in the dining room light. "Since I know that _Sekirei_ ritual is like human marriage, I just thought I would get you all something to show for it. I wanted to make you girls happy, and to let you know that I don't mind doing this for you guys. You're my Sekirei and I'm your Ashikabi." Yashima was in awe as she kept staring at her baby blue diamond ring that sparkled. Benitsubasa tackled him to the floor.

"Oh I just love it Antonio! Thank you so much!" Said an ecstatic Benitsubasa as she had stared at her ring with stars in her eyes. She then looked up to see Musubi picking up Antonio and embracing him in a vicious bear hug, along with Yume. Kagari had looked at her flame orange diamond ring and had a small rise to her face but quickly hid it as she had seen that Antonio was smiling at her. When Antonio chuckled sheepishly the rest of his Sekirei went to show their appreciation. Miya had a smile on her face that Kazehana hadn't seen in awhile.

"Well I'm glad you girls li.." Antonio was interrupted as Kazehana pressed her breast against his face.

"My Kanzaki-kun, you just treat us so well, I think I have to treat you as well~" As Kazehana nibbled on his ear, Antonio could sense jealously from more than one of his Sekirei which made him sweat bullets and laugh sheepisly.

"Kanzaki-san?" Said Miya

"Hai Miya?"

"Sorry to ask this of you but we are running a bit low on some food, could I ask you to make a quick run to get some things, I already made a list." Antonio was released from Kazehana and slowly made his way to Miya, took the list from her and started to read it.

"Milk, veggies, fruit, meat, etc. Sure I don't mind, I was meaning to go out for a walk anyhow." As Antonio headed for the exit Musubi had walked up to Antonio.

"Can Musubi accompany you Antonio-sama?" Said Musubi with a warm smile on her face.

"Sure Musubi." Antonio said with a smile, as the two had walked outside and headed towards the shopping district to gather the items on Miya's list, the rest of Miya's tenants were still adoring their ring until they had went to their rooms to safely secure them. Unknown to Musubi and Antonio, they were being watched from the rooftops nearby by the same person who had watched Antonio enter and leave the jewelry store who had just sucked her teeth.

 _Later_

"Jeez Musubi, I still can't believe how crazy strong you are. It's scary." Said Antonio as he had seen Musubi carrying way more than her own body weight as she had on a bag on her back. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?"

"Musubi can handle It, good thing I remembered to bring my MBI card with me." Said Musubi with a smile while Antonio had sweatdropped. Musubi had bought more than enough items on the list that they wouldn't have to go shopping for awhile.

"Well let's head on back now, the sun is starting to set." Said Antonio

"Hai!" With that Musubi and Antonio made their way towards the Inn. "I wonder what Miya is going to make for dinner?" Antonio had seen Musubi go on about what she thought was going to be for dinner, Antonio had sweatdropped.

"M-Musubi you must really love food."

"Well I have to eat, sleep and train in order to get stronger to be able to protect you Antonio-sama! I wish to take you to the sky above." Said Musubi as she looked up towards the sunset. "That's my wish!" Antonio had seen how passionately she spoke.

"Any wish can come true as long as you put forth the effort."

"Hai!" As they had turned a corner and started walking down the street Antonio had turned to his right and seen Musubi wasn't walking with him anymore.

"Musubi what's up?"

"I see a girl right there." As Musubi pointed, Antonio could see a girl with long hair wearing a cream colored top which revealed her shoulders, short dark orange skirt, black stockings and light brown boots. She also carried with her a spear type weapon on her back with her. "She's a Sekirei Antonio-sama." As Antonio nodded he carefully approached the female.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright." The girl who was crying from shock had looked up to see Antonio was looking at her.

"N..No, I'm not." Said the young woman as she dried the tears from her eyes. "I was abandoned by my Ashikabi, who I thought would never leave my side. I thought we had created a bond but I guess not, even though I fought with everything I had, I guess it wasn't enough for him." As she was sitting on the ground, Antonio reached out a hand to her to help lift her off the ground.

"My name is Antonio Kanzaki, this here is Musubi." Musubi waved at the sitting Sekirei.

"M-My name is Nanami."

"Nanami, well we can't leave you out here."

"B-But I wouldn't have anywhere to go.."

"You could come stay with us! We have rooms available at the boarding house we live." Musubi happily chirped.

"She's right, and besides, It wouldn't be right If I didn't try to help those in need." Nanami looked at Antonio's warm smile and softly placed her hands in his as she was helped off the ground.

"W-Why would you help a complete stranger?" Asked Nanami.

"I guess you can say It's my fate to help Sekirei." Said Antonio who had scratched the back of his head. "Come on, you are going to enjoy the landlady's cooking."

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"No I'm going to sit next to Antonio at dinner!" Said a frustrated Benitsubasa

"Who said? Surely not your non-growing chest." Said Haihane causing Benitsubasa's face to become red in anger.

"Shut up about that!" As conversations throughout the dining hall continued, Miya, along with Kaho, Akitsu and Yashima was cooking dinner for everyone in the Kitchen. Miya had sensed Antonio's arrival and grabbed a towel to dry off her hands with as she headed towards the front door. Just as she suspected, Antonio and Musubi had returned.

"Welcome back." Said Miya with a smile on her face.

"Miya we need to talk." Miya looked at her husband with a confused look then had suddenly looked and seen Nanami standing to his left.

 _A Couple Minutes Later_

"Oh my, well that isn't a problem welcome to Maison Izumo. I'm the landland, Kanzaki Miya, allow me to show you to a available room." Nanami had followed Miya as they had went upstairs. Antonio had sighed.

"Musubi-hime can you put that bag of items up in the kitchen please?"

"Hai Antonio-sama!" As Musubi happily made her way to the kitchen. Antonio couldn't help but to wonder why an Ashikabi would want to abandon their Sekirei, he then started to feel somewhat of similarities between her and some of his Sekirei's. He put the thought aside as he joined the everybody for dinner. Meanwhile, Miya showed her a room that was empty and ready for someone to be able to move in.

 _Higa's Office_

Higa held his Jinki in his hand and had just stared at it, wondering what his next move shall be. He then received a phone call from Minaka as he was in his train of thoughts.

 **"What Is It Minaka?"**

" **Well to my knowledge, the number of Sekirei's in the city have been dropping. I wanted you to be the first to know before I send out a message to all remaining Ashikabi's in the city."**

 **"All right."** As Higa hung up the phone, his grip on the Jinki got tighter. "This is where I will finally deal with you, Ashikabi of the North, enjoy your final moments of peace while you can."

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __ _Miya's Boarding House - Bathroom_

"Ahhhhh, you can't beat a nice, relaxing bath!" Said Antonio as he eased himself in the bath after he cleaned himself off. ' _Things are only going to get rougher since I think the second round is coming to a close. Anyways we just have to keep pu..'_ Antonio's train of thought was interrupted as he seen the sliding door open to reveal, Yume, Kagari, and Toyotama wearing towels. Kagari and Toyotama had blushes on their face except Yume.

"Kanzaki-kun? Mind if we join you?" Asked Yume innocently.

"S-Sure I don't mind." With that Yume, let her towel drop to the floor, with Kagari and Toyotama being extremely shy about letting their towels drop. As they all had slowly entered the warm water, Yume had sat to the left of Antonio while Toyotama occupied the right side. Kagari had sat next to Yume.

"Kanzaki-kun, Arigato."

"Eh?" Said Antonio confusingly. Yume then laid her head on Antonio's left shoulder.

"The love you have in your heart, the love you share with all of us is tremendously huge. Even though you have some hurt in your heart, you don't let it affect how you treat other people. Too put it simply, you are just something that warms our hearts." Toyotama and Kagari agreed while Antonio had looked down at the water, Nanami was about to remove her clothes before entering the bath.

"You know Yume, I was taught something by my mother." Nanami stopped as she could hear Antonio speak. "My mother taught me, always treat someone how you would want them to treat you. I guess you can say that I got my personality from my mother. She is the most loving and caring woman I know. When I see how not only Sekirei but humans be treated so badly, something inside of me wishes to help them any way shape or form. It also angers me that one can treat a living being like nothing. Especially my father, he doesn't care about my existence, claiming that I was a mistake." Nanami eyes widened at his statement, she couldn't believe that someone with a incredibly warm smile could harbor something as painful as being told that they were a mistake. "But." All of his Sekirei turned their heads to him. "But I'm not going to let the past deter the choices I make for the future. I'll continue helping those who need it." Yume, Toyotama, including Kagari who had a smile blush emerge to her face had smiled. All Nanami could feel was that ' _H..His heart is s-so pure.'_

 _Matsu's Room_

Matsu was typing away on her computer, watching files fly by on the screen through her glasses. "I can't believe I missed something as simple as this! Oh Kanzaki-tan." Said Matsu as she pulled up a file on his father. _Anthony Javon Thompson, Lives in Denver, Colorado, but through his occupation through the Army, he moves from place to place._ "What I can't figure out is what he is doing.. Wait a minute!" Matsu started to type away furiously on her computer. "If my hunch is correct, then Antonio's father, could be a here as a scout! Hopefully a repeat of what happened on Kamikura Island won't happen again."

 _Yukari's Room_

"Hey Shiina."

"What Is It Yukari?" Said Shiina curiously as Yukari was laying on his chest while they were in bed together.

"I don't know but I'm kind of worried about Tonio-niisan. Even me and Minato knew little to nothing about our father, but we never knew anything about his until that day he actually came here. Even when he was told he was a mistake must've been extremely hard for him to process."

"You know, Antonio-san is lucky to have you as a family member Yukari-chan." Said Shiina as he started to gently pat her on the head.

"Eh?"

"You are worried about him, I get that. It's only natural after seeing him in that state of complete hurt. But he knows that he has a wonderful support system with you and your brother."

"I-I guess you are right, but Shiina?"

"Yes Yuka.." Yukari had suddenly ruined the moment as she had a thought that had came into her head.

"Tomorrow how about I go shopping for a sailor suit for you? You would look so cute in one!" Said Yukari as Shiina had sweatdropped and started to laugh sheepishly.

 _Antonio's Room_

Antonio couldn't get any sleep and he couldn't figure out why either. So as he let his thoughts roam he had heard a gentle knock on his door. He had slowly got out of his bed and made his way towards the door. He had peeked out of his door to see Nanami standing there.

"O-Oh Kanzaki-san, If It's a-alright with you I wish to speak with you."

"Sure come on in." Antonio had allowed Nanami entry into his room, so as she entered into his room, he had closed and locked the door. "What's going on?" Asked Antonio curiously. Nanami had stood a couple feet away from Antonio.

"What do you mean, when y-you told me it was your fate to help Sekirei. Explain." Antonio had seen that she really wanted to know.

 **[Play Song:** _ **In Your Past**_ **\- Sword Art Online]**

"Well, Akitsu, one of my Sekirei, used to be unable to have an Ashikabi. When I met her, all I could see in her eyes was that she wanted someone to love her and ease her from all the pain she's been through. When our eyes met, something deep down inside of me told me to help her. When I had winged her, she had a tear of happiness fall down her face. She looked like she had finally found what she has been longing for. I guess I want not only my Sekirei, but for all of them to be able to find that something that'll make them feel great inside." As Nanami could see how passionately he spoke, she smirked just a little bit.

"I'm kind of jealous."

"Eh?"

"You see, my Ashikabi left because _I wasn't strong enough_ we barely managed to make it through the second round, and well that didn't please him. Often at times I would hear him whisper underneath his breath saying how he wanted a Sekirei that could do more than I, I mean look at me. I just don't think I'm fit to be a part of this game." Nanami's eyes slowly started to get teary eyed. "Then one morning he just told me to get out. The coldness in his eyes were just." Nanami's body started to shake as tears started to fall from her face. "I-I."

' _Help her soothe her aching heart. Take all the pain away that she stores within'_ Was all that Antonio could hear in his head. He then suddenly slowly approached Nanami and tightly hugged her. "K-Kanzaki-san?"

"I can understand your pain Nanami-chan, having someone to tell you that you mean little to nothing anymore. I know what that feels like…"

"K-Kanzaki-san?" Nanami could sense that deep down he has actually been through something just like her. She could slowly feel the pace of her heartbeat slowly increase.

"That's why I want to help Sekirei, because they all deserve a chance to be happy. Wouldn't you agree?" As the warmth from Antonio's smile reached Nanami, she could sense a strange sensation surge throughout her body. "And as for you Ashikabi."

"Eh?"

"He doesn't realize that he has a Sekirei with a lot of potential. Well If you ever feel like talking Nanami-chan, you know where my room is."

"Umm, K-Kanzaki-san?" Antonio had looked at Nanami and had noticed that she closed the distance between them as she embraced him into another hug. "W-Why am I feeling like this? I already have an Ashikabi but I'm reacting to you, when I talk to you, I just feel at ease, I feel relaxed, comfortable, every word imaginable. I just feel like I could just be turned to ash any minute."

"Nanami-chan.." She then placed her hand on his cheek. "I won't take advantage of you because you are at a vulnerable state, but, If you don't mind it, I wouldn't mind letting you become one of my Sekirei."

"Then excuse me." Outside, the mysterious woman was sitting atop a rooftop watching the Inn.

' _I wish to make him my Ashikabi, but I wouldn't want him to use me.'_ She had shaked the bad thought from her mind as she had seen a cream orange colored lights from Antonio's window.

As Nanami pressed her lips against Antonio's, his room was then enveloped in a bright light. Nanami could feel her old _Sekirei Crest_ fade away, then could feel a newer one form on her back as cream orange wings of light had emerged from her back. " _With my spear of my pledge, nothing shall ruin the peace of my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #78, May I do everything possible to make you happy, now and forever."

 _Miya's Room_

"My, oh my, seems as If my husband has winged another Sekirei. His power just keeps rising." Said Miya as she closed her eyes. She then could see what seemed to be an impossible sight. A floating Island. " _Soon, you shall move once more, Kouten."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

As Musubi, Kaho, Akitsu and Yashima were fixing breakfast for the residents, Antonio along with Nanami had walked down the stairs and had entered the dining room together. Uzume and Benitsubasa looked like they had an annoyed look on their face.

"Antonio, won't you sit down next to me~?" Said Benitsubasa as she patted a japanese sitting mat that was on her right.

"No, he will sit next to me, Isn't that right~?" Said Uzume.

' _Oh my god, they are pretty mad about something, probably because of Nanami, I need a distraction, someone distract me!'_ Suddenly Miya had walked into the hallway."

"Kanzaki-san? I hope I wouldn't be a bother, but could you take the trash outside." Without hesitating, Antonio grabbed the trash barrel and went outside with it. "Hehe, my I wonder what has him in a hurry?"

' _Whew… Good thing Miya caught me in the nick of time!'_ As Antonio had took the trash outside. Not even after taking a step, an object crashed into the street, causing a loud shockwave, causing him to fall over.

"Antonio-sama!" Antonio had looked over to see Musubi, and Benitsubasa helping him off the ground.

"Are you hurt Antonio?" Asked a worried Benitsubasa.

"I-I'm alright." Said Antonio as he looked into the street and still seen it was covered in a thick dust cloud.

"Why are you resisting so much Kuruse-chan." Antonio, Benitsubasa, and Musubi had looked up on a nearby roof and had seen a face he didn't think he would ever see again. "Don't make this harder then what it has to be. My Ashikabi Higa would love to have you." Said Yahan as she licked the tip of her dagger.

"Well I wouldn't like him because I'm not reacting to him! Get that through your twisted head!" Yahan had frowned.

"You're so mean! Besides what other Ashikabi could you be.." Yahan then had dodged a barrage of Kuruse's conjured tridents. Kuruse conjured one more and had grabbed hold of it and charged towards Yahan. "My aren't you full of energy!" Said Yahan as they were exchanging slashes. "But!" she had suddenly stopped as she had got a notification from her earpiece she was wearing. " **Higa-sama? Hai I understand.** Hehe, you are lucky my Ashikabi is calling me back. Next time, I won't hesitate to terminate you Kuruse-chan." She gave a look of hatred towards Antonio before leaping away. Kuruse dusted herself off, made her trident disappear before slowly making her way to Antonio. Benitsubasa thought she would cause a problem, but before she could fully get into her fighting stance, Antonio had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Benitsu, I don't think she is going to cause harm." As she sucked her teeth, Kuruse walked closer until she was only a couple feet away from them.

"Your name." She was then looking at Antonio. "What is your name?"

"K-Kanzaki Antonio." When Kuruse heard his name, she had softly placed her left hand over her chest.

"My name is Kuruse, I apologize for causing you all any trouble." As she bowed in respect Musubi bowed back, along with Antonio except Benitsubasa.

"Good! Our Ashikabi could've been hurt!" Said Benitsubasa as she folded her arms.

"For that I sincerely apologize, but." Benitsubasa seen that Kuruse was approaching Antonio closer and closer. "If you were injured, I would like to sincerely apologize."

"It's fine Kuruse-chan." Said Antonio.

"I..I would like too confess something." Said Kuruse.

"Eh?"

"I have been watching you for the past couple days. I had a feeling you were my Ashikabi, so I wanted to observe you and see confirm the burning sensation inside of my heart. I have come to learn that you are my _true_ Ashikabi. Will you allow me." She then suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders. Antonio had suddenly gulped then looked into Kuruse's dark teal eyes.

"If you honestly believe I am your Ashikabi, then It wouldn't be right If I rejected your feelings." Antonio had seen Kuruse's eyes had lit up with happiness as she pressed her lips against his. She then could feel her _Sekirei Crest_ form in between her shoulders as her light red wings of light had emerged from her back.

" _With my Trident of the pledge, I shall pierce all threats of my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #54, Kuruse. May I always protect you and be by your side now and forever." Said Kuruse. Antonio could feel Musubi hugging him from the back.

"Antonio-sama! You now have." Musubi had started counting her fingers, causing Benitsubasa, Antonio, and Kuruse to sweatdrop. The rest of his Sekirei were at the gate to see what the commotion was. He could feel an unpleasant aura coming from a certain few of his Sekirei. before he could speak, his phone went off. As he felt saved once more that day, he dug his phone out of his pocket to see that Minaka had sent out a mass text message that not only him, but Yukari and Minato had received as well

" _ **Greetings fellow**_ _**Ashikabi, today marks a momentous moment concerning the Sekirei Plan. As of now, the second round is over, and the third round comes forth! Now you may be wondering what'll consist of the third round, It'll consist of matches that'll have a prize at the end of the matches. The purpose of the third round is to test the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei! Since I am in a giving mood, I'll allow some time for you to restore your energy if needed. I, Hiroto Minaka, welcome you to the third round of the Sekirei Plan!"**_

Antonio had placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Kanzaki-san, Is everything all right?" She said with some concern in her voice. She had blushed lightly as he patted her head. Antonio then had went to the entrance of the Inn, only to see his Sekirei with a look of worry in their eye.

"Well, we have some time off until the third round starts, but." All of his Sekirei looked gave him their full undivided attention. "I want to do something special for all of you girls." His Sekirei were confused the moment he had pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons on it.

"My Kanzaki-san, what's the surprise this time?" Said Karasuba with a grin on her face.

"Well, all of you have been doing such a tremendous job, It would be only right to treat you girls to something or somewhere nice." Said Antonio. "I feel that our bonds of love, can overcome anything the third round could possibly throw at us." His Sekirei nodded. "But for now, you girls can relax and look forward to what I have in store for you."

"I can guess what it is, It's a boob job for miss flat chest." Said Haihane as she snickered to herself, causing Benitsubasa to pop a vein on the side of her head.

"Shut up Haihane! If my small breasts are good enough for Antonio then they are good enough for me!" As his Sekirei made their way back inside of the Inn, Nanami grabbed hold of Antonio's right arm while Kuruse occupied the left.

' _Not much longer until this crazy death game is over. Sooner more than later.'_

 _ **Miya Number: #1**_

 _ **Matsu Number: #2**_

 _ **Kazehana Number: #3**_

 _ **Karasuba Number: #4**_

 _ **Kagari Number: #6**_

 _ **Akitsu Number: #7**_

 _ **Yume Number: #8**_

 _ **Uzume Number: #10**_

 _ **Hikari & Hibiki Number: #11 & #12 **_

_**Toyotama Number: #16**_

 _ **Yomi Number #43**_

 _ **Kuruse Number: #54**_

 _ **Saki Number #55**_

 _ **Nanami Number: #78**_

 _ **Yashima Number: 84**_

 _ **Kaho Number #87**_

 _ **Musubi Number #88**_

 _ **Haihane Number #104**_

 _ **Benitsubasa Number #105**_

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 18! Thank you guys for supporting Wings Of Fate, to let you guys know, there is a poll I have going on so when you have the time, go and give it a vote! As always, If you have a question concerning the story of would like to suggest something, don't be afraid to PM me and I will see what I can do! Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sekirei Competition**_


	19. Sekirei Competition

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Don't forget I have a poll going on now, so go on my profile and take part in it.**_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Sekirei Competition

While Takami was on her phone handling some business, Kusano had joyfully walked up to her.

"Yes Kuu?" Said Takami as she had placed the phone on mute temporarily.

"I want to go see Oniichan today!" Said Kuu with a smile on her face. Takami had patted her head.

"Ok, we can go after I get done with this phone call ok Kuu?" Said Takami causing Kuu to walk around her office happily. Meanwhile back at the Inn, Minato, Tsukiumi, and Tsurara was in the pool area along with Yukari and Shiina while Antonio and his Sekirei were in the dining room, except for Matsu.

"Even though nothing has happened to you recently Kanzaki-san, we can't risk it anymore especially when there are those out there who wouldn't think twice about killing you." Said Miya. "That is why as of today whenever you are out, one of us will accompany you, even though you do things for our sake. We can't let something bad happen to you, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" was Antonio's response as he could feel jealously radiate from Benitsubasa and Uzume as they had seen Kuruse and Nanami snuggled up both of his arms. As Yukari and Shiina had just returned from the pool, she had seen a few new Sekirei latched onto his arms

"Jeez Tonio-niichan always get new Sekirei." Sighed Yukari, causing Benitsubasa to ' _accidentally'_ break a pair of chopsticks, and Uzume to have a sinister grin start to form on her face.

" _Yukari you aren't helping the situation any!"_ Yukari giggled as she proceeded to her room. "Jeez Yukari, you are such an instigator." As he sighed, he had heard a knock on the door, which Miya had gotten up to answer. Couple minutes later, Miya had peeked back inside the dining room to let Antonio know he had a visitor, who was none other than Kuu who ran up to her oniichan and gave him a big hug.

"Master." Antonio turned to Akitsu. "T-This surprise of your's, what is it?" All of his Sekirei turned their heads to him as he just smiled warmly and started scratching the back of his head.

"Well It's more of a like thank you/surprise." Replied Antonio

"Thank you/Surprise?" Asked Akitsu confused.

"Well Yeah, even though you guys already know this, but, I'm blessed to have you guys in my life. Any time I have, I want to show my thanks to you. Thanks for being my family." All of his Sekirei's had a small blush rise up to their face. Antonio had looked around curiously? "Is Matsu in her room?" Miya nodded. "Well I'll go see what she is up to before I explain further."

 _Matsu's Room_

"Oi Matsu?" As Antonio entered Matsu's room, she could see that she had folded her arms on her keyboard and had ever so gently laid her head on her arms peacefully sleeping. "Jeez Matsu, you are drooling a bit."

"Huh? Kanzaki-tan~?" Matsu said in a sleepy tone. "Need something~?" After a few minutes of explaining, Matsu had given him what he wanted to know.

"Thanks Matsu-hime, also I have a surprise for everyone. so go downstairs, ok?" After she agreed, he had got a phone call with the place he had rented out for the whole day.

 _Dining Room_

 _"_ Ok guys I need to make a run real quick, so one of you guys can come with me, while you other girls go to the mall, and get a new swimsuit." Karasuba raised her eyebrow.

"The beach I presume?" Antonio had only smirked.

"Close. But Kuu, I want you to come with me since you hadn't rode in my car yet." Kuu had suddenly ran into the hallway along with Antonio. "Here Miya. This is the address to the location. After you find a nice swimsuit, head here, and If i'm not there then could you girls just wait for me?"

"Why of course Kanzaki-san. Before we leave I'll have to lock the front door and the side door." As Antonio nodded Kuu grabbed onto his hand, causing Benitsubasa to gasp, Kuu had stuck her tongue out at the pink haired Sekirei causing veins to pop out the side of her head in annoyance. When Antonio headed out the front door, his Sekirei were talking about what new swimsuits they would buy as he head towards his camaro.

" _I hope they would like the surprise I have for them, If anything they deserve to relax."_ Thought Antonio as he and Kuu got into his camaro and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, with two vans big enough to fit his Sekirei were on there way to the mall.

"Oniichan, where are we going?" Kusano asked curiously.

"We are going to take care of some business first, nothing big, then we are going to get you a brand new swimsuit." Kuu cheered as they headed towards their destined locations

 _Later_

A woman with waist long black hair, red eyes, and a "megalopolis-style" bust wearing a school uniform had just left a store looking down about something.

"Uggh, I can't believe that I don't have any money, It's pretty hard to buy any souvenirs without it while you're on vacation."

"Well It's even harder that you can't control your spending habit onee-sama." Said a girl with amber eyes, waist length red hair that is normally tied into a ponytail while wearing a yellow and white shirt with black shorts. The black haired woman suddenly put the red haired girl into a headlock and gave her a noggie, causing dog like ears to emerge from her head. "Ouch! Onee-sama that hurts!"

"Wanko, that mouth of yours is going to cause me to keep doing this to you!" As she kept giving Wanko a noogie, she had seen a red camaro going down the street. "Hehe, that's a nice ass car, I wonder who's the driv..." She could sense time slow down around her as she had seen the side of Antonio's face as her eyes widened. "Antonio?"

"Huh? Onee-sama? Is everything all right."

"Just thought I had seen someone we hadn't seen in years doggie." As the red haired female tilted her head curiously as she watched her sister get trapped in her own thoughts.

"Hmmm? Well we are going to be late meeting Yamato and the others onee-sama, let's go!"

"Hai.." As she slowly followed behind her younger sister, she couldn't get the image of Antonio's face out. She shaked her head and hoped that they would ' _meet_ ' again.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Is this the right place?" Asked Hikari as she exited the van with a shopping bag on her shoulder.

"Well the address says It's here but.." Said Hibiki but was interrupted at the sound of Antonio revving his engine to his camaro. When the rest of his Sekirei exited the two vans, Antonio along with Kuu had exited his camaro and Antonio placed his keys into his pocket.

"Well here we are, I know some of you girls wasn't able to join me at the beach and so I decided what's the next best thing to a beach? A indoor water park! I just thought since Yume, Miya, and the rest of you girls wasn't able to do the beach with us, I thought this was the next best thin…" Antonio was stopped short of his conversation as Kazehana pressed her breast against his face.

"Hey! Get those juggs off of him! Can't you see he was trying to speak!" Said Hikari as a vein popped on the side of her head, along with Kuruse who was annoyed at Kazehana's bold showing of affection. As Antonio further explained that the water park he rented out was the largest in the capital, with multiple different water slides leading into the main pool. Water rides, food stands which made Musubi have a shine in her eye causing Kaho to sweatdrop. Antonio, Kuu, and the rest of his Sekirei were guided to the changing facilities where they could change out of their clothes, put them in lockers, and place on their swimsuit.

"Ok Kuu, go with the others and change ok?" Kuu nodded as she began to go with Antonio's Sekirei to the female's changing room. Miya had walked up to Antonio giving him a kiss on the cheek. "M-Miya?"

"If you just wanted to see me in a swimsuit all you had to do was ask." Said Miya as her face slowly turned cherry red. She then caught up with the others to change into their swimsuits, leaving Antonio stunned as he made his way to change into his swimming trunks.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"I can't believe Tonio-niisan left us by ourselves!" Complained Yukari.

"Well he is probably just spending some personal time with his Sekirei, an Ashikabi like yourself would understand." Said Shiina.

"Jeez, maybe you are right, but anyways let's go shopping for that sailor outfit I said I would get for you!" Said Yukari with a perverted look in her eye which made Shiina chuckle sheepishly. Yukari had turned her head to see Minato, Tsukiumi along with Tsurara who had entered the dining room.

"Hey where is everyone?" Asked Minato

"Tonio-niisan took his Sekirei somewhere." Replied Yukari.

"Minato, I wish to go somewhere and spend quality time with my husband." Said Tsukiumi.

"I wish to spend time with you as well Minato-kun!" Said Tsurara as she snuggled up to Minato's arm, causing Tsukiumi to ball up her fist and pop a vein on the side of her head in annoyance.

"H-Hey why don't we all go somewhere? Just make sure all the doors are locked." Said Minato, causing Yukari, Shiina, Tsurara and Tsukiumi to lock all doors leading into the Inn.

 _Waterpark_

As Antonio was waiting for his Sekirei to finish changing, Antonio walked out of the changing room wearing a white with red stripe going down the right side of his swimming trunk. As he examined the park that was all to themselves.

"Antonio-sama?" Antonio had turned around to see all of his Sekirei wearing beautiful swimsuits, each with a unique design. Kuu had on a japanese school swimming uniform with a floaty on her hip.

"Everyone.. Let's have fun today! Cutback and let loose!" Said Antonio as he ran towards the big pool where all the slides ended. As he dove into the pool, Musubi, Yume, along with his other Sekirei followed while some of them walked up to ride on the slides first. Miya who was wearing a purple and white bikini had a blush on her face, Karasuba who had seen this had walked up to her.

"My, oh my, didn't know that Number #1 could wear something so immodest." Teased Karasuba which made Miya cover up her face as her face turned cherry red. "Haha come on, relax and enjoy yourself!" Said Karasuba with a smile on her face which was rare for Miya, rare for anyone to see who knew Karasuba personally. Miya knew Antonio had such an impact on her to make her change her cold heart, she could only feel her love for Antonio grow. Miya had smiled as she went over to the pool and dove inside. Antonio had risen out of the water and wiped some of the water out of his eye before seeing Akitsu coming out of a slide and into the pool. As some water splashed into his face, he wiped some of it off, he had seen a rare sight, Akitsu was laughing.

"Hahaha, master I'm having so much fun!" Said Akitsu with a smile on her face. Antonio tilted his head and smiled at seeing how different Akitsu was. "Master? Is everything ok?"

"Hehe I'm fine, I was just thinking that how much I love your smile Akitsu-hime." Akitsu's eyes had widened at his current statement. "By the way, I don't mind you calling me what you are comfortable with ok? But if you ever feel like it, just call me Antonio." said Antonio with a warm smile causing Akitsu to gasp.

"Ok M-Mas...A-Antonio." Antonio had smiled warmly as he kissed Akitsu's forehead, causing her to smile warmly. Antonio then had went to each of his Sekirei to spend time with them to make sure no one was feeling left out. He was about to go somewhere else but felt a tight grip on his wrist and when he turned his head, he had seen Karasuba grab onto him.

"You are going on a ride with me, you wouldn't mind, would you Kanzaki-kun?" Said Karasuba with a sinister smile causing him to sweat bullets. Karasuba took him to a lodge ride, so as they went inside of the long tunnel that seemed never ending, Karasuba turned around to face him. "Hehe, now I got you all to myself." Said Karasuba as she began to kiss on her neck and rub her hand on his manhood, slowly rubbing it up and down. "Hehe, I miss this tool of yours." Said Karasuba as she licked her lips.

"K-Karasuba.." Karasuba had teased him as they came out of the ride and water splashed at their faces.

"Hehe maybe next time." Said Karasuba as she winked towards her Ashikabi.

"Antonio-sama!" Antonio had looked up at the top of the tallest slide to see Musubi, and Kaho at the top waving towards him to come up to where they are. All Antonio could think was ' _Thats alot of steps I'm going have to climb_ ' When Antonio had finally reached the top he had seen that Musubi and Kaho had wanted to go on the longest slide in the whole water park. The ride instructor had told them that the guy sits down first and the girl sits in between his lap, this caused Kaho's face to slowly blush.

"C-C-Come on Antonio-sama." Said Kaho, with Antonio slowly nodding his head. So while Antonio had sat down with Kaho sitting in his lap, the ride instructor told him to wrap his arms around her waist for ' _Safety'_ reasons. This caused Kaho's face to slowly turn cherry red as she could feel his arms wrap around her.

"Musubi wants to join too!" Said Musubi as she bumped into Antonio's back with her breast causing all three of them to go down the slide and causing the ride instructor to sweatdrop at the sight she had witnessed. In the pool, Benitsubasa had splashed some water at Haihane as her ears picked up a sound of screaming.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Asked Benitsubasa

"Sounds like Antonio." Said Haihane, Benitsubasa began to get worried and was a couple feet away from the exit portion of the slide they were on. The pink haired Sekirei had suddenly heard the screaming noises get louder until they had all finally splashed into the pool, causing a huge amount of water to crash into Benitsubasa. Antonio had risen out of the water, coughing causing his Sekirei to check on him.

"I-I'm fine, but it's getting close to lunch so let me get something ready for you girls. I heard this place has a water polo court here as well.2"

"Water polo?" Kaho and Yume, including Musubi asked

"It's a sport where you are in the water, It's kind of like soccer, where you have a ball and have to get it to the opponent's goal. First to a certain amount of points win. Well I'll go get some food ready." Said Antonio as he finally got out of the pool. His Sekirei also gotten out of the pool and had followed signs until they had seen a water polo court.

"What do you girls think about a ' _friendly'_ Sekireicompetition before we eat?" Asked Karasuba They all had looked at each other before nodding. Later, they had decided to split everyone into teams. "Ok so It's going to be Miya, along with the perverted mastermind."

"Hey!" Said Matsu at Karasuba's comment

"Kazehana, myself, Kagari, Akitsu, Yume-chan, Uzume, and the lighting twins. Against Toyotama, Yomi, Kuruse, Saki, Nanami, Yashima, Kaho, Musubi, Haihane, and the pink haired girl with the temper. Sounds good?" Everyone nodded " Rules are simple, when the ball is live, you have thirty seconds to pass the ball or score. Possession changes when that time is up. Well now that is out of the way, let's get started." Kuu was appointed the referee so that she wouldn't feel left out. Each side had one goalie, and two defenders while everyone would race for the ball. As Antonio was setting up tables for everyone, he could hear them going at it. He seriously enjoyed it when all of his friends got together and had a good time. It reminded him when he was a kid and another group of kids invited him to play baseball with them.

" _Oh better get the food now since Musubi is going to mostly devour everything. Got to make sure to get enough for everybody."_ Thought Antonio. He mostly knew what all his Sekirei craved for when they were hungry, luckily the food stands that were inside of the park had everything he knew his Sekirei would want. The cooks and workers were completely understanding and gave him one of everything on their menus, _for safety precautions._ As had had placed the food on the table he could her Kuu blowing the whistle happily because she was apart of his Sekirei's game. Antonio had walked over to the pool court and had seen that Musubi had tried throwing the ball into the goal but it was stopped by Yume.

"Going have to try better next time Musubi-chan!" Yume had tossed the ball in the air and had slapped it with enough force it made Musubi's teammates get out of the way when it was heading towards them, but luckily enough Benitsubasa stopped it and began to swim forward but was blocked by Kazehana and Matsu. The time limit they had set was winding down as she had passed it around until it was in Kaho's hand who had a clear shot to the goal but had to get it pass Miya who was goalie. So with some force she managed to send the ball with speed towards Miya, who had just stuck her hand out to stop the ball, but what she didn't notice was that the ball had curved enough to get past her and hit the net. Kaho was getting excited as she scored a winning goal.

"Good Job Kaho!" She had seen Antonio was clapping for her and she had tilted her head and smiled also waving towards him. "Everyone I have food ready" As Antonio headed back to the table, his Sekirei finished their game with the game ending in a draw with everyone at least scoring one point. So as he handed out towels to everyone to dry off with, they could see the spread of food he had got for everyone. Benitsubasa couldn't contain her love for Antonio any longer and ran up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You are seriously the best you know th.." She was interrupted as Uzume pushed her out of the way so she could also kiss Antonio on the cheek. He had sweatdropped when he had seen one after another that each of his Sekirei gave him kisses on his cheek. Kuu gave Antonio a tight hug.

"Thank you onii-chan for inviting Kuu today!" Said Kuu as she looked up to Antonio with her green eyes. Antonio had just patted her on her head.

"Hehe you're welcome Kuu, I assume everyone had a great time." Without hesitation they had all agreed. "Now let's all eat."

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

As Minato, Yukari along with their Sekirei had returned back to the Inn after their outing, Tsurara and slid her arms into Minato's knowing it would piss Tsukiumi off. "Thank you for today Minato-kun, you are amazing~." Minato was chuckling but stopped as he could feel the temperature in the room drastically change.

"MINATO…." Minato had slowly turned his head around to see Tsukiumi was fuming. "How dare thy mess around with that concubine and thy wife hasn't even left the room! Show some respect!" Said Tsukiumi. What would've been a long drawn out argument was cut short as she had heard the door opening.

"My, I hope you aren't having a fight." Said Miya as her demon visage appeared above her, causing Tsukiumi and Tsurara and Minato to freeze up in fear. Antonio and His Sekirei had returned to the Inn after what seemed to be an entire day but the sun had just began to set.

"Tonio-niisan! you have some explaining to do!" Said Yukari as she pinched Antonio's ear as she dragged him to the dining room and slamming the door shut causing everyone to sweatdrop. All of his Sekirei decided to head to their rooms, decide who'll use the bath, then fall asleep after their fun filled day. "Huh what's in that bag Niisan?" Asked Yukari curiously.

"Well they are a gift to my Sekirei Kuruse and Nanami." Replied Antonio.

"Ohh can I see?" Asked Yukari, when she was given the ok by Antonio she had peeked inside the sack and was stunned by what she saw. "Uh wow! Where did you have the money to pay for something that amazing!" Said Yukari with dollar signs in her eyes, but was met with a forehead flick from Antonio. "Ouch… Mmmm, That was mean." Complained Yukari.

"Well, to be honest."

"Hey don't ignore me!" Said Yukari

"My mom had won the lottery and sent me half of it and continues to keep sending me money." Said Antonio with Yukari wiggling her fingers as she still had the dollar sign in her eyes. "Even though I said I wouldn't, maybe, just MAYBE, I'll take you shoppi.." Antonio was embraced into a hug by Yukari.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Said Yukari as she went on and on which made Antonio sweatdrop. As night quickly came upon them as quickly the sun had set, Antonio was relaxing in his room until he heard a knock on his door. He had opened It and had seen Kuruse and Nanami.

"Umm, y-you said you wanted to talk to us?" Said Nanami nervously. As he nodded he stepped from his door, allowing his two Sekirei to enter. When they did he closed and locked his door. "I-I hope It isn't a-anything bad." Said Nanami, with Kuruse nodding along.

"Just, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"O-Okay." So as Nanami and Kuruse held out their hand, they had felt something being placed on their left ring finger.

"Ok.. open your eyes." As they did they both placed their right hand over their mouth as they had seen a ring on their finger with a diamond that matched the color of their emerged wings around a silver band. "I wanted to give you girls something that signified us being married to one another. If that is ok with you girls?" They had both nodded as tears of happiness had escaped their eyes.

"I-If it would be alright with you. C-Could we possibly stay here with you for tonight?" Asked Kuruse.

"S-Sure I don't mind at all." Said Antonio as Kuruse and Nanami slowly pushed Antonio down on his bed. "A-Are you sure you girls want to do this?" They had both looked at each other and nodded. They had took turns kissing their Ashikabi lips, making their wings emerge from their back. Kuruse and Nanami had took turns with their Ashikabi all night until early morning. Antonio had awoke to see on his left and right side to see Kuruse and Nanami had a look of content on their faces. He didn't want to disturb them so he carefully got out of his bed and looked back to see that their panties had a soaked look to them but they still had slept peacefully. Antonio had left his room with his gym shorts and t-shirt on, and he seen Musubi was waiting for him.

"Antonio-sama! let's train together!" Said Musubi with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ehh?"

"Hai, we have to stay in top form for when the third round starts." Replied Musubi. Antonio knew she was right, but his martial arts was a little rusty since he stopped doing so, maybe this was a good time to start again.

"Sure Musubi-chan." Musubi grabbed hold of her Ashikabi's hands and had dashed outside to the garden area. When they were outside Antonio stood a couple feet away from Musubi who had already got in her usual stance. Antonio breathed in then had breathed out and had got into a fighting stance. **(Similar to Goku from DBZ)** Karasuba had walked in the hallway and had noticed that Musubi and her Ashikabi is about to train.

"O-Oi Musubi is that such a good ide.." Karasuba was stopped when she had seen Miya.

"It'll be alright." Said Miya

"How can you be so sure?" Said Karasuba with concern in her voice.

"Ever since his life force has been extended, his strength, agility, speed has been increased, enough to be on par with those stronger than he. This could be a good test to see where his abilities stand." As Karasuba had seen Musubi charging at Antonio, she was even more stunned to see that Antonio was dodging all of her punches and kicks.

"He is actually keeping up with her in terms of speed and agility, but strength I don't think…" Karasuba, along with Akitsu, Kazehana, Yume and Kaho, noticed that Antonio had blocked Musubi's kick and sent a punch her way, but stopped causing her hair to move furiously after Antonio's punch caused a small airwave.

"Antonio-sama! That was amazing! Said Musubi as she tackled Antonio to the ground. "Now you can train with Musubi whenever!" Kaho had sweatdrop then went to help her Ashikabi off the ground.

"Antonio-sama are you ok?" Asked Kaho, with Akitsu having a look of worry on her face. Antonio had only looked at his closed fist.

"Yeah I'm f.." Kazehana had hugged Antonio from behind pressing her breast against his back. ' _I can't get over how ridiculously soft these tits are!'_ Antonio thought.

"My Kanzaki-kun, that display was amazing, It made me hungry for you~." Kazehana had tried to nibble on his ear but was stopped by Hikariwho grabbed Antonio's arm and pulled him into the Inn, with his other Sekirei following behind, except Yume who was left behind with Miya.

"Number #0, Are you happy with your Ashikabi?" Asked Yume as her eye's changed to their yin-yang form.

"Mmhmm, he is just so amazing." Said Miya as her eyes started to change forms as well. "Even though Minaka had manipulated the _Sekirei Plan_ and turned It into something It's not, I have a feeling that this boy has the potential to change everything that went wrong."

"Well we just have to hope that fate guides him the right way." Yume said "But don't worry Number #0, Kanzaki-kun will be the one to change all the bad that has happened." Miya had agreed.

' _Yes, I just hope Minaka doesn't force my hand to do something I might regret later'_

 _Dining Room_

"Here you go master" Akitsu had some rice and meat in her chopsticks as she had fed her Ashikabi on one side and Yashima was on the other side. Kuu, who had spent the night in Miya's room had gotten upset that she wasn't feeding her oniichan. Antonio was chuckling sheepishly before his phone that was placed on the table started ringing. Yashima had handed him his Iphone.

"Thanks Yashima-chan." While Yashima blushed earning her a glare from Benitsubasa, Antonio had answered the phone.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Helloooo Son."**

 **"Hey mom, how are you?"** Antonio didn't know but the sound setting on his phone was to the point that his Sekirei could hear what his mother was about to say.

 **"Oh I'm doing good, know that my grandchildren will get here soon."** Akitsu, Yashima, Saki, Hikari and Hibiki, Kaho, Musubi, Kazehana, Matsu, Uzume, Kuruse, Nanami, Karasuba with a sinister grin, Toyotama, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Yomi, Kagari, Yume and Miya all had raging blushes rise to their face.

 **"Jeez mom! Why do you ask such a request?"**

 **"Kyaaaa! Because I just want to have little you's running around, is that so bad? Besides I bet you have a girlfriend by now don't you?"** He could've sworn that he had felt his heart drop into his stomach. How could he explain that he has not one, two, not three but twenty girls that were his wives. Antonio felt like his mother would call him a harem loving pervert, a title that he honestly didn't want. **"Hello?"**

 **"Y-Yea, sorry about that mom I was just thinking about something."**

 **"Hmm? Well I just wanted to call and tease you a little bit. Oh Chiho-chan says hello as well."**

 **"Oh tell her I said hello and ask her how does she like America?"** As him and his mother ended their conversation, he had looked around to see his Sekirei had an embarrassed look on their face. He couldn't tell what was going on until he had thought about it. ' _Oh my god they heard my mother…'_ As Antonio tried to think of something to get their minds off of his mother's statement, Yukari and Shiina entered the dining room.

"Oi Tonio-niisan, was that Aunt Mizuki on the phone just now?"

"Yeah she just wanted to check on me."

"Well next time she calls I want to talk to her, It's been awhile since we last spoke. Anyways It would be nice to see her again."

"Not with the _Sekirei Plan_ going on, remember what Minaka said about telling someone about it? And even if she finds out about it." Said Antonio

"I'm just saying it would be nice, and If something did happen we would protect her because we are her family."

"Ugh, you are right." Said Antonio, Miya had just tilted her head and smiled.

"Well I would definitely love to meet the mother of my husband." Said Miya.

"Musubi would want to meet her as well!" Said Musubi with a burst of energy along with Yume, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Even though all of his Sekirei would love to meet his mother, Antonio feared the worst, that she would have a field day knowing how many grandchildren she would potentially get if any of his Sekirei were to be pregnant.

 _In America_

"I just can't wait! I'm so excited! KYAAA!" Chiho had noticed her going nuts and had sweatdropped slightly. "Well anyways It's good to hear from my son again."

"My, it seems like the two of you could be the best of friends If you weren't mother and child." Said Chiho.

"Well I'm a firm believer In a good healthy relationship with one's child." As Mizuki said this, Chiho wheeled herself to a certain wall in Antonio's american home and had seen pictures that were hung up, pictures of him when he was just a baby and his mother holding him in her arms. There were some of him entering pre-school, earning achievements with his mother behind him. Some where of him in his T-ball uniform, his pee wee football jersey. In all of those pictures Chiho had seen, she could see the happiness on Antonio's face. They were even more, she had seen a prom picture of him in a white tux with a black bowtie. All she could think was that he could dress really nice. "Chiho-chan?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"How about we visit my son after you make a full recovery and surprise him." Chiho's smile grew wider.

"Hai!"

 _ **And that is the end of Chapter 19. It's crazy the support I'm receiving, but thanks to you guys, I'm able to make Wings Of Fate a story that you'll want to keep reading. I look forward to the reviews you guys leave behind. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me, leave a review, have a suggestion for Wings Of Fate PM me! Well Until Next time.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A Promise I'll Always Keep**_


	20. A Promise I'll Always Keep

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Don't forget I have a poll going on now, so go on my profile and take part in it.**_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

A Promise I'll Always Keep

"Umm, Mizuki-san?"

"Yes Chiho-chan?" Replied Mizuki

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how come you want grandchildren at a young age?" Mizuki had sat down on her couch in her living room and thought about her question before giving an answer.

"Well, when I had my son, I had already loved children, seeing how pure and innocent they were. It made me want my own child. When Antonio was born he was the happiness thing to enter my life." Mizuki smiled remembering seeing Antonio taking his first steps as a baby and her recording that momentous occasion. "He was a very smart young man, even receiving scholarships to some of the best schools around. Chiho had a confused expression on her face.

"Why didn't he choose to attend any of the schools that offered him a scholarship?" Asked Chiho.

"He told me he wanted to go to a university from his home."

"Japan.." Muttered Chiho

"Correct. In a sense he is just like me, when I get something In my head that I want to do, won't nobody be able to steer me away from what I want to do. Hehe, I can only imagine what my son Is up to now.

 _Back In Japan_

"Kakizaki! What's the status of the progression of the third round?" Asked Higa.

"Well sir, Minka has taken a hiatus from the third round, so it's anyone's guess when it'll start again." Higa slammed his fist down hard on his desk.

" _Damn, Tsk. Hopefully this little break will be over so I can gather up all the Jinki, and finally be rid of the Ashikabi of the North!"_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As Antonio was in the restroom, Minato and Yukari, along with their Sekirei were in the pool. Leaving Antonio's Sekirei in the dining room to have a discussion with each other.

"D-Do you really think master would want to have his offspring with us?" Said Akitsu in a slightly embarrassed tone of voice, causing the rest of his Sekirei to have a slight blush across their face.

"Heh, If It's Antonio, then I wouldn't mind carrying his child." Said Benitsubasa proudly.

"That doesn't mean your flat chest will grow any." Said Haihane as she laughed causing Benitsubasa to crack her knuckles.

"Well I sure wouldn't mind having my Ashikabi's child~." Said Kazehana. "He cares deeply for all of us and doesn't let us feel like we are just a single voice in a crowd. He attends to all of our needs and enjoys spending time with us." While Yomi and Matsu was thinking of a way to ' _experiment'_ with their Ashikabi, Miya was in deep thought as all of Antonio's Sekirei were talking with each other about their potential future with their husband.

' _A..A child?'_ Miya had started to fidget around a little bit as she imagined a life with Antonio as they were raising their child together. ' _T-That's something I would like very much.'_ As a wide smile was visible on her face Karasuba snickered to herself.

"My, oh my, what perverted thought was you having Miya?" Miya was suddenly ripped out of her fantasy and gasp. Her face was so red with embarrassment that she had covered her face. "Hehe. But somehow seeing Kanzaki-kun training with Mu-chan, suddenly makes me want to play with him." Miya knew Antonio's strength, endurance, speed and agility has increased to dramatically to were he could defend himself from other Sekirei, but Karasuba was another story.

"H-Having a family with Antonio-sama?" Said Kaho as she started to stutter while twiddling her fingers. "I'm sure enough that I'm not worthy of having such a wonderful thing with him, but that is something I would like to have with my Ashikabi."

"Musubi think's that nobody should have anything to worry about!" Musubi's statement caused all attention to be turned to her. Musubi has softly placed her right hand on her chest. "Antonio-sama Is the most wonderful, caring, loving man Musubi knows, he wouldn't place a single shred of doubt in anyone's mind." As soon as Musubi's speech was over, Antonio had walked back into the dining room, seeing that his Sekirei were sweating bullets.

"Hmm? What were you girls talking about?" Asked Antonio curiously, only to have Uzume walk up to him and wrap an arm around his.

"Hehe, we were talking about girl things." Uzume said as she stuck out her tongue and winked at him.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm not telling you!" Just before Antonio could reply, Yukari had tapped Antonio on the shoulder.

"Niisan? Can we go shopping today? Pretty please? I want to get Shiina a present." Said Yukari with her puppy dog eyes causing Antonio to sweat drop.

"Ugh fine." Said Antonio feeling defeated. "Uzume tag along?" She nodded. "Miya I'll be back, going to take Yukari to the mall, I shouldn't be gone long." Said Antonio as he, Uzume, along with Yukari head outside and too his camaro. Uzume could feel a blush coming upon her face as he opened the door for her like a gentleman before getting in the car himself. If Uzume could pick anything she loved about Antonio, she would have too many things to choose from. So as Antonio got into the right driver side, Uzume the left passenger side, and Yukari in the backseat of his camaro, he pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed down the street towards the mall.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _In America_

Antonio's mother Mizuki had taken Chiho out exploring since Chiho always talked about seeing what was outside of her old hospital window, so Mizuki thought she would like going to the mall.

"Oh wow! There are so many different kind of shops!" Chiho said with excitement as Mizuki was pushing her wheelchair.

"Even though there aren't as many stores in America like Japan, It still has a lot of different places I'd think you might like. If you'd like we can pick out somethings you like." When Chiho nodded, Mizuki could see the happiness in Chiho's eyes rise. As they went from store to store, Mizuki could see Chiho looking at the different items as they went from shop to shop. " _It's a shame that such a young beautiful girl had to go through such a terrible illness."_

 _Back In Japan_

"Good thing the shop Yukari went into in close to the food court, want to grab a bite to eat Uzume-hime?" As Uzume nodded Antonio had noticed a small blush had risen to her face, he had also noticed that she was wearing the ring that he bought for her which made him chuckle. "H-Hey what's funny?" Antonio said nothing but kissed her cheek and had intertwined his hand with hers. Uzume's face had turned to cherry red at the point as they had both walked to a pizza john's food stall. After they had grabbed their food they had found a convenient table, so As Antonio had sat down, Uzume had sat down next to him.

"S-So K-Kanzaki-kun, w-when this is all over, what's your plan for the future?" Uzume asked curiously but had sweatdropped when she had seen a piece of cheese on Antonio face that he didn't notice.

"Simple, to live my life, loving and supporting you all." Antonio replied. Uzume had covered her mouth and started to laugh lightly. "O-Oi what's funny?"

"You got a piece of cheese on your face, jeez you are a messy eater?" Before Antonio could grab it, Uzume kissed his face.

"U-Uzume?"

"Hehe, make sure you slow down when you eat… husband." When she had said the word husband she could feel as if she was going to faint.

"I thought me and Shiina had a problem with public display of affection." Said Yukari with a couple shopping bags on her shoulder and hands.

"No, you are the one with the problem with being a pervert." Antonio shot back. "You got everything?"

"Mmmhmm sure do Niisan, _Everything I need to finally corrupt Shiina."_ As Yukari was chuckling to herself, causing Uzume and Antonio to sweatdrop, they had risen from their table to put their plates in the trash.

"Heh, you sure have a ' _unique'_ cousin." Said Uzume

"Unique isn't the word I would've picked. But let's get back to the Inn." As Uzume nodded they intertwined their hands and headed towards the parking garage with Yukari, unknown to them that they were being watched as they left the mall.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

Benitsubasa over time, had got over her grudge against Musubi when she had beaten her during the time Antonio had rescued Chiho. But that didn't show when they were training, she would often at times forget that they were sparring and use her some lethal moves. Luckily, thanks to training to Miya, Musubi managed to dodge all of her attacks that would've been lethal to her.

"Umm Benitsubasa, you do remember this is just sparring right?" Benitsubasa was breathing became labored until she managed to breath normally.

"Hmmph, honestly, If thou can't control their temper during a sparring match, then they shouldn't even be considered an ally for battle." Said Tsukiumi as she repelled Tsurara's martial arts attack. Musubi was about to say something to Benitsubasa, but she turned her back to Musubi and started cracking her knuckles while her hair shadowed her eyes.

"That's It!" I'm getting sick of your mouth! Doesn't matter If you are my Ashikabi's cousin's Sekirei, someone ought to teach you some proper manners you water hose." Said Benitsubasa as she made her way onto a nearby rooftop. Before Minato or Tsurara could stop Tsukiumi, the blonde hair Sekirei followed her. Miya had observed the event.

"Well this could be a way to release all the pent up anger inside of her. But If things get way too out of control, I guess I'll have to step in." Said Miya as she tilted her head.

"You pink haired scoundrel! How dare you address me in such a manner!" Said Tsukiumi as water started to flow around her. "I shall be the one to teach you some manners."

"You can try." Said Benitsubasa as she had got into her stance and balled up her fists.

 **[Play Song -** _ **And The Horse He Rode In On:**_ **Reluctant Hero]**

" _ **WATER CELEBRATION!**_ _"_ Shouted Tsukiumi, sending her shot of water towards Benitsubasa. Tsukiumi didn't see Benitsubasa standing in the same spot after the pillar of water had disappeared.

"Going to have to try better than that!" Tsukiumi looked up to see Benitsubasa diving straight towards her. With just enough time Tsukiumi stepped back as Benitsubasa punch the roof of the building they were on, nearly destroying the building. Benitsubasa recovered and charged at Tsukiumi, sending a mix of punches and kicks her way. Tsukiumi wave her hand to create water barriers to block Benitsubasa's onslaught of attacks, but she miscalculated and received a kick to the face, sending her flying into a wall of another building.

"You seem to forget that you are challenging a single number! So let me show you that you are out classed!" Tsukiumi pointed her left index towards Benitsubasa. " _ **WATER ARROW!"**_ All of a sudden more than a dozen water diamonds launched themselves at Benitsubasa as high speeds. Suddenly Benitsubasa punched the ground with enough force to make concrete rise up and block the arrows. "That was just a distraction! _**MIZU NO TSURUGI!**_ _"_ Tsukiumi's right arm had became enveloped in water in the form of a blade. "Taste my blade!" Tsukiumi's horizontal slash ripped Benitsubasa's top revealing her black bra. This caused her to jump back away to get some space between them, luckily, the tear wasn't that severe, but it still angered her. "What's wrong no response? Fine, then you shall be the first to witness my new attack!" Tsukiumi started to gather a huge amount of water that started to take the shape. " _ **WATER DRAGON!"**_ As the water dragon had let out a roar that could be heard from afar, Wanko's dog ears perked up.

 _Elsewhere_

"Onee-sama, what was that?" asked Wanko curiously, only to see that her onee-sama ignored her. "Huh? Onee-sama?" Unconsciously she had grabbed Wanko and placed her into a headlock and started giving her a noggie. ' _Antonio..'_ She's been like that ever since she had seen Antonio's face.

"Huh Wanko?" She looked down to see Wanko struggling to set herself free from her headlock. "Sorry, Just been thinking."

"Huh? About Antonio-san?" Her older sister looked at her shocked. "Hehe, I remember when we were kids and you picked a fight with him, he was the only one to stop one of your punches. Who would've thought someone would be able to stop the great ' _Momoyo, the goddess of battle's'_ punch?" When Momoyo remembered the exact events that Wanko said, It just made her want to see Antonio even more.

"Hehe, let's go doggie." Said Momoyo as Wanko followed.

 _Rooftops_

" _ **WATER DRAGON!**_ " As Tsukiumi's water formed dragon let out it's loud roar, Benitsubasa had got into a stance as both of her fists were covered in a sort of blue-ish electrical type aura as she placed her hands together and pulled them back to her side.

" _ **PULVERIZER!**_ " She then suddenly extended her hands outwards as the aura suddenly launched itself towards Tsukiumi's dragon. As the two collided, a power struggle ensued between the two attacks. The rooftops around them suddenly began to crack and break around them. A explosion was the result of their attacks meeting their end. Suddenly huge chunks of concrete started falling towards the ground. Through the smoke, Benitsubasa was staring down Tsukiumi who's eye's adverted to another.

"Yukari!" Benitsubasa had turned her head to see a huge piece of concrete was falling towards her. In slow motion, Musubi has tried to get to Yukari but wouldn't make it in time, when Yukari turned to see a giant piece of concrete broken a building was heading towards her. Just as Miya was about to unsheathe her sword, everybody was stunned at what they saw. Antonio had slid in front of Yukari, pulled his arm back then launched it towards the broken piece of concrete. It was then suddenly reduced to rubble when Antonio's fist made contact with it. Miya was shocked to see when Antonio had opened his eyes, they had reverted back to his original colored eyes. He then looked back towards Yukari who had fallen on her knees.

"Yukari, are you alright?" Asked Antonio

 **[Song End]**

Yukari was so shocked at what she just witness that she couldn't form any words but had just nodded. Musubi, had went to check on Antonio while everyone else was trying to process what they had just witnessed, Antonio had seen Benitsubasa on top of the nearby rooftop and smiled warmly at her. She could feel a jolt in her body as she had jumped down and landed in front of Antonio.

"Eh Benitsu, what's wrong?" Asked Antonio

"You aren't upset?"

"Huh? Why would I be upset?" Said Antonio. Benitsubasa pointed to the destroyed rooftop that her and Tsukiumi's attacks caused.

"You aren't going to tell me how much of a failure, mess up I am?" Said Benitsubasa as her pink hair had covered her eyes. Antonio was confused while Benitsubasa kept thinking about what her Ashikabi might say.

"Well, even though you are ridiculously strong, I'm just glad you are alright." She looked up to look him in his eyes to see that his statement was pure and genuine. She started walking away from him. "O-Oi where are you going?" Asked Antonio but didn't get a response. Tsukiumi had her arms folded as she watched the events before her unfold. Before she could leap away, she could feel Antonio hugging her from behind.

"L-Let me go!" Said Benitsubasa as she tried to struggle, but couldn't understand why a human had her pinned.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you" Said Antonio. Silence ensued between them for a couple of minutes before Benitsubasa had to once again feel like she had to swallow her pride.

"W-Well, If you would've figured out I was the reason behind the destroyed building I felt like you would've got really upset with me, a-and I just didn't know how to react. I-I thought you would hate me." Antonio could feel Benitsubasa's body shake as he still held onto her. She had still held onto those bad memories of when she was called a failure, when she used to be apart of the disciplinary squad.

"Jeez, I wish you didn't cause me so much trouble." Benitsubasa stopped and turned around to face Antonio who had just flicked her on the forehead.

"H-Hey why did you.." She was stopped when she could feel Antonio's hand push her head into his chest.

"Honestly Benitsubasa, I could never hate someone I love." Benitsubasa gasped. "I want to do something about that anger inside of you. Remember that day at the water park? The smiling, happy, laughing Benitsubasa, that's the one I want to see more often." Benitsubasa gasped. "I will never hate you, you aren't a failure, a mess up, or anything. You are you. If there's anything I can do to help remove that anger, I'll do It. Why? Because you're my family." As Benitsubasa had started to cry in his arms, Miya had walked inside of the Inn and went to the kitchen. '

' _Kanzaki Antonio, hehe, you are a man of many wonders. Maybe soon I'll be able to reveal my true Identity to you. But for now, I'll enjoy the peaceful days with you, my husband.'_

 _Dining Room_

"A-Antonio." Antonio turned to his left to see Benitsubasa kneeling next to him. "I-I-I just wanted to say thank you."

"Hehe, you don't have to say anything." Benitsubasa gave him a confused look. "I told you and everyone else that I'll love you no matter what didn't I? That's a promise I'll always keep, no matter what." Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards Benitsubasa.

"You know, I think the reason I'm so anger Is that I never really had an outlet or someone to talk to release it. But whenever I'm with you, I feel like I might explode from the happiness I feel. As we talk now, I can slowly feel the anger within me leave and have a feeling of love take It's place. I..I glad to have met you Antonio." Said Benitsubasa with a warm smile on her face.

"Promise me, no more going out of control with your anger? Asked Antonio

"I promise." Said Benitsubasa with a warm smile that had made it's way onto her face.

 _In America_

"Oh wow Mizuki-san today was really fun!" Said Chiho. Mizuki had took Chiho out all day to show her what that state she lived In had. "Thank you for taking me out today."

"You are quite welcome Chiho-chan." Said Mizuki as she wheeled Chiho into her home and had locked the front door. "Umm Mizuki-san, you don't have to answer this, but don't you miss your home back In Japan?"

"Hehe, I'm glad you asked. I was actually thinking about moving back?"

"Ehh?" Chiho said Curiously.

"The reason I moved to America was because of the job opportunity my sister presented me with. It paid really well, so I took it without a moment's thought. Antonio was so emotionally attached to Japan because he had left friends he had made. But now, I bet he is a happy now living wherever he is living at. I bet he is going to be even more surprised to know that his beautiful mother who is expecting grandkids to arrive on the scene! KYAAAA!" As Mizuki went on her rant on want grandkids, Chiho had sweatdropped while also thinking about Antonio. "But of course, I want you to come with me Chiho-chan, I know you miss your home, so It'll be a good opportunity to go."

"Hai!" Chiho said with a huge smile on her face.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

After having dinner, a nice warm, relaxing bath, Antonio found himself in his bed sleep. While he was sleeping, two figures had slightly opened his door and slowly made their way towards Antonio's bed. Antonio could feel something cold attach itself to both of his wrists.

"Huh, what is~?" Antonio had sleepily opened his eyes only to see that handcuffs were placed on his wrists. "Eh?"

"Kanzaki Antonio, as of 10:30 P.M, you are under arrest."

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Antonio had tried to get up but was pinned down as the female ' _officer'_ decided to straddle him and slowly start to move her hips.

"Mmmm, seems like you are hiding a dangerous weapon down here, I'll have to have my partner take a look." Antonio thought this was stranger and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes only to see Yomi and Matsu dressed in a slutty police costume.

"Yomi, Matsu, what in the world are you doing, and why the hell am I in handcuffs?!" Said Antonio but Yomi placed her right index finger on his lips, hushing him.

"Well me and Matsu wanted to spice things up and we thought this would do."

"And the handcuffs?"

"That's so you wouldn't try to push us off of you!" Said Matsu, causing Antonio to sweat bullets. Yomi proceeded to lean forward and slowly licked his exposed chest.

"You wouldn't push away our advances would you, Ashikabi-kun?" Said Yomi as she pushed Antonio's arms above his head.

' _Ugh why does Yomi look so cute whenever she does the puppy dog face.'_ Yomi and Matsu decided to take his silence as the ok signal. So all night, they decided to show their Ashikabi what happens If you are being 'bad'. Downstairs in Miya's room, she had heard a knock on her door. When she had opened it, she had found It to be Yume.

"Number #0 something's been bothering me."

"What Is it?" Asked Miya

"Why has Minaka put the plan on hold? It's not like him to hold off something he's been wanting to happen." Said Yume with concern in her voice.

"I can only guess he making last minute adjustments to the third round. He is probably messing around on Kamikura Island." Said Miya. "Either way, there isn't much we can do but only hope that our Ashikabi has what It takes."

"He has what It takes and then more!" Said Yume with confidence in her voice.

"Hehe, we can only see, until that days comes, the Sekirei goddess shall remain hidden until the time is right. I can trust you to keep my identity a secret? My right hand?" Yume nodded as her eyes reverted back to regular from their yin-yang form.

 _Next Morning_

When Yashima had awoken, she stretched her arms out and had let out a big yawn. She had looked on her dresser to see a picture of her and Antonio together, next to it was the ring that Antonio had gave her to signify that they are married. She smiled warmly as she got out of bed and had walked towards the restroom to brush her teeth. Antonio had left his room, extremely thirsty, so as he made his way towards the kitchen, he accidently bumps into Yashima.

"O-Oh Yashima-chan, Ohayogozaimasu." Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards the hammer wielding Sekirei.

"K-K-K-Kanzaki-san, goodmorning to you too. S-Sorry for bumping into you."

"No I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention to where I was going. Sorry." As Antonio was scratching the back of his head and laughing Yashima couldn't help but blush just by looking at his face.

"Huh? Yashima-chan? Is there something on my glasses?" She didn't say anything, but just leaned in and kissed him on the lips, causing her baby blue diamond pattern wings of light to emerge from her back. When the light had subsided, she continued walking down the hallway with a smile on her face. In the Kitchen, Miya, along with Musubi, Kaho and Akitsu was helping fix breakfast. Benitsubasa and Haihane was in the dining room watching television, but their attention turned away from the TV when Antonio had walked into the room while he was wearing his gym shorts and black t-shirt.

"Antonio! Goodmorning!" Said Benitsubasa as she walked up to Antonio, throwing her arms around his head and hugging him tightly.

"Careful not hurt him with your flat chest." Said Haihane as she snickered, causing Benitsubasa to pop a vein on the side of her head. She slid her arm into Antonio's and followed him as he sat down and joined the two as he watched TV. He had placed his Iphone down on the table as Haihane slide her arm in his available arm. Later, when the rest of the housemates entered the room, Benitsubasa and Tsukiumi had an intense staredown before Benitsubasa turned her head away.

"Everyone food Is ready!" Said Musubi cheerfully as she, along with Kaho, Akitsu, and Miya had brought In breakfast for everyone. When breakfast was set out for everyone, that's when the conversation started.

"So Kanzaki-kun, how about you take some time off to spar with little ole me?" Said Karasuba with a sinister grin on her face which Miya had caught just before she took a sip of her tea.

"No fair, he was going to spar with me~." Said Kazehana

"Yeah right, I Just bet you were going to bury those humongous marshmallows you call your breast against his face!" Said Hikari, causing Hibiki to sweatdrop.

"Well he Is my Ashikabi after all, I just can't help myself." Said Kazehana.

"But It's amazing that he was able to go toe to toe with you Musubi." Said Saki who was sitting next to Musubi.

"Hai, Antonio-sama is very strong, so that's why Musubi wants her Ashikabi as her sparring partner whenever Miya is busy."

"I wish to also polish my skills while training with Antonio-sama." Stated Kaho, which started a small argument of who Antonio was going to train with first, even Miya had thought to herself how long could Antonio last before he could get whacked with her wooden practice sword.

"Oi Tsukiumi, what's the matter you hadn't touched your food." Said Minato.

"I shall excuse myself from the table to go train outside." Said Tsukiumi.

"Huh? But you can't train on an empty stomach! You got to have a belly full of energy to give it your all!" Said Musubi.

"Your persistence is outstanding, but I guess thou art right," Said Tsukiumi as she began eating her food. Tsurara thought to tease Tsukiumi.

"Here Minato-kun, say Awwh." Said Tsurara.

"Minato, If thou value your life, you shall not eat what your concubine is offering you understand!" Said Tsukiumi as she broke her chopsticks. Yukari who was sitting next to Shiina had sweatdropped.

" _Jeez Shiina, they sure have it rough don't they."_

" _I guess you are right."_ Said Shiina as he chuckled sheepishly. All of a sudden a notification had lit up Antonio's iphone screen lit up. When Haihane had seen this, she passed her Ashikabi his phone.

"Thanks Haihane." After shortly examining it, he had Haihane place it back on the table.

"What was it Master?" Said Akitsu

"Oh just letting me know that Valentine's Day is a couple days away." Antonio replied.

"Valentine's Day?" Akitsu said with confusion in her voice.

"Hmmm, how can I best explain this? Well Akitsu, Valentine's Day a.k.a the day of romance, Is where many people exchange cards, candy, gifts, or even flowers with their ' _special_ ' Valentine. Some say as a tradition in Japan, that long ago, that women would give men they like heart shaped chocolate. But it's also tradition that men are expected to give a gift that is two or three more times valuable. Do you get it Akitsu?"

"I think so." Said Akitsu. "So It's like exchanging gifts?"

"Exactly, but in America, It's tradition for the guy to get a girl an extravagant gift, the usual price a man spends on Valentine's Day in america has skyrocketed because some, not all only care about material possession.

"Hehe, you sure know a lot." Said Karasuba.

"Well, what can I say? When I lived In America, Valentine's Day was everywhere when I was in high school. It was sickening to be honest. When I attended Schlagle, there would be guys spending alot of money on girls who already expect them to buy this and that."

"Didn't you have somebody you wanted to buy stuff for?" Karasuba teased.

"Ehhh, no. I had a best friend in America, but she was so tied up with her boyfriend I doubt that she noticed that I left." Said Antonio. "But now that I realize that Valentine's Day is coming, I'll have something nice for each and every one of you." When Antonio said this, Benitsubasa and Haihane snuggled up to Antonio, Causing Uzume to glare at the two Sekirei.

"Always spoiling us. There must be something that you want Antonio." Said Hibiki, causing all eyes to be on him.

"Well too be honest, I think I sound selfish when I say this, but I just want to see all of you girls smile." Said Antonio as he tilted his head and smiled warmly at all of them. This caused them all to blush madly. "Sometimes I don't consider it spoiling, I just like to call it keeping you girls happy."

"But Antonio-sama." Kaho interrupted. "Just being in the same room as you is enough to make us happy. As long as we have you, I know for a fact that no riches in this world could make us more happy than when we are spending quality time with you."

"Is this how all of you feel?" Asked Antonio

"That's how Musubi feels for sure!" Said Musubi with a burst of energy. All of his Sekirei nodded along.

"Minato."

"Yes Tsukiumi?" Said Minato.

"If I-I hadn't said it enough, I want to apologize for my behavior. As your wife I sh.." She was stopped as Minato patted her head, causing her to blush.

"No need to apologize, that's just part of your personality. I still love you the same Tsukiumi." Tsukiumi started to blush wildly while Tsurara through her arms around Minato's head.

"Hey don't forget about me Minato-kun."

"Hehe, I couldn't forget about you Tsurara, I love you as well." As the conversation about Valentine's Day Continued, Miya had looked at Antonio and a smile came across her face.

' _Just so...Pure. I love how pure you are. There are just so many wonderful things about you I just wouldn't be able to pick. But I do know one thing. I love you Kanzaki Antonio.'_

 _ **And That's the end of Chapter 20! 6,000 views, amazing! I have to thank every single one of you amazing people for reading Wings Of Fate. By you leaving Reviews, PM'ing me, you guys help me make this story even more interesting to read. I had a poll going to as to who would get their own lemon in an upcoming chapter, and the results are**_

 _ **Miya: 3 votes, Karasuba: 2 votes, Kazehana: 2 votes, Akitsu: 2 votes, Uzume: 2 votes**_

 _ **( a four way tie for second)**_

 _ **Kaho: 1 vote, Yume: 1 vote, Yomi: 1 vote**_

 _ **( a three way tie for third.)**_

 _ **Miya is the clear winner of the poll! Thanks to those who participated, but not to leave anyone's favorite character out. I will do their lemons in a later chapter. Just keep up the amazing support guys, It helps alot! If you have a question, don't be afraid to PM me! I'll respond ASAP. When I get to a certain number of views, PM me some questions and I'll put them down In a Q & A segment at the end of a chapter! Well Until Next Time! **_

_**Next Chapter: A Valentine's Day Surprise**_


	21. A Valentine's Day Surprise

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Don't forget I have a poll going on now, so go on my profile and take part in it.**_

 _ *****_ _ **Lemon Included In Today's Chapter***_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

A Valentine's Day Surprise

" _Chocolates huh?"_ Akitsu had thought to herself before she had heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get It" Antonio's Sekirei were having a conversation before the familiar blonde hair, green eyed girl came through the dining room door with Akitsu behind her.

"Oniichan!" Said Kuu as she made her way towards Antonio holding a piece of paper. Giving him a tight hug.

"Hey Kuu, hmm, what's this you got In your hand?" Asked Antonio. Kuu gave him the piece of paper she had that had a picture that she drew of him, her in a field of flowers. "Is this a picture of me and you?" She nodded. "Hehe well thanks Kuu, I'm going to put this in a frame and place it on a nice spot in my room." Kuu was smiling widely, then turned to see a few of his Sekirei was glaring at her with jealousy. Kuu's only response was to stick her tongue out towards them causing them to get even more angry. Miya was thinking about something then noticed her Husband getting up to head towards his room.

"Antonio?" Said Miya

"Hmm? Yes Miya?"

"I know this may sound like a weird question, but what Is your favorite kind of dessert?" Asked Miya. Antonio was standing in the entryway while he placed his finger curved index finger underneath his chin thinking.

"It's not a weird question at all. But If I had to choose, hmmmm, It would probably be brownies or chocolate cake." Said Antonio with a happy expression on his face as the thought of chocolate fudge brownies with cashews in it, also with Chocolate cake. "Those two are my personal favorite." Said Antonio before he left to go hang up the picture Kuu had drew for him. Miya was very knowledgeable of valentine's day, It surprised her that he knew so much about the day of love. There was a solid week left before Valentine's Day, the thought had ran through Antonio's head as he came back downstairs, he also wanted to see when the next entrance exam was since he was so caught up in the _Sekirei Plan,_ he had thought that some of his Sekirei would argue him down about not going so he shook off the thought. "Nanami? I'm going to make a couple runs, want to come with?" Without hesitation she rose up, and headed towards her Ashikabi, gaining glares of jealousy from his other Sekirei.

"S-Sure, where are we headed to?" Nanami asked curiously.

"Oh just a couple places. Miya I won't be gone long." Said Antonio looking at his landlady/wife. When Antonio and Nanami headed outside and too his car, on the left passenger side, Antonio had opened the door for her, causing her face to slowly turn red. As he entered the driver side of his camaro, he had started it up and pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards where he wanted to go.

 _In America_

"Mmm, oh wow! This is really good Mizuki-San! You can cook extremely good!" Said Chiho complementing Antonio's mother.

"Oh my, you're going to make this young woman blush! Thank you Chiho-chan, the only other person who has gave me a compliment like that was my son." Said Mizuki.

"Anyone who taste your cooking should be able to tell that you're cooking skills are amazing!" Said Chiho. "Kanzaki-San is lucky being able to eat this all the time."

"Hehe, well I'm glad you like my cooking." Said Mizuki before she had heard her doorbell ring. "Coming!" As Mizuki scurried to her front door, she had opened it to see the mailman had given her a brown envelope that needed her signature before it could be handed to her. After signing off on it and closing the door, she had quickly scanned who had sent her the documents. Her eyes went wide as she had seen the contents of what was inside. "Hehehe, Chiho-chan, we are celebrating today!"

 _Back In Japan_

Antonio and Nanami was walking along in the shopping district and had seen that the Valentine bug had spread. As they were walking side by side, Antonio had looked to his left and seen Nanami was staring at a sakura pink flower hair clip.

"You want that?" Asked Antonio, causing Nanami to snap her out of her short trance.

"T-That's not.." Nanami was interrupted as she had seen her Ashikabi walk up to the stall where the Sakura pink flower hair clip was being sold.

"How much for this one?" Said Antonio as he pointed to the one Nanami wanted. As they had exchanged the item for cash, Antonio had put his wallet back in his pocket and walked up to Nanami.

"I-I didn't say I wanted It." Said Nanami, but actually wanted to say the opposite of what she did say. Antonio then had helped place it on the side of her head, causing her to blush wildly.

"Well I actually think It looks really nice on you." Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards Nanami. She always wanted a Ashikabi who made her feel how she is feeling now, her first one didn't care about her well being, but Antonio made her feel like none of that ever existed, that Is probably the main reason why she loves him so.

"Thank you Antonio-San." Said Nanami as she intertwined her right hand with his left as they continued walking down the shopping district.

"For what?" Antonio said curiously.

"For treating and being so nice to me." Nanami replied. "You are very very sweet."

"Hehe, well I believe that all Sekirei and humans should have the chance to smile and be happy." Said Antonio. "I would do anything to make you smile Nanami, that's a given. That should be an Ashikabi's job." Nanami's grip on Antonio's hand had tightened as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Antonio's face to turn rose pink. "O-Oi Nanami-chan?" She giggled as they had started to walk forward again.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

When Nanami and Antonio returned to Maison Izumo from running a couple of errands, Kuu ran up to her Oniichan and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kuu, was you being a good girl while I was gone?" Asked Antonio.

"Mmhmm, I was playing games with everyone and I won!" Said Kuu excitedly.

"Congrats Kuu!." Said Antonio as he, Kuu, and Nanami walked towards the dining room and as he entered the dining room, he could see a couple of his Sekirei in disbelief that Kuu had beat them in a card game (Uno) multiple times."

" _H-How did she..?"_ Whispered Saki in disbelief.

" _That's the third time the little girl beat me!"_ Whispered Hikari with a vein popping on the side of her head. Benitsubasa was so hot that Antonio could've thought he had seen steam escaping the top of her head.

' _Damn, I guess Kuu has some serious luck In games.'_ Thought Antonio as he went to the table to sit down. Hibiki and had sat on his left side and Toyotama to his right. "Hey is dinner ready yet?" Asked Antonio?

"Not yet Antonio-san, Miya, along with a couple others had just started." Replied Toyotama."

"Where's Minato, Yukari and the others?" Asked Antonio.

"In the swimming pool." Said Hibiki. As Antonio had nodded, he had seen the Uno cards were sat on the dining room table. "Everyone else Is in their rooms, so we thought we would pass the time by playing a couple games with Kuu here."

"Hmm, how about we play a couple games before dinner is ready, what do you girls say?" Benitsubasa, Hibiki, Saki, Toyotama, Nanami, and Kuu agreed as Antonio had grabbed the deck of cards, shuffled them, and dealt them evenly.

 _Later_

"Ok everyone dinner is rea~" Miya had stopped before finishing her sentence because she had seen Benitsubasa, Hibiki, Saki, Toyotama, Nanami, and her husband all had their heads down on the table while Kuu had a look of happiness on her face. "Oh my, Is everyone ok?" Asked Miya

"Ughhh, yeah we are fine Miya." Replied Antonio. "Jeez Kuu, you are really good." Kuu smiled due to Antonio's compliment. Miya had giggled as Musubi, Kaho, Yashima and Akitsu had brought out the food and placed It on the table, along with plates, utensils and rice. As all of the residents met in the dining room for dinner, Miya had started to fill bowls with rice and hand it out to those who wanted some.

"So did you manage to get your errands taken care of?" Asked Miya.

"Mmhmm, I got everything taken care of." Said Antonio as he warmly smiled towards her, which caused her to feel a flame ignite within her. After all of the residents of the inn finished dinner and took turns taking baths, Kuu had once again spent the night, but instead of sleeping in Miya's room, she had fallen asleep in Yume's room. Antonio was the last one who had managed to get a bath before bed.

"Ahhhhh. Nothing beats a warm bath before bed honestly." Said Antonio. ' _It's been a couple months since I last seen Chiho-san. I hope she is doing well.'_ After Antonio's bath, he placed on his fresh boxer shorts and shorts as his sleeping attire. When he had entered his room, he had threw the towel into the dirty clothes hamper that was in his room, just as he was about to place on his shirt, he had heard a knock on his door. He placed his black shirt on the bed and had walked to his door. As he opened It, he had seen Miya, who just walked into his room."

"Antonio.." Miya's breathing was labored, but before he could asked her if she was alright, she leaned In and stole his lips, causing her euphoric lilac colored wings of light to emerge from her back.

"M-Miya." Antonio's face had turned red as he had seen that Miya was undoing her clothes and had let them drop to the floor, revealing her bare body.

"A-Antonio, p-please, extinguish this flame inside of me." All Antonio could do was gulp as he had seen Miya's naked body as he could feel his sword of excalibur rise.

============= _Lemon Start ============_

Miya had slowly pushed Antonio on his bed, softly pulling down his shorts to reveal his fully risen ' _sword of justice'._ Miya's face turned red as she softly grabbed his dick and start to slowly stroke it.

' _Antonio's dick is big, I-It's really hard and hot.'_ Thought Miya. "Please feel good with this my love." She started to slowly lick the shaft of his dick while continuing to stroke it, causing the tip of his penis to emit a liquid to slowly stroll down his shaft which Miya had no problem with licking while making sounds. **'** _ **Slurp, Slurp...Smack Suck.'**_ Miya had looked up to Antonio's face to see that he was biting his bottom lip.

"Uaah! M-Miya…" Antonio could feel Miya's left hand intertwined with his right hand.

"Are you about to cum?" Asked Miya who was still stroking his dick. "Please, please, don't hold back on my account!" _**' Slurp Suck, Suck'**_

"M-Miya, I'm going to.." Before Antonio could finish, he could feel an immense pleasure as his penis ejactulated a pretty decent amout of semen which amazed Miya.

"Fuwah.. Aah.. Oh my goodness.. There's so much thick semen coming out." Said Miya in amazement. "I-I'm sorry, I allowed some of It to get on your stomach."

"It's fine Miya, Instead how about you just lay your back down on the bed." As Miya agreed, she had done as she was asked. Antonio then had climbed on top of her.

"W-What do you want me to do next?" Asked Miya curiously. Antonio had just placed his still erect penis in between her large breasts. "Paizuri? Jeez, you're a perv." Said Miya in a tease like tone of voice. When she had squeezed her breasts together, she could see the tip of his dick going in and out between her pressed together breast. ' _Even though he just came, It's still hard'_ Thought Miya. "D-do you like my breast that much?" Asked Miya with a smile on her face as she could see liquid coming out of his dick."

"Y-Yeah, It feels like as If I'm going to cum already." Replied Antonio

"Wait." Said Miya. "I-If you are going to cum, I'd r-rather you do It inside me!" Said Miya as spreaded her legs apart to show that her pussy was extremely wet. Antonio had grinned as he grabbed the shaft of his dick, and slowly teased her clit with the tip of his penis. This got the reaction that he wanted. "Hyah...Ahh… A-Antonio don't tease me. Hurry and please put It In please!"

" Fufufu, I'll only put It In If you ask for it obscenely." This caused Miya to fidget around as she continued to feel her clit being teased.

"P-Please… thrust your big, hard dick into my pussy!" Said Miya ' _Uuuuu… That was embarrassing"_ As Antonio had stopped teasing her, he used his thumb to play with her slit, then slowly slide the tip of his dick inside of her. "Fuaaaah!" then when Antonio had slowly slid inside of her all the way, Antonio could feel the tip of his dick kissing her womb. "A-Antonio...Antonio, I-I can feel you, d-deep inside of me!"

"M-Miya, you feel so tight!" Said Antonio as he thrusted his dick In and out of Miya, causing her boobs to bounce. He then placed his right hand on her left breast, then decided to pinch her nipple. Causing her to let moans of pleasure escape her mouth. He could feel Miya tighten up on his dick as If she didn't want to let it go. " Uu… Aaah! I-I'm cumming!" Miya had softly placed her hand on his face.

"P-Please my love, let It out Inside of me." After getting confirmation, Antonio had thrusted inside of Miya a couple more times before he had ejaculated inside of her, letting out grunting sounds as the semen escaped from his penis, and raced to Miya's womb.

"My s-stomach feels so hot!" Said Miya as she could feel her husband cumming Inside of her. After he pulled his dick out from Miya, he could see his semen escape Miya's pussy. She had looked up to see that he was still hard, so she knew she was in for a very, very long night. After doing it for longer than they both can remember, Miya had collapsed onto his sweating chest. "Jeez making me emit all of those lewd sounds." Said Miya

============= _Lemon End ============_

Miya had collapsed on top of Antonio while breathing heavily. They had sex for song long that they couldn't keep track. Antonio's wife/Sekirei felt like as If she was going to be addicted.

"H-Hey, how many times, d-do you think we done It?" Asked Antonio

"Hehe, I-I stopped counting after ten." Said Miya as she rested her head onto his chest, slowly stroking his sword of excalibur that was currently ' _sheathed'_ at the moment.

"Still want more?" Asked Antonio, Miya had looked up at him to see that he was sweating just as much as her. She had just giggled and kiss him on the lips . As the light from her emerged wings died down. They had cuddled the rest of the time they had left before the sun had risen.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _A Couple Days Later_

It was currently February 13th, just a day before Valentine's day! Antonio and his Sekirei were in the dining room, with the exception of Musubi, Yashima, and Akitsu who were helping Miya with breakfast. They were all watching a special TV episode about valentine's day. While the others were in the kitchen, Miya just couldn't get what happened between her and Antonio out of her mind at all. She had gently patted her face to snap herself out of her trance.

"Antonio-sama, let's train today?" Said Musubi who came Into the dining room with the same amount of energy that never, and I mean never leaves her body." Just as he went to say something, Kuruse smacked her hand down on the table.

"Well what If I want him to train with me today, he already had trained with you, so don't you think someone else should have a chance with him?" Said Kuruse.

"Huh? I thought I would train with my adorable Ashikabi today~." Said Kazehana who was sitting next to Antonio. This made Hikari and Benitsubasa annoyed very fast.

"I wouldn't exactly call pressing your boobs In his face training!" Said Hikari.

"Besides, I want to train with Antonio!" Yelled Benitsubasa. Kazehana had made a teasing face towards.

"He already has you trained, little miss washboard." Said Kazehana. By this time, those who were locked in a argument, were staring intensely at each other. Karasuba couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez, huh? Where's Kaho, Nanami, and Yomi?" Asked Antonio. When he had said that, they had walked through the door.

"Oh! Goodmorning Antonio-sama!" Said Kaho as she seen him sitting in the dining room. Antonio had seen that Kaho, Nanami and Yomi where carrying multiple sacks.

"Huh, what Is In the sacks?" Asked Antonio curiously. Before Nanami was about to answer his question, Miya peeked her head In the door with her demon visage slowly appearing from behind her, causing her to sweat bullets.

"Nooo, It's a secret!" Said Miya. As Antonio had sighed, he had received a text message from the places he visited while he was with Nanami.

"Kuu-chan, want to come with your Oniichan?" As Kuu nodded, she walked out into the hallway Antonio had let Miya know that he had to go check on a couple things and that he'll be back.

"Speaking of which, what's Inside the sack?" Asked Saki

"Well." Miya had walked into the dining room. "Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I thought It would be nice If we all could make him his favorite dessert." Said Miya.

"Meaning what, we have to bake?" Asked Kagari who hadn't baked anything before. Miya nodded.

"Don't worry I'll teach you all." Said Miya.

"If It's not too much trouble, I would also like to learn how to bake desserts for my husband." Miya turned around to see Tsukiumi and Tsurara.

"Perfect, everyone meet me in the kitchen after you put on your appropriate cooking wear. I wouldn't want for you girls to dirty up your clothes." Said Miya

 _Later_

 **[Play Song:** _ **Kakashi Theme -**_ **Naruto OST]**

"Ok Is everyone ready?" Asked Miya who was wearing her traditional Japanese apron and bandana. While were ready, others were adjusting their aprons and bandanas. "Ok first is simple, you gather the ingredients, which In this case is a box of brownie mix, eggs, sugar, butter, etc." The Sekirei watched as she explained. "Second, you gather the materials you need to mix everything together with. Careful not to put too much of one ingredient in the mix." Everybody was amazed at how quickly she managed to mix everything together while making as least of a mess as possible. She then added cashews into the mix, then managed to put the brownie mix into a deep baking dish."

"Um, what's the purpose for the cutouts here?" Asked Saki who had finally managed to get her bandana fitting correctly thanks to Kaho.

"Well, we use it when we are nearly done. So we set the oven at three-hundred and fifty degrees, wait till it reaches that temperature, then place the mix inside and wait about twenty-five to thirty minutes.

 _Later_

"Now you put your mits on so you don't burn your hands as you take the brownies out the oven." Everybody had seen that she had made them look perfect. "Now be careful as you dump it out so it doesn't break apart." Miya had quickly flipped the baking pan upside down, and when she carefully pulled the pan up she had seen the brownies didn't break apart. "Now Saki, you take these heart shaped cut outs and press them down like so, but wait for it to cool down first. After that you can decorate it as you like and there you go!" Said Miya with a smile. Musubi and Yume had stars in their eyes, which caused everyone to sweat dropped. "Get it?" Everyone nodded. "If you have any question's I don't mind helping." Everybody had looked at the perfect heart shaped brownie.

"Hai! Let's get started!" Said Musubi as everybody started moving around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and materials to make their brownies for their Ashikabi. Musubi, under Kaho's supervision, was happily placing all the proper ingredients into a bowl and mixing them all up.

"I don't think you are suppose to put _that_ much sugar In It." Said Haihane to Benitsubasa.

"The sweeter It is the better it taste right?" Said Benitsubasa. "When Antonio's gets a bite of this he'll fall even deeper in love with me.." As Benitsubasa rambled on, Haihane had just shrugged

 _Later_

Everybody was either finalizing or finishing their treats, decorating them, wrapping them in saran wrap and placing them in the fridge until tomorrow.

 **[Song End]**

Haihane had seen that Benitsubasa had taken her brownies out of the oven, but when she had seen hers. It had started to emit a sinister purple aura of _sugary death._

 **[Play Song:** _ **Fooling Mode**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Hey, I don't think It's suppose to look like that." Said Haihane.

"Look like what?" Asked Benitsubasa curiously as she wiped some flour off her face.

"Like death." Said Haihane with a straight face.

"It does not! It looks perfect." To Benitsubasa she had seen the visage of flowers surrounding what seemed to be to her a perfect brownie. She broke off a piece that was left over from using the cutouts and stuck inside of Haihane's mouth. "See! My brownie is sure to make Antonio see that I'm the better wife." Said Benitsubasa with complete confidence. After Haihane ate the piece of brownie, she just stood in place.

"Oh wow."

"See I told you Its.."

"I didn't know you could kill off the natural taste of a chocolate brownie." Said Haihane.

"Oh shut up Haihane!" Said Benitsubasa as she wrapped up her brownie and placed It in the fridge. As the rest of the tenants of the Inn finished cooking, they learned the most fun part about cooking. Washing dishes.

 **[Song End]**

As Antonio and Kuu had walked through the door, he had seen his Sekirei, along with Minato's and Yukari's exit the kitchen and head upstairs.

"H-Hey, what was everyone doing?" Asked Antonio. Musubi had ran up to him and gave him and hug, earning herself a glare from little ole Kuu.

"You'll find out tomorrow Antonio-sama! Miya told us not to tell!" Said Musubi with an Innocent face.

"Uh-huh, Is that right?" Musubi nodded her head. "Well I'll have to take your word for It then Musubi-chan."

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Screamed all of Antonio's Sekirei. Each one of them went into the kitchen to bring out their brownie and introduce It to him one at a time. Tsukiumi, Tsurara and Yukari brownies as well. One by one, Antonio tasted all of his Sekirei's brownies that they had so kindly made for him.

"Hmmm, Mmmmm! This Is very good Musubi!" Musubi smiled brightly as her Ashikabi response. "Ok next up is Kaho." Kaho was getting nervous as she had seen Antonio taking a bit into the brownie she made for him. "Mmmmm, Oishi! Very good! You even placed cashews and chocolate chips!"

"Thank you so much Antonio-sama, your compliment makes me happy ." Kaho bowed gracefully. He then tried Akitsu's brownie's

"Oh wow, this is really good, Akitsu did you put some kind of pretzel pieces in here?" She nodded. "I thought so, the saltiness with the chocolate goes great with me, really nice job Akitsu." Akitsu blushed .

"O-Oi Antonio, here try ours!" Pleaded Hikari. As Hikari and her sister witnessed their Ashikabi take a bite, a big smile ran across his face.

"Really good job, one placed powdered sugar on one, and the other placed fudge on top of theirs. It's unique!." Antonio had tasted the rest of his Sekirei's treats, and the same went for all of them, they had went above and beyond his expectations. Causing each and every single one of them to smile with a small blush to come across their face.

"H-Here you didn't try mine yet Antonio." Said Benitsubasa.

" _Oh boy"._ Whispered Haihane as she had seen Antonio unwrap the pink haired Sekirei's brownie.

"Ok let's get to tas.." Antonio had stopped as he could see the subtle visage of a sinister purple aura coming off of the brownie. Benitsubasa was waiting for him to eat it, with hope that she'll receive a compliment as well. As he brought himself to take a bite from it, he could taste the excessive sugar she put in it. He could also tell that she worked really hard. "I-It's really good, t-thank you Benitsubasa."

"See! I told you Haihane he would like it." As soon as she said that was said, A knock was at the door, which Antonio had got up to get. When he came back inside, Karasuba had a playful look on her face.

"Hehe, so where's our valentines?" Asked Karasuba. Tsurara, Tsukiumi, and Yukari had looked at Shiina with a questionable look in their eyes.

"Hehe, everybody If you would be so kind as to follow me outside." Said Antonio. Everybody looked so confused, so as everyone followed Antonio outside, they had seen that he was in the back of one of the two vans that was parked outside of the Inn. "I couldn't fit everything Inside of the car so I had what I got for you girls delivered." So one by one, he called each of his Sekirei to come up to the main gate to the inn, each and everyone of Antonio's Sekirei had got a gift basket with each of their favorite things inside, but that wasn't the only thing that they had found. They had found a rectangular box with the name of a jewelry store, the same one that Antonio had went to get all of their rings to signify that they were married. "Happy Valentine's Day Girls." Said Antonio with a warm smile.

" _Antonio-Sama.."_ Whispered Kaho, Yume and Musubi had given their Ashikabi a tight hug, thanking him for the amazing Valentine's Day Gift Basket. Each one of his Sekirei walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Karasuba had grabbed his collar and brought her face closer to his.

" _Thank you Antonio-Kun, I'll have to pay you back somehow."_ Said Karasuba in a seductive tone. The happy moment was short lived when Antonio had received a mass text message from the one, and only Minaka.

 _ **"Hello remaining active Ashikabi of Shino Teto, I hope everybody Is enjoying this little time off to yourselves, because tomorrow we get down to business. By business, I mean the first match of the third round will begin! More information will be available tomorrow! Have a pleasant rest of the day !"**_

When all of his Sekirei walked inside of the inn with their gift baskets, they had turned behind to see Antonio with a serious expression on his face.

"Master, Is something troubling you?" Said Akitsu in a concerned tone.

"Just received a text message from Minaka is all." Said Antonio, all of his Sekirei had different facial expressions when the man behind the crazy death game name was mentioned. "He said that tomorrow is the official beginning of the first match of the third round." His Sekirei could see that his hands were starting to ball up. " _Just a bit more._ Just a bit more and we will be done with this crazy game! After that, we can all live together without the worry of MBI or Minaka or anyone else.

"You know." Karasuba said before "Before I left MBI, I heard that Minaka was talking about the jinki pieces and whoever gathers them all could determine the fate for this generation's Sekirei. So I ask you, what Is your plan If you were to gather all the jinki and win the _Plan_?" Asked Karasuba. Antonio had gained attention from not only his Sekirei but Minato's and Shiina.

"Hmph, that's obvious! I want all the Sekirei to live however they want to! To be able to properly find their true Ashikabi and live the life of love, peacefully. It's not a question of If I'm going to win. It's that _we_ are going to win and shut Minaka up!" All of his Sekirei nodded. "I promise I'll do my best to get you girls as far as possible." Musubi then had slid her arm into his right arm.

"Hai! Musubi will help you as well! However as possible! We'll make sure that you are the Ashikabi who brings about change!" Said Musubi with a look of confidence in her eyes."Just us knowing that you'll be by our side, makes us fear nothing. We shall break down every obstacle that stands In your way Antonio-sama!"

"Musubi is right." Said Kaho who slid her arms in Antonio's left arm. "We will do anything for you no questions asked!" Antonio had look deeply into Musubi and Kaho's eyes and had remembered, that his journey, his entry into the _Sekirei Plan,_ meeting the rest of his Sekirei, was all because he had meet these two. He then patted them both on the head.

"I'm glad too have you both, too have every single one of you In my life!" Said Antonio as his Sekirei had smiles on their face as they had went upstairs to place their gift baskets up. Kuu had ran up to her Oniichan and gave him a nice, big hug.

"Kuu know's you'll be able to do it Oniichan, I'm cheering for you!" Earning her a smile from Antonio as he gently patted her on her head.

"Thanks Kuu, that means alot." Said Antonio as he walked with Kuu into the dining room along with Miya. A black limousine had pulled up infront of the Inn, which carried two familiar passengers, which only one of them carried luggage with them. Uzume was the first one to come back down to the first floor after leaving her room, then she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get It!" Said Uzume as she rushed towards the front door. As she opened it, she had covered her mouth and was about to cry out a river of tears when Chiho had just returned to her.

"Hello Uzume-san, I see you still have what modesty you have left intact I suppose?" Chiho said jokingly.

"C-C-Chiho, W-What are you doing here?"

"Well this kind lady here took me In and helped nurse me back to good health. Uzume, this is Mizuki-san. Mizuki-san this is my friend I told you about, Uzume." Uzume had seen Mizuki standing next to her, who was wearing a sundress, from Uzume's perspective looked younger than her.

"Nursed you back to health? Not to be rude, but she looks younger than I." Hearing this made Mizuki happy.

"My, oh my, are you saying that I look younger than what my age is? That is very nice of you to say." Said Mizuki as a warm smile came across her face. Uzume couldn't believe the woman who was just about reaching her chest in height, with white hair, crystal blue eyes was actually older than what she had guess. Antonio heard alot of chatter going on in the hallway, so he decided to investigate.

"Oi Uzume, did you find out who that w.." As soon as Antonio stepped into the hallway and faced down the hall, he had dropped his phone, which had fell in slow motion.

"M-m-m-m-m-m….Mom!?" Uzume had quickly looked back and forth at the young woman than quickly looked back at Antonio as she couldn't believe that Antonio was her son.

"Hehehe hello son!"

 _ **And that Is the end of Chapter 21, Valentine's Chapter. I want to thank everyone who Is supporting Wings Of Fate! You guys are awesome, seriously. If you guy's have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review, I will answer It ASAP. Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A Mother's Love**_


	22. A Mother's Love

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ *****_ _ **Lemon Included In Today's Chapter***_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

A Mother's Love

"Hehe, Hello Son!" Said Mizuki as she scurried over to Antonio and embraced him into a tight hug, causing Antonio to stutter. Miya had walked into the hallway to see the commotion.

"Oh my, what's going on here?" Asked Miya causing everyone to look at her, causing Antonio to sweat bullets. Mizuki had released her son and had walked over to Miya and had respectfully bowed.

"Hello there, my name Is Mizuki, Kanzaki Mizuki, Antonio's mother. It Is very nice to meet you." Said Mizuki as she smiled warmly towards Miya. Miya's eyes had widened as she could tell that she looked exactly as Antonio, they had the same exact smile that could give anyone a warm, happy feeling. As everybody was conversing, Miya, Uzume and Chiho, Including Antonio who was sweating bullets walked into the dining room. Antonio was sitting next to Uzume and Chiho, while Miya was sitting at the head of the table, pouring fresh tea for Mizuki who was sitting towards Miya's left.

"Where are my manners? I had forgotten to Introduce myself, I'm the landlady in charge of this boarding house. My name is Miya." Miya said with grace as she handed Antonio's mother a fresh cup of tea.

"Hehe, I just hope my child hasn't caused you any troubles." Said Mizuki after she carefully took a sip from the cup of tea she had received from Miya, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"On the contrary, your son has been the most wonderfulest helper here." Said Miya with a small blush on her face. "I just can't believe that Kanzaki-san Is your son, you look so young." Said Miya, causing Mizuki to place her hands on her face, trying to cover her blush. As Mizuki kept smiling, she had looked at Chiho, who was talking to Uzume.

"Uzume, would your friend like some tea as well?" Uzume nodded. Miya then had looked at Antonio. "Kanzaki-san, If you don't mind, would you please get some more cups from the kitchen?"

"Hai, Hai." Said Antonio as he rose up, and walked out of the dining room and to the kitchen. As he walked through the hall to the kitchen, he could hear the ladies in the dining room laugh.

' _Ok, calm down Antonio. She doesn't know anything about the Sekirei living here at the Inn. If anything, I know Miya will cover for me and tell mom that they are just tenants, I don't know what I'm getting so worked up ab..'_ His thought process was stopped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kanzaki-san?" Asked Yomi, causing her Ashikabi to fumble the cup he had taken down from the kitchen cabinet. After he had managed to grab a firm hold on the cup, he had sighed out, causing Yomi to tilt her head. "Kanzaki-san, are you alright?" Yomi said with concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah, sorry for worrying you, Yomi-san, It's just that, well." Antonio had leaned In and started whispering Into his Sekirei's ear.

"Eh?! Seriously, right now?!" Said Yomi.

"Yeah, It's a surprise to me too." Said Antonio. "I just hope everyone keeps information about the Sekirei or the _Sekirei Plan_ quite." Said Antonio. As he kissed Yomi on the cheek, causing her face to get red, Antonio had made his way back to the dining room. When the ladies In the dining room had laughed, Mizuki had pulled out a blue photo binder that had the title _My Angel_ on it and had softly placed It on the table.

"Mizuki-san, what's that you have there?" Asked Miya curiously, causing Uzume and Chiho to also wonder.

"Hehe, well I was going to ask you ladies If you wanted to check out my son's baby pictures." When Miya, Uzume, and Chiho, heard baby pictures, they had all sat next to Mizuki without hesitation, as she prepared to show them Antonio's baby photos.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Yamagasumi**_ **\- Naruto Shippuden OST]**

As Mizuki opened the blue photo book, the very first photo that caught everyone's attention was a photo of Mizuki holding a newborn Antonio while she was in the hospital.

' _He is so adorable!'_ Thought Uzume as she had seen the baby photo of Antonio. As Mizuki turned a page, Chiho, Miya and Uzume, had seen photo's of Antonio playing in the bathtub, splashing the water. All three of them couldn't contain the smiles on their face when they had seen a picture of a napping Antonio. When Mizuki was explaining when she took the pictures to Uzume and Chiho, Miya had a unstopable blush that had risen to her face.

"You know the thing about kids, Is that you never want them to grow up. You'd would want them to stay so young and innocent. Hehe I always look at these photos to remind myself of the blessing I was given." Said Mizuki as she had remembered a night where she had cried her eyes out, but had suddenly stopped when she had seen her young son hug onto her leg. She then had got down to her knees, and embraced her son In a hug. Her trip down memory lane was cut short as Antonio had walked back into the room. "A mother's love Is something that her son or daughter will always cherish for as long as they live and after." Said Mizuki with a soft smile on her face.

 **[Song END]**

"Here you go Mi.." Antonio stopped after he placed the cups on the table as he had seen a familiar album book. He was overcome with embarrassment as he tried to snatch away the photo album away. "M-mom, why would you show them that!" Mizuki, then grabbed the album and had kept it away from her son with a smile on her face.

"Hehehe, and just when I was about to show them the 'other photos'." Teased Mizuki, causing Antonio's face to swell up in a bright red color.

"Anything but that!" Said Antonio. Having felt defeated he had sighed as he took his seat back by Uzume and Chiho was were started to giggle at him. "O-Oi, what's so funny?" Asked Antonio.

"Hehe, I didn't know you could get so flustered Kanzaki-san." Teased Uzume as she stuck out her tongue to her Ashikabi.

" _I'm going to get you back Uzume, just wait."_ Whispered Antonio. "Anyways, what bring you here Mom?" Asked Antonio

"Hehe, well before I say anything." Mizuki rustled through her luggage again and handed Antonio a brown envelope. "Go ahead and read what's inside." After Antonio had opened the envelope, and brimmed over It, Chiho had wheeled herself backwards a couple inches, confusing Uzume.

"M-Mom, this Is.."

"Hehe as of today." Uzume's eyes widened as Chiho had started to stand by herself. "Hikada Chiho is officially one-hundred percent cured of her disease and is now fully able to walk without using her wheelchair anymore. That information you sent me was more than helpful, I wonder how you got your hands on such valuable information?" Said Mizuki and she had tilted her head and placed her index finger on her chin. As Antonio sweating bullets, Uzume was shedding tears of happiness as she hugged Chiho.

"Oh thank goodness! Chiho you're all better! I-I'm so glad." Said Uzume as she had started to dry her tears. She had felt her body jolt as Chiho placed her hands on her shoulder.

"No need to cry Uzume-san, I'm all better now." as Uzume nodded, she leaned in closer to whisper to her. _"Which means that I'm able to steal Kanzaki-san from you."_ Whispered Chiho as she backed away from Uzume's ear with her tongue sticked out, causing Uzume's face to turn cherry red. As all the commotion was going on, Yukari had opened the door to the dining room.

"Huh? Aunt Mizuki!" Said Yukari in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yukari-chan! Jeez you kids keep getting older!" Said Mizuki as Yukari came to the table, sat next to her aunt and gave her a big hug. "How's Minato?"

"That knucklehead is doing alright, he's a two time ronin, but other than that he's alright." Antonio had sweatdropped at the fact that his cousin just threw her own brother under the bus. "Speaking of which, what brings you to Japan, I thought you lived in America?" Asked Yukari

"I was just about to explain It to my son. Well I have decided to move back to Japan, the only reason I went to America, was so that my son could get the best education possible, also because my job was there. I just figured It was about time I came back home, So I thought It was time I came back home." Replied Mizuki. "Speaking of which." Mizuki's attention turned to Antonio. "So, got a girlfriend I don't know about?" Said Mizuki while giving a look of her wanting to know about Antonio's private life, causing Miya, and Uzume to blush.

"M-Mom, that's personal." Said Antonio

"So I'm your mother!" Replied Mizuki "Ho,ho,hoooo?" Mizuki placed her hand over her mouth. "Don't tell me, you have more than one girlfriend?" Said Mizuki in a teasing tone of voice. Antonio was rushing himself to think of an excuse to tell his mother. "Hmm? I'm guessing I'm r.." Antonio had seen his mother had appeared to be frozen, he was about to call out to her, then he suddenly felt a pair of breasts on his back.

' _Oh no.'_ Thought Antonio.

"Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she suddenly pressed herself against Antonio's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Antonio-sama, let's go swimming together!" Asked Musubi, causing Antonio to turn his head to face hers.

"Musubi! It's rude to interrupt Antonio-sama while he is conversating." Said Kaho. "My apologies Antonio-sama." Kaho had noticed that Antonio had a worried expression on his face. "Antonio-sama, Is everything alright?" Asked Kaho as she had seen her Ashikabi slowly turn back around to his mother's face.

" _B...B...B-Beautiful women."_ Whispered Mizuki, Antonio was sweating bullets as she had kept whispering to herself.

"Oi Kanzaki-kun~!" Antonio had heard Kazehana enter the dining room.

' _This was the last person who I wanted to unexpectedly walk In!'_ Thought Antonio

"Ah, this is where you we…" Kazehana had looked to see Mizuki sitting next to Miya. Mizuki had seen Kazehana's breast bounce then settle in place.

" _O...O...O-Oppai!"_ Whispered Mizuki after seeing Kazehana's astounding chest. Antonio thought things couldn't get any worse, but It did, as his Sekirei started coming one after another. Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, Yashima, Matsu, Saki, Yomi, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Toyotama, Kagari, Nanami and Kuruse, Yume, and Karasuba all pile into the dining room. _"G...G...Grandchildren!"_ Whispered Mizuki as she had closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled. Antonio had seen her mother swaying back and forth before finally falling backwards as she fainted.

"O-Oi! Mom!" Antonio rushed over to his mom, but had sweatdropped when he had seen that she was smiling while she was on the floor whispering to herself.

" _Hehe...G...Grandchildren."_

 _A Couple Minutes Later_

"Huh that's Kanzaki-kuns mom?" Asked Kazehana as Miya went to fan some air to a fainted Mizuki.

"She looks so young." Said Karasuba.

"Yes, I was in disbelief at first, but then I noticed something. They have the same exact smile that'll give you a happy feeling inside." Said Miya "Hehe, now I know where you got that trait from Kanzaki-san." Teased Miya, Antonio was about to say something until he, Yukari, and Minato had received a text message from the man, Minaka himself.

" _**I'm going to make this as simple and sweet as possible. All active Ashikabi In the capital with their Sekirei, Please report to the front of the MBI building. All Ashikabi who doesn't comply with this, will have their Sekirei terminated by the Disciplinary Squad. You have half an hour."**_

"Master what Is It?" Asked Akitsu with a concerned tone of voice.

"Everyone, get your gear together, Minaka want's all Ashikabi and Sekirei to report to the front of the MBI building." Said Antonio. "My guess Is that he is finally going to start the first match of the third round."

"Hai Antonio-sama, we shall get our equipment ready and shall be ready to head out when you are ready." Said Kaho as she and the rest of his Sekirei rushed to their rooms to get their things.

 _A Couple Minutes Later_

As Antonio's Sekirei were at the door, placing on their boots, making last minute adjustments to their outfits, Antonio was with Miya in the dining room.

"Don't worry Miya I'll be back." Said Antonio as he leaned in and kissed Miya on the cheek.

"Please, don't do anything too rash." Said Miya, earning her a warm smile from Antonio. As she watched Antonio walk into the hallway, she had prayed for Antonio's safety. When Antonio had walked into the hall, he had seen his Sekirei were ready to head out.

"Alright girls, let's go."

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 **"Hello General Rivers, It's me. I went to the MBI building as Instructed. Of course the front desk lady was of no assistance, though she was kind of cute. Yes, understand."** After Antonio's father got off the phone with General Rivers, he was walking down the street of Shino Teto, away from MBI. When he turned his head to his left, he could see a group of girls heading towards MBI, some with weapons, but what really surprised him was that his son was walking with them all. As Antonio was walking down the street with his Sekirei, Anthony pulled out his phone to get connected with General Rivers. **"General Rivers, I think I might've just found what I was sent here for."**

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

By the time, Antonio, Yukari, and Minato, along with their Sekirei managed to make It to the front of the MBI building, they had seen many different Sekirei and Ashikabi from the North, East, South, and West. Karasuba had placed her sheathed katana on her shoulder.

"Hehe, seems like today will be a very fun day." Said Karasuba as she had a look of hunger in her eyes. As Antonio was looking around, He then had seen Higa and Kakizaki and was in a intense staredown with each other until Minaka had finally showed himself.

"Hahahaha! Greetings Ashikabi and Sekirei of Shino Teto! Today is a marvelous one as the first match of the third round will finally begin! But first let me show you what you will be fighting for!" All eyes turned to Minaka as he dug into his suit coat and pulled out a Jinki replica. "This is what you all will be fighting for, a extraordinary Item called a Jinki! A couple Jinki are already in possession of two Ashikabi. So as so, there will be three matches, and thus the winner of the matches shall receive a Jinki as a prize, which you'll need later on. So let's announce the participants of the first round!" Said Minaka as he pointed to a screen on a nearby building that had started to randomly generate pictures of Ashikabi's. Mikogami's, Sanada's another picture of an Ashikabi came up on the screen. "These will be the participants of the first match! Those who weren't called, be by your phone." Said Minaka as the Ashikabi and Sekirei who weren't in the first match had started to head back to their homes. Through the moving crowd, Higa and Kakizaki were glaring harshly at Antonio.

"Antonio-sama?" Antonio turned his head to see Musubi and the rest of his Sekirei looking at him curiously. "Antonio-sama, are you alright?" Asked Musubi.

"Y-Yeah, could you all please go back to the Inn to see If Kuu and Miya, and my mother is alright."

"Hai Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as her and the rest of his Sekirei raced back to the Inn. Uzume had stayed behind to make sure no one made a surprise attack.

"I-I hope you don't mind that I stayed behind to make sure no one tries anything." Said Uzume only to receive confirmation from Antonio nodding. As they walked down the street, Uzume could see a certain look on her Ashikabi's face. "Kanzaki-san, what's the matter?" Asked Uzume.

Antonio sighed. "N-Nothing, I just didn't expect my mom to come to Japan like that and too See Musubi-chan, and the others like that. Now I'm just wondering how I'm going to explain all of this too her." Said Antonio as Uzume watched his facial expression change as he made eye contact with Uzume. "Don't worry about me Uzume-chan." Said Antonio as he placed his right hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, as long as I have you girls!" Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards her, causing her to smile with a blush rise to her face. She had looked to her left and seen a Sekirei coming towards them at a high speed.

"Kanzaki-san move!" Said Uzume as she had pushed Antonio then had swiped vertically to block the Sekirei's attack with her veil. After the attack was blocked, the attacking Sekirei hopped a few feet away from Uzume. Uzume could see that on the left shoulder was a tattoo of the number seventy-two.

"Sekirei Number #72, Natsu." Said the Sekirei with short black hair, and dark eyes. Uzume had a look of anger In her eyes as Natsu had tried to attack her Ashikabi.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer**_ **\- One Ok Rock]**

"Sekirei Number #10, Uzume!" Without any warning, Uzume lunged herself at Natsu, forming a lance from her veils on her right hand. Natsu dodged her thrust attack made back flipped onto the roof of a car as she threw a couple throwing knives at Uzume which she had managed to block effortlessly. To the untrained eye, Natsu and Uzume couldn't be seen, all you could hear was the collision sound when Uzume's veils and Natsu's knives make contact with each other. Due to Antonio's training with his Sekirei, his eyes managed to catch every single moment of the fight between his Sekirei and Natsu. The speeds at which they fighting at almost seemed as If Antonio was watching two colored sparks colliding with each other. Uzume kept dodging Natsu's attacks like It wasn't nothing. "What's wrong? Lost your steam?" Said Uzume angering Natsu. As she went in for a thrust attack with her knife, Uzume dodge It, kneed Natsu in the stomach with enough force to make her cough up spit, then Uzume had kicked vertically downwards, causing Natsu to crash down onto the street with enough force to cause a crater.

"D-Damn b-bitch." Said Natsu as she coughed up blood. Uzume then lifted up her right arm, causing a huge circle of veils to form behind her.

" _ **ITAMI NO TEN NO SAKURU! (Heavenly Circle Of Pain)"**_ Uzume's veils started to descend upon her, swirling down in a circular motion until they had made impact on Natsu's back. The force of the strike was more than enough to cause Natsu's _Sekirei Crest_ to fade away. Natsu had slowly reached out her hand down the street, then had fell out unconscious.

 **[Song End]**

 _Miya's Boarding House_

Chiho had placed Mizuki's head on her lap while fanning her face. Miya had went to the kitchen to fix some more of her delicious fresh tea, waiting for the rest of her tenants to return from MBI. Kuu had helped Miya bring in cups while Miya had brought out the tea, the scent from the tea was strong enough to wake Mizuki up.

"C-Chiho-chan?" Said Mizuki sleepily

"My, goodmorning Mizuki-san." Said Chiho with a smile on her face. Mizuki then had sat up with help of Chiho, Miya then had placed a cup on the table then poured some tea inside of it.

"Umm, w-who where those girl's I had seen eariler?" Asked Mizuki.

"Oh, those are just the other tenants that rent out rooms." Replied Miya thinking of a way to change the subject they were on. "Speaking of which, you said you had a job in America, If you don't mind me asking, what was It that you did?" Asked Miya

"Hehe, well similar to my sister, I worked in a pharmaceutical company, one that was owned by the pharmaceutical company my sister works at. She managed to get me a great job, so I took my son and went." Replied Mizuki

"Well that's very nice of your sister. By the way, what's her name and the place she had worked for?" Asked Miya curiously as Mizuki bore a stunning resemblance to a certain scientist she knows, except Mizuki had longer white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hai, her name is.." Mizuki was interrupted as she had heard the front door opening and Karasuba had entered the dining room.

"We're back." Said Karasuba simply.

"My, how did everything go?" Asked Miya

"Same old same old, stopped into a familiar face on the way here." Mizuki had looked over Karasuba's shoulder to see a familiar face. Mizuki had a huge smile come across her face as she got up and ran to her.

"Takami-neesan!"

"H-Hey Mizuki, still full of energy I see?" Said Takami as she had hugged her sister. Miya had looked at Mizuki with confusion.

"S-So Takami here Is?"

"Hai, Takami Is my big sister by one year, she got me a job with the company I worked for that her job owns. MBI If i'm not mistaken. Wait you girls know each other already?" Asked Mizuki as all eyes pointed towards Takami which caused her to sweat bullets.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Ok we are finally here. Let's go inside Uzume-chan." As Uzume nodded, they had opened the door to the Inn, they had walked down the hallway. When Uzume had passed the dining room, she had stopped, back up to see everyone comfortably drinking tea next to each other.

"Kanzaki-san?" Said Miya from Inside the dining room catching Antonio's attention. When Antonio back pedaled to see inside the dining room, he had seen his mother sitting next to Musubi and Kaho. Along with Takami and the rest of his Sekirei.

"Oh Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi with a lot of energy. Antonio had started to sweat bullets as all eyes were on him. he tried to make a dash for the stairs leading upstairs, but had tripped due to Uzume's veil gripping itself to Antonio's ankle as he was dragged back to the entrance to the dining room. "Antonio-sama! Sit next to me!" Said Musubi with a lot of energy. Antonio had sighed as he went and had sat next to Musubi.

"Well, m-mom, these are m." Mizuki had raised her hand, stopping her son from speaking.

"I already explained everything to her." Said Takami as she had took a sip from her cup of tea causing Antonio to sweat bullets while his attention turned to his mother.

"Jeez son, I told you not to get In trouble, and the first thing you do Is find yourself In a death game. What am I going to do with you." Said Mizuki after she took a sip of tea. Then she had a look of satisfactory. "Don't get me wrong they are all very, very beautiful women." Causing all of his Sekirei to blush. Mizuki had leaned to her left to whisper Into her son's ear. _" I bet they could give me plenty of grandchildren!"_ Causing Antonio's face to turn cherry red.

"E-e-excuse me Miya, I-I'm going to take my b-bath now." Said Antonio as he got up and made his way upstairs, confusing everyone while Mizuki had just simply tilted her head and smiled.

"Hehe, I wonder what's got him so worked up." Said Mizuki.

 _Bathroom_

"Ugh could things get any worse?" Asked Antonio as he had relaxed himself into the bath. " _Now that mom knows about the Sekirei Plan, I'll have to protect her, not only that, but I have to collect the Jinki as well, to keep them out of the hands of that bastard Higa. It's up to me to win this!'_ Thought Antonio. He then had seen Uzume walk in the bathroom, dropped her towel to the floor and got into the bath with Antonio.

"Ahhh this feels good!" Said Uzume. "Hehe, I still can't believe that's your mother Kanzaki-san. She just looks so young." Antonio had sighed.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she worked for a company that was owned by MBI."

"Well there wasn't anyway you could've known. Besides Takami wanted to help your mother and you out. I think she is pretty awesome for that." Said Uzume with a smile on her face. She then had blushed as she could feel Antonios wrap his left arm around her waist.

"There's only one problem which I know that one day I was speaking to her on the phone with, is that she pushes me to have grandkids." Uzume's face turned cherry red. "She means well, but I just don't understand why th.." Antonio's could see her right hand slowly inch closer and closer towards his crotch.

"Well when we were looking at your adorable baby pictures, I could see how happy she looked when she looked at all your baby pictures. I'll even say that you were such a very beautiful baby Kanzaki-san." Said Uzume.

"U-Uzume-san.."

"Antonio, I-I love you alot, I knew It when I was reacting to you that I was In love with you. You're a very special man, with a loving, caring heart. All of us know from the bottom of our hearts that you would do anything possible to keep up happy.: Said Uzume as she slowly started to stroke his medium-erect penis until it got fully erect which stood at eleven inches. "Even though you do so much for us, let me do something for you." Said Uzume as she stopped stroking his dick and had got out of the tub. She had grabbed a stool and patted on it to motion Antonio to sit. "Come here."

============= _Lemon Start =========_

Antonio had rose out of the bath and had sat on the stool Uzume had sat out for him. As Uzume got down on her knees in front of Antonio, she started to slowly stroke Antonio's throbbing penis.

"Jeez excited much~?" Teased Uzume and she started to stroke his dick faster, causing liquid to emerge from the tip of his dick. "Well we can't have this leaking out~." Said Uzume as she had slowly licked the tip of Antonio's dick.

"Ahhh, U-Uzume.." Said Antonio. Uzume had just smiled and she had just kept licking the tip of his dick as If It was some sort of lollipop. She had slowly licked his tip once more before slowly pushing her mouth down on his dick. "F-Fuck Uzume…" Said Antonio as he bit his lips. As she proceeded to slowly move her mouth up and down, sucking his dick, she had moved her right arm on her stomach and used her hands to play with herself. "Hehe, I didn't know you were such a pervert Uzume-chan."

"Jeez." Said Uzume as she removed her mouth from his dick, but continued to stroke it with her left hand and kept playing with herself with her right hand. "You're the one who makes me feel this way!" Said Uzume as she was still on her knees, but had placed her hands on the edge of the tub, and stuck her ass out while arching her back. "Please, take responsibility for making me this wet!" Antonio had got behind Uzume and had stuck the tip inside. "H-Huh? W-W-What's wrong?" Asked Uzume?

"Hehehe, I told you I was going to get you back for making fun of me didn't I?" Said Antonio as he kept sliding the tip inside of her then taking It back out, Making Uzume's body shake.

"P-Please."

"Please what?" Asked Antonio with a smile on his face as he kept teasing his Sekirei.

"Fuu… Hmmnnn.. P-Please stop t-teasing me and thrust It in!" Said Uzume as she turned to her left, letting Antonio see how red her face was.

"As you wish, Uzume-chan!" Said Antonio as he slowly slid his eleven inch dick inside of her, causing her to gasp and bite her bottom lip.

 _"Ahhhn.. I-It's so b-big!."_ Whispered Uzume as Antonio slowly slid his dick inside of her then out. _"P-Please g-go faster Antonio."_

"What you say _Uzume-chan~?_ " Said Antonio as kept kept going inside of her at a slow rate of speed.

"Fuhh. P-Please fuck me faster!" Said Uzume with so much embarrassment in her voice that she felt as If she was going to pass out.

"Your wish." Uzume could feel his dick slowly exit her pussy. "Is my command." He then suddenly thrusted his dick inside and out of her, causing moans of pleasure to escape her mouth.

"Ahhhn! A-Antonio, f-fuck me!" Said Uzume as Antonio's dick was kissing her womb. Antonio then had grabbed her hair and pulled It back causing Uzume to gasp out in pleasure. "A-Are you about to c-cum?" Asked Uzume as she turned her head to see a sweaty Antonio and he kept pounding inside his dick inside of her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm close." Said Antonio as he was panting.

"Then g-go ahead and release that semen of yours inside of me!" Said Uzume. After receiving confirmation, Antonio had thrusted his dick inside Uzume a couple more times before finally cumming inside of her after one final thrust. _"Oh my god, m-my stomach feels so hot!"_ whispered Uzume as she could feel his semen traveling inside of her. She then had collapsed on the floor of the bathroom after Antonio's dick slipped out from inside of her. They both was breathing really hard, but both had smiles on their faces. As they both continued to wash themselves off. "I love you, so much Antonio-kun." Said Uzume as she had kissed Antonio on the cheek as they were sitting next to each other using the showers.

" And I love you as well Uzume-chan."

============= _Lemon End ============_

Later that night, Antonio was in the dining room with Musubi, Kaho, Benitsubasa and Haihane, along with Miya, Chiho and his Mother. Takami had decided to take Kuu home and would allow her to come over again another day.

"So mom, where do you plan on staying?" Asked Antonio curiously.

"Well I was planning on staying at the fancy hotel I seen when me and Chiho-chan made our way here." Said Mizuki

"Well Chiho-san could room with Uzume, while you could use the room next to mines until you find a nice place. I'm sure Miya-san wouldn't mind." Mizuki had looked towards Miya.

"Well I sure wouldn't mind having you around." Said Miya. "The more the merrier."

"Hehe, well thank you Miya-san, and thank you Son for suggesting the Idea!" Said Mizuki as she hugged her son tightly. " _Speaking of which, I have figured out names for my g..."_ Mizuki was stopped short as Antonio had flicked her forehead. "Ouch.. Hmmm! That's pretty mean Antonio." Said Mizuki as she pouted at her son.

' _Glad that mom actually agreed to staying here along with Chiho, now that's one worry down the drain.'_ Thought Antonio until his phone had went off.

"Antonio-sama, your phone." Said Kaho as she had given him his Iphone.

"Thank you Kaho-chan." Earning him a small blush from his naginata wielding Sekirei as he had read the text message from Minaka.

 _ **"What an exciting first round! The Ashikabi of the South has effortlessly managed to win the first round and won himself a Jinki piece! That's one match down, and these will be the contestants of the second match!"**_ Pictures of Ashikabi's were streamed to Antonio's, Yukari's and Minato's, as well as every other Ashikabi in the capital. _**"The rules for the second match Is that five pairs, an Ashikabi and one Sekirei, will search for the jinki that'll be placed somewhere within the city, whoever finds It first is the winner! Hope everyone rests well, you'll need It."**_

' _Damn that Minaka!'_ His Sekirei gave him a concerned look as his facial expression changed on his face. Antonio had reassured them that he was alright. ' _What are all these pieces for? Well Matsu did mention that Island, maybe It has something to do with that. Either way, Now I have two things to worry about, Higa trying to get the jinki as well as my mother picking out baby names. Such a pain'_

 _In America_

Unknown to anybody including Minaka, overseas, General Rivers was overseeing from a office of his that tanks were being filled with ammunition. Seeing that repairs to battleships were being taken care of.

"General Rivers what's the information that your spy in Japan had given you?" Asked Makayla Hedge, General Rivers other spy that worked for him.

"He's witnessed what he thought to be a group of Sekirei heading towards MBI. What's more Is that he had seen his own child walking with them, so you put two and two together and It only makes sense. So do me a favor." Said General Rivers.

"Yes General Rivers?" Asked Makayla

"Get me in touch with the leader German army, I wish to see his current ' _Super Solider'_ Margit Eberbach could do. She's been known to take down some of the toughest enemies that had a problem with Germany. Ask them If I could use some of her services when we storm MBI."

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 22 of Wings Of Fate! I want to thank you guys for the amazing support you are giving to me and to my story. Without the helpful reviews, I wouldn't be able to make this story as interesting without your guy's input so I want to thank you for that. I will try to give each of Antonio's and OC move like I had did in this chapter so stay tuned. Well until next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Calm Before The Storm**_


	23. Calm Before The Storm

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ *****_ _ **Lemon Included In Today's Chapter***_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Calm Before The Storm

Antonio had slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in a mist that seemed to have no type of end in sight. "H-Huh? W-Where am I?" Said a confused Antonio before the thick mist has started to fade away. Antonio could see crystallized pillars forming a circle, with a gigantic _Sekirei Symbol_ in the center of the pillars. He could also see a large stairway leading up to what seems to be a room.

"I was wondering when you was going to appear." Antonio had slowly turned around to see a figure wearing a mask blocking her face, hair flowing effortlessly in the wind. Wearing a white, sakura pink and purple kimono with a ribbon on the back of her waist.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Antonio curiously as the figure had slowly started approaching Antonio before she had finally stopped in the center of the huge _Sekirei Symbol_.

"I am one of many things, life, love, peace, truth, understanding. I am the one who breathes life Into those in the name of love. I.. am the _Sekirei Goddess_." Said the Sekirei goddess as she had softly placed her right hand on her chest. Antonio could feel such a tremendous amount of power flow from her.

" _S-Sekirei Goddess?"_ Whispered Antonio as he had seen her hair still flowing effortlessly. He then had suddenly clamped his hands to his eyes as he could feel a burning sensation to them. He couldn't understand why he was in such pain. After a couple seconds the pain had subsided "I-It suddenly stopped?"

"Your body is changing." Antonio had then turned to the Sekirei Goddess with a confused face. "Haven't you noticed? You are the only Ashikabi to withstand a battle with a Sekirei." Antonio's eyes widened. "You are such a special Ashikabi."

"W-What Is It about me that makes me so much more special?" Asked Antonio who really wanted to know an answer.

"The _True_ meaning of an Ashikabi, is a human with unique genes that enable them to empower Sekirei, destined to serve them through an exchange of DNA between the Sekirei and the Ashikabi, usually done through what you humans call a kiss. The result is a winged or emerged Sekirei with whom an everlasting bond with is forged."

" _Everlasting bond."_ Whispered Antonio

"For many Sekireis, the reaction is one of a deep love and fondness, swearing to their destined one that they would protect them no matter how or what. When an Ashikabi makes a Sekirei emerge, their influence could make other's want to emerge to them as well, but there are those who would forcefully make my kind emerge even If they didn't want to. But." Said the Sekirei Goddess, causing Antonio to tilt his head. "I entrusted a certain Ashikabi abilities that would help my kind who hadn't had the proper chance to find their true love. He earned the hearts of many Sekirei, but never treated them any different as he had so much love to give them all. I entrusted him to be the Ashikabi Of Fate."

"Ashikabi Of Fate?" Said Antonio with a confused tone of voice.

"Hai, a man who I entrusted abilities with to make it were he could save those lost, hurt souls. The abilities ranged from, superhuman strength, being able to recover from severe injuries, able to dodge and see objects clearly at a high rate of speed. He also had the ability to set those captive hearts free. He then made It his mission to help any and every Sekirei If possible. Seems like those abilities were passed down.

"Passed down, wait do you mean?"

"That you are the descendant of the Ashikabi Of Fate, no doubt about it. You have human and some Sekirei DNA running through your body. The number of Sekirei that has emerged to you must've awakened your abilities that was hidden deep within you." To Antonio It was hard to process what he was being told all at once.

"Umm I have a question?"

"Go ahead." Said the Sekirei Goddess

"About the Jinki, since they are able to shut on or off a Sekirei's Tama (core), does that mean that.." Antonio was interrupted by the Sekirei Goddess.

"Meaning If the jinki fall into the wrong hands, It could mean a mass human genocide. Why? Because humans have Sekirei DNA within them." Antonio had gasped at the revelation he was told. He had images of all of his Sekirei, Musubi, Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, Kazehana, Yashima, Karasuba, Uzume and Matsu, Saki, Yomi, Benitsubasa and Haihane, Yume, Toyotama, Kagari, Nanami, Kuruse and then Miya. Seeing all of their smiles gave him a warm, great feeling inside along with his cousins, his aunt Takami, and his mother Mizuki. All of those people were nothing less than precious to him and he wouldn't allow nothing to separate them.

 **[Play Song:** _ **White Winged Vow**_ **\- Pure Engagement]**

"Then that just means that I have to step my game up right?" The Sekirei Goddess looked at him and tilted her head. "What kind of Ashikabi would I be If I wasn't of any help to them? I know that they all care for my safety, just like how I care for theirs. That's why I'll do anything I can to protect the ones I love! If It's for them, I would go to the end of the earth to see that they are happy." Said Antonio causing the Sekirei Goddess to smile underneath her mask.

"Tell me then, what shall you do If you were to be the one to gather all eight of the Jinki pieces?" Asked the Sekirei Goddess waiting for an answer.

"To turn on the cores of those who have been terminated and allow them to search and be with their real love, not those who forcibly made them emerge. To let every Sekirei live with those who'll truly love them for who they are, flaw and all!"

"I'll make that possible no matter what!"

"I'll make that possible no matter what!" After the Sekirei Goddess heard his response, she did a double take as she had seen the visage of the Ashikabi Of Fate standing next to Antonio. She couldn't help to giggle to herself after hearing that same response.

"Hehe, I believe you. So go, do what you must and stay true to your word, Ashikabi Of Fate!" Said the Sekirei Goddess before Antonio was enveloped in a thick mist again. As Antonio had disappeared, the Sekirei Goddess walked up the long stairway. "I hope you can withstand the challenges that are about to come before you."

 **[Song End]**

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Upon awaking, Antonio had found himself back in the setting of his room, wondering to himself where he was at previously. As he shrugged It off, he had placed on his usual comfort clothing, a usual black t-shirt, basketball shorts and black socks. Antonio then had walked out of his room then had seen Toyotama also walking in the hall wearing a t-shirt that stopped at her belly button and nike spandex shorts.

"Oh Kanzaki-san, Goodmorning." Said Toyotama as she walked up to Antonio, kissing his cheek.

"G-Goodmorning Toyotama-chan." Said Antonio with a small blush on his face. Toyotama had seen then and had looked down at what she was wearing.

"Hoo,hooo? Is what I'm wearing turning you on?" Teased Toyotama. She then suddenly brushed her right index finger underneath his chin. "Well If you want to see more, don't hesitate to ask, Ashikabi-kun." Said Toyotama as she had went down to breakfast.

 _Dining Room_

"Oh ohayo gozaimasu!" said Mizuki as she waved to her son happily as she had seen him enter the dining room but then be swarmed by his Sekirei, Hikari and Kuruse.

"Here Antonio-kun, say ahhh~." Said Kuruse as she had guided some food into her Ashikabi's mouth, making Hikari annoyed as she had also guided some food that Miya had made along with Akitsu, Yashima, Kaho and Musubi.

"H-Here eat up!" Said a flustered Hikari and she proceeded to feed Antonio. As Hikari and Kuruse's eyes met, Mizuki could've sworn that she could see sparks fly off thats how intense the staredown was. Mizuki couldn't help but to giggle.

"Hoo, hoo, hooo? Jeez son, having beautiful women fed you, have you no shame?" Said Mizuki in a teasing tone of voice." Tsukiumi then had folded her arms

"Hmmph, tis improper for such behavior at breakfast time." Said Tsukiumi

"Jeez relax Tsukiumi-san." Said Tsurara as she cuddled up to Minato's left arm, pressing her breast against his arm, causing Tsukiumi's to pop a vein on the side of her head while Musubi had looked Antonio in the eye.

"Antonio-sama! Can we train together please?" Asked Musubi. All eyes turned to Antonio as he thought about his answer.

' _Superhuman strength, the ability to recover from severe injuries, being able to see and dodge objects at a high rate of speed.'_ Thought Antonio while Karasuba had grabbed onto her sheathed katana while licking her lips. "Hmm, sure, I need to get some exercise In." Said Antonio.

"Well then I have something for you Kanzaki-san." Said Yume as she pulled out a small box and placed It onto the table and had pushed It to Antonio.

"What Is It?" Asked Antonio curiously, also gaining the curiosity from his other Sekirei, Chiho and Mizuki.

"Hehe you just have to open It and find out." Said Yume with a smile on her face while she stuck her tongue out. As Antonio had sweatdropped, he had opened the small box to see a pair of black fingerless boxing gloves, similar to Yume's, but on the right hand glove, they had the _Sekirei Symbol_ etched onto it. "Tada!" Said Yume with a burst of happiness. "Do you like It?" Asked Yume as everyone in the dining room was watching him try of the combat type Sekirei gloves.

"Huh, they fit really well, almost as If they were meant for me." Said Antonio as Karasuba tightened her grip on her sheathed sword.

"Ara, by training, you mean martial arts?" Asked Mizuki with Musubi nodding In response. "Ara, you hadn't done that since you were little." Said Mizuki as she smiled and tilted her head. "Do you mind If I watch?" Asked Mizuki.

"Musubi sure doesn't mind!" Said Musubi with a burst of energy. Just as Antonio had sweatdropped, Musubi had taken his right hand and dashed outside. Miya could just only giggle as she went to her room to get her practice sword.

 _Outside_

"Ready Antonio-sama?" Asked Musubi as she got into her fighting stance. All eyes were on Antonio as he eyed his new fist wear. Then he had suddenly breathed In then out before getting into his stance.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Antonio.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Spiral**_ **\- Kana Boon]**

When Antonio had got into his stance Musubi had charged at her Ashikabi with her right arm pulled back. To Antonio's amazement, he could see exactly where Musubi's fist was going to go. He simply tilted his head to the right, dodging Musubi's punch. Musubi had backed away a couple feet before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, she couldn't believe that Antonio was managing to dodge everything that was sent his way. Musubi had finally seen an opening and managed to land a punch to his stomach, pushing him a couple feet away. Mizuki had a worried look on her face only to see Antonio was smiling, brushing off Musubi's punch.

"Oh wow Antonio-sama, my punch didn't even faze you! Now It's ab.." Musubi was stunned to see Kaho ready her naginata as she walked in front of her. "Huh, Kaho?" Kaho had simply just looked over her left shoulder and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind Musubi, just seeing you two makes me want to train with Antonio-sama as well." Said Kaho as she dashed towards Antonio. As she had thrusted her naginata forward, Antonio had used his right palm to push her naginata away. Kaho then had unleashed a barrage of swipes and slashes which Antonio had just blocked effortlessly. She then had jumped away, twirling her naginata overhead before slashing downwards, sending a pressurized air slash towards Antonio.

"Ahh!" screeched Mizuki as she had witness a giant dust cloud was the aftermath of Kaho's attack. The naginata wielding Sekirei thought she had went overboard and was about to go check on Antonio before she had suddenly seen the dust cloud disperse due to Antonio rising his left fist upwards.

"A-Amazing." Said Kaho as she had seen Antonio wipe off that attack like it was nothing.

"Right! Antonio-sama is amazing!" Said Musubi. Mizuki had agreed that he was good. Then had seen Akitsu, along with his other Sekirei jumping in one after another.

" _ **FLOWER BANQUET!"**_ As raging winds were sent from Kazehana's palm, Antonio had jumped up to avoid her attack, leaving a blush on Kazehana's face. As Antonio was still in the air, Haihane had managed to sneak behind and slash vertically downwards, ripping and destroying his shirt by leave three claw marks. When they had went back to the ground, Antonio had taken off his shirt, showing off his caramel, sweating toned body. Karasuba was damn near shaking at this point, witnessing her Ashikabi managed to dodge and deliver attacks that his single number Sekirei had to block from.

"Speaking of which Matsu?" Said Miya. "How come you aren't out there?"

"Oh me? Pfft! I can't fight. I'll get my _training_ with Kanzaki-tan another way, hehehe." Said Matsu as she pushed her glasses up on her face. Benitsubasa punch had been grabbed by Antonio's left hand, he then twirled her around and gently pushed her, causing her face to turn red as she had the image of Antonio's body etched into her mind. As all of his Sekirei where standing a couple feet away from him, breathing kind of heavily. Karasuba was walking towards Antonio with a mixture of hunger, and sexual desire was burning bright in here eyes as she had unsheathed her sword..

"K-Kanzaki-san, play with me!" Said Karasuba as she had gripped her sword with two hands and had ran towards Antonio. Karasuba had slashed her sword relentlessly at Antonio, who managed to dodge them with ease. Antonio had felt her sword knick his chest causing a small cut. They were moving so fast, that shockwaves were being generated as a result. Antonio then had jumped up, front flipped, then slammed his shoes into the ground, causing a crater on the street they were on. Mizuki couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't moved from the spot she was sitting as if she was frozen. Antonio had looked all over to see Karasuba wasn't anywhere around, as If she had vanished. Then he heard a whistling type of noise which made him look up to see Karasuba to hold her sword over her head as if she was going to slash downwards.

"Kanzaki-san!" Everybody had seen Karasuba quickly descending upon Antonio with her sword overhead. Before Miya and Yume could do anything, Mizuki and Chiho had closed their eyes, while everybody else had seen Antonio's eyes had shifted color and form. He pulled his right arm back, enveloping his right fist in a aura of energy before letting it collide with Karasuba's sword. The impact had caused a huge shock wave which caused everyone to fall over, and caused Karasuba's sword to break. Karasuba herself was breathing heavily as she, along with Miya and Yume had gasped as they had seen a almost clearer Image of his newly awakened eyes.

"Miya Is that.." Miya could only look as Antonio had stammered left and right before falling backwards, with his eyes reverting back to normal

 **[Song End]**

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Ughh what happened?" Asked a drowsy Antonio as he slowly opened his eyes to see that his head was resting in the lap of Karasuba.

"Huh? Hehe, you finally decided to wake up Kanzaki-san." Said Karasuba as they were located in Antonio's room. "Hmmph, I'm kind of mad that you broke my sword Kanzaki-san, now I have to have MBI bring me another one." Said Karasuba as she pouted which caused Antonio to chuckle to himself. "Oi! What's so fun.." Karasuba was interrupted when Antonio had slowly arisen, sat next to his Sekirei and had kissed her, causing her grayish wings of light to emerge. "H-Hey! Jeez let me know when you are going to do that." Said an embarrassed Karasuba.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Antonio who was inching closer and closer to Karasuba

"W-Well, all of your Sekirei are in the dining room making dinner, w-while Minato was called to participate in the third match and had won with that water spout. Minaka then had sent a text message saying that he was making preparations for the fourth match. I guess we have time until then to relax." Said Karasuba before Antonio had managed to kiss her cheek.

"T-That's good." Said Antonio as he looked at his gloves that were placed on his dresser that Yume had gave him. Karasuba had seen Antonio's hands had formed a fist.

"I-Is something wrong?" Asked Karasuba.

"Nothing Is wrong. It's just that I felt like now, I have the power to help you girls with anything. I wouldn't feel right letting you girls do everything for me. I want to also protect you." Said Antonio, causing Karasuba to chuckle. "O-Oi what's so funny?"

"Hehe, nothing." Said Karasuba, Antonio could feel a vein pop on the side of his head as Karasuba laughed. "KYAAA!" Karasuba yelped as she found Antonio was ontop of her. As their faces was only a few inches away Karasuba had bit her bottom lip. "So what now Antonio-kun?" As they kissed, Karasuba had helped Antonio remove his gym shorts, while he had helped Karasuba remove her clothing. After her emerged wings of light had died down, all Antonio could see was a topless Karasuba wearing black laced panties.

============= _Lemon Start =========_

Karasuba then had laid her back down on Antonio's bed then had gently slid her right fingers past her panties and had slowly start to play with her pussy. As Antonio was seeing her squirm around, Karasuba could feel her pussy getting more and more wet as time passes by. Antonio had brought his face closer to her panties, he could see that she was truly soaked.

"Hehe, take a good long look. You are responsible for making me feel this way Antonio-kun." Said Karasuba as she had stopped playing with herself and started to massage her own boobs. She then could feel him breathing on her panties which made her squirm around more. "Fuhh, d-don't breathe so close to it!" Antonio then used his left index finger to move her panties to the side to reveal her slit that was glazed, he then proceeded to slowly lick on her clit which made Karasuba arch her back. "Ahhhn! D-Don't l-lick there Antonio-kun." He didn't listen as he went ahead and licking her clit faster and slowly slid his right index and middle finger inside of her pussy slowly. "Ahhhh, Ahnnnn! A-Antonio-kun!" Moaned Karasuba as she could feel Antonio's fingers slowly feel her insides.

"Ara, Karasuba-hime, you are extremely wet right now, hehe how lewd of you." Teased Antonio as he slid his fingers out from her pussy. As he moved his fingers, Karasuba grabbed his wrist and had used her tongue to clean his fingers.

"D-Don't make me wait any longer Antonio-kun." Said Karasuba as Antonio had went to lay on his back with Karasuba laying on her left side, sliding down his shorts then pulling out his full erect dick. She had put some hair that was dangling behind her left ear as she had proceeded slowly to lick the tip of his dick before bobbing her head up and down.

"Ahhh, K-Karsuba-hime." Gasped out Antonio as Karasuba had kept sucking his dick, occasionally sucking the liquid that had leak out of the tip. She then had stopped before straddling him.

"Hehe, It's not fair that you only feel good." Said Karasuba as she turned around and lowered her pussy to his face. As soon as Karasuba continued to suck on his dick, Antonio was only inches away from her pussy which he could see getting even more wet. "C-Come on start l.. Fuhhhh!" Moaned Karasuba as Antonio had slipped his tongue into her slit and had started to swirl his tongue inside of her pussy. She could feel her pussy and her clit being teased at the same time, the pleasure was too great that she would occasionally stop licking his dick as she would feel like she was about to cum. "A-A-A-Antonio-kun!" Antonio then seen Karasuba's cum slowly escape her pussy, and he could hear that her breathing was starting to get heavy.

"That's a disappointment." Said Antonio

"Eh?" Said Karasuba as her face was still red while she had moved to lay on her back.

"I didn't get a chance to cum yet." Said Antonio. Karasuba then had grabbed Antonio's dick and had guided him to her front entrance. "You want me to slide my dick inside of you?" Karasuba nodded." Well, I'll be more than happy too, but I want to hear how badly you want it." Karasuba's eyes shot wide as Antonio took the tip of his dick and rubbed it against her clit.

"Iya, m-masaka. Don't make me say something so em.. Ahhhn!" Karasuba stop mid sentence as Antonio had slid the tip of his dick inside then slowly took It out. "Ahhhn! A-Antonio-kun."

"Hai, Karasuba-hime?" Asked Antonio in a teasing tone of voice.

" _Fuuuhhh, y-you're soo mean._ P-Please." Karasuba had held her legs back with her arms as she used her fingers to spread her wet, creamy pussy apart. "Please s-slam that big, thick dick inside of me and make me obedient only to you! _Fuhhh, I never said anything more embarrassing in my whole life!_ " Antonio then had slowly slid his whole dick inside of Karasuba. "Haahnn! _I-It's kissing my womb!_ " Karasuba moaned as she could feel his dick kissing the entrance to her womb. The Black Sekirei had let out moans of pleasure as Antonio had thrusted his dick inside of her. As Karasuba rested her legs on his shoulder, Antonio used his right thumb to play with her clit which made Karasuba allow even more sounds of pleasure escape her mouth. Antonio could feel Karasuba tighten around his dick.

"K-Karasuba-hime, a-are you about to cum?"

"Ahhh, y-yeah, I can tell you are about to cum to." Antonio had stopped as Karasuba softly placed her hand underneath his chin. "Nothing in this world would make me more happier than having a piece of you inside of meAntonio-kun. So go ahead and cum inside of me." After receiving the okay, Antonio had thrusted inside of Karasuba a couple more times before finally slamming his dick inside of her, letting loose his cum that had raced to her womb. "Ahhhhnn! Y-Your semen, f-feels so warm." Said Karasuba as she could feel Antonio taking out his dick from her pussy, even when he did pull out, he was still cumming that was placed on her pussy.

"Haaaa,haaaa,haaaa." Antonio was breathing heavily before Karasuba had a smirk on her face. "Still full of vigor I see?" Asked Karasuba as she seen Antonio's dick was still hard even after cumming. Karasuba then had a raging blush rise to her face. "C-Can we do it again?"

============= _Lemon End =========_

Antonio and Karasuba had ended up doing It until dinner time. So after a quick bath, Karasuba walked out of the bath wearing nike spandex shorts and a gray t-shirt with a black _Sekirei Symbol._ Karasuba had leaned In and gave Antonio a gentle kiss on his cheek. Antonio then had seen Karasuba's rare smile as they had walked down to the dining room together to enjoy dinner together.

 _Overseas_

"General Rivers sir."

"Yes, what is It?" Asked General Rivers.

"I had did the task you had asked me. He currently has Margit Eberbach stationed In Japan, Kawakami city to be more exact. He told me that If you have any need of her, be sure to contact him first. The protection of his daughter chris is his main priority." Makayla Hedge reported.

"Hmm, have our computer experts give us a few suggestions on how to successfully and without flaw, storm MBI since we do know now that Thompson's son is connected to the Sekirei. If we can manage to attain some _Sekirei DNA_ , we could finally see a good result in our _Super Soldier_ program." Said General Rivers "Make sure you have our computer scientists buff up or security so no one can figure out what we plan to do."

"Yes General Rivers sir." Said Makayla Hedge before she had left his office.

' _Only a matter of time before I get my hand on a piece of that Sekirei DNA, and once I do, I'll be able to lead an army of soldiers with untold strength!'_ Thought General Rivers with a sinister smirk on his face.

 _Japan - Miya's Boarding House_

Matsu was on her computer going through both call logs and text logs of Antonio's father. Recently she has picked up some information that America could be planning something really major. If it had anything to do with Antonio's father, Matsu would work her magic to see If anything was out of the ordinary.

"Huh? _two outgoing calls to a General Rivers?_ Let's see what this is about shall we?" Said Matsu as she started to type away on her computer. she pulled up a recording of the conversation and had played It to herself _._ "Super Soldier program huh? Many had tried, but all had failed." Said Matsu as she had pushed up her glasses to her face and continued to type away. "I may not be as strong as a combat type or element type Sekirei, but when It comes to knowledge, nobody can beat my brains! I'll use it to protect Kanzaki-tan. _Hehe then maybe he'll agree to partake in another experiment!_ "

 _Dining Room_

As the rest of the residents of the Inn was enjoying the pool before bed, Miya and Yume was in the kitchen conversating before Yume had pressed the mute button on the remote controller and while the coast was clear, her eyes had slowly changed form to her yin-yang state.

"Do you think he's finally awaken his hidden powers?" Asked Yume curiously. "I mean those eyes, If he had what It takes to break Karasuba's sword, then I think that h.."

"Hehehe." Giggled Miya confusing Yume. "Sorry, but It would make sense, you having an Ashikabi, what you being the Sekirei of Fate and he destined, no already is the Ashikabi of Fate himself." Said Miya.

"Yeah, I knew when I had first made contact with him that he was destined to touch Sekirei's lives and leave a positive impact on their hearts. I-I admit I do love him so much. I-I-It's only natural for a Sekirei to love h-her Ashikabi right?" Asked a flustered Yume.

"Ara, Yume-chan, could you wish to exchange more than just a kiss?" Teased Miya, causing Yume's face to turn red extremely fast. "Hehe, I'm just kidding. But I wonder, just when will we be able to fully observe those marvelous eyes of his." Said Miya. "I know he will be ready to face the tough challenges ahead."

"You're right! Kanzaki-san will guide all of the broken hearted birdies to their true loves." As Yume continued to talk Miya had thought to herself that It's getting closer and closer to the time where she'll have to finally reveal her true identity to not only her Ashikabi, but her husband. She then had rubbed the spot where Antonio's soft lips had made contact with on her cheek before turning her attention to a whole new matter

' _Minaka, Just what are you planning now, you've been too quiet, and I known you to be the one who can't shut up to save his life!'_

 _Minaka's Office_

"Oi what did you call us In here for Minaka?" Asked Higa who was with Kakizaki and his Sekirei Kocho. Natsuo was also present with a new squad of Sekirei.

"Well to tell you some good and bad news. The good news Is that for the fourth match of the third round, will be held upon my brand new yacht the S.S Minaka! The bad, well I can't really think of one." This made Higa, Kakizaki, Kocho and Natsuo all sweatdrop. "But fret not, I can sense that all three of you gentlemen have some unfinished business with the Ashikabi of the North, If I'm correct?" Just hearing that title makes all three Ashikabi's have a mean expression on their face. "More so than you -san." Said Minaka with a maniacal grin on his face, causing Higa to suck his teeth.

"What's your point?" Asked Higa. "Get to It or I'm leaving."

"My point Is, that during the fourth match, I can fix it to where you and Natsuo-san over here could have your revenge on any one of his Sekirei that participates, heck I bet If you two team up, hell grab a few Ashikabi's you scare the piss out of or buy out team up against him, he probably wouldn't make it to the destination of the fourth round. But that is just a suggestion!" Said Minaka as he yawned. "Now If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with my bed and a conversation to have with my pillow." Said Minaka as he left his office. Higa then had looked towards Natsuo and started conversing with him.

"Just like you I can't really stand the sight of him, let alone hearing his name." Said Natsuo. "He stole my Sekirei and turned them against me! Even though I have better one's now, I still wish to show him the embarrassment that he has showed me!" said Natsuo. "He even managed to take Karasuba, and turn her soft. Not to mention she knows almost all of MBI's secrets, so It's only a matter of time before she blabs them all out to the Ashikabi of the North." Higa couldn't think of anything he could possibly do, then suddenly a lightbulb went off.

"MBI has technology to revive terminated Sekirei If they want to right?" Asked Higa.

"Well Yeah." Replied Natsuo.

"Well then the same goes, that they should have technology to boost their strength." Said Higa

"Actually now that you mention It, they did have something like that, they could possibly double a Sekirei's strength without removing their limitor." Said Natsuo. "They had placed limitations on Sekirei, without them, they could level this whole city." Higa was only sitting in Minaka's chair thinking heavily.

' _I'll do anything to be rid of the man who has humiliated me on a number of occasions! When the storm comes for you Kanzaki Antonio, I'm afraid you and your Sekirei won't be able to take cover from it!'_

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 23! Now that Antonio's abilities have been unlocked let me give you guys a rundown on what they are**_

 _ **. Superhuman Strength**_

 _ **. Recovery**_

 _ **. Super Perception**_

 _ **. Speed and Endurance Increase**_

 _ **more will be explained In later chapters, but wow It's been almost two months since I have started this story (I believe) and a couple thousand views away from 10,000?! All I can say Is thank you for the unbelievable support, the amazingly helpful reviews. All of It helps, shoutout to DraigTrueEmperior9 and MoneyEscobar and a few other's for helping with their helpful reviews and insight. Also, If you have a PlayStation 4, add my gamer tag ( MrTony18 ) And we can chat while we play games! With Antonio's powers, It's not like I made him super OP, trying to fight every single thing. He isn't like that and I'm not making him out to be like that. He'll only use his power to protect himself If his life is at risk, other than that, his Sekirei will do most of the fighting! If you are just going to leave a review that doesn't have anything to do with my story or just write down that you hate it, please don't read this. There are plenty of other people who will read this and give it a chance ️㈇6 . Well until next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Newfound Courage!**_


	24. Newfound Courage!

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Newfound Courage!

"Matsu-chan, breakfast is rea.." Antonio had stopped as he peeked into Matsu's room, seeing her still typing away on her computer. When Antonio had closed her door, Matsu had turned around to see her Ashikabi.

"Oh, Kanzaki-tan, ohayogozaimasu!" Replied Matsu as Antonio then turned his attention to Matsu's computer screen.

"Ara, what's that?" Asked Antonio curiously as he had seen multiple files open on her monitor. Marsh had assured him that it was something she was just working on. "Well when you get done, make sure to come downstairs for breakfast." Said Antonio before he closed Matsu's door.

"Now back to you." Said Matsu as she continued to type furiously on her computer. As Antonio had walked downstairs and into the dining room, Benitsubasa did her usual morning routine of greeting her Ashikabi. Antonio then turned his head to see a face that he hadn't seen since the bridge escape sitting down at the table eating.

"Yo!" Said Seo as he was eating the breakfast Miya had made for him.

"Seo-san! When did you get here?" Asked Antonio. Seo was about to respond but felts incredible pain after getting smacked in the back of the head with Miya's ladle. When he turned his head, all he could see was Miya tilting her head and smiling.

"Oh my, I didn't know how that happened. If you eat Kanzaki-san's food again I might accidentally let my ladle slip against your head again. _Understood?_ " Asked Miya as Seo could see Miya's fearful visage of a demon mask. Antonio had chuckled has he took his place in between his mother and Karasuba who had Musubi sitting towards her left.

"Good Morning son!" Said Mizuki with a cheerful smile, which caused Antonio to sweatshop because he knew she wanted something. He probably had a good idea on what It was a didn't want to have a debate between him and his own mother. Miya then had came back from the kitchen with some more food.

"Arigato, Miya-san." Said Antonio, earning him a blush from his wife.

"Hehe, you are welcome Kanzaki-san." Replied Miya. Mizuki had playfully elbowed Antonio in his side causing him to sweatdrop, then he had noticed Karasuba grabbing some rice with her chopsticks and moving it to his mouth.

"Here, say ahh." Said Karasuba, causing Antonio's face to turn rose red. Toyotama, Saki, along with his other Sekirei had started pouting as they had seen that Karasuba was feeding Antonio. He then suddenly felt his phone vibrate due to a email notification that a store at the mall had a sale going on, thirty-five percent off merchandise. Antonio then had got up from the table and started stretching.

"Chotto, soko, where are you heading to Kanzaki-san?" Asked Chiho who had seen Antonio heading towards the dining room door.

"Oh, there's a sale going on at the mall and I was planning too.." At that point, Benitsubasa jumped up and slid her arm into his right arm.

"Can I come with?" Asked Benitsubasa who had sparkles in her eyes. Antonio could feel Benitsubasa's chest press into his arms. Haihane had slowly rose up and walked towards her Ashikabi.

"Careful not to be so rough with our Ashikabi with your washboard chest." Said Haihane, Causing Benitsubasa to slowly breath in and breath out.

"H-Hey Haihane want to come with?" While Haihane had nodded, Antonio could see that Benitsubasa was annoyed that Haihane had decided to tag along.

"Minato, I wish to also travel to the shopping mall and pick out something for you. It's only usual that a wife should want to spoil her husband." Said Tsukiumi, only to pop a vein on the side of her head at the sight of Tsurara rubbing her cheek against Minato's.

 _Matsu's Concealed Room_

Matsu had skipped breakfast as she was on the verge of discovering something huge. She had stopped typing as a notification came across her monitor saying _Classified Information_. She had tried accessing the file but was automatically kicked from viewing It any further.

"Don't want to show me the goods eh? Well don't worry, I'll get you to show me what you are hiding soon enough!" Said Matsu as she had pushed up her glasses to her face. She cracked her knuckles before continuing typing away, hacking into the U.S Army's secret _classified Information_ file.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

General Rivers was walking through a air hangar to see cargo carrier plane that the U.S army planned to use to store soliders. It had a bit of maintenance left before It could carry a certain amount of soldiers, weapons and ammunition. He could only imagine Minaka's face when he would have successfully raided MBI, steal Sekirei DNA, and finally complete his _super soldier_ program. The way the general thinks is that he'll do anything, use anyone to achieve his goal in the name of the United States. He then had felt his phone ring in his suit coat pocket, when he went to check to see who it was, he had seen that Anthony was calling. So without hesitation he answered, but what they didn't know was that in Japan, a certain orange haired Sekirei was listening in on their conversation.

 _In Japan_

"Hehe, thanks for taking us to the mall Antonio-kun!" Said Benitsubasa as she was skipping gleefully as they were making their way around the mall.

"Hey, anything for my girls, I just don't want you all to think that I am boring." Replied Antonio. Benitsubasa looked somewhat angry at Antonio's response as she placed her hands to her sides.

"Jeez, you could never be boring! As a matter of fact, this is the most fun I've had and the most happiness I've felt!" Said Benitsubasa "Don't be doubting yourself! If you do I'll get angry!"

"Hehe, I'm surprised that you don't get angry about that flast ass chest you have." Said Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to turn to face her with an angry look on her face. Haihane looked away and had started whistling, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"C-Come on girls, let's just get some shopping done and head back home." Said Antonio.

"Sure thing Antonio-kun!" Said Benitsubasa as she grabbed Antonio's hand and rushed to the nearest clothing store, with Haihane following behind while Minato,Tsukiumi and Tsurara following not so far behind. Meanwhile while in the shopping district, Yashima, Kuruse and Nanami was running a few errands for Miya. She had requested for them to pick up a few items that the Inn was running a little bit low on, since they all had MBI cards with them, they could get all of what Miya needed and then some more.

"Oi Nanami, what are you doing with those other Sekirei?" When Nanami turned around along with Yashima and Kuruse, she could see that her old Ashikabi, Youichi Himura, was looking at her dead In her eyes. Yashima looked at Nanami to see Nanami's face had a neutral, unfazed expression. "Nanami!"

"What do you want Youichi-san?" Asked Nanami.

"I've been looking all over for you Nanami-chan, I want to take you home." Replied Himura. He slowly approached Nanami and placed his hand on her wrist, but was stunned that Nanami had yanked her arm away. "O-Oi Nanami?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I mean why should I? You abandoned me, left me while all I tried to do was make sure I was good enough for you." Said Nanami causing Yashima and Kuruse to give Himura, Nanami's old Ashikabi a mean looking glare. "You left me, left me all alone wondering what I did wrong, but that wasn't It. It wasn't what I did wrong, but what you did wrong!"

"O-Oi Nanami, b-but I'm your Ashikabi though." Said Himura, causing Nanami to slowly shake her head.

"No, you aren't."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Asked a confused Himura.

"Exactly what I just said, you are no longer my Ashikabi. When you had abandoned me, I had met a marvelous person who treats me with the utmost respect. He's kind, gentle, caring, everything that you aren't." Nanami saying this caused Himura to suck his teeth. "I would often at times not be able to respond properly to his kindness because I was never shown that before. When I met him, my confidence was extremely low." Nanami had the hair clip in her head that Antonio had bought for her before Valentine's Day. "Now as the days pass, I can feel that I'm different than what I was before. I have this newfound courage that I didn't have back then."

"Nanami.." Nanami turned her back to her old Ashikabi and took a few steps before stopping.

"Youichi Himura, It would be in your best interest as to leave me alone." Said Nanami as she, Yashima and Kuruse as they had walked away, leaving Himura speechless.

 _Shino Teto Mall_

Antonio, Benitsubasa and Haihane had walked inside a MBI store that sold outfits for Sekirei. Benitsubasa's eye's started to glow as she hurried Inside, looking for a new outfit. As Antonio had sweatdropped while carrying multiple different bags, he along with Haihane walked inside, allowing his two Sekirei to shop around. Thirty minutes later, Antonio was sitting on a bench infront of a couple of changing rooms that his two Sekirei were In.

"Oi what do you think?" Antonio had looked up to see Haihane wearing a outfit that was similar to her original outfit but wasn't cut up near the bottom which was a bright Indigo color. "You like?" Asked Haihane. As Antonio had tried to give an answer, he had seen Benitsubasa come out with a top that was similar to her original also. It was mainly white with black lines and a single _Sekirei Symbol_ in a black color on the left side of her top, with a red bow on the front and a pinkish red skirt with spandex shorts underneath.

"D-Do you like it Antonio-kun?" Asked a shy Benitsubasa.

"Yeah It looks nice!" Said Antonio with a smile on his face, causing her face to turn rose pink.

"Hehe, then I'll buy this!" Said Benitsubasa as she went back inside the changing room to take off the clothes.

"Make sure you buy a padded bra." Said Haihane.

"Shut the hell up Haihane!" Said Benitsubasa.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

While the rest of Antonio's Sekirei were training, Matsu had came down from her room finally to take a break from her computer. Miya had seen the sleepiness in her eyes and started to pour her a cup of tea.

"Ara, are you alright Matsu-san?" Asked Miya

"Y-Yeah, just something has been exponentially bothering me." Replied Matsu "To be honest with you Miya, I think Kanzaki-tan's father is working for the U.S Army."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Miya curiously

"Well, I've been monitoring Kanzaki-tan's father calls and messages, he's been recently talking to a General Rivers a lot which made me curious, so I went ahead and did some investigation. I found out a lot of things, His father now knows about the Sekirei, he also relayed that information to America, and now the U.S from what I can tell, Is planning something really big. I tried to access one of their _classified information_ files, but no luck." Said Matsu as she pushed her glasses up on her face before taking a sip of tea. "It's truly sad that he doesn't love his own son." Said Matsu after she had took a sip of tea.

"Yes, but I know that he already has a loving support group that'll love him no matter what." Said Miya with Matsu nodding her head in response. "How long do you think you'll be able to get into that file?" Asked Miya

"Shouldn't be too long. I just need to see Kanzaki-tan then that'll be a piece of cake." Said Matsu with confidence in her voice. Miya was about to speak until she had seen Musubi running through the hall to the front door because she had heard Antonio's camaro outside.

"Okaerinasai Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi with a very warm smile as she had seen that her Ashikabi had return back from the mall. "Did you get everything you needed from the mall?" Asked Musubi.

"Yeah I did." Said Antonio as he shown Musubi the bags he carried in from his car.

"Oh, let me get those for you and place them in your room Antonio-sama." Said Musubi as she had took all of Antonio's bags and went to place them in his room. Benitsubasa had entered the Inn from behind Antonio with bags of their own, along with Haihane, Minato and his Sekirei. As Antonio walked by the dining room, out of the corner of his eyes he had seen Miya and Matsu in the dining room.

"Okaerinasai Kanzaki-san." Said Miya. Antonio then entered the dining room, walked over to both of his Sekirei and gave them a kiss on the cheek, causing their faces to allow a blush to emerge.

"Kanzaki-tan, come here." Said Matsu

"Sure, what's up Ma.." He was cut off as she had suddenly pressed her lips against his cheek, causing Antonio's face to turn rose pink. "O-Oi Matsu-san?"

"Just needed a little energy boost!" Said Matsu as she arose from the dining room table and left to her room, leaving Antonio to just sweatdrop. Mizuki had seen Matsu rushing to her room all of a sudden with a smile on her face, so she had peeked her head In the door and had seen Miya and her son together.

"Hooo,hoooo,hoooo? I didn't know you had that kind of effect on women son. You're such a stud!" Said Mizuki in a teasing tone of voice. "Well, as long as it results In my grandbabies It'll be alright." Said Mizuki as she had smile while sticking out her tongue, causing Antonio sweatdrop and when he seen Miya had a raging blush, this caused him to sweat bullets.

 _Later That Day_

"Ok let's get back to it!" Said Matsu as she had entered her room, sat down in front of her monitor and pushed up her glasses up to her face. "There is no challenge, no security that can stop me, the Sekirei of Wisdom!" Said Matsu as she started typing away. " _I swear to get this problem solved, for my Ashikabi's sake."_ Kazehana had walked into her room after taking a bath from being in the pool. As she was drying her head, she had looked towards her bed to see a gift bag was just sitting there. Curiously she had grabbed it and looked inside to see a black box. When she proceeded to open the black box, she had used her left hand to cover her opened mouth as she had seen a necklace that had two hearts that were intertwined with diamonds on it. As she sniffled a bit, she closed the little black box and placed It on her dresser next to her ring that Antonio gave her. Kazehana then had opened Antonio's door to his room, only to find him sleeping. She then had slowly pushed some dangling hair behind her right ear then slowly started to approach him with her heart beat increasing with every step. She then finally slowly and carefully got on his bed as not to wake him, but it didn't work.

"Come to try and take advantage of me while I'm resting?" Asked Antonio jokingly.

"Ara, you know me so very well. I was going to do that at a later time. I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for being the sweetest man that has walked into my life." Antonio had sat up "Ara, I just wish I didn't have so much competition." Said Kazehana as Antonio flicked her square centered on her forehead. "Hmmph, that was pretty mean Kanzaki-kun!" Said Kazehana as she was pouting. Antonio then brought his face closer to hers, causing his wind Sekirei to blush.

"Jeez, I wish you girls would stop thinking like that." Kazehana felt a jolt surge through her body as Antonio rested his forehead against Kazehana's, staring deeply into her eyes. "Hehe, Kazehana, there isn't any kind of competition going on, none whatsoever. It doesn't matter what order you girls emerged to me. You could be the first, third, seventh, or even nineteenth, I would still love you girls with all of my heart." Outside his room, Nanami was listening in on their conversating, clutching her little black jewelry box that Antonio had so kindly placed on her bed. "Nothing in this world will stop me from treating any of you girls differently then what I have been. I love every single one of you girls!"

" _Kanzaki-kun…_ " Whispered Kazehana as she was looking deep into Antonio's eyes, taking a look at his soul. As Nanami couldn't help the warm smile come to her face, she had seen Hikari rushing towards Antonio's room and had got out of the way. Hikari then had opened the door and had seen Kazehana and Antonio's face extremely close to each other.

"Just what do you think you are doing to him?!" Asked a seriously upset Hikari as she took Antonio's arm and pulled him away from Kazehana, pressing his face against her chest unknowingly, causing Kazehana to pout.

"Well you're no fun interrupting us like that." Teased Kazehana. As Hikari and Kazehana did their usual bickering back and forth, Nanami had proceeded to her room still clutching on her black box with a smile on her face.

 _Dining Room_

"Well I certainly must say you certainly know how to treat a woman right!" Said Yomi as she was sitting on the left side of Antonio, rubbing her head against his arm. Kagari pushed some falling hair behind her right ear.

"I'll sure say, you always spoil us." Said Kagari who was sitting on the right side of Antonio. "Now the only thing you need to do is take me for a ride on your sports bike." Teased Kagari.

"I wish to also have a ride as well Kanzaki-san." Said Kuruse, along with a few other of his Sekirei. Right before he was about to speak, he slowly turned his head to see his mother with a disapproving look on her face.

"Son, what's this I hear about you having a sports bike?" Said Mizuki who was waiting for an answer.

"W-Well mom, the thing Is th.."

"Hai! Antonio-sama has two cars, a sports bike, and vans!" Said Musubi with a burst of energy, causing Antonio to sweat bullets. "Huh, Antonio-sama, what's wrong?" Asked Musubi innocently.

"Well, It's not a problem." Said Mizuki causing Antonio to tilt his head in confusion. "As long as you'll be buying cribs for my grandchildren." Causing Antonio to sigh, his Sekirei's face to slowly turn red, Chiho to smile, and everyone else to sweatdrop.

 _'Tonio-niisan sure has it rough.'_ Yukari had thought as she had seen her Aunt with the biggest smile on her face.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Minaka look at this!" Said Takami as she had came rushing Into his office with her Ipad. She had pressed the screen a couple times, syncing the Ipad screen to Minaka's monitor.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Asked Minaka then he had seen a new incoming mail notification on Takami's Ipad which she opened without hesitation

" _Hello 'Mastermind' Hiroto Minaka, you do not know me, nor will I divulge my Identification to you. I have some information to relay over to you. I received some Intel that a spy from the United States Of America has been roaming around the capital sneaking around, leaking information about the Sekirei Plan. Attached to this file is something that I know you'll find more than useful that'll backup my claim."_

"The message ends there." Said Takami. Minaka had motioned her to open the attached file. When she did, there was multiple different files in many different formats. One was a blueprint of MBI and the Capital Itself, another one was a message log that shows conversations between commanders. "There's so much stuff here." Said Takami in amazement while Minaka interlaced his fingers together while his elbows rested on his desk.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter." Takami looked up at Minaka in confusion. "They shall not place the Sekirei and Ashikabi's in danger. What's more, nobody is going to disrupt the _Sekirei Plan_." Said Minaka In a serious tone of voice that even shocked Takami.

In _America_

"General Rivers, you are being called to the tech room, It's an emergency!" Said Makayla as she walked into River's office space.

"What can It be this time?" Wondered General Rivers as he made his way into the tech room. As soon as he entered the room, he had seen nearly everyone being thrown into an uproar. "What the hell Is going on here?!"

"Sir, I have terrible news. Someone or something has managed to nearly delete all of the data we have about MBI!" replied the computer tech expert.

"What?!" Said General Rivers.

"Wait, There's something coming up on the screen now!" General Rivers had turned his attention to the main monitor in the room along with everyone else to see a cartoon face holding up the peace sign, sticking it's tongue out. "S-Sorry to say sir, b-but we can't trace whoever or whatever managed to do this." General Rivers had slammed his fist down on a nearby table, making everyone In the room jump.

' _Tsk, Guess we are just going to have to wing It. Nothing will stop me when I'm so close!'_ Thought General Rivers as he left the tech room. Meanwhile back in Japan, Matsu had wiped her forehead with her right arm and sighed.

"And I'm finally done. Let's see them try and do anything now without their precious data now." Said Matsu ' _That's one problem down but leaves another major one to go. Gathering the Jinki. What else does Minaka have planned? Well no use tiring myself when he hasn't made a move yet.'_ Thought Matsu as she had yawned heavily. ' _Won't be that much longer until we are at THAT place again.'_ Thought Matsu as she had flashbacks to when they had defended Kamikura Island from armies that were against MBI also defending the ship that Minaka and Takami had stumbled upon, finding the Sekirei.

 _Later That Night_

Nanami had walked out of the kitchen after getting a drink of water when she had noticed that lights to the swimming pool was still on. Nanami approached the door and had opened It to see Antonio diving into the pool. After Antonio rose back up to the surface, Nanami could see the crystal blue water slowly roll of his toned caramel body. Antonio had messed with his hair, then slowly turned his head to the entrance to see Nanami standing there.

"Oh, Nanami-chan." Antonio had started to wave at Nanami while he was in the pool with a warm smile on his face, causing her to blush slightly. She had came and sat down at the edge of the pool, removed her boots and let her feet touch the water. Antonio had rested his arms next to her on the edge of the pool, he had looked to his left to see Nanami was in deep thought. "Nanami-chan, Is something bothering you?"

"E~tsu, n-no nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you personally for getting me that necklace. Honestly, you are so sweet that you make me think there are no other guys like you around." Said Nanami as Antonio rested his arms on the edge of the pool next to his Sekirei. "C-Can I ask you a question, Antonio-san, y-you don't have to answer If you don't want too. W-What makes you so nice to people, when we met, I was just a complete stranger to you. You could've just left me alone, but you didn't." Antonio then lifted himself out of the pool and sat next to Nanami.

"Hmm, well. I believe that everyone should be able to smile, no matter what they are going through." Nanami look to her left and seen Antonio looking up at the ceiling. "I treat people how they would want to be treated, I love meeting new people with different personalities and become their friend. When I had seen you, I wanted to reach out a hand to you and help you Nanami-chan." Nanami's eyes shot wide when Antonio had turned to his right and warmly smiled towards her. "I'll always be by your side whenever you need help Nanami-hime." Nanami had started to get teary eyed as she had started to feel her left hand started to intertwine with Antonio's right.

"I believe every single word you say. I believe you'll always be there for me, to listen when I need someone to talk too. Be there to comfort me when I'm hurt and to be that shoulder for me to lean on. Antonio-san, I love you alot, because of you, I have managed to establish this newfound courage I have now."

"You've had that all along." Replied Antonio, causing Nanami to gasp as he pointed to the left side of her chest. "You had It all along, you just needed the right person to help bring It out of you, Nanami-chan." Said Antonio with a grin on his face. "You'll be a lot more surprised what you can do when you have someone who brings the best out in you."

"I-I totally agree with you Antonio-san, and If I hadn't said this enough I thank you fo.." Nanami was cut short when Antonio had gently flicked her on her forehead.

"Nanami-chan, you don't have to thank me. I would reach out my hand to you and help you as many times possible." Said Antonio. Nanami then had placed a hand on Antonio's cheek and slowly inched closer to his face, stealing his lips. As a tear of happiness fell on Nanami's face, her wings of light had emerged from her back. When the bright had faded away, Antonio inched away from Nanami's face, using his thumb to dry her face.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Antonio while Nanami had just shaken her head.

"These aren't tears of sadness, these are tears of happiness." Replied Nanami "I just haven't felt this much happiness, and now that I have, I'll do anything to keep you."

"And I'll do anything to make you and all of my other Sekirei happy." Said Antonio.

"Hehe, well you don't have to do much because I'm happy just being in the same room as you Antonio-san." Said Nanami who was inching closer to Antonio's face.

 _On the Streets Of Shino Teto_

Namiji had managed to block an attack from a Disciplinary Squad Sekirei who had chose to attack her and her Ashikabi. Now Namiji Is a Sekirei who had managed to make It to the third round with no problem so she was pretty strong, but that didn't matter when she was going up against two Disciplinary Squad Sekirei.

"Namiji!" Her Ashikabi, Takano Kouji, could see his Sekirei was bleeding from her head while breathing heavily. She stepped back and managed to block an attack from a flying gear but had felt a left heel connect with her cheek, causing her to fly in a spiral and made impact into the side of a nearby building, creating a small crater. "Namiji-san!" He then could feel someone placing their foot on his neck, pinning him to the ground.

"Do yourself a favor and give up that Jinki you have." Said Higa

"I won't do It! This is proof of the bond between my and Namiji. I won't give this up to anyone because this is something she has won for me!" Replied Takano. Namiji could see Higa pressing his foot to her Ashikabi's neck, so when she tried to get to her Ashikabi, she had seen a Sekirei use her nodachi to slash horizontally, causing Namiji's to rip, barely revealing her chest.

"Sorry, but your business Is with us." Said Ikki as she gripped both of her nodachi swords. Ikki still had some anger towards Akitsu, Antonio's Sekirei who had managed to terminate her during the bridge escape. Whenever she thinks about, she get's really angry and wishes to fight her again with the result ending in a different outcome. Higa then turned his attention to his three Sekirei.

"Oi, hurry up you three." Said Higa.

"Hai, Higa-sama!" Said all three of his Disciplinary Squad Sekirei at once. Katsuragi had then dashed towards Namiji who had halberd up to block an incoming attack. Namiji was beyond shocked when Katsuragi had got close enough to her, performed a backflip while using her foot to knock her weapon away. Oriha then sent two of her flying gears towards Namiji, shredding her clothes. Namiji then had seen Ikki was closing In on her.

' _T-Takano-san, g-gomen'nasai'_ Thought Namiji as she had slowly tried to reach out to her Ashikabi.

" _ **TSUIN KAMI SORI NO HA!**_ (Twin Razor Blades) **"** As Ikki's nodachi swords made contact with Namiji's body, she had let out a sheer cry of pain as she could feel Ikki's swords slide through the right side of her body. Takano had gasped as he had slowly seen Namiji slowly drop to her knees, then finally drop to the ground.

" _T-Takano-san, p-please f-forgive me."_ Whispered Namiji before Takano had seen Namiji's _Sekirei Crest_ fade away as she layed in her own blood.

"Namiji!" Cried out Takano as he had seen Namiji being terminated right before his eyes. Higa then took his foot of his neck then proceeded to kick him in his stomach with enough force to make him cough up spit.

"This could've been avoided." Higa said with no emotion on his face as he stepped on his wrist, twisting his foot until he had seen the Jinki he had. After Higa bent down to pick up the Jinki, he sent another strong kick to Takano's stomach. Higa's Sekirei then had approached him after terminating Namiji then had seen Higa slowly observing the Jinki that had the number two on it. " _This is only the beginning."_ Whispered Higa, he then had suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his suit pocket. He took out his phone and had begun reading the text message.

"What Is It Higa-sama?" Asked Oriha curiously.

"It's Kakizaki, he just let me know that Minaka is only one more day away from tomorrow starting the fourth match. I can trust that you all won't let me down?" Asked Higa.

"Of course!" All of his Sekirei responded at once. Higa knew that Antonio had some major powerhouses, so he decided to send out a mass text message, including Mikogami, and other Ashikabi under his control, he was going to promise them a safe exit from the capital If they help him with what he is about to ask them.

"Go home and get some sleep." Said Higa

"A-Any reason why?" Asked Ikki.

"We are going to visit our _friend_ tomorrow. The Ashikabi Of The North." When Ikki heard that, she then had a sinister grin appear on her face as she went to sheathe her swords.

' _Things won't end up happening like last time, that's for sure!'_

 _ **And that's the end of chapter 24. By the time this is upload, Wings Of Fate would have reached 10,000 views! I sincerely wish to thank every single one of you guys/girls for reading my fanfiction story, by you guys leaving reviews 'about' the story, I can see what I need to work/improve on to make each chapter something you guys will look forward too. I look forward to seeing hearing from you guys/girls In my PM. You guys are seriously awesome! Well until next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Raid On Maison Izumo**_


	25. The Raid On Maison Izumo

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ *****_ _ **Lemon Included In Today's Chapter***_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The Raid On Maison Izumo

' _W-Why does it feel like I'm being weighed down?'_ Thought Antonio as he had slowly opened his eyes to look at his ceiling in his dark room. His vision was blurred without his glasses so he reached to his right side and grabbed his glasses that were sitting on his desk. With his glasses on, and thanks to the moonlight shining in his room, he was frozen to see Kazehana wearing sakura purple laced bra and panties.

"Oh Kanzaki-kun, you are awake~." Said Kazehana as she started to slowly remove his gym shorts.

"What do you think you are doing Hentai?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Kazehana continuing to take off his shorts, leaving him with only his boxer shorts.

"Hmm? I thought I told you I was going to take advantage of you another time when we talked yesterday?" Replied Kazehana as she had begun to slowly moved her index finger up and down on Antonio's bulge causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

' _I honestly didn't think you was serious'_ Thought Antonio.

"This is good though. Now you won't be asleep and will be able to fully enjoy this service I'm bestowing upon to you, _my dear Ashikabi._ " Said Kazehana as her eyes started to wonder from Antonio's eyes to his awakened ' _rod of justice'_

"Kazehana look." His Sekirei looked up at him. "I don't want any of you girls thinking I'm only using you for my own sexual gratification. I just.." Antonio could feel Kazehana's right index finger gently pressing against his lips cause him to turn silent.

"I already know how you feel. We know that you wouldn't use us just as sex toys, just something you can get a quick nut off. You actually go out of your way to make us happy, to make us smile, to make sure our every need is met. Hehe, you even lost your virginity in the most amazing way possible." Said Kazehana causing Antonio's face to turn rose red. "Besides, that night, was my first time as well." Antonio looked at Kazehana in disbelief. Kazehana had seen this and started to pout. "That's mean of you to think like that Kanzaki-kun! I know I'm more than just good looks, but the person I dated in the past didn't see that. You are a different story though. You were so gentle with me, made sure that It felt good for not only you but for me as well." Said Kazehana as she slowly start to rub Antonio's boxer shorts.

"K-Kazehana…" Kazehana just giggled then had turned her head, causing Antonio to look in the direction she is looking at. "You want to show our Ashikabi some love and affection too, isn't that right Akitsu-chan?" Antonio had seen Akitsu sitting on the floor with a raging blush on her face as she had watched Kazehana messing with Antonio. Antonio was sweating bullets as he had seen Akitsu slowly rise up and approach his California King bed with him and Kazehana. He could tell that Akitsu looked extremely nervous.

"M..Master." Antonio could see Akitsu gazing at his bulge in his boxer shorts. Kazehana had seen a certain look in Akitsu's, so she had grabbed her hand and placed it on their Ashikabi's boxer shorts which made Akitsu blush crazily.

"Well we can both pleasure our kawaii Ashikabi together." Said Kazehana. Akitsu slowly leaned in and had placed her hand on Antonio's face, stealing his lips. After her icy blue wings of light had faded away. Kazehana had slowly pulled his boxer shorts down, revealing a fully erect penis. Kazehana had licked her lips, while Akitsu had just slowly placed her hand on it.

========= _Lemon Start=======_

"My Akitsu-chan, eager to go I see." Said Kazehana as she had witnessed Akitsu slowly stroke his shaft up and down. Kazehana then had leaned and started to slowly started licking the tip of his dick which made him slowly bite the bottom of his lip.

"Are you feeling good, Kanzaki-kun~?" Asked Kazehana and she had seen the tip of Antonio's dick emitting liquid. The wind Sekirei then had whispered in Akitsu's ear, causing the Ice Sekirei to blush madly. Antonio then had seen that they both were licking Antonio's shaft. Akitsu then had put some hair behind her ear before slowly taking Antonio's dick into her mouth. Kazehana started to fidget around as she could see Akitsu slowly sucking Antonio's dick.

"Master, do you feel good?" Asked Akitsu as she took her mouth off of her Ashikabi's dick. Then Kazehana took the time to slowly lick the tip before taking all of his dick in her mouth. Akitsu could feel an intense heat overcome her, so she had started to gently pinch, and play with her nipple and then slowly started to play with her clit.

" _K-Kazehana…"_ Whispered Antonio. Kazehana had smirked as she could feel her Ashikabi's dick get hotter.

"Hehe, I can't allow you to cum just yet~." Said Kazehana as she took her mouth off of his dick and slowly started to stroke his shaft. She then started to lower her wet pussy to Antonio's face. "It's not fair that you only feel good Kanzaki-kun.~" Said Kazehana, allowing Antonio to view her honey pot that was dripping wet with a small patch of violet pubic hair. Antonio then had used his tongue to allow himself to fully taste Kazehana. " _Haaaa! Hmmnnn, that's it right there!"_ Kazehana moaned out. Antonio then had successfully found her slit and moved his tongue inside. As he swirled his tongue around inside Kazehana had let out lewd noises. When Akitsu had seen this, she had grabbed Antonio's dick and guided it to her entrance.

"Ahhnnnnn!" Moaned out Akitsu as she had slowly sat down on Antonio's eleven inch dick. As Akitsu was moving her waist up and down, Antonio had stopped licking Kazehana as he could feel Akitsu's pussy start to grip on his dick tightly. " _M-M-Master!"_ Kazehana had seen Akitsu was indulging in massive amounts of pleasure as she felt Antonio's dick going inside of her and out. As Antonio continued servicing Kazehana, she then had suddenly started tongue kissing Akitsu. " _M-Master I'm about to c.. Ahhhhh!"_ Akitsu was cut short as she then had cummed hard on Antonio's dick. As she rose up off of Antonio's glazed dick, Akitsu then had later on her side on Antonio's bed.

"Ara, seems like you hadn't cummed yet Kanzaki-kun~." Said Kazehana. Antonio then had seen Kazehana removing herself from his face and then had proceeded to perform the lotus sex position. As Kazehana had her legs wrapped around Antonio, she had used her hand to guide his dick to her entrance and had slowly allowed his dick entry inside of her. " _Ahhhnnn! Oh my god!"_ Kazehana had moaned. As Kazehana had started to bounce up and down on his dick, she then had suddenly felt Akitsu sneak up behind her and grab her boobs. "A-Akitsu!? What are you d.. _Ahhhhnn!"_ Kazehana was stopped short of her sentence as she had feel Akitsu slowly and gently pinching her nipples. Her whole body was emerging itself in great pleasure as she could feel Akitsu massaging her breast and Antonio's dick kissing her womb. "I can s-sense you are about to cum." Kazehana slowly caressed Antonio's face. "It's ok, I want you to let it out inside of me!" Said Kazehana as she continued to bounce up and down on Antonio's dick.

" _K-Kazehana.."_ Whispered Antonio as he had finally cummed hard inside of his Sekirei.

" _Ahhhh! I-It's feeling me up!"_ Whispered Kazehana as she fell softly on her back. As Antonio pulled out, he found out that he was still cumming, but was even more surprised that Akitsu had placed her mouth on his dick, allowing the excess cum to slowly travel down her mouth.

" _A-Akitsu.."_ Said Antonio as he had seen Akitsu turning around arching her back. As her breasts collided with Kazehana's, she turned her head back to make eye contact with her Ashikabi.

" _M-Master, please, I want your semen inside of me."_ As Antonio had seen Akitsu's face was a nice shade of pink, he had slowly slid the tip of his dick inside of her. " _Ahhh, m-master!"_ Akitsu softly moaned, when Antonio slid the rest of his dick, Akitsu could feel her whole body shake. Antonio then had thrusted his dick inside and out of Akitsu, seeing that Akitsu's pussy was dripping wet every time he thrusted out. While Akitsu had her breast pressed against Kazehana's, she could feel their nipples make contact with each other with made Kazehana wet. The violet haired Sekirei then had stole Akitsu's lips, not letting her moans escape her mouth as Antonio kept pounding away. " _M-Master, I'm so close!"_ Said Akitsu as she pulled away from Kazehana's kiss. Antonio had thrusted a couple more times before he felt his cum escaping his dick. " _Oh my god, I-It's so warm that It feels like It's going to burn me up inside!"_ Said Akitsu as she could feel his semen traveling inside of her as she cummed as well. ' _A part of my master. I-It's inside of me.'_ Akitsu had thought happily. Antonio was breathing hard and sweating just as much, when he had pulled out from Akitsu, he could see a mixture of his and her semen mixed together slowly escaping her pussy.

========== _Lemon End=========_

Akitsu was sleeping on Antonio's right side and Kazehana on his left. He had seen that both of their hair has been messed up thoroughly. As he leaned in and kissed both of his Sekirei on their forehead, both Akitsu and Kazehana had smiles on their faces.

 _In Mizuki's Room_

Mizuki was sleeping ever so nicely then had felt something inside of her go off. " _Hmm, g-grandchildren."_ Whispered Mizuki before going back to sleep.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Ahh Antonio-sama! Good morning!" Chirped Musubi as she had seen Antonio, Kazehana and Akitsu walking into the dining room together. The Ice Sekirei then had suddenly kissed her Ashikabi on his cheek before going to take a spot to sit down.

"Hoo,hoo,hooooo?" Antonio was sweating bullets when he had seen that his mother had her hand covering her mouth, meaning she was about to ask a question that he already knew the answer too. "Ara, what did you three do that made you so happy Akitsu-chan?" Asked Mizuki.

' _Oh no.'_ Thought Antonio.

 **[Play Song:** _ **It's The Training!**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Me and my master, spent some well needed quality time together last night." Antonio was nearly frozen in fear as he had seen some of his Sekirei swell up with jealousy. Some more than others.

"Antonio-kun, whatever does she mean?~" Asked Benitsubasa who had a smile on her face, but to Antonio, it was a face of pure rage.

"She's right Kanzaki-kun, please explain?~" Uzume joined In. Antonio was sweating bullets as his eyes then had seen Yukari and Minato mouthing something.

" _Run!"_ Antonio then had slowly stepped back to exit the dining room but then had seen Benitsubasa and Uzume, slowly getting up from the dining room table.

"Ara, you aren't planning on leaving without an explanation are you?" Asked Uzume who had one of her veils ready to launch at Antonio. Antonio had gulped as Benitsubasa started to slowly crack her knuckles. Antonio then was in the hallway when Benitsubasa and Uzume were slowing inching closer to him. He then made a B-line towards the stairs.

"KANZAKI-KUN!" the rest of the residents were in laughter when Antonio was getting chased by Benitsubasa and Uzume. Minato and Yukari had looked across from them and had seen their aunt just giggling to herself.

' _Boy nii-san has it rough.'_ Matsu was simply observing this all from her room and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you girls dare have fun without me. Hang on I'm a coming!" Said Matsu as she went downstairs to join the commotion. What she didn't see was that an icon on the screen was noticing that a enemy was right on top of them. Outside on the roof of the Inn, Katsuragi and Yahan were carefully moving on top of the roof, careful to not let their presence be known. Yahan then had carefully leaned over the edge and had looked inside the window to see Antonio dodging veils from Uzume, while also being chased by Benitsubasa.

"Can you confirm that he and his Sekirei are here." Asked Katsuragi.

"Yeah, Yeah. He's is definitely here, and If he is here, so in the Jinki." Said Yahan as Katsuragi then had made a call to Kocho confirming the Jinki is in the exact location. Katsuragi then had looked at Yahan again to see If she had a good guess to if the Jinki that was in the Ashikabi of the North's possession. "Don't give me that look Katsuragi-chan." As she had sweatdropped, she had notified that everything was a go on their end and had leaped away from the Inn. Kakizaki then had seen Kocho getting off the phone with one of the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei.

 **[Song END]**

"So Is everything in order?" Asked Kakizaki? As he received a head nod from his computer tech wiz Sekirei, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Higa. As Kocho heard the conversation go on, she couldn't help but feel sad, not on the outside, but on the inside as she could feel her heart crack little by little.

' _W-What's wrong with me, I thought I'd be fine with this. Could it be that..'_ Kakizaki then turned to Kocho and asked if she was alright. "Y-Yes, I'm just fine." Replied Kocho. When Kakizaki returned to his conversation, Kocho returned to her deep thoughts. ' _Hmmph, shows how much he cares, won't even ask if something is bothering me.'_

 **[Play Song:** _ **Fooling Mode**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Jeez, just what are we going to do with you?" Questioned Uzume as she and Benitsubasa finally caught up to their Ashikabi, tying him in her veils tightly.

"Why is everything my fault though?" Asked Antonio as he had sweatdropped. His flustered Sekirei were trying to come up with a reason why they had to justify chasing him. Benitsubasa was extremely flustered but did the right thing and untied him.

"P-Promise me you'll take me on a ride with your motorcycle." Said Benitsubasa.

"S-Sure, no problem." When Benitsubasa then had a bright smile on her face.

"Ehh? You mean it?"

"I sure d.."

"I want to ride on your motorcycle too Kanzaki-kun!" Said Saki as she had instantly appeared and crashed Into Antonio.

"Oi Saki! You can't just tackle people like that Baka!" Said Antonio as Saki was sitting ontop of Antonio's back who had a big grin on her face.

 **[Song END]**

"Ara, Is everything ok?" Karasuba asked as Uzume, Benitsubasa and Antonio had came back down to the dining room. Antonio then had seen his mother had gave him the peace sign and had just sighed.

"Couldn't be better." Antonio said sarcastically. Minato and Yukari had sweatdropped at seeing their aunt giggling to herself. Chiho had looked at Antonio and couldn't help but have a small blush rise to her face. "Huh Chiho-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! I'm alright." Replied Chiho. In all honesty, Chiho had developed sort of a crush on Antonio since he was the one who had managed to help her when she thought that she would be spending the rest of her life in a hospital room. So to her, it only felt natural to her to develop such feelings for the person who saved her life.

"Arigato, Miya-chan." Said Antonio as Miya had poured him fresh tea.

"You're welcome Kanzaki-san." Replied Miya who had a slight blush. After the commotion had died down, Matsu had returned to her room, when she had opened the door to her room, the notification saying an enemy was near had vanished.

 _Higa's Suite_

"Not much longer." Said Higa as he was holding his Jinki in his hand. Outside of his suite, Natsu who was just brought back from her termination walked herself to Higa's place of residence to try and re-emerge to him. She had thought to herself that since she had failed to terminate Uzume, she would be given another chance at redemption. So with her head held high she knocked on the door. When Higa opened the door, he had seen that Natsu was behind it. "I have no room for those who can't complete a simple task. Get out of my sight!" Said Higa as she slammed the door in Natsu's face who had a sad facial expression.

 _Shino Teto - Shopping District_

Antonio was riding around on his motorcycle with Saki behind him. Antonio a couple weeks ago had handmade helmets customized for the rest of his Sekirei who would want to have a ride on his motorcycle. As Antonio took his teleportation Sekirei out on a ride, Yume and Karasuba did some shopping themselves.

"Remind me why we are doing this little ' _shopping'_ spree?" Asked Karasuba as she had seen Yume going from stand to stand, looking amazed at all the different Items that were on sale. " _At least don't ignore me."_ Whispered Karasuba as she had proceeded to sweatdrop.

"Mmmm! This smells really good! These are some nice quality candles you have here, I'll have three please." Said Yume to the shop salesmen who had a smile on her face from hearing Yume's compliment. As the sun had started to set, Matsu and Miya was in the dining room while everyone else was enjoying the swimming pool. As soon as Miya placed her cup of tea down on the table, she could sense multiple hostiles incoming.

"Matsu, gather everybody quickly." Matsu didn't understand what she was talking about but had seen the seriousness in her eyes. So without hesitation, she got up and darted towards the swimming pool. Miya had simply closed her eyes and had taken another sip of tea. "Well, how will you overcome this challenge?" Questioned Miya as she had had proceeded upstairs. Higa's Disciplinary Squad Sekirei, his own and other Ashikabi he has under his control were a mere feet away from the Inn.

"Katsuragi." Higa said simply. He then had seen Katsuragi kick the door door with so much force that she broke the door off it's hinges. When the Disciplinary Squad Sekirei walked inside, they had seen Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu, Kaho and Musubi up the hall.

"You bitches better do the smart thing and walk away." Said Benitsubasa as she started cracking her knuckles. Haihane had flexed her claws as Kaho readied her naginata with a look of rage on her face as she had seen Juusa equipped her staff. Katsuragi had seen Musubi get into her fighting stance. Outside the rest of Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato's and Yukari who were getting ready to face off with other Sekirei. The usual calm Akitsu had a look of anger on her face when she had seen Ikki, a Sekirei she had previously terminated.

"Aww, don't give me that face. Now I'll finally be able to show you the embarrassing moment when I finally terminate you!" Said Ikki as she unsheathed both of her swords.

"You can try, but in the end, the same result will occur. That ended in your defeat." Replied Akitsu.

"You bitch!" Said Ikki as she charged at Akitsu. As The Disciplinary Squad collided with Antonio's Sekirei, they managed to pushes them outside to prevent the inn from being reduced to nothing. Miya was with Chiho and Mizuki in Antonio's room, along with Matsu who had the black box that held the Jinki inside. Matsu then had immediately called their Ashikabi as soon as the sounds of fighting could be heard outside. Chiho then had clasped her hands together.

' _Kanzaki-san, please make it back!'_

" _Damn It! Why now!?"_ Antonio had whispered as he was speeding down the street on his bike. Saki had looked up then tapped on Antonio's shoulder letting him know to stop immediately. When Antonio had slowed down to a stop, he could see Yahan standing in the middle of the street.

"Ara, you aren't planning on leaving a young beautiful girl to conversate with herself do you?" Asked Yahan in a joking manner. Antonio could feel Saki getting off his bike and had seen that Saki had took off her helmet.

"I deal with her. You get back to the Inn. But before you go here! You'll need these." Said Saki as she handed over Antonio his fingerless boxing gloves that Yume had given him. "Hehe, good thing I brought these along right?"

"Yeah." Said Antonio as he placed on his combat type gloves. "Becareful Saki!" Saki gave him the thumbs up, so with that, Antonio had turned to the left and headed down a different street to the Inn instead of the usual shortcut he would usually take. Yahan's eyes had followed him as he had left her view.

"Annnnnd there he goes. Now back to you. How about we get reacquainted with each other?" Asked Yahan as she took out her dagger. "Let's make this quick, shall we, Ninja-chan?" As Antonio was speeding down the street, hurrying down to the Inn.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

Mizuki and Chiho was hugged up together as they could hear explosions back to back outside of Antonio's room. Miya was also Inside of the room with a black box sitting next to her. She was the very last line of defense as her sword, which she hadn't unsheathed since her days as the first generation Disciplinary Squad leader rested next to her. Miya could sense that Mizuki was terrified.

"Everything shall be alright." Miya said In a calm, tone of voice. Mizuki and Chiho had wiped the tears from their eyes as Miya was just kneeling on the floor. Both Mizuki and Chiho had seen that Miya was calm, not letting the fact that the battles outside disturb her. "I shall let nothing happen too either of you." Said Miya as she placed her sword on her lap. Yume and Karasuba was walking down an empty street heading back to the Inn. Karasuba placed her arm in front of Yume, stopping her as she had seen Mutsu along with a couple of other Sekirei that belong to Mikogami and other Sekirei and Ashikabi that Higa had under his control.

"Ara, who are you?" Asked Yume who tilted her head in confusion, causing Karasuba, Mutsu, and everyone else around them to sweatdrop. Mutsu Ignored her as he unsheathed his sword and pointed It towards the Black Sekirei. "Hey don't Ignore me!" Said Yume as she started to pout.

"Ara, you remember what happened last time you raised your sword against me?" Asked Karasuba as she had unsheathed her katana. Mutsu was unresponsive to her question as he got into his stance. At the Inn, Antonio's Minato's and Yukari's Sekirei were fending off all of Higa's and other Ashikabi's Sekirei. After Musubi had punched a Sekirei and sent her flying into a nearby building, below her, she had seen Higa walking inside of the Inn with a couple of Sekirei. She had descended down to try and stop him but was suddenly stop when Katsuragi suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Out of the way!" Said Musubi as her and Katsuragi were exchanging punches and kicks until they finally touched the ground. Musubi then charged at Katsuragi and the two were exchanging punches and kicks, Musubi tried to sweep kick her opponent, but Katsuragi jumped up and brought her right legs down with a lot of force, but Musubi was able to block It it time. Juusa and Kaho where exchanging and defending attacks from each other.

"Hehe, you have to be faster than that!" Said Juusa who managed to slam her staff into Kaho's stomach and then kicked her in the jaw. Kaho had shrugged it off and jumped back.

"Remember who it was that terminated you!" Kaho said with a smirk on her face, angering Juusa further. On top of the rooftops nearby, Ikki was standing a couple feet away from Akitsu.

" _ **KÕRI NO YA!**_ **(ICE ARROWS)!** " As Akitsu raised her left arm towards Ikki, the Disciplinary Squad then had seen a barrage of Ice arrows being sent her way. With her swords, she had managed to block every single arrow that was sent her way. She then dashed towards Akitsu with both of her swords at the ready. Akitsu had gracefully dodged every single one of her advances which made Ikki even more mad that she couldn't land a single hit on the Ice Sekirei. Tsukiumi was facing off against Oriha and with no problem, managed to make Oriha flee from the battle scene due to Tsukiumi's newly developed attack that was the image of multiple snakes. Inside of the Inn, some more of Higa's personal Sekirei were trashing the Inn looking for the Jinki under Higa's command. When they had made it up to the second floor they had seen Kagari leaning against the wall, along with Hikari and Hibiki behind her.

"Sorry but." Kagari had lift up her right hand to conjure bouncing flames. "I'm going. To have to ask you girls to leave this place, now!"

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Hmm, this is truly interesting!" Said Minaka as he was looking on his laptop screen. Takami, out of interest peeked out Minaka's screen, only to be more than shocked to see her nephew, son and daughter fighting with Higa and his Sekirei. She couldn't believe that Minaka thought that he was laughing at the fact their kids were in danger as she had seen Higa entering the Inn with a Sekirei whose arms were actual blades.

"Do you even care that your kids are risking their lives playing this damn game of yours?" Asked Takami.

"Well I know that your kids will be fine." Said Minaka, earning him a Takami with a look of disgust on her face.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

 _"_ Kanzaki-san!" Said Nanami after he pushed back an opposing Sekirei. Antonio had walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Where is he?" Asked Antonio? Mizuki and Chiho flinched as they could hear Antonio's door knob turn. After a couple failed attempts, Higa had his arm blade Sekirei to cut the door down. He had seen a cowering Mizuki and Chiho, but what caught his attention was that Miya was kneeling on the floor with her sword in her lap, next to her was a small black box.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Asked Miya who didn't looked at Higa nor his Sekirei.

"I'm not here to make conversation. What's inside of the box, I'm going to need that. Or I'm going to have her take it by force." With that his arm blade Sekirei got into her stance as if she was going to charge at Miya. Bad Mistake.

"And here I was thinking that I could live asked why you have such a grudge against my husband. Oh well, unfortunately I won't be able to abide by your request." Said Miya. Higa then had motioned his Sekirei to charge, so when his Sekirei charged at Miya, everyone in Antonio's room was stunned when she had grabbed her sword and had instantly vanished from sight. " _It's not your fault that you have such a horrible Ashikabi. So please forgive me, and go to sleep."_ Whispered Miya as she had suddenly reappeared behind Higa's arm blade Sekirei Kaiha then had suddenly pressed the end of her sheathed sword against her back with enough force that Kaiha had fallen unconscious. Higa had sucked his teeth as he had drew out his gun but was at a lost for words when Miya unsheathed her sword and with a few quick slashes, she sheathed her sword again, but not before Higa's gun had fallen to pieces.

"W-What the? _S-So this is the power of Sekirei Number# 1"_ Whispered Higa. "Why we meet again." Said Higa as he seen Antonio run up the stairs to face him. Before Antonio could step to him, he had seen a couple of his Sekirei broke into the window and had charged at Antonio. ' _There isn't any way he could stop two Sekirei.'_ Higa thought but had seen Antonio gripping his fist.

 _Outside_

Both sides were at what seemed to be a standstill, with both breathing really hard. They were about to move again but stopped when one of Higa's Sekirei came crashing out of a window with Antonio following behind her. The second opposing Sekirei tried to swipe at Antonio but her managed to swipe kick her, making the Sekirei lose her balance, then had punched her downwards towards the ground with enough force to create spider webcracks. Without him knowing Higa had managed to pull out a second gun and pointed it at Antonio's head as he stood a couple feet away.

"I don't get It, I'm suppose to be able to defeat anything!" Antonio could see that Higa was totally acting out of character from his usual self.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Change The World -**_ **by Saori Hayami]**

"Wrong." Higa then turned his attention back to Higa with everybody near them listening In. "You can't do anything by yourself. You have others do your dirty work for you, and they don't even get the respect they deserve back!" said Antonio with Natsu listening to this as she peeked from a building that was quite a ways away. "You have wonderful Sekirei who would do anything for you, and what do you do? You treat them as they are heartless, emotionless beings. When In actuality, your Sekirei have bigger hearts than you, bigger than me. So you better not treat the bonds I have with my Sekirei so lightly!" Said Antonio with a serious expression on his face.

"Hmmph, there you go spouting off at the mouth again when you know absolutely nothing! These Sekirei are just tools to be used however you want! Why have feelings and love something that can only destroy!" Said Higa.

"You are wrong. They aren't tools! Unlike you, they have a heart that cares and loves. While you just have a heart that only loves yourself! You shouldn't even be blessed with the presence of your Sekirei seeing how you don't even care about them!" Replied Antonio

"You are right, I don't care about my Sekirei. I have winged, and forced Sekirei to emerge to me so I can gain more power and rule with absolute control!." Said Higa "I want to spread true Justice!"

"You are sad. What you call justice to you, is actually Injustice. Let me say a quote from one of the most famous beings to have lived. _Injustice somewhere is a threat to justice everywhere._ " Everyone around Antonio had deeply thought on the quote he had just said. "As I said before, Don't you dare treat the bonds I have with my Sekirei so lightly!" Said Antonio as he balled up his fist. His eyes traced to his fingers and had seen that he was getting ready to pull the trigger. For Antonio, It was as If the events before him was slowing down.

Mizuki had screamed when she had seen Higa firing off a shot from his gun, but Antonio had managed to dodge the bullet. He was a couple feet away but before Higa could fire off another shot, Antonio had uppercut him, then grabbed the arm that the gun was being held in, then with a martial arts move he managed to push the gun inwards to Higa last second before Higa fired the shot that went into his chest. As Antonio had let go of his arms, Higa's arms had just had just fell to his sides. Higa was breathing heavily before finally falling down on his back.

 **[Song END]**

"Ha...Haaaa.. I.. I can't believe you killed me." Said Higa as Antonio started to kneel down next to him.

"No, I didn't kill you, your own self arrogance, hatred towards your own Sekirei is what lead to your downfall." Said Antonio as he took Higa's gun away from him. Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato's and Yukari's had seen that Higa's Sekirei had fell to their knees. Higa had spat blood on Antonio's face before finally passing on. As soon as he did, the Sekirei under his control had lost consciousness. Yume and Karasuba had leaped down from the rooftops to see Antonio standing up after closing Higa's eyelids. He looked towards all of his Sekirei, family members, and Chiho and had immediately turned his head. Before he could take a step, Musubi had hugged him from the back.

"M-Musubi."

"Antonio-sama! It wasn't your fault! You only did what you had to do to protect yourself!" Said Musubi as the rest of his Sekirei and his mother and Chiho started to slowly approach him. Antonio had wiped off the blood that Higa spat on his face.

"Musubi is right Antonio-sama! You have finally freed his Sekirei." Said Kaho. Antonio then had looked over to see all of Higa's Sekirei that were laying on the ground unconscious.

"But at what price?" Said Antonio. Miya could sense that almost all of Higa's Sekirei were forcibly emerged which sickened her to her stomach. As the Sekirei goddess, it makes her more than upset when a human had forcibly made one of her kind emerge. She could feel that the unconscious Sekirei wanted someone who would actually love and respect them. Normally she wouldn't do what she was about to do, but she felt that the situation was necessary. "Miya!" She had looked up to see Antonio embracing her into a tight hug. "Are you ok?" Antonio asked with concern in his eyes. Miya had softly placed her hand on his face and assured him that she was more than fine. He then embraced Chiho and his mother Mizuki in a tight hug. "My god I'm glad you two are ok." Said Antonio. Chiho had a slight blush on her face as she could see Antonio showing major concern for her while Mizuki had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you are showing concern for your young beautiful mother." Said Mizuki, earning herself a sweatdrop from Antonio. "Nothing would happen to me. Not before I see my beautiful grandchildren."

"Honestly mom.." Said Antonio as he flicked his mother on the forehead.

 _An Hour Later_

"Ugh, my head is throbbing." Said Juusa as she was slowly waking up. She had surveyed her surroundings, while the rest of Higa's Sekirei slowly started to awake and rub their foreheads.

"Higa-sama!" Oriha screamed as she rushed over to Higa's body. Antonio then had pushed his glasses up to his face.

"I-I don't get It. I thought we were terminated?" Questioned Katsuragi.

"I-I don't know what happened either." Said Antonio as all eyes were on him. "From what I can tell, Is that you were brought back from your termination. The _Crest_ you had with Higa, is gone. He was a man who saw Sekirei as a means of power, not caring about any of your feelings at all!" Said Antonio catching the attention of all Higa's Sekirei. "You've been given another chance. Use it to find somebody who'll actually treat you right and won't make you feel like you don't have a place in this world." Said Antonio, receiving nods of approval from his family.

"Why should we!? You killed our Ashikabi!" Yelled Oriha. "He was the only.."

"Oh get over yourself Oriha!" Yelled Kaiha, gaining Oriha'a attention.

"What do you mean?!"

"Higa didn't care about any of us! If he was given a choice, he would leave us to die If it meant his own skin would be saved! T-That's not the person who I wanted to be my Ashikabi." Said Kaiha.

"B-But.."

"She's right Oriha." Replied Juusa. "No matter what we did, our efforts wouldn't even make our Ashikabi notice and praise us." Said Juusa as she arose to her feet with help of her staff. "If you honestly feel that Higa actually gave a shit about us, then I feel so sorry for you." Those words had hit Oriha hard.

"You girls are given the chance right now to actually find and be with someone who will make you feel the happiest you've ever been. I feel that you girls deserve that." Said Antonio with a warm smile. Some of Higa's ex-Sekirei could feel their heart race as they had viewed Antonio's smile. Antonio had seen that some of Higa's Sekirei had left to find a different Ashikabi, but some stayed. Juusa, Yahan, Katsuragi, Ikki, Kaiha, Oriha and Shi too be exact. "This time you should be with an Ashikabi who will treat you girls like how you deserve to be treated." Said Antonio.

"T-Then would you allow to pledge myself to you?" Said Juusa.

"Only If you feel It in your heart that's what you honestly want." Said Antonio. He then slowly felt Juusa press her lips against his.

"Jeez Juusa-chan, stealing him like that!" Yahan pouted as she kissed Antonio right after Juusa. Ikki wasn't much of a talker but had walked up to Antonio after sheathing her swords and had gently placed her hands on Antonio's face and brought her lips to his. Kaiha was the last one as She had stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his. Katsuragi had caught Minato off guard and stole his lips. Oriha had walked up behind Katsuragi nervously, but before Tsukiumi could complain, Oriha had gently pressed her lips against Minato's. Tsukiumi was speechless while Tsurara was happy at the thought that she had some new friends that wouldn't be mean to her like Tsukiumi. Yukari had sighed as her two family members gained more Sekirei, just as she was about to turn away, she felt a tug on her self. When she had turned around she had seen Shi gently tugging on her sleeve.

"U-Um, If y-you wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind being your Sekirei." Yukari seen how adorable Shi looked and instantly took her up on her offer and had connected her lips to Shi's. As the Sekirei's emerged wings of light had sprouted from their backs. Matsu had pushed up her glasses to her face as a perverted smile emerged on her face while Chiho had frowned a bit. As Antonio had seen Kaiha pull back after their kiss, he had seen Natsu to his left slowly approaching him. Before Uzume could do anything, Natsu had threw her arms around Antonio's head and had stole his lips, causing her wings of light to emerge.

" _Gun of my pledge, shoot down and kill the target of my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #103. Please, let me always be of use to you, now and forever."

" _Dagger of my pledge, slaughter the enemy of my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #57, Let me protect you from all angles, now and forever."

" _Twin swords of my pledge, cut away all things that may hold back my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #19, May I always be of service to you, now and forever."

" _Scissors of my pledge, cut the root of evil from my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #102, Please, allow me to cut away any evil that tries to reach you."

" _Kunai of my pledge, silence the foes of my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #72, May my love protect you, now and forever."

" _These flying gears represent my pledge. Cut away the enemies before my Ashikabi!_ Number #101. May my gears protect you from all harm, now and forever."

" _This body of my pledge, knock away all incoming threats to my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #86." Tsukiumi was fuming as she had witnessed two Sekirei clinging onto Minato, while Tsurara was smiling.

" _Blades of my pledge, slice away all negative thoughts that befall my Ashikabi!_ Sekirei Number #40." Yukari had rubbed her cheek against Shi's, causing her to blush tremendously. Mizuki started to clap gaining Antonio's new Sekirei's attention.

"Seems like the family is getting bigger! Now you don't have a reason not to give me grandchildren Antonio!" Said Mizuki as she pointed to Antonio. Antonio's new Sekirei had instantly looked at him and turned their heads away in embarrassment with their faces red as a cherry. As Antonio had sighed, he could feel a killing intent behind him. Matsu had started to laugh when Uzume and Benitsubasa had reassumed chasing their Ashikabi, trying to take their anger out on him.

' _My god why me?!'_

 _In America_

"So how are we are loading everything up and when's the soonest we can enter Japan?" Asked General Rivers as he was in a meeting room with different people under his command. He was about to continue until he had seen Anthony walk into the conference room. "Ahh, Anthony, didn't know you made it back. How was Japan?" Asked General Rivers?

"Oh it was so much fun that I can't wait until I go back." Said Anthony in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well I got good news and bad news. The bad is that we won't be having the assistance of Margit Eberbach because she is currently protecting Frank's daughter Chris. The good news is that, we almost have everything ready to be able to storm MBI." Said General Rivers. "Of course I want you to join in."

"Ehh, I'll think about it." Said Anthony as he left the conference room. ' _Finally out of that hell hole. Still, I can't help but wonder what that brat of a son of mine is doing?'_

 _In Japan_

Currently, since there was a lot of damages to the Inn, MBI was completely understanding and had immediately fixed all damages. Miya had started cooking dinner along with the help of Musubi, Kaho, Yashima, Akitsu and Kaiha. Some residents were in the dining room and well as for Antonio..

 **[Play Song: Fooling Mode - Naruto OST]**

Antonio had found himself getting his usual lecture by Uzume and Benitsubasa, even though to him, he didn't do nothing wrong. He had looked to left and had seen that Juusa, Natsu, Nanami, also Hikari and Hibiki wanted to rescue him from Uzume and Benitsubasa's so called wrath.

' _I'm always finding myself In these type of situations. But you know what, living this crazy lifestyle with my Sekirei and family. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world!'_

 **[Song END]**

 _ **Antonio's Sekirei**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #1: Miya**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #2: Matsu**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #3: Kazehana**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #4: Karasuba**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #6: Kagari**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #7: Akitsu**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #8: Yume**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #10: Uzume**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #11 & #12: Hikari & Hibiki**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #16: Toyotama**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #19: Ikki**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #43: Yomi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #54: Kuruse**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #55: Saki**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #57: Yahan**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #72: Natsu**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #78: Nanami**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #84: Yashima**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #87: Kaho**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #88: Musubi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #102: Kaiha**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #103: Juusa**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #104: Haihane**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #105: Benitsubasa**_

 _ **Minato's Sekirei**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #9: Tsukiumi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #79: Tsurara**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #86: Katsuragi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #101: Oriha**_

 _ **Yukari's Sekirei**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #40: Shi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #107: Shiina**_

 _ **And that's the end of chapter 25! Wow thank you guys for giving my fanfiction a actual chance instead of bashing It, saying It's terrible, etc. I look forward to seeing reviews that are related to the betterment of my story. You guys/girls are seriously awesome for hanging in there and being patient with me as I write up chapters that you all will be wanting to see! Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Truths and Identities Revealed**_


	26. Truths And Identities Revealed

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Truths And Identities Revealed

After dinner, the residents of the Inn were scattered throughout the Inn while Yomi was heading up to the bath. As she opened the sliding door, she could sense that someone was currently using the bath. She looked over to her right to see that Antonio's clothes were neatly folded and placed into a small basket and placed into a spot in a dresser. She was rustling through his belongings carefully as not to alert Antonio, then she had stumbled upon his shirt. She had a huge blush hit her face as she had immediately grabbed the worn shirt and brought it up to her face. She had balled up his worn shirt as she had a smile on her face while she was continuing to envelop herself in her husbands scent.

" _Ahhhnn! Oh my! I just love this feeling I'm getting that's surging throughout my entire body. Ahhh, I'm just such a pervert, please punish me, Kanzaki-san!"_

"Oi Yomi, what the hell are you doing?" Yomi could feel her body jolt as she had seen Antonio out of the bath. She couldn't help but sweatdrop as she had noticed that he had seen her holding his shirt. "Give me that!" Said Antonio as he snatched his shirt away from Yomi. She had stepped back a couple steps then had looked down at Antonio's towel, she had slowly licked her lips which caused Antonio's face to slowly turn red. "G-Get out already!" Said a flustered Antonio. Yomi had started to massage her breasts through her t-shirt but since Yomi was one of Antonio's most perverted Sekirei, she wasn't wearing a bra, so as Yomi was massaging her boobs, Antonio could see Yomi's nipples get hard.

"Hooo,hooo? If you want me to leave you gotta press these buttons here." Yomi then had started to fidget her legs around. "If you flip this switch, It may never turn off!" Said Yomi, receiving a flick to the forehead. "Ouch!" Said Yomi as she began to rub her forehead. She had seen Antonio rumbling around his basket so she decided to use that time to leave the bathroom.

"Wait!" Said Antonio, causing his Sekirei Yomi to stop in place. He then had turned to face her back. "Yomi-chan, give me back.. My boxers." Yomi had a grin hit her face before she turned to face her Ashikabi.

"You mean these?" Yomi had lifted up her long t-shirt to reveal that she was wearing Antonio's boxers. "Now I get why some men wear boxers, these are ridiculously comfy!" Said Yomi. She had then placed her hand on her cheek and started blushing. "It would make me really happy If you decided to wear my panties, darling.~" Antonio had looked in his basket to see a pair of red and white panties with a bow on it.

"Yomi, anata hentai!" Downstairs in the dining room, Miya, Karasuba and Yume were all drinking tea together with a small black box sitting in the middle of the table.

"Ara, what's that?" Asked Miya

"Well, after seeing Kanzaki-san ordeal with the East Ashikabi, me and Yume went over to Higa's office, made our presence known and they were so kind to hand over this." Karasuba had opened the box to reveal Higa's Jinki that was now in Antonio's possession.

"Did you girls run into any trouble?" Asked Miya, receiving a head nod from Yume.

"Nope, although we were stopped a bit by some Sekirei, but they were really mean and didn't acknowledge me so I sent them flying!" Said Yume as she fist pumped the air, causing Karasuba and Miya to sweatdrop.

"I-Is that so?" Said Miya as she had tilted her head. Miya then had turned her head towards the door leading into the dining room to see Matsu and Kazehana. "Matsu, Kazehana, what's going on?" Asked Miya. Matsu had just pushed up her glasses on her face.

"Well, since Higa is no longer alive, after Karasuba and Yume-san ' _explored'_ Higa's office in search for his Jinki piece, I decided to ' _rightfully'_ transfer his funds over to Kanzaki-tan. Well, let's just say that money won't be a issue for him for a long time. About the hospital that was In Higa's name, It shall be run by more responsible people." Said Matsu. Before Miya was about to speak, she had noticed that Kazehana had softly placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh my~! Now my darling can take me on a national sake tasting tour~!" Said Kazehana with a blush on her face, causing everyone around to sweatdrop.

"Well now all that mess with the East is settled now, there's just the task of gathering the rest of the jinki and then, it's back to that place." Said Karasuba. The first generation Disciplinary Squad were all sitting in the dining room letting silence fill the air. "Well, I know our Ashikabi has everything under control. I trust him with all of my heart." Said Karasuba, with everyone nodding in agreement to her. Miya had picked up her tea cup and had silently looked at her image on the motioning liquid.

' _Maybe It's time, to finally tell him. He has a right to know.'_

 _Antonio's Bedroom_

' _I wonder where my phone is?'_ Thought Antonio

After dealing with Yomi's perverted moment, he decided to retire to his room, placing his glasses on his dresser next to his black combat type glove. Just as he was about to flop on his bed he had heard a knock on his door.

"E to, Kanzaki-san, Okitemasu ka? ( _are you awake?)_ " Asked Juusa. Antonio had walked to his door then opned to find Juusa wearing a tank top with spandex shorts.

"Nah I'm up, hmm? you look like you have something on your mind." Said Antonio, watching Juusa twiddling her fingers.

"L-Listen, I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I have caused yo.. Ouch!" Said Juusa as she received a flick to the forehead. Juusa started to pout then stopped as she could feel Antonio gently rubbing her head.

"No need to apologize, Juusa-chan. All of that is in the past." Said Antonio with a warm smile on his face causing Juusa's face to slowly turn red.

"Oi Kanzaki-san~?" Antonio and Juusa had looked down the hall to see Karasuba slowly approaching them. "Here you go." Karasuba grabbed Antonio's hand and placed his phone in his possession. Karasuba had seductively winked at her husband before retiring to her room. Antonio couldn't help but sweatdrop at Karasuba's action, so after she had went to her room, Antonio turned his attention to Juusa.

" _Anyways,_ like I said, just leave the past in the past, and focus on the right now. I already forgave you and the others." Juusa gasped at the sudden revelation. "Well goodn.." Just as Antonio was about to suddenly end the conversation, he could feel Juusa tug on his gym shorts.

" _I, I want to bond with you tonight!_ E-Even though you have a very large group of Sekirei I.."

"Jeez I wish you girls would stop thinking like that!"

"Ehh?" Said Juusa confusingly

"Hmmph, It doesn't matter If I have a small or big group of Sekirei, I will love all of you girls and treat you all with the respect, love, and trust you deserve! I will spend time with all of you girls so you won't feel left out!" Juusa had looked into her Ashikabi's eyes and had seen nothing but the most purest soul she had seen.

"K-Kanzaki-san, I.."

"Juusa-chan! No fair!" Juusa and Antonio had looked down the hall to see Yahan, Ikki, Kaiha and Natsu approaching them.

"I want to bond with our cute Ashikabi!" Said Yahan as she threw her arms around his neck and had seductively licked his face. _"Be gentle Kanzaki-kun, not that I have to worry but you know a girls virginity is very precious._ " Yahan dragged Antonio in his room, Natsu, Ikki, Kaiha following behind. Juusa had a small smile approach on her face before entering his room and closing the door after she was in the room. " _Ok girls we are going to take turns ok?"_ Down the hall, peeking around the corner, Chiho had tightened her grip on the corner and had started to bite her bottom lip.

 _At MBI_

Minaka was sitting at his desk, looking at his monitor looking at the information that was secretly handed to him. He wouldn't do anything to risk the Sekirei and Ashikabi being harmed, and a possible invasion from the USA and their allies could do just that. Not to mention the Sekirei who are unconscious at the MBI building.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 **[Play Song:** _ **Girei**_ **\- Naruto Shippuden OST]**

Antonio had found himself in the familiar setting of the huge _Sekirei Symbol_ with crystal pillars surrounding it in a circle formation. The only thing that wasn't there was the mist that had blocked most of it away from his view. He had walked to the edge only to be shocked to see that the very place he was standing on, was a floating Island! He had to step back a bit because he was taken back by how high the Island was up off of the ground.

" _Just what is this place?"_ Whispered Antonio. He could hear footsteps behind him so when he turned around, he had seen the Sekirei goddess approaching him, still wearing her mask. "Oh megami-san." Antonio slowly approached the female goddess only to notice that she had took a step back. "Huh? W-What's wrong?" Asked Antonio. He then saw that she had slowly placed her right hand on her mask, his only thought was that she was finally removing her mask to reveal her face. "Huh, Miya?!" Said Antonio in a shocked voice. "Wait so, you're the _Sekirei Goddess_?" Miya had slowly nodded.

 **[Song END]**

" dear for not telling you sooner." Miya was looking down so she didn't notice that her husband was approaching her. "I.. Ow!" yelped Miya as she received Antonio's signature forehead flick. Before she could say anything, Antonio embraced her into a tight hug. "D-Dear..?"

"Jeez Miya, I thought I told you that you can tell me anything didn't I?" Questioned Antonio as he looked deep into his eyes. "Wow, so my wife a goddess. Wait if you are the _Sekirei Goddess, that means that…"_ Miya had gently flicked her husband in the forehead and pouted.

"It's rude to ask or even guess a lady's age." Said Miya. Antonio had slowly gulped. "Especially since I'm you're wife, your never suppose to guess unless we approve it. It's one of the many things that women get upset about."

"Gomenasai." Said Antonio who had bowed down in respect to his wife, only to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"Since this is your first offense, I'll forgive you." Said Miya as a visage of her demon mask starts to materialize behind her. "Good, now get some sleep, because in the morning, I'm going to be making your favorite breakfast." Said Miya, reviving a head nod from her husband.

 _Streets Of Shino Teto_

" _I can't fucking believe that Higa is…"_ Whispered Kakizaki as him and his Sekirei Kocho were walking down the street to his apartment, Kocho had felt like now is a better time then never to ask her Ashikabi how he felt about her. "Not only the Jinki is gone, but all of his Sekir..

"Kakizaki-san, I-I just absolutely have to know right now, just how do you feel about me! You never show me any attention or affection unless it has to do with a job that _he_ gives you! If you are my Ashikabi then at least give me some time!"

"Tcch, you know what Kocho, now that I look back on it, you are by far the Sekirei I least wanted to have." Kocho's eyes widens at his sudden statement.

"W-What do you mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. You have no type of combat abilities. If anything, If you don't have a computer in front of you, you can't do anything. To be honest, you must be the useless Sekirei around." Kakizaki turned away to have his back to his Sekirei. "I don't know why you are still around, just get gone, there's isn't any reason for you to be around me anymore." Kocho's eyes built up so much tears that some escaped onto her cheeks. She then turned away from Kakizaki and started to run from him. As the two parted ways, upon a rooftop nearby, Saki was observing the event, then had disappeared with the wind following Kocho.

 _The Next Morning_

Upon awakening, Antonio could see Ikki, Natsu, Yahan, And Juusa sleeping as if they hadn't had peacefully sleep in ages. He turned to his right to see Kaiha running the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh~? Ara, good morning Kanzaki-san~." Said a sleepy Kaiha.

"Goodmorning sleepy head." Said Antonio as he gently rubbed Kaiha's head, making her blush. ' _Speaking of which, I wonder why Karasuba had my phone last night.'_ Antonio was careful not to wake his sleepy Sekirei as he along with Kaiha got out of bed, he then reached for his phone and woke it up out of its sleep mode. He could only feel that Karasuba had done ' _it'_ and pressed on the photo app on his IPhone. He had gulped slowly as he pressed on the camera roll selection, and had had felt his nose get hot as he had seen ' _seductive'_ pictures of his Sekirei.

"Kanzaki-san, are you alright?" Antonio had quickly locked his phone as he could sense Kaiha slowly approaching him. He assured her that nothing was wrong and began to place on his gym shorts and black t-shirt. As He had grabbed his gloves and placed them on, he opened his door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him so that Kaiha and his other Sekirei could get dressed.

"Kanzaki-san~! Goodmorning~!" Antonio had looked down the hall to see Kuruse, Nanami, Yashima and Kagari slowly approaching them. Kuruse, Nanami and Yashima had all given him a kiss on the cheek and had rushed back downstairs to the dining room. Kagari on the other hand was contemplating on what to do, she was starting to blush as she started to fidget around. She had seen Antonio was smiling at her then finally leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After her lips parted from his face, she nervously walked down to the dining room.

 _Dining Room_

"Antonio-sama! Good morning!" Said Musubi happily as she had seen her Ashikabi enter the dining room. Benitsubasa and Akitsu had ran up to Antonio and embraced him in a warm hug, along with his other Sekirei. He had sat next to Musubi and Toyotama then had seen his mother Smiling at him.

"Good morning~!" Said Mizuki with a cheerful demeanor.

"Yes mom what do you want?" Asked Antonio as he could see through his mom's act.

"Hehe, I just want the usual, my sweet little bundles of joy. Make sure you eat a lot of rice." When Antonio heard this, his face turned deep red.

"Honestly mom! Not at the breakfast table!" Minato and Yukari could see their aunt just giggling to herself. Uzume was laughing along, then looked to her left to see that Chiho was looking upset about something.

" _Chiho are you alright?"_ Chiho jerked her head up at Uzume's response and just nodding her head. Uzume was about to say something but had seen Miya carrying in food and had gotten up and helped her. Antonio had seen the spread of food and was amazed. Miya had seen this and laughed.

"Ara, aren't you the excited one, even though I already told you yesterday that I was going to cook for you." Said Miya, reminding Antonio of their encounter yesterday on the Island of Koten. Antonio was about to bless the food until he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Antonio got up and walked out of the dining room and to the front door. When he opened it, he had looked down to see Saki, with Kocho standing behind her.

"Kanzaki-san we need to talk."

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

"That pretty much it." Said Saki after explaining everything to her Ashikabi. Saki had convinced Kocho to come to the Inn where the residents inside will treat her with actual respect. "Did I explain everything alright?" Antonio responded by gently patting Saki on the head.

"Of course you did. I'm proud of you for going out of your way to help someone in need Saki." Said Antonio.

"Well I just did what I know you would've done." Replied Saki. As Kocho was watching Antonio interact with his Sekirei, she could feel the emptiness in her chest being filled with fiery passion as her heart began to beat once again. She could tell that's the kind of interaction, the kind of caringness she wanted her Ashikabi to have.

"Well Kocho-san, we are about to eat breakfast, want to join?" Asked Antonio, just as Kocho was about to object, the growling of her stomach was so loud that her face turned cherry red, embraced, she had just nodded her head. Saki was the first one to enter the dining room, with Antonio and Kocho entering behind her.

"Ara, who is this, another Sekirei to add to your already massive flock?" Karasuba asked in a teasing manner, causing few of Antonio's Sekirei to have an upset look on their face.

"N-No It's nothing like that I swear!" Said Antonio trying not to incur the wrath of his jealous Sekirei. Kocho was trying to process this beating in her chest, trying to figure out what was the cause, deep down inside of her, she already knew that she was reacting to the Ashikabi of the North. She couldn't figure out why since Kakizaki had already made her emerge, so why was it that whenever she would look at Antonio's face she would feel lingering feelings toward Kakizaki disappear as fast as the feelings she is gaining for Antonio. She decided not to question it and had sat down at the table and try to get something in her system.

 _In America_

Soldiers were running around grabbing weapons, ammunition, loading it all up into helicraft carriers. General Rivers had approached Anthony who was dressed in a bullet proof vest, knee pads, with a sidearm attached to his hip.

"My, you aren't having second thoughts are you?" Asked General Rivers only to see Anthony placing a assault rifle on his back.

"Hmph, not in the least, just tell me the method I'm going to be going in on and I'll handle things my way." Said Anthony. General Rivers had his assistant Makayle Hedge hand him a small, but a very powerful device. "The hell Is this?"

"A device that'll knock out MBI's communication. If they try to call out for help, this device will make it impossible for them too." Replied General Rivers. "All you have to do is once you touch down near Shino Teto again, just set it off. They'll be helpless against us."

 _In Japan_

Musubi was training with Karasuba, as Antonio was watching Musubi dodging Karasuba's slashes, he could tell that Musubi had come along way and had became a better fighter. As a matter of fact, all of his Sekirei that he had came into contact with had been through a major change. Meeting them almost felt like it was yesterday to Antonio. He loves each and every single one of his Sekirei and he was happy that he had the chance to meet the birds of love. Even Karasuba who had the title of MBI's hound, the most feared Sekirei, the Black Sekirei changed as she as meekly submissive towards him. She would put up the front while they are with others but when Karasuba had Antonio alone for herself, she would obey him and surprisingly enough not talk back. Akitsu smiles more often which she should because deserves to. Yashima and Nanami stood up to their past and said goodbye to it and looked forward to the future.

"Ara Mu-chan, you are getting better." Said Karasuba as she readied her katana.

"It's all because of my willingess to protect Antonio-sama! I have to get stronger for not only myself but for him!" Said Musubi with passion as she dashed back towards Karasuba. The two kept dealing out and blocking each others attacks. Yume was surprised that she was even keeping up with Karasuba, but to Yume's surprise, Musubi's _Sekirei Tama_ was glowing ever so brightly. Yume had remembered that Musubi and Kaho promised her that they both will get stronger, and by seeing Musubi keeping Karasuba on her toes, she couldn't help but to shed a tear of happiness at seeing Musubi growing up. Kocho had seen Antonio's Sekirei going at it and was in deep thought with conflicting feelings. As she was heading towards the front door, Antonio had seen then and had walked up to her before she had left.

"Kocho-san, are you alright?" Asked Antonio in a concerned tone of voice. Kocho was never asked about her own well being while being a Sekirei under Kakizaki so she didn't know how to respond right away. "Kocho-san?" Antonio had called out to her again only to see her body slowly start to shake.

" _Why, why would you all of a sudden ask me if I am alright?"_ Asked Kocho as she slowly turned around to face Antonio, looking him in his eyes.

"Well to me it seemed like something was bothering you and.."

"One hundred and eight Sekirei, each with unique abilities that make them special. Me on the other hand, I can't do anything unless I have a computer Infront of me." Antonio seen Kocho slowly looking down at the palm of her right hand. "I'm nothing special compared to Number #2. Nothing at all."

"Don't think like that!" Kocho jerked her head up to look in Antonio's eyes again. "Each and every Sekirei is special, there isn't one of you that isn't special."

"But I have no combat abilities like Number #88, No stealth abilities like #55 or #57, what use would I be in a battle." Antonio then had frowned a bit at Kochos reply.

"Do you really think that fighting is the only way to contribute, even win a battle?" Asked Antonio. Kocho had seen Antonio slowly placing his right index finger on the side of his head. "If you have a very well thought out, executed plan, then you are sure guaranteed victory. Sure some things don't go on as planned, but I can't let hype think you aren't special when I know for a fact you are." When Kocho heard this she couldn't help but to have a light blush appear on her face. At that moment she knew that she had wanted to re-emerge to him Antonio but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Y-You really think so?" Asked Kocho, receiving a head nod from Antonio.

"I know for a fact that every single one of you are special, so don't let me, or anyone else tell you otherwise." Said Antonio as he tilted his head and smiled warmly towards Kocho. Outside Takami was about to drop off Kuu so she could spend some time with her onii-chan when she had heard clashing sounds. Inside of the Inn, Kocho slowly approached Antonio.

"D-Do you really think I am special?" Asked Kocho.

"Yes I do Kocho-san, I think you are special." Replied Antonio. "I don't want you thinking otherwise. Every Sekirei is special." Kocho had felt her heartbeat increase with each step she took as she got closer to Antonio. Also with every step she took, feelings for Kakizaki faded away.

"E-Even though, you a lot of Sekirei, you wouldn't mind having a useless Sekirei l.. Ow!" Said Kocho receiving a flick to her forehead.

"Kocho-san! You aren't useless! So quit saying that! Sekirei aren't useless whatsoever, and for as the number of Sekirei that's emerged to me, all of them will say that I treat them all with love and care. It wouldn't matter if I had a small or large group of Sekirei, I would love you guys all the same." Said Antonio with a warm smile on his face. Kocho had a red blush emerge on his face as she inched in closer at a slow rate of speed.

"So you wouldn't mind having me as one of your ' _many'_ Sekirei?" Kocho said in a joking tone of voice as she had pushed up her glasses to his face. Antonio had also pushed up his glasses.

"Only if you want me as your Ashikabi, Kocho-chan." Said Antonio.

"Yes I do, I-I can't explain this feeling I have, but deep down inside my chest I have this wonderful feeling I haven't had the chance to experience yet. So please let me.." Kocho stopped as she had gently pressed her lips to Antonio's. Moments later, she could feel her _Sekirei Crest_ that was given to her by Kakizaki fade away and felt a new one takes it place, causing her silver wings of light to emerge from her back. _Intelligence of my pledge, please bestow infinite knowledge to my Ashikabi._ Sekirei Number #22, May my intellect serve you well, now and forever." Said Kocho as she embraced her new Ashikabi.

"Oniichan!" Antonio slowly turned his head and had seen Kuu, along with Uzume, Benitsubasa and Kagari who all had a flustered look on their face.

"Ara, seems like I was right about you adding her to your flock, Kanzaki-san~." Said Karasuba which had set off Uzume, Benitsubasa and Kagari.

"W-W-Wait! It isn't like that I swear, Karasuba you're going to get me killed!" Pleaded Antonio.

" _Kanzaki-san, would you mind accompanying me and the others upstairs? you won't object won't you~?"_ Said Uzume as one of her white veils started to hover next to her, Causing Antonio to slowly gulp and sweat bullets.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __"Um, where's my son at?" Asked Mizuki as some of the residents were taking a dip in the pool.

"Hmph, he is thinking about his actions!" Said Uzume as she was relaxing poolside.

"Don't you think you are too rough on him sometimes?" Asked Ikki "I mean It wasn't his fault." This caused Uzume to become flustered while having a light blush on her face.

"Y-You girls are too lenient with him!" Said Uzume. Kaho was outside of the pool, listening in on their conversation. Upstairs, Kaho had turned the corner to see Antonio sitting on the floor tied up in Uzume's veils.

"K-Kaho-chan!"

"Jeez Antonio-sama, you always seem to find trouble." Said Kaho as she used her naginata to free her Ashikabi from Uzume's veils.

"It's not my fault honestly." Said Antonio as he slowly arose to his feet. "But thanks Kaho-chan, hopefully Uzume would've cooled down by n.." Antonio was interrupted when Kaho pressed him against the wall. "K..Kaho-chan?"

"Antonio-sama.." Antonio had looked deep into Kaho's eyes and pushed back some hair behind her ear. He had looked down to see Kaho couldn't keep her legs still. He had suddenly smirked and had turned Kaho around and embraced her closer to him. "KYA! A-Antonio-sama?" Kaho then had suddenly grabbed Antonio's left hand and placed it on her chest, slowly grinding her soft, firm ass against his privates. "T-There's something hard pressing against my bottom.." Said Kaho in a seductive tone of voice.

 _====== Surprise Lemon====_

Antonio had turned Kaho around so that her face was against the wall while Antonio still slowly grinding against her ass.

"A-Antonio-sama, n-not in the hallway." Said Kaho in a stuttering tone of voice.

"You say that but.." Antonio had arched Kaho's back to make her stick her ass out. He then had slid his hands down Kaho's pants and slowly rubbed Kaho's panties which made her body twitch

"Haaa! A-Antonio-sama…" Antonio then took his hands out of her pants, examined his hands to find that Kaho was soaking wet.

"Your body is saying something else, Kaho-hime~." When Antonio had called her a princess, Kaho had felt a burning sensation coursing throughout her body that only her Ashikabi could quell. To Antonio's surprise, the usual warrior like Kaho was lowering her pants, revealing her white panties. "Hehe, I didn't know that beneath that warrior side of you was a pervert, Kaho-hime~." Said Antonio in a joking tone of voice.

"N-No, that's not it, It's just that whenever I think about my future life with you, it just makes me feel all warm inside." Said Kaho as she lowered her panties and used her right hand to spread her pussy apart to reveal to her husband that her pussy was throbbing. "I would be more than honored than to carry on the legacy of the most kindest, greatest man that I've come to know and love."

"Kaho-chan…" Antonio then had made Kaho yelp as he lifted her right leg and tested it on his left shoulder.

"A-Antonio-sama, t-this position is really embarrassing!" Said Kaho who's face was deep red. Antonio had undid his pants, lowered his boxer shorts to reveal his fully unsheathed sword of excalibur. He then began to tease her clit by rubbing it against the tip of his dick. " _Ahhhhn! A-Antonio-sama. Fuhhh! P-Please, d-d-don't tease me._ " Antonio responded to his naginata wielding Sekirei by sliding his dick inside of her. Antonio couldn't move for a second began he could feel Kaho tighten down on him. After a couple seconds, Antonio began to slowly thrust his dick inside and out of her. " _Haaa! A-Ahhhnn!"_ With every thrust, Antonio could hear Kaho's pussy emitting noises.

"Ara Kaho-hime, I didn't know that you could even let out such _lewd, perverted noises."_ Teased Antonio as he kept thrusting his dick inside of her

" _D-Don't say such things Antonio-sama! I-I just feel really good right now and… Ahhhhn! I'm just loving every second of this. Please whenever you want, release your semen inside!"_ Antonio nodded and proceeded to thrust inside Kaho faster and harder. " _Ahhhhnnnn! I-I'm cumming Antonio-sama!"_ Antonio had thrusted inside of Kaho a couple more times before finally cumming inside of his naginata wielding Sekirei. ' _My Ashikabi semen, is making my stomach feel burning hot.'_ Thought Kaho as she could feel Antonio's cum traveling through to her womb. She had collapsed on the floor from the pleasure, but Antonio had lifted up his boxer shorts and gym shorts and carried Kaho bridal style.

"We can't dirty up the floor now can we, Kaho-hime?" Kaho's face turned deep red with embarrassment. She had kissed Antonio on the cheek as he took her to the bathroom so that they both could take a nice, relaxing bath.

===== _Lemon END=====_

"Mizuki-san, are you ok?" Asked Chio as she had seen Mizuki jerk her head up as she was looking down to see her feet in the pool.

"Oh nothing Chiho-chan, just my mother instincts going off." Replied Mizuki.

"Motherly instincts?" Chiho said confusingly.

 _Dining room_

Miya was preparing dinner along with the help of Tsukiumi, Katsuragi, Juusa and Musubi. Everyone else was watching TV, so Matsu took that as an opportunity to tell her Ashikabi that Higa's funds, the Jinki pieces he was in possession of, one that was given to him and one he had got from eliminating Namiji.

"So that's three pieces in total. Just five more to go." Said Antonio

"Right, Mikogami is holding onto one, and the other four have yet to been spotted, most likely Minaka is saving them for something. Though it isn't like him at all to be going at such a slow pace like this." Said Matsu with she placed her curled index finger underneath her chin. She had seen Antonio was in deep thought so she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek to try and ease his thoughts. "Whatever you are thinking about or even worrying about, don't forget. We are your Sekirei, so we will try anything in our power to help you, Kanzaki-tan."

"Matsu-chan. Question, did Kocho managed to get settled in alright?" Matsu nodded her head in response to his question. Antonio thought with the number of residents here at the Inn, he thought the Inn would need a major size upgrade. He put off the idea until he remembered Matsu telling him that he now had so much money that he wouldn't have to worry about going broke for a _very_ long time.

"Yes, since we are both Sekirei with similar abilities, I thought it would be best if we were roomies. I even rushed delivered her a brand new MacBook Pro for her to use with all the up to date specs and what not!" Said Matsu proudly as she pushed up her glasses, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Well as long as you know what you are doing Matsu-chan." Said Antonio as he pushed up his glasses to his face.

"Of course and another thing Kanzaki-tan." Said Matsu but before Antonio could speak, Karasuba wrapped her left arm around Antonio's neck.

"K-Karasuba-chan?"

"Since we Sekirei are very different to humans, It'll take a lot for us to get pregnant" Antonio just stood there in the hallway, rapidly blinking his eyes to her statement.

"Eh?" Was Antonio's only response. Karasuba whispered to him telling him to look behind him, when he did, he could see Mizuki just smiling as she tilted her head, waving at him.

"Better be prepared Kanzaki-kun~." Said Karasuba as she softly blew in his ear, sending a chill through his body.

"She's right you know. We aren't going to let you get any sleep, darling~." Said Kazehana as she appeared on the right side of Antonio and proceeded to nipple on his ear, causing Hikari to slam her hand on the dining room table as she witnessed Kazehana's display of affection towards their Ashikabi.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that to him! Seems like you just don't listen!" Said Hikari as she pulled Antonio away from Kazehana. A argument between the two ensued that was loud enough that Miya who was it the kitchen started giggling to herself. Antonio then had instructed to rush deliver special items for his Sekirei, Juusa, Yahan, Natsu, Ikki, and Kaiha also Kocho. When she heard the word special, she wasted no time as she headed towards her room to put out orders for her Ashikabi.

' _Things are as lively as ever. It honestly feels good to have everyone here. Hehe even though my husband does always end up in some shenanigans.'_ Thought Miya. She was more than happy as she had laid everything out on the table to her husband, but unknown to her and everyone else at the Inn, there was an event happening somewhere far away, ' _Universes'_ away that could drastically change their lives and put their love for their Ashikabi to the ultimate test.

 _ **Antonio's Sekirei**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #1: Miya**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #2: Matsu**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #3: Kazehana**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #4: Karasuba**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #6: Kagari**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #7: Akitsu**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #8: Yume**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #:10 Uzume**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #11 & #12: Hikari and Hibiki**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #16: Toyotama**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #19: Ikki**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #22: Kocho**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #43: Yomi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #54: Kuruse**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #55: Saki**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #57: Yahan**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #72: Natsu**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #78: Nanami**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #84: Yashima**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #87: Kaho**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #88: Musubi**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #102: Kaiha**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #103: Juusa**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #104: Haihane**_

 _ **Sekirei Number #105 Benitsubasa**_

 _ **Thank you for supporting Wings Of Fate as we had reached the 26th chapter. I wish to thank those who take time out to leave reviews that are story related. By reading your reviews, It'll help me write chapters that you guys will look forward to hopefully. I look forward to speaking with each and everyone of you guys and It makes me happy to see that I received a new follower and a new favorite for my story, you guys/girls are the best.**_

 _ **I have something special planned so look forward to a Wings Of Fate Special Oneshot that is tied with the ending of this chapter!**_


	27. A Universal Promise - Sp Movie Oneshot

It was somewhat a peaceful morning with the crystal clear skies resembling the sun rise over the ocean over the capital of Shino Teto, Japan. And what I mean by somewhat peaceful well, you'll understand shortly.

"Minato-san!" called out a energetic Sekirei. Minato had turned around to see his Sekirei, Musubi who was designated the numbers of #88. She was Minato's very first Sekirei when she had literally fell into his life from jumping off a way too high building. Minato once lived a somewhat normal life, he tried to enter college but failed the entrance exam twice. Feeling discouraged he figured a walk would clear his mind. That was when he and Musubi met. "Minato-san, daijobudesuka? ( _Are you ok)"_ asked Musubi in a concerned tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I was just spacing out for a moment." Replied Minato. He then had noticed Musubi had on an apron. "Oh are you fixing something Musubi?"

"Hai, I'm helping Miya-san fix breakfast." Replied Musubi. "I just know you're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will Musubi-chan." Replied Minato as he walked towards the dining room and Musubi walked back into the dining room. "Goodmorning everyone." Said Minato as he opened the door and had seen the residents of Maison Izumo who were currently sitting down watching tv.

"Oh Mina-tan, goodmorning." Replied his orange haired Sekirei Matsu.

"Goodmorning Minato-kun~." Said Kazehana. "Won't you sit down next to your beautiful Sekirei?~" Minato started to chuckled as he started to slowly scratch the back of his head. He then had seen his blonde haired Sekirei Tsukiumi was fuming.

"As thy real wife, I shall be given the opportunity to sit next to my husband. A concubine doesn't have the right to sit next to my husband while I am present!" Said Tsukiumi as she folded her arms and turned her head.

"C-Come on guys, It isn't that serious now Is it?" Asked Minato then he could feel his youngest Sekirei Kuu dragging him by his long tee shirt sleeve.

"Kuu want's to sit next to her onii-chan!" Said Kuu as she had sat herself and Minato down. Minato started to laugh sheepishly while Tsukiumi started to raise her right fist that was shaking.

" _To think I've been bested by a child!"_ Thought Tsukiumi. Her eyes had met with Kuu's and was more than angry when Kuu had stuck out her tongue at her. _"Urgghhh! Why am I letting myself get agitated by a mere child!"_ Kagari had walked in the dining room and took the free space that was next to Minato.

"Homura! How dare you take the next available seat next to Minato." Said Tsukiumi, receiving a confused look from Minato's fire element Sekirei.

"Well I didn't see you moving fast enough to claim the spot, you snooze you lose." Said Kagari as she took a sip of tea that Matsu poured for her. "And the name is Kagari, Homura is an alias I went by as the Sekirei Guardian." Said Kagari after she took a sip of tea. Minato had sweatdropped at the sight of Tsukiumi conjuring up a bouncing water sphere in her right hand but then had started to sweat bullets as he had seen the famous Hannya of the North's mask slowly entering the dining room, causing everyone to go silent and caused Kuu to hide behind Minato's back.

" _Tsukiumi-san?~, I hope you aren't breaking one of the two rules I strictly enforce here. The first rule is no violence. If you wish to fight then you can train outside."_ Said Miya with a absolutely calm smile on her face. Tsukiumi was stunned with fear before nodding her head quickly. " _Good, also I would've been more than upset If you anyone would've broken the number one rule about no_ _ **ILLICIT RELATIONS.**_ _"_ Everyone could've sworn they had seen Miya's demon mask grow bigger in size, before suddenly vanishing as quickly as it appeared. As Musubi and Kuruse entered the dining room, they had seen everyone look spooked about something.

"Ara, what's wrong mina? ( _Everyone)_ " Asked Musubi. Kuruse and Musubi had walked into the dining room and had enjoyed a very well made breakfast, thanks to Miya Asama, the lady in charge of Maison Izumo that was originally started by her and her late husband, Takehito Asama. During breakfast, Matsu had seen the news had just replaced the current show they were watching.

"Guys look at this!" Said Matsu as she grabbed the tv remote and turned up the volume, causing all the residents of the Inn to turn their attention to the TV.

" _Less than twenty-four hours ago, the damage to the bridge that leads in and out of the capital was the product as some sort of 'terrorist' attack. Though they had made an escape, MBI strengthened their search at their security checkouts at the exit and entry points leading into and out of the Capital. It'll only be time before the criminals are stopped and brought to justice."_

Matsu had switched the television channel to a different one.

"So they are calling us terrorists now?" Questioned Minato as he remembered the eve of him and his Sekirei helping Kuno and Haruka, a pair of Sekirei and Ashikabi escape the Capital and help them live normal lives away from the death game known as the _Sekirei Plan._

"I don't believe we deserve such a title." Replied Kuruse. "You did the right thing by helping those two escape."

"She's right you know." Said Matsu "Even though the mission was very tough, you never faltered and you had gave it your all!"

"Yeah! Musubi thinks you are wonderful Minato-san!" Said Musubi. Minato had slowly remembered the events that had took place, helping Haruka and Kuno escape Shino Teto. Even though they had a run in with the Disciplinary Squad, by giving it everything they had and then some more, they had kept their promise and helped them escape.

"T-Thanks you guys, It's just that.." Said Minato

"Hmm? Something on your mind Onii-chan?" Asked Kuu innocently.

"Hmm? Oh It's just this show I was watching last night about parallel worlds and universes and It makes me wonder if that kind of stuff really exists." Replied Minato.

"I believe so Mina-tan!" Said Matsu as she pushed up her glasses on her face. "A parallel world is a one world closely resembling another. It is said that for every major life decision you make, a parallel universe is born. There are still many mysteries surrounding it and it is a touchy subject to , why Mina-tan, you aren't thinking about starting a universe wide harem aren't you?" Before Minato could say anything, Tsukiumi had broke a pair of chopsticks, ' _accidentally'._

 _Kamikura Island - Sekirei Ship_

Deep In the island of Kamikura, the Island of which the Sekirei's spaceship crashed, a pair of connected, golden wings, with a purple-ish jewel in the middle of the wings laid dormant, that was until the jewel had slowly started to be covered in a light purple orb of light. The Island had shook violently until a light purple beam of light had shot up into the sky, the force of which it shot up into the sky caused a ripple effect to the body of water. At MBI, Takami was notified that suspicious activity was occurring at Kamikura Island. She had called Minaka to inform him of the occurrence.

" _ **Well too be honest, I may have a clue to what It is.**_ _"_

" _ **Which Is?**_ _"_ Replied Takami

" _ **Well It wouldn't make any sense for the Sekirei to not have a gateway device that'll let them travel from universe to universe. I mean there is still so much we don't truly know about the Sekirei, except that the Gods have bestowed upon us the marvelous game which is the Sekirei Plan! So think of this as a little piece of side entertainment!**_ _"_

 __ _"_ _ **Oh my god Minaka, I swear that you..**_ _"_ Takami was interrupted as a lab assistant had whispered something in her ear. _"_ _ **What?!**_ _"_ Takami's sudden outburst had got Minaka's attention

 _"_ _ **Minaka, just take a love over the capital right now!**_ _"_ He did just as his assistant asked, and wasn't fazed he had seen the color of the sky had changed slightly, with purplish colored electricity crackling loudly in the sky. He had only a smug look on his face.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"I hate to ask this of you Sahashi-san, but could you and the others go out and get the item's on this list?" Asked Miya innocently.

"It's not a problem Miya-san." Replied Minato. Before he headed out the door, he could see Musubi and Tsukiumi racing towards him before coming to a halt.

"Minato-san, can I come with?" Asked Musubi in an excited tone of voice. Tsukiumi popped a vein on the side of her head.

"Why should a concubine accompany him? As your legal wife Minato, I'm required to accompany you!" said Tsukiumi. "Don't fear Minato, I, Tsukiumi shall be your bodyguard while you accomplish the task given to you!"

"Musubi will protect Minato-sama as well!" Said Musubi. Minato could see sparks fly off the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Kuu tugged on his shoulder while carrying a pot with a ' _small, barely grown'_ plant inside, along with Kuruse who wanted to come along and help. Minato sighed as they had all proceeded to head towards the shopping district while Kazehana was on the roof of the Inn drinking her usual dosage of Sake. She had looked up towards the sky, sensing the wind pattern had changed.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be like any other day." Said Kazehana after she took a sip of her favorite brand of Sake.

 **[Opening Song:** _ **White Winged Vow**_ **\- Pure Engagement]**

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Special - A Universal Promise

At Maison Izumo, It was a morning just like any other, the residents were enjoying themselves in the pool, some in the dining room watching TV with the landlady, Kanzaki Miya. While Uzume was outside watching her shirtless Ashikabi performing pushups effortlessly, seeing the sweat slowly roll off his caramel toned body. As Uzume's Ashikabi switched to perform a one arm push up, she couldn't help but fidget around at the marvelous sight she was looking at.

"Hmm, Uzume-chan?" Uzume looked up to see her Ashikabi, Kanzaki Antonio heading her way. Uzume nervously handed him a towel, allowing him to wipe off the sweat off his face as he removed his glasses. "Arigato, Uzume-chan."

"Y-You're welcome, Kanzaki-san." Said Uzume. Antonio had wiped his glasses clean then placed them back on his face.

"Listen, about what happened yesterday with Kocho, I really didn't mean to wing another Sekirei like that." Uzume had a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry If I had hurt you by doing that." Said Antonio in an apologetic tone of voice. Uzume had looked at Antonio's face to see that he had meant what he had said. She then placed her curled index finger underneath her chin

"Fuhu. It's alright. I forgive you, I should've known that Yume-san gave you those abilities to help winged Sekirei. I can't help it but feel a little jealous whenever I see another Sekirei being attracted to you.." Said Uzume. Antonio was about to say something but was stopped as Uzume softly kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to turn light red.

"U-Uzume-chan?" Said Antonio in a light voice as he gently grazed his cheek.

"D-Don't get the wrong Idea baka! It's not that I wanted to kiss you." Said a flustered Uzume as she turned her head away from Antonio. She moved her eyes to look at a smiling Antonio.

"Your so cute Uzume-chan." Said Antonio as he warmly smiled at Uzume, causing her to blush madly. "Well even though this place is big, it seems it's getting more crowded don't you think?" Asked Antonio, causing his Sekirei to nod in agreement. "Well I guess it's time for another one." Said Antonio.

 _Natsuo's Suite_

" **What Higa's been taken out?!** "

" **That's what one of my Sekirei told me. Apparently Higa tried to kill the Ashikabi Of The North, but things didn't seem to go according to his plan and now he's kissing dirt.** " Said Mikogami " **The only thing now is that the North is now the biggest contender now. I believe It would be in our best interest for both of us to team up.** "

" **Teamup?** " Said Natsuo In a confused tone of voice as one of his Sekirei laid their head on his lap.

" **Exactly, teamup. I know for a fact that Higa went to MBI to get their Sekirei tuned for a bit more strength. I'm just saying that if we combine our forces, we will more than likely do that same that the North did to the East. Besides I got some unfinished business with him** " Said Mikogami

" **So do I, alright I'll take you up on your offer. When Minaka get's things rolling with the Plan, call me.** " Said Natsuo and Mikogami disconnected from their call. He gently stroked his fingers through his Sekirei hair, having the image of Benitsubasa and Haihane leaving him replay over and over in his head. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much, but one thing was clear to him, he has a massive grudge against Kanzaki Antonio.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"No Problem Kanzaki-tan! Me and Kocho-san will get right on it! Right?" Asked Matsu reciving a nod from his newest Sekirei. Kocho then had looked down on her left ring finger to see a more than gorgeous ring that Antonio got for her and his other Sekirei who didn't have one.

"Yes." Replied Kocho and she and Matsu went to work on finding a massive workforce to make one last change to the Inn. Thanks to his silver haired and orange haired Sekirei, finding the manpower and proper materials would be so easy, and since Higa's funds was added to his own, he still has more money than he could spend.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Butter-Fly (Tri-Version)**_ **\- By Wada Kouji]**

 _'These are my Sekirei, Matsu and Kocho-chan, two of my brain type Sekirei. I had a feeling that these two would get along really well since they share the same abilities. Uzume, is another one of my lovely Sekirei. Even though she always gets upset at the uncontrollable situations I get placed in, she has a forgiving heart, plus that jealous side of her is more than cute.'_ Thought Antonio as he walked out of Matsu and Kocho's room. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to see another group of his Sekirei casually conversing with each other.

"Oi, Antonio!" Benitsubasa and Haihane walked up to their Ashikabi with smiles on their faces as each of them slid their arms into his, while Yomi hugged him from the front and Toyotama hugged him from the back. He looked to his right and left to see Benitsubasa and Haihane had a smile on their faces, along with Yomi and Toyotama.

' _Hehe, these girls are also my Sekirei. Benitsubasa and Haihane originally belonged to a different Ashikabi, along with Yomi, but now that's not the case. Now they seem a lot more happier than they originally did. Benitsubasa used to have a major attitude, mostly targeted towards Haihane, but now, It seems she has finally managed to find peace, even when Haihane occasionally teases her. Yomi used to be depressed, now she looks like she's been the happiest she has ever been since she had re-emerged to me. When I was coming home from the hospital I met Toyotama-chan. She was an unwinged Sekirei who emerged to me, even now, I think she is beautiful.'_ Thought Antonio as his Sekirei released him from hugging him, but not before they had all took turns kissing him on the cheek, causing Antonio's face to turn light red. As his Sekirei walked off towards to the pool, he walked in the dining room to see a majority of his Sekirei look towards to the sliding doors opening to see him.

"Master!" Said Akitsu as she walked up to Antonio and brought him into a hug.

"No fair Akitsu-chan!" Said a pouty Kazehana as she walked up to their Ashikabi and pressed her massively large breast against his arms, causing Hikari to pop a vein on the side of her head while her sister Hibiki had just sipped some tea calmly. Antonio had sweatdropped as he had witnessed his two Sekirei arguing with each other.

' _Yes, these are also my Sekirei. Akitsu who controls Ice, used to be a scrapped number, unable to emerge. She was my third Sekirei that has emerged to me. She was longing for an Ashikabi for so long but was disheartened until she had met me. Now, she shows emotions that she didn't know she had within her. She always calls me master, but I want her to be able to call me anything that she is comfortable with. Kazehana-chan, a Sekirei who controls wind, was my fsixth Sekirei. She has a good heart but always get's into it with Hikari who was my fifth Sekirei while her twin sister Hibiki who was my fourth Sekirei is always calm no matter what.'_

"Get off of him!" Said Hikari as she got up and shoved Kazehana away from Antonio. As the two argued, he had seen his other Sekirei just giggling to themselves.

"Ara, Kanzaki-san, you sure are popular." Said Karasuba in a joking manner.

 _'That Sekirei who makes situations even worse for me but has a loving heart, is Karasuba. The Black Sekirei, probably the most feared Sekirei that others are afraid of. She does have a scary appearance, but believe me when I say that she isn't bad at all. While she is around my other Sekirei she acts all high and mighty, but when she get's around me, It's a different story. She is very obedient and accepting of my sexual desires.'_ Thought Antonio as he had seen the rest of his Sekirei, Kagari, Ikki, Kuruse, Saki, Yahan and Natsu, Nanami, Yashima, Kaiha.

"Huh where's Miya and Yume-chan?" Asked Antonio. He then turned around to see his other two Sekirei, one which was the most powerful out of all Sekirei. Yume, was the Sekirei who blessed him with the ability to make Sekirei re-emerge. As she could see, he used that ability to good use. After Yume gave him a kiss on the cheek, Miya had came into the dining room and placed some food down on the table.

"Ara, goodmorning dear." Said Miya with a warm smile on her face which made Antonio blush. It was a surprise when Antonio had figured that she was Sekirei Number #1, but when he found out that she was the Sekirei Goddess, he was shocked at first, but in no time, he came to accept that fact about his wife as he looked down on her left ring finger to see that she was wearing her ring. "Ara, Is there something wrong?" Asked Miya with a concerned look on her face.

"N-No, nothing's wrong I promise. Anyway, where's Musubi?" Asked Antonio. Miya said she was outside on the roof, so Antonio had went outside and looked on the roof to see Musubi staring into the blue sky. "Oi Musubi?" Musubi had looked down to see her Ashikabi

"Hai Antonio-sama!"

' _This Is Musubi, the very first Sekirei I've winged with Kaho being the second right after. Even though Musubi is clumsy, forgetful at times, she is a very powerful hand to hand combat Sekirei. Sometimes I think Musubi just stares into space, thinking that what happened that night on the bridge was her fault, when in actuality I was trying to protect her. Her original outfit was a shrine maiden outfit with a skirt and a pink bow on the back. The night on the bridge, I was shot by a near fatal bullet, When Musubi had seen this, she couldn't help but think that It was her fault as the blood escaped my bodied and found it's way onto her clothes. After Yume had managed to removed the bullet that nearly clipped my heart, Musubi had went through an outfit change to resemble Yume who had rescued her and Kaho when they were children. Whatever she decides to wear, she will always be beautiful, she'll always be know as the girl who came falling into my life literally. Even though I have every man's dream of the ultimate harem, I still treat and respect them like they should.'_ Thought Antonio. As Musubi had landed infront of him, a butterfly landed on Musubi's Index finger. Musubi had smiled as she raised her right arms towards the sky, which the butterfly decided to fly into the sky towards it's next destination.

 **[Song END]**

"Antonio-sama, Is it almost time for breakfast?" asked Musubi curiously, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah." Said Antonio as he seen Musubi looking in his eyes. ' _Gosh she's is so cute.'_ Thought Antonio.

"Hmm? Antonio-sama, what's wrong?" Asked Musubi

"N-Nothing Musubi-chan." Said Antonio as he observed Musubi's outfit _. "_ Hey Musubi, I hope you don't mind me asking, but don't you ever think about switching back to your original outfit?" Asked Antonio. Musubi had turned away from him and interlaced her fingers behind her and looked up towards the sky.

"Hehe, I don't mind Antonio-sama, and yes I have thought about it. I know that I could never be Yume-san, that I need to be my own person." Said Musubi as she turned back around to face Antonio. "Don't get me wrong, I will always respect Yume for saving me and Kaho-chan for saving us. It's just that night on the bridge, made me think that I wasn't strong enough to protect you." Said Musubi. Antonio had placed his hands on her shoulder which caused her to show a light blush on her face. "A-Antonio-sama?"

"Musubi-chan, you will always be strong. That night on the bridge, I wanted to protect you just like you and the others have done for me." Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards Musubi. As the two were conversating, Matsu and Kocho came outside to see Musubi and Antonio talking to each other.

"Kanzaki-tan! We did it! It'll take a couple hours to do the renovations that you want done." Said Matsu

"By the way, what did you want to do the Inn?" Asked Kocho in a curious tone of voice. Antonio had leaned in and whispered to both his Sekirei who wore glasses like him. What he told them blush and push their glasses up on their face. "O-Oh my."

"Indeed." Said Matsu. "Well let me get a chance to tell everybody and give everyone a chance to move their things. Since me and Kocho know our way around computers, this ' _massive'_ upgrade will be done within a matter of hours. As they walked back to their rooms, Mizuki, Antonio's mother and Chiho had walked up to Antonio and Musubi.

"Ara, I think I heard something marvelous." Said Mizuki

"Which was what, exactly mom?" Said Antonio as he sweatdropped.

"That I'll be able to get my gra.. Ow!" Said Mizuki as she received a flick that was square centered on her forehead.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

There were a lot of buildings that were built in hours that meet regular standards as a livable house, so after Matsu and Kocho notified everyone of the ' _massive'_ size upgrade that was happening, Miya was worried about the cost, but Kocho assured her that she wouldn't have to be paying a penny, all thanks to her husband. Matsu had let everyone attend Shino Teto Grand amusement park while the very large number of workers more than changes the very building they called home. The lost next to the massive home were Antonio's modes of transportation increased in size, even a couple of empty houses were knocked down.

 _A Couple Hours later_

"Ara, Is that ours?" Asked Yahan as the residents of the Inn turned the corner to see Matsu and Kocho talking to what seemed to be a group of construction workers before they decided to leave. Matsu had looked down the street to see Antonio, the rest of his Sekirei, Chiho, Mizuki, Minato and his Sekirei, along with Yukari and her Sekirei. As they all looked at the massive house ( _Similar to Issei's renovated house in high school dxd, size wise)_ , Matsu had pushed up her glasses to her face while having a face of accomplishment.

"It's actually hard to believe that you girls managed to get this done in only a few hours!" Said Antonio in a tone of disbelief.

"Well this is the future kanzaki-tan! More and more homes usual are pre built then re-built on site. As for this well, I had them move out the girls/mens stuff then when the home was done, I just simply had them move the stuff back in. Well don't just stand there, let me and Kocho give you the grand tour!" Said Matsu in a excited tone of voice. As Antonio nodded, everyone decided to walk in the front door except Miya who had noticed that the clear blue skies were suddenly filled with the sound of crackling electricity.

"Oh my god Matsu!" Was Antonio's only response as he had seen how massive the front foyer was. There were stairs to the left and right leading up to the second, third, and the newly added fourth floor that didn't have anything on it yet, so If Antonio wanted he could make it movie theater or something entertainmentwise. The ideas were endless. As they walked forward, Matsu opened the door to see a massive living room area with a fairly large sized L shaped couch. A new, thin flat screen TV. Next to the living room was a open kitchen with marble counter tops and the newest appliances.

"Also, the rooms have been given california king size beds in each room." Said Matsu with a wink on her face towards her Ashikabi. "Don't worry, even though this costed an arm and a leg, you still have well more than enough money, so much that you don't know what to spend it on.~" Said Matsu. Antonio then had flt Kazehana press her boobs against him arm and had seductively whispered in his ear.

" _Oi Kanzaki-kun, you wouldn't mind taking your wife, on a nation Sake tasting tour, would you?~"_ Asked Kazehana but then Hikari had pulled the violet haired Sekirei away from their Ashikabi. As Kazehana was walking away from Hikari, the rest of the residents had went to search for their rooms, Antonio went to looking for Miya then he heard the loud noises of what seemed to be thunder even though there were no clouds to predict that there would be rain anywhere.

"Miya? What's wr.." Antonio had stopped as he reached outside, witnessing the sight of his wife looking up towards the sky to seeing the sky had changed from the calm, peaceful blue, to a raging mix of pinkish purple with a mix of crackling electricity with the booming sound of thunder. "W-What the?" Antonio couldn't really think of anything else to say as he had observed clouds started to form a spiral. At MBI, Minaka was simply observing the phenomenon from the ' _Saftey'_ of his office until Takami had sent him a email with an image attachment. When Minaka opened the imaged and waited for it to load, he could see a image of a golden pair of wings with a purple jew in the middle was in the very center of the clouds that were in spiral formation.

' _What is that doing here? Now of all times too!'_ Miya had thought as the noises started to get louder.

"Miya-san!" Antonio called out to his wife to see her slowly turn around, but to also see a bolt of electricity coming towards her at a very fast speed. As he ran towards her, he managed to grab her arm and managed to switch places with her. Miya's eyes widened at the sight of Antonio being enveloped in the purplish light of the electricity, screaming in agonizing pain. Musubi had suddenly flung the front door open to see Miya had fallen to the ground but to both of their surprise, Antonio was quickly being lifted up and away, towards the center of the sky which the clouds had seemed to form a ' _gateway'_.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi had effortlessly jumped to the roof of a nearby building with each one getting taller. Mizuki, along with Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki rushed to the front door to see what made Musubi dash out of the Inn. Kaho had managed to see Musubi jumping from rooftop to rooftop, but then was more than shocked to see Antonio being lifted into the sky, carried by the same bolt of electricity that had struck him.

' _Only a little bit closer! Please just a bit closer! Just, just let me be able to save him!'_ Musubi had thought as she had reached the roof of the highest building, then had jumped straight up in the sky. She had tried desperately to reach out and grab him and pull him closer to him, but had started to frantically try to push herself closer to her Ashikabi. She then had sudden flashbacks to what she calls the most horrible time in her life, when she had almost lost her Ashikabi right in front of her.

' _Musubi, don't cry. I-I did this because I wanted to protect you, t-that's an Ashikabi's job isn't It.'_

" _Why, why am I not able to protect you when It really matters?_!" Whispered Musubi as she had slowly descend back to the ground. Musubi's mind kept having back to back flashbacks of when Antonio would smile warmly towards her.

' _Musubi, don't cry, everything will be alright.'_

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi screamed at the top of her lungs as she had seen Antonio disappear into the sky, along with the ominous colors in the sky, Miya had seen something odd falling down from the sky along with Musubi.

 _Minato's Universe_

"It seems as If me being your bodyguard scared off any incoming threat." Said Tsukiumi proudly as she walked ahead of Minato who was carrying grocery bags but had also sweatdropped.

"Jeez thanks Tsukiumi, you are an amazing bodyguard." Minato said sarcastically, he then had looked down to see Kuu holding onto his pinky finger. Minato had looked behind him to see Kuruse carrying one sack of rice while Musubi was carrying five of them with ease on top of her head. "Come on, let's hurry back to the Inn." Said Minato. As they all had continued on their path towards Miya's Inn, Minato had seen Tsukiumi stop right infront of him which made him accidentally bump into her back. "O-Oh, sorry Tsukiumi. Hmm? What are you looking at?" Asked Minato. Tsukiumi had just simply pointed at the sky to see pinkish purple thunder boom in the sky above them. "There wasn't any rain in the forecast, I wonder If Seo and his Sekirei are up to no good again." Said Minato.

"Minato look!" Said Kuruse as she pointed up at the sky. All the residents of Shino Teto had looked up to the sky to the calm, blue skies suddenly turn an ominous color of a pinkish purple color. All the Ashikabi and Sekirei had looked up to the sky to see what seemed to be a gate of some sort opening up in the sky. Then all of sudden, a orb of light descended out of the gate, causing the ominous clouds to disperse.

"Well the clouds are gone, I guess there's nothing else to.." Minato had stopped as he had seen the orb of light fade away to reveal a man. "What the?! Is that a person?!" Said Minato he had then begun to see the male descending down at a fast rate of speed, so fast that when he made contact with the ground, it caused a huge crater on the street. After the shockwave had subsided, Minato and his Sekirei removed their arms from their face. "C-come on, let's go check that out." Said Minato with his Sekirei agreeing as they made their way to the center of the crater. By the time they got to the crater, Minato had seen Musubi going into the crater to examine the male.

"Minato-san."

"Musubi-chan?" asked Minato. Musubi was slowly examining his black Sekirei combat type gloves, extremely similar to hers.

"I think he's hurt." Said Musubi as she had seen that the male was unresponsive, even with Minato and his Sekirei have a conversation so close to him.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

. "What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Asked an enraged Benitsubasa. After Musubi explained what had happened, the whole Inn had almost went into a panic after Kaho explained what she had seen.

"That's not the only thing, I also found this." Said Kaho as she pulled out what maybe the cause to their Ashikabi's disappearance. As the residents of the inn were observing the odd Item, Musubi was still outside looking up at the now clear blue sky that her Ashikabi vanished too. "More than likely, this has something to do with Antonio-sama's disappearance."

"Let me see that there." Said Matsu. as Kaho observed the strange item, she pushed up her glasses to her face. "Well too be honest, I'll need some time trying to figure out what this thing is before we formulate any kind of rescue plan. I just can't for the life of me figure out what I'm looking at."

"Well It's best that I should explain." Karasuba, Yume and the others had looked at Miya whose hair had covered her eyes. "That what you are holding is an ancient device." Everyone except those who knew about Miya's true identity who were Matsu, and Yume gasped at her sudden response."

"Ara, and may I ask how you know this?" Asked Karasuba.

"It's because it's I, am what you may refer to as the _Mother Of All Sekirei, I am Number #0, The Sekirei Goddess._ That what you are holding Matsu is a jump gate which allows Sekirei spaceships to travel between Universes for a short period of time. My only guess is that a different yet similar universe to ours must've had something happened. Before I answer any questions, we must figure a way to reopen the gate, If not, Kanzaki Antonio maybe stuck in that other Universe, _Forever._

 _Minato's Universe_

Miya was humming happily as she was watching tv in the dining room but stopped when she had heard the front door open and Musubi announcing their arrival. As she stepped out in the hall to greet them, Miya was stunned to see what seemed to be a injured man that Minato and Kuruse carried in the Inn with Kazehana and Kagari walking in behind.

"Ara, Minato-san I didn't know you swung that way." Said Miya in a teasing tone of voice."

 _Later_

After tending to the man's injuries, Minato had explained the situation to the landlady.

"Ara Minato-san, you expect for me to believe that he fell out of the sky?~" Said Miya as a demon mask appeared in the room but then had quickly vanished. Kuu had ran downstairs and dashed into the dining room breathing heavily.

"O-Onii-chan! He's awake!" Said Kuu. Minato and Musubi, along with his other Sekirei made their way upstairs, with Miya slowly walking behind them.

" _Ugh, w-where am I? All i could remember was…"_ Antonio had grasped his right hand on his forehead in pain as he tried to remember. _"M-Matsu finished renovating the Inn, s-so why does it look like what it originally did before me, Musubi and Kaho came here?"_ Whispered Antonio. as he tried to sit up and survey his surroundings, he had seen his gloves were placed next to the futon he was in, along with his glasses and cellphone that had surprisingly survived, lucky for him, he had an otterbox case for his iphone. _"Ugh wherever I am, I can't just lay down."_ Whispered Antonio. When Minato had opened the door, he had seen Antonio placing on his glasses, but his Sekirei had seen him placing on his Sekirei combat type gloves that were black but on the right glove a Sekirei symbol on etched on the right hand glove.

"Um excuse me, I hope you are alright." Said Minato as he had seen Antonio slowly turning around. "L-Let me introduce myself, my name is Minato, Sahashi Minato." He then turned to his Sekirei trying to think of a answer.

"Let me guess these are your Sekirei?" Said Antonio quickly with Minato nodding. Then he had suddenly seen Musubi walk in front of Minato and had seen her standing a few feet away from him.

"Excuse me, would you mind sparring with me! I can sense you are terribly strong, and it's making me feel excited!" Said Musubi.

"O-Oi Musubi, he's human! You can't just.."

"It's fine by me." All of the Sekirei, including Minato, even Miya who was in the hallway was shocked by his response. "I need to get these bones of mine moving."

 _Outside_

Uzume was just returning from visiting Chiho in the hospital as she had seen Musubi and a stranger doing stretches a few feet away from each other. She then had seen Miya sitting in the garden entryway and decided to approach her.

"Hey, Miya-san, who's the guy?" Asked Uzume. Miya had just shrugged.

"By the way, It's rude that I hadn't introduced myself, you all were even so kind as to treat my injuries. My name is Kanzaki Antonio." Said Antonio as he bowed towards Musubi.

"My name's Musubi, Sekirei Number #88. Please allow me the pleasure of sparring with you, Kanzaki-san." Requested Musubi.

"Ehh?! She's not serious is she? I know she isn't the brightest tool in the toolshed." Said Uzume.

"Oi Uzume-san, that's not very nice!" Said Musubi, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Anyways Miya, do you think this is a good idea, He's a human, so isn't going up against a Sekirei, kinda of a death wish?" Asked Uzume who received no response.

"Well whenever you are ready Musubi." Said Antonio as he got into his stance.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Strong and Strike**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

Without any hesitation, Musubi had lunged herself at Antonio with incredible speeds. Antonio could see where the punch was going to land so he had just moved his body to the right. As soon as Musubi had planted a foot to the ground, Antonio had dropped down and swept kicked Musubi making her lose balance. Musubi had grunted as she began to backflip away from Antonio. The speeds of which they were going were inhumanly possible as they were throwing and dodging punches and kicks, Antonio had seen Musubi's legs slowly coming his way, so he lifted up his right arm to block it. The impact caused a shockwave to causing everything around them to flow effortlessly in the wind.

"K-Kagari-san, do you think he's a Sekirei?" Asked Tsukiumi. She didn't receive an answer as she was intently watching the spar. Antonio had blocked a punch but was pushed back a couple feet. He looked up in the sky to see Musubi hovering above him, then coming down on him with extreme speeds. He managed to jump back in enough time to dodge her diving kick. Musubi and Antonio began to deliver a barrage of punches towards each other at speeds which it seemed impossible for the residents of the Inn to witness a human keeping up if not pushing back a Sekirei. Miya was simply observing Antonio as he was pushing Musubi back by delivering kicks and punches, she then had seen him jump back, ball up his right fist then punching the air, sending a powerful shockwave towards Musubi causing her to fall over and the others to cover their eyes. Musubi and the others had looked to see that Antonio had disappeared, then the combat Sekirei looked up to see that Antonio was falling towards her.

"Haaaaa!" Antonio had cocked his right arm back, but only a few seconds later Musubi held up both of her arms to block his punch. The force of Antonio's punch was so much that Musubi's hair was flowing in the wind furiously.

 **[Song End]**

"Oh wow Antonio-san, you are crazy strong!" Said Musubi with fascination in her voice as Antonio helped her off the ground. "How did you get so strong?"

"Well, I had my friends, and family to give me the strength I need to do whatever it takes to protect them." Said Antonio as he looked at his right hand forming a fist.

"Hmm? Aren't you a Sekirei?" Asked Musubi with curiosity in her voice. Everyone was looking at Antonio for a response.

"No, I'm not a Sekirei. I'm human." Said Antonio, causing everyone around him to gasp.

"There's no way a human could stand up to a Sekirei, let alone push her back!" Said Tsukiumi. "Tell us who you really are!"

"I told you already! I'm.." Antonio stopped as he had seen a pinkish light envelop Musubi.

"You, you don't belong here, but yet I don't feel anything threat coming from within you." Said Yume as she had taken over Musubi. Everyone looked at Antonio with a confused look.

"What does she mean you don't belong here?" Asked Kuruse in a confused tone of voice.

"She's right." Everyone looked at Antonio with a shocked look on their face, except for 'Yume'. "This isn't my world."

 _Later_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Was everyone's response except Miya and Yume after Antonio told them he didn't belong in their world.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I feel that you all have the right to know who I truly am. My name is Kanzaki Antonio, I moved back to Japan after living in America for sometime. That's when I met my first pair of Sekirei."

"So you're an Ashikabi?" Asked Kazehana receiving a nod from Antonio. "Well then that still doesn't explain how you literally fell out of the sky." Said Kazehana

"Well to be honest, me, my mom and my Sekirei were just returning home when all of a sudden we could hear electricity crackling in the sky. After that, I could see one of my Sekirei was about to get struck so I managed to switch places with her in time so she wouldn't be injured. After that, It's kind of blur." Said Antonio. " _I can only imagine how they are feeling without me._ "

"Well we need to figure of a way to get you back to your world." Said Matsu. "If you stay too long, this world will try everything in it's power to eradicate you from It." As Antonio nodded he looked up to the blue sky, wondering If his Sekirei are doing the same.

 _Antonio's Universe_

"Ahhh! This is so frustrating!" Said Matsu as she scratched her head looking at the mysterious, ancient device that had some wires placed on it which was hooked up to her main computer.

"Well why don't you try this." Said Kocho as she pressed some buttons on her keyboard. Matsu had shaken her head in disagreement.

"No because if you do that, then it'll do this." Said Matsu as she typed away. She had sighed as she looked at the item that caused their Ashikabi to vanish into the sky. " _It just seems that today can't get any worse._ " She then had felt Kocho placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Matsu-san, we shouldn't stop trying, Kanzaki-san wouldn't stop so neither should we." said Kocho. as Matsu nodded her head, they went back to work trying to figure out what makes the jump gate active. While everyone was in the living room/dining room area, Musubi was in her room, looking at her own reflection in a mirror. She then had looked down to see a cleaner version of her outfit that she had met Antonio In.

' _I can't go back and redo the past, but."_ Musubi had picked up the top and began to grip on it hard. _'What I can do is to make sure that I protect my Ashikabi from here on out!'_ Musubi had thought as she had unfolded the top to her original outfit. " _Yume-san, I thank you for all that you've done for not only me, for Kaho-san and Antonio-sama. I will use your teachings and become even stronger!"_ Whispered Musubi. Outside of her room, Yume had a smile that she couldn't hide come across her face as she could hear rustling inside of Musubi's room.

" _Become even stronger Musubi-chan, I know you'll make Kanzaki-san more than proud of you."_ As Yume walked down the hall, she had seen Karasuba leaning against the wall, she had seen that Karasuba was in deep thought so she decided to tease her. "Hooo,hoooo? You miss Kanzaki-san don't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I swear if something were to harm him, they won't get the image of my blade out of their mind as I stain my sword with their blood." Said Karasuba as she began to frown. " _I-I love so…"_ Karasuba stopped and looked to her right to see Yume had stars in her eyes. Extremely flustered, Karasuba's face turned deep red as she turned away from Yume and had pretended to cough. "A-Anyways, our main focus is getting Kanzaki-san back and make him pay for worrying us." Said Karasuba as she walked away from Yume.

 _Later_

"Ehh? You need us?" Asked Hikari and Hibiki.

"Yes since you two are the only Sekirei Kanzaki-tan has that can manipulate lighting." Said Matsu. "From what we can assume, this jump gate device needs a tremendous amount of electricity to make it functional."

"Then what's that behind you?" Asked Hibiki as she had looked behind Matsu and Kocho to see a generator type of item.

"This is going to be what we need you girls to power up. With enough electricity from you girls, we can make a portable gate. Only temporarily though." Said Kocho.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Said Hikari. " I want to get my Ashikabi back!"

"I'm with my sis. Just tell us exactly what we need to do." Said Hibiki.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __During the night, Antonio had looked up to the sky, seeing that the stars were shining ever so brightly. He still didn't know the reason why he was brought to this world, but what he did know was that he wanted to be back home with his family.

"Hey man are you alright?" Antonio looked to his right and had seen Minato sitting next to him.

"Yeah." Said Antonio as he kept looking up towards the sky.

"You miss your home don't you?" Asked Minato, receiving a head nod from Antonio. "Hey I don't me to be all up in your personal space, but how many Sekirei emerged to you, you know, from your home?" Asked a curious Minato.

"No, It's ok. Twenty-six Sekirei have emerged to me. Even though it's a huge number, I don't treat my girls any different." Replied Antonio. While Minato was speechless, Miya couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation after hearing the number of Sekirei who emerged to him. To be honest, meeting my first pair of Sekirei changed my whole life. I met them after they were getting chased."

"Sounds like something that happened with me and Musubi." Said Minato

"Hehe, then after meeting the two, the other two Sekirei who had chased mine reacted to me, along with another one who originally couldn't have an Ashikabi." Said Antonio. Miya had the thought that only Sekirei Number #7 was a scrapped number and couldn't emerge.

"If she couldn't have an Ashikabi, then how did she emerge to you?" Asked Minato with Miya also waiting for a response.

"Not long after meeting my first two Sekirei, I had met a figure called the white winged figure of fate." When Miya heard this, her eyes slowly began to change form. "She gave me the ability to wing Sekirei who couldn't be winged and overwrite _Sekirei Crests._ "

"You can do that?!" Said Minato

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss no Sekirei here. But most, if not half of my Sekirei used to have a Ashikabi that wasn't me. When I met them, I could sense the hurt in their heart. Some were abused, physically, verbally and emotionally. Abandoned, while some some Ashikabi's that didn't care about them at all, only looked at them as tools of destruction." Said Antonio

"That's horrible.." Said Minato

"It is, but what's even more horrible is the broken hearts I could sense they had. All Sekirei just want is to be with that one person, to love and protect. Isn't it our job to appreciate them and not make them feel worthless?" Asked Antonio receiving a head nod from Minato. "I decided to help each and any Sekirei I can possible, but I also learned that some Sekirei aren't that willing."

"Well It's nice to know that there is some other people out there who respect Sekirei. I don't like the fact that Sekirei have to fight each other, that's why I made a promise to myself and my Sekirei that I'll beat this crazy ass death game, so that we may all live together in peace!" Said Minato.

' _I can remember myself promising the same thing to my Sekirei. I guess promise like that is universal.'_ Thought Antonio.

"Well just stay true to your word and fight for what you believe In Minato-san, If you do that, you can deliver on your promise." Said Antonio. Miya had returned to her room with a grin on her face. As Minato retired to his room, the lights inside of the Inn had turned off for the night.

" _Don't worry girls, I'll make it back to you all, I promise."_ Whispered Antonio as he looked up towards the magnificent night sky.

" _Ara, ara. You know It's not good to make promises you can't keep."_ Antonio had felt a murderous presence behind him, but before he could turn around and look, his vision was as dark as the sky without any stars. " _Nighty night.'_

 _Natsuo's Suite_

"Huh? A human falling from the sky?! Get real Haihane, you know that can't happen." Said Benitsubasa as she was messing with pink bowtie that was tied around her waist.

" _Pfft!_ Like you're hopelessly small breasts growing?" Asked Haihane, causing the pink haired, combat type Sekirei to pop a vein on the side of her head. "Hey don't be mad at me, you are the one trying to impress a guy who's gay."

"He is not! I swear Haihane! You just don't understand Natsuo like I do, he is just confused at the moment. Once he sees my feminine charm, he'll be wanting to switch sides! Then he'll ravish my body, immersing me in a world that goes beyond pleasure."

"Hopefully a world that'll make that flat chest of yours grow. Just in case, let's not get our hopes up Red." Said Haihane as she snickered, causing Benitsubasa to pop a vein on the side of her head. She was getting ready to throw a punch but had stopped when she had felt her phone vibrate in her bra.

"Huh? Ahh It's Natsuo!" Said Benitsubasa in a excited tone of voice. Haihane had just watched as Benitsubasa couldn't stop smiling as she was having a conversation with their Ashikabi. Haihane tilted her head in confusion as Benitsubasa hung up her phone. "Blue, let's go. We got some business to take care of."

 _Miya's Boarding House_

' _Kanzaki Antonio. He isn't of this world. Too think that the jump gate device was the cause for his presence. It has to be due to the massive increase of Sekirei emerging to their Ashikabi and them using their norito.'_ Miya thought while she was in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in her room. ' _I know that our ship crashed, but too think that the jump gate device found it's way out of the ship. Things are just not going well. If things aren't handled soon, something irreversible will happen.'_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __That night at in Matsu and Kocho's room, Hikari and Hibiki had circular pads attached to their bodies to absorb their electricity to power up the machine that can ' _temporarily'_ open up a forced gate, leading to Antonio's location.

"Ehh, why the hell do we have these things attached to us?" Asked Hikari

"These 'things' will help absorb the electricity you two give off. So basically the more you give, the more chance the gate will likely stay open, giving us more time to bring back our Ashikabi." Said Kocho. "So please bare with it."

"If it's to bring back Antonio, then I'll do anything." Said Hibiki in her usual calm tone of voice.

"I-I'll do anything for him too!" Said Hikari. Kocho and Matsu nodded as they fiddled around with their computers, as they did, Hikari and Hibiki were waiting.

"Ok, Hikari-tan, Hibiki-tan, you can start now." Said Matsu. Hikari and Hibiki had closed their eyes as Kocho watched their bodies become enveloped in electricity. Kocho then had looked at the 'generator' machine to see that it was being powered up. Matsu had a smile on her face to see everything going smoothly, but then was shocked to seeing Hikari, Hibiki and Kocho, then all of a sudden herself clenching their chest.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Asked Hikari. Matsu pushed up her glasses to her face.

"We need to hurry up. From what I can tell, something very bad happening is happening to our Ashikabi!"

 _Minato's Universe_

"Ara, ara, wakey, wakey~." Antonio had slowly opened his eyes to see a very familiar Sekirei tossing his phone up and down, playing with it, he had found that wrists had been chained. "Ahh you are finally awake. Tsk, took you long enough, now back to the questions I was asking you." Antonio had found himself in a barely lit room, with Benitsubasa and Haihane in a corner. "You say you are a human, but you were Sekirei equipment."

"Are you making fun of us!?" Asked Benitsubasa as she clenched her fists.

"I'd rather he make fun of that ridiculously small chest of yours." Said Haihane.

"Who are you really?" Asked Karasuba

"I-I'm human." Said Antonio. Karasuba smirked as she grabbed her katana and unsheathed it.

"You know, I found out something truly interesting." Said Karasuba stuck her sword through Antonio's arm, causing him to let out a cry in pain. As a few second pass, Benitsubasa and Haihane were more than shocked to see when Karasuba pulled out her Katana, the open wound was enveloped in a light green colored light and had begun to heal itself. "You aren't human, but your wounds can automatically heal themselves. I also heard that you gave Mu-chan a tough time. Usually humans would end up dead if they dared to challenge a Sekirei."

"There's no way a human should be able to be any kind of match for any Sekirei! Let along Number #88!" Raged Benitsubasa.

"Is that because she has massive knockers and you just have breast similar to a washboard?" While Red and Blue were going back and forth, Karasuba had proceeded to take Antonio's Iphone off sleep mode, only to see a wallpaper of him and the Sekirei he's winged. She was ultimately disturbed when she had seen that herself was among his numbers, along with Haihane and Benitsubasa.

"Well we have questions for you." Said Karasuba and she gently placed the tip of her sword underneath Antonio's chin. "So i do hope you will cooperate, or else I may have to cover your body with so many scars that you wouldn't be able to count them all~." Said Karasuba.

 _Antonio's Universe_

"Kanzaki-san.." Said Chiho in a very down tone of voice. Mizuki was trying to comfort her as she then had watched Many of Antonio's Sekirei gathering around the massive front room. Saki was seen wrapping a red band around her head like a shinobi while others were tying them to their arms.

"Ok girls listen up! I need everyone's attention." Said Matsu as she had gained all of Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato's and Yukari's. "Thanks to Hikari and Hibiki, we've managed to gather up enough energy to force the gate to open. The bright color bands you girls are wearing is so we don't get you mixed up, but i doubt that'll happen."

"What where's Musu.." Kocho was stopped short as she had seen Musubi suddenly emerge from out of nowhere slowly approaching her to receive a red colored band.

"Ara Musubi, you changed clothes?" Asked Yume curiousl. Musubi nodded.

"I'll admit, I like representing you Yume-san. You are my role model and I think that's why I wanted to represent you by wearing clothes like you but.." Musubi was slowly reaching for a red band. "I realized I went about it wrong. I want to represent the amazing things you taught to not only me, but to Kaho-chan, in my own way. I want to be the one to pass on your teachings to the next generation, but I want to do it on my own." Said Musubi

 **[Play Song:** _ **Departure To The Front Lines -**_ **Naruto Shippuden OST]**

"I am going to do things differently while carrying the important teachings you bestowed upon me and Kaho-chan." Musubi then had started to have flashbacks of when she had met Antonio for the first time. "For Antonio-sama, I will become stronger than I have ever thought imaginable."

"Me as well." Said Kaho as she walked next to Musubi "Everybody here can agree that having Antonio-sama as our Ashikabi has pushed us to become not only strong for him, but strong for yourself, physically and emotionally." As Kaho spoke, The rest of Antonio's Sekirei nodded along, having temporary flashbacks to the time when he had made them smile the brightest they ever had. "I am willing to put my life on the line for my Ashikabi." Said Kaho

"D-Don't try to steal the spotlight! I'll do anything for him too!" Said Benitsubasa.

"Tsk, even wear a padded bra?" Asked Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to breath in slowly, then exhale.

"Point of the matter is.." Benitsubasa slowly placed her hand on her chest. "I want to be there for the man who put this beating feeling in my chest." Said Benitsubasa.

"Well what about us?" Asked Minato curiously. Matsu and Kocho had just pushed up there glasses gently.

"We would need you to stay here, Mina-tan, Yukari-tan. More than likely, if we aren't careful, Sekirei that aren't Kanzaki-tan's will probably try to slip through and.."

"Worry not! I shall send the unwelcomed scoundrels running with their tail between their legs!" Said Tsukiumi proudly, but then felt a vein on the side of her head as she had witnessed Katsuragi, Tsurara and Oriha hugging Minato close. Shiina and Shi had given a look of certainty that they would help protect their home.

"Fair warning." Said Kocho "Once you all enter in, most likely it'll alert forces on the other side to try and dispose of you. Whatever you do, don't die. We have no idea If a Sekirei were to be terminated in a universe it doesn't belong in." Said Kocho. As Matsu activated the device that Hikari and Hibiki stored up with energy, a tall, oval shaped portal opened up.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" Said Musubi, and with that she jumped into the gate, along with Antonio's other Sekirei. Matsu and Kocho was keeping maintenance on the generator device to make sure the gate stayed opened while Minato and Yukari and their Sekirei had went outside to stand guard, just in case, then Mizuki and Chiho had seen Miya in a very beautiful Kimono with a ribbon in her head kneeling down next to them, resting her sword on her thighs.

"Miya-san, what are you doing?" Asked Chiho, to which Miya had just looked at her, closed her eyes while tilting her head and smiled.

"Just a safety precaution."

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Minato's Universe_

Natsuo had just left Minaka's office after being informed that energy signatures similar to the gate in the sky had appeared in the north part of the capital. He then had pulled out his phone and proceeded to make a phone call to his Disciplinary Squad Sekirei, asking them to check out the coordinates that led to the ES (Energy Signatures) in the northern part of the city. Without hesitation, they agreed.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

As the morning time arose, Minato was walking towards the room that he had thought Antonio was residing in but was shocked to see that he wasn't in the room. He then had walked downstairs towards the dining room only to see His Sekirei looking down at the table.

"Mina-tan, we need to talk." Said Matsu in a usual serious tone of voice. Minato knew Matsu always had a carefree attitude and a fun personality, but when she was being serious it would be shocking even to him to witness.

 _Outside - A Couple Minutes Later_

"Ehh! The Disciplinary Squad took him away?!" Asked a shocked Minato, receiving a head nod from his wisdom Sekirei.

"With all that commotion going on in the sky when Kanzaki-san ' _fell_ ' out of the sky, it wouldn't be too much of an assumption that the Disciplinary Squad also saw what happened." Said Kazehana as she took a drink from her cup, lord could only tell what was entering her system. As long as Kazehana could drink alcohol, she was set. "But something just isn't sitting right with me."

"What isn't Kazehana-san?" Asked Kuruse.

"He said he was an Ashikabi from a different universe right? So how could a Ashikabi keep up with fighting a Sekirei, let alone a combat type for that!"

"Hai! Antonio-san is very strong, Musubi couldn't believe a Ashikabi could be that strong so I was really excited that I had the chance to fight him." As everyone had sweatdrop, Minato had started to say something but everyone who was outside in the garden section of the Inn was blinded by sudden bright light with the sound of crackling electricity around them.

" _That can't be Seo's Sekirei."_ Thought Minato.

"So this is where Matsu said Kanzaki-sans last know location was." As the light had started to subside slowly, he could see shadowy figures come out of what appears to be a portal.

"Hai, this is where Antonio-sama is suppose to be."

"Suppose to be my ass! Where is he?!"

"Calm down pancake tits, we will find him." Minato had looked in the direction of the voices and when the light had subsided enough for him to make out the figures, he had remembered that a even bigger version of that portal was seen in the sky days ago when Antonio had descended from the sky. Before Minato could say anything Tsukiumi and Kagari jumped in front of him.

"Quickly identify yourselfs or suffer the wrath of me, Tsukiumi!" Tsukiumi had noticed that Numbers #104 & #105 standing a few feet away from her, not wearing their usual black clothing. "Speak!" Before Benitsubasa could speak Kaho stepped forward.

"I apologize, my name is Kaho, we are looking for someone who had happened to come by here."

"Yeah he has black hair, caramel skin. Black and red glasses, muscular.." Said Benitsubasa as she began to fantasize about her Ashikabi. She brought herself back to reality by shaking her head. "Anyways, his name is.."

"Kanzaki Antonio?" Said Minato catching the attention of all of his Sekirei.

"Yes! Where is he?" Asked Juusa politely. Minato was in pure awe at the sight of his number of Sekirei that had obviously came to rescue him.

"Well.. The thing is that.."

"Huh? So these are Sekirei that belong to that one Ashikabi." Everyone heard a familiar voice and looked up towards to their, only to see, the third generation Disciplinary Squads Red and Blue standing side by side.

"Tsk, even in this universe your bust is still as small as a Kiwi." Said Haihane, causing Antonio's Benitsubasa to pop a vein on the side of her head.

"Anyways what have you done with our Ashikabi!" Hollered Hikari towards Natsuo's Benitsubasa.

"Don't get upset, we are 'getting' some information from him." Before anyone of Antonio's Sekirei could speak, Minato and Musubi was at a lost for words when they had seen a combat type Sekirei walk in front of them.

"I swear if you have done anything to harm Antonio-sama.." Musubi began to crack her knuckles. "I'll blow you away!"

"Tough talk." Natsuo's Benitsubasa had begun to observe the portal behind them. "I'm assuming that portal is how you Sekirei got here, and I also guess that it works for returns as well." As she said that, she snapped her fingers, causing multiple Sekirei to

appear. "Seems like we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"Everyone! Protect the portal, but more importantly we have to find Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she jumped to the rooftops, along with his other Sekirei, engaging in a massive battle.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Elsewhere_

After withstanding Karasuba's _'funtime'_ with her katana, she watched as the multiple places where she had stabbed Antonio be covered in light and begun to heal themselves.

"Ara, ara, aren't you filled with tricks, I wonder how many times you can heal yourself before you actually die from the pain." Before Antonio could really say anything back to her, she reached inside of her bra to pick up her cell phone. Antonio could see that she had made a sinister grin as she placed the phone back into her bra and made her way towards him. "Too be honest, I want to kill you so bad, it's making me tremble, but that'll have to wait. Seems like we have guests that arrived in the northern sector."

" _Arrived..?"_ Karasuba took her phone back out and pulled up surveillance of the northern section of Shino Teto. Antonio's eyes widened at the sight of his Sekirei fighting the Disciplinary Squad of this Universe.

"Let's go, it's not good to keep girls waiting." Said Karasuba

"W-Wait! Don't you feel anything other than killing?" Asked Antonio. He had thought if anything, if this Karasuba was anything like his, then maybe he could talk some sense into her, well at least enough to where he could try and make a escape.

"Why would I feel something that doesn't get me excited? Hmmph, what? Love, happiness, I have no need for such nonsense. We are Sekirei, fighting and killing is in our blood, it's what makes us who we are inside. Fighting and killing strong Sekirei gives me such a rush that I.." Karasuba stopped to see Antonio struggling to get out of his chains. " _And where would you go if you managed to leave? My blade will impale you through your heart faster than you can blink or take your next breath."_ Karasuba whispered into Antonio's ear. She then proceeded to knock him out so she could move him to another part of MBI's building. "I can't wait to kill _everyone of your Sekirei. Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if a Sekirei died in a universe she doesn't belong in? Guess we will have to find out won't we?"_

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"Are you sure you can take on such a task?" Said Natsuo's Benitsubasa who was cracking her knuckles while Haihane glared at Antonio's Sekirei along with other Sekirei that Mikogami had lent them.

" _Musubi, they've been charged and are able to use their norito."_ Whispered Uzume.

" _Yeah I don't feel the same type of presence from the others. We need to be caref.._ " Natsu seen Musubi walking forward to face the Disciplinary squad and the other twenty-eight Sekirei.

"If it involves him, If it involves the person I gave my heart, my everything to. Then'' I'll break down any and every wall, and ace any task to get to Antonio-sama!" Musubi said in a outburst. She then begun to ball up her fist. "Time and time again, Antonio-sama has been nothing but kind to me, saving me when I was suppose to save him." Musubi then had a short flashback to that terrible night of the bridge escape. "So now It's time that I show him that i'm able to save him!"

"Hey don't try to steal the show Musubi." Said Yomi as she readied her scythe. Natsuo's Benitsubasa had seen Antonio's Sekirei getting into their fighting stances after hopping upon a rooftoop next to the one Natsuo's Benitsubasa and Haihane was standing on.

"Man you really piss me off. I guess I have to show you what exactly happens when you mess with the Disciplinary Squad!"

 **[Play Song:** _ **And The Horse He Rode In On**_ **\- Reluctant Heros]**

_Antonio's Universe_

While Matsu and Kocho were tending to the maintenance of the portal to keep it open, Miya could sense a uneasy, worried feeling inside of Mizuki.

"Worry not Mizuki-san."

"I just can't help but to worry. He's my son and it just seems that he doesn't go looking for trouble but somehow it always manages to find him." Replied Mizuki. "Even when he has such beautiful women surrounding him, I swear the boy is a magnet for attracting trouble."

"But there hasn't been a situation that Kanzaki-san hasn't been able to get out of. I know the others will be able to bring him back." Said Miya with a smile on her face.

' _Please Kanzaki-san, comeback safely.'_ Thought Chiho.

 _Minato's Universe_

As Antonio came to, he found himself in another room, but this time the room itself seem to emit a weird sort of vibe. He walked up and tried to touch the door, only to find that the door and the walls had been tampered with so that whatever was inside of the room would be kept inside.

"I got to get out of here!" Said Antonio as he looked at his right hand and began to look at the Sekirei symbol on his right combat type gloves that were given to him by Yume. "I can't sit here and do nothing while my Sekirei are out there." So with that, Antonio breathed in and slowly breathed out, getting into his fighting stance afterwards. After trying to punch the wall, hoping to put a crack into the door he could feel a jolt of electricity run through out his body. "Come on! Break already!" As he was punching the door while also getting electrocuted, thoughts of seeing his Sekirei ran through his mind, which triggered his eyes shifting forms. So with one strong punch he effortlessly punched the door off its hinges. As Antonio stepped into the hall he looked to his left to see Karasubs standing there with her katana already unsheathed.

"Ara, seems like you'll be able to entertain me at least for a little bit. So don't disappoint me, ok?"

 _Rooftops - Miya's boarding house_

The Disciplinary Squad, along with a few other Sekirei were managing to go toe to toe with Antonio's Sekirei. That was until Karasuba and Yume appeared. As Yume went to walk forward, she had noticed a Sekirei with a scythe leaping towards her, so with no effort at all, Yume leaned her body to the side, grabbing the opposing Sekirei's leg.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to say goodbye!" Yume spun around with incredible speed, so when she had let the opposing Sekirei go, she went flying into the sky. Benitsubasa was fighting Musubi and Kaho. As they were descending to the street, Benitsubasa stuck her tongue out at Kaho which more than angered her. As Kaho slammed her Naginata down on the ground causing a small crater, Benitsubasa dodged all of Kaho's thrust attacks before punching her Naginata upwards and round house kicking her in her stomach, causing her to cough up spit. Before Benitsubasa could do anything else, she had seen Antonio's Musubi jumping up and dropping her heel down which made her block her attempted strike. As Benitsubasa took a few steps back, Musubi took the time to check on Kaho.

"Kaho, are you alright?" Asked Musubi who had seen Kaho wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Yes. But I'll be more than alright once we rescue Antonio-sama." Replied Kaho

"Good luck trying that!" Answered Natsuo's Benitsubasa. "Even though you should have the advantage being that it's two on one, how is it that I'm kicking your asses?"

"Go ahead keep talking!" Said Musubi who charged at Benitsubasa. Since Antonio's Musubi was trained by Miya, she wasn't wild with her fighting technique like how she used to be, her punches and kicks were more stable and had a lot of power behind them which made Benitsubasa wonder how a Sekirei who wasn't in the Disciplinary Squad make her go on the defensive. Musubi had seen a opening and connected her left fist with Benitsubasa's jaw, the while her body while laying horizontally in the air, Musubi kicked her straight up into the air. As Benitsubasa opened her eyes, she seen that she was being levitated up towards the sky but then had also seen Musubi right above her. _**"BEAR'S BARRAGE!"**_ As Musubis heel connected with Benitsubasa's Stomach, a visage of a bear was seen charging at the ground, causing a huge crater with Benitsubasa in the center of it, clenching her stomach in massive amounts of pain.

"H-How, I-I'm part of the Disciplinary Squad?"

"It's because that you took something precious away from us. That was the only reason we needed to give it our all to try and bring our Ashikabi back." Said Musubi as she walked away from the crater

 **[Song END]**

Sounds from the other Sekirei's fights could be heard close by, so Musubi went back to Kaho to figure out their next move. Even before they took a couple steps, they could hear a massive explosion nearby. When Musubi, Kaho, and the rest of Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato's looked in the direction of the explosion, it was in the same direction as MBI's building! So without hesitation, Musubi headed towards there, with Antonio's Sekirei heading there after dealing with Natsuo's Haihane and the Sekirei that were tagged along with her and Benitsubasa.

"Sorry for the confusion ma'am." Said Saki as she bowed respectfully towards Miya before leaping off with the others. While the portal was still open, Miya had took a long look at it, as if she could see herself on the other side. She then had looked off in the direction of MBI's building with her hair flowing gently in the wind. As Antonio's Sekirei leaped closer and closer to MBI's building, they had seen that a explosion happened on the side of the building. As they tried to approach closer to the building, suddenly random explosions started to happen within the MBI building.

"Is this really smart Minaka? I mean really blowing up MBI?!" Asked a seriously annoyed Takami. "If anything we could've learned something more about other Sekirei from different Universes and see how much resemblance they have to ours."

"And what fun would that be? I'm rather the ' _blow things up and think later'_ type of guy." Replied Minaka.

' _Why did I even sleep with this man for.'_ Thought Takami

"Everybody has been evacuated, all the top secret files, machines, etc have also been moved to my new secret base, now all that's left is for me and you to get out of here and watch what happens." Said Minaka as he was grinning hysterically. "Even though this side entertainment was fun, but now it's time to get back to the main event which is the _Sekirei Plan!"_ Said Minaka as he and Takami entered a secret passage to escape before the explosion within the building took their lives. Outside, as the final, large explosion toppled the tall MBI building into the ground, each of Antonio's Sekirei were forced back as the dusty shockwave made them cover their eyes.

 _A While Later_

Musubi was groaning as she was laying on the street. She lifted her head up to see the MBI building was in ruins, Musubi had turned her head to her left and right to his her friends also on the ground with rips in their clothes. As she got up, she made her way over to Kaho who lifted herself up by using her naginata.

"Kaho! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. That explosion, was definitely powerful and unexpected." Said Kaho who got up on her feet, but clenched her right arm in pain. "A-Anyways where is.." Kaho didn't finish her sentence as she and Musubi could hear the faint sound of clashing, breaking sounds in their vicinity.

"Is that?" Asked Yahan who managed to help Saki and Natsu get back on their feet. Before Kaho could answer, Musubi dashed towards the faint sound of battle.

' _Please, Antonio-sama, please be alright!'_ As she finally made it to where the faint noise was heard from, she started looking around but could see nothing. She gasped as she looked up to see two objects clashing into each other.

"Hoo? It's hard to believe that a puny human like you is giving me this much entertainment." Said Natsuo's Karasuba. "You'll be a satisfying kill."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Antonio replied as they both descended to the ground.

"Ara, you say that you are a human, but from my observation, you fight like a Sekirei, have equipment like a Sekirei. Those eyes, those battle-hungry eyes don't look like they would belong to a human." Said Karasuba as she lowered her katana to talk for a moment. "I can see through your eyes that you have witness the joy of killing firsthand." As soon as Karasuba said that, the memories of Higa's death surged through his mind.

"You think I enjoyed that?"

"But of course, killing is fun, at least for me it is."

' _This probably what my Karasuba was like way before I met her. Hard to believe that this is what could've been of her if we hadn't met.'_ Thought Antonio, he then suddenly clenched his right arm in pain. " _Tsk! Haa, Haaa._ I don't enjoy killing, especially if it's senseless. That one time I had to, was to, to make sure that nobody would ever be hurt by that one person!" Small flashbacks of Higa's face as he layed on the ground in a pool of his own dark colored blood rang in his head. "I don't think I'll ever get over that. But I'm not going to be a senseless meat head who just kills for fun! I'll do what I can, to keep my precious ones alive!"

"Ara, you aren't suppose to call girls names, seems like I'm going to have to separate that head of yours from that well fit body of yours." Said Karasuba as she started walking towards Antonio, allowing the tip of her katana to drag on the ground. Antonio's eyes had reverted back to normal but was still surprised that he managed to keep up with Natsuo's Karasuba like that. "It's been fun but.." Before Karasuba could finish, she had jumped away from a familiar Sekirei's attack. "Hoo? Mu-chan? Hmm… No you aren't her but you are. Oh I get it, you are this Ashikabi's Sekirei.

"Antonio-sama, t-thank goodness I made it in enough time.." Said Musubi as she walked infront of Antonio. She then turned around to face Karasuba. "Antonio-sama, I'll take it from here, you've done more than enough."

"Musubi-chan I…" As Antonio was right in the middle of speaking, Musubi softly placed her lips on his, causing her pinkish wings of light to emerge from her back, this made Karasuba lick her lips as she could feel her legs trembling with excitement. As Musubi was making her way towards Karasuba, the rest of Antonio's Sekirei made it to scene which had looked like the boss fight of a video game.

" _Hehehehe._ Oh my, I haven't been driven to this much excitement since last time I can remember. This strength that's radiating off of you, much like hers, but, stronger. Hehe, please entertain me!" Said Karasuba as grayish light had started to cover her Katana. " it'll be a shame if you die quickly."

 **[Play Song:** _ **Change The World**_ **\- Saori Hayami]**

" _By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils, shall be shattered!"_ After Musubi recited her norito, she was given a massive power boost that result in her body being surrounded in a pinkish aura. Musubi charged at Natsuo's Karasuba with so much force that a shockwave cracked the ground beneath her as she was flying towards her opponent. Karasuba was manically laughing to herself as she held her sword tightly and pointed the tip of her katana covered in energy at Musubi. As Musubi's fist and Karasuba's sword collided, as they stood back to back, a huge shockwave caused the area around them to break, shatter and crumble.

" _Musubi"_ Antonio then had seen Musubi keeping up with, if not pushing back Natsuo's Karasuba.

"Hehe, this is fun don't you think? You are definitely stronger than the Mu-chan I know, I know you'll be a satisfying kill!"

"You won't be killing anyone unfortunately!" Replied Musubi. As the two continued their relentless clashing. "I'll admit you are a strong adversary, but my love for Antonio-sama is the reason, the reason why I'll win this battle!" Said Musubi as she dodged Karasuba's katana thrusts, resulting in little cuts in her shrine maiden top. "I'll finish this with my next move."

"Don't get cocky, it'll lead to my blade going through your heart." Said Karasuba with a manical grin. She then managed to cut Musubi's arm but didn't see that Musubi had dropped down to the ground, while on her hands, she twirled her body around until she pressed her MBI made boots into Karasuba's stomach. The force in which her boots made impact with Karasuba's stomach sent the Black Sekirei flying upwards.

" _ **BEAR'S BARRAGE!**_ " Musubi jumped up after Karasuba, gathering energy into her right foot. As they were high in the sky, Musubi flipped in the sky and slammed her boot into Karasuba. "Kore de owarida! ( _This is the end!"_ A giant visage of a bear was dashing towards the ground, and as the the bear made contact with the concrete ground, it caused a crater into the ground while the shockwave caused Antonio and his Sekirei to fall on their asses. Musubi was observing the damage her attack dealt then she motioned her body towards Antonio and start descending towards him.

 **[Song END]**

"Antonio-sama.." Was all that Musubi could say as she fell into Antonio's arms.

"Musubi-chan, that was.. Huh? What's wrong?" Said Antonio as he could see his combat Sekirei slowly letting tears escape her eyes. Antonio's Sekirei slowly started to approach the two.

"I-It's just that, this was all because I didn't save you in time. I'm s-sorry Antonio-sa… Ow!" Musubi received a flick to the forehead.

"I'm just glad to see that you girls came, who would've known how long I would've managed against That bloodlust." Said Antonio. "I'm just happy you came when you did." He then looked towards all of his Sekirei. "All of you, arigato." Said Antonio. Then all of a sudden his face was met with the softness that was Kazehana's breasts. As Hikari was scolding the wind Sekirei, a figure wearing a black, hooded coat was watching from far away, gazing upon Musubi.

" _Soon the Ten no hõrei will be fulfilled. I then shall prove that we are the more superior race."_ With that the mysterious person vanished into the evening sky. While Antonio's Sekirei were conversating, they could hear something coming out of the crater Musubi's BEAR's barrage created.

" _Hehehe. Yes that's It. I never had this much fun before in my life!"_ Said Karasuba as she observed Musubi, Antonio and the rest of his Sekirei, before she could lift her sword up in the air to unleash her most powerful move, she heard a loud whistling sound, signaling her to meet with the rest of her squad. "Tsk. Seems like I have to go now." Karasuba sheathed her sword. "I can only hope that my Mu-chan can provide me with as much entertainment that you have shown me. And you, Kanzaki Antonio, I will never forget your name." With that Karasuba walked off.

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"So these are all of your Sekirei Antonio-san?" Asked Minato as his Sekirei witnessed the number of Sekirei that Antonio had in his possession. "I guess you weren't lying when you told me you had a lot of Sekirei in your world."

"Hehe, I'm his favorite!" Said Saki who immediately latched onto Antonio's arm.

"Says who?!" Replied Benitsubasa as she latched onto his other arm.

"Ahaha.. Well anyways I think it's time we head home." Said Antonio as he seen the portal behind Minato.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Butterfly Final Version -**_ **Wada Kouji]**

"Finally, we can be home with Antonio-san and he can cook me some barbecue!" Said Saki as she jumped through the portal back home. Benitsubasa, arguing with Saki jumped in after her. One after another, Antonio's Sekirei jumped through the portal until he and Musubi were the only ones left.

"Minato-san, you got a wonderful group of Sekirei and I know without a doubt you'll be able to deliver on your promise." Antonio turned around and gave him a thumbs up. "Just give it your all and stay true to your word!" Minato nodded his head.

"Antonio-san told me how strong you are other me. I wish I can become as strong as you!" Said Minato's Musubi while Antonio's Musubi had softly placed her right hand on her chest.

"Just keep your Ashikabi close to your heart, always be there for him, and protect him with everything you have and I know you will definitely become strong, stronger than you could ever imagine." Musubi looked over to Minato's other Sekirei. "That goes for all of you." She then had looked over to Antonio. "Shall we get going, Antonio-sama?"

"Antonio-san, I'll never forget your name!" And with that Antonio and Musubi jumped through the portal, returning back to their universe, while the object that sent him to Minato's universe teleported itself back to the Sekirei spaceship on Kamikura Island as if nothing ever happened. Miya had looked outside into the sky after sweeping in the hallway.

"Seems like things will be back to normal I assume." Said Miya as she giggled.

 _Antonio's Universe_

Chiho and Mizuki had there eyes closed, praying that Antonio would make it back home safely.

"Ara, back already?" Asked Miya

"Hai, now I'm able to enjoy some barbecue with my man!" Said Saki with Benitsubasa arguing with her as she made it through the other side of the portal. One by one, Miya, Mizuki, Matsu and Kocho, Minato and Yukari had seen all of his Sekirei make it through the portal with Musubi and Antonio being the last one through.

"Now i can finally cut off the power feeding the portal and.." With a few clicks on her keyboard, she had shut off power to the portal which had grew smaller and smaller until it has disappeared into nothingness. "Whatever you girls saw on that other side, will never see again, well a mission success is what I'd like to call this." Said Matsu with a smile

"Boy you sure are r.." Uzume had stopped as she had seen Chiho slowly get up and run over to antonio and placed her head into his chest.

"I'm backChiho-san, sorry for making you and mom w.." Everyone in the room, except Mizuki, Musubi, Miya and Akitsu gasped at the sight of Chiho kissing Antonio whose face turned beet red with confusion.

"I'm so, so glad you are back Kanzaki-san." Said Chiho as she backed up from Antonio and walked up to her room in their new home.

 **[Song END]**

"I wonder what that was ab…" Antonio stopped and started to sweat bullets as he could sense multiple hostile, blood hungry Sekirei staring at his back.

" _Kanzaki-kun, you have alot and I mean alot of explaining to do."_ Said Uzume who's eyes were covered by her hair. Benitsubasa started to crack her knuckles with frustration and flustration.

"Antonio-sama, even though you already have me, have you no shame.." Said Kaho as she blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Ara, just getting back and already in trouble?" Teased Karasuba. "Hehe, no rest for you.

"But don't worry my love, once they are done with you I'll be sure to give you the wind Sekirei's special massage~." Said Kazehana. As Hikari was arguing with her, Musubi walked with Miya into the kitchen but while her back was to her Ashikabi, she couldn't help but to smile, feeling accomplished on the inside. Yukari, Minato and their Sekirei witnessed as Antonio's Sekirei were inching closer and closer to him.

"HOW IS EVERYTHING MY FAULT!"

 _ **And thats the end of the Wings Of Fate Movie oneshot. First I'd like to apologize for not uploading sooner. I'm trying to figure out a new upload plan. So once that is figured out i'll be back to uploading regulary. Secondly, thanks for the outstanding support for the story, It makes me happy seeing the reviews that have something to do with the story's progress. Thirdly If you are leaving a review just to bash my story, please just don't read it. Anyways, Next chapter will be picking things back up!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The S.S Minaka Sets Off!**_


	28. The SS Minaka Sets Off!

_**Alternate Ending to Chapter 27 - Movie oneshot**_

"Everybody has been evacuated, all the top secret files, machines, etc have also been moved to my new secret base, now all that's left is for me and you to get out of here and watch what happens." Said Minaka as he was grinning hysterically. "Even though this side entertainment was fun, but now it's time to get back to the main event which is the _Sekirei Plan!"_ Said Minaka as he and Takami entered a secret passage to escape before the explosion within the building took their lives. Outside, as the final, large explosion toppled the tall MBI building into the ground, each of Antonio's Sekirei were forced back as the dusty shockwave made them cover their eyes.

 _A While Later_

Musubi was groaning as she was laying on the street. She lifted her head up to see the MBI building was in ruins, Musubi had turned her head to her left and right to his her friends also on the ground with rips in their clothes. As she got up, she made her way over to Kaho who lifted herself up by using her naginata.

"Kaho! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. That explosion, was definitely powerful and unexpected." Said Kaho who got up on her feet, but clenched her right arm in pain. "A-Anyways where is.." Kaho didn't finish her sentence as she and Musubi could hear the faint sound of clashing, breaking sounds in their vicinity.

"Is that?" Asked Yahan who managed to help Saki and Natsu get back on their feet. Before Kaho could answer, Musubi dashed towards the faint sound of battle.

' _Please, Antonio-sama, please be alright!'_ As she finally made it to where the faint noise was heard from, she started looking around but could see nothing. She gasped as she looked up to see two objects clashing into each other.

"Hoo? It's hard to believe that a human like you is giving me this much entertainment." Said Natsuo's Karasuba. "You'll be a satisfying kill."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Antonio replied as they both descended to the ground.

"Ara, you say that you are a human, but from my observation, you fight like a Sekirei, have equipment like a Sekirei. Those eyes, those battle-hungry eyes don't look like they would belong to a human." Said Karasuba as she lowered her katana to talk for a moment. "I can see through your eyes that you have witness the joy of killing firsthand." As soon as Karasuba said that, the memories of Higa's death surged through his mind.

"You think I enjoyed that?"

"But of course, killing is fun, at least for me it is. Watching your prey beg for their life as you are about to deal the life taking blow!"

' _This probably what my Karasuba was like way before I met her. Hard to believe that this is what could've been of her if we hadn't met.'_ Thought Antonio, he then suddenly clenched his right arm in pain. " _Tsk! Haa, Haaa._ I don't enjoy killing, especially if it's senseless. That one time I had to, was to, to make sure that nobody would ever be hurt by that one person!" Small flashbacks of Higa's face as he layed on the ground in a pool of his own dark colored blood rang in his head. "I don't think I'll ever get over that. But I'm not going to be a senseless meat head who just kills for fun! I'll do what I can, to keep those close to my heart alive and protect them, even if it costs my life!" Said Antonio as he placed his hand on his chest. Karasuba smirked manically.

"Ara, hurting a girl's feelings?" Said Natsuo's Karasuba as she unsheathed her katana and made her way towards Antonio. "Seems like my sword has to do some more cutting, wouldn't you agree!" With that Karasuba dashed towards Antonio with her katana extended outwards, only to be shocked when a figure not only blocked her attack but managed to make her jump back. "Ara, you must be...me." Said Karasuba as she looked at her counterpart to see that the only difference between the two was that Antonio's Karasuba's long ponytail was gone.

"Kanzaki-san, dajiōbudesuka? ( _Are you ok?)"_ Asked Karasuba as she looked over her left shoulder. Her eyes then had widen as she had observed Antonio's body was cut up, but due to his healing ability, most of them faded away. Little by little, flashbacks came rushing to Antonio's Karasuba's mind of the time she had seen the only man she's come to open up fully too and love with all of her being on the ground being fatally wounded.

"Ara, I admit it's kind of weird seeing myself like this. No matter." Said Natsuo's Karasuba as she pointed the tip of her sword towards her universe counterpart.

"Don't think I'll allow what you have done to my Ashikabi go unpunished." Said Antonio's Karasuba as her hair had covered her eyes. As she dashed towards Natsuo's Karasuba, they had exchanged sword slashes, causing sparks to fly, showing off their speed with their sword play. It seemed as if neither Karasuba's were slowing down anytime soon, while Natsuo's Karasuba was chuckling to herself hysterically while Karasuba had an usual calm facial expression. Don't misunderstand Antonio's Karasuba, her anger was at the point that she was calm about fighting Natsuo's Karasuba. As their swords had clashed with each other, Natsuo's Karasuba grinned manically as she kicked back her universal counterpart and dashed towards her opponent. Antonio's Karasuba had seen this and had dodged her sword thrust but had received a cut to the chin that had blood trickled down her face.

"Don't fuck with me!" Said Antonio's Karasuba as she kicked Natsuo's Karasuba in the stomach. As she went to clench her stomach, she had looked up to see Antonio's Karasuba foot going across her face causing her to fall to the ground. Antonio's Karasuba held her katana and pointed towards Natsuo's Karasuba only to see her slowly rise to her feet and have a demonic look in her eye.

"Isn't this so much fun killing each other?" Asked Natsuo's Karasuba "It seems as if I'm the only one who can truly entertain myself, sorry but this is a lot of fun!" Said Natsuo's Karasuba with a demonic smile on her face, while on the other hand, Antonio's Karasuba had sensed familiar presences that gave her a warm feeling inside what used to be a empty shell of a body.

' _This feeling, burning, tight feeling in my chest. Yes, I remember it clearly now. Antonio, you were the one who showed me that there is more to life than killing and being miserable. I admit that when I was under Natsuo, I was nothing but miserable but when I had met you, you saved me. For that, I am forever in debt to you.'_ Thought Karasuba as she clenched onto her sword, staring at what she used to be.

"Antonio-sama!" Both Karasuba's had seen Musubi and the rest of Antonio's Sekirei rushing to their Ashikabi's side, checking on his injuries.

"Hmm? You certainly are a Ashikabi of many surprises, seeing as you have winged so many Sekirei from where you came from." Said Natsuo's Karasuba as she readied her sword once more. "So who shall be the first to have their bodies introduced to my lovely katana?" Said Natsuo's Karasuba.

"There's no way you can take us all on! That's just dumb thinking!" Said Benitsubasa

"What's dumb is thinking how you believe that wall of a chest will grow any." Snickered Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to close her eyes as she could feel a vein on the side of her head appear.

"I would say something back, to your idiotic comment Haihane, but now isn't the time to argue why your comment is.."

"Other than Number #1, and Yume, I'm considerably the strongest." Said Natsuo's Karasuba as she interrupted Antonio's Benitsubasa and Haihane's conversation. "Hehe, now who ever wants it step up and.." Karasuba stopped as she, along with the rest of Antonio's Sekirei witnessed Musubi locking lips with her Ashikabi.

" _ **By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"**_ Said Musubi as recited her norito, causing her pinkish wings of light to emerge from her back.

" _Her norito.."_ Whispered Kazehana as she had witnessed Musubi being enveloped in a pinkish light that covered her body.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Braveheart**_ **\- Ayumi Miyazaki]**

"Musubi?" Was all that Antonio could say before he had seen Musubi slowly walking towards his Karasuba with her hair dangling infront of her face.

"Karasuba-sama is right, I can't let what you've done to my Ashikabi go unpunished. Kaho-chan, Hikari and Hibiki-chan, Akitsu-chan, Kazehana-san, Yashima-chan, Uzume-san, Saki-chan, Matsu-san, Benitsubasa and Haihane, Yomi, Toyotama-chan, Kagari-san, Nanami, Kuruse and Kocho-san, Yahan, Ikki, Kaiha and Juusa-chan, Natsu-chan. You wouldn't understand what I'm going to say but know this, we all would fight for our loved one! No matter what! You doing this to Antonio is unforgivable." Said Musubi.

" _Musubi.."_ Whispered Antonio

"Hehehe… Haha..HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsuo's Karasuba started laughing loudly and manically. "You certainly aren't the airhead like the Musubi I know, but words such as love have no meaning to a killing machine like me." As she readied her sword Musubi stood infront of Antonio's Karasuba, she then took that as a signal to go check on Antonio. "Do me a favor and let my sword, TASTE YOUR BLOOD!" Musubi lunged towards Natsuo's Karasuba while pinkish energy began to store in her right fist.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Musubi's right fist and Natsuo's Karasuba's katana clashed with each other, causing a shockwave that broke the concrete around them. While both of them stood still, Natsuo's Karasuba could feel and see her katana blade braking.

 **[Song END]**

"No ones been able to ever break my katana." Said Natsuo's Karasuba in disbelief as Musubi had feel to her knees due to her boost from her norito fading away. Before Natsuo's Karasuba could do anything, she heard a whistling sound in the far distance.

"I do wish I could play with you all again but I do have to be somewhere." With that, Natsuo's Karasuba vanished from everyone's sight. As she later reappeared on top of a building far away from what used to be a standing MBI building, she looked at her broken katana as if she was in deep thought. She then could hear footsteps coming behind her. "Who's th…" Her eyes widened as she had seen something that shouldn't have been right in front of her. "Y-Yume-san?"

"Hai, well yes and no, I am Yume, but not the one you know. Unfortunately she's dead."

"So let me guess, your that guy's Ashikabi." Replied Natsuo's Karasuba.

"Yeah, Antonio is a pretty great Ashikabi." Said Yume.

"What's so great about having filthy huma…" Before Natsuo's Karasuba could speak, Antonio's Yume did the unexpected and embraced her into a tight hug.

" _You store a lot of hate inside of your heart. You wish to see the humans burn from their own sins. Greed, hate, lust, etc. Things you believe that made the human's inferior. All though I agree with you, not all humans are alike. Take my Ashikabi for instance, he is a man with such a pure heart that fate had a lot of good things in store for him. Yume of this world would want you to see the good in humans as well."_ Whispered Antonio's Yume. As she had let go of Natsuo's Karasuba, she had vanished from her sight.

"Tch! Humans were the reason why Yume is gone. They all will taste my blade, sooner or later. But why does my heart, feel somewhat at ease just now?"

 _Back with Antonio_

As all of Antonio's Sekirei were tending to their master, a black hooded figure was seeing atop a building gazing down at the large group. His eyes were mostly fixated on Musubi who managed to break Karasuba's katana.

" _The ten no hõrei (celestial decree), Hehe, I'll look forward to fulfilling it. Humans and Sekirei both shall know who is the superior race!"_ As the mysterious figure snapped his fingers, he vanished into black smoke. As soon as the hooded figure vanished Antonio jerked his head up and looked in the direction of the mysterious hooded figure.

"Antonio-sama, are you ok?" Asked Kaho as she had seen his glanced had changed.

"Yeah I'm fi.."

"Oh Kanzaki-san, these marks on your body and your ripped clothes, don't worry, don't worry, _Kazehana will take care of you.~_ " Said Kazehana as she interrupted Antonio from talking by pressing his face to her boobs.

"Hah! Get those airbags off of his face this instant!" Said Hikari

"Hmm? These are the softest airbags he's ever had the pleasure of touching." Kazehana jokingly replied causing sparks to fly from Hikari's body.

"Jeez, can you girls ever go a day without being at each other's throat?" Asked Antonio as he rose to his feet carefully.

"Antonio!" Benitsubasa helped Antonio so that he didn't fall trying to stand.

"Then again, I want to thank you all for coming and.." And then had felt the softness of Musubi's hand grasp on his face.

"You don't have to thank us, time and time again, no matter how dangerous the journey, we will always be by your side and we will always be there to save you, just how you saved some of us." Replied Musubi. "Even though it was my fault you are like this due to my inability to save you. I.."

"Baka (Fool)." Said Antonio as he flicked Musubi square center on her forehead. "What matters is that you are here now along with everybody else, I couldn't ask for anything else Musubi." Grinned Antonio as he patted Musubi on her head. "Come on girls let's go."

 _Miya's Boarding House_

"Ara, so you are from a different Universe?" Asked Miya after hearing a explanation from Antonio as his Sekirei were interacting with Minato and his.

"Yes, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble here." Said Antonio as he had lowered his head in hope of earning Miya's respect.

"Hehe, please raise your head." Antonio had slowly raised his head. "I know any of this was not your fault. Maybe the Gods had something planned if they wanted to bring our two worlds together." Said Miya "Or I could be wrong."

"Well I know for one thing, I certainly do know one thing. Minato-san will definitely help his Sekirei end this twisted _S-Plan,_ just how I'm trying to end it on my world."

"Well keep your Sekirei near and dear to your heart and nothing will go wrong." Said Miya as she tilted her head and smiled. "Ara, speaking of which you said you had twenty six Sekirei?" Antonio had pulled out his iPhone, unlocked it and went to his photo app to pull up a recent picture of him and his many Sekirei. When he handed the phone to Miya so she could observe it, she gasped at the sight that Antonio had winged Yume and herself in his world.

"Don't worry." Miya had looked up but was shocked to see that his hazel eyes had shifted to a crimson color with a slit going down the middle of his pupil. "I won't mention anything." Miya couldn't help but to wonder what he meant when he said that but then it immediately came to her, she knew that he knew that she was the _Sekirei Goddess._

"Out of all the humans I have ever been in contact with, and I've been with a lot. You seem to be more 'gifted' than the rest. Antonio couldn't help but to chuckle and scratch the back of his head. He then suddenly seen her tilt her head and grin. "Please treat your world's Miya well."

"Of course I'll treat my wife well. That goes without saying. I've winged all my Sekirei and did what I thought was the right thing to do, so I bought them rings to wear whenever we go out on dates and such." Said Antonio with a smile.

 _Outside_

As Miya and Antonio had walked outside, they had seen everybody talking with each other but had seen Benitsubasa, and Akitsu take slide their arms into his. Minato had seen this and walked up to Antonio.

"It's crazy to see how many Sekirei you have, especially the Disciplinary Squad!" Said Minato as he had seen Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa. Antonio's pink haired Sekirei had heard Haihane snickering and felt a vein on the side of her head appear.

"Oi Haihane, what's so funny." Asked Benitsubasa

"Your minuscule chest." This caused Benitsubasa's face to turn deep red while still clenching onto Antonio's arm. Akitsu had just looked down at her cleavage and had a small blush rise to her face.

" _Oh my god you two._ Anyways Minato-san, like I've told Miya-san, thank you for allowing me to stay here for the brief time that I did." Said Antonio as he looked towards all of Minato's Sekirei, Musubi, Kuu, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kagari and Kuruse ( _From the Sekirei VN: Gifts from the future)._ "Minato-san, I know for a fact you'll be able to keep your promise, just how I promise to keep mine to my Sekirei. To end the Sekirei plan and live peacefully." All of Antonio's Sekirei looked at him with smiles visible on their face.

"Let's both do our best to keep our promise to our Sekirei!" Said Minato as they both shook each other hands. By the time Minato's Musubi was about to ask for a spar, the portal they had came through started to bend and started to sound like crackling electricity. "Seems like you have to go back home now."

"Seems like it." Antonio replied. "But know this, I will never forget any of you."

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 _Antonio's Universe_

"Jeez what's taking them so long, the portal is starting to lose power." Said Matsu "If they stay on the other side any longer they'll be.." Before Matsu could continue, herself, Kocho, Mizuki, Chiho and Miya had seen one by one Antonio's Sekirei starting to come back through the portal until finally Antonio and Musubi were the last ones out.

"Before we rest, I have to shutdown the power feeding the portal. Whatever you all saw, will more than likely never see again." Said Kocho as she hit a few keys on her computer before finally hitting one more key before fully shutting off power to the portal. The entry portal made a few noises before vanishing, along with the item that crossed over. " _Phew,_ now we can rest." Said Kocho, then had seen Mizuki rushing over to see Antonio's body beat up while Miya tended to everyone's wounds who had them.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Said Mizuki as tears started to swell up in her eyes. "Making your mother worry about you…" Antonio started to scratch the back of his head assuring her that he was alright, then out of the corner of his eye he had seen Chiho slowly approaching him with her hair covering her eyes from his view.

"C-Chiho-san?" As Chiho was finally only a few feet away, Antonio could see her hands shaking as they tried to form a fist as she had seen how badly he was hurt

 **[Play Song:** _ **Ana**_ **\- by Lia,** _ **Clannad OST**_ **]**

"Antonio-baka!" Chiho started to hit Antonio's chest closed fist. Before Uzume could step in and try to stop her, she had seen tears had started to form in her eyes, letting small stream of tears fall down her cheeks. "W-What if something really would've happened to you!?" Asked Chiho while all of the residents of the boarding home just gazed upon Chiho passionately speaking from her heart.

" _C-Chiho-san.._ " Whispered Antonio.

"I-I couldn't bare the idea of something terrible happening to you. I just can't! I won't!" By this time the tears had steadily started to flow down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose the person in my life who saved it! When I was in the hospital on what I thought was my death bed, all I could think about was seeing your face, seeing how I made friends with you. By seeing your face, stopped me from wanting to give up and give into the sickness that once was inside of my body."

" _C-Chiho."_ Whispered Mizuki as she wiped the tears forming from her eyes.

"Whenever I would see you together with Uzume, it would make me really happy I could get to see both of you together. That night when I was almost ready to give up fighting, you had made plans to rescue me."

"Of course! I couldn't stand the thought of someone as happy and thoughtful as you getting mistreated by someone like… Someone like Higa…" Said Antonio as he had flashbacks to the night he had rescued Chiho from Higa's hospital. "Chiho-sa.. Chiho you didn't deserve what had happened to you." Antonio had felt Chiho's barrage of punches on his chest had stopped and was replaced with the feeling of Chiho's head being pressed against his chest. As Antonio went to rub her head Chiho's head, she hugged him even tighter.

" _Please, Please be more careful from now on, Antonio."_ Whispered Chiho. "I don't want to lose you to anything."

"Hehe." Chiho had looked up to see that Antonio was smiling. "You won't ever have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere." At that moment, Chiho felt her heart race, beating a mile a minute. "Besides I.." Before he could finish, he had suddenly seen Chiho get up on her tippy toes and doing the unthinkable, stealing his words by sealing his lips with a passionate kiss. Except for Miya, Akitsu, Musubi, Karasuba and Yume, everyone else who had just witnessed Chiho kissing Their Ashikabi was at more than a lost for words but before anybody could say anything Chiho quickly apologized then ran to her room.

 **[Song END]**

"Ara, would you girls mind helping me in the kitchen for a few?" Asked Miya who directed the question towards those I just mentioned. Musubi, Yume, Karasuba and Akitsu walked into the kitchen to help prepare a meal.

"Hehe, good luck." Teased Karasuba as she vanished into the kitchen.

"Good luck? _What does she me.."_ Before Antonio could finish, he had turned to see his mainly aggressive Sekirei hair had his faces while their eyes just turned red like a murderous robot.

"A-A-Antonio-sama, have you no shame?" Said Kaho as she hid her embarrassed face from her Ashikabi. Antonio was just blinking rapidly as he could see Benitsubasa looking flustered as usual while Uzume and the rest of his Sekirei brought out their weapons of choice. Antonio couldn't help but rapidly sweat drop as his Sekirei inch closer and closer so they could give their ' _punishment'_ to their Ashikabi.

"H-Hey, can we a-at least talk about this?" Asked Antonio hoping to somewhat soothe the rage of his flustered Sekirei. "Oh come on, how is any of this my fault!?"

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Don't forget I have a poll going on now, so go on my profile and take part in it.**_

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

The S.S Minaka Sets Off!

"Thank you for accompanying me this morning Kanzaki-san." Said Chiho as she and Antonio were walking down the shopping district together. Antonio had seen that Chiho was wearing a blue and white striped dress that stopped down at her knees while also wearing a white hat.

"N-No problem Chiho-chan. H-hey about yesterday." Before Antonio could finish, Chiho jerked her head up and immediately grabbed his hand and walked forward. ' _Could it be that she doesn't want to talk about it?'_

 _Yesterday_

After Antonio's Sekirei exacted their 'discipline' on their Ashikabi, most of them stayed to try and soothe him while Uzume left from the voyeur and went to where Chiho was. After making it to Chiho's room, Uzume gently knocked on the door three times and waited for a response. "Chiho, It's me." A few seconds later, Chiho opened the door, allowing Uzume access to her room."

"Ah Uzume-san, to what do I owe this visit?" Asked Chiho sarcastically because she already knew why.

"We have been friends for a long time, so I think you already can guess what I'm going to say, can't you?" Replied Uzume "Why did you kiss Antonio?"

 _Antonio's Room_

Benitsubasa and Juusa had just left Antonio's room after talking with him for a few minutes but before the door to his room could fully close, Uzume stepped in after politely saying excuse me to Juusa and Benitsubasa.

"Jeez she's relentless." Said Juusa.

"Kanzaki-kun."

" _Back to finish the job?"_ Whispered Antonio

"Hmm? What was that?~" Asked Uzume.

"Nothing, anyways what's up?" After a few minutes of talking, Uzume explained what her and Chiho talked about.

"That sums it up! I want you to go out on a date with Chiho!" Said Uzume as she pointed a finger at Antonio.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!?"

 _Back to current_

' _Hard to believe Chiho has developed feelings for me, then again it wouldn't be out of the ordinary.'_ Thought Antonio as he kept walking with Chiho. "Say Chiho are you hungry?"

"H-Hai! Let's go to a family restaurant." As Antonio nodded, they headed to a nearby family restaurant for breakfast. Usually they would talk, but the awkwardness had taken over after yesterday's scene of Chiho stealing Antonio's lips. Neither of them knew what to say so they would just sit in silence. Chiho had ordered French toast with a side of bacon and eggs, while Antonio had ordered a omelette. After eating and paying for the food they decided to leave.

"Chiho we need to talk." As soon as this was said Chiho had stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Antonio. "Chiho, what do you think about me?"

"What do I think about you?"

 **[Play Song:** _ **Tender Feeling -**_ **Sword Art Online OST]**

Chiho then had clasped her hands together as if she was praying and closed her eyes.

"Ever since I first seen you at the hospital, I could feel a warm aura surrounding your very being. You're very kind hearted, sweet, more things than I can say at the moment. Hehe, I still have the flowers you have given me."

"Y-You do?" Antonio asked. Chiho nodded.

"Of course I do silly. It's sitting in a vase in my room. Everyday when I was in my old hospital room, I would look at the flowers and wish, wish that I would be able to get better soon so I could do a lot of fun things with you and Uzume-chan." When Antonio heard this his eyes just widen. "I wanted to enjoy things with you and your friends I never got to experience, that, to me would be really amazing. Getting to do that with the man who saved my life."

" _C-Chiho I"_

"Of course Mizuki-san, showed me, rather told me that you was able to find a way to get rid of this life threatening disease inside of me. When I heard that, I couldn't help myself to cry when I realized that I'll be able to get to experience all the things I would want with you, Kanzaki-sa, Antonio." Chiho said as she tilted her head and smiled. "Just getting to be by your side makes me happy enough, walking, talking, enjoying the simple things life has to offer puts a smile on my face like you never thought imaginable. Thanks to you, Uzume-chan, and the rest of your Sekirei, I'm able to live in the now!" Said Chiho as she closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled. "That's why it scares me the thought of seeing you seriously hurt."

"Chiho I.."

"Because I like you." The words like you echoed in Antonio's ear over and over again.

[ **Song END]**

"I-I mean it's only natural to develop such feelings for the person who saved my life, is it not?" Asked Chiho who's face was rose red while playing with her index fingers. Before Antonio could respond his phone had begun to notify him he had received a mass text message.

" _Well I hope everybody has rested up well, because the next round of the Sekirei Plan is about to commence. The location is attached to this message, each Ashikabi with a jinki in their possession have to attend no questions asked. Other Ashikabi attendance is needed as well. For this round, you shall only bring the max number of three Sekirei with you, meaning you can either bring, one, two or three Sekirei. Hehehe, I wish everybody luck in the marvelous game of the GODS!"_

After reading the text message sent to all Ashikabi's from Minaka, Antonio had immediately messaged Matsu and Kocho about their next course of action.

"Is everything alright Antonio?" Asked Chiho?

"Hehe, of course, hey let's head back home?" Asked Antonio, as Chiho nodded, they started their long journey back home.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

"Ok here is what myself and Kocho-tan found out about for the latest round of the _Sekirei Plan_." Said Matsu as she pulled up some files on a projector in their living room with Antonio's Sekirei carefully watching. "The location that was enclosed on where to meet for the next round is at the local pier where boats usually dock, but Minaka has it set up where his newly built yacht."

"Oniichan, what's a yacht?" Asked Kuu curiously. Antonio had just patted her on the head while she sat in his lap. This didn't go unnoticed by Antonio's other Sekirei who were glaring at the young Sekirei who in turn stuck her tongue out at them back.

"A yacht is a big, personalized boat that people with a lot of money own." Replied Antonio.

"Also." Added Kocho "Minaka mentioned that attendance was needed, he wasn't fooling around." Kocho had pressed a button on a little remote that pulled up a small map on the projector "Minaka is setting up perimeter to where those who choose not to participate will be dealt with _extreme_ force." Said Antonio's other very knowledgeable Sekirei. "He's basically firing everybody to participate."

"Minaka isn't going to be pulling any punches, specially with the progress of the _Sekirei Plan_. That's why it's best if we don't hold up either." Said Matsu as she pushed up her glasses to her face. Antonio was thinking about which three Sekirei to bring to the S.S Minaka then heard Minato and Yukari coming into the living room with their respective Sekirei.

"Nii-san, is everything ok?" Asked Yukari and Minato as they could see a serious thinking face upon Antonio.

"I'm fine really." Said Antonio with a warm smile on his face while Yomi rested her head on his lap gently rubbing her index finger along his chin. "Will there be Ashikabi and Sekirei trying to escape for sure?" Asked Antonio

"Most likely." Replied Kocho.

"Ever since you helped Haruka and Kuno escape the capital, more and more Sekirei and Ashikabi have been trying the same, but usually been stopped by the old Disciplinary Squad that Higa was looking over. But since now there isn't a Disciplinary Squad, Minaka probably has his armed forces heavily guarding the exits leaving the capital." Said Matsu. She had seen that Antonio was about to say something so she interrupted him. "Since I already know what you are about to say, normally I would go against it but I know you would want to help anybody you can."

"So who would you want to bring along?" Asked Kocho.

 _Later_

As Antonio was laying on his bed trying to rest up a bit before having to leave, he heard a knock on his door. When he got up to answer it, it was none other than Yukari.

"Hey Yukari, what's going o.." Antonio was interrupted as she leaned in and gave him a sudden kiss on the cheek. "O-Oi Yukari."

"Hehe, how'd you like that, you should be lucky, receiving something as great as that from your sexy cousin." Yukari said playfully causing Antonio. "Well it seemed you were thinking about something and I wanted to try to ease your mind." Said Yukari, after that she began to walk down the hall.

"Ugh, that girl is weird."

 _At the pier_

As the Ashikabi and Sekirei who were at the pier, they had turned to see a limousine coming to a stop. The driver had exited the limousine and went to the far back door to open it for Mikogami and his Sekirei representatives.

"Hmph this'll be a piece of cake." Gloated Mikogami. He then suddenly heard the other Ashikabi and Sekirei muttering amongst themselves as Minato, Tsukiumi, Tsurara and Oriha. Yukari with Shiina and Shi. Finally, Antonio with Kazehana, Karasuba and Akitsu. Mikogami sucked his teeth together at the sight of the northern Ashikabi flaunting his powerful Sekirei along with Minato and Yukari. "Mutsu if it comes down to it."

"Yeah, Yeah I know, besides, I have some payback that needs to be delivered." Replied Mutsu as he remembered the night Karasuba damn near embarrassed him during their last encounter. As steps to the yacht were lowered, the Ashikabi and Sekirei climbed aboard while the hesitant decided not to.

"Oh my! I always wanted to go on a yacht!~" Said Kazehana as she was snuggled up to Antonio's arm.

"It's good to enjoy the fact we are on a yacht, as a matter of fact I never been on one. But we can't let this stop us from our goal." Said Antonio.

"I couldn't agree more master." Said Akitsu. With that, the yacht had finally made its way out of the pier and towards its destination. As Minato, Yukari and their Sekirei were looking at the crystal clear water they were being moved across, speakers throughout the yacht had static a bit before flipping on.

" _Greetings Ashikabi and Sekirei both! Welcome aboard the S.S Minaka. For this fourth match of the Sekirei Plan, I call it the treasure hunting battle royale!"_ Chatter amongst the Ashikabi's and Sekirei broke out. " _Currently four jinki pieces are already in possession of Ashikabi aboard, it's simple, the moment all four hidden jinki pieces are found and are in the hands of a Ashikabi the fourth match will end. It doesn't matter if they end up with four different Ashikabi or they all end up in your hands. With that good luck!"_

 _Miya's Boarding Home_

Kaho had just returned to home and walked into the living room to see Musubi cuddled up with a pillow, complaining about how she wanted to be with Antonio. As the naginata Sekirei sweatdropped and chuckled sheepishly, she had heard the front door opening revealing the rest of Antonio's Sekirei coming back from completing their assigned task.

"Ara, welcome back." Said Miya, she had noticed they had minor scuffs on them, nothing too serious then she looked over to see Benitsubasa doing some arm stretches.

"Man I'm tired. I wish I could be with Antonio." Said Benitsubasa.

"So you can rub that freakishly small chest against his?" Said Haihane as she was standing next to Benitsubasa, causing her to ball up her fists.

"But Benitsu-chan is right." Said Ikki. "I do wanna be with Antonio right now." Antonio's Sekirei were in agreement. Kaiha had a smile on her face when Antonio was being very gentle with her when he had re-winged her. In fact Yahan, Ikki, Kaiha, Natsu and Juusa, along with the rest of Antonio's Sekirei couldn't help but to smile whenever they are around him.

"You might get your wish after all ladies." Mentioned Kocho.

"What do you mean?" Asked Juusa.

"Here take a look at this." Said Matsu as she showed everyone her laptop on her usual projector so that everyone can take a look. "Here this red dot is where Kanzaki-tan is, I've already calculated their destination and well.." Matsu had looked towards Miya who had her head tilted in confusion. "Miya you aren't going to like this. There destination is Kamikura Island." Miya had dropped the ladle she had in her hand to the ground. "That part isn't what we really need to be concerned about."

"Why do you say that? Isn't Minaka heading to the ship bad enough?" Matsu had a serious expression on her face that even shocked Miya and Uzume

"As you all know, except for the old Disciplinary Squad, the terminated Sekirei are being stored in MBI's recovery chamber." Matsu breathed in then exhaled slowly. "I've been getting a weird vibe lately, and I think it's because of this.." She pulled up two yellow, moving dots. "Miya as I told you before that I've been listening in to Kanzaki-tans father's conversation." Mizuki was shocked to hear this.

"Why yes, what of it?" Said Miya

"From what I've see and heard." Matsu paused for a few seconds before speaking again, seems Kanzaki-tan's father, plans on invading the capital. Plus… They are also heading towards Kamikura Island. If we don't stop them, it'll be a repeat of what happened long ago."

 _Aboard the S.S Minaka_

" _ **Flower Banquet!**_ " Kazehana's attack could be seen from the deck while the rest of the Sekirei and Ashikabi were attacking each other while searching for the four remaining jinki that were hidden on the massive yacht. A group of Sekirei's attack towards Akitsu were put to a halt as she encased herself in a orb of Ice. The attacking Sekirei thought there attacks were making their way through but were shocked to see that the orb of defense had shattered and the broken ice turned into shards that flew outwards, ripping the enemy Sekirei clothes also cutting and damaging them.

"I don't have a name for this move, maybe _**Hyōkaku**_ **(Ice Shell)** I suppose.." Battles were raging on as Minato, Yukari and other Ashikabi along with their Sekirei were trying to find and claim the hidden jinki while Antonio was just walking with Karasuba.

"You think those two will be ok?" Asked Antonio, getting a pat on the head from Karasuba.

"That part I find about you cute is that you worry about us. Don't worry those two will be more than alright." Said Karasuba.

"I seriously wish you would stop doing that." Said Antonio. "But I love about you. Karasu-hime." Karasuba's face turned deep red and could feel steam come out of her ears. "My, are you the type who's all about offense but no defense?" Asked Antonio. Karasuba was flustered and continued to walk next to her Ashikabi ignoring his previous question. "Say we've been walking for a while haven't we?"

Karasuba had stopped, confusing Antonio so when he looked forward, he had seen Mikogami infront of him tossing up and down the jinki he found.

"It's been awhile Ashikabi of the North. You seem to have built yourself quite a name, murdering the old Ashikabi of the East." Snickered Mikogami. Karasuba looked to her right to see Antonio's fist that wore his Sekirei combat type gloves began to form a fist. As soon as he was about to step forward, Karasuba and Mutsu stood infront of their respective Ashikabi.

"I have some payback I need to give you." Said Mutsu as he

"How many times do you need to be embarrassed before you learn that you can't beat me?" Asked Karasuba before she unsheathed her katana.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Identity -**_ **Mikio Sakai (Rakudai Kishi No Cavalry OP)]**

As they both rushed towards each other, allowing their blades to clash, their eyes met multiple times and Mutus had a look of determination to redeem himself after his shameful lost. They were going at speeds that were inhuman possible. While Mutsu was trying to find an opening, Karasuba couldn't but let out a small chuckle.

"After all this time, I thought you might've gotten better." Said Karasuba with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Come on Mutsu! Finish her already!" Complained Mikogami as he was jumping around, flailing his arms in the air up and down.

"Master!" Antonio had looked behind him to see Akitsu and Kazehana approaching behind him. "Are you alright?" Asked Akitsu as she tried to carefully examine Antonio. He assured her that he was fine as they looked at Karasuba's on-going sword fight with Sekirei Number #5. As Karasuba was effortlessly dodging Mutsu's slashes and thrusts, his attacks was causing damage to the ship itself.

"Ara, this is getting boring." Said Karasuba as she effortlessly blocked and deflected Mutsu's attacks with her sword. "Guess it's about time why I show you why I outclass you." Mutsu could've sworn she disappeared from view then reappeared behind him. As he tried to turn back around quickly, she got as low as possible and kicked him in his stomach with her left boot with enough force that a shockwave left his body. As he swiped down she back flipped away from him and skirted back. Mutsu slashed down sending a shockwave towards Karasuba who didn't move until the moment of 'impact.'

"It's done." Said Mutsu who was starting to breathe heavily at the sight of Karasuba no longer standing in her same position.

" _ **Tenkū No Kami No Odori (Dance Of The Sky God)"**_ Her Katana was cloaked in a grayish light and begun to bring the sharp side of her sword towards Mutsu's neck. As Mutsu slowly turned his head, to his and Mikogami's surprise, Karasuba's sword stopped short of taking off his head, but as the grayish light dissipated from her katana, the shockwave from her attack caused the ship to rock in the water.

 **[Song END]**

"If you are still fixated on settling things, we can do it once we get to there.." Said Karasuba as she placed her katana in her sheathe and walked back to Antonio's side.

"Just what did you mean by.." Antonio was interrupted as the speaker from the S.S Minaka suddenly turned on

" _Everybody stop! The four hidden jinki pieces have been found! As a gift, Sekirei with an Ashikabi who do not have a jinki will not be terminated."_ Ashikabi and Sekirei were chattering amongst themselves happily.

 _Minaka's Secret Hideout_

" _Are you sure about this?"_ Asked Takami who was casually smoking a cigarette.

"As you know the next part of the _plan_ requires a solid nerve, along with those eight jinki pieces, it would be necessary for those Ashikabi and Sekirei who don't have a jinki to go to the island." Replied Minaka. Takami just shrugged as she continued to take a puff of smoke.

"Speaking of which, you never have really spoken to your kids before." Said Takami. Minaka have her a confused look. "Your son and daughter, Minato and Yukari! You've been so wrapped up in this goddamn _Sekirei Plan_ you've been neglecting your kids!"

"Neglecting? I've been fulfilling the will of the Gods!" Said Minaka "I'll get to less important matters afterwards.. Maybe." Replied Minaka, causing Takami to grind her teeth.

 _S.S Minaka_

"Are you sure about this Yukari?" Asked Antonio as he witnessed her giving Minato her jinki piece that she had found.

"Mmhmm, I never really liked the idea of this whole _Sekirei Plan._ Then when I met Shiina and Shi, my whole opinion changed, I just feel like this is where I'm suppose to stop." Replied Yukari. "Make sure you and Minato make it all the way to the end!" Said Yukari and her, Shiina and Shi proceeded to head to a passenger boat so they could head back to the pier they had gone from. Minato, Antonio, Mikogami and surprisingly enough, Sanada and last but not least, Kakizaki who had stowed away were on the boat ride until it reached their final destination… Kamikura island.

 _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Yukari and Shiina along with Shi had finally made it back to the Capital after what seemed a short boat ride, she ignored it due to the fact on how fast the boat was. They were walking through the capital when all of a sudden helicopters started whirring overhead.

"Is that MBI?" Asked Shi in a gentle tone of voice. More and more helicopters were flying over the capital

"I don't know Shi, but something fishy is going on, and I don't like it." Said Yukari as she could feel something bad approaching the capital. As they were walking, Yukari could hear static loud and clear from her phone, so when she began to take it out of her pocket, her once bright screen had completely blacked out. "Huh? What the hell is going on?"

 _Outside of the Capital_

" _Huh?"_ Anthony was groggy from waking up due to the sound of doors opening and constant marching along with the sound of weapons being loaded. After he went to stretch and scratch his head, he had received a text message from General Rivers saying that he was being transferred to the 'naval unit'. "Hey you, where are we right now?" Said Anthony as he had seniority over the troops.

"Shino Teto sir." Replied the soldier. The immediate thought of his son raced through his mind as his resolve hardens. "Sir where are you headed off to if you don't mind me asking?" Asked the soldier as Anthony cocked his pistol back, placed it back in his holster.

"To Kamikura Island." Replied Anthony.

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 28, With Anthony and the US Army ready to invade The Capital, how will Minaka, along with the Ashikabi and Sekirei react? What secrets lie within Kamikura Island? What happens when Antonio confronts his father, maybe for the last time? I also want to apologize if this chapter isn't on par with the others, as always I love seeing reviews for you guys that is actually about the story.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Kamikura Taisai (Grand Festival)**_


	29. Kamikura Taisai

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

 __Kamikura Taisai

" _Wake up."_ Mizuki could feel something small shoving into the right side of her body. " _Wake up please?"_

" _Yawwwwwwwn!"_ Mizuki stretched her arms after yawning loudly. During which she took her time to look left and right while still trying to open her tired eyes all the way.

" _Oh finally you're awake!"_ Mizuki was curious to see that infront of her nobody was there, but when she looked down she had seen a child with violet hair with a white hair piece with violet eyes.

"M-Miya-san? How'd you get so tiny?" Asked Mizuki who's eyes hadn't fully opened.

"Hmm?" Mizuki had seen that the child was confused when being called by that name. "Oba-chan, dajiōbudesuka?" Mizuki blinked for a few seconds before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her right arm. Then she got a full view of what seemed to be a miniature Miya.

"W-What did you just say…" Said Mizuki.

"Oba-chan?" Said the little child with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Oi [ ], are you messing with your oba-chan?" Mizuki had looked up to see Antonio and Miya walking closer to her and the mystery child while Miya was sporting a noticeable baby bump.

"A-Antonio, what's going on?" Said Mizuki as she got up, clenched Antonio's shirt and began to shake it, along with him. The child then began to hug on Miya's leg.

"O-Oi! You said you was tired of taking care of your grandchildren so you said you were going to rest for a bit. Don't believe me?" Antonio had took his mother's hand as he helped her off the ground and the two began walking in what seemed to be eternity. Mizuki poked her head in the door that Antonio opened and thought she had seen heaven.

 _Miya's Boarding Home_

After hearing the doorbell ring, Chiho got up from the living room and went to the front door to open it. When she did, she had seen Takami, Mizuki's sister.

"Hello, is my sister here?" Chiho had nodded her head while opening the door wider for Takami then shutting it when she is inside.

"I believe Mizuki-san, is in the living room." Said Chiho as the two walked towards the living room. Once they actually walked into the living room, they had seen Mizuki snuggled up on the couch, wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, hugging a pillow while drool escapes the side of her mouth.

" _Alright grandbabies, one at a time"_ The sight of a childlike Mizuki had made Takami and Chiho sweatdrop

"Even though you and her are sisters, you seem _quite the opposite_." Said Chiho as she chuckled sheepishly. She then had seen Takami walking up to shove her sister awake.

"Oi!" Takami shoved her sister to the point where she had woken up but still had fully processed what happened. "Mizuki, where's everyone?"

" _Oh Takami-chan? Hmm? Oh everyone seemed to leave in a hurry. Including Miya-chan."_ Said Mizuki as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She could feel her sister grabbing her and Chiho by the wrist.

" _This is bad."_ Whispered Takami. "I'm getting you two out of here!"

"W-What's going on?" Asked Chiho who had a slight tone of fear In her voice.

 _Elsewhere_

Yukari, Shiina and Shi were walking along the seemingly desolate streets of the capital.

' _This place is like a ghost town, my cell isn't working so I can't call my brothers. I don't like this at all.'_ Yukari thought to herself. She felt Shi tugging on her sleeve, so when she had looked at her, she could feel the warmth from Shi's smile hitting her in the face. Before Yukari could speak, random gunshots coupled with overlapping shouts could be heard seemingly throughout the capital.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Said Shiina with a worried expression on his face. "That sounds close."

"Really close!" Said Shi.

"Freeze, don't fucking move!" Yukari, Shiina and Shi were met with foot soldiers with automatic assault rifles aim at them all. While one soldier radioed in saying they have cornered a couple of Sekirei, Yukari had seen Shi unsheathing her arm blades and dashed towards the soldiers. "I thought I said to…" The soldier's rifle barrels were soon sliced to the point that they were unusable.

"Don't you dare raise a weapon against my Ashikabi!" Said Shi with a serious expression on her on her face, all that Yukari could think was that, what's happening right now. Miya had arose after placing flowers on Takehito's headstone, when her eyes opened once more, they had changed forms.

"Mōichido sora de jibun no ichi o sōtei shi, Kouten no shima! ( _Assume your position in the skies once more, Island of Kouten!)"_ As Miya said this, the giant floating island had begun to shake violently before it began to slowly move according to the _Sekirei Goddess's_ wish. She had suddenly vanished from Takehito's memorial site to assume her position on the island to guide it.

 _On Kamikura Island_

"So this is Kamikura Island." Said Antonio as he, along with his Sekirei Kazehana, Karasuba and Akitsu stepped off of the yacht and stepped onto the rocky island that is Kamikura. "This is where everything was found about the Sekirei.."

"That's right Kanzaki-kun~." Said Kazehana. "This is where Minaka found the spaceship many, many years ago." Minato, along with Tsukiumi, Tsurara and Oriha were the last ones off of the ship before it sailed off.

"So what do we do with these?" Said Minato as he pulled out his Jinki and the Jinki Yukari gave him. Antonio had pulled out his two Jinki pieces and simply observed them. He then noticed that not only his Jinki, but Minato's, Mikogami's and Sanada's Jinki pieces had started glowing while they levitated towards the sky as all eight pieces started to form a circle before scattering to their original location.

"What was that?" Asked a confused Mikogami.

"That my boy, was the start of something grand!" Everybody had looked up to see the man behind the _S-Plan,_ Hiroto Minaka standing atop a cliff looking down at the Ashikabi and Sekirei who managed to make it as far as they did. "This is the place, where everything will be decided, the one who shall win the Sekirei plan, gifted to us by the gods!" Said Minaka. After he was finished speaking, the Island of Kamikura had started to vibrate violently which made the Ashikabi and Sekirei stumble, trying to keep their balance.

"Nii-san look!" Said Minato as he and Antonio looked towards the sky and had seen a white beacon of light shoot up towards the sky for a few seconds before finally vanishing from everybody's sight.

"And that is the commencement of the final bout of the _Sekirei Plan!"_ Said Minaka as he shouted down to the Ashikabi and Sekirei. "Good luck to you all!" Said Minaka as he stepped off the cliff, vanishing from everyone's sight. Antonio had looked towards Minato as silence ensued between the two.

' _So, we really do have to fight each other..'_ Thought Antonio. Before he went to speak, the Ashikabi's turned their heads to see a large boat speeding towards the same spot as Antonio and the other Ashikabi were dropped off the island from.

"Oi, everybody?" Said Antonio in confusion as he seen his, Minato's and Mikogami's Sekirei approaching them. "Why are you girls doing here?"

"Well." Antonio had looked over to see Matsu pushing glasses up to her face. "See Kanzaki-tan, the thing is…"

"Oh wow! I remember you two!" Said Musubi as she pointed towards Numbers #38 and #39 which Mikogami was the Ashikabi over.

"I hope you remembered our faces, Number #87, because I want you to remember ours when we eliminate you." Said Mitsuha, only to see Kaho slowly reaching for her naginata.

"Yes I indeed remember you two, Numbers #38 and #39. You two were the ones who tried to harm my Ashikabi at the orders of your Ashikabi." Said Kaho as she started to point the tip of of naginata towards Mitsuha and Mitsuki. "Try as to may, but with the love of my Ashikabi, I shall overcome and triumph and challenge." Said Kaho as her eyes had a real serious look in her eyes while Musubi was shaking with excitement.

"How about we get things started!" Musubi who jumped in the air and started descending towards Mikogami's and Kakizaki's Sekirei with her fist balled up.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

' _How can you call yourself a man! You're not my father, you are stranger to me!'_ Anthony remembered during his brief visit to Maison Izumo to try and bring his son back to the United States. He isn't surprised at Antonio's outburst because like father like son, Antonio has his anger. Anthony was trying to enjoy what little peace the ship ride to Kamikura Island with other United State soldiers to try and secure the spaceship that crashed on the Island so many years ago. As the sounds of soldiers conversating ensued, A intercom had noticed the soldiers that they would be arriving shortly with others behind.

"Let's go capture us some Sekirei!" Yelled out one soldier, as others joined in telling in unison raising their automatic weapons up in the air, Anthony got up and walked over to the soldier who has got everyone hyped. "Hey man what the hell is your problem!" Said the soldier as Anthony grabbed his collar.

"My problem? So you think capturing what's on the Island is going to be a walk in the park?" Anthony asked but got no response. "Answer me!" The soldier then began to hesitate answering the pissed off higher up. "Thought so. Don't get everyone hyped up, because if we fail, where will all the energy to boost everyone's hope go next?" Asked Anthony as he released the Soldiers collar. The rest of the boat ride to the island was filled in silence while Anthony continued to remember what he called ' _unwanted memories'_.

' _P-Please don't go! I-I thought we were going to be a family and raise Antonio together!'_ Anthony remembered Mizuki begging him to stay around. ' _If you won't stay for me, please, please let my son have his father in his life, there's only so much I can teach him by myself.'_ Said Mizuki as the sight of the father of her unborn child was getting ready to walk out on her.

' _You would get disowned by your family if you kept it, so my only suggestion to you, is that child you have inside of you, get a abortion.'_ Was the only thing that Anthony said to Mizuki after he left, leaving a pregnant Mizuki to fall to her knees with tears flowing from her face. After remembering such an event, Anthony couldn't bring himself to ask why out of all times did he remember.

"Sir!" Anthony had looked up to see the soldiers exiting the boat. "We've finally arrived."

"About time." Said Anthony as he exited the boat.

 _Streets of Shino Teto_

The foreign soldiers were making their way towards MBI which Minaka haloed to be vacant because of his presence at Kamikura Island, but he wouldn't risk anything harming his precious _S-Plan_ that was gifted to him by the Gods.

"Come on men, not much further!" Yelled out one soldier as they marched closer and closer to MBI. One of them actually had set off one of Minaka's installed traps, from the ground a silver cylinder came up from the ground, emitting a smokescreen that the soldiers got caught up in. As they had to cover their mouths as not to inhale the smoke, they had all heard a soft, sweet melody that could put someone to sleep.

" _H-Hey, what's the s-soun.."_ The soldiers had fallen asleep one right after the other. After the smokescreen had subsided, two familiar faces happened to emerge into the scene.

"That's what happens when you mess with _**Tenshi no yōna koe**_ ( _angelic voice)_ attack." Fist pumped Haruka.

"I actually really like that name, unlike the other names you tried giving it." Said Kuno in a joking manner. "Still you were right, about having a feeling something terrible was about to happen."

"Yeah, besides." Haruka looked at his palm before forming a fist. "I still hadn't truly thanked Kanzaki-san for helping us escape the capital, heh it feels like it's been forever ago seen then. Huh, Kuno!" He seen his Sekirei coughing hard to the point where blood could been seen.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Kuno assured her Ashikabi.

"Hey, aren't you two.." Haruka and Kuno looked forward to see more faces that had a hand in helping them escape and those faces were Antonio's relatives, Yukari and her two Sekirei. "Ahh, Haruka and Kuno!"

"Ahh Yukari-san, where's Kanzaki-san?" Haruka asked

"H-He's elsewhere. Making sure the Sekirei Plan is over, once and for all." Replied Yukari. She then had observed the unconscious soldiers on the ground.

"Well, let's do our best here and stop these invaders." Said Haruka, receiving a head nod from Yukari.

' _Please, Minato, Tonio-niisan, be careful.'_

 _Kamikura Island_

Kaho was sent flying into a rock wall, creating a spider web crack. As she was trying to get herself off the wall, Mitsuha and Mitsuki charged towards her with her whip at the ready but suddenly had halted as Yomi used her scythe to halt their assault.

"Out of the way you tossed aside Sekirei!" Said Mitsuha

"Two on one? Doesn't seem fair at all, but I don't expect you two to know what fair is." Said Yomi as she embraced her scythe.

"What was that!?" Said Mitsuki.

"Kaho-chan, how about I back you up?" Suggested Yomi.

"It would be much appreciated." Said Kaho as the naginata and scythe Sekirei had continued to fight Numbers #38 and #39. Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato's were busying dealing with Mikogami's huge number of Sekirei while Benitsubasa was standing next to Antonio, Matsu and Kocho. She observed the new group of Sekirei that were under Natsuo's command.

"You used to be a feared Sekirei, now look at you." Said Natsuo's Sekirei as she observed Benitsubasa's white outfit. "Seems as if you turned soft." As Benitsubasa was about to step forward, she had seen Haihane step infront of her and Antonio, pointing her claws to them all.

"Only I can talk to #105 like that. It really pisses me off to see Sekirei who are completely clueless to the fact that their Ashikabi doesn't give a shit about them. Oh and don't think you are an exception either."

"The hell are you talking about! If he didn't care about us, he wouldn't have agreed to let us emerge to him!"

" _It's useless it seems."_ Whispered Haihane. "Oi flatty come help me take care of these mindless lost causes." Haihane asked Benitsubasa.

"I'm going ignore that 'flatty' comment you just made." Said Benitsubasa as she cracked her knuckles.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Ale Ale! Kyoryuger Instrumental**_ **]**

"Careful you two." Said Antonio, receiving a smile from both Haihane and Benitsubasa.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Assured Benitsubasa. As the pink haired Sekirei got into her fighting stance, Haihane flexed her claws before charging straight in.

"Charging straight in, hmmph not very smart! Guess your time out of the Disciplinary Squad must of.." One of Natsuo's four Sekirei didn't notice that Haihane jumped up into the air while Benitsubasa took the chance to catch her by surprise.

" _ **Mō kōgeki ken!**_ (onslaught fist)" Benitsubasa had unleashed a fury accurate punches that sent her opponent in the air. "Haihane!"

"Hmmph." Haihane had seen Benitsubasa's opponent being sent upwards towards her so she readied her claws and spun around furiously, covering the lifted up Sekirei in cuts. Haihane then had kicked her down back to the rocky ground, causing a crater. As the smoke subsided, the rest of the three Sekirei charged at Benitsubasa who taunted them by motioning her finger to come at her.

" _ **EXTREME QUAKE!**_ " As Benitsubasa's fist met with the ground, the ground had started to break apart due to the shockwave being sent their way.

"Weak!" As the three Sekirei were in the sky due to dodging Benitsubasa's attack, they had looked down to see the pink haired Sekirei grinning. "It can't be!" They all had looked up to see Haihane was above them. She then had begun to attack all three furiously with her claws with precise speed.

"Whose weak now?" Asked Haihane. " _ **Mayonaka no ikari!**_ (Midnight Fury)" Haihane had raised up her right arm and swiped down as fast as possible, sending them all back down to earth leaving Natsuo with a horrible sight of his four Sekirei getting back up.

"Seems like you bitches don't know when to give up." Said Benitsubasa as she along with every other Sekirei could feel a surge of power course through their veins.

" _ **GRAVITY HAMMER!**_ " Yashima swung her overly sized hammer towards one of Kakizaki's Sekirei but she managed to block it while Taki jumped off the shoulder of the Sekirei who blocked Yashima's attack and was quickly descending down upon her. Taki was stunned when Nanami had came in and quickly slashed upwards, causing Taki to step away from the two.

"I got your back Yashima." Nanami said with a look of confidence in her once harmed heart. As Yashima nodded her head, they headed back into the heat of battle. Juusa and Toyotama, along with Kuruse were back to back with each other.

"How are you girls holding up?" Asked Toyotama as wiped her forehead with her right arm.

"Hmmph, something like this is no problem." Replied Juusa

"I can keep going." Said Kuruse as she gripped onto a trident she just conjured up. Ikki and Akitsu were fighting together almost if they were in sync, matching their movements and attacks. As an enemy Sekirei lowered her blade towards Ikki, Akitsu swiped horizontally to create a ice barrier to protect Ikki.

"Arigato." Said Ikki, but had only seen Akitsu motioning her hands as if she was holding onto something.

" _ **JOŌ NO KEN**_ " __(Queens Sword, Similar to Yumi's Ice King sword from Senran Kagura Estival Versus). Akitsu conjured a sword made from pure ice and that was emitting mist from the blade. "Scatter!" Akitsu slashed vertically, destroying her own barrier that protected Ikki but also managed to damage the Sekirei that targeted her.

' _Akitsu, you are definitely strong.'_ Ikki thought as she gripped her two short swords tighter. "Guess I got to step up as well!" As Ikki and Akitsu stepped into the fray once more, Uzume and Natsu had knocked down a couple of Mikogamk's Sekirei but they just kept getting back up.

"Just stay down!" Said Natsu as she pulled out another throwing knife/kunai in her right hand. She then had felt Uzume place her hand on her shoulder.

"Let's keep knocking them back down until they finally learn not to get back up." Said Uzume.

"Ara, you holding up Saki-chan?" Yahan asked as her dagger clashed and held with another Sekirei's sword.

"Hmmph! The real question is that are you holding up?" Asked Saki as she dropped down and managed to bring her foot to her opponent's chin as she performed a backflip. " _ **KYŪSOKUNA KIBA!**_ (Rapid Fang)" Saki then used her twin swords to rapidly slash at her enemies at speeds that cannot be seen by the human eye.

"Such a kawaii move, let me show you something better. _**SHADŌ SHŌTOTSU!**_ (Shadow Clash)" As soon as she clashed blades with her enemy, she had suddenly vanished in a black vog. Then suddenly appeared behind her attacker and kicked her in her side and chased after her with a semi-maniacal grin. Hikari and Hibiki intertwined their hands and raised their free hands into the sky, summoning forth lightning that struck where their opponents where but they had managed to dodge their attack but didn't dodge Kagari's fireball attack.

"Thanks for the assist." Said Hibiki.

"Don't mention it." Said Kagari but as the three was conversating, they didn't see the Group of Sekirei charging at them.

" _ **FLOWER BANQUET!"**_ Kazehana extended her right arm to summon forth a powerful wind that sent the Sekirei's that were targeting Kagari, Hikari and Hibiki flying into a rock. "Ara, hope you girls don't mind if little ole me hops in." Said Kazehana. Kaiha and Oriha were back to back as Oriha's flying gears floated around her. Kaiha flexed her arm blades as she then continued clashing with her opponent as Oriha pointed her finger at her enemy, sending her flying gears towards her.

 _Elsewhere_

"Hehe, won't be long now!" Minaka said as he observed the Jinki were slots, all eight of them in a circle formation. "With the amount of Sekirei on the Island battling, the Jinki should be charged enough to activate them without having to take them to that place! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm such a mastermind that it even scares me at times." Said Minaka as he continued watching the Jinki storing up power as the Sekirei of Kamikura Island fight.

[ **Song END]**

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

In what seemed to be a desolate area away from the rest of the Sekirei, the only sound that could be heard that filled the air was swords clashing, and those swords belong to Sekirei Numbers #4 and #5

"See now there's plenty of room to have our bout. Try not to disappoint me like those other times before." Taunted Karasuba as their blades met and stood almost face to face.

"What do you find so special about that human, have you forgotten what happened on this very island all those years ago? Because I sure haven't." Said Mutsu.

"...Why don't we make this interesting?" Asked Karasuba, confusing Mutsu. "If you can get me to surrender, then I'll tell you the reason why."

 **[Play Song:** _ **Unravel**_ **\- Tokyo Ghoul Opening]**

As they stepped away from each other they dashed towards each other again, letting their blades blast against each other multiple times, at a high rate of speed that sparks could be seen coming off their swords. They both could feel cuts appearing on their body as they rapidly clashed with each other. Mutsu stepped away from Karasuba and slowly sheathed his sword.

"Hoo?" Said Karasuba in a excited tone of voice.

" _ **CHIKYŪ NO KAMI.**_ (Earth God)" Mutsu then tapped his sheathed sword into the ground which caused the ground to shake violently. The ground began to send a shockwave that broke the ground towards Karasuba. As she swung her sword, the shockwave kicked up a lot of dust, making her invisible from Mutsu's sight.

"Seems as if this was another let down." Mutsu looked up to see Karasuba was high in the sky. "So let me end this quickly." Said Karasuba as she proceeded to coat her katana in grayish light. She swung horizontally, sending a shockwave downwards towards Mutsu. As he went to block the shockwave, he skidded back due to small explosion but as he finally came to a stop he could feel Karasuba's katana on his throat.

[ **Song END]**

"If you are going to terminate me then hurry on with it." Said Mutsu as Karasuba's katana didn't move a inch

"Now, now, calm down, we already established that no matter what, you can't beat me, no matter what you try or do." Said Karasuba, hearing Mutsu suck his teeth. "Besides we need to save our strength."

"For what?" Asked Mutsu.

"Hehe. For the best part of the Kamikura Taisai." Replied Karasuba. Benitsubasa was standing beside Katsuragi with her fists clenched. Just as Katsuragi charged herself at the Sekirei staring them down, out of the corner of her eye, Musubi could see Yume motioning her index finger, signaling her to come over to where she was.

"Ha...Ha…. Y-You wanted something Yume?" Asked Musubi curiously.

"Yes, walk with me." Said Yume. As Musubi followed she had noticed Yume wasn't speaking at all.

"Um, Yume-san? Is everything ok?" Asked Musubi.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Yamagasumi**_ **\- Naruto Shippuden OST]**

"You know Musubi your _Tama_ is glowing ever so brightly." Said Yume catching Musubi off guard. "I always knew that you would grow up to be something amazing, something that would soar beyond my expectations."

"Y-Yume-san?"

"Being one of our Ashikabi's Sekirei, I can see that being with him, has made you and Kaho-chan the happiest I've ever seen you two. You both have grown into fine women." Said Yume as a small tear emerged from the right side of her eye.

"T-There's no need to cry Yume-san." Replied Musubi.

"I can't help it." Said Yume as she then wiped the tear from her face with her hand. "After all this is said and done, I want you and Kaho-chan, to show me the results of the time you spent with Antonio-san."

"Hai! I can't wait!" Said Musubi as she clenched her fists.

 **[Song END]**

Meanwhile, Antonio, Matsu and Kocho were all standing at a safe distance from his and the other Sekirei, watching them viciously fighting. Matsu and Kocho had seen Antonio's face and asked him what's troubling him.

"Everyone's trying so hard for my sake. I'm just standing here watching." Replied Antonio.

"Well if it makes you feel better Kanzaki-tan, were standing with you." Said Matsu.

"Everybody is fighting, because they want to have the life with you that you always talk about, one of peace and love." Said Kocho. "Believe it or not, you are the secret to their strength. You're the reason why they keep pushing and pushing." Antonio had looked at his right hand to see the Sekirei symbol etched onto his right Combat Type gloves. He smiled and balled his right hand into a fist.

"Alright mina, lets."

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

The fighting had ceased as everyone had looked up towards to the sky to see a red flare being shot up in the sky.

"Kanzaki-san!" Antonio could see Karasuba landing in front of him with her clothes ripped, so he couldn't help but embrace her. "K-Kanzaki-san?"

"Karasu, I'm glad you are alright." Said Antonio, causing his Sekirei to blush and causing Matsu and Kocho to smile. "What's going on?" Karasuba pointed out to the open water and what he seen had shocked him as he had seen huge, multiple ships, submarines emerging from the water making their way to the Island. "W-What's going on?"

"It's." Antonio had seen Matsu push up her glasses. "The second invasion of Kamikura Island."

"Ara, such a predicament." Antonio along with his Sekirei turn to see Yahan, Saki and the rest of his Sekirei.

"Master.." Said Akitsu in a concerning tone of voice. All of Antonio's Sekirei were looking at their Ashikabi for guidance, until something hit him.

"Oh my is this something that the famous Ashikabi of the North can't solve?" Said Mikogami, slowly angering Antonio's Sekirei.

"Oh have you figured out anything since you want to claim I haven't figured out anything?" Replied Antonio. Cashing eyes to fall on him.

" _Have you figured out something Nii-san?"_ Whispered Minato. As the sounds of multiple footsteps could be faintly heard, Mikogami started to slowly run his chin.

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound too bad. Alright then let's begin this ' _Kamikura Taisai'_ of yours begin!" USA soldiers were marching on the 'desolate' Island carrying their automatic weapons marching towards where they last heard the sounds of a fierce battle taking place.

"Alright men, let's keep go.." The Soldier stopped as he as seen the ground beneath them slowly turn to ice. When they had looked up they had looked up, they had seen Akitsu slowly walking towards them. "It's a Sekirei! Our orders are to capture, do not kill. Use whatever force you have to use to neutralize them.

"I don't think so." Said Akitsu as she raised both of her arms, freezing the U.S soldiers automatic rifles, rendering them useless.

" _ **EXTREME QUAKE!**_ " Benitsubasa punched the ground, breaking the ground and sending a powerful shockwave towards the USA soldiers causing some of them to fly back into the ocean. Throughout the island, multiple sounds of gunfire, and battling could be heard throughout the Island.

"Excuse me." Yume tapped a U.S soldier on the shoulder the immediately after grabbed his shirt. "No invaders on this Island! So go flying!" Said Yume as she literally tossed the soldier into the sky. She then had looked in the sky and seen that the clouds had begun to separate from each other. "The time is near." Said Yume as her eyes changed form at the 'massive' sight she was witnessing. Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato's, Mikogami's, Natsuo's and Kakizaki's Sekirei were fending off invaders while also fighting each other.

"Eh!? You aren't serious Tsukiumi?" Asked Minato as he, along with his water Sekirei face what seemed an endless amount of ships and submarines.

"As a heart attack Minato!" Said Tsukiumi. "These Invaders shall witness the power of a single number Sekirei! Your relative and the other Ashikabi's are doing their part on the land. So please, not only as my husband, but as my Ashikabi." Said Tsukiumi as she placed her hands on Minato's shoulders. "Assist me in this fight!"

"Alright Tsukiumi." Said Minato as he nodded his head, earning him a rare smile from his tsundere Sekirei. As their lips touched, Tsukiumi's aquatic wings of light had emerged from her back.

" _This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi!"_ Tsukiumi crossed her arms together in a 'x' formation. " _As a storm approaches, whitecaps grow, and tides rise suddenly."_ Tsukiumi then had raised her right arm slowly in the air. " _The Final Wave!"_ As the U.S naval unit were in the submarines and ships, they then suddenly felt the calm, quite waters slowly shake the ships and submarines then bit by bit turned violent.

"Tsu-Tsukiumi." Minato was in shock to see Tsukiumi was gathering a humongous amount water infront of the island, causing all the U.S soldiers on the ships and submarines to freeze up.

"You dare invade this sacred Island for your own selfish desires, put my Ashikabi and his family in danger! For that, judgement shall be bestowed upon you all! _**KAIJIN NO UTAGE!**_ (Sea Gods Banquet)" The giant orb of water then had formed a monstrous face and had let out a huge roar. When Tsukiumi quickly lowered her arm, the sea creature crashed into the ocean, causing a humongous wave that easily beaten the ships in height to crash into them, utterly destroying the ships and pushing the submarines far away from the Island destroyed.

"Tsukiumi, t-that was amazing." Said Minato as he had seen Tsukiumi making her way back to her Ashikabi.

"Yes, even though I revealed my trump card."

"Huh? Trump card?" Asked Minato

"For when I challenge the landlady! I wish to see I stack up against the mightiest Sekirei." Said Tsukiumi.

"I-Is that so?" Said Minato with a dead panned expression while also sweatdropping. While Antonio had seen his Sekirei going at it with Mikogami's Sekirei while also defending the Island he felt a tug on his pants, when he went to check it, had seen seen three is Sanada's Sekirei.

"W-We can't find our Ashikabi, and we don't know where he is!" Said Shijime. Antonio had looked all over the battlefield until a familiar voice had stopped everyone.

" _ **All right listen up! If you don't listen to our demands, this Ashikabi we got won't be having his head intact much longer!**_ "

"Master!" Shining and Sanada's two other Sekirei could hear Sanada struggling on the other side of the megaphone. Everybody had seen Antonio clench his fists furiously.

" _B-Bastard!"_ Whispered Antonio. Kocho and Matsu had slowly tried to reach out to their Ashikabi but had seen him suddenly squat down and pat Shijime on the head, causing her to stop crying. "Don't worry, I'll bring your Ashikabi back."

"R-Really?" Replied Shijime. Antonio nodded his head.

"Karasuba!" Yelled out Antonio summoning his Sekirei.

"You rang?" Asked Karasuba sarcastically. Antonio had looked Karasuba in the eye, which caused her to blush.

"Please protect Matsu and Kocho-chan." Said Antonio as he could hear gasps from his three Sekirei.

"A-At least let one of us go with you." Said Karasuba.

"Sorry but I can't." Replied Antonio

"Why!"

"The U.S is known for their less than noble tactics, and I wouldn't feel right at all if I were to send one of you and you didn't come back." Said Antonio as he looked deep into Karasuba's eyes, seeing a tear slowly started to develop. "Don't worry I'll be safe." Said Antonio as he got into a track race stance before taking off towards where he heard the loud voice originate from. Out of curiousity, Musubi followed.

 _Five Minutes Later_

Anthony was watching Sanada struggling as he tried to loosen up the rope that had bound him while two soldiers were on his right and left. He knew he wasn't going anywhere but he just wanted to make sure. He quickly heard the sounds of the soldiers surrounding him adjusting their guns but also heard the sounds of footsteps, so Anthony could only guess who it was.

"Persistent aren't you… Son?" Said Anthony as he slowly turned around to see his son. "Why such the mean look."

"Let Sanado go. I'm only going to say it once." Said Antonio in a flat tone of voice.

"You think you are in a position to give orders?" Asked Anthony. Receiving nothing from Antonio. Sanada kept struggling until he felt the rope loosen, so he signaled Antonio to try and keep him busy. "Ara, it feels like I'm starring in a mirror."

"Unfortunately, I am your child." Replied Antonio. "So you don't have much say in that matter." Musubi from a distance couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"How naive."

"Eh?"

"You should be lucky that you mother cares about you and didn't want you to hear this from her. You ruined her life." When Musubi heard this she could feel a thump go off inside her chest.

"Y-Your lying!"

"When she was pregnant with you, I tried to convince her to either give you up for adoption or abort you, but she was so stuck on keeping you to make our 'precious little family' knowing if she kept you, her whole family would disown her." When Antonio heard this, he had a flashback to when it was just him and his mom living together, about all the struggles she had to go through raising him. "I never wanted you, your mother trapped me." Said Anthony.

' _A-Antonio-sama..'_ Thought Musubi.

' _Man that piece of shit is cold.'_ Thought Sanada as he was closer to undoing the ropes, good thing too because the soldiers that were suppose to be watching him had taken their eyes and weapons off of him.

"You are a waste of existence, your mother was stupid for even allowing you to breathe oxygen." Said Anthony. He then observed his gloves to see that his right glove had the Sekirei symbol etched on it. "For all I know you're a Sekirei." Anthony raised his arm, making the soldiers take aim.

" _You are no longer my father, as I'm no longer your child."_ Whispered Antonio as his eyes changed from his hazel color to his Crimson colored eyes, causing his father to smirk. "If that's how it has to be then, fine, but don't you dare, CALL MY MOTHER STUPID!" said Antonio as his Crimson eyes were emitting tears of mixed emotions. As Sanada fully released the ropes that kept him bound, he then took out the left soldiers pistol, but before anyone could do anything, Antonio had let out a cry of anger before punching the ground, demolishing the landscape around him.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi jumped out of her hiding spot, but as the smoke dissipated, all she could see was destroyed rocks. She then had seen Sanada and then they both had seen Antonio standing above his father who was laying on the ground, with blood coming from her head and mouth. Antonio couldn't say anything, more like he didn't want too because the image of Higa kept popping up in his mind and he didn't want to add another person he's killed on his conscious. He then seen Musubi slowly approach him.

"Let's go Musubi, Sanada's Sekirei must be worried sick." As she nodded, the three turned away from Anthony and started to walk away. Anthony then slowly reached for his pistol but was more than stunned when Antonio was had kicked his pistol out of his hand. "You never learn do you." Said Antonio, he then saw Musubi grabbing him by the collar.

"Please go away!" Said Musubi as she spun around for a few seconds that finally let Anthony go, sending him flying off the Island.

 _Later_

"Master!" Shijime and two other Sekirei ran up to Sanada with tears filling their eyes as they all hugged onto their Ashikabi Antonio smiled as Karasuba walked up to Antonio and hugged him.

"Karasu?"

"Thank God you are ok." Said Karasuba. Antonio had looked to see everyone walking up to him and Musubi.

"Nii-san? Are you ok?" Asked Minato, causing his Sekirei to look and see that a tear was slowly rolling down Antonio's cheek.

"Yeah, just tired." Said Antonio trying to laugh it off. Musubi knew better than that. Elsewhere Minaka was actually freaking out that the Jinki had just up'ed and vanished in a bright, white light. He could only assume one thing, that the Island of Kouten was near. He was cursing himself for not activating the Jinki ' _prematurely'._

' _It's time.'_ Musubi turned around behind her, but she saw nothing.

"Alright so let's get back to this festival." Said Mikogami.

"Mikogami, let us use the norito!" Said Mistuha. As Mikogami agreed, he allowed all of his Sekirei, including Mutsu who was not wanting to but after hearing Mikogami complain, allowed their wings to emerge.

"Darling?~" Antonio turned to see Kazehana and felt her soft hands grasp onto her face. "Won't you allow my wings to soar?" Asked Kazehana as she stole his lips.

"Oi!" Hikari pulled Kazehana off and then kissed Antonio as well, then one by one all of Antonio's Sekirei kissed his lips, allowing their wings of light to emerge.

" _Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi!"_

" _Were the pledged thunderclap, no disaster will hit our Ashikabi!"_ Hikari and Hibiki both recited.

" _This is the dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi!"_

" _This is the Ice of my pledge, shatter all misfortunes that befall my Ashikabi!"_

" _The hammer of my pledge, shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"_

" _This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate all sworn enemies of my Ashikabi!"_

" _By the veils of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!"_

" _By my swords of the pledge, my Ashikabi's foes shall be assassinated!"_

" _By the scythe of my pledge, my Ashikabi's enemies shall be cut down!"_

" _By the raging fists of my pledge, I shall pulverize all threats to my Ashikabi!"_

" _By the claws of my pledge, may all my Ashikabi's fears be ripped to shreds!"_

" _With this staff of my pledge, let nothing come in the way of my Ashikabi!"_

" _These are the flames of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi!"_

" _With the spear of my pledge, nothing shall ruin the peace of my Ashikabi!"_

" _With the trident of my pledge, I shall pierce all threats to my Ashikabi!"_

" _Gun of my pledge, shoot down and kill the target of my Ashikabi!"_

" _Dagger of my pledge, slaughter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"_

" _Twin swords of my pledge, cut away all things that may hold back my Ashikabi!"_

" _Scissors of my pledge, cut the root of evil from my Ashikabi!"_

" _Kunai of my pledge, silence the foes of my Ashikabi!"_

" _By my fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"_ As Musubi had finally done her norito, the island itself seemed to have emerged a pair of rainbow colored wings due to the excessive amount of power through the noritos. "Alright! Here goes!" Said Musubi as she jumped up and started descending upon Mikogami's, Natsuo's and Kakizaki's Sekirei. The next thing Matsu, Kocho, and Antonio could hear was a gigantic explosion. The force of the shockwave was enough to knock all of the Ashikabi's down.

 _On Kouten_

The pillars surrounding the Sekirei humongous _Sekirei Symbol_ starting to glow a sakura pinkish color.

"Well, it seems as if the challenger for the final match. Has been chosen." Said Miya as the wind gently against her goddess kimono.

 __ _ **Wings Of Fate**_

Back on Kamikura, Antonio had slowly opened his eyes to see on his left and right that Matsu and Kocho were fine, he then looked at where all the Sekirei's clashed with their noritos to see that the dust still hadn't lifted.

"Mina!" Antonio tried calling out to his Sekirei, but was only answer when something made the dust dissipate. He had seen that all of his Sekirei's clothes were ripped to the point it was revealing a part of their body as they were on the ground exhausted and hurt. The only one standing was Musubi, out of all of Antonio's, Natsuo's and Kakizaki's Sekirei.

"Antonio-sama!" Antonio had seen Musubi running up to her Ashikabi with her clothes ripped. "See, I managed to protect my modesty too."

"Ahh, I see." Said Antonio with a dead panned expression with a sweatdrop. "How are you feeling?"

"Musubi isn't tired at all!" Said Musubi as she fist pumped the air. All of a sudden Antonio, Matsu and Kocho had seen Musubi had a coat of pink light start to envelop her.

"Musubi-chan, what's going on?" Asked Kocho. They all had turned their heads to see Yume slowly approaching them.

"It's signifying."

"Signifying what Yume-tan?" Asked Matsu.

"Signifying that Musubi, shall be the one to take on the final challenge that awaits her there." Said Yume as she pointed her index finger upwards, causing everyone to look up and see the floating, majestic Island of Kouten.

"K-Kouten.." Was all the words that had escaped Musubi's mouth.

"C-Congrats Musubi." Musubi had turned to see Kaho limping towards her while holding the left side of her body. "Y-You managed to bring Antonio-sama to the promised land." Said Kaho but was shocked when Musubi shook her head in disagreement.

"Not just me, we all managed to bring him here." Said Musubi as her, along with Kaho looked out to see Antonio's Sekirei who fought but wasn't standing. "The love and bond we have with our Ashikabi is the real reason why everyone was able to bring Antonio-sama here." Kaho nodded before she passed out from the pain she held back to just congratulate her best friend.

"I'll tend to everyone's injuries." Said Yume as she turned her back to everyone. "Musubi, your final challenge awaits you." Was all that Yume said before walking to all of Antonio's Sekirei along with the others belonging to the other Ashikabi's. All of a sudden Benitsubasa mustered up all the strength she could to lift herself up.

"Number #88, please, win this for Antonio!" Said the pink haired Sekirei. Musubi nodded.

"Everybodies wish." Musubi had brought her arms to her chest then spreader them out, letting elegant pink wings of light emerge from her back. "Will be answered with these wings!" She then looked towards Antonio and extended her arm out. "Shall we go?" Antonio had simply nodded as he softly placed his hands into hers. She then squatted down and then jumped up high in the sky with her emerged wings acting like actual wings guiding the pair to their final destination, to their final match.

After a few minutes, Musubi and Antonio had finally landed on the Island of Kouten and when they did, Musubi's elegant pink wings of light had slowly faded away.

"So this is Kouten!" Musubi said with a excited tone of voice. Antonio looked to his right to see that Musubi was dangerously close to the edge so he hurried and pulled her away so she wouldn't fall. "Ehh? I wasn't going to fall." Whined Musubi, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Welcome!"

 **[Play Song -** _ **Girei**_ **: Naruto Shippuden OST]**

Both Musubi and Antonio had immediately turned to a flight of stairs, and atop of those stairs, stood the final challenge, the being that brought about Sekirei's.

"Oh Miya-san!" Said Musubi as she excitedly wave towards the sakura purple haired woman walking down the flight of stairs until she was leveled with Musubi and Antonio.

"While you are on this sacred Island, you shall address me as Sekirei Number #0." Said Miya in a flat tone of voice.

"Hai, gomen'nasai." Said Musubi, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Dear." Antonio then looked at Miya who stood on the opposite side of the gigantic Sekirei symbol. "It's great to know that you are alright. I wish to run over and give you a hug, but as it calls for it, I must assume my duty." Said Miya. "Now, Number #88, you along with your Ashikabi have overcame many trials and tribulations, fought many powerful enemies, befriend a wide variety of allies, while all that time, you were getting stronger."

 **[Song END]**

"There's a limit to just how strong one person can get just by yourself." Replied Musubi, causing Miya to raise an eyebrow. "True I trained and trained so I wouldn't be a burden onto Antonio-sama. Trained so that an incident like what happened on the bridge would never happen again.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Man Of The World**_ **\- Naruto Shippuden OST]**

"That time, literally made me feel so weak and insignificant, that it made me stop and think. Was I really strong enough as I had hoped? Could I been able to save Antonio-sama before 'that' happened?" Musubi questioned herself.

"And what did you do about that." Asked Miya as she gripped onto her sheathed katana.

"I trained, faster and harder than I have before, but flashbacks of that night kept appearing in my head. If only I had just turned around that night, then maybe, just maybe I would've been quick enough, but I knew that I couldn't be stuck on it forever. Luckily, I had a wonderful supporting Ashikabi who kept pushing me, telling to never dwell on the past, to always keep looking on to a brighter future! With Kaho-chan and the rest, I learn that through the bonds I have with others, that is when I learn the meaning of true strength!" Said Musubi with seriousness in her eyes as her _Sekirei Tama_ started to glow brightly at a fast pace.

"M-Musubi." Was all that Antonio could say, he didn't know what happened on the bridge had impacted her so heavily.

"That's why with my friends and my loving Ashikabi, I'll never want to stop becoming stronger! Both in body and mind! I'll reach for the top, and if I do that then I'll just keep climbing higher. If I hit my limit, then I'll breakthrough that barrier stopping me and go beyond!" Miya had simply smirked.

 **[Song END]**

"Well then show me how strongly you hold onto that conviction of yours!" Said Miya as she stepped into the ring that surrounded the Sekirei symbol. "Once you step into this ring, the final round with commence."

"Be careful Musubi." Warned Antonio as he seen Musubi doing some of her signature stretches she does before a battle, she looked back at Antonio and gave him the thumbs up.

"Wait for me Antonio-sama." Said Musubi before she walked into the ring as well "All right Number #0, I'm ready to go all out!" Said Musubi as her _Sekirei Tama_ glew so brightly, Yume jerked her head up to Kouten while she was healing up Sekirei that were fairly injured.

' _Do your very best Musubi!'_ Thought Yume who went to continued healing everyone.

"Well then." Musubi had got into her fighting stance the moment Miya started unsheathing her long katana. "I too shall give it my very all. Think of this as training, the only difference is, that I will actually try to kill you." Said Miya with a dead serious expression in her eyes. As Musubi nodded Miya had got into her stance as well. "Well Number #88, let the final round begin."

 **[Play Song:** _ **Change The World**_ **\- Saori Hayami]**

For a few moments silenced ensued between Numbers #0 and #88, nothing could be heard except the gentle breeze. As the wind touched upon both of their skins, they immediately launched at each other at crazy speeds. As Miya's sword and Musubi's solid fist collided, the impact created a shockwave so massive it even pushed Antonio a couple feet away. After that all Antonio could see was Musubi trying to find an opening while dodging Miya's sword slashes and thrusts.

"Haaaaa!" Musubi back flipped away from Miya and then quickly dashed back towards her with her right arm extended. Miya just moved her head but could feel the force of Musubi's punch messing up her hair. Musubi was the suddenly dodging Miya's slashes that were at an angle with ease the had suddenly back flipped away from her again.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Said Miya as she dashed towards Musui and slashed her sword horizontally at Musubi but was totally shocked to see that Musubi stopped her attack with the metal heel to her right boot. The impact of the speed and power was enough to make Antonio squirt his eyes to the point where the shockwaves would make him miss what was going on. ' _I see, so she stopped the blade with her heel.'_ Miya had thought. She then had seen Musubi jumping in the air while spinning around then she had felt Musubi's left foot connect with the right side of her face, the force of the kick sent Miya back a couple feet. Miya, the _Sekirei Goddess_ herself could feel Musubi's _Tama_ was so radiant that she felt that she was having a fight with Yume but could sense her power rising exponentially.

"Haaaa..Haaaaa." Musubi was breathing hard, while Miya was doing something she thought she would never do, sweating. Was it from Musubi keeping up with her to the point she felt as if things kept going she was going to overpower her? Whatever it was, Miya had a small flashback to the time when she first had helped Musubi with her training.

' _You, Number #88, no, Musubi, have came a very long way.'_ Thought Miya who clenched onto her sword "You've done well to push me as far as making me sweat." Said Miya as she pointed her katana at Musubi. "The games end here." Said Miya with a dead serious expression on her face.

"Hai Number #0!" Said Musubi as the combat Sekirei launched herself towards the _Sekirei Goddess_ , even Antonio was stunned to see that Musubi had punched the sheathe to Miya's katana she used to block Musubi's punch. In an instant, Musubi could feel the handle of Miya's katana hit her in the stomach so hard that she coughed up spit while Miya demonstrated her speed with her katana as she effortlessly thruster her sword to what seemed to be hundred of times, shredding almost the rest of Musubi's clothes almost leaving her with just her skirt and bra.

"Haaaaaa!" Miya was shocked that even after that onslaught of thrusts that Musubi brought her right fist back and had thrusted her fist towards Miya with so much force that the top to Miya's _Goddess_ kimono ripped. While Musubi was breathing hard, Miya's hair had shadowed her eyes.

' _Uh-oh.'_ Antonio thought.

 **[Song END]**

Antonio had watched Miya 'calmly' place her long katana back into her sheathe then turned her attention to him giving him a warm smile, causing him to blush lightly.

"I must say Musubi, you are the first to ever do some kind of damage to me." Said Miya causing Musubi to jump up in down with excitement causing Antonio to face palm while sweatdropping. "But how about we end things now instead of dragging it on?" Said Miya as both Antonio and Musubi could see Miya being cloaked in a white light.

"I was about to suggest the same thing!" Said Musubi as she was yet again cloaked in a pink light. They both knew that this next attack would decide things, not only for the moment, but for the future as well. Musubi's pink light was then directed to her fist while Miya's white light had directed to her katana she had begun to slowly unsheathe. While both of their hair covered their eyes, Antonio could feel how intense things were getting but as soon as he gulped both Musubi and Miya lunged at each other letting their lighted fist and sword collide with each other to create an explosion with so much force that Antonio was almost pushed off the Island.

"W-What was that?" Asked Kaho? As Yume was just finished attending to everyone's injuries. She had seen Yume smiling as she looked up to Kamikura Island.

"The deciding moment." Was the only thing Yume said in response to Kaho's question. Back on Kouten, when the smoke had cleared, Antonio pushed up his glasses to see that Musubi and Miya were both standing but not without having scratches appearing all over their person. Just as Antonio was about to take a step forward, in slow motion he had seen Miya slowly falling forward until she was on the ground. Musubi had turned around to see Antonio and waved at him excitedly.

"Antonio-sama! Did I do good?" Asked Musubi.

"You did more than good Musubi, I'm extremely proud of you." Said Antonio as he deeply hugged Musubi, causing her to smile. Antonio then went over to Miya as he slowly lift Miya up in his arms. "You were really something else, Miya."

"Ara, I-I'm glad I could give you a display that you liked." Said Miya as Antonio helped her off the ground and up on her two feet. She then fully embraced her husband into a hug. " _I love you so much, Antonio."_ Whispered Miya.

"M-Miya." Said Antonio, then the two had seen Musubi was glowing at exponentially fast speeds until her elegant wings of light emerged from her back. "W-What's going on?" Asked Antonio as he could feel his eyes changing form.

"Number #88, Musubi, due to your strongly felt convictions, you have defeated me in battle. Kouten now has recognized you and your Ashikabi, the true winners of the _Sekirei Plan._ " Musubi was beaming with so much happiness that had launched herself at Antonio smiling and laughing. "As it stands, Musubi, of this generation of Sekirei, you now hold the title of strongest Sekirei." Said Miya as the trio stood together. She then suddenly turned to Antonio. "Follow me."

"R-Right." Said Antonio as he started to follow Miya. The sakura purple haired wife of Antonio had stopped as she could sense Musubi following them as well.

"Gomen'nasai Musubi, this part is for your Ashikabi, you will have to wait here." Said Miya as she continued up the flight of stairs leaving Musubi to pout.

"Don't do that, I'll be back." Said Antonio.

"Mmhmm, and I'll be waiting for you right here!" Said Musubi as she seen Antonio hurrying behind Miya. As the pair finished climbing the stairs and entered some sort of room, Antonio had seen the eight Jinki pieces correctly placed in their numeral slots with two orbs that seemed to activate the machine which in turn activated the Jinki.

"This place is where you will be able to make one wish of yours come true." Said Miya, causing Antonio to look at her with his Crimson eyes. Antonio didn't really need to think about it as he walked up to the machine. "Place your hands on the two orbs and state your wish." Miya had instructed him.

' _My wish? That's obvious, I wish for every Sekirei to wake up from their termination and be able to be with their Ashikabi!'_ Thought Antonio. The Jinki in their numeral slots had began to glow to the point that the numbers etched on them started to disappear and the machine reveal a circular slot in the very middle of the machine that held the Jinki's in place. Outside, Musubi was sitting on the stairs bobbing her head left to right until she heard the very same whirring, she looked back to see the top of the stairs was enveloped in a bright white light.

 _Shino Teto Hospital_

Takano has never once left Namiji's side, if anything he felt guilty for not being a strong enough Ashikabi to be able to try and stop her termination. He was asleep on her hospital bed, not leaving her room once unless it was to get something to eat or drink, even use the bathroom. He felt something kept nudging at him, so when he woke up, he sleepy looked around the room but when he looked at who woken him up, he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes as he had seen Namiji who had bandages wrapped on her sides and a bandaid on her forehead.

"Ohayõgozaimasu, Kouji-san." Said Namiji in a gentle tone of voice. Takani had quickly embraced his thought to be lost Sekirei and asked her why, he thought she was terminated. "I-I don't know. All I can remember was that I was shrouded in darkness that all of a sudden two beings of light held their hands out to me and guided me." He then saw Namiji slowly letting a tear fall on her cheek. "I'm just glad to be by your side once more!" Said Namiji as the pair kissed, letting her wings of emergence appear on her back. Outside of the hospital, MBI officials were rounding up the U.S soldiers and properly arresting them for not only trespassing, but for also endangering the lives of everyone in the capital. Yukari, along with the help of Haruka, and other Ashikabi's who were in hiding helped defend the capital and protect the MBI building where the terminated Sekirei were held.

"Well that takes care of that!" Said Yukari as she clapped her hands together, she then turned to Shiina and Shi and gave them both warm smiles. "Goodjob you two!"

"Serving you is more than a pleasure." Said Shi as she gracefully bowed to Yukari. While Shiina just smiled, Yukari had noticed Haruka and Kuno walking up to them. "Thanks for your help too! Well, now that this is over, what do you two plan to do?" Asked Yukari curiously. Before Haruka could answer, he felt Kuno sliding her arms into his.

"Well I, we plan to.." Before Haruka could finish, he looked at the doors to MBI to see Multiple different Sekirei emerging from the doors looking all dazed and confused. Yukari didn't understand what was going on so she carefully decided to approach one of the girls and ask her what happened to her. She claimed to not know what happened, all she could remember was that she was walking in darkness before two beings of light appeared before her. One of them extended their hands out to her and told her to go out and find the person who I'm truly destined to be with. Next thing she knew, she slowly opened her eyes to see herself, and different Sekirei slowly awaking from termination, all having the same 'dream.'

' _Nii-san.'_ Thought Yukari. Haruka and Kuno, along with Shiina and Shi asked her what was going on. All Yukari could do was smile at the fact that she was a witness to her Nii-san keeping his promise.

 _Kamikura Island_

As all of Antonio's Sekirei were conversing with Minato's, Mikogami had a sudden epiphany. What if the way he was doing things were wrong, treating those who would break their backs and bodies for him while he treated them like they were nothing. He noticed how he treated Yomi, and now sees that she's the happiest she's ever been, even more than when she was winged by him.

"Oi look!" Everyone looked up to see Musubi and Antonio descending down back to Kamikura Island with Musubi's elegant wings of light. As soon as they touched down, Saki had tackled Antonio to the ground.

"Antonio!" Said Saki as she rubbed her cheek against his while they were on the ground. "Uwah!" Saki could feel Yahan yanking her off Antonio, then Kaiha had gently helped Antonio off the ground.

"H-How did everything go?" Asked Kaiha. Antonio had nodded his head, assuring them that things have finally been settled. He then could feel Minato placing his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Goodjob Nii-san." Said Minato as Antonio looked back at Tsurara, Oriha and Katsuragi to see their clothes had scratches and rips in them while Tsukiumi stood at Minato's side. Yume walked up to Musubi and instantly took her hands into hers.

"Musubi! I can feel your _Tama_ glowing as bright as ever! It's radiance reminds me of even mines."

"What do you mean Yume-san?" Asked Musubi as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Hehe, it means we may have to see who's stronger between the two of us." Yume foreshadowed. Benitsubasa had looked to see Natsuo's Sekirei apologizing to him. Benitsubasa had a look of disgust on her face.

"Mina." All of Antonio's Sekirei looked at him. "Let's go home." Said Antonio as he then could feel Kazehana's breast on his left arm.

"Yes let's, so that I may serve my tired Ashikabi.~" Said Kazehana in a seductive tone.

"You aren't serving him anything you pervert!" Said Hikari as a vein popped up on the side of her head as she took Antonio's right arm.

"Huh? I thought Kanzaki-san already had a mother?~" Teased Kazehana.

"What was that?!" Said Hikari but then was immediately calmed down by Antonio and waited for a ship to come a bring them back to the capital that Matsu and Kocho called for.

 _Miya's Boarding Home_

After all the U.S soldiers were out of the Capital and in custody, Takami had decided it was safe enough to bring Mizuki and Chiho back to the Inn. Since Kuu wanted to see her Oniichan, Takami brought Kuu along as well. As they walked up to the door, Mizuki took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door.

"Helllooooooooo!~" Said Mizuki hoping to earn a response. "Hmm, seems as nobody is home yet." Said Mizuki as she walked through the main entrance and into the living room. "Haaaa! Take me back to dreamland!~" Said Mizuki, causing Chiho and Takami to sweatdrop.

"Y-Your sister sure is unique." Said Chiho. Causing Takami to sigh, as she tried to take out a cigarette she could feel Kuu tugging at her pants leg.

"Where's Oniichan?" Asked Kuu in the sweetest voice possible. Before Takami could answer, both her, Chiho, and Kuu looked at the door to see Kazehana and Hikari arguing while holding Antonio's arms. "Oniichan!" Antonio had seen Kuu walking up to Antonio and had hugged his leg.

" _Hey back off runt."_ Said Hikari. Kuu just looked at Hikari with a neutral expression before frowning and sticking her tongue out at her. As Antonio rubbed Kuu on her head, Chiho had slowly approached Antonio. Kazehana and Hikari who was hesitant at first but had released her Ashikabi who ran up and hugged Chiho.

" _Thank God you are alright."_ Whispered Antonio. Chiho assured him that she was alright.

" _Huh? Antonio?"_ Antonio had seen his mother slowly emerged from the living room. After he had seen her, all he could hear what his father told him about his mother going through a lot more than what he knew about. His Sekirei, relatives who just walked through the door, Kuu and Chiho had seen Antonio's hair cover his eyes as he slowly approach his mother.

"Okasan."

" _Hmm?"_ Said Mizuki.

" _Gomen'nasai."_ Antonio confused everybody in the room. He just kept repeating that I'm sorry and sorry over and over.

"What are you sorry for?" Asked a confused Mizuki.

"Dad, told me everything." Mizuki eyes widen at the sudden statement made by her son. Mizuki looked up to Antonio's face to see multiple tears streaming down his face.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Glassy Sky**_ **\- Tokyo Ghoul OST]**

"Mizuki what is he saying?" Asked Takami.

"B-Because Of me, you were disowned by our family." Said Antonio. Takami was in disbelief that her own family had disowned her sister because she was pregnant by someone who didn't meet their standards whatsoever. Before Antonio could speak, Mizuki grabbed onto her son, making him fall to his knees so she can whisper into his ear.

" _Nothing is your fault, so don't feel like it is, it's mostly mine for falling for sweet words and empty promises. But if I had a choice I wouldn't change anything because I wouldn't have been given the most incredible blessing in my life and that's you Antonio. Sure I went through a couple of struggles, what human doesn't. What I'm trying to say is, because of you, I'm the happiest I've ever been."_ Whispered Mizuki, causing Antonio to hug onto his mother and righty for a few minutes.

 **[Song END]**

' _That's why Nii-san was crying then.'_ Thought Minato. All of Antonio's Sekirei had made way as his sakura purple haired wife got on her knees as well and gently placed her head on his back.

"I regret ever having anything to to with him, but I don't regret giving birth to you." Said Mizuki as she wiped the tears away from her sons eyes. "Besides when you give me my grandchildren, it'll make me forget about everything, KYAAA! Ow!" Antonio had signed and flicked his mother on the forehead before standing up.

"Thanks mom, I feel better now."

"I don't!" Said Mizuki as she kept rubbing her forehead, causing everyone around her to sweatdrop.

"Obasan." Antonio gained his Aunt Takami's attention. "Whatever happened to Minaka?"

"Don't know. After all the Terminated Sekirei suddenly awoken and left out MBI, nobody has heard a word from Minaka at all." Said Takami "Even though I'm Minaka's second in command, I'll keep it running for the Sekirei's bank card. But I must admit, you accomplished a great feat Antonio."

"No, we did it all together." Said Antonio as he then suddenly felt Yashima wrap her arms around his.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Butterfly -**_ **Digimon Adventure Tri Version]**

"But thanks to you, you managed to bring all Sekirei who were terminated back and were able to give them the chance to find their true loved one."

"She's right you know!" Said Benitsubasa as she slid her arm around his available arm. "You managed to keep one part of your promise."

"It's kind of hard to watch you rub that invisible chest of yours on his arm." Said Haihane. Benitsubasa smirked as she then turned around to Haihane to show her that her chest had actually grown, no padding, no nothing. "Hmmm."

"What do you think?" Asked Benitsubasa.

"Congratulations." Said Haihane, causing Benitsubasa's eyes to have sparkles in them. "From graduating from a AA-cup chest to a A-cup." Said Haihane as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Wait, what do you mean one part of my promise?" Asked Benitsubasa causing her to stop her from killing Haihane.

"Not only did you promise to end the _Sekirei Plan_ , which you did." Said Benitsubasa.

"You promised to live a life a love with us as well." Said Karasuba as she was wearing a short ponytail.

"Kakugowokimeru ( _Prepare Yourself_ )." Said Yahan. Antonio then could see Kaho, Yashima, Nanami, Kuruse, Akitsu, Toyotama, Ikki and Kaiha all having a raging blush on their face while Kagari had the same blush on her face but didn't allow Antonio to see it. As Antonio sighed he turned to see his mother had a nosebleed.

"Why is your nose bleeding!?" Asked Antonio, all he got from his mother was a thumbs up. The rest of the household started to laugh at the comedic sight.

"With the _S-Plan over,_ let's live the life you envisioned for us." Said Miya.

"Let's all enjoy what the future has in store for us, all together Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she held out her hand to her Ashikabi. Antonio knew his journey started with Musubi and Kaho, and ended with everybody he would ever care about together in one place.

"Hai!" Replied Antonio. As one door closes on his journey to end the Sekirei plan, another one soon opens.

 _ **All I can say is wow, thank you all, for the amazing and wonderful support of my FanFiction. Communicating with such amazing people/fans who took the time out to give my story a chance is really something special to me!**_

 _ **I love reading the reviews that have something to do with the story, love talking with you guys personally and implementing such amazing ideas you guys have. I'm blessed to have known all of you guys!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Bright Future For the New Generation?**_


	30. Bright Future For The New Generation?

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ *****_ _ **Lemon Included In Today's Chapter***_

 _ **Wings Of Fate - Finale**_

Bright Future For The New Generation?

A total of three weeks had passed ever since Antonio had won the crazy death game known as the _Sekirei Plan_. Minaka hadn't shown his face at all, almost as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. This matter didn't concern Takami since she now runs MBI now as new head director, giving her two children, Minato and Yukari jobs, just hearing the word job made Yukari's heart crack knowing she couldn't ' _take_ ' Antonio shopping with her. As she sweatdropped her two Sekirei, Shiina and Shi couldn't help but to laugh at their Ashikabi's cuteness.

"So, you finally found a place?" Asked Antonio, as he could see men in black suites and black glasses moving Mizuki's things out to a moving truck that was parked outside.

"Yep, don't worry it's only a hour away, so that means I'll be able to check on you anytime I want!" Said Mizuki, causing her son to sweatdrop.

"Yay.." Said Antonio with a deadpanned expression. When Mizuki saw this, she pouted and began to pinch Antonio's cheek. Antonio kept repeatedly tapping on his mother's hand to make her release her death grip she has on his cheek. When she did, Antonio rubbed his cheek instantly.

"Miya-san?" Miya poked her head out of the living room as she heard her name being called. "If my son gives you any trouble, don't be afraid to set him straight." Said Mizuki, casuing Antonio to slowly gulp and turn around to see a familiar ' _deadly'_ aura surrounding her.

"I'm sure your son shall give me no troubles." Said Miya, then came her signature giggle, followed by the appearance of her famous demon mask. "But if anything were to happen, then I'll guess I'll had to take your advice and straighten him out. Although we won't have that issue, right?" Asked Miya as she grinned towards her husband with the demon mask stared at him, causing him to sweat bullets. Mizuki had felt the movers whisper in her ear that they had finished moving her things successfully.

"Well that's my que." Said Mizuki as she fully embraced her son in a hug. " _You did a wonderful thing for your girls, saving an entire alien race. Nevertheless I couldn't be more proud of you."_ Whispered Mizuki in Antonio's ear. As the mother said her goodbyes to her son, Antonio had walked her mother out to her limo that was waiting for her while the moving truck went on ahead to her new house and move her belongings inside. Miya had walked up besides her husband and seen Mizuki about to get inside but had stopped and waved at the pair. "Give birth to a lot of healthy children!" Said Mizuki as she got into her limo. As Antonio had sweardropped, Miya and Antonio had watched the black limousine exit their view.

"Hehe, your mother is a persistent one." Miya said behind a chuckle.

"You have no idea." Replied Antonio as he closed the door. Miya then had suddenly wrapped her arms around the neck of her beloved. "M-Miya?"

"Thank you, thank you for ending Minaka's craziness." Replied Miya.

"We as long as he is still out there we need to be careful." Said Antonio as Miya nodded.

"You are right, by the way."

"Hm?"

"There's someone I want you to meet. I was heading there anyway and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you two." Antonio was confused, but looked inside of her eyes and agreed to accompany her. He followed his wife while enjoying casual conversation, making her smile and giggle. He then noticed the scenery around them had changed and noticed that Miya had stopped walking, he then had seen a memorial with a picture of a man with white hair.

"Miya, is that?"

"Antonio, I would like to introduce you to Takehito." Said Miya as Antonio simply observed the man's picture. Miya had kneeled down to say her usual prayers. She signaled Antonio to come kneel down next to her. "Thanks to Antonio, he's managed to fulfill everyone's wish, by ending Minaka's twisted version of the _Sekirei Plan._ " She had smiled. "Please be at peace knowing that the Sekirei will no longer be senselessly fighting each other." Said Miya as she placed her hands together. " _Would you like to say something?"_ Asked Miya. Antonio agreed.

"Takehito-san, there was a lot of things I didn't understand at first about Sekirei or the _Sekirei Plan_. After meeting them for the first time, I knew that what Minaka was doing was for his own selfish pleasure. Forcing beings of life and love to fight against each for leisure isn't right, so I made a promise to not only end the Minaka's _Sekirei Plan_ , but to allow each and every Sekirei to find their true love without the fear of having to constantly watch their back. Through many challenges and battles, we managed to cross the finish line. As Miya had said, I hope you are able to be at peace knowing that the Sekirei aren't being manipulated. I also promise to take real good care of Miya."

' _A-Antonio._ ' Miya had looked to her left to see Antonio standing up so she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. "Shall we get going?" Asked Miya.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Haaaaa!" Outside of their home, Musubi and Kaho were training with each other, ever since Musubi claimed the title of strongest of her generation, it's driven some if not all of Antonio's Sekirei to want to get stronger to the point they wish to properly challenge Musubi for the title of strongest.

"Musubi, you are definitely strong! You are deserving of the title you have, but know this. I will be the one to challenge you and be known as strongest." Said Kaho as she placed her right hand over her heart while her left hand gripped on her naginata.

"Hai, and I'll look forward to the day you do challenge me, if it's today, tomorrow, the day after that, or even generations from now." Said Musubi. Inside of their home, Chiho and Uzume were watching television together while Matsu and Yomi were looking at magazines together with raging blushes on their faces. As they giggled, Kocho had signed as she continued to do some personal research herself on her computer. The rest of Antonio's Sekirei, except for two, were in the pool enjoying themselves. As laughter could be heard inside of the pool Karasuba was in her room looking at the ceiling, she then looked on her dresser to see multiple pictures of herself and Antonio together, she couldn't help but to smile as she walked up to the dresser and picked up the picture to see Antonio had a upset face as she placed her arm on top of his head as she smiled.

" _Hehe."_ Karasuba then looked at her left finger to see her ring that she rarely takes off unless she's in a fight. " _I've came a long way, but I'm glad I was able to go on such a life changing journey with you, my love."_ Yume couldn't help but to easedrop as she listened outside of Karasuba's room with a grin on her face. As the door handle could be heard turning, Benitsubasa came rushing to the door and opened it to see Antonio and Miya carrying a couple of sacks.

"Antonio! What do you have there?" Asked Benitsubasa as she seen the sacks the pair carried.

"Dinner. Hmm? Where's Haihane?" Asked Antonio and right on time, Haihane came down the stairs with a pink book in her hands. "Hmm? What do you have there Haihane?"

"Haihane what the hell!" Said Benitsubasa.

 **[Play Song:** _ **It's The Training**_ **\- Naruto Shippuden OST]**

"Where the hell did you get that!" Said Benitsubasa.

"From your room." Haihane said in her neutral tone of voice. "Your journal is pretty cute." Haihane cleared her throat. "Dear journal, today I made Antonio his favorite lunch today, he looked so impressed that he was speechless." As Haihane continued to read on, Benitsubasa rushed into the kitchen to place the bags on the counter and rushed back to try and take back her journal.

"Give it back!"

"No, I'm almost getting to the good part." Replied Haihane, causing Antonio and Miya to chuckle slightly. "Last time I checked my bra size they were a A-Cup, well now I'm…" Benitsubasa's face turned deep red then she successfully snatched away her journal before Haihane could finish.

"Awh." Said Haihane in a sad tone as Benitsubasa rushed towards her room.

 **[Song End]**

As Antonio sighed, he had seen Akitsu drying her head off with a towel, wearing her bikini top and a black nike shorts. She walked up to her Ashikabi but also seen Miya giving Haihane a scolding about teasing Number #105.

"Welcome home master." Said Akitsu in a sweet tone of voice as she approached her Ashikabi, giving him a kiss as her left hand softly grasped the right side of his face. After her icy blue wings of light had emerged from her back, she took a few steps back from Antonio.

"Hehe, hey Akitsu, where's everyone at?" Asked Antonio.

"Well, I believe Karasuba is in her room while Musubi and Kaho are off somewhere training and the rest are in the pool, with the exception of Uzume and Chiho who are in the living room." Replied Akitsu. The Ice Sekirei then had seen Uzume and Chiho emerging from the living room and approaching the small group.

"Heya." Said Uzume as she grinned towards Antonio.

"W-Welcome back." Chiho greeted Antonio. Just as Antonio was about to reply back to Chiho, he could hear the front door opening to reveal Kaho and Musubi who had just returned home.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi then had ran up to Antonio's back and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her breasts touch his back. "Welcome home!"

"Hey, did you and Kaho's training go alright?" Asked Antonio. Both Musubi and Kaho nodded.

"Hai, one day I will formally challenge Musubi to a real fight." Said Kaho. "We all wish to get stronger, in both body and mind."

"You won't be holding onto that title for long Mu-chan.~" Teased Kazehana. As everybody started to laugh, Antonio decided to pay a visit to Karasuba's room. As he finally managed to walk up the stairs and walked up to her door, he proceeded to knock on Karasuba's door and waited for an answer.

"Ara, to what do I owe this visit?" Asked Karasuba sarcastically. "Don't just stand outside, come on in." Said Karasuba as she allowed her Ashikabi access to her room. When Antonio walked in, he was more than surprised to see that her room was tidy and clean, he walked up to her dresser to see that she had pictures of their times together, along with the ring he gave her a while back sitting in its box.

"I'm surprised." Said Antonio

"About what?" Asked Karasuba

"That your room is so clean...Ow!" Antonio had felt Karasuba pinching his cheek.

"That's pretty mean to assume my room would be dirty." Said Karasuba. Antonio had seen Karasuba was wearing a black sports bra and spandex shorts while wearing her hair up. "W-What, it's not nice to stare you know." Said Karasuba as she blushed slightly.

"G-Gomenasai,I can't help it, besides, you are really beautiful." Replied Antonio. As soon as Karasuba heard the word beautiful, her face turned cherry red as she could feel her body shudder. "Also, you've came a really long way. I can sense that all that negative, killing vibe from you is totally gone."

"Well that's because I have such a loving Ashikabi who not only keeps his promises, but likes to dish out compliments." Said Karasuba as she undid her hair, letting it slowly fall beyond her shoulders. "Besides, their isn't anyone else I'd rather be submissive to."

" _Can't believe you actually admitted to that still."_ Whispered Antonio.

"Hmm, what was that?~" Said Karasuba as she wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck. "Never mind about that. But."

"But?" Asked Antonio but all he got as an reply from his wife was a kiss. As their lips met, Karasuba's grayish wings of light had emerged from her back.

"Till the end, I'll always be with you. All the times we've been through, I will always love you." Said Karasuba as tears of happiness started to form inside her eyes. "Kya!" Karasuba squealed at the sudden moment Antonio picked her up bridal style.

"Well I consider myself a lucky man to have such a submissive Sekirei and wife." Antonio cheesed, Karasuba face turned deep red.

"Jeez." Karasuba pushed some hair behind her ear. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Stay submissive to my sexual needs?" Antonio said in a jokingly manner. After he laughed, he looked at Karasuba to see that she closed her eyes and tilted her head to her bed. "Submitting already?" Antonio said jokingly.

"I guess you can say that." Karasuba still had that tough layer of not admitting what she fully wanted, but Antonio was going to change that, immediately. Minato and Yukari had returned to the house, then which their Sekirei came to greet them.

"Welcome home Minato." Said Tsukiumi, then she had immediately had seen Minato's other three Sekirei hug on him.

"Okaerinasai Minato-kun." Said Tsurara as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"How was work Minato-san?" Asked Oriha

"It was pretty tiring but I managed." Said Minato, as Tsukiumi was pretty much trying not to murder Minato's Sekirei, Shiina and Shi had seen Yukari laid out on the floor.

"Yukari-chan?" Shi had gently shoved Yukari to see if her Ashikabi would respond.

"Shi? It was terrible!" Yukari hugged Shi and rubbed her cheek against hers. As Shi started to blush madly, Shiina had chuckled sheepishly. "Where's Tonio-niisan?" Asked Yukari. She then had seen Antonio coming down the stairs while putting on a shirt.

"Yo Minato, Yukari, how was work with Obachan?" Asked Antonio. Yukari had started wailing about how ' _tough'_ having an actual job is and complains that how Antonio never has to work a day in his life. While Antonio had sweatdropped, there was knocks at the front door.

"I'll get it." Said Antonio as he approached the front door while wearing his black t-shirt, Sekirei gloves, gray Nike gunshots and black socks. When he opened the door he had seen a few familiar faces. "Ah Haruka-san, Kuno!"

"Hey man! Yukari told me the inn had been completely re-did, but this is crazy." Said Haruka. "Anyways I wanted to truly thank you."

"Truly thank me?" Said Antonio.

"Yeah, thanks to you, me and Kuno were able to escape the capital and live peacefully. I had sensed that something was going down, so we came back, that's when we bumped into Yukari-san. After what had happened, I wanted to find you and truly thank you for giving us a life beyond the _Sekirei Plan._ "

"No thanks are needed dude." Replied Antonio confusing the pair. "I wanted the same thing as you, for Minaka's _Sekirei Plan_ to end. I wanted my girls to not worry about the next day that the _Sekirei Plan_ would bring. I ended the _Sekirei Plan_ not only for my Sekirei, but for every Sekirei so that they may all be able to live in peace with their Ashikabi." Said Antonio. "That's why you don't have to thank me." Haruka nodded his head, along with Kuno while everyone else couldn't help but to smile, even Karasuba who came down the stairs after 'freshening' up.

"Thanks man, that really means a lot." Said Haruka who signaled to Kuno to be at his side. "Since the president isn't in the capital, I guess it's safe to come back."

"Right, and whenever you guys feel like it, come over anytime!" Said Antonio as he stuck out his hand, hoping Haruka would shake it.

"I'll take you up on that offer!" Grinned Haruka as he gladly shook Antonio's hand. After talking, Haruka and Kuno left the Kanzaki household to resume their life together in the capital. As Antonio closed the door, hisSekirei and family members couldn't help but to smile at his little speech.

" _That reminds me._ Miya?"

"Yes dear?" Replied Miya, she then had suddenly seen Antonio fixing his combat gloves.

"I know I promised to spar with you, but wasn't able to." Everyone had seen Antonio's eyes shifting into his ' _fighting_ ' form. "Would now be a good time?"

"Why of course. Outside, ten minutes, don't be late or I'll be upset.~" Said Miya as she went to her room to prep.

 _Outside_

All of Antonio's Sekirei, even Minato and Yukari's were watching Antonio do a few stretches while Miya just simply stood there watching her husband doing the last of his stretches.

"I know it's a little late to ask, but how come you choose now to accept this little spar of mine?" Asked Miya

"Because I want to see where my abilities have grown. In case Minaka, or something even worse appears, I want to be able to do something to protect you girls instead of having you do everything for me."

"Ara, I sense Minaka won't be around for awhile, but I see where you are coming from." Said Miya. "Alright, shall we commence?" Asked Miya as she got into her stance with her practice sword, everyone had seen Antonio take a deep breath and got into his fighting stance.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Unravel**_ **\- Tokyo Ghoul OP]**

Everyone had witnessed Antonio launching himself towards Miya who had managed to block his onslaught of punches with her wooden practice sword.

"Haaaa!" Antonio raised up his right foot then slammed it down. Miya had parried his attack and then started to answer back with consecutive slashes and thrusts. Miya could see that Antonio was parrying her attacks with an open palm.

' _Just like the time with Musubi, I'm feeling exhilarated.'_ Miya had thought. ' _Hehe, my king sure is an amazing man.'_ Miya had thought. Antonio had seen Miya slashed horizontally and had ducked down, and proceeded to place his hand on the ground and thrusted his foot up towards Miya who had just leaned back, managing to dodge his kick. She then jumped back to gather her thoughts. As Antonio's hair flowed with the wind, for a split second, she had seen his hair change from black to white. She was trying to keep her guard as she continually blocked and parried Antonio's attacks all the while witnessing her husband going through some temporary ' _form_ ' change. What shocked her the most was that his Crimson eyes had changed to a bright yellow orangish color while sparks emitted next to the slit in his pupil, for a split second she could sense his powers rise to match even hers. She didn't take any chances and had immediately subdued her husband, leaving everyone in shock.

"Ouch!" Said Antonio as he rubbed his head, letting his Crimson eyes revert to his original, state. He then looked towards Miya who started to breathe heavily for a second then just simply smiled at her husband.

"Ara, you're getting stronger everyday. Without a doubt, I know you'll be able to protect us from anything." Miya assured Antonio.

 **[Song END]**

Even though Antonio had lost the spar, Miya had let him know that she would be more than happy to go at it again with him.

"You were amazing Antonio!" Said Benitsubasa as she fully embraced her Ashikabi. As Antonio's Sekirei went to conversing with him, Minato and Yukari decided to go with their Sekirei into the swimming pool.

"I still have a long way to go though." Said Antonio as he looked into his palm and closed his fist. "Still, I'm making some progress."

"You are still the coolest in my eyes." Said Saki as she pushed off Benitsubasa from their Ashikabi.

"I agree master." Said Akitsu "you are very cool indeed." The Ice Sekirei smiled, causing Antonio to blush.

"A-Arigato, Aki-chan." Said Antonio, causing Akitsu to blush deeply at the nickname, causing some jealously amongst his Sekirei.

"Huh!? How come she gets a nickname? I want one too!?" Complained Saki as started biting Antonio. Causing his other Sekirei to laugh. "Well I can overlook the nickname if."

"If?" Questioned Antonio as he rubbed his right arm.

"If you can make dinner for all of us tonight." Said Saki.

"That does sound like a good Idea." Karasuba chimed in. Antonio had sweatdropped as all of his Sekirei were in agreement.

" _I'll help if you want."_ Whispered Miya as she had kneeled down and winked at her husband. Getting close to dinner time, everyone was in the living room relaxing, watching television while Antonio and his wife was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the members of the household.

" _Hey Miya?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _This may seem like a strange question. I know Sekirei are similar to humans but."_ Antonio had seen his Sekirei happily talking with each other, including Minato's and Yukari's. " _Do Sekirei experience pregnancy like humans?"_ Miya had stopped cutting vegetables at her husband's question, Benitsubasa had turned her head to the right to see Miya was cutting veggies.

"Ahh, no veggies!" Grinned Benitsubasa, catching Haihane attention.

"You need them, otherwise your boobs won't grow any." Said Haihane.

"Damare! (Shutup)" Replied Benitsubasa. Miya had tilted her head, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Iya (nope), veggies is a must." Said Miya, causing Benitsubasa to groan. She then turned her attention back to her husband. " _Well to answer your question, yes and no."_

" _Eh?"_ Said Antonio in a confused tone of voice.

" _When a Sekirei is carrying a child they go through their pregnancy just like a human would, but don't have mood swings. During their last few weeks of pregnancy, they are taken to the ship on Kamikura Island to make sure the delivery goes successfully and the child is healthy."_ Replied Miya as she finished chopping veggies. "Now, let's enjoy your steak dinner you made for us."

 _ **Wings Of Fate - Finale**_

"Dinner was amazing love.~" Said Kazehana as she kissed Antonio on the left side of his face while he was washing dishes.

"Well I'm just glad you enjoyed my cooking Kazehana." Said Antonio as he continued washing dishes. "Why don't you relax and I'll take care of the dishes." Suggested Antonio. Kazehana left the kitchen to retire to her room, but then while Antonio continued to wash the dishes, he had seen Karasuba on the other side of the open panel kitchen.

"Anything I can do?" Asked Karasuba

"Hmm, if you really want to do something, I guess you can dry the dishes I wash and put them up?" Suggest Antonio, receiving a head nod from his wife. He had seen that Karasuba was wearing her ring that he gave her which made him smile. After they were done, they both rested on the large L shape couch.

"Thanks for helping me Karasu." Said Antonio as he gently rubbed Karasuba's head as she rested it on her husband's chest.

"Don't get me wrong, you were just taking a long time." Karasuba said in her usual tone.

"Well thank you for your hard work." Said Antonio in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Huh? You got a problem?" Said Karasuba as she inched a bit closer to Antonio's face.

" _Maybe I do._ "Replied Antonio as he slowly placed his index finger underneath Karasuba's chin. " _Do you have a solution?"_ Karasuba only replied with stealing her husband's lips, causing her wings of light to emerge from her back. As the lights had died down, Antonio had looked to see Karasuba's face turned bright red.

" _Take me."_ Whispered Karasuba. She then had felt Antonio lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to his room. As he walked up to the door leading to his room, Karasuba had opened the door and then closed it once they were inside. He then slowly made his way toward the bed and tossed Karasuba. "Ready to go?" Asked Karasuba sarcastically

"It seems like you are anticipating this more." Replied Antonio as he could see her body shiver with the slightest touch of his finger.

\- _Lemon Start -_

"Haaahn!" Karasuba couldn't help but to let out moans of pleasure and Antonio's index finger slowly rolled down her body. He then proceeded to kiss her stomach, allowing his tongue to slowly glide across her soft, smooth skin. As Karasuba started to moan louder, Antonio had seen Karasuba's legs kept fidgeting.

"Getting excited are we?" Teased Antonio.

" _I-It's not that."_ Said Karasuba. She then felt Antonio spreading her legs apart.

" _Your pussy is so perverted that it's soaking through your panties."_ Said Antonio as he pulled Karasuba's panties to the side, to reveal a small patch of hair, also revealing her vagina which was clearly soaked as he could see pre-cum leaking out.

" _Ī-Īe, minaide kudasai._ (N-No, Please don't look.) _"_ Said Karasuba. Her mouth said one thing but her body reacted a different way as she could feel her husband's licking her clit, making her squeal out in pleasure. Karasuba's body couldn't keep up with the amount of pleasure it was receiving. " _I-I…"_

" _Is that all you have to say?"_ Asked Antonio as he continued to service his wife. While everyone was asleep due to the food coma they received, outside Antonio's room, Musubi had her back leaned against the wall, intently listening in while massaging her own breasts while slowly sliding her right hand past her pink panties to play with her clit.

" _I'm cumming!"_ Moaned out Karasuba as she could feel cum starting to leak out of her. Musubi herself was getting close to climaxing as she continued to ravish herself in the self pleasure until she heard the door opening. Inside of the room, she had seen Antonio sitting up on his bed while Karasuba was behind her.

"Spying isn't a good thing Mu-chan." Said Karasuba.

"I-I wasn't spying! _I-I was just._ "

" _Hoo?_ " Whispered Karasuba as she slid her hand down Musubi's panties and started playing with her pussy, causing her to moan. " _So you were masterbating outside the door? Kono yōna hentai._ (Such a pervert.)"

" _Ī-Īe."_ Replied Musubi. Karasuba insisted that they both pleasure their ōsama _(_ king) since they were both ready to go. As Musubi took the time to fully undress, Karasuba took Musubi by the hand and guided her until they were all three on relaxing on Antonio's bed. Karasuba had slowly taken off Antonio's boxer shorts to reveal his dick was twitching in anticipation.

" _No matter how many times I see this, I'm always Impressed by its size."_ Whispered Karasuba before she looked up at Antonio. "Feel honored that two of your wives are going to give you some special service." Said Karasuba as she began to slowly play with the tip of Antonio's caramel rod. At the sight of precum emitting from the tip of his dick, Karasuba had began to lick the side of his foreskin which made Antonio bite his bottom lip.

"I want to pleasure my husband as well." Said Musubi as she began to like the other side that was available. They each took turns giving their Ashikabi oral sex, allowing to fully take their Ashikabi's big dick in their mouths. Karasuba could feel Antonio's dick starting to twitch wildly as she swirled her tongue around his penis.

"If you want to cum."

"Kya!" Musubi had felt Karasuba spreading her ass apart, revealing her twitching pussy.

"Do it here, look it's practically begging to be pounded." Said Karasuba. Antonio had slowly gulped as he slowly grabbed the shaft of his dick and slowly came up behind Musubi, guiding the tip of his dick to Musubi's entrance. When he finally found it, he slowly shoved it inside of his combat Sekirei which made her gasp. The face Musubi made after Antonio was fully inside of her was one that she had nearly climaxed again but tried to hold on. " _I don't think so Mu-chan.~"_ Said Karasuba as she proceeded to steal Musubi's lips. As Antonio thrusted in and out of Musubi, Karasuba was preoccupied with tongue kissing Musuib while groping her chest, punching her nipples.

' _I-I'm losing my mind here!'_ Thought Musubi as the sounds of Antonio's dick kept kissing her womb and Karasuba's tongue kept echoing in her mind. Antonio could feel Musubi's pussy tightening its grip on his dick. " _A-Antonio-sama, I-I. Haaaaaan!"_ After a few more thrusts Antonio had let out a small gasp and felt semen leaving his dick and traveling to Musubi's womb. After Musubi had cummed she had feel to her side, feeling the mixture of her semen and Antonio's slowly dripping outside of her pussy. ' _W-With this, I might really get pregnant.'_ Thought Musubi.

" _Ara, after that it still seems your are gearing for another round."_ Said Karasuba as she looked at Antonio's dick twitching. " _Fine."_ Karasuba laid on her back, lifted her legs up and simply spreader her pussy apart with her hands. " _Be sure to fill me up as well."_ Said Karasuba, next thing she knew she felt Antonio's piping hot rod, piercing her insides. The black Sekirei had already cummed once so she was really sensitive as she could feel herself being emerged into a whole new world of pleasure as she felt the tip of her Ashikabi's dick entering her womb. " _P-Promise me something."_ Said Karasuba, casuing Antonio to stop.

" _Nani?_ (What)" Replied Antonio as she could feel Karasuba's soft hands grasp onto his face.

" _Promise me you won't regret getting me pregnant."_

" _Karasuba. I won't regret it, I swear."_ As he kissed Karasuba, causing her grayish wings of light to emerge from her back, giving her even more pleasure. Antonio kept thrusting his dick inside Karasuba to the point where she bit Antonio's right shoulder to muffle her moans. She then felt the tip of Antonio's dick entering her womb.

" _Haaaahn! Let it all out inside of me!"_ Said Karasuba as she felt her husband thirsting inside of her a couple more times before cumming inside of her. She had a look of content on her face as she could feel Antonio's semen racing inside of her. As he pulled it out of Karasuba, a bit more cum flew out of his dick and landed on her stomach. She was breathing heavily as she slowly rubbed her stomach and felt his semen on her stomach, she then scooped some up with her index finger and had placed the semen on her finger in her mouth, savoring its taste.

- _Lemon Over-_

" _You were amazing as usual Antonio."_ Said Karasuba as she had seen Antonio was knocked out with Musubi sleep next to him. She had kissed Antonio's cheek before placing her head on his chest, falling asleep.

 _The Next Morning_

Yashima, Nanami and Kuruse were assisting Miya in fixing a well balanced breakfast for the residents in the Kanzaki household. Antonio had just walked into the living room after taking a nice bath.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Antonio." Said Miya as she turned around with a spatula in her right hand.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Said Antonio as he kissed Miya on her cheek. Along with his other three Sekirei. In the living room, he had seen the rest of his Sekirei, he was about to tell them goodmorning until Ikki pulled him down onto the couch along with her. Just as an argument between Ikki and Benitsubasa was about to commence Karasuba and Musubi had came down from from the bath together to see the comedic sight of Ikki and Benitsubasa playing tug of war with Antonio representing the rope. As Minato and Yukari had sweatdropped, Yume came into the room.

"Oh Yume-san! Ohayōgozaimasu!" Said Musubi in her usual cheerful tone of voice.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Musubi-chan." Replied Yume. She then had suddenly taken a deep breath. "Musubi!" Catching everyone's attention.

"Hai?" Replied Musubi who had seen Yume softly placing her right hand over her heart.

"I, Sekirei Number #8, formally challenge you for the title of strongest Sekirei of this generation!" Everyone had blinked a couple times before fully processing what Yume had requested.

"Hai, I accept. First, let's have breakfast. Can't fight on a empty stomach." Said Musubi.

After breakfast, Yume and Musubi met by a nearby small river that Musubi, Kaho and Antonio first encountered. While Yume just stood there, Musubi had did some stretches before finishing up.

"Musubi, show me what you've learned!" Said Yume as she got into her stance.

"Hai, Yume-san!"

 **[Play Song:** _ **Change The World**_ **\- Hayami Saori]**

Yume had charged at Musubi with her left arm extended out towards her. As soon as Musubi blocked her attack, the force of the impact was more than enough to make the water nearby to splash around. The two combat Sekirei were attacking, defending and parrying each other's fists and kicks and for awhile it seemed as if no one had found a way to break the others defense. Musubi had went for a punch but was shocked to see Yume drop down and punched her in the stomach, making her skid back a couple feet. Musubi had taken a quick second to recover and dashed back towards Yume, delivery a punch but had noticed she had taken a step back.

"There!" Musubi was swiped kicked Yume, knocking her off balance. Then Musubi had immediately back flipped, kicking Yume up in the air. When Musubi jumped up after her, before she got in the air higher than her, Yume grabbed Musubi's left leg, spun around a couple times before tossing Musubi back down to earth, creating a crater on impact. Yume had descended down to the crater, but noticed with the dust cloud vanished Musubi was nowhere to be found. When Yume almost touched the ground, she looked to her right to see That Musubi roundhouse kicked her in the face, making her skid back father. When Yume went to wipe her mouth with her arm, she had see she was bleeding something she thought she wouldn't see.

"I admit Musubi, you are truly strong." Said Yume as she then had shifted her eyes into her yin yang form. "I didn't think you would push me this far. Now let me show you true speed!" Said Yume as she took a step forward then disappeared after that. She then had suddenly reappeared infront of Musubi, delivering a devastating onslaught of punches in rapid succession. Musubi had coughed up spit as she could feel the strength behind her extreme speed. As Yume delivered the final punch, she sent Musubi flying, casuing her body to tumble on the ground until she finally stopped. Once before, just like on the island of Kouten, Musubi felt her _Tama_ glowing brightly. Yume had seen Musubi slowly getting up.

" _Sugoi, Sugoi, Sugoi!_ Thank you for issuing a challenge to me Yume-san, this is a lot of fun!" Said Musubi in a bright tone of voice even after taking one of Yume's attacks. Musubi could feel energy building up in her right fist. "How about we finish things with this next attack!" Said Musubi

"I couldn't agree more, this right here will tell me if you have truly grown or not Musubi." Said Yume as she herself started gathering energy into her left fist. The wind around them had changed pattern as green leaves started to dance all around the two. As soon as the last leaf fell to the ground, the two had immediately charged at each other at mind boggling speeds.

' _Yume-san, you are a wonderful teacher. I've implemented everything single thing you told me about love into my life. It's become apart of my daily routine. Let me show you this new power I obtained because of you, Antonio-sama, and everyone else!'_

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Ehhhhhhh, when are they going to be done?" Said Saki as she was rolling around on the carpet in the living room complaining."

"When they are done I guess." Replied Kagari. "Even though it's been awhile."

"I hope those two are giving it their everything." Said Kaho. Moments later, they had all heard a tremendous booming sound that nearly vibrated everything in the house. Saki is always over dramatic so when she heard the booming sound, she scurried over to Antonio and curled up in a ball, causing him to sweatdrop. Moments later Miya had felt Musubi's presence at the door, so when she did in fact open it, she had seen Musubi walking wit Yume whose arm was around Musubi's neck.

"Ara, did everything go ok?" Asked Miya sarcastically. Musubi nodded and helped Yume to the living room, leaving Miya to close the door to the household. As she was slowly walking back to the living room, she overheard her husband talking to a man named Tesshin about an opportunity about letting Chiho attend school since she never had before. When Antonio had heard this, he relayed the information over to Chiho who was more than happy. Miya then had peeked inside of the living room to see Musubi conversing with everyone.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Yakusoku I'm With You -**_ **Sekirei Gifts From The Future VN]**

Miya couldn't help but notice how peaceful everyone looked. Even though one threat was over, there could be many, many more that would arise at any moment. She felt at ease just looking upon her husband's face. He's kept every single promise he made, to not only her the _Sekirei Goddess,_ but to all Sekirei. She feels that this Generation of Sekirei were saved due to his kindness to make sure that the future generation wouldn't have much to worry about.

" _Seems as if the future Generation of Sekirei is going to be bright."_ Miya said to herself as she observed her husband's smile.

\- _18 Years Later -_

The capital of Shino Teto had grew even more, attracting more people with different personalities. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, was a young girl, roughly around eighteen who wore white shrine maiden top with red lines with a pink bow facing the front while wearing a red skirt with black socks and brown boots. She had fairly light skin, hazel eyes and brown hair with a pink bow. As she finally reached the building she was aiming for, she looked up into the sky, raised her arm up high and closed her fist. When she brought it down, she simply observed her red and black finger tip combat gloves.

"Oi!" The young girl turned to see a young girl with sakura purple hair and violet eyes with a white hair piece, wearing a white and crystal blue kimono and light brown boots. Cleaning onto her sheathed sword she pushed some hair behind her ear. "We'll miss the youngest sister's birthday. Please don't dilly dally much longer."

"Sure thing Mei-chan."

"You are too carefree at times Kasubi ."

"Hehe, I can't help it that I got it from my okasan and otōsan." Replied." She then turned away from the sky. "Race you back home!"

"Omachikudasai, Kasubi! (Please Wait)" Said Mei as she tried to chase after her sister as they both races back home.

 **[Song END]**

 _ **It is with a honor to say that I have officially completed my very first FanFiction, Wings Of Fate. I wish to thank the many, many wonderful people who took the time out of their day to review my story and leave reviews that actually had something to do with the story. I'm thankful to have talked to every single one of you guys! Thank you for being awesome! Thank you again for reading my very first FanFiction and surely not my last as I already have a few projects in the works.**_

 _ **Thanks Again from Antot15!**_


	31. Special 1 - Sekirei Nurses

*I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI*

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'

Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."

Wings Of Fate Special 1

Sekirei Nurses

"Is he going to be ok?" Asked a worried Juusa after Miya had suddenly closed the door to their husbands room.

"He'll be fine, though he has a really high fever and cold." Replied Miya. "Nothing a day of sleep won't fix. Thought Im curious why he suddenly felt really ill." Wondered Miya as the duo walked down to the front foyer and into the living, once they did they had seen Benitsubasa and Haihane locked in an argument.

"The hell you mean he got sick because of me Haihane!?" Asked Benitsubasa.

"Because he ate some of your so called perfected cooking." Replied Haihane "If anybody were to catch a whiff of that mess would instantly make their stomach do backflips."

"Ara, what's going on?" Asked Miya, causing Benitsubasa and Haihane to turn their attention to her.

"Pinky over here cooked some food for Antonio but once he tried it, it made him sick." Replied Haihane.

"Shutup Haihane!" Replied Benitsubasa "He told me the food he tasted was great." Miya then had gently placed her right hand on her face.

"Ara, he must have food poisoning." Replied Miya. "I'll go talk to Matsu and Kocho to see if she has anything to heal his sickness." Miya had then walked out of the living room and up the stairs to the wisdom Sekirei's room.

"Learn how to cook your food thoroughly." Said Haihane.

"Shut the hell up Haihane!" Replied Benitsubasa. "I wanna help him feel better." Said Benitsubasa with a worried expression on her face. Couldn't take anymore, Kazehana, decided to make an appearance into the living room. "W-What?"

"I couldn't help but to overhear that our dear sweet husband has fallen ill." Replied Kazehana

"You heard right, all because of her." Said Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to crack her knuckles.

"Hehe, well I don't know about medicine, but I know a sure fire way to make him feel way better." Said Kazehana, causing sparkles of hope to emerge in Benitsubasa's eyes.

"Really?" Replied Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to sweatdrop.

'Oh dear god.' Thought Haihane. Kazehana then had winked at the pink haired combat type Sekirei.

"First we got to make a stop at Uzume's room." Said Kazehana.

Matsu and Kocho's Room

"Medicine for food poisoning?" Asked Kocho curiously. Miya had then explained the whole situation to both of Antonio's wisdom Sekirei. Miya then had noticed Matsu pushing up her glasses to her face.

"Don't worry, I'll put in an order for a multi relief medicine tablets, so they should get here before today is over." Said Matsu as she turned around to start typing away on her computer.

"Thank you both." Said Miya as she bowed in respect to both Matsu and Kocho.

"Not a problem whatsoever." Replied Kocho as she bowed back then had seen Miya return to the living room.

Antonio's Room

Antonio was laying in his bed with a wet towel placed on his forehead to try and soothe the pain of his throbbing headache. His breathing was steady and seemed paced. He couldn't believe that Benitsubasa's cooking nearly made him extremely sick so he decided to give her cooking lessons along with his other Sekirei if they cared to.

"Antonio?" Antonio slowly lifted his head up to

See his door cracked open to see. "Are you feeling any better? Can I come In?"

"Of course, you don't need my permission." Replied Antonio. He then had seen Juusa slowly enter his room. "My head still hurts Juu-chan, but it's getting more… Ehhh?! Where did you get that outfit!?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Juusa wearing a sexy nurses outfit that showed her arm tattoo.

"U-Uzume. Kazehana said wearing this will help you make a speedy recovery." Said Juusa, causing Antonio to have a deadpanned expression as the image of Kazehana and Uzume smiling and giving him the thumbs up strolled across his mind. "You must want a new towel." Said Juusa as she brought in a small pan with cold water and towels in with her. She quickly rinsed out the cold water from the new towel, made her way over to Antonio to switch the old towel for the new one.

"T-Thanks Juu-chan." Said Antonio, causing his Sekirei to blush as she smiled.

"No thanks are needed Antonio." Replied Juusa. "As long as I can be there for you, it's enough for me to be by your side." Said Juusa as she softly placed her hand on Antonio's cheek.

"J-Juusa.."

"If you sick or not, as your Sekirei and wife, it is my duty to make sure you are alright." Said Juusa in a soft, sweet tone of voice.

"Hey not fair Juusa!" Both Antonio and Juusa looked towards his door to see Yomi, of all people wearing a seductive nurses outfit. "I took care of him before, so it's only natural that I do it again." Said Yomi.

"I wanna take care of Antonio-sama as well!" Chimed in Musubi wearing a fellow nurses outfit with her hair in pigtails. Kaho also wanted to help but wasn't too sure if she wanted to interrupt her Ashikabi's sleep. Benitsubasa was in her room, modeling her nurse outfit on in her room along with Haihane.

"Better hurry." Said Haihane who was still in her casual outfit.

"For what? I have to make sure my outfit is perfect so Antonio can be ok." Replied Benitsubasa.

"Perfect like your cooking?" Asked Haihane after she snickered, causing a vein to appear on Benitsubasa's head.

"Shutup about that already! I already feel bad as it is." Said the pink haired Sekirei as she then placed on her skirt. "What should I hurry up about anyways."

"The others got the same Idea and stopped by Uzume's room for a nurses outfit." Replied Haihane after she pushed some dangling hair behind her ear. "My guess is that they are going to try and 'heal' Antonio like Kazehana mentioned." Said Haihane, causing Benitsubasa ball up her fist.

"Like hell they are!" Said Benitsubasa as she dashed out of their room and to Antonio's. Haihane had just laid down on her bed and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Somehow, something tells me that today isn't going to end well." Said Haihane as she decided to take an early nap. Meanwhile, in the living room, Miya was watching television but turned to the entryway to see Yume drying off her head, signifying that she had just gotten out of the pool.

"Is Antonio feeling any better?" Asked Yume.

"With some sleep, he should be getting better." Replied Miya who had turned down the volume on their television. "I…" Both Miya and Yume had then seen Akitsu rush into the kitchen, open the fridge, grab a few water bottles, and rush back out.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Asked Yume curiously as she had seen Akitsu wearing a nurses outfit. "Ahh Karasuba!" Karasuba had then walked into the living room and sat down next to Miya.

"Ara, seems as something interesting is happening in Kanzaki-kuns room." Said Karasuba as she tipped off Miya who had just sighed.

"Oh dear." Said Miya as she could only assume what's going down in her husband's room. She then heard the doorbell which signaled her to get up and walk to the door. When she opened it she had seen the local delivery man.

"Rush Package for a Kanzaki Antonio. Family are allowed to sign off for it if he isn't able to." Said the delivery man. Miya then had took the clipboard and signed her signature.

"It's ok, I'm his wife." Said Miya as she returned the clipboard to the delivery man. In return she was given a small package which was the medicine that Matsu had rushed ordered.

"Hey Kanzaki-kun, don't we look sexy in these uniforms? Heh, if you ask nicely, I'm sure we can take a little bit off for you." Teased Uzume. Antonio then could feel Kazehana slowly climbing on his bed.

"Hey, your face, is getting red, I think I should take your temperature.~" Said Kazehana as her lips were slowly approaching his, angering Hikari and causing Hibiki to sigh.

"Ara." Everybody froze up and slowly turned behind them to see Miya standing in the doorway. "I thought I said that Antonio needs sleep." Behind Miya, a demon mask appeared behind her, also having demonic aura radiating off of her. "I don't think he can get any sleep with everyone in here." Said Miya with a smile, sending a chill down everybody's spine, including Antonio's. "Now dear, take this, Matsu and Kocho ordered it for you and you should start to feel better." Said Miya as she gave Antonio some of the medicine that have arrived for him. The moment he took it, he started to feel better immediately.

"Oh wow, I'm starting to feel better already!" Said Antonio as he sat up in his bed.

"But still, get some sleep to be on the safe side." Said Miya. She then looked back to face Antonio's other Sekirei which caused them to sweat bullets except for Akitsu. Antonio then had seen Benitsubasa sitting on his bed.

"Gomen, I didn't mean for my food to make you sick." Said Benitsubasa with a sad facial expression, even for her. Antonio smiled while placing his arm around Benitsubasa causing her body to shudder.

"There's no need to apologize, but I can see you have real potential in being a cook, how about I teach you how to cook so you'll be an amazing chef." Replied causing Benitsubasa to smile.

"If it's to become a better wife, then please teach me!" Said Benitsubasa.

"I want to become a better wife too!" Said Musubi. "But I like this nurses outfit too."


	32. Special 2 - Sekirei Fun Day

*I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI*

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'

Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."

Wings Of Fate Special 2

Sekirei Fun Day

"Oh wow I can't wait Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she was bouncing around with excitement in her voice as her, along with the rest of Antonio's family were on their way to Shino Teito Grand Amusement park for the day.

"Master, this Amusement park, is it something like that watermark we've been too?" Asked Akitsu curiously.

"Yeah, but there's a lot more to do and prizes that you can win to take home." Replied Antonio "Some of the stalls are rigged to keep the customers paying them more money."

"Huh that's not fair!" Yelled Saki.

"Well they have to make their money somehow." Replied Antonio. "I know you all will find something to do since the amusement park is huge." Uzume couldn't help but to have a smile on her face since they are re-visiting the place they went on their first date.

"Well aren't you happy." Teased Kazehana as she had seen Uzume smiling.

"T-That's because…" Uzume then have felt Kazehana placing her index finger on her lips, silencing her speech.

"I thought everybody could use a fun day to have fun and not worry about anything." Said Antonio, gaining smiles from all of his Sekirei

"Ara, aren't you a thoughtful one." Said Karasuba

"That's why we love you so much. You are always doing things for us to makes us happy." Said Kaiha

"It makes us want to do more for you." Said Ikki right after Kaiha.

"It may seem selfish, but knowing my Sekirei are able to smile is alright with me." Said Antonio "It's the least I can do." Antonio scratched the back of his head, then turned to look at Chiho "I thought it would be fun for you as well." Said Antonio with a warm smile, receiving a blush from Chiho. They all had felt the limo pulling to a stop.

"Yay we are here!" Said Musubi as she didn't wait for the driver to open the door.

"Musubi wait up!" Said Kaho as she followed Musubi out of the limo. One by one, Antonio's Sekirei and Chiho climbed out of the limo with Antonio himself being the last one out. Musubi with sparkles in her eyes had seen a giant, towering roller coaster.

"Since the place is very large and easy to get lost in, how about we all stick together." Said Antonio, he then felt Kazehana wrapping her arms around his right arm.

"Then let me get extra close to you so I don't get lost, Kanzaki-kun~." Said Kazehana as she pressed her boobs against his arm, causing sparks of jealousy to fly off Hikari. "Well he did say let's stick together." Said Kazehana as she winked at Hikari, making Hikari grind her teeth. As Antonio walked to the ticket booth and got him and all of his Sekirei, including Chiho all day passes, they were allowed entry into Shino Teito Grand Amusement Park. After entering Musubi couldn't contain her excitement as she was jumping around with so much excitement.

"Antonio-sama what's that booth?" Said Musubi as she pointed to a funnel cake both.

"It's a booth that sells funnel cake. We can go there later." Replied Antonio.

"Hai!" Said Musubi with excitement in her voice.

"Where should we go first everyone?" Asked Antonio as he was walking along with his large group of Sekirei along with Chiho who grabbed the attention of the male visitors to the park.

"How about that?" Asked Kagari as she pointed to the largest roller coaster that towered over the amusement park.

"Right off the bat?" Questioned Antonio

"Scared?" Teased Kagari, receiving a hand gesture from Antonio.

"N-Not at all, I'm just now realizing how hardcore you are." Replied Antonio causing Kagari to hide her blush.

"Hmmph, about time you noticed." Said Kagari. The group then had made their way to the line that led to the roller coaster, luckily the seats in the roller coaster was enough to seat them all. The only thing was who was going to sit next to Antonio on his right and left. Since they were busing arguing, Antonio had sat in the very front in the middle, and Miya sat on his right and Kaho on his left.

"Kaho no fair! I wanted to sit next to Antonio-sama!" Pouted Musubi as her, along with everybody else took their seats and watched the park workers pulled down the safety bars infront of them.

"Ready Chiho?" Asked Uzume as looked to her right to see Chiho nodding her head. Everyone then had felt the rollercoaster slowly move until it was slowly climbing up.

"Uwaaah. I don't know about this." Said Benitsubasa as she was getting last minute nervousness.

"No time to get motion sickness now." Teased Haihane. "Though this is nothing to when your undercooked meal got Antonio sick." Said Haihane. At that time they had reached the top before the rollercoaster ride started.

"Shut the hell up Haihane!" Screamed Benitsubasa as the rollercoaster plummeted down, causing everyone to scream except Akitsu.

"Isn't this fun Akitsu! The adrenaline rush is something!" Said Saki as she flailed her arms in the air as the rollercoaster went through loops and corkscrews.

"Uwah!" Nanami couldn't help but to scream along with the other Sekirei, except for Kazehana, Yume, Musubi, Miya, Karasuba who were having a good time. The rollercoaster zoomed around at a very fast rate of speed, Uzume had stopped for a second to look to her left to see Chiho looking like she was genuinely enjoying herself. As the rollercoaster came to a stop, Kaho let herself out so Antonio and Miya could come out as well:

"Here you go sir." Said a park worker as she handed Antonio a photo of all of his Sekirei's faces as the rollercoaster plummeted down.

"Let me see that." Said Haihane as she took the photo away from Antonio. She briefly skimmed over it then stopped as she had immediately seen Benitsubasa as she looked like she was about to start crying hard. "Pffffft hahahahaha!"

"Oi, you must really wanna die don't you?" Said Benitsubasa as she cracked her knuckles and slowly made her way towards Haihane as she hid herself behind Antonio.

"C-Calm down." Said Antonio as he placed his hands on his combat Sekirei's shoulders. "It's just harmless fun." Benitsubasa looked at Haihane who was hiding behind Antonio to see the claw gauntlet Sekirei sticking her tongue out at her, slowly making her anger rise. "Come on let's just have some fun." Benitsubasa could see Haihane continuing her onslaught of teasing but breathed in then breathed out.

"Ok." Replied Benitsubasa. Antonio took back the photo from Haihane and placed it in his coat pocket. He then proceeded to lightly flick Haihane on the forehead.

"Tone down on the teasing." Said Antonio.

"Just for today." Replied Haihane.

"You enjoying yourself?" Asked Antonio as he turned around to see Chiho.

"Mmhmm, I'm having a blast so far!" Replied Chiho with a warm smile.

"Well we are going to have a blast!" said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards Chiho, sending a warm feeling through her body causing a smile to emerge. The group then had visited the go-karts and countless game booths, and nearly ran them out of business.

"Antonio-sama?"

"What is it?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Musubi holding a plate of funnel cake.

"What's that?" Asked Musubi as she pointed a booth with a curtain covering the entryway.

"Oh that's a photo booth." Replied Antonio. He then felt Musubi grabbing his arm.

"Come on let's take a photo!" Said Musubi as she dragged Antonio in the photo booth. Inside the booth, Musubi had wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck and kissed his cheek for their photo. The photo booth always printed out two copies but one after one, Antonio's Sekirei took pictures with their husband to have something to remember this day of enjoyment with their husband.

"Chiho?"

"H-Hmm?"

"Want to take a picture together?" Asked Antonio, causing Chiho to blush. "I.." Chiho then had felt Uzume pushing her in the back, making her step closer to Antonio. 'Uzume!'

'Go for it!' Thought Uzume as she gave Chiho the thumbs up.

"I-I don't mind taking a photo with you." Said Chiho as she faced back to two had immediately walked into the booth and pressed a few settings.

"Alright, it's ready and counting down." Said Antonio. Chiho couldn't help but to stare at the side of Antonio's face, being stuck in thought.

'Ever since he came back from that scary looking portal, he's always been giving me attention even though he's doing the same for his Sekirei. He must really care…'

"Hmm? Chiho Is something.." Antonio had stopped as he had seen Chiho leaning into him, getting up on her tippy toes and taking his lips. During their kids, the camera lights went off, capturing their moment together. As they parted their lips, Antonio softly placed his index fingers on his lips.

"C-Chiho?" Said Antonio as he had seen Chiho leaning away from him.

"Thanks for today, I really had a fun time with you." Said Chiho with a warm smile on her face. "Let's have more good times together."

"Sure." Replied Antonio with a warm smile on his face. At the photo printout, the photo of Chiho kissing Antonio on the cheek and him having a blush on his face fell out ready to picked up.


	33. Special 3 - Sekirei Tropical Vacation

*I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI*

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'

Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."

Wings Of Fate Special 3

Sekirei Tropical Vacation

As the sun shined brightly with the sound of a plane flying overhead, Antonio, who was wearing a black Nike t shirt, gray shorts and flip flops with a backpack on his back, and a rolling suitcase, he walked out the airport doors and took a whiff of the Hawaiian air.

"Ahh the air smells nice!" Said Antonio.

"The palm trees look nice as well." Said Chiho as she walked up next to Antonio with her large pink suitcase Uzume had let her use. "You sure it was ok for me to come along?"

"Of course!" Said Antonio with a smile. "When I wanted to have this vacation i wanted to invite those apart of my family." Said Antonio with a warm smile on his face. Which caused Chiho to blush tremendously.

[Play Song: Kakashi Theme - Naruto OST]

"Which of course we appreciate you for bringing us here to such a wonderful place." Antonio and Chiho had turned around to see Uzume who was wearing sunglasses and a short yellow and orange flower dress with orange flip flops. "You sure do know how to treat others." Said Uzume as she pushed up her sunglasses on her head as she had her suitcase that was bigger than Chiho's.

"D-Did you honestly need to bring a suitcase that big?" Asked Antonio as he had sweatdropped.

"Did you honestly expect me not to want to shop while we are down here?" Replied Uzume.

"Honestly no.." Antonio said to himself.

"What was that?" Said Uzume causing Antonio to slowly sweat bullets as her face inches closer to his.

"Nii-san!" The trio had seen Yukari, Minato and their Sekirei started to approach the group.

"Oi Kanzaki-kun~!" Antonio had looked through the doors of the Hawaiian airport to see Kazehana wearing a short, violet, casual sundress with a hat. While she was walking through the airport, her boobs bounced matching the rhythm of her footsteps. Antonio felt that if her boobs bounced any harder that her areola would've showed. As she gained the looks of men she passed by, they had their mouths opened as if they were going to start drooling.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi with her luggage along with everyone else had managed to make their way to Antonio causing all eyes to be on them by single men and men who had either wives or girlfriends. Minato and Shiina had attracted the eyes of the women also, but Tsukiumi and Yukari instantly ended their gazez by letting out their aura of rage which caused them to back off. As all of Antonio's family gathered outside their rides which consisted of multiple vans pulled up, they had tried, keyword tried to fit all of their luggage in the back of the vans. Once they did, the vans had took them to their destination which was a classic Hawaiian hotel but what was even more was that the beach was literally right next to the hotel which was named the Lotus Star hotel.

"This place is beautiful!" Said Benitsubasa as she was wearing sunglasses, a white and pink t-shirt that had the numbers one-hundred and five on it with pink jean shorts and flip flops as her three bags of luggage rested next to her as she observed the outside of the hotel. After walking inside, Antonio's Sekirei and family seen the interior design and was fascinated while Antonio went to the front desk to get the key cards for the rooms. As a short argument broke out in the lobby about who would room with Antonio which caused the other inhabitants of the hotel to look at the on-going scene but had started sweating at the sight of Miya's demonic hanya mask which caused the argument to end instantly.

[Song END]

After settling his belongings in his room, Antonio had changed into his swimming trunks and started to take his walk towards the beach.

'Can't believe I'm back in the U.S. After this much time had passed.' Said Antonio as he was thinking to himself.

"Nii-san!" Antonio looked behind him to see Minato And Yukari catching up to their cousin who they looked as another brother and joined him on his walk towards the beach. Minato was wearing a standard black and yellow stripe swimming trunks while Yukari was wearing a blue and white one piece with cutouts on the sides. As they finally made it to to huge beach, they had seen many different people already set up on the beach with a couple of vendors that served drinks and food.

"Should we wait for the others?" Asked Minato as he carried a bag of towels for his Sekirei to lay down on, same for Antonio and Yukari

"Let's find a good spot to set things up, if i know my Sekirei, they will take awhile." Replied Antonio. As they were searching, they found a perfect spot that would be sufficient for all of them which caused them to set up the towels. The sun was shining down upon them but the gentle, cool breeze made it to where having an umbrella wasn't needed. After setting up the towels in a couple rows spaced away from each other, Antonio rubbed his forehead with his elbow and sighed out. 'I wonder what's taking them so long.' Antonio thought to himself.

"Gotcha!" Antonio had then felt someone latch themselves onto his back, massing their breasts through their bikini top to his back. He turned around to see it was Chiho who had a smile on her face as she wore an all white bikini with a white and blue anklet. "Do you like my swimsuit?" Asked Chiho.

"Yeah it looks really nice on you." Said Antonio causing Chiho to blush.

"Oi Kanzaki-kun!" Antonio had then seen most, if not all of the men on the Hawaiian beach be reduced to simply muttering at the sight of Kazehana and her violet bikini and her swimming mini skirt attachment on the side as she she made her way towards Antonio, then one by one the rest of his Sekirei wearing very nice swimsuits made their way towards him while Yukari and Minato's Sekirei joined their Ashikabi.

"Antonio-sama, let's play in the water together!" Said Musubi with an excited tone of voice as she wore a pink bikini with an anklet that had a ribbon on it.

[Play Song: Flow - Naruto Shippuden Opening 6]

"Hai!" As Antonio agreed, he rushed out towards the water with some of his other Sekirei while some of his other Sekirei and Chiho rested on the towels he laid out for them. After coming up from the water, Musubi had splashed some water at Antonio while laughing which earned her a splash of water back. Nanami, Yashima and Kuruse were building sandcastles with Kuu as Miya, Karasuba and Yume were all laying down on towels enjoying the sounds of the other Sekirei enjoying themselves. Kazehana had immediately went to the vendor and had already downed a couple cups of alcohol.

'The alcohol here is… Alright. I should've brought my limited edition sake. Oh well, let's see how much cups of this will take to get me buzzed!' Kazehana thought to herself as she took another cup to the head stunning the bartender and the people she sat next too.

"Minato, you better not be glancing at these other harlots while I'm here." Said Tsukiumi wearing an all black bikini while Tsurara wore a silver one piece with a keyhole cut out and cutouts on the side. Katsuragi wore a yellow frilled bikini while Oriha wore a light blue bikini as they were both collecting seashells together nearby.

"Oi Minato!" Tsurara had seductively rested her head on Minato's chest, causing Tsukiumi to nearly pop a blood vessel but turned her head to face Tsukiumi and stuck out her tongue.

"Come on you two." Said Minato, on the other hand, Yukari was in complete heaven as she rested her head on Shi's lap as she wore an all black one piece while Shiina wore a white and black pair of swimming trunks. She had a face of complete happiness as she felt Shiina's soft hands massaging her legs.

'I'm in total heaven!' Yukari thought to herself as her head rested in Shi's lap. She then had observed Shi's body which made her blush.

"I-I'm sorry Yukari-san, Is there something wrong? Is my lap not comfortable enough?" Asked Shi innocently. The arm blade Sekirei had seen her Ashikabi just shake her head.

"Your legs are really comfortable Shi." Said Yukari. "I was just thinking that your body looks really amazing in your swimsuit." Shi's face had immediately turned cherry red as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"W-W-W-What are you saying?" Said Shi as she was stumbling over her words which caused Yukari to smile along with Shiina. Chiho had sat up from the towel she was on and stretched her arms out a bit.

"Hey Uzume, want me grab you something to drink?" Asked Chiho.

"Please and thank you." Said Uzume as she continued to lie down, stomach first on the towel that was placed on the sand. Chiho had then gotten up and started looking for the nearest place to grab a couple of drinks for her and her sister.

'Where is a place that have drinks?' Chiho thought to herself as she wondered. She then had accidentally bumped into the back of a man who was talking to three other guys. "S-Sorry!" Before Chiho could walk the other direction, she had felt the man grab onto her wrist.

"Woah aren't you a beauty." Said the guy she bumped into. As soon as he said that, his friends started to circle around her.

"Dude, I think she might be a foreigner."

"Must be. America rarely has beautiful women like this."

"I think she might be Japanese." Said the fourth and final random. With enough strength, Chiho managed to snatch her arm away but had felt the guy she bumped into gently place his curled index finger underneath her chin.

"How about we all ditch this place and have some fun?"

"Hey Uzume!" Uzume had sat up and seen Antonio and Kuu coming up to her after playing in the ocean water. "Where's Chiho?"

"She said she was going to get some drinks thataway." Said Uzume as she pointed in the direction she had last seen Chiho go.

"Kuu stay here with Uzume ok?" Said Antonio.

"Hai Onii-chan." Replied Kuu in a sweet tone of voice as she had seen Antonio walking in the path Chiho did.

'Where is she?' Antonio thought to himself before he stopped to see a small crowd of people gathering.

"How about we all ditch this place and have some fun?" Suggested the random who Chiho bumped into.

"I-I have to get back to my sister.."

"It's no rush right? Besides we think we could have fun with you." Chiho wasn't an idiot and knew exactly the guy meant and tried to find a gap to squeeze through. "You got a banging body and your a foreigner? Then it's up to us to show you a…"

"No thank you!" Said Chiho loud enough to catch Antonio's attention.

"Chiho!" Everybody had turned to the voice that Chiho knew very well that was slowly approaching them.

"Antonio!"

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the random people who surrounded Chiho. "Her boyfriend?"

"Who I am doesn't matter." Replied Antonio.

"Then get the hell out of here and mind your business!"

"If it concerns Chiho, then it is my

business!" Replied Antonio with a tone of anger in his voice as he approached the group of men. Chiho had then seen the gap she needed and managed to slip away from the men and ran behind Antonio immediately. "Desperate scum like you make me sick." Said Antonio.

"What was that?" Said the random as he cracked his knuckles. "Now I wanna kick your ass."

"With the four of us, doing so is going to be especially easy."

"Yeah we got to make you pay somehow for making us lose our catch of the day." Antonio had then clutched his fist.

"Chiho go back to the others." Said Antonio as he turned his head back to Chiho. She was hesitant at first until Antonio turned his back toward the randoms and looked Chiho in her eyes. "I'll be joining you shortly ok?" Said Antonio. After nodding her head, Chiho had then immediately dashed back towards the beach. "Now then." Antonio had then started to crack his knuckles.

Beach

"Uzume!" Uzume and Miya had seen Chiho rushing towards them.

"Woah woah, Chiho calm down." Said Uzume as she planted her hands on Chiho's shoulders. "What's going on?" After she calmed her breathing down, she slowly took a deep breath then exhaled.

"It's Antonio." Replied Chiho.

"What about him?" Asked Miya, but before she could say anything, the trio had seen a random male getting tossed onto the beach. Everybody on the beach looked in the direction in which the guy was thrown to see a three versus one fight. Uzume and Miya had seen Antonio backing up to the beach while easily dodging all three of the random men's punches.

"Why won't you fight back? You scared!" Taunted the man who Chiho bumped into.

"No in the slightest." Replied Antonio. "I won't fight back because I don't want my family's

Vacation to be ruined." Said Antonio as he simply titled his body to avoid a punch, but had stuck out his foot to trip the man who tried to punch him. As Chiho tried to explain what happened to Uzume, the rest of Antonio's Sekirei, except for Kazehana who was feeling the alcohol finally kicking in were amongst the spectators watching.

"Don't make fun of us!" Antonio had simply dropped his body down at the sight of the man Chiho bumped into trying to punch him and had immediately thrusted his palm into his stomach and his three other friends with enough force to make them fall to their knees as if the energy had been sapped out of their bodies.

"Oh my, caramel skin, sweat dripping off his body. Those muscles especially, and he wears glasses? My he's gorgeous." Said a girl amongst the spectators, causing a vein to appear on the side of Benitsubasa's head as she had seen the crowd dispersing and causing Haihane to snicker. After hotel security came onto the beach, they had seen everything that had happened from start to finish on a camera they had placed all around outside and had helped the four gentlemen on their feet and escorted them off the premises.

"Antonio what was that all about?" Asked Juusa as she slowly approached her Ashikabi. Before Antonio could say anything, he had felt Chiho running into his arms.

"A-Antonio… Thank you, It was my fault. If you weren't there I don't know what would'v…" Chiho was hushed by Antonio placing his index finger on her soft lips.

"I know what you are going to say and I'll say this in response, no matter what, I'll always be around to save you, time and time again." Said Antonio. "Now that we still got time le…"

"Oi Kanzaki-kunnnnn!~" Chiho had then seen Kazehana bring Antonio's arm and brought them to her voluptuous breasts. " Hey, hey Kanzaki-kun, want to have a drink with me?" Asked Kazehana.

"As If! He's going to put oil on my body!" Said Hikari as she wore a sexy black and violet two piece as she brought Antonio's other arm to her chest.

"Onii-chan is going to play with me!" Said Kuu who hugged onto his leg. Miya had only sighed as she gently placed her hand on her cheek.

"This certainly won't be a boring vacation."


	34. Special 4 - Chiho's Time In The USA

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Wings Of Fate - Special 4**_

* * *

Chiho's Time In The USA

 _A Couple Weeks Later_

As Uzume and Antonio, with the rest of his Sekirei were outside, in front of the Inn saying their goodbyes to Chiho, as she was going to start living in America with Antonio's mother. As Antonio had called for a limo to escort her to the take off zone where his mother was waiting for her, Chiho had shared a light conversation with Uzume before pushing herself over to Antonio.

"Kanzaki-san, t-thank you so much for doing this for me, I-I don't know how I could ever repay you." As Antonio smiled at Chiho who was about to start crying, she suddenly stopped as Antonio had patted her head and smiled at her.

"You don't have to do anything. We are friends aren't we? I'm just glad I could help you when you really needed it Chiho-san. If I could, I would do it over again." As Chiho had looked up at him with amazement in her eyes, she then had told him to squat down so she could tell him something. As he had squatted down, Chiho then had threw her arms around his neck and softly kissed the side of his face. As all of Antonio's Sekirei had blushes come across their faces and Uzume's mouth had dropped as Chiho had turned to look at her.

"My, My Uzume-San, If you ever get tired, I won't have a problem if you give him to me." She had smiled before getting help for getting inside the limo. As she had waved to everybody, and blew Antonio a kiss, the limo had drove away from the Inn. ' _Why, why did I do that?!'_ Thought a flustered Chiho as she was sitting back in the limo. She checked around to see that it was fully stocked with drinks and lite snacks for her until she reached her destination. She was really enjoying the fact that she's being in something she only saw in the magazines she read repeatedly while she was hospitalized.

"Excuse me Madam" Chiho started looking around until she looked forward so that she could see the back of the limo driver's head. "I hope you are enjoying your ride so far."

"Y-Yes I am thank you." Replied Chiho

"We will be arriving at the destination shortly." Chiho was surprised that the ride would be ending shortly.

 _Later_

Chiho felt the limo stopped and heard the driver get out and open up the door for her. After setting up her wheelchair, Chiho couldn't help but notice that she was in a airfield and that a black and gold jet was waiting there.

"Heyyyyyy there!" Chiho had looked to see a young woman with white hair and eyes as blue as the crystal clear water. "You must be Chiho-chan? My name is Mizuki, Kanzaki Mizuki." Said Mizuki as she introduced herself as the driver wheeled her up close enough for them to speak.

"Eh? Kanzaki-sans haha ( _mother)_? You look really young." Said Chiho, Mizuki gently clasped her hands against her cheek.

"Oh my, you are too kind!" Replied Mizuki. "Ara, don't you have any luggage with you?" Chiho respectively shook her head yes. "Well let's get that settled in for you, shall we?" Said Mizuki as she snapped her fingers together. Chiho had seen people in black suites heading towards the limo, getting Chiho's few luggages and placed them comfortably on the jet. Mizuki kindly helped Chiho get her way up the steps and inside the jet.

"Oh my!" Chiho had sparkles in her eyes as she seen the crisp, clean light brown carpet, the lush, mocha white, leather seats with a table sitting between them. Mizuki had guided Chiho to a seat as she had folded up her wheelchair and placed it behind her seat.

"Hehe, never been in a jet before?" Asked Mizuki.

"Before today, I've never been inside a limo either." Replied Chiho.

"We'll get comfy, because it'll be a long flight." Said Mizuki as she tilted her head and smiled. Hours and hours went by as they flew comfortably in Mizuki's private jet, enjoying casual lady talk until they landed in a different airspace with another limousine waiting for them. "Chiho-chan, I know you are a long ways away from Japan, but for the time you'll be here, welcome to America!"

"T-Thank you Mizuki-san. I'll be in your care for the time being." Said Chiho as she had received help getting off the jet, into the limo while Mizuki's help got her wheelchair off the jet, along with her luggage. "I-It seems that you own a lot of fancy vehicles and such."

"What these? Well maybe it was fate that these things became in my possession."Said Mizuki, causing Chiho to tilt her head in confusion. As Chiho and Mizuki entered another limousine, Chiho had received a bottled water from Mizuki as they felt the new limousine they were in start to move.

"If you don't mind me asking Mizuki-san, what state are we in?" Asked Chiho with confusion in her voice.

"A little place I like to call Kansas. Kansas City, Kansas, where me and my little boy called our 'new home'." Said Mizuki. As Chiho tilted her head at the sight of Mizuki dozing off. "Anyways I've prepared a relaxing and hopefully comfy room for you Chiho-chan." Said Mizuki with a smile as warm as the sun.

"Thank you very much." Said Chiho as she bowed her head, which caused Mizuki to giggle.

"Please raise your head." Said Mizuki. "You don't have to thank me or anything. Just try to focus on making a speedy recovery ok, Chiho-chan?" As Chiho nodded her head.

 _Mizuki's Home_

" _I'm Home!"_ Yelled Mizuki into the empty home as she had wheeled in Chiho to her and Antonio's American home which was a simple three bedroom, two full bath, kitchen and living room that has a mixture of western and japanese architecture. Chiho had seen the home Mizuki owned and was at a lost for words at how nice it looked. It was definitely a change of pace since she spent most of her in the same hospital that was owned by the Ashikabi of the East, Higa.

"What a beautiful home you have Mizuki-san." Said Chiho as she had felt Mizuki wheeling Chiho into the living room.

"Thank you for the kind words Chiho-chan." Replied Mizuki as she tilted her head and smiled. Chiho had then noticed that her luggage was being brought in by another group of men in black suits and had seen Mizuki waving towards them as they finished bringing in the last of her luggage and closed and locked the front door. "So Chiho-chan."

"H-Hai?" Replied Chiho.

"So how did you and my wonderful son meet anyhow? Im curious." Said Mizuki as she sat on her couch across from Chiho. Just the mere memory of their first encounter makes a small blush appear on Chiho's face.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Tender Feelings**_ **-** _ **Sword Art Online OST**_ **]**

"W-Well, it all started when my best-friend came to visit me at the hospital I used to stay at." Replied Chiho. "She would always come by herself and spend a couple hours at a time with me."

"Oh?" Replied Mizuki as she was wanting to know more.

"It was just a regular ole day when I seen her walk into my room. We were conversing and that's when I saw him, Antonio." When she had spoken his name, Chiho had started to twiddle her fingers as she tried to speak. "It made me happy to know that Antonio became my second friend, ever."

" _Hooooooooo?"_ Said Mizuki softly, causing Chiho to blush slighty.

"To know that Antonio had went to great lengths to do this for me, I don't think I could ever repay him for his kindness." Said Chiho.

"Well don't go looking to do something for him." Replied Mizuki, confusing Chiho.

"May I ask why not?" Asked Chiho.

"My adorable son has always been the type of person to never ask for anything on return. If it means he can help those in need, he'll gladly will without expecting something for his service." Replied Mizuki.

"And… That's why I think I will always be thankful to him." Said Chiho. "Just the mere thought of seeing Antonio once more, just makes me happy."

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

As the two lady's sat in silence, Chiho started to fidget around a bit, but when she had looked up, she bad seen Mizuki staring at her face.

"I-Is something wrong?" Asked Chiho as she had seen Mizuki rubbing her chin.

"Not at all, It's just that you are absolutely gorgeous." Said Mizuki. "My son sure knows how to pick em." When Mizuki said this, it caused Chiho's face to turn red and felt steam escape her ears. "Well I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in Chiho-chan." Said Mizuki as she got up and walked towards Chiho's wheelchair. "You'll be staying in the guest room, which is right across from my room so if you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you so much Mizuki-san." Replied Chiho as she felt Mizuki pushing her wheelchair towards the guest room that had a full sized bed, a nice flat screen TV, and a dresser that had more than enough drawers and a closet. Mizuki had left to bring in Chiho's luggage and sat her bags in a corner of the guest room.

"Rest up Chiho-chan." Said Mizuki, causing Chiho to look up at her. "You must be tired and as soon as you're ready, we will begin your treatment and physical therapy." As Chiho nodded her head, the two ladies had enjoyed the rest of the time together by having casual girl talk over tea, and meals. As time passed, Mizuki would help Chiho stand to see where her strength was at now and to see if it would grow with the medicine her son sent her the information to have created. The mother of Antonio had seen Chiho gradually getting better and better with standing on her own and walking as time went by but would still occasionally need her wheelchair, but nonetheless, Chiho was making a speedy recovery.

 _Sometime Later_

"Oh my, you're going to make this young woman blush! Thank you Chiho-chan, the only other person who has gave me a compliment like that was my son." Said Mizuki.

"Anyone who taste your cooking should be able to tell that you're cooking skills are amazing!" Said Chiho. "Kanzaki-San is lucky being able to eat this all the time."  
 _  
_"Hehe, well I'm glad you like my cooking." Said Mizuki before she had heard her doorbell ring. "Coming!" As Mizuki scurried to her front door, she had opened it to see the mailman had given her a brown envelope that needed her signature before it could be handed to her. After signing off on it and closing the door, she had quickly scanned who had sent her the documents. Her eyes went wide as she had seen the contents of what was inside. "Hehehe, Chiho-chan, we are celebrating today!"

"Ehh? Did something happen?" Asked Chiho, causing Mizuki to nod her head in agreement.

"Something more than amazing happened." Replied Mizuki, come on, we are having a girls night out and head out in the morning!" Said Mizuki, causing Chiho to tilt her head in confusion.

"Where to?" Asked Chiho, causing Mizuki to smirk.

"Where else? Your home in Japan." Replied Mizuki, causing Chiho's eyes to widen at the possibility at seeing Uzume and Antonio once more.

 _The Next Day_

After landing at a private runway in Japan, Mizuki and Chiho had then entered the limousine that was waiting for them and when they were securely inside, the driver had begun to drive at the request of Mizuki.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Mizuki as she had seen Chiho twiddling her thumbs.

"Just a bit." Replied Chiho. "It's just that I hadn't seen Uzume and Antonio in a while, so I guess I'm having a fluttery feeling in my stomach."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Said Mizuki. "I bet they'll be happy to see you once more, especially in your new condition."

"Yes, I suppose you are right Mizuki-san." Replied Chiho. She had then taken a deep breath to calm herself as they rode back to the Northern district of Shino Teito. As the limo slowed to a stop, Mizuki had exited the limo first and had got Chiho's wheelchair set up.

"You ready Chiho-chan?" Asked Mizuki. As she had seen Chiho nod her head, she had helped Chiho into her wheelchair and wheeled her to the front door of Maison Izumo.

' _Stay calm Chiho.'_ Chiho thought to herself as she had prepared herself before knocking on the front door three times with Mizuki standing next to her.

"I'll get It!" Said Uzume as she rushed towards the front door. As she opened it, she had covered her mouth and was about to cry out a river of tears when Chiho had just returned to her.

"Hello Uzume-san, I see you still have what modesty you have left intact I suppose?" Chiho said jokingly.

" _C-Chiho?!"_ Uzume said softly with a shock of surprise in her voice. " _I-Is that really you?"_

"Yes, this kind lady here took me In and helped nurse me back to good health. Uzume, this is Mizuki-san. Mizuki-san this is my friend I told you about, Uzume." Uzume had seen Mizuki standing next to her, who was wearing a sundress, from Uzume's perspective looked younger than her.

"Nursed you back to health? Not to be rude, but she looks younger than I." Hearing this made Mizuki happy.

"My, oh my, are you saying that I look younger than what my age is? That is very nice of you to say." Said Mizuki as a warm smile came across her face. Uzume couldn't believe the woman who was just about reaching her chest in height, with white hair, crystal blue eyes was actually older than what she had guess. Antonio heard alot of chatter going on in the hallway, so he decided to investigate.

"Oi Uzume, did you find out who that w.." As soon as Antonio stepped into the hallway and faced down the hall, he had dropped his phone, which had fell in slow motion.

"M-m-m-m-m-m….Mom!?" Uzume had quickly looked back and forth at the young woman then quickly looked back at Antonio as she couldn't believe that Antonio was her son.

"Hehehe hello son!"

 _ **If you guys have any ideas on what kind of specials you want to see for Beyond The Wings Of Fate, let me know by PM'ing me or leave a suggestion with your review.**_


	35. Special - Finale

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Wings**_ _**Of Fate - Finale Special**_

* * *

 _One Morning_

"Hey, Hey Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she came barging into the living room and had jumped onto the couch with her Ashikabi with Kagari on his left, wearing her usual black pants and white, half-buttoned, long sleeve shirt.

"What's got you all hyper?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Musubi sliding her arms into his right arm, tilted her head and just smiled.

"I'm just excited!" Replied Musubi. "It's close to being a year since you met myself and Kaho, along with all the other Sekirei including Chiho. With an event like that, I can't help but to be happy!"

"You mean like a anniversary?" Questioned Antonio, causing Musubi to tilt her head in confusion.

" _Anniversary?"_ Replied Musubi in a confused tone of voice, causing Antonio and Kagari to sweatdrop. Kagari had then coughed lightly to gain Musubi's attention.

"An anniversary is a day that commemorates or celebrates a past event that occurred on the same date of the year as the initial event." Said Kagari, causing Musubi to place her right index finger underneath her chin as she had started to think.

"So how about we celebrate!" Suggested Musubi as she shot up from the couch with her usual ' _Musubi'_ -filled energy that seemingly never ceases unless either one of three things happens. One, she is too busy stuffing her mouth with delicious food. Two, she is training to sweat off her meal. Or that three, she is sleeping heavily by herself or sneaking into Antonio's room late night. "After all, an anniversary is where you celebrate a event. Afterall, meeting you Antonio-sama is the most important and the most happiest event in my life."

"Hehe, I remember it like it was yesterday, how you and Kaho literally ' _fell'_ into my life." As Antonio, Kagari and Musubi all shared a laugh together, Miya poked her head into the living room.

"Ara, what's going on in here?" Asked Miya curiously. Musubi had turned to face Miya with a smile on her face.

"We were just thinking about how we should celebrate it being almost one year since we've met and pledged ourselves to Antonio-sama! Kagari-san called it an anniversary!" Said Musubi in a confident tone of voice which made Miya giggle as she walked into the living room.

"I remember meeting you three before this place was renovated after you all were kicked out of your prior apartment." When Miya said this before chuckling slightly, Antonio had sighed at his Sekirei's statement which made him remember the time his previous landlord kicked him out of his apartment that his Aunt Takami got for him when he first arrived to Japan after years of being away. I think a party to celebrate an, our anniversary sounds like a wonderful idea!" Said Miya.

"Alright!" Replied Musubi in a excited tone of voice. "I'll go let everyone know!" Said Musubi as she happily ran out of the living room to let everyone know of the plan to celebrate their upcoming one year anniversary, Miya had taken Kuu along with her to do some shopping before their party.

"You know I remember first meeting you as well." Chimed in Kagari which caused Antonio to turned his head towards her.

"I do too, and too be honest I thought you absolutely hated my guts." Replied Antonio as he had seen Kagari pushed back some dangling hair.

"Well for a time I did hate you." Said Kagari in a serious tone of voice which made Antonio sweatdrop as her voice didn't falter one bit. She was being dead serious. "Before you came to the Inn, my body wasn't going through the change it went through. I didn't want to admit it, but when I was an unemerged Sekirei, I thought that whatever Ashikabi i end up with would tell me how to live my life. So i thought killing myself with my own flames would be a better option than having someone map out my life for me, but things have a funny way of happening."

- _Flashback-_

"Go now! I can't be responsible If you get killed by my flames that are out of control." Minato had signaled Tsurara to also not let them get anywhere near Kagari, same goes for Yukari with Shiina.

"Well, I'm going to help you! Because It's my fate to help all Sekirei!"

"You idiot! Don't you understand, you can't help me, you'll only get yourself severely hurt trying to save me, I won't let you.." Antonio had tilted his head in confusion as he had seen Tsukiumi extinguish Kagari's flames, but no avail as her flames had suddenly roared again not even a couple seconds of being out.

"Huh? What do you mean..?" Kagari had suddenly undid her shirt and had lifted it up. revealing her chest which had stunned Antonio because he had seen on side was one flat and the other side had a breast.

"Look at it, disgusting right!? you can't even tell If I'm a woman or a man right! I'm not even allowed to look how I want because It'll be based on what someone else wants. I can't even live for myself, you have absolutely no Idea what it's like living under someone's order!" As Antonio, Minato and Tsukiumi listened to Kagari, multiple Sekirei were battling around the Inn, while Antonio's Sekirei, along with Tsurara, stopped anyone who had got close to where Kagari was. "Just get out of here, I'd rather die than to let someone decide how I'm going to live my life!" As her flames roared louder and hotter, Tsukiumi tried to douse her flames, but her fire was so hot that none of her water was able to get past her raging flames. Kagari then had closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate. _'Looks like I won't be able to kill you after all Minaka_.' A couple seconds later, she had felt something bump into her, when she had opened her eyes, she had seen Antonio had hugged onto her. "Huh what are you doing?! You'll end up dying if you.."

"Don't you think I already know that!? What kind of person would I be If I had let someone I care about die in front of my own eyes!" When Kagari had heard this, she could feel her heart beating immensely fast. She had sucked her teeth. "I won't let you die! It's my fate to make sure that you stay alive!"

"Jeez, won't even allow me to die. You're pretty selfish. You hadn't come up with a plan had you?"

"That's one thing people underestimate me about, I always have a plan." He then grabbed both of Kagari's arms. "Let me wing you." Kagari's face turned cherry red. She was totally embarrassed at his sudden request.

 _-Flashback END-_

"Well after so much that has happened, Kagari-chan. Thanks for sticking by my side." Said Antonio with a warm smile on his face, which caused Kagari to have a jolt run down her back as her body started to heat up just by looking at her Ashikabi's genuine smile.

" _Well that does it."_ Kagari whispered to herself as she had smirked. "I still intend on making you take responsibility for ' _forcibly_ ' winging me." Kagari teased but before Antonio could say something in his defense, he had felt Kagari's soft and gentle hand as her even softer lips made contact with his. As their tongues wrestled with each other, Kagari's _Sekirei Crest_ reacted by sprouting her flaming wings of light stretched out of her back, illuminating the room. As they part from their kiss, Kagari started to laugh slightly as the light from her emergence died down. "I still intend on making you take responsibility, especially for this." Said Kagari as she mounted Antonio's lap, facing him as she raised up her shirt enough to reveal the _Sekirei Symbol_ on her stomach.

"Of course I plan to." Replied Antonio.

* * *

 _MBI_

"Ehh? We're done for the day?" Asked Minato curiously as he, along with Yukari stood in front of their mother's desk.

"That's right." Replied Takami after she took out her lighter and lit the cigarette that was in her mouth. It was an alternative to the usual ones she smoked that Mizuki recommended for her so it wouldn't ruin her health. ' _These strawberry flavored cigarettes are amazing.'_ Takami thought to herself.

"Mom?" Said Minato as he had seen Takami take a puff from her cigarette and blew out the smoke from her mouth.

"Your cousin and his Sekirei are celebrating their one year anniversary with a party." Replied Takami. "So I'm giving you two the day off to go celebrate with your own Sekirei at their party. Miya insisted."

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Now listen here concubines, as Minato's real wife, I have the right to greet thy husband first when he returns home from work." Said Tsukiumi in her usual confident tone of voice as Tsurara, Oriha folded their arms while Katsuragi played with some of her hair with her right index finger.

"We are his wives too thought Tsukiumi." Replied Tsurara.

"Just because you emerged to him first, doesn't mean you get special privileges!" Chimed in Oriha. "Right Katsuragi?" When she called out to Katsuragi, she had looked as if she was lost and only responded by nodding her head.

"Why can't we all just greet him when Minato-kun get's back?" Asked Tsurara. Tsukiumi had just scoffed at the seemingly silly notion.

"Because, I'm thy real wife to Minato." Replied Tsukiumi.

"Yeah, you're a real pain in the ass." Shot back Oriha, causing veins to appear on the side of Tsukiumi's head while Yume helped Miya set up the party food which consisted of wings with a variety of dipping sauces, bbq pork and cheeseburger sliders, rotel and other foods you would normally find at get togethers. Including a fruit punch recipe that Antonio made while in America that his Sekirei wanted to try.

"Hey, do you remember how we met?" Asked Chiho who sat next to Antonio on the couch. She had seen him placed his left hand on his chest.

"I'm hurt that you would think I forgot." Replied Antonio, causing Chiho to sweat bullets. She had then noticed he started to chuckle. "Of course I remember, It was when I went to the hospital with Uzume and there, was when I met you for the first time. I remember it as clear as the morning sky."

"Meeting you and becoming apart of your family has been the best moments of my life." Said Chiho with a warm smile. "I used to be sad about not having any family while growing up in the hospital, but meeting Uzume, you and the others erased that feeling of loneliness and what you did for me, curing my illness when you didn't have to go out of your way too, is when I realized that I fell in love with you Antonio." Chiho had then felt Antonio's right arm which laid around her shoulder gently squeezed her tightly.

"Well I didn't want to see you live out the rest of your days looking out of your hospital room window without finding a way to help you. You deserve to live your life the way you want to, and not by someone else." Replied Antonio as he gently scratched his left cheek with his left index finger.

"Well now I have a bright future to look forward too. Getting to try and do all the things I've only read about and it's all thanks to you and your Sekirei, Kanzaki Antonio." Said Chiho with a warm smile on her face. As the two were conversing, Miya and Yume left the kitchen to freshen up a bit before celebrating. Kazehana wandered into the living room/kitchen area and had seen the big punch bowl.

' _Ohhh, fruit punch.'_ Kazehana thought to herself as she walked up to the fruit punch bowl and poured herself a small cup. She brought the cup filled fruit punch to her lips, allowing the drink to travel down her throat. As Kazehana sighed in satisfaction, she looked at the bowl of fruit punch. ' _Not bad, not bad. I bet it would taste better if it was infused with some of my special sake.'_ Kazehana thought to herself.

 _Later That Day_

"We are celebrating the one year anniversary that our Ashikabi very first came into contact with our kind. He is the one who had put an end to the unbearable madness of MBI's former director." Said Miya in respect to Takami who was in attendance with Mizuki. "He is also the one who gave the Sekirei who were afraid to see what the coming day would bring, hope and happiness." Miya had then turned her head towards Antonio. "Would you like to say a few words dear?" Asked Miya. She had then seen Antonio nodding his head.

"Too be honest, at first when Musubi and Kaho fell out of the sky and landed in front of me, it kind of felt surreal." Said Antonio "Then coming to find out that they are extraterrestrial, super powered beings was even more surreal to me." Antonio motioned his eyes over to Musubi and Kaho, the two who were his first pair of Sekirei who simply had a warm smile on their face. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into at first but after hearing how sincere their words were, I agreed to become their Ashikabi. After my first encounter with Minaka and hearing what happens to a Sekirei once they lost a fight with another Sekirei, that's when I harden my resolve to do the beat I can as an Ashikabi."

' _Damn he looks so hot.'_ Benitsubasa thought to herself as she heard Antonio's words about how he met Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu. Haihane had seen the lovestruck combat Sekirei and just snickered to herself which caused a vein to appear on the side of the Pink Sekirei's head.

"Kazehana, Yashima and Karasuba, even Uzume, you girls became apart of my family when I first moved to Maison Izumo. Somehow I felt that when I was kicked out of my apartment and walked up to the front door, it just felt like I needed to be here. Even after the whole dilemma with Higa, you girls made sure that I was protected even though I wanted to protect you all and couldn't do much at the time." Antonio then turned his eyes towards Uzume whose body received a jolt of happiness that surged throughout her whole body. When he smiled, she tried to avoid eye contact with him, trying to conceal her tomato red blush.

' _I-Idiot..'_ Uzume thought to herself then smiled right after. Antonio had scratched the back of his head before continuing to speak.

"I don't want to make this longer and keep everyone waiting but I want to wrap up saying just this. Yomi, Saki, Haihane, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Nanami, Kuruse,Juusa, Yahan, Ikki, Kaiha, Natsu, Kocho, Yume, Miya, and even you Kuu." Said Antonio as he bent down and gently patted Kuu atop her head which made her giggle slightly. "I'm thankful to have met each and every single one of you. Interacting with each of your personalities certainly makes everyday fun and exciting. I'm more than thankful that everybody here, in this home standing with me is apart of my family, no matter what the future may hold." Antonio had closed his eyes and smiled warmly. "I love you all, and may we have many more celebrations like this in the future!" As hearing his loved filled words, Miya had clapped her hands together.

"Now everyone, let's enjoy the food." Miya suggested, and with that, everybody had moved to the delicious looking food that was plated ever so nicely except for Benitsubasa who was feeling giddy as she emerged herself into her thoughts.

' _That speech was amazing without a doubt. Whenever I think about the future I get all warm and fuzzy on the inside. What if I son or a daughter? What if they don't like him? What if they don't like me? What if they don't like the name I give them? Well if it's a boy Tsukasa. Then again, a girl with that name sounds just as cute!'_ Haihane, Yomi and Juusa had all just sweatdropped at the sight of Benitsubasa seemingly mumbling to herself.

" _I think she finally snapped."_ Juusa whispered to herself, not trying to snap the Pink Sekirei out of her fantasy as the visage of hearts floated from the top of her head.

" _She's snapped way before today."_ Haihane replied softly.

 _Later In The Night_

" _I'm getting sleepy…"_ Kuu said softly as she began to rub her eyes. She had then felt Miya placing her hand on her back.

"Come on Kuu, I'll take you to my room so you can go to sleep." Said Miya with Kuu nodding in agreement as Miya walked her out of the living room and towards her room while Takami and Mizuki headed out to go to their own homes.

"Bye mom!" Said Antonio, catching Mizuki's attention as she peeked her head back in the door.

"Bye son, don't forget, eat plenty of rice! White rice to be exact because of the protein and drink plenty of water." Replied Mizuki, causing her son to sweatdrop while his Sekirei behind him had a warm, fuzzy feeling appear on their face. As Mizuki closed the front door, Antonio turned around to enter back into the living but was met with a pair of ' _airbags'_ to the face.

" _Darling~. Do you know you are extremely handsome?"_ Asked Kazehana as she had gently rubbed her hand against Antonio's cheek before he had a chance to sit down on the couch.

"K-Kazehana, are you alright?" Asked Antonio as he turned around to face his wind sekirei, only to see that her face was red which could only signify that she was drunk off the sake infused fruit punch.

" _Never better, I feel really good~."_ Replied Kazehana before she let out a slight hiccup sound. " _Excuse me."_

"That's a damn lie! She's nearly drunk off her ass!" Said Hikari as she approached the two. "If she were to be anymore drunk, she'd be falling all over the place."

" _Ehhhh? I'm not wobbling, I'm standing just fine.."_ Said Kazehana as she still held Antonio's head against her lare bosom. She had felt Hikari pull Antonio away from her which caused her to pout.

"You need to control your drinking!" Said Hikari in a annoyed tone of voice.

" _There you go, playing the annoying, bothersome older sister role."_ Said Kazehana, causing multiple veins to appear on the side of Hikari's head. " _Look if it's about your breast, massaging them will get them to grow bigger."_

"My breast are fine!" Replied Hikari with a flustered look on her face. "I wouldn't want them outrageously big like yours!" As the two argued on and on, Benitsubasa just slowly touched her C-cup chest, wondering if there was still potential to grow.

" _Well maybe if your breasts grew some more, maybe you wouldn't be so angry."_ Said Kazehana.

"What was that!?" Replied Hikari, causing Antonio to sigh as the two continued to argue. Antonio knew his future wasn't going to be a easy one, but as long as he had his family and friends, it would be a future he would love.

 _ **Last year on December 17th, 2015, I published this story which I felt very proud of as Wings Of Fate became the first story I have ever published. With each story related review, I could feel myself grow as an author.**_

 _ **I do plan to release a prologue of the third, maybe last**_

 _ **Installment to the Wings Of Fate series in the near future, then continue on with that story and a short spin-off series for the Majikoi characters, explaining how they grew up and went on their different paths but never lost their bonds. If that is something that may interest you, let me know!**_

 _ **Thank you all for your continuous support on the stories I upload and bring to you! It really means alot to me and I'll keep continuing pumping out chapters that you guys like! (Specials will still be uploaded on Beyond The Wings Of Fate)**_


End file.
